Ascension
by darklover
Summary: Set up to Ch 382. Amidst the raging Winter War, a Shinigami appears claiming to be Ichigo's daughter from the future. Is she telling the truth or is it merely a distraction orchestrated by Aizen? Hints of Ichi/Ruki & other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun. I do, however, own the characters I made up.

**Feedback: **I'd love to hear what you guys think, don't hesitate to leave a review. No flames though.

**Author's Note:**

**I'd like to thank PhoenixSong4232 for betaeing this chapter and AznVKai for helping me.**

**This is my first foray into the world of Bleach. I just had a little idea that wouldn't leave my mind so I decided to try my hand at Bleach fanfic. I apologize ahead of time for OOCness of the characters and misuse of Japanese terms. I'll try my best. Also, I just wanted to say I've always been more into anime rather than manga. It's just recently that I've finally gotten around to reading the latest Bleach manga chapters. Yeah, I know I need to start from the beginning which I'll do eventually. With that being said, this story contains spoilers up to chapter 382, which means that it's AU after that point. Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

A brilliant full moon shone on the remnants of the Fake Karakura Town. Kurosaki Ichigo had to give Kurotsuchi Mayuri and the Twelfth Division credit; they sure knew how to replicate everything about his hometown without missing a single detail.

At the moment, he was standing atop a building that housed a couple of shops and a restaurant near the outskirts of town. He remembered occasionally visiting these places years ago, back when he had time to roam the city and have fun. From his vantage point, he could see that the familiar red and tan paint of the shops, the multitude of advertisements adorning the shop's windows, and even the tilted shutter of the old candy shop's window were all perfectly replicated.

This part of the town still remained intact whereas the areas near the center of the town and the four pillars were severely damaged leaving all but rubble. He'd done his part in causing the damage when he'd arrived on the scene thanks to Kurotsuchi's Garganta. He had been fighting Yammy, the Zero Espada, when Kuchiki Byakuya and Zaraki Kenpachi showed up only to take over his battle and order him to Fake Karakura Town. Reluctantly he left the scene only to find himself in a raging battle in the latter. Along the way towards the fake town Unohana-taichō, who accompanied him, explained that he was the only one that could defeat Aizen because he hadn't seen his Shikai.

Immediately upon arriving in the fake town he had noticed the destroyed buildings, the Shinigami scattered across the town, and to his surprise, the Vizards. Shinji was the first person to notice him, crying out "Ichigo" with a certain blonde haired Vizard in his arms. He rushed over to them and for a split second, he'd seen Shinji's eyes shift from a look of despair to one of hope when he demanded to know where Inoue was. He had replied that she was still in Hueco Mundo and that was when the Vizard let out an anguished cry that sent chills throughout the substitute Shinigami's body. At that moment, he noticed the blood dripping from Hiyori's waist but he didn't really have an opportunity to ask Shinji anything when he heard someone call him from behind.

Turning quickly, he found himself staring at none other than Aizen Sōsuke.

"_Well, well if it isn't the ryoka boy, Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen had declared_.

He then proceeded to talk about how he was genuinely impressed that Ichigo had survived his trials in Hueco Mundo but that ultimately he, along with everyone else, was going to wind up dead just like Hiyori. Ichigo almost launched himself into a battle with Aizen right then and there but he waited. The battle eventually erupted between him and Aizen as well as Komamura against Tōsen and Hitsugaya against Gin. But just like in his previous fight against the man, Ichigo was unable to put a scratch on him. The good news was he was able to call upon his mask unlike during the fight with Yammy which helped him move fast and evade many of Aizen's attacks but in the end, he received a slashed shoulder for his trouble. Aizen, Tōsen, Gin, and Wonderweiss left the fake town destroying two other pillars on their way out. Fortunately, emergency rods were placed to maintain the fake town in the real world.

Afterwards, the Shinigami, Vizards, and Ichigo were left to nurse their wounds and assess the damage dealt by Aizen and his Espada. Much to Ichigo's surprise, he was called in on a Gotei 13 meeting and was given a full explanation of Aizen's Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu as well as briefly questioned about his Vizard powers. He expected Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni-sōtaichō to be displeased with Ichigo's Hollow powers but he merely paid attention to Ichigo's explanation of how he obtained them.

It looked like the current situation had calmed the old man down a bit since his main goal was making sure Aizen's plans failed. Despite the defeat of all the Espada including Yammy, Byakuya along with everyone else arrived at dusk that same day, there was a nervous tension among all the Gotei 13. It was pretty clear Aizen was up to something, he always had a plan up his sleeve. For now, it was decided that everyone currently in the fake town would remain there and the Soul Society was placed on high alert. It wasn't exactly clear what Aizen was planning but regardless both locations were aware of the looming danger.

_Damn it_, Ichigo scowled as he remembered Aizen fleeing as once again they were reduced to waiting for his next move. He was itching to continue their fight but it was obvious he still wasn't strong enough. Nonetheless, now that he knew about Aizen's Zanpakutō he made a vow to bring the bastard down. He was sick and tired of falling into Aizen's schemes and now, more than ever, he was determined to avoid being used as a pawn in Aizen's game plan.

No, this time he was going to keep an even more watchful eye over his friends and, of course, train harder than ever in the time available before the upcoming battles. He was going to make sure he defeated Aizen.

His mind drifted over to Ishida's words the following night after his friends arrived from Hueco Mundo. During the day, Ichigo and his friends attempted to catch up when they were finally free from helping the injured and helping the Shinigami settle into the Karakura Hospital building. Much to Ishida's chagrin the hospital was being used as the Gotei 13's treatment center and base of operations for the time being. He finally revealed his Vizard status to his friends since by now most of them knew with the exception of Renji and Chad. He also explained to them about the month long training he had undergone at the Vizards' hideout. He had seen the look in the Quincy's eyes that indicated he wanted to tell Ichigo off but then Ichigo was summoned by the taichōs and it wasn't until that night that the Quincy had an opportunity to speak to him.

"_Kurosaki," the Quincy had called out to him as he was leaving the hospital room inhabited by the former. _

"_Yeah?" Ichigo had responded, not bothering to turn around._

"_About the battle with Ulquiorra," Ishida began._

_Ichigo's back stiffened._

"_I realize that you're a Vizard now, but during that fight you were not in control. Your Hollow took complete control, you almost.."_

"_I know," the orange haired teen snapped. He was aware of what had happened through what he had seen when he regained control and the details provided by Ishida and Inoue. _

"_You need help."_

"_I know," was all he said before stepping out of the room._

He knew he did and he was going to get it but right now he hadn't dared to approach the Vizards. After the battle with Aizen, it was confirmed that Hiyori had died. Through his shock he was able to offer his condolences but after Inoue had arrived and healed Hachi, the injured Vizards received treatment and then disappeared. He supposed they went back to their old hideout but he hadn't attempted to seek them out.

He hadn't thought that the Vizards would be the first to suffer a fatality, well in truth, he never let his mind run that far. He would have died if not for his Hollow and Rukia also practically died during her fight with the Ninth Espada. No, he couldn't think those thoughts. He was alive and so were his friends, and for that he was truly grateful but they had to continue the fight against Aizen. He knew the Vizards knew that as well, and he would soon go to them.

A sudden flare of reiatsu appeared in the area jolting Ichigo out of his thoughts. _What?_ Ichigo thought as he scanned the area for the person or creature that had intruded his brooding. It had been an unusual blast of reiatsu but he didn't see anyone, as a matter of fact, he almost felt it as if it had vanished. Glancing upwards towards the sky, he spotted a snake like Hollow with wings.

A grin formed on his lips; he had needed a distraction. He reached over and pulled Zangetsu from his back, the bandages immediately disappearing behind him. The Hollow's tongue darted from its snake like mouth as it flew straight towards Ichigo.

Ichigo brought up his sword quickly, easily slicing through the creature's tongue and breaking its mask, effectively destroying it. Behind him he heard another Hollow's cries and immediately he shunpoed away from his position, just in time to avoid the Hollow's gaping mouth.

The orange haired Shinigami reappeared in the sky, taking a moment to study the new Hollow. It resembled a huge, gaping worm with skeletal arms jutting out from its sides and its hole centered on its back. Massive teeth erupted from its large jaws, as well as saliva. _Disgusting_, Ichigo thought as he charged with Zangetsu in hand, aiming for its head. The Hollow roared angrily as it began to shake its large body. Just as Zangetsu was about to make contact on its mask, one of it skeletal arms grabbed Ichigo.

Immediately, he began to struggle against the white, bony fingers holding him in place. In response the Hollow tightened its grip; nonetheless Ichigo continued to struggle. He could feel his lungs starting to protest as the Hollow's grip started to crush his chest. Ignoring the burning sensation, he stilled for moment, and swung his Zanpakutō downward cutting the arm that held him in place. Reishi flew in the air as he was once again free. Wasting, no time he brought his sword down on the Hollow's shoulder, earning him an angry shriek from the Hollow, then he cracked open the Hollow's mask.

Panting, Ichigo landed on the ground and took a moment for his lungs to regain air.

"Don't you guys know when to quit," Ichigo muttered as five more Hollows appeared.

As glad as he was to have some Hollows to fight, he didn't want to draw attention to himself and have the other Shinigami show up. He didn't want their help nor did he want to be scolded about causing a ruckus; it was the reason why he wasn't using his Getsuga Tensho attack. It was not like it could be helped; Hollows were appearing all the time due to the large amount of reiryoku in the area.

A tall, gangly Hollow attacked first by extending its arms and reaching for Ichigo. He easily avoided them but as he flew from them, he felt another Hollow's claws graze his shoulder. He shunpoed away from his second attacker but he could feel the blood seeping away from the wound. It wasn't bad but it still stung.

Okay, he had to end this quickly, he decided. A large Hollow with a mask akin to something between a lion and an ox charged at him and he killed it problem free. Next, he regarded the four remaining Hollows, but unfortunately for him they decided to attack at the exact same time. He zipped through the various gaping mouths and appendages trying to get him but he couldn't land a good hit because he was too busy avoiding them.

"Damn it," He swore as he felt a Hollow's claws pierce his leg.

He immediately slashed the offending Hollow's claws but it disappeared before he could deliver a final blow. A second later, Ichigo brought his sword up sharply behind him blocking another attack from that same Hollow. These Hollows were too fast, faster than an average Hollow. Why hadn't he noticed the extra reiatsu flowing from them?

All of a sudden, he felt the gangly Hollow's arms grab him but before he could even make an attempt at escape, he noticed a mist start to descend in the area.

Taking advantage of his captor's momentary surprise due to the mist, Ichigo slipped out of its grasp and killed it. He noticed that the other Hollows were confused as well and with that he quickly hacked away at both of them.

The mist was already beginning to dissipate as quickly as it had arrived. Ichigo looked everywhere to see where that mist had come from. There was no one, but he had a sneaking suspicion it had been a Shinigami. For a moment, he had thought it was Rukia but he hadn't felt her reiatsu. He may be terrible at recognizing reiatsu but hers was one he knew very well. Even so, he hadn't felt hers yet there was always the distinct possibility the girl was masking it. He peered over his surroundings, half expecting the dark haired midget to appear out of nowhere and smack him for being out alone and attracting Hollows but she never showed up. Deciding it was time to call it a night, he quickly shunpoed away.

* * *

**Quick Glossary:**

**Reiryoku- s**piritual power/energy

**Reishi- **spirit particles


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

**Feedback: **Reviews are what keep me writing, so please don't forget to review! No flames though.

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. Originally, I wanted to update monthly but unfortunately that didn't work out (Not that I won't be doing that in the future!).

And just so you guys know:

_Italics means thoughts._

'_Italics in single quotes means Ichigo's thoughts while talking to his Hollow.'_

'_**A bold, italicized font means Ichigo's inner Hollow is talking.'**_

Thanks **seji** and **mysticalphoenix-avalon** for your reviews! I'm looking forward to writing Ichigo and co's reaction to the news of his future daughter. Thank you to everyone who added me to their alerts, don't forget to review as well!

* * *

Tsubokura Rin couldn't stifle the yawn that escaped from his lips as he rubbed his tired eyes; he hadn't slept in over twenty four hours. Just when he had been about to be relieved from his post, the alarms had sounded indicating an unusual spurt of reiatsu that had been similar in nature to the opening of a Senkaimon gate, but surprisingly its force was five times that of the latter. He along with the other members of the Research Institute had been working nonstop to discover who was behind this mysterious reiatsu. Thus far, they had figured out that the disturbance had originated in a sector where Kurosaki Ichigo had been fighting some Hollows in the Fake Karakura Town and that half an hour later that same reiatsu was detected at a reduced strength for about ten seconds. They were certain that it belonged to some type of portal that was unlike a Garganta or Senkaimon and that there was no indication of Aizen or Arrancar in the area.

However, they had been unable to detect who or what had come out of it and whether they were still in the vicinity.

Kurotsuchi-taichō and Yamamoto-sōtaichō had already been informed of the situation.

Yawning yet again, Rin continued to stare at the screen before him, studying it. Suddenly, the screen lit up announcing the presence of that elusive reiatsu.

"Hey! It's that reiatsu again!" He cried out, snapping awake one of his companions.

"It's moved to a different sector," Hiyosu, the green researcher, said, reading the information on his own computer.

"It barely lasted ten seconds again," Rin pointed out.

The green man grunted, annoyed. "Damn it, it's gone."

Yet again, they were left without a trace of the intruder.

* * *

Ukitake Jūshirō was resting in his bed, watching as the sun was starting to peek through the blinds when his eyes widened upon briefly sensing a strange reiatsu. _What was that? _He wondered. It seemed to be coming from far away yet it was still strong enough for him to sense.

"Always been an early riser, haven't you?" Shunsui smiled as he appeared at the doorway without his straw hat; it had been lost during the battle with Starrk. However, he was wearing his pink flowered kimono over his taichō's haori, which he had managed to find although it was a bit singed.

"Did you sense it?" Jūshirō asked, ignoring his old friend's teasing remarks.

"Yes, I sensed it last night as well. It was much stronger then. I thought perhaps Ichigo-kun had taken care of whatever appeared."

"Last night?"

"Seems like you must have been pretty out of it."

"It seems that I was," the white haired man admitted. He suspected that it was the medicine in the tea given to him by Unohana that had caused him to fall into a deep sleep. Despite his injuries being completely healed by Orihime, the Fourth Squad medic had been adamant he stay on bed rest because of his underlying illness. The fight had caused a lot of exertion on his body.

"Last night, Ichigo-kun was fighting some Hollows when I sensed that reiatsu. As far as I know, nothing serious has occurred. I'm sure Yama-jii would have told us by now if that were the case."

Jūshirō nodded, concern clouding his features.

Shunsui sighed, "Reinforcements arrived yesterday. Didn't get a chance to tell you because Unohana-san said you needed your rest."

"You mean..."

"Yeah, one of the divisions was called in."

Neither man liked the idea of the divisions being involved in the Winter War, but it seemed that the current situation called for it. The original plan had been to deal with Aizen in Fake Karakura Town with just the Gotei 13 elite and Ichigo and his friends; however, those plans have changed due to the unfortunate escape of Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen. It seemed that the former Fifth Division taichō had just been toying with them, because even if Byakuya and the others had arrived earlier, it didn't seem like it would have been a valid reason for him to depart since he didn't seem bothered by Ichigo. Nope, the real reason surmised by Jūshirō, Shunsui, and the rest of the Gotei 13 was that the Hōgyoku was still not ready. Regardless, Yamamoto's stand was that that the war had to be maintained in the artificial town as long as possible and with the injuries plaguing the Shinigami and the uncertainty of Aizen's next move, it made sense to reinforce the city. It was a war that they could not afford to lose after all.

* * *

Down the hall, Hitsugaya Tōshiro stopped in front of a door, then slowly cracked it open and peered inside. As expected, he found his childhood friend, Hinamori Momo and fukutaichō, Matsumoto Rangiku sleeping soundly. He carefully shut the door behind him and sat down in the chair that was between both patients' beds.

Ever since they were moved into this room three days ago, he always came early to visit the two most important women in his life since sleeping did not come easily to him these days. It had only been four days ago, when they had all had been engaged in fighting; he'd come so close to losing both of them but fortunately they were both safe and sound, recuperating. He took a moment to stare at his fukutaichō, who was snoring in her sleep as usual. He couldn't help but notice the troubled look in her azure gaze, when he informed her about his battle with Gin and his subsequent escape. He understood the betrayal she felt but all the same he hated seeing her feel saddened if only for a moment because of that bastard. He couldn't help but wish he had been able to finish him off.

He turned his gaze towards Hinamori. Her usually pinned up hair was loose and a tranquil look graced her features. He was glad that she seemed to be doing a lot better mentally as well as physically. Rangiku had told him when they are alone that she referred to Aizen as Aizen-taichō when she had arrived on the battle scene. He had questioned Hinamori about it and she had said it was out of habit; it seemed that it was finally getting through to her head that Aizen was a traitor although he did not press her too much on the subject for fear of upsetting her.

He was just happy with her current progress and the fact that she was alive. According to Kira, Hinamori could have been dead if not for the timely arrival of the Fourth Division taichō. Unfortunately, she had arrived on time due to Hiyori's fatal injury. While he has glad that his friend was alive, he didn't like that the young Vizard had perished.

Suddenly, Hinamori shifted slightly causing a stray hair to fall into her face, across her closed lids. She twitched slightly, seemingly bothered by it. Before he knew it, he had stood up and brushed the hair away from her face. For a moment, he studied her face, the rise and fall of her chest, when all of a sudden he heard a loud yawn behind him.

"Morning, Taichō," Rangiku greeted him through her yawn.

Toshiro turned to her, whispering harshly, "Would you shut up!"

She looked confused for a moment, then she mouthed "gomen nasai." She always forgot that she shared the room with someone else.

The white haired prodigy glanced over his childhood friend, thankfully she was still asleep or so thought. A moment later, she began to stir and then she opened her eyes.

"Hitsugaya-kun," she blinked staring at him.

"Hinamori," he greeted her, smiling slightly then frowning. "It's Hitsugaya-taichō."

He shot an annoyed glare at the blonde haired woman behind him. "Look, what you've done, you've woken her."

"Oops," she smiled apologetically.

"It's okay, I'm fine. I've had a good night's sleep anyway."

"Me, too. Well, I could have slept more but I'm hungry. What's for breakfast, Taichō?"

He sighed in response; of course, there had to be a reason why Rangiku was awake so early.

* * *

"Hey! That was mine!" Ichigo cried out as Renji snatched one of his bowls filled with steamed rice and natto, fermented soybeans.

"You snooze, you lose."

"I'm gonna get you back for that, later," Ichigo snapped as he continued stuffing his mouth with the remaining food he had.

"We'll see about that," the red haired man smirked as he plopped himself next to Chad, who was sitting across from Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, you can some of mine," Orihime offered, smiling. She was sitting on the other side of Chad, wearing a shihakushō instead of the uniform given to her by Aizen.

Ichigo paused in his eating, "It's alright, Inoue. I'm fine."

"Oh, okay," Orihime's smile faltered slightly, but Ichigo didn't notice as he continued to eat, Uryū on the other hand did. He was sitting right across from her, to the right of the orange haired substitute Shinigami.

Silence resumed as Ichigo and his friends with the notable exception of Rukia, who was visiting her taichō, finished eating their breakfast. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky above them but they weren't bothered by it thanks to the cover provided by the trees surrounding them. It had been Orihime's idea to have breakfast at Karakura Park under the warm sun instead of their usual spot in the hospital's cafeteria. They had only stayed in the hospital one night before Ichigo, Chad, Uryū, and Orihime moved into the replica of Ichigo's home much to the annoyance of Yamamoto. Despite the fact that the house along with the rest of the buildings of the town resembled nothing more than a large dollhouse, furniture intact but no actual possessions, Ichigo preferred to stay in a place that was his own rather than with the rest of the Shinigami. Besides, he had argued it was better to have everyone spread out instead of the same place and it wasn't that far from the hospital. Rukia served as their liaison, dividing her time between staying at Ichigo's house and the hospital. The truth was they always came to the hospital to eat anyway since there was no food available except for what was brought over from the Soul Society.

Ichigo suddenly looked over his bowl as he swallowed the last mouthful and said, "Yo, Rukia!"

Orihime and Renji turned around to indeed find the petite Shinigami behind them. "Hey, guys," she said as she walked around to sit between Renji and Ichigo.

"So, how was Ukitake-san?" Ichigo asked as he deposited his empty bowl on the ground.

"He's fine," Rukia replied, a hint of seriousness underlying her words. "Unohana-taichō said that he doesn't have to be on bed rest anymore but nonetheless he should take it easy, as usual."

"What's the matter?" The orange haired teen pressed, sensing that something wasn't right.

Rukia sighed. "I'm afraid that it seems that there's an intruder among us."

Orihime gasped, Sado grunted, and Uryū's eyes widened while Renji shouted, "What the hell?"

"While I was visiting my taichō, a Hell Butterfly came to inform us about a strange reiatsu that was detected last night by the Research Institute which you might have sensed, considering it was pretty strong. It seems to have come from some kind of portal but so far it has not been determined whether the so called intruder left or is still on the loose. It was detected when you were fighting Hollows, Ichigo," Rukia turned her violet gaze on him. "And two other times. Did you notice anything strange, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's brows furrowed as he thought back to last night. "I do remember sensing that reiatsu but I didn't really notice anything strange. It was just a bunch of Hollows."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Well," he paused. "I kinda did notice that the Hollows seemed to be different than normal."

"How so?" Uryū asked, joining the conversation.

"They were faster than normal Hollows and they had extra reiatsu," he responded.

"Extra reiatsu?" Rukia repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Maybe because your reiatsu sensing abilities have always been questionable," the Quincy pointed out.

The substitute Shinigami glared. "Oi! I've improved them."

"Or maybe you've just gone soft. What's a matter Ichigo, can't handle a bunch of old Hollows anymore?" the red haired Shinigami chimed in with a teasing grin on his lips, earning him an annoyed glare from the orange haired teen.

"I see. I'll need to report this," Rukia said.

"So, what about this intruder?" the substitute Shinigami wondered, excitement shining in his amber orbs. "Are we gonna go find him?"

"No," the raven haired girl responded but before she could continue Ichigo burst out saying.

"What the hell? What do you mean we aren't gonna find him?"

"Yamamoto-sōtaichō has asked everyone to be on high alert for anything unusual but as it stands now the Seventh Division has been tasked with finding the intruder."

"The Seventh Division?" Uryū echoed.

"Yes, they just arrived last night actually."

Uryū shot him a pointed look. Earlier the Quincy had mentioned that there were a couple of unfamiliar faces, maybe six or seven, in the cafeteria but Ichigo had just shrugged it off, not really caring. The truth was he vaguely remembered the names and faces of the Shinigami he'd met.

"Why the hell can't we? I'm not just gonna wait around..." Ichigo snapped.

"Ichigo," she chided. "Just let them do their job. What's the point in getting involved if maybe it's not that serious? Aizen has not been sighted or detected, and besides based on what you've told me it might just be Hollow related."

"It might just be that Aizen is now altering all Hollows," the Quincy stated, his expression grim.

Everyone froze as they pondered the Quincy's statement.

"Let's just focus on training," Rukia said in an attempt to refocus everyone's thoughts.

Ichigo scowled, standing up, but before he could take a step he felt a sharp tug on his sleeve that sent him crashing onto the floor."What the hell, Rukia?"

* * *

The whip like sword came at him full speed only to clash against his own cleaver like blade. The resulting impact rang loudly in his ears and tremors shook his arms; he pushed against the blade, metal scraped against metal until Renji recalled his sword. Zabimaru slinked back to its master for a second before flying towards Ichigo once more. He leapt up from his position on the ground, avoiding the pick like intrusions jutting out from Zabimaru, and then in a rare act he focused on the energy surrounding his sword. The energy swirled and pulsated, ready to be released in a large blast, but instead it came out as a condensed half moon streaking towards the red head. Despite its smaller size, the power emanating from it combined with its speed and precision would have made significant damage had Renji even lingered a millisecond longer before shunpoeing away.

Grass and dirt filled the air, a hole marred the once pristine surface. Renji didn't have a chance to even glance at it as he shifted his sword, blocking Ichigo's incoming attack. Their fight continued for several moments before Renji broke out saying, "Alright, that's enough playing around. Let's get down to business."

"Alright," Ichigo agreed.

"I mean it, Ichigo," the pineapple haired man said, fixing his gaze on him.

"We're in a war," Renji reminded Ichigo. "We can't afford to slack off, so hit me with all you've got, including your Vizard powers."

Ichigo stared at him surprised; he supposed that he shouldn't have been, it was Renji after all, but nonetheless he couldn't help it.

He contemplated his friend's words. They were true, they had to be prepared to face whatever lay ahead of them, but he wasn't sure if he should fulfill Renji's request. He had no doubt Renji would rise to the challenge of fighting him with his mask on, even if he'd never beaten him in previous fights without a mask. That was not his worry, his Hollow was. Ever since he suppressed his inner Hollow thanks to the Vizards' training, his Hollow's comments had been drowned out to mere whispers, but lately his voice had started to grow louder. He'd noticed it the day after the fight with Aizen. Yet, another sign that his hold on his Hollow was unraveling.

'_**Are we seriously gonna fight him, King?' **_sneered his Hollow.

'_**He's pathetic. He's not even worth my time.'**_

_What the hell? Was his Hollow honestly turning down a fight?_

'_**But I suppose it's better than nothing,' **_he laughed_**. 'Killing him now would mean no more fights with his pathetic ass.'**_

'_Hey! You're not gonna kill him, he's my friend,' _Ichigo growled_. 'Besides, you're not in control, I am.'_

'_**Are you sure about that?' **_he cackled.

Anger surged through Ichigo. No, he wasn't gonna let him get to him.

'_I'm sure,' _Ichigo retorted_. 'Just shut the hell up'_

'_**Maybe, you are,' **_the Hollow allowed then added_.__** 'But for how long? I'm coming back, King.'**_

'_No, I won't let you,' _Ichigo yelled, concentrating on pushing him out of his head.

"Yo, Ichigo! What's it gonna be?" Renji called out, snapping out of his thoughts.

The orange haired teen glanced at his friend. His Hollow had admitted that he was still in control, that in itself was at least positive. He made up his mind.

"Alright, Renji," Ichigo nodded. "Let's do this."

"I'm gonna kick your Vizard ass," the Sixth division fukutaichō grinned cockily.

Ichigo smirked. "I told you I was gonna get you for breakfast. So, now's the time to pay Abarai."

They stared at each briefly before calling on their second release.

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!"

"Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru!"

"Alright," Renji murmured to himself, as he glanced up to see his friend's face donning a Hollow mask. It was strange seeing that white mask with four thick black stripes that started from the widened eye holes and disappeared into the top of his mask and below his jaw covering his friend's face. And even weirder were his eyes. His left eye looked normal enough but the right eye showed neither sclera or iris. Ignoring his senses that were screaming that this was a Hollow before him, he braced himself for the fight.

* * *

A couple of hundred of feet away, Rukia glanced up, sensing the spike in Ichigo and Renji's reiatsu. _Ichigo._ She could feel it in his reiatsu, the way the Hollow's reiatsu melded with his usual Shinigami reiatsu; he was hollowfied. He was wearing that new mask; the one that seemed to mark the change in him. He'd definitely grown stronger because of his fights in Hueco Mundo but somehow down the line he'd seemed to have lost his spirit. She'd already smacked him to snap him out of his post-Aizen funk, but still there seemed to be an underlying reason for the way he was behaving. She suspected it was because of his Hollow. She heard Uryū and Orihime's accounts of Ichigo's transformation during their group meeting, but Ichigo himself hadn't really talked to her about it, so she hadn't bothered him about. She just hoped he would take whatever steps were necessary to master the Hollow within him.

Rukia winced as pain shot up her shoulder.

"Gomen nasai," Orihime immediately apologized.

Rukia mentally cursed herself for getting distracted. "Don't apologize. We're training after all."

"Right," Orihime nodded.

Rukia noticed that the auburn haired girl was looking out of the corner of her eye, over the tree tops, at the fight between Ichigo and Renji. Well in all honesty, it seemed like Ichigo was running circles around Renji's giant skeletal snake; it didn't seem like much of a fight.

"Striking when an opponent is distracted can be advantageous, Inoue," Rukia began lecturing, immediately regaining the girl's attention. "So don't be afraid to strike when the opportunity arises. Your enemy won't be so forgiving."

Orihime nodded.

Rukia gracefully leapt into the air and disappeared. Orihime scanned the area, awaiting her friend's attack. Above her a blue glow appeared.

"Sōkatsui!"

The Kidō spell sizzled as it met with Orihime's orange shield. Rukia flipped in mid air over the girl, already preparing her next attack.

"Sōkatsui!" She yelled out as she shot the spell towards Orihime's exposed back but once again her attack was denied.

_She's definitely improved_, Rukia thought, as she landed behind the girl. High in the sky, a sound like a zipper being unopened erupted, revealing a horde of Hollows. Small and big Hollows rubbed against each other like squirming worms as they spilled out from the Garganta, covering the sky.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Ichigo's attack wiped out a third of them, only to reveal two Arrancars. He was already streaking towards them, Renji hot on his tail. Blue arrows and energy blasts illuminated the sky over the area where Sado and Uryū had been training further reducing the number of Hollows, but there was still another cluster heading towards Rukia and Orihime.

Rukia reached for her Zanpakutō at her waist and held out in front of her, turning it counter clock wise in front of her. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" She called out and as soon as the blade became snow white, she attacked.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro," She yelled, creating a large circle of ice, a hundred feet ahead of her that enveloped the Hollows in a pillar of ice, rendering them into tiny ice fragments. Some Hollows though had managed to evade her ice circle. It seemed like Ichigo was probably right; these Hollows were a bit tougher but not that bad. She flew towards them, slashing and striking every Hollow within her reach; four of the Hollows dodged her attacks and flew past her and several more were still coming. _Inoue, _she thought as she blocked off incoming strike from a reptilian looking hand.

"I reject, Koten Zanshun!"

Rukia killed her opponent just in time to notice that the Hollow, a large, apelike creature, had easily dodged Orihime's attack and was still coming towards her.

"Sōkatsui!" She fired the spell towards it, but it barely even grazed his back as he easily sidestepped it. Before she could even try another attack, a Hollow came at her from behind.

_Kuchiki-san_, Orihime thought as she watched her friend get caught off guard._ If only Tsubaki had destroyed the Hollow_. No, she couldn't allow those thoughts. She had to fight just like her friends; that's why she'd been training. She'd survived Hueco Mundo, this was just a mere Hollow, she could do this. With a determined look, she called upon Tsubaki again, firing him straight at the gorilla bodied creature.

_Why did it have to be an ape Hollow?_ She thought disappointedly, watching as he nimbly avoided Tsubaki again and all subsequent attacks as she tried in vain to stop him. She focused her energy on one final attack, but he jumped, appearing right above her. He lowered his fist only to strike her Santen Kesshun. She stared as he shook his head and fists angrily. Behind her, she heard a snarling noise. Her eyes widened as she felt claws grab her waist; she'd been so caught up in trying to destroy one particular Hollow that she'd forgotten about the others. Her shield immediately went down, and the apelike Hollow reached for her even as she was being dragged away. She turned to stare into glowing red eyes that seemed to be eyeing her greedily.

Air rushed by her face as a cinder block fist punched the Hollow holding her in place; she fell watching as both Hollows fought each other. She landed with a loud _thunk_ on the ground. Shaking away her disorientation she started to rise, but to her horror a shadow loomed over her and nails starting digging into her legs.

She cried out.

Suddenly a cool mist began to cover the area. Orihime watched as the Hollow paused for a moment and then the familiar sound of a swinging sword met her ears. Instantly she felt the claws in her legs disappear, and through the fading reishi and mist, she caught a glimpse of orange.

_Kurosaki-kun._

He saved her yet again; while she was glad she couldn't help but feel dismayed with herself. Through the haze, she watched as his orange haired figure moved swiftly and with a purpose as he dealt with the remaining Hollows, but then as it cleared up more she realized the extent of the hair flowing down his back._ Not again_, she thought as dread filled her. Images of that horrible mask with the horns and his lack of self control flashed through her mind, making her heart race.

He stopped as the last Hollow died, slipping his katana into the sheath at his waist. Confusion overcame her; he always carried his Zanpakutō on his back whenever it reverted back to his Shikai, but wasn't he still in Bankai wearing that awful mask? What was going on?

Suddenly a gust of wind blew away the remaining mist, revealing not Ichigo but a female Shinigami with bright orange hair that matched Ichigo's own hair. It flowed down to the middle of her back, not straight like Ichigo's Hollow transformation, but like Kuchiki Byakuya's or Rukia's hair. A white crescent moon barrette stuck out amidst the girl's sunset colored hair.

Standing in front of the female Shinigami was Ichigo, still in his Bankai form sans mask, coat billowing behind him with Zangetsu slung across his right shoulder.

"You alright, Inoue?" He asked, glancing over the female Shinigami.

She nodded and then he turned his attention to the girl in front of him."Who are you?"

* * *

**Quick Glossary:**

**Shinigami-** soul reaper

**Reiatsu-**spiritual pressure

**Taichō-**captain

**Fukutaichō**-vice-captain/lieutenant

**Sōtaichō**-captain commander

**Gomen nasai**- sorry

**Shihakushō-** Shinigami uniform

**Natto- **like I wrote earlier fermented soy beans. They're a traditional Japanese breakfast.

**Shunpo- **flash step

**Reishi- **spirit particles

**A/N:** Orihime's healing and defensive abilities have gotten stronger to the point where she doesn't need to chant the incantation. I'd figured she'd only have to say it for offensive ability since she has not improved it.

Please don't forget to review! Reviews motivate me to write!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Me own Bleach? Yeah, right. Tite Kubo does. I'm merely borrowing his characters for entertainment purposes. However, I do own my OCs.

**Feedback:** Reviews are encouraged; they're what keep me writing. However, flames are not appreciated. Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

He blinked at the brightness of the girl's hair; it felt like he was staring into the sun's fading rays as it dipped below the horizon or those of a rising sun piercing the morning sky. It reminded him of his own orange hair. He couldn't help but wonder if that's what people saw every time they looked at him. Her hair was pulled back from her face save for a pair of strands on either side of her forehead that tumbled out to form bangs, that just barely fell into her eyes, while the rest of her hair fell down her back. She looked not much older than him, maybe seventeen years old. She seemed around five foot one, taller than Rukia but just a tad bit shorter than Inoue. Her figure, however, was closer to Rukia's except she had wider shoulders to accommodate for her larger frame and a slightly bigger chest. He couldn't make out her eyes for they were lowered. She was dressed in the standard shihakushō, a long, black chain that fell into her robes adorned her neck, and a white colored sheath hung from her waist containing a Zanpakutō with a hilt wrapped in royal purple tsukaito, and a rectangular bronze crossguard with two small diamonds etched along the width of the crossguard and two larger diamonds etched horizontally across the length of it.

She didn't seem to be strong, he sensed what he supposed was average reiryoku. However, there was just the slightest hint of familiarity about the lingering traces of her reiatsu in the air that he couldn't really place.

The girl opened her mouth and glanced up at him, revealing surprisingly violet eyes. "I'm K-K-uroda M-M-ai," she said, speaking in a high-pitched voice.

She leaned forward, bowing her head. He briefly caught sight of the ornament that pulled her hair back-a white crescent moon barrette. Slowly, she lifted her head up and looked at him expectantly.

He stared.

Bright orange hair and violet eyes; it was the oddest thing he'd ever seen. Toshiro's striking white hair and icy turquoise eyes, Yachiru's bubble gum colored hair, and Mashiro's blinding lime green hair all seem to pale in comparison. It was such a weird combination, it should have looked ridiculous, and perhaps on someone else it would have, but as his vision adjusted to the sight, he realized it was strangely fitting. Alluring even.

"Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, finally introducing himself, after noticing her start to tap her fingers against the pommel of her katana, in a gesture that seemed more out of nerves than of impatience, but that nonetheless indicated he was taking too long to answer.

"Inoue! Are you alright?" Rukia's voice cut through the air as she appeared beside Orihime, followed by the appearance of Uryū on the girl's other side. Sado was jogging towards them, coming from the cluster of trees that were northeast of their position.

Spotting the orange brown haired girl's torn hakama, Rukia didn't even wait for the girl's reply, she reached forward and lifted the right hakama leg. "You're bleeding, Inoue," Rukia pointed out. Small rivulets of blood tricked down the girl's legs where the Hollow's claws had held her.

"I'm okay, Kuchiki-san," Orihime responded. "It's nothing." Surprise shone in her grey orbs as she looked at something behind Rukia. Even Uryū and Sado, who by now was standing next to the Quincy, were sporting similar expressions albeit less expressive.

Rukia frowned, and then turned noticing for the first time Ichigo and an unfamiliar face. Her eyes widened slightly, before narrowing them and demanding. "Who are you?"

"K-Kuroda Mai," the girl stammered, casting them a shy glance before bowing once more. Straightening her shoulders, she stared at the group gathered before her.

"Kuchiki Rukia, Thirteenth Division," Rukia began the introductions.

"Inoue Orihime," Orihime smiled as she returned the bow.

"Ishida Uryū, Quincy."

"Yasutora Sado, human."

Before anybody could say anything though, Renji arrived looking slightly winded but pleased. He gaped at the female Shinigami in front of him, who was standing in between Ichigo and the rest of the gang.

"Took you long enough," Ichigo remarked.

Irritation crossed the tattooed man's features at the orange haired teen's comment, but he ignored it returning his gaze to the girl, who oddly enough had the same hair color as Ichigo.

"You from the Seventh Division?" Renji asked.

"H-Hai," the girl responded, greeting him in the same manner as the others. "I'm Kuroda Mai."

"Sixth Division Fukutaichō, Abarai Renji," he returned the greeting.

"It's an honor to meet you, Sir." Mai said respectfully, and then glancing at the others, she smiled hesitantly and began speaking in a warmer tone. "It's an honor to meet you as well, Kuchiki-sama, Inoue-san, Ishida-san, Yasutora-san, and Kurosaki-san." Her left hand began to fidget with the hilt of her katana. "I've heard so much about you."

"Kuchiki-sama," Ichigo repeated, slightly amused.

"No need to be so formal," Rukia told the girl then turned her attention to Ichigo. "Fool, I'm a noble after all," she reminded him. "Just because you don't know how to be respectful, it doesn't mean other people don't know how."

"Some noble you are," He snorted in response.

"What was that?" Her right eyebrow twitched.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

Her gaze lingered on him for a moment before regarding Mai. "It's alright, you don't have to call me that."

"Yeah, and we don't call Sado by his last name, it's just Sado right?" Ichigo asked the quiet giant.

"Right," he replied. "Just Sado is fine."

"Wait, what do you mean you've heard so much about us?" Ichigo said, suddenly remembering Mai's earlier comment.

"Um, well…" she paused, left hand still fidgeting with her hilt. "Everyone in the Seireitei and in Rukongai as well, tells stories about the ..._ Ryoka_." She glanced down at the ground after the last word.

"Hmph." He narrowed his eyes, a scowl forming on his lips. "What kind of stories?"

She looked up meeting his eyes.

_Her face reminds me of someone_, Ichigo thought, now that he had gotten over his initial shock at her unusual features.

"Well, people always talk about how the Ryoka, I mean, you and your nakama were able to penetrate the Seireitei's defenses and fight and survive against the Gotei 13's seated officers. There are different stories that talk about Inoue-san's healing of Jidanbō, the Quincy, and um, Sado, but the most popular ones are about you."

"They are?" Ichigo asked, scratching the back of his head, scowl gone.

"Oh, yes," Mai nodded her head enthusiastically. "People always speak of your great strength and high reiryoku, and how you were able to defeat taichōs and stop Kuchiki-san's execution."

"They do," Renji muttered, confirming Mai's words.

Ichigo puffed out his chest, obviously pleased with the news while Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Arigato for saving me, Kuroda-san," Orihime took the opportunity to flash the girl a grateful smile.

"Arigato for saving, Inoue," Ichigo also thanked her.

"It was nothing. I was just doing my duty," Mai smiled. "Speaking of which, I really have to get back to my group." She began to take some steps back as if preparing to leave.

"Wait, you can't go yet," Ichigo said. "We've got some questions. Any luck on finding that intruder?"

Mai froze for a second and then said. "Look, I really can't talk about that. I have to go now since technically I should have stayed with my teammates. They're expecting me," she smiled apologetically. "It was nice meeting you though."

"Hey! Don't leave!" Ichigo yelled.

Preparing to leave, she gave them a short bow, when a loud rumble was heard. Mai slowly lifted her head, exposing her flushed face.

"Are you hungry? I have some food," Orihime offered.

"Arigato, but I really have to go," she insisted, smiling through her embarrassment.

"I'm sure, your teammates could wait a while longer. Besides, your group is not the only one searching the town," Renji pointed out.

"B-B-ut," Mai protested.

"If you're worried about Iba-san or Komamura-taichō, I'll take care of it." Renji said.

"You need to keep your strength up," Rukia added.

* * *

Five minutes later, they gathered in a circle underneath the trees where the gang had originally ate their breakfast since that's where Orihime had left a jug filled with Miso soup. It was just northwest of where Rukia and Orihime had been training, across the trees that had separated them from Ichigo and Renji's training spot, which was about five hundred feet away from where they currently sat. Ichigo had shed his Bankai, and Orihime had healed her wounds and was in the process of serving Mai some soup.

"So, how did you get that jug, Inoue?" Ichigo wondered. He hadn't even realized that she had brought it.

"Hanataro gave it to me," she admitted. "I asked him if he had something to store food with since I'd figured it be best to bring extra so that we could just stay here all day long training."

"That was really thoughtful of you, Inoue-san," Uryū commented.

"Yeah, it was," Ichigo agreed.

"It was no problem," she beamed as she grabbed one of the empty bowls and poured the soup into it. Once it was full, she dipped a spoon in it and handed it to Mai, who was sitting on her left. "It's cold but it's still good. It's too bad the green onions weren't dipped in peanut better. It would have definitely made it better." She then glanced at everyone. "Does anyone else want some?"

Everyone else just shook their heads or murmured a "No thanks." It hadn't been that long since they last ate.

While it was true that everyone missed adding their favorite condiments to their meals, they were at least glad they were safe from Orihime's food. Besides, the food, which was prepared by some Fourth Division members in the Soul Society and distributed by Hanatarō, Isane, and other recently arrived Fourth squad members in Fake Karakura tasted pretty good.

If Mai was disgusted by Orihime's suggestion, she didn't show it as she accepted the bowl and simply said,"Arigato and it's not a problem that it's cold."

A reddish glow emanated from the tips of her fingers, surrounding the bowl. Afterwards, a visible cloud of steam rose from the soup. Everyone stared.

_Her reiatsu seems familiar, _Uryū thought as he pushed back his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Mai grabbed her spoon and brought it to her lips, swallowing its contents. "It is good, Inoue-san." She paused, noticing the stares for the first time mainly from Ichigo, Renji, and Orihime.

"Wow, Kuroda-san that was really amazing," Orihime gushed, breaking the silence. "It's like having a portable microwave except, well, you just use your hands, which is actually way better! I wish I could do that."

"Oh, I'm sure you could learn, it's just Kidō," the orange haired girl smiled encouragingly, half shrugging as she brought another spoonful to her mouth.

"I suppose I could, but I would need someone to teach me," Orihime said, thinking back to how she mastered the basic Kidō taught to her by Kūkaku in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"So, you're good at Kidō, huh?" Renji prompted. He was sitting a little off to her side.

Mai swallowed before saying. "Well, my Kidō has always received high marks, but I doubt I'm as good as you, Sir."

Rukia let out an unlady like snort at that.

Both Renji and Mai turned their gazes over to the raven-haired Shinigami, who sat on the other side of Orihime and beside Uryū.

"Kuroda, I'm sure your Kidō is way better than Renji's_._"

"Oi!" Renji cried.

She smirked giving him a knowing look. "Renji, you know you're terrible at Kidō. You would have blown up that bowl if you had attempted to warm it up."

"Uh," Renji stared at her trying to come up with a retort.

"Who cares if Renji's Kidō sucks?" Ichigo interrupted before either one could continue. "Look, Kuroda."

"You guys can just call me Mai," she said.

"Mai," Ichigo began once more. "What exactly is going on with this intruder? Has your team or any of the others found any sign of the intruder?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia shot him a dirty look.

He looked past Ishida, who was next to him, to give Rukia a questioning look.

"Can't you just let her eat first?"

"She's in a hurry, she needs to get back to her team mates. This way it'll be faster if she eats and talks."

Rukia frowned. "Ichigo, don't be rude!" She peered over in Mai's direction. "When was the last time you ate something?"

"Um, I can't really remember," Mai admitted sheepishly.

"Didn't you have breakfast?" Ichigo wondered.

Mai shook her head, her bangs swayed gently across her forehead.

Rukia returned her attention to Ichigo."How would you like it if someone was badgering you with questions when you haven't eaten something in God knows when, and you're trying to eat your meal?"

"I'm not badgering her, I barely asked her one question."

"You asked her two," she corrected him.

"So? She can still eat. I'm not forcing her to stop eating just so she can answer my questions."

"Idiot! The point is she can't concentrate on your questions, if she's starving. Once she's full, she can answer your questions."

"Then how the hell did she fight those Hollows?" Ichigo pointed out, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Obviously, she used the last of her strength to kill them," Rukia retorted, raising her voice and leaning forward, getting closer to Uryū's left ear. "And now, she needs to replenish it."

"You're acting like she's freaking dying!" Ichigo exclaimed, matching the rise in her voice and leaning forward as well, getting closer to Uryū's other ear.

Wincing slightly, Uryū attempted to placate them, "Listen, you two..."

_Her eyes are pretty, _Orihime thought, studying Mai's eyes as the girl stared at the bickering Ichigo and Rukia with an astonished face. _They're like Kuchiki-san's except lighter, like amethysts_, Orihime thought, observing the way the girl's eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Suddenly, she noticed what appeared to be an amused twinkle in Mai's eyes, but before she had a chance to make sure, Mai twisted around to face Renji who had called out to her.

"Look, Kuroda, you should just finish your soup, there's no point in waiting for them to quit they're fighting," Renji advised.

"You stupid carrot top, don't you have any manners?" Rukia's voice could be heard in the background.

Renji continued, "Those two could go on forever and you wouldn't want your Miso to get cold."

Mai looked uncertain.

"Of course, I do! You're the inconsiderate one," Ichigo shouted.

"You shouldn't mind them," Orihime encouraged.

"Um, okay," Mai reluctantly agreed.

By now, Ichigo and Rukia were shouting over Uryū, who could only look helplessly above him as his pleas to for them to stop fell on deaf ears; he looked like he was just hoping they wouldn't start hitting each other.

"Would you two shut the hell up!" Renji yelled, causing the fighting pair to freeze. "How the hell is she supposed to eat with all the noise you guys are making?" He asked, nodding towards Mai.

Ichigo and Rukia quickly settled into their original spots, looking somewhat embarrassed. Rukia immediately excused herself.

"I'm sorry you had to witness this, but most of all I'm sorry for Ichigo's rude behavior."

"What? You're the one who started this," Ichigo cried out.

"Guys," Sado intervened, before they could start arguing again.

"Che, whatever," the substitute Shinigami muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, and then sparing Mai a glance, he said, "Gomen."

"It's okay," she said before eating. Seconds later she said, "I can answer your questions while I eat, it's not a problem."

"Mai," Rukia protested. "You don't have to."

"No, it's fine," assured the orange haired girl. "Really," she added after seeing Rukia's unconvinced face.

"Answer only if you're up to it," Ichigo said quickly. "We could wait."

"It's fine. Besides, either way I have to answer your questions since I owe you guys for this delicious soup," she said smiling brightly. "Right, so you wanted to know about the intruder," Mai said, thinking about Ichigo's earlier questions. "Um, well as far as I know nobody has sighted him. We've been divided into groups of ten …yeah, ten to cover the different areas of the town, and once we're in our assigned area we split up in into groups of five to make sure we do a thorough search. My assigned area is just right by where I found you guys."

"So, how many people are in your division?" Uryū wondered.

"Two hundred," Renji answered for Mai since she was busy eating. "Every division has about two hundred Shinigami, give or take."

Mai nodded.

"That's twenty groups that are scouring Fake Karakura," Uryū observed.

"So, no sightings then?" Ichigo said, looking pensive as he absorbed the information.

"Maybe he's gone," Orihime suggested.

"Or maybe he has already been located, but we are unaware of it since we haven't received word," Sado said.

"You," Ichigo suddenly said, staring at Mai. "You were there last night when I was fighting those Hollows."

Mai was just about to grab another spoonful of soup, instead she placed the spoon in her bowl.

"What are you talking about, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"She was there last night," he repeated. "It was you that created that mist to distract the Hollows, wasn't it? Just like you created that mist when you saved Inoue."

"Wait, why didn't you mention this before, Kurosaki?" Uryū asked, narrowing his eyes.

Ichigo shrugged. "I knew there was a Shinigami that helped me with those Hollows, I just didn't know who. I thought maybe it was Rukia since she has an ice Zanpakutō and it lets out mist but I didn't sense her reiatsu or Toshiro's, the only other person I know that has an ice Zanpakutō. So, I had no clue who it was. Actually, now that I think about it the only reiatsu I could sense was from that weird portal the intruder came through. It was your Zanpakutō right?"

"Hai," Mai admitted, depositing her bowl in front of her.

"Did you happen to see who the intruder was?" Ichigo asked.

She shook her head. "Gomen nasai, I just felt that strange reiatsu. The only thing I saw was you and the Hollows you were fighting."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo pressed.

"I'm sure."

"What were you doing there, last night?" Renji asked. "Didn't the Seventh Division just get in last night? Were you guys immediately tasked to patrol?"

"Actually, we weren't," Mai responded. "I was just being curious…" Her gaze seemed to darken momentarily. "Well, my friend and I both were curious about the town, so we decided to do some exploring on our own when we noticed Kurosaki-san fighting those Hollows, and we sensed that reiatsu, but we didn't see anyone else. Honest."

"So, you snuck out then?" Renji concluded dubiously, not quite believing the girl's story. She didn't seem like the type to do such a thing, however, he didn't know what kind of girl her friend was.

"H-Hai," Mai said, bowing her head.

"What are you still in the Academy? This isn't a field trip to the Material World, this is the real deal. We're in a war and this is our battlefield. We have to be on high alert, ready for anything," Renji scolded her.

"When did you graduate?" Renji asked with a knowing gleam in his eye.

"Um, two years ago."

Renji sighed. "Listen, kid, you're not in the Academy anymore, you're now a full fledged Shinigami and you can't afford to do childish things like that. Not if you ever want a reach a seated position anyway. I'm willing to bet my Zanpakutō you're not a seated officer."

"I'm not," she mumbled.

"Well, all the more reason for you to get your act together," Renji carried on.

"I know what I did was wrong," Mai admitted, head still inclined. "And, I won't do it again, I swear," she said, clenching the fabric of her hakama in her hands and slowly lifting her head to meet Renji's face. "But, please, Abarai-fukutaichō, do not tell Komamura-taichō. I can't afford to get into trouble again. You see because of what I did last night, I overslept and I wasn't able to get breakfast, and as a result, I arrived late when the groups were being assigned. Komamura-taichō yelled at me and…" She bit her lip as if trying to keep from crying. "I..I just can't give him another reason to yell at me…." She shook her head like she was trying to get rid of the memory of what happened earlier that morning. "It was so awful."

"That doesn't sound like Komamura-taichō," Rukia said. "He doesn't seem to be the yelling type."

"I know," Mai said quickly. "But it's just.."

"He's stressed," Renji supplied. "He's obviously still pissed about Tōsen and he's still recovering from his injuries, and now his division has to deal with the intruder."

"Abarai-fukutaichō..." Mai pleaded, looking at him with her wide, amethyst colored eyes.

"Are you sure you didn't see anyone?" Rukia asked, staring Mai right in the eye before Renji could answer. "This isn't about getting in trouble or not, it's a matter of getting all the information we can get about the intruder, so we at least know who we're dealing with."

"I didn't see anything, nor did my friend," Mai assured.

"Just don't do it again and make sure to tell your friend that," Renji said, going against his better judgment.

"I will, arigato," Mai said gratefully, bending down.

A silence fell over the group.

"You should finish your soup, Mai-san," Orihime reminded the girl, when she made no move to start eating again.

"Oh, right," Mai said, as if barely remembering it.

* * *

Ichigo was lost in thought as he heard Orihime attempt to make idle chit chat. He'd been hoping that Mai had caught a glimpse of the trespasser, but now that was a bust. Was Aizen just trying to mess with them? What if there really wasn't someone within their midst sent by Aizen? The Gotei 13 had explained to him what they knew of Aizen's Zanpakutō but even they weren't completely sure of its capabilities. Who's to say the alert system wasn't being falsely triggered?

But no that couldn't be right, he'd felt that reiatsu and as far as he knew he wasn't under the influence of Kyōka Suigetsu since Aizen hadn't even used his Shikai in battle. Was Aizen just screwing around with them? Maybe it was for the best that the Seventh Division was the one doing the investigation.

There was something else that was bugging him; he had a nagging feeling inside his head about Mai. Ever since he first heard her high pitched voice and seen her mannerisms, he couldn't help but be reminded of Rukia's high school girl act. However, he'd just figured she was naturally, overly nice kinda like Inoue, but after witnessing the way she pleaded with Renji not to tell her taichō about her sneaking out, it reminded him even more of Rukia's act. Was he just imagining it? Was he becoming paranoid?

"Don't worry, Ichigo," Rukia's voice interrupted his thoughts. "He'll be found, if he's still around anyway."

Ichigo blinked, surprised to see Rukia had switched places with Uryū.

"I'm not worried," he lied.

"Really, then what's with that stupid, spaced off look on your face?" Rukia asked, smirking.

He groaned. "I do not have a stupid, spaced off look."

"Have you seen your face?"

Ichigo just glared at her, then said. "I'm just thinking about how this was a complete waste of time, we didn't find out anything good. Valuable time to train was lost."

Rukia stared at him, then eventually said. "Well, at least we know who helped you take care of the Hollows you were having trouble with last night."

"I was not having trouble," he defended himself.

"You said they had more reiatsu than average Hollows," she reminded him.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I couldn't have handled them without Mai's help. All she did was distract them, I'm the one who did the actual work. Besides, I could have taken care of them with one Getsuga Tensho but I didn't want to..."

"Destroy buildings? Attract unnecessary attention?" Rukia interrupted him. "Fool, your presence alone attracts unnecessary attention. You shouldn't have been out either," she reprimanded him. "You know the Research Institute and the others guarding the pillars are the ones standing guard, there was no need for you to be patrolling, and now it seems the Seventh Division will also be tasked to stand guard throughout the town."

"That wasn't why..."

"Are you sure don't want so more?" Orihime asked loudly, snapping Ichigo and Rukia's attention back to the rest of the group. A standing Mai was giving her now empty bowl to the busty girl.

"Oh, no, that was enough. Thanks a lot," Mai smiled. "I really have to get back to my group or else I'm really gonna get in trouble."

"You're leaving?" Ichigo said, bounding to his feet. Everyone else did the same.

"Hai," Mai responded. "It was nice meeting you and arigato for everything." She said smiling brightly, taking everyone in before giving Renji a grateful look, and doing a final bow.

"Looks like maybe you won't have to search for your team mates," Ichigo said, looking at something behind Mai. "Is that them?"

Mai turned around.

In the distance, walking adjacent to the trees, were four Shinigami: three males and one female. The first Shinigami was a tall, twenty year old looking male with spiky, sandy blonde hair. Next to him was a short, fat man that looked about forty years old walking beside a young, dark haired guy that was taller than him but shorter than the blonde guy. The girl had light brown hair pulled into a ponytail, was just slightly shorter than the fat man, and also looked about twenty years old.

"Yeah, that's definitely them," Mai said and then began to wave cheerfully to them.

Her teammates, on the other hand, had stopped walking and seemed kind of confused.

"Um, are you sure those are you team mates, Mai?" Ichigo questioned her.

"They seem rather confused," Uryū pointed out.

She laughed."Those dummies, they still haven't gotten used to my hair."

"What?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Well, you see, I was tired of never being noticed, and my friend suggested I do a makeover which I agreed to. I just never thought she'd go as far as to bring me orange hair dye from the Material World. At first, I wasn't into the idea, but she ended up convincing me, and two weeks ago I dyed my hair. My friends say it looks good, but I'm still not sure if it was a good idea." She said, flipping a strand of hair over her shoulder and twirling it around her fingers.

"You bleached your hair orange?" Ichigo said incredulously.

"Ow," Ichigo groaned, feeling Rukia's sharp elbow ram into his side.

"It looks pretty, doesn't it_, Ichigo_?" Rukia asked pointedly, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Yeah," he muttered, rubbing his side.

"Really?" Mai's eyes lit up.

"It does," Orihime chimed in.

Sado nodded in agreement.

"It brings out your eyes," Uryū commented, earning him a _What the hell are you talking about look?_ from Ichigo.

"You definitely stand out," Renji said.

"Arigato. Well, I must go now, I've made me them wait long enough, sayonara," she waved, and began walking away. "It looks good on you too, Kurosaki-san."

"Sayonara, Mai-san," Orihime waved.

And then Mai's words hit Ichigo. "What? I didn't bleach my hair!" But it was too late, she had already shunpoed away the remaining distance.

* * *

"Do you guys know her?" the female Shinigami asked her companions, noticing a bright, orange haired girl waving in the distance.

"Never seen her," the dark haired youth declared.

"Don't think I've ever seen an orange haired chick in our division. Hey, isn't that the Ryoka?" the blonde man asked excitedly.

"They aren't considered ryoka anymore, remember," the female said irritated.

"So that's Kurosaki Ichigo," the older man said, spotting the orange haired teen in the group. "He doesn't look like much."

"Maybe, but he fought Kenpachi and survived," the blonde said, awestruck. "I wonder why that girl is talking to them."

"You can probably ask her yourself, it looks like she's headed over here," the dark haired guy said, noticing the girl walking away from the former ryoka, and looking towards them.

Seconds later, said girl appeared before them, staring at them briefly, before pointing into the trees next to the blonde guy.

"Hey, there's something over there," she announced.

"Really?" the blonde guy said, reaching for the hilt of his Zanpakutō.

"Don't just stand there, get a move on," the older man snapped, causing the blonde to race into the trees.

The dark haired guy followed suit, the older guy and the girl right behind him.

"Hey, w-where are y-you guys g-going? I f-finally caught up," cried a panting male Shinigami that was shorter than Mai by two inches. He had long, bangs that swept across his face, hiding his eyes. It was a wonder that he could even see.

"They went that way," Mai said, quickly stepping forward and shoving him in the direction where the others were.

"Waaah..." he cried, stumbling into the shelter of the trees.

They were large, with massive branches filled with lush, green leaves that extended out to meet with other neighboring trees, filtering out most of the sunlight's rays, resulting in a secluded wooded area. Standing in the center with Zanpakutōs raised, were the four Shinigami looking tense, then becoming confused.

"I-I don't see anything," the blonde declared, eyes anxiously scanning the area.

"I don't sense anything, I don't think there's anything or anyone here," the dark haired guy said.

"I agree," the female said.

"But she said she saw someone or something here," the fat man began in annoyed tone, then hearing something behind him, he whirled around."Oh, it's you," he muttered, looking down on his slow companion.

"O-O-kada-san," he panted.

Okada ignored him, instead focusing his gaze on Mai. "I thought you said you saw something."

"I-I really thought I did," she said confused. "I guess I was wrong."

Looking displeased, he slipped his sword back into its sheath; the others mimicked his actions.

"Who are you, anyway?" he groused.

"I'm Kuroda Mai," she said, doing a quick bow.

"What do you want? You got something to report?" he asked impatiently.

"No, Sir... I-I was assigned to your group," she announced.

"What?" he snapped, clearly unhappy with the idea. "You're in my group? Then why the hell didn't you report to me when the assignments were being handed out?" His gaze bore down on her. "You know, you're beyond late."

"I know. Gomen nasai, but I overslept, and by the time I made it, all the groups had already been assigned. They told me to report to the park where I would find, you, Okada-san since all the other areas have enough Shinigami," Mai explained.

"So, I'm the one who has to get stuck with a slacker?" He shook his head, disgusted. "A disrespectful one at that, too. Don't you know how to show respect to your superior officers?" he said, staring down at her.

"I..." she began to speak, but he cut her off.

"And you Takeda," he glared at the short Shinigami, finally acknowledging him. "You should know better as well."

Takeda began to shake. "G-G-G-omen, I.."

Okada held up a hand to silence him. "You just better not do it again. A man such as myself deserves the respect his title commends because, after all, you are not standing in the presence of an ordinary Shinigami. No, far from it. Seriously, who in the Seventh Division hasn't heard of me, Eighteenth Seat, Okada Dai?" he stated arrogantly, sticking out his chest proudly, attempting to hold in his gut, but failing miserably.

"Gomen, I did not mean any disrespect, Eighteenth Seat Okada," Mai quickly apologized.

A pleased look crossed his features.

"So, you're really in our division?" the blonde Shinigami asked, curiously.

Mai nodded.

"But, how come I've never seen you before?" He wondered.

"Like you would know everyone," the female Shinigami said.

"Well, I'd definitely remember someone like, Kuroda-san," he countered. "By, the way, I'm Fujimoto Mikio. Did you recently transfer or something?"

"Oh, no, I've always been in the Seventh. You've probably never noticed me before, because I used to blend in with everyone else. It's just recently that I dyed my hair orange."

"Dyed your hair?" Mikio repeated.

"I've heard of that. It's this sort of chemical that human females use to change their hair color," the female Shinigami said. "I think Akemi once did that her hair. My name is Uchida Emiko."

"And, I'm Kimura Keiji," the dark haired Shinigami introduced himself. "That is definitely an unusual color to _dye_ your hair."

"Who in their right mind would dye their hair orange?" Okada sneered. "Are you a Kurosaki fan girl or something?"

She averted his gaze, causing Okada to roll his eyes and mutter something about idiotic fan girls.

"I t-t-think it looks g-good on K-K-uroda-san," the short Shinigami finally spoke. "I'm T-Takeda T-Taro."

"Arigato, Takeda-san," she murmured. "And, it's okay for you guys to call me Mai."

"So, why were you with Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends, Mai-san?"Mikio wondered.

"Oh, I ran into them on my here. They were in the middle of training when I was passing by and suddenly a lot of Hollows appeared," she explained.

"Hollows?" Okada perked up that.

"Hai, so I had no choice but to fight them, which is why got even more delayed. Afterwards, I talked to them to ask them if they had seen any Shinigami in the area, since I was looking for you guys. But they said they hadn't seen anyone, but luckily you guys happened to be passing by so that I didn't have to waste more time searching for you."

"At least you got to fight Hollows," Emiko said with just the tiniest hint of jealously.

"I definitely would have enjoyed that," Keiji said.

"Me too," agreed Mikio. "It's definitely been boring. Not a single trace..."

"Did you honestly think we'd find the bastard around here?" Okada said. "Would he really choose to hide around here?" He waved his hands, indicating the trees.

"But, if he were trying to avoid us, wouldn't it make sense for him to hide in a place most people wouldn't think he would hide in?" Keiji observed. He then quickly added upon noticing the glare from the older man, "Eighteenth Seat Okada, Sir."

But clearly the larger man was not concerned that he hadn't addressed him with his title, but rather with the fact that Keiji had just countered his words.

"So, you haven't found anything?" Mai asked.

"Nothing," Mikio answered.

A crackling sound filled their ears, and they could faintly make out patches of red light streaming in through the treetops.

"That's the signal," Keiji said.

"So, they're finally done," Emiko said.

"Finally," Okada huffed, and then glancing upwards, he added. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"So, you're done?" Mai stated more than asked.

"Yeah," Emiko replied. "We were just looking around."

"Don't think you won't make this assignment up, Kuroda," Okada said. "I'm sure I'll find something useful for you to do." He let out a harsh laugh. "Let's go," he waved to everyone, before disappearing.

Keiji and Mikio followed.

"Ugh, he's so full of himself," Emiko remarked. "Try to avoid him if you can because he does like to force people to do his bidding. Hopefully we won't have to stay in the same groups for the entire time we're here," Emiko said, before she, too, shunpoed away.

"Nooo," wailed Taro. "They're gone."

"What's a matter?" Mai asked.

"It's just, I'm t-terrible at s-shunpo…I-I'm r-really slow," He hung his head in shame. "It's g-gonna take me forever to catch up."

"Don't worry, I'll match your speed if you want," Mai offered.

"W-W-hat why?" Taro gasped. "Y-You're already in trouble with E-Eighteenth S-Seat O-Okada-san."

She shrugged. "Either way, I'm in trouble right? Besides, what's the rush? Do you really want to spend more time around him?"

He gaped at her.

"Well, do you?"

He shook his head.

"Right then, so how about you go on ahead, Takeda-san."

"Y-Y-ou can call me T-Taro," he said shyly, still staring at her.

"Okay, Taro-san," she said. "Just go on ahead. Don't worry about me. He can't abuse his power like that."

He looked reluctant, but then he turned around, preparing to leave.

She turned around.

"Kurosaki fan girl? Idiotic fan girl?" she muttered under her breath, no longer speaking in a high-pitched voice. "You're gonna pay for that, _Dai_." Her gaze darkened.

"Did you say something, Mai-san?" Taro asked, turning around, he still hadn't left.

"Nope, nothing," she resumed her high-pitched voice. "Just waiting for you to leave."

"Oh, right," he said and then he disappeared.

Mai sighed, grasping the chain at her neck.

* * *

Gathered in a large conference room on the eight floor of the Karakura Hospital, the Gotei 13 listened to Komamura Sajin as he delivered the status report about his division's search efforts. He looked tired, his right arm was in a sling, and a large, deep cut ran down his snout.

"According to the reports of every team leader, nothing unusual was discovered. There were no traces or sightings of the intruder whatsoever. Every single location in the town was double-checked to make sure we left nothing unchecked. It seems that traces of the reiatsu of the Vizards were detected in an old warehouse, although they, themselves, were not spotted. Other than that we have no indication that the intruder is still in the vicinity."

Flickers of concern, annoyance, and indifference passed through the faces of the Gotei 13 taichōs.

"Arigato, Komamura-taichō," the sōtaichō said.

"It seems that the ryoka is no longer with us, but we must not let our guard down. The Seventh Division must now actively patrol the town to make sure, that this ryoka is indeed gone. Anything unusual must be reported, is that understood?"

"Hai," was the reply from all the taichōs.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Jūshirō asked.

The old man nodded.

"I just wanted to add that my subordinate, Kuchiki Rukia, reported that Kurosaki Ichigo did not see who the ryoka was despite being in the sector where it appeared. However, he did notice that the Hollows he fought against contained more reiatsu than usual. Kuchiki, herself, noticed the increased reiatsu in the Hollows when she fought some today. It appears even average Hollows are becoming stronger."

"Aizen must be doing this," declared Tōshiro.

"Yes, it seems to be the case," Yamamoto agreed. "The Research Institute has already alerted Kurotsuchi- taichō and me of the increased reiatsu in the Hollows. Urahara Kisuke is also aware of this fact. He believes that the Hōgyoku is at best, two weeks away from fully awakening, but in the mean time it seems Aizen is no longer interested in just creating Arrancars, he is also now altering ordinary Hollows," he paused. "However, this should not be our concern since now we have a division to take care of them. We must be alert for any signs of Arrancar for Aizen will surely use them to lead an attack in an attempt to get to the real Karakura."

"Is everything still okay in the real Karakura?" Jūshirō asked.

"Hai, and it has been fortified should Aizen somehow attempt a direct attack, but the easier option would be for him to attack us, here," he said in a confident manner.

"Let him come, don't care where as long as I get to fight the bastard," Kenpachi said.

"Imbecile, the point is to fight him here," Kurotsuchi pointed out.

"What?" Kenpachi growled.

Yamamoto slammed his wooden cane hard on the ground effectively silencing them.

"If there is no one else has anything to discuss, this meeting is adjourned."

No one said anything.

**A/N:** That concludes the longest chapter I've ever written for a story. For those of you interested in seeing how 'Mai' looks like and her Zanpakutō, don't worry I'll let you know when I post a link on my profile. I actually came up with the design way back in December but it's just recently that I'm attempting to photoshop it. I'm a total newbie when it comes to that software. I'm probably better off just posting the line art, but I'll attempt photoshopping it anyway.

And, I forgot to say last time that in addition to hints of Ichi/Ruki, there will be hints of Hitsu/Hina and Ishi/hime.

Please don't forget to push that review button and let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are what keep me going!

**Quick Glossary:**

**Tsukaito: **hilt thread

**Reiryoku: **spirit energy/spiritual power

**Reiatsu:** spiritual pressure

**Hai: **yes

**Arigato: **thank you

**Katana: **sword

**Nakama: **comrade/friend


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. However, I do own my OCs.

**Feedback: **Reviews are what keep me going, so don't forget to review! However, flames are not appreciated.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for your reviews, they really helped my muse. I was so close to updating last week, but something or another would keep me from writing. I'm just a slow writer. I already know how I want the story to go but I always take forever figuring out the little details. The good news is that I managed to come up with the longest chapter I've ever written, surpassing Ch 3. I hope you guys enjoy! I can't always promise timely updates, but I will try my best in delivering lengthy chapters when I do update. Probably, not as long as this one is, but at least a good size. I apologize ahead for any OOCness and my lame fighting scenes. Any advice on improving them would be thoroughly appreciated.

And a quick reminder:

_Italics means thoughts._

'_Italics in single quotes means Ichigo's thoughts while talking to his Hollow.'_

'_**A bold, italicized font means Ichigo's inner Hollow is talking.'**_

* * *

___**'What's a matter, King?' **_

_'Shut. The. Hell. Up.' _was the terse reply.

_**'Don't tell me you're still mad at me, King?'**_ Ichigo's inner Hollow asked, feigning hurt.

Silence.

With brows knitted tightly together over closed eyes and a deep scowl engraved on his features, Ichigo lay on top of his sheet covered replica bed, balling his hands at his sides into fists. The drapes were drawn, shrouding the room in darkness, except for a thin sliver of light that slipped through the opening where the drapes parted.

_**'It's not my fault you know, it's just he's so weak,' **_his Hollow continued.

Ichigo clenched his hands even tighter, his scowl deepening further.

_**'He's the one who wanted to fight at full strength, wasn't he? The so-called fighting you were doing wasn't doing him any favors, you were holding back. I was just giving him a taste of real power; if he kicked it, it just meant he wasn't cut out to handle it,' **_he sighed,_** ' It's just too bad, you didn't let me finish him off.'**_

_'It was training,' _Ichigo finally snapped. _'And how is finishing him off, helping him?'_

Yesterday, he had resumed his training with Renji after Mai had left. During the course of their fighting, Ichigo's inner Hollow was able to break through for a couple of seconds, which was more than enough time for him to overwhelm and injure Renji. Thankfully, Inoue took care of Renji's wounds, but if Ichigo hadn't brought her over, if he hadn't regained control, he was sure his friend would have been dead. Because of _him__**.**_

He tried to apologize to the red head, but he had shrugged it off, saying it was part of training. Ichigo wasn't even sure if the Sixth Division fukutaichō realized he hadn't meant to injure him, because he didn't even bring it up. And when Ichigo was going to, Rukia and the red head had to leave to report in.

_**'Really, King, how's pineapple head gonna get any stronger with that shit you call training? Finishing him off is the best thing for him; I mean, honestly, would you rather have him sliced down by some ol' Arrancar or Aizen himself? Just being considerate is all, isn't that what friends do for each other?'**_

_'He's not your friend,' _Ichigo growled.

_**'Nope, he's not,**__' _he agreed. _**'But he won't be yours for much longer,' **_he laughed that psychotic laugh of his.

_'What's that supposed to mean?'_

_**'What are you, an idiot?'**_

_'You're not taking over, I won't let you, and you're not gonna hurt my friends.'_

_**'We'll see about that,' **_he said_**. 'And, I don't have to hurt your friends. It's like I said, King, some Arrancar or Aizen will do it. You aren't naive enough to believe everyone's gonna make it, are ya?**_

Ichigo tensed.

_**'Of course, you are,' **_he laughed_**, 'but honestly, how do you expect them to survive? They're all so weak.**_

'_We will survive,' _Ichigo said forcefully.

_**'What? Are you gonna save 'em? You're weak, too. You couldn't even lay a scratch on Aizen. You wanna know why? 'Cause you ain't got the power to do so.'**_

_'And you do? Do you think you could do shit to him? _Ichigo roared.

_**'Of course, I can. Just let me out and I'll show you what I can do.'**_

_'The hell I will.'_

_**'Not like I need your permission, anyway,**__' _he retorted.

Suddenly Ichigo jumped up, clutching his head, muttering, "Stop it."

_**'I told you I'd come back when you'd become weak.'**_

"Ichigo?" There was a knock at the door, it was Rukia's voice. "Get up!"

"Quit it!" Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "I won't let you take over!" Ichigo shouted, squeezing his head even tighter, swinging his feet over his bed.

There was more pounding on the door. "Rise and shine, Ichigo!"

_**'I'm not giving up that easily, King.'**_

"I won't let you," Ichigo shouted.

There was more pounding on the door, until it finally burst open. Rukia strode in, the door swinging behind her, almost closing completely.

"What the hell is a matter with you, Ichigo?"

Her eyes took in the scene of Ichigo sitting on his bed, clutching his head, eyes squeezed shut, grimacing like he was in pain.

"Ichigo!" She called out, but he didn't reply.

"Stop!" he groaned.

She took a couple of steps forward, stopping short, two feet away from him, looking uncertain. "Snap out of it, Ichigo."

"I- I'm trying," he managed to mutter as he sank to his knees, beside his bed.

"Ichigo!" she cried out but just as she approached him, he stopped moving.

Slowly, he lowered his hands from his head, his eyes remained closed.

"Ichigo?" she queried.

"Yeah?" was his reply.

"Are you okay?"

"Better than okay, actually," he replied.

Before she could even ask him anything, he leapt forward, pouncing on top of her, and knocking her onto the ground. Her arms were held out at her side, grasped tightly by his hands, his body hovering above hers, keeping her effectively pinned.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing?" she said angrily as she tried to squirm of his grasp; it was no use, he wouldn't budge.

Glancing upwards, she saw golden irises surrounded by black sclera peering down on her with what she could only describe as a dark joy.

"You're not Ichigo, you're his Hollow," she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Bingo!" He said gleefully with a sadistic grin that looked out of place on Ichigo's face. "Well, aren't you smart?"

"Where is Ichigo?" She demanded, glaring at him.

"He's around somewhere," he laughed. "But that's not really important."

"Bring him back," she ordered, chin pointed defiantly at him.

"Why would I do that?" he said, shaking his head, looking at her like she had just said the stupidest thing.

"This is _his _body, not yours."

He laughed. "He just got evicted. Guess whose body it is now?"

"No," she shook her head, refusing to believe to his words. "Ichigo, can you hear me? Ichigo!"

"It's not gonna work, he's been locked away. I'm the King now," he declared, smirking.

"No, that's not true. Ichigo, I know you're still in there!"

"It's no use, he just wasn't strong enough. He couldn't handle my power."

"Ichigo, can you hear me? Fight him!" She said, ignoring the Hollow's words.

"Silly girl, I'm telling you it's not gonna work."

"Come on, Ichigo, I know you can fight him! You've done it before!"

"You sure have a lot of faith in him," he observed, eyes boring down on her."Not that that's gonna be any help to you," he said, leaning forward, getting closer to her right ear, his breath tickling her cheek.

Her heartbeat quickened but she didn't move, instead her glare intensified.

"I mean, here you are, all helpless. I could easily snap your little neck or strangle you," he said teasingly. "Or if you want I could use your katana to slice you up," he said, leering at her as he lowered his body to rub against the hilt of Sode no Shirayuki."Or Ol' Zangetsu," he said, jutting his chin towards Ichigo's desk, where his Zanpakutō rested. "It's your choice."

"Ichigo!" she called out.

"You're not afraid," he stated, half-disappointed, half-annoyed. "Why aren't you afraid?"

"He won't let you hurt me," she answered, meeting his gaze steadily.

"You sure have balls," he said," unlike that other chick, but that ain't gonna save you."

He released his grip on her left arm, then reached for her neck.

"Ichigo!" she called out even as she swatted Ichigo's arm, trying to prevent him from reaching her neck.

He easily evaded her swats, and soon his right hand found itself around her neck. She gasped, feeling his grip tightening.

"I-chigo," she uttered.

Ichigo's Hollow just laughed, releasing her other hand, and wrapping his now free hand around the other side of her neck. He settled himself in a straddling position, adjusting his grip around her neck so that he could put more pressure on it.

"I-ch..." His grip tightened further, cutting off her words.

_Ichigo._

She couldn't move, her arms and legs hung listlessly at sides. Her breathing was becoming shallow. The image of Ichigo was starting to blur; her eyes were starting to darken. Suddenly, the tight grip choking her to death stopped, and her crushed air pipes began to struggle for air. Shocked amber eyes stared down at her.

"R-Rukia! D-Did he hurt you?" Ichigo asked, panting, wide eyes examining her reddened neck, where his hands had just been wrapped around moments ago.

She gasped, struggling to breathe. "I-I'm f-fine."

There was a light tapping on the slightly ajar door."Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun," said a feminine voice.

Rukia twisted her head around, and Ichigo glanced up to see a stunned Orihime at the doorway. She stared at them, noticing the way their chests heaved, and the position they were in.

"Inoue, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked, after she failed to say anything.

She blinked and then managed to say in a shaky voice. "I-Ishida-kun and S-Sado-kun are ready for breakfast."

"Oh, right, we'll be there in a minute," Ichigo said, then glancing downward he noticed the position Rukia and he were in. They disentangled themselves, scrambling upwards looking flustered, a slight flush on their cheeks.

"We'll be there!" Rukia assured, the pitch of her voice rising. "I just gotta finish talking some sense into him." She quickly turned to face Ichigo, punching him in the arm.

"O-Okay," Orihime said, a shaky smile on her face as she left, closing the door behind her.

"Rukia, I..."Ichigo began, "Owww." He stumbled as pain shot up his foot, and then he found himself doubling over from a knee in the gut. He winced, feeling the burning contact of her palm as it connected with both his cheeks; each one receiving equal treatment.

"You idiot!" she seethed, violet eyes blazing. "Is this what you were waiting for? For your Hollow to start regaining control? To start attacking your nakama?"

Guilt flashed through his amber orbs.

Rukia's gaze softened a bit at that, but her tone remained the same. "I'm fine, Ichigo. Renji's fine as well. Get over it," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You were able to stop him, but you can't go on like this. Your Hollow's been acting up since battling Aizen, hasn't it?" She stared at him, his gaze confirming her suspicions. "Because of that new mask."

"Yeah," he said, staring at the floor. "At first, he was just talking more and more in my head, but now he's trying to take over."

"Well then, you'll just have to beat him into submission again! You can't expect to go fighting like that let alone beating Aizen in two weeks, if you can't even control your Hollow," Rukia stated.

"W-What?" Ichigo sputtered, gaping at her.

"That's right, Ichigo. The Hōgyoku will be ready in two weeks, give or take according to Urahara. Ukitake-taichō informed me of this, last night. So we can't waste any more time, you have to go see the Vizards." Noticing resolve as well pity in his eyes, she quickly added, "There's no time for mourning in war; we have to continue battling no matter who falls or else both of our worlds will be doomed."

"I know that," he said annoyed.

"Besides, you've given them enough time already. You better go today, you can't afford to waste more time. You've defeated your Hollow once before, and I know you can do it again! You better not come back until you have your Hollow under control. You got that!" she said, jabbing a finger in his chest.

"I will," he said resolutely. "And, Rukia…"

"Save it, Ichigo. I knew you'd stop him. Now, let's go," she said heading for the door.

He followed her, grabbing Zangetsu from his desk on his way out and slipping it into his back.

* * *

Orihime couldn't believe what she had just seen; Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun on the floor, on top of each other, looking like they had just been kissing. She closed her eyes, shaking her head, trying to erase the image from her head. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest, feeling like it was going to burst. She found it hard to breathe; she wasn't even sure how she was walking. Her eyes prickled, threatening to spill tears.

Kuchiki-san had made it seem like they had just been fighting but a part of her didn't believe it; she'd never seen them fight like that. She'd always known there was something between them. Could it be that they were now together? Or had they always been together? Have they just been hiding it all this time through their bickering?

Four nights ago, when they had first moved in to Kurosaki-kun's house, and she and Kuchiki-san had been lying in Yuzu's and Karin's replica beds respectively, Kuchiki-san had made a comment about how the house was a perfect duplicate of the real Kurosaki household except that it was too bad that the Twelfth Division had failed to include sheets and her other belongings in Ichigo's closet; however, she was quick to add that she was glad to be sleeping in a bed. She hadn't realized that the dark haired girl had been staying at Kurosaki-kun's house ever since she gave her Shinigami powers to him, and had resumed her stay once again upon her return from the Soul Society. She had felt her heart lurch with jealousy and couldn't help but detect a sort of longing…a disappointment about the closet in Kuchiki-san's voice despite the girl's words otherwise.

She hadn't quite believed that Kurosaki-kun had initially kept Kuchiki-san in his closet. She understood the reasons behind hiding her, but at the same time she didn't think that was something he would do. And, why would Kuchiki-san miss staying in a closet? That was just ridiculous. Surely, the honorable thing would have been for him to offer his bed to her while he slept on the floor. Or did they share it?

This information coupled with the way the raven haired girl always snapped Kurosaki-kun out of his depressions and the way he showed concern for her whenever she got hurt, and what she had just seen, couldn't help but make her feel that there was more to their relationship than they let on.

Her mind suddenly drifted over to that night that seemed long ago, the first time she had ever been inside his room, right before she had been taken to Hueco Mundo. She had grasped his hand, leaning forward, contemplating whether to kiss him. God, how much she wanted to. She could have, all she needed to do was lean forward and press her lips against his.

But he'd never know.

He'd never know she had kissed him, how she felt about him. In the end, knowing this, she couldn't force herself to do it. It wouldn't have been fair stealing a kiss that wasn't meant to be hers; that wasn't how she'd imagined her first kiss would be like. No, she had imagined him kissing her because he wanted to, because he desired it. But apparently, she wasn't what he wanted; it was _her._

"I wonder what's taking them so long ?" Uryū's voice wafted up the stairs.

She was just a step away from the landing; she had to stop thinking these thoughts. She inhaled sharply in an effort to stall the sob trying to escape her lips.

_Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe they were fighting after all and somehow they got tangled up and fell on top of each other. That could happen right? It's probably just the jealously in my heart making me think and feel this way._

She didn't want to feel this way. Really, she didn't.

Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders, and exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself down. She stepped onto the landing and descended the stairs, meeting Uryū and Sado at the foot of them.

Uryū frowned noticing something odd about Orihime's gaze, like it wasn't quite focused, like something was bothering her

"Where's Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san?" He asked.

"They're coming," she answered with just the slightest tremor in her voice despite the smile on her face.

"Are you okay, Inoue-san?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, widening her smile even more to reassure him.

He wasn't convinced. _What happened up there? _What could have possibly happened that had upset her? _Kurosaki. _It had to be him, what else? He had observed that Kurosaki and her friends, well people in general, getting hurt were the things that elicited the most reaction from her.

Back in Hueco Mundo, in Las Noches, he'd been relieved to find her physically well although he wasn't sure how being kidnapped at the hands of Aizen and the Espada had affected her mentally. Despite knowing that it was too early to tell, so far she had surprised him with her resilience and commitment to tend to the injured. She worked herself so much, healing so many people in quick succession to the point of exhaustion. While there was no doubt her powers had grown tremendously, even she wasn't immune from fatigue.

In the dome, she'd immediately tended to his wounds, those dealt by Ichigo's Hollow form and Ulquiorra, and afterwards she busied herself healing Renji, and Sado when they found them. She'd cried tears of joy and guilt at reuniting with her friends; she'd been sorry that she had ever put her friends in danger but they had quickly assured her that they were just glad she was fine.

He'd seen the worry in her eyes when she'd learned that Kurosaki had left for the fake town in the Material World to fight Aizen, but she quickly hid it by offering her assistance to Isane and Hanatarō when they were healing Byakuya, Kenpachi, and even Kurotsuchi, who joined the fight in the latter stages of the fight. And, once they'd arrived at Fake Karakura, he'd noticed her relief at seeing that the orange haired substitute Shinigami was okay save for a slashed shoulder and some other minor injuries. Kurosaki had urged her to go to those that needed her assistance more than he did and despite her obvious desire to heal him, she did as he asked, meanwhile Kuchiki-san used some healing Kidō on him. Inoue-san met the task of healing Hachi, Ukitake, and Suì-Fēng fervently; the latter didn't seem to be all that grateful which had annoyed him but Inoue-san had stopped him from goading the Second Division taichō into giving a more meaningful thanks. She was just glad that she could be of assistance.

Yes, nothing seemed to bother her except him and people getting hurt. What did that idiot do this time? He was always unaware of what he did.

"Oh, there they are," Orihime announced, as Rukia and Ichigo appeared at the top of the stairs and began climbing down the steps.

"Is everything okay?" Sado asked.

Uryū glanced at the tall teen, apparently he wasn't the only one noticing Orihime's strange behavior.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Ichigo said, his earlier deep scowl was gone instead his normal scowl was on his face, determination shining in his amber gaze.

"Let's get breakfast," he said, walking past them and heading towards the front door.

* * *

The cafeteria was bustling with activity when they arrived. Shinigami were coming and going, conversing loudly, joking, and eating in the normally vacant tables. Ichigo and his friends stared, observing the scene. Apparently, yesterday they had caught the ending act of the Seventh Division's dining because at least half of its members were currently occupying the seats.

Spotting a line where they usually received breakfast from Hanatarō and the other Fourth Division members, Ichigo frowned making his way there, his friends following his lead. Curious eyes seemed to follow them, hushed whispers began erupting across the tables; Ichigo ignored them. The line moved fairly quickly and they soon found themselves in front of a tired Hanatarō and a flustered Kotetsu Isane and three other Fourth Division members in front of long table filled with large pots, bowls, and eating utensils.

"Yo, Hanatarō," Ichigo greeted the short Shinigami. He nodded towards the silver haired woman. "Isane-san."

"Ohayo, Ichigo-san," Hanatarō replied, wiping the sweat from his forehead before grabbing one of the empty bowls in front of him. He filled it with steamed rice then passed it on to the Fourth Division fukutaichō, quickly turning his attention to the others behind Ichigo.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-san," Isane said as she added some tamagoyaki to his bowl and passed it to a male Shinigami with long brown hair.

"Busy morning?" he asked.

"This is just..." she shook her head, "chaos. Waking up to prepare everything to feed not just the taichōs, fukutaichōs and you and your friends, but an entire division! An entire division who expects to get their food quickly, which we are trying our best to do, but we can only do so much. And then there are people who actually have the gall to complain about how the food isn't even good, that they hate what we're serving..." She trailed off, blushing as she glanced anxiously at the Shinigami that were behind Sado. They seemed to be talking amongst themselves, not really paying attention, so she let out a sigh of relief.

Ichigo was now standing off to the side with his bowl in his hands, waiting for the others to receive their breakfast.

"Complaints are the worse," chimed in Hanatarō.

"That's awful," Orihime said, joining Ichigo.

"You could always not feed them," Ichigo suggested.

Longing shone in Isane's gaze to do just that.

"At least it's not the Eleventh Division," Hanatarō said, shuddering at the thought.

Isane paled, murmuring."Thank God, it's not."

Rukia, Uryū, and Sado soon joined Ichigo and Orihime. "Arigato, Isane-san, Hanatarō," Ichigo thanked them, giving the other Shinigami assisting them a nod in thanks, before they went in search of a table.

They found an empty table in the last row in front of windows. Sado, Uryū, and Ichigo sat facing the windows while Rukia and Orihime sat across from them. Everyone was quiet, lost in their own world, just like on their way to the cafeteria except for a couple of minutes of chatter that occurred after Rukia gave her update about Aizen and the failed search of the intruder.

As they ate breakfast, suddenly Orihime broke the silence. "Look, it's Mai-san."

The guys turned around to see Mai on the other side of the row parallel to their table, holding two bowls in either hand, walking alongside a male Shinigami that was shorter than her with dark bangs that covered his eyes.

If Mai wanted to stand out, there was no doubt she'd definitely succeeded. She stood out like a bright orange beacon in a sea of ebony colored heads, occasional blondes, brunettes, and red heads. In addition, the fact that she was female only seemed to highlight her presence even more; only forty percent of the Shinigami filling the tables were female.

She seemed to notice that someone was staring at her because she had stopped talking to her companion, and was now looking at them.

Orihime waved.

She smiled at them.

Mai turned to her companion and said something to him to which he shook his head vigorously. He began walking away, leaving Mai alone. She turned around, heading towards them.

"Ohayo," she said cheerfully upon reaching their table.

She stood by Uryū and Ichigo; Sado was seated on the other side of the substitute Shinigami. Her bright amethyst gaze regarded them from beneath the four stray strands of hair that framed her forehead; proof that they hadn't imagined the unusual combination of orange hair and violet eyes.

"Ohayo, Mai-san," Uryū greeted.

"Ohayo, Mai-san," Orihime smiled.

"Ohayo, Mai," Rukia said.

"Ohayo, Mai-san," Sado said.

Ichigo simply nodded since he was chewing his food; he was acutely aware that the stares in their direction had increased tenfold since Mai arrived.

"How are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Fine," Uryū answered first followed by similar replies from the others.

"What about you, Mai-san, how are you doing?" Orihime wondered.

"I'm doing well," she said.

"You're stocking up this time?" Ichigo said, noticing the two bowls she carried.

"W-What? Oh, no, one of them is actually for my superior officer," she explained.

"You have to get breakfast for him?"

"Hai."

"Why doesn't he get it himself?"

"Well, he's tired," she said.

"Tired?" Uryū echoed.

"What has he been doing that's gotten him so tired? Haven't all the Shinigami been doing the same thing just searching for that intruder that was never even found?" Ichigo asked, recalling how yesterday everywhere he went he saw Shinigami combing the town.

"Well, hai.." she said.

"He's just ordering his subordinates around because he doesn't feel like doing it himself, right?" Rukia asked.

"Uh," Mai started, as if she wanted to deny the statement, but then slowly nodded.

"You shouldn't have to do everything that they say; there's a limit to their power. You shouldn't have to follow orders that aren't related to your assignments. Don't let them push you around," Rukia advised.

"I know," Mai said.

"What's his rank?" Rukia asked.

"He's an eighteenth seat."

"He can be reported you know. He is just an eighteenth seat, there are plenty of people that outrank him. You should go to your fukutaichō or taichō if it really does get to be a problem."

"I will," she promised.

"Do you want to join us, Mai-san?" Orihime wondered.

"Well, I have to give my superior officer's breakfast to him," she said.

"Oh, right," Orihime said. "But can't you come afterwards?"

Mai looked across the room, where she was met with a furious glare from Okada.

"I'd like to but I don't think he would approve and I'd rather not upset him so early in the morning. It was nice seeing you guys again, but I really should be getting my superior officer's breakfast to him. I doubt he'd appreciate a cold breakfast," she said.

"Okay, bye," Orihime said.

"Remember, don't let him push you around," Rukia reminded her.

"I will, bye," she said, smiling.

"Um, where's Renji?" Ichigo asked, unable to spot the crimson haired male anywhere, not even in table in the front of the room where the fukutaichōs usually ate.

"He's covering one of the pillars. You see Hisagi-fukutaichō and Kira-fukutaichō have today off while Renji and Ōmaeda-fukutaichō guard the pillars today."

Ichigo's brows knitted. He had forgotten about that. The fukutaichōs and even some of the taichōs took turns guarding the pillars; the three destroyed pillars had been restored.

"He's perfectly fine, Ichigo. You know, Inoue's healing is impeccable."

"Arigato, Kuchiki-san," Orihime said, giving her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Across the cafeteria, in a table centered in the front of the room, Hisagi Shūhei nudged Kira Izuru, noticing that Ichigo and his friends were speaking to a girl with bright orange hair, part of which was pulled back and gathered into a pony tail by a white crescent moon barrette, flowing alongside the rest of hair until the middle of her back; its tips reminiscent of Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kira, look," he said, nodding his chin towards their direction.

Izuru's blue eyes widened.

"Never knew Iba-san had a girl in his division with orange hair. Thought Kurosaki was the only one with that hair color," Shūhei said.

"Weird," Izuru murmured.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Shūhei wondered. Ichigo never really talked to any Shinigami save for Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika whenever they were around.

"Their hair," Izuru offered, equally confused.

They watched as she left, catching only a glimpse of the side of her face as she went to go sit with her fellow Shinigami.

"Ohayo, Kira-kun, Hisagi-san," they heard a familiar voice chirp behind them.

They turned to find a smiling Momo with her hair pinned in its usual bun, flanked by Rangiku and Hitsugaya-taichō.

"Hinamori-kun!" gasped Izuru, surprised, "and Matsumoto-san! You're out of bed!"

Shūhei nodded, acknowledging their presence."Are you guys fine now?"

"Hai," Momo smiled, looking happier than they had seen in awhile.

"We've been perfectly since two days ago, but _someone _wouldn't let us leave the room," Rangiku said, cerulean eyes looking pointedly at a certain white haired taichō that stood beside Momo.

"Unohana-taichō said you needed your rest, I was merely following her instructions," Toshiro said.

"But, Taichō, you forced us to stay two extra days cooped up in the same little room with nobody to visit us except for you."

He glared at her.

"Okay, Unohana-taichō would come in but that doesn't count. Oh, and Orihime has visited us, but we haven't seen Shūhei and Kira in a while."

Izuru and Shūhei looked slightly guilty, the blonde more so than the raven haired male.

"They're busy, they have responsibilities. And, now that you two are okay, you'll have to start training again. I already informed you of the situation, we don't have much time until Aizen makes his move again. It might be in two weeks, it might be sooner. It doesn't matter, we have to stop him," Tōshiro said, looking at Momo out of the corner of his eye; he always gauged her reaction whenever he mentioned her former taichō. She had done fine earlier when he had told of the latest developments regarding Aizen.

Izuru, Shūhei, and Rangiku were also waiting for Momo's reaction.

Momo looked at them, aware that they were staring at her. "Right, we have to stop Aizen…" she said, catching herself before she uttered his former title."Don't worry Shiro"— he glared at her, stopping her—"I mean Hitsugaya-kun, we'll train."

His eyebrow twitched. "Hinamori, it's Hitsugaya-taichō!"

"Gomen, I mean Hitsugaya-taichō."

Kira and Shūhei shared a look, relieved that Momo seemed okay with the mentioning of Aizen.

"So, where do we get breakfast?" Rangiku wondered, eager to clear the tension from moments ago and to eat.

"Over there, Matsumoto-san," Izuru pointed towards the back of the room, where there was a small line in front of the table where Fourth Division members were still serving food.

"Over there?" she echoed, disappointed filling her voice. "Taichō," she glanced at him, pouting.

"What?" he said, and then upon noticing her pleading look and pouting lips, he added. "I'm not getting your breakfast for you."

"But..." she protested.

"You wanted to get out of your room, so now you have to act just like everyone else. Get your own breakfast."

"Aren't you getting breakfast, Taichō?" Matsumoto asked.

"No, I already ate," he informed her.

"That's not fair," the buxom beauty whined.

"You should have woken up earlier, if you wanted to avoid lines," he said.

Rangiku then looked at Izuru and Shūhei with pouting lips.

"Uh, I'll..." Shūhei offered.

"No," Tōshiro interrupted. "If she wants to eat, she's going to get it herself."

Rangiku frowned.

"Come on, Rangiku-san," Momo said. "The line's pretty short and besides it'll give us a chance to say hello to Isane-san."

"Fine," she muttered following the Fifth Division fukutaichō.

"We'll be right, back!" Momo smiled.

Izuru and Shūhei shared a look, surprised to see their friend almost like her old self.

* * *

"Ichigo-kun," Jūshirō called out, smiling warmly, as he approached the former ryoka's table, Shunsui beside him was grinning, looking strange without his beloved straw hat.

"How are you all?" Jūshirō asked, his coffee colored eyes sweeping over everyone.

"Fine," Ichigo answered.

"Good," Orihime said.

"Fine," the others said.

"How about you, Ukitake-san? Kyōraku-san?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm doing well, thanks," the white haired man replied.

"Not bad," the brunette said.

"Is something the matter?" Ichigo asked, wondering why the two taichōs were visiting them.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong," Jūshirō assured him. "We just decided to stop by and say hello," he smiled."I trust Kuchiki has already told you of all the recent developments."

"Hai, Ukitake-taichō, I told them," Rukia replied.

"There really isn't anything else I have to say on the matter. We just have to try to be prepared as best as we can. "

"We are doing that," Ichigo said.

Sado, Uryū, Orihime, and Rukia nodded, faces full of determination

"Good to hear," Jūshirō smiled approvingly. "I'm sure the training you're doing will help each of you become stronger. It can be rough sometimes, but the point is it will strengthen us. We cannot get stronger if we do not endure struggles."

Ichigo lowered his eyes briefly, but then caught Rukia's gaze and said, "Yeah, that's true."

"Geez, Ukitake, you're making it seem like they have to overwork themselves. Don't forget they have to enjoy themselves too. What's the point of having the calm before the storm if you don't enjoy it?" Shunsui added.

"Well, yes...that's certainly true," the Thirteenth Division taichō agreed. "Make sure you take time to enjoy yourselves as well."

They nodded.

"Best of luck," Jūshirō said. "We'll leave you so you can finish your breakfast and get on with your day."

He waved while Shunsui grinned lazily at them and then they walked away.

* * *

Okada's face looked it was going to explode; he was red faced and the veins in his forehead were throbbing and his fat cheeks puffed out making him look like he had a head for a tomato with thinly patched hair on top of giant beach ball of a body.

"Kuroda, why the hell were you talking to Kurosaki instead of bringing my breakfast straight to me?" Okada yelled, sitting between Keiji and Mikio.

"They wanted to say hello," she explained, giving him his bowl, which he snatched. She slipped into a seat beside Emiko. Taro sat on the other side of the brunette.

"You could have waved, just like that girl," he snapped, cold eyes glaring at her. "You didn't need to go to them. If my food is cold because of your little hello, you're going to get me another one," he warned her, bringing his fork to his lips.

As he began to chew his food, his face suddenly contorted into an agonized look. His cheeks swelled up and he spat out his food.

"It's hot!" he said angrily as he snatched Keiji's drink and downed it; droplets splashed over his chin.

"But isn't that what you wanted, Eighteenth Seat Okada, sir?" Mai asked, wrinkling her orange eyebrows.

"Too hot," he corrected, slamming the cup down on the table.

"At least it's not cold, Eighteenth Seat Okada, sir," Mikio said, poking at his own breakfast nervously. "It'll cool down in a bit and it'll be okay."

Okada shot him a cold glare before returning his gaze on Mai. "Kuroda, go get me a new one," he ordered, pushing away the bowl in front of him.

"I'm sorry they overheated your breakfast, Sir, but I'm afraid I can't get you a new bowl because they said they aren't giving seconds. I think maybe they're running low on supplies," Mai said.

He furrowed his brows, annoyed, "What?" but before he could go on, someone called to him.

"Okada!" A thirty-year-old looking guy in a crew cut with an athletic build came over and clapped Okada on the shoulder.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Could be better," he answered, his anger fading. Apparently, this was someone he knew and got along with.

Mikio shot her a 'you just got saved' look while she gave him a grateful look for his earlier comment. Keiji noticing the exchange shook his head as he chewed his food.

"Is your food cool enough to eat?" Emiko asked, sparing Mai a glance.

The orange haired girl glanced down at her bowl. "I think so," she answered, dipping her fork in her bowl, bringing it to her mouth, and blowing on it just in case, before she ate it. She nodded, affirming it was okay to eat.

Unfortunately, much to everyone's disappointment not just Emiko's , they were informed earlier this morning that they were to remain not in their ten or eleven person group, but in their five person group for the duration of their stay in the replica town. This was even worst news, since they no longer interacted with the other Shinigami who were led by another eighteenth seat, who was much more likeable and approachable than Okada.

But no one was probably more disappointed than Mai, for she was the one, being the most subjected to do Okada's bidding. True to Okada's words, he found a way to make up for tardiness yesterday. As soon as he found out they had to re-search their assigned area, he sat down at the base of a tree, once they were away from the other Shinigami led by the other eighteenth seat, of course, and ordered her to search the area he had checked earlier while he took a nap. Afterwards, he forced her to recheck the entire area they were assigned by herself. And, as if that wasn't enough, he ordered her to fetch his dinner last night, and his breakfast this morning.

Despite everything, Mai seemed to be keeping her chin up, not letting Okada bother her. Taro watched her out of the corner of her eye, as she ate and talked to Emiko. There was no denying that her orange hair and amethyst colored eyes were exotic but what he admired the most was her bright demeanor. He wished he could be like that, unperturbed by being taken advantage of. He'd been bullied most of his life and he had never been able to be as cheery as she seemed. And, even more amazing was the fact that she was willing to risk facing Okada's anger by arriving late yesterday on account of him, and stopping by to see those humans. He had to admit she was brave, even if she technically wasn't standing up for herself.

"I'll meet you guys at the building's entrance once you're done with your breakfast," Okada announced, grabbing his bowl and bumping into the table with his protruding belly as he slid out of his seat, and stood beside his friend.

"You're not eating with us, Eighteenth Seat Okada, sir?" Keiji asked.

"No," he said and with that he went away.

Mikio scooted over to sit by his dark haired friend.

"Finally a break from him," Mikio said.

"Yeah," Keiji agreed.

"I wonder when he's gonna let up on Mai-san," the blonde whispered, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"You mean when he's going to start let up on his subordinates in general, right? You know that's how he is. I doubt it'll change any time soon, more like never," Keiji whispered back.

"I know, but she doesn't deserve it. She's so sweet," Mikio said, staring at her.

She was still talking to Emiko.

Keiji rolled his eyes, "Does anybody deserve his treatment?"

"Well, no," Mikio admitted, "but..."

"The only way we're going to stop being treated like that by Okada and others like him, is if we become seated officers ourselves. We need to move up the ranks, not get sidetracked by cute girls," he said, giving him a sidelong glance.

"What?" the blonde shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not getting sidetracked."

"Don't give me that, you always get sidetracked by some girl. And this time it's _her_," he said, tilting his chin towards her.

"W-What? No.." Mikio shook his head, lowering his voice even further. "Would you shut up, she could hear you!"

"We're whispering, idiot, and why are you worried that she'll hear us if you don't even like her?"

"I..."

Keiji stared him down.

"Okay, maybe I do," the blonde admitted.

A smirk appeared on Keiji's face, but then it disappeared, and he became serious again. "We'll get over your crush, nothing good can come of it anyway. You heard Komamura-taichō's report this morning, the Hollows are getting stronger, we need to keep our head in the game. We're in a war, this is our chance to prove ourselves. Maybe get a promotion."

"You're right," Mikio nodded. "I doubt she'd ever noticed someone like me, anyway," he mumbled, which somehow Keiji managed to decipher.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm starting to think maybe she has a crush on Kurosaki. Did you see how she was smiling when she saw him?"

"She smiled at everyone."

"I think she smiled more at him, though. And that would certainly explain why she dyed her hair orange. Okada is probably right; she's a Kurosaki fan girl."

"Maybe she is his fan. So, what? It's just a stupid little crush. All the girls in the Gotei 13 have them. Doesn't mean they don't date other people, not that you should ask her out. We're concentrating on fighting Hollows, not thinking about girls remember?"

Mikio ignored him. "I mean, what does she like about him?" He wondered, gazing in the direction where the substitute Shinigami sat. "He looks scary, the way he's scowling all the time and that hair. Don't get me wrong it looks good on Mai-san, but on him? It's horrible."

They watched as Ukitake-taichō and Kyōraku-taichō approached Ichigo's table and began talking to them.

"Let's see how she reacts when we mention him."

"It doesn't matter how she reacts. Would you quit talking about her? You need to get over your crush."

"Keiji, look who's visiting Kurosaki," Mikio spoke in a normal tone that he was sure Mai could hear.

Mai, however, was staring down at her bowl, lost in thought.

"I wonder why Ukitake-taichō and Kyōraku-taichō are talking to Kurosaki?" Mikio spoke even louder, eyeing her expectantly.

Emiko raised an eyebrow at him. Taro glanced up from his bowl.

Mai looked up and said, "What?"

Her voice was cool and low a complete contrast to her high-pitched voice. Noticing the surprised looks, she said in her normal tone," Did you call my name? Sorry, I was just thinking."

"No, I didn't. Are you okay?" Mikio asked.

"Yeah, I am," she assured him.

"I was just talking about how Ukitake-taichō and Kyōraku-taichō showed up and are talking to Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends," Mikio explained, still looking towards where Ichigo was.

Mai glanced over her right shoulder to see that Mikio's words were indeed true, and then quickly returned her attention to him and the others.

"They sure are," was all she said, sounding disinterested, as she resumed eating.

The blonde male looked at his dark haired friend in surprise. The former just shrugged his shoulders in a 'there you go' gesture, his eyes imploring him to just drop it. When Mikio looked in front of him, he was met with the questioning gaze of Emiko, which he just ignored as he busied himself with finishing his breakfast.

"I'll be right back," Mai suddenly said, grabbing her now empty bowl, and standing up.

"Where are you going, Mai-san?" Taro asked.

"Just to the ladies room," she replied.

"Oh, okay," he said.

She walked away from them, eyes peering in the direction where the Eight and Thirteenth Division taichōs were walking towards, the exit. She dumped her bowl in a table meant for collecting the dirty dishes, and headed straight for the exit.

Back at the table, Emiko asked, "So, what was that about?"

Mikio and Keiji looked at her confused.

"Why did you guys suddenly start talking about Kurosaki?" she clarified.

"I just thought it was interesting that the taichōs were talking to him. I mean, why were they doing it in the first place?" Mikio explained.

"Oh, really?" She asked, in a tone filled with disbelief.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with being curious?"

"Not at all," she responded, her hazel eyes narrowing. "It was just a bit random, a bit fishy. What I'm missing, Fujimoto? What aren't you telling me?"

"That's all there was to it. Geez, I can't even make a comment before you start attacking me."

"I don't always attack you," she said.

"You sort of always do," Keiji said, "You always contradict him, put him down, or something."

Emiko looked pensive for a moment, "It's not my fault, he always says something stupid, annoying, or weird."

"Anyways, I have to go to the restroom. Wanna come Keiji?" Mikio said, and then glancing at Taro, he added,"Taro?"

Both males nodded in agreement. Mikio quickly got out of his seat, the others did the same and they left before the brown haired girl could say anything else. A couple of minutes later, they were headed on their way back to the cafeteria, when Mikio suddenly stopped short, catching a glimpse of orange between a column and a wall in the hall where the elevators and stairs were located. He did a double take, spotting Mai hiding in the space between the column and the wall. She was peering over the column, and as he looked around the column, down the hall, he saw Ukitake-taichō, Kyōraku-taichō, and Unohana-taichō talking.

"What's wrong, Mikio?" Keiji asked.

"Nothing, you guys go on without me, okay?" He said.

"What?" Keiji asked.

The blonde just waved him away, "I'll be there."

"Fine," Keiji said, and he and Taro walked away.

Mikio stealthily made his way towards Mai. He noticed she was intently staring at the taichōs, as if she was waiting for something. He tapped her shoulder just as she was taking a step forward now that Unohana-taichō had left. She whirled around, looking surprised, and then annoyed but that look quickly dissipated from her face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"N-Nothing," she said, her voice slightly sharp.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Just admiring the architecture," she quickly explained, running a finger down the column.

He had a questioning look in his eyes, but before he could say something she said, " Is it time to go? Is everybody done eating? Let's go, before Okada-san gets mad." She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

* * *

Mikio leapt forward, swinging his sword downward towards Mai only to be stopped by her blade. He pulled back, and she twisted around, blocking his blade as it came towards her again.

In front of them, Emiko and Keiji were sparring while Okada and Taro sparred thirty feet away beside them by a red warehouse. They were training in a street that was surrounded by warehouses on either side; this was their assigned area for Hollow duty. With nothing to do as they watched bored, the empty street and warehouses, Keiji had suggested that they engage in sparring, which they had been doing for the past half hour. They had been taking turns, fighting everyone in the group. So far, Mai and Emiko had fought against each other, Keiji against Okada, and Taro versus Mikio.

Mai parried another blow, stepped back, and then began working her into Mikio's defenses. He quickly reacted, blocking all her strikes, but all the while being pushed back.

"You idiot!" Okada hollered, as he brought his sword hard on the ground. Taro had jumped away, letting his sword fall onto the ground.

"How the hell I'm supposed to practice with someone who can't even hold his katana right?" Okada continued to complain, glaring at Taro and the fallen sword.

Mai paused in her attack, sparing a glance at Taro and Okada, Mikio then charged forward, his katana slicing the air, heading straight towards Mai. Only then did he notice that Mai had looked away, he tried to stop but his katana but it was too late, his blade was just ... _clang. _

His blade shook as Mai's own crashed against it. He blinked at her surprised and relieved at the same time.

"Almost had me there," she smiled, amethyst eyes twinkling.

She jumped back, ready to continue their match. Taro had now collected his sword and was now attempting to fight Okada again.

Mikio led the attack this time, working his way into her defenses. He grinned seeing an opportunity to end this round. He slashed downward, but she jumped, flipping over his head, and landing in mid air. He quickly turned, stopping the blow that could have slashed his neck. She was pretty good.

The noise of a Zanpakutō and body falling sounded again.

"This just pathetic," Okada muttered. "How the hell did you even graduate the Academy?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Mai noticed Taro scrambling up and picking up his katana.

"G-G-Gomen. I've n-n-ever been good at Zanjutsu."

"Well, you don't seem to be good at anything," Okada sneered.

Mai feinted, and Mikio fell for it but he quickly recovered. Okada continued muttering, and Mai narrowed her eyes, loosening her hold on the hilt of her katana as her sparring partner's blade came down over hers. Her Zanpakutō clattered to the ground.

"You're pretty good, Mikio-san," Mai praised the blonde, bending down to pick up her katana.

"You're not bad yourself," Mikio said.

"I hope you don't mind, but I was thinking maybe Taro-san and I should switch places. If Okada-san doesn't mind, that is?" she whispered. "Well, actually I guess it's about time, every one switches don't you think?"

"You're right," he nodded, slightly disappointed.

Mai walked over to Okada and Taro. "Eighteenth Seat Okada, sir, if you'd like we could switch. Mikio-san and I are done, and…"

"Fine," he accepted, cutting her off.

Mai walked over to where Taro was and patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Taro-san. I'll be sparring with Okada-san from now on."

"B-Be c-careful," he stammered.

"He doesn't like to lose, huh?" She commented, referring to how he didn't go easy on Keiji in order to make sure he came out the victor.

Taro shook his head.

"Don't worry about me," she said. "I'll be okay." Her eyes shone with confidence.

"B-But," he protested.

"Would you hurry up and leave, Takeda," Okada ordered.

"Go," she said and Taro quickly ran away towards Mikio, Keiji, and Emiko, who had stopped their fighting in order to switch partners.

Mai took on a fighting stance, Zanpakutō held readily in her hands. Sighing like he was bored out of his mind, Okada raised his own Zanpakutō, preparing himself for the sparring session. He didn't move, forcing Mai to initiate the attack. He easily warded off all her attacks and then began attacking her, launching his weight behind every swing.

"Least you can hold your katana," he stated as she didn't falter under her thrusts, "unlike that other useless twit, but then again, you're still no match for me. None of you are," he said as he swung his Zanpakutō hard, trying to catch her off balance, but she was steadfast and held on.

His eyes widened just the slightest bit. He had been sure she wouldn't be able to handle his attacks. She was just a tiny little thing compared to him. He moved back awaiting her next attack.

"If you feel that Taro-san's skill are lacking, why don't you teach him, Eighteenth Seat, Okada, sir?" Mai asked, jumping forward.

"Teach him?" he echoed, as he dodged her attack. "That's what the Academy is for. I don't even know how he made it out of there, let alone recruited in our division."

"If he made it, then he's obviously got the qualities to be a Shinigami. And, as a seated officer, isn't it your duty to help improve everybody's skills?" she asked.

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Hollows!" Keiji's voice filled the air.

Mai and Okada glanced up, seeing three praying mantis like creatures with triangular heads, long slender bodies and legs, fluttering bony wings, and spiked forelegs hovering over the air by the other building across the street where Keiji and Taro stood. Hearing a cracking noise coming from the building next to them, they turned their heads, seeing four more of the same creatures. Two of them were perched at the top of the roof, while the other two were closer to the edge.

"There's more!" Mikio shouted.

Five more Hollows appeared in the sky over Mikio and Emiko, who were located thirty feet southeast of Okada and Mai.

Keiji sprang forward, twisting his Zanpakutō to the side and cutting through a creature. Taro nervously braced himself for battle as he watched a Hollow come straight at him. Emiko was already in the air alongside Mikio, as they slashed at the Hollows.

Mai watched as one of the Hollows closest to the edge of the roof, leapt off and flew straight at her. She raised her katana in front of her, slicing off its forelegs but it disappeared as she was about to cut through its chest. Sensing it behind her, she whirled around, cracking its mask.

Beside her, Okada's mouth was twisted into an ugly smile as he chopped off the Hollow's triangular head. The other remaining creatures rushed towards them.

Mai ducked avoiding an outstretched spiked leg that meant to rake her.

"Hadō 33: Sōkatsui," she said, pointing her hand towards the creature's underbelly.

Blue flames shot out of her hand, engulfing the creature and destroying it.

She glanced over to Keiji and Taro. The short Shinigami looked relieved that the fight was over while Keiji was holding his Zanpakutō over his shoulder, looking like he didn't even break up a sweat. Turning around, she saw that Emiko had just dealt the final blow to the Hollows she and Mikio had been fighting.

Suddenly, twenty more praying mantis creatures appeared around them, some hovering in the sky, others landing on top of the warehouses, sending tiles crashing off the roofs onto the ground below.

Mai and Okada shunpoed to where Keiji and Taro were, Emiko and Mikio also joined them. They stood in a circle, back to back, surveying the scene before them.

"There's so many," Keiji stated, looking grimly at the Hollows.

"Where all these Hollows coming from?" Mikio wondered.

""It's called Hueco Mundo, remember?" Emiko said.

"I mean how many praying mantis freaks are there?" Mikio amended, glaring at her.

"Would you quit your yammering and get this over with?" Okada said.

"Hai," they answered.

"So, how exactly are we doing this?" Mikio asked.

Okada glared at him.

"I mean formation wise…"

"Just worry about the Hollows in front of you," Mai said.

Displeased that Mai had answered before him, Okada was about to say something when a Hollow came at him. He reacted by slicing its head off. Everyone dispersed, heading towards the Hollows in front of them.

"They weren't kidding when they said these Hollows were going to be trickier," Emiko commented to Mikio as the Hollows kept dodging her slashes.

"I know I wish they'd quit flying around," Mikio agreed.

"Well do something about it," she said as she called out her Zanpakutō.

Electricity shot of her Zanpakutō zapping one of the creatures.

"I am," he muttered, as he too released his Zanpakutō.

Mai was fighting three Hollows on top of a warehouse that was just past the one she had been fighting earlier. Her bangs flew around her forehead as she struggled to cut the Hollows she was fighting. Irritation and determination burned in her eyes as the back of her kosode got nipped by a Hollow's pincer mouth because she just narrowly managed to shunpo out of the way.

She glared at the Hollows, daring them to approach her. The one closest to her on her right, darted forward, and she leapt over it, flipping in mid air and severing its head. She landed back on the roof, taking in her next opponents.

One of its companions let an angry buzzing noise as it shot out some sort of sticky liquid. It caught part of her left foot. She struggled to lift her foot from the ground.

"Ahhh!" Taro screamed. "Help!"

"Okay, that's enough playing around," she said, refocusing her attention on the Hollows. "Hadō 4: Byakurai!" Blue lightning burst out of her finger, striking both Hollows.

With a quick swipe of her Zanpakutō she removed the sticky substance holding her foot, and quickly turned to see Taro down below laying on the street covered in the same substance she had just removed, his katana a couple feet away from his outstretched hand and a Hollow on top of him.

The others were heading to help Okada, who had just begun to fight with a Hollow that looked like it was the mother of all the praying mantis creatures. It was five times larger, and it's gelatinous red eyes looked furious.

"Hang on, Taro," she yelled, pointing her sword in his direction.

"Descend, Hyouketsu Kiri," she said, a pale lavender light enveloping her Zanpakutō.

Once the light subsided, mist began to swirl around a semi-white, translucent blade. The bronze rectangular crossguard with diamond etchings had disappeared and become replaced by a silver diamond shaped hollow crossguard. The hilt had changed from royal purple to a bright white, and the lozenge pattern running down it had now become royal purple.

Mist swirled out of the blade, heading straight towards the Hollow attacking Taro and covering him. "Mugen Hyouhen," she said.

Taro watched anxiously, as the mist surrounding the Hollow suddenly disappeared, transforming into, he blinked, tiny quartz like ice crystals; miniature razor sharp six sided prisms with six sided pyramids on either end of them filled the sky, sparkling in the sunlight. The Hollow screamed as ice crystals punctured him, destroying him.

Taro sighed relieved.

Feeling a sharp, stinging sensation on the upper part of her left arm, Mai turned, spotting a Hollow's spiked foreleg embedded in her arm.

"Damn it, let go," she hissed, swinging her katana at him with her other arm.

He didn't remove his leg, instead he reached for her with his other leg. She sliced it off, and only then did he begin to remove his other leg from her arm. She made a move to try to cut off said leg, and he raked his leg downward tearing the sleeve of her kosode and shitagi, exposing the blood running down her arm. Blood covered bandage like cloth slipped off her arm out with something that sparkled gold in the sunlight as the wind carried it out over the rooftop and down to the floor below.

She tried to move her left arm but it hung limply on her side.

Yells filled the air as a blast resonated in the area; a cero had been unleashed. Wasting no time, she aimed her sword at the creature, shrouding him in mist.

"Mugen Hyouhen," she muttered, as she turned, shunpoeing towards the ground below where the others where.

When she arrived, she spotted Keiji and Emiko unconscious at the foot of the red colored warehouse, covered in various cuts and scrapes. Mikio had been thrown in the opposite direction, in the middle of the street, where Taro was, who had apparently managed to free himself of the sticky stuff he'd been doused in. The short Shinigami stood shaking, staring at the large Hollow that was currently spewing his sticky liquid over Okada, who was lying on his back. Mikio was lying at the foot of Taro's feet, unable to move partially because he was still stunned from the blast, and because the right side of his body was paralyzed.

"Help me!" Okada was screaming. His Zanpakutō lay scattered on the floor twenty feet away from him, closer to where Emiko and Keiji were.

"Help me!" Okada kept yelling, watching horrified as half his body was glued to the floor by the adhesive coming from the huge triangular head above him.

"H-Hadō 33: Sōkatsui," Taro shouted, aiming a shaking hand at huge praying mantis.

The spell hit the creature on his right eye. It didn't even glance up, so Taro attempted it again. This time the Hollow decided to shoot Taro with a stream of adhesive instead of Okada. The short Shinigami tumbled to the ground beside Mikio.

"Taro!" Mikio shouted.

"Help me," Okada yelled. "Kuroda, what the hell are you waiting for! Help me!" he shouted, noticing her arrival.

She stood thirty feet directly in front of him; Mikio and Taro lay a couple feet away on her right.

"You expect me to help you, Sir?" she asked sweetly.

"Kuroda!" he yelled, annoyed at the stupidity of her question.

"And, why I would I do that?" she asked her voice losing some of its sweetness, but still maintaining her high pitch. Her gaze firmly locked on Okada.

"W-What?" his eyes nearly bulged out his sockets. "Kuroda, what the..."

By now, he was covered up to mid chest in the sticky stuff.

"What?" she interrupted him. "Do you really believe that I'm gonna save you just because you're my _superior officer?_ Because it's my duty, because I owe you respect. How can I be willing to risk my life for someone who doesn't even respect his subordinates?" Her voice was starting to sound a bit strained, as though she was having trouble keeping her anger in check.

Mikio and Taro were staring in shock, unable to believe what they were hearing, from their position on the floor.

"H-Help me!" Okada started to plead, panic filling his voice as the Hollow suddenly raised his leg ready to strike the large man now that he was thoroughly secured.

"A title is meaningless if you don't have respect from those around you. Remember that in your next life, _Dai._"

"Mai-san!" Taro and Mikio gasped, watching as the giant creature lowered its leg.

Okada shut his eyes, bracing himself for the pain of the protruding spike in his body. Seconds ticked by, and he didn't feel his flesh being torn, instead he felt a cool mist floating above him. He nervously opened his eyes, seeing the giant praying mantis stepping back, shaking his head, and blinking his eyes. He seemed aggravated by the mist.

Taro and Mikio stared at Mai, confused. She had just been about to let Okada get attacked by the Hollow and be killed, and yet she released a blast of mist straight at the creature.

She stood, pointing her Zanpakutō straight at the creature, still not looking at them.

"And, here I thought you were actually going to go through with it," said a male voice.

Mai turned her gaze towards a man with long, flowing teal hair, dressed in white wearing a white mask shaped like a pair of glasses over his eyes, standing beside Mikio.

"It would have certainly been entertaining. Here, I was thinking, how absolutely dreadful it is that I landed in a place with a bunch of Shinigami that barely have an ounce of reiatsu, and some low ranked seat that just barely emits more reiatsu than them. I got all excited when you were about to let him die, but you had to let him live, didn't you?" He sighed, disappointed. "Well, at least for a couple of seconds longer. It looks like I'm going to have to entertain myself with you guys after all."

"Ahh," Mikio cried out as he was suddenly raised from the floor.

"Mikio-san!" Mai shouted.

Okada suddenly screamed. Mai saw that the Hollow had cleared the area of the mist she had emitted earlier, and was now piercing Okada's right arm. Her gaze flickered from Okada to Mikio, who was dangling from the Arrancar's arm.

"Let him go Arrancar," she stated, speaking in a cool commanding voice, no trace of her high-pitched voice.

"What are you going do about it?" He asked, eyeing her paralyzed arm. "You only have one good arm, and like I said earlier, you barely have any reiatsu. There's no way, you could save any of your little friends," he said, looking over to where Okada was.

Mai didn't reply instead she pointed her Zanpakutō towards the Hollow attacking Okada, releasing yet again another cloud of mist. The air around her suddenly began to glow a pale, lavender color.

"What's this?" the Arrancar looked at her interested.

_Her reiatsu is increasing, _Taro thought, watching from the ground transfixed. It was rising past the average level just getting into the lower level seated Shinigami range like Okada when a blur appeared in front of the Arrancar.

"Mind if I cut in," a voice said as a giant, black and silver cleaver blade started cutting the Arrancar's arm.

The Arrancar grimaced, shaking his hand before it was completely cut off, sending Mikio flying into the air past Mai. Mai's increasing reiatsu instantly disappeared, lowering to its normal level.

"T… K-Kurosaki-san," Mai said, surprised to see Ichigo standing in front of the Arrancar.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," he said, nodding towards the Arrancar. "You better take care of your friend."

"Hai," Mai said.

* * *

Mikio groaned, as he landed on the ground. His left shoulder jerked with the sudden impact and parts of his body that weren't paralyzed ached. He lay there, letting the dizziness from the fall pass. Once it was over, he realized something was poking into his back, on his left side. He shifted, trying to get away from whatever was underneath him. Finally, after much trying he succeeded.

He turned his head to see what he had been laying on. It looked like cloth covered in a blood. He raised his head up a little, trying to get a better view of it. Suddenly a breeze came in, moving the cloth slightly so that he caught sight of a glint of gold.

_What is that?_

He reached for it, fingers struggling to secure themselves over the cloth. Once he was sure he caught of a piece of it, he pulled it towards him.

He fumbled with the cloth, revealing a bronze pentagon shape with the number seven and insignia of the Seventh Division, the iris flower.

He blinked, unable to believe what he was seeing.

_What's Iba-fukutaichō's badge doing here, covered in blood?_

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter, things are about to get very interesting, to say the least. Okay, maybe that's a huge understatement. Anyways, I hope my pacing is okay. Next one will definitely be focused on Mai and Ichi and co. The rest of my OCs won't be around for much longer. Maybe they'll be briefly mentioned later on but that's about it.

I'd love to hear any ideas from you guys concerning what you'd like to see about Aizen's plans and the Hōgyoku. I'm not going down the route that the manga is currently going (the Hōgyoku materializing a person's inner most desires). Remember, this is up to Ch382, although I will have to say that I will be using some elements of the later manga chapters as I see fit for the story (certain things not events).

And, as far as the current manga chapters, it looks like Tite is going in a similar direction that I'm going with Ichigo's Hollow. I won't go into details for those that aren't caught up, but I just have to say that initially it didn't look like he was going there, but then all of a sudden he did.

Ultimately, I was just want to show that Ichigo has to find a balance between his inner Hollow and his Shinigami self, which seems to be where Tite is headed again. I wish I had written these chapters before Tite released his manga chapters but oh, well. They actually motivate to write so I could come up with my chapters. It's just too bad I can't write fast enough hehe. And I actually won't be returning to Ichigo's Hollow troubles until Ch 6. Yeah, Ichigo is about to get sidetracked.

And, as far as Mai's Zanpakutō and attack, I do not know Japanese, so they are literal translations.

**Quick Glossary**

**Ohayo**- good morning

**Tamagoyaki**- rolled omelet

**Hai**- yes

**Katana**- sword

**Zanjutsu- **swordsmanship

**Shunpo- **flash step

**Kosode-** black Shinigami outer robe

**Hyouketsu Kiri- **Freezing Mist

**Mugen Hyouhen- **infinite ice shards

**Shitagi- **white under shirt worn underneath the kosode

Please don't forget to review! Reviews motivate to write! Hopefully the next update will be faster!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo. However, I do own my OCs and their Zanpakutō**.**

**Feedback: **Reviews are what keep me writing, so please don't forget to review! However, flames aren't appreciated.

**A/N: **Thanks to all my readers and to all those who have added me to your alerts! You guys are awesome! I don't mean to write a long author's note, especially not in the beginning, but I feel that it's necessary since it applies to my story and the Bleachverse in general. However, the good news is that this is a long chapter. I hope that makes up for it.

First off, before I start my rant on reiatsu and reiryoku, I have to talk about the editing that I've done to the previous chapter. I realized that I was getting ahead of myself when I wrote the last line of Ch4, ' He then remembered Mai's torn sleeve.' so I've deleted it. My bad. He didn't actually see it since he was on her right side, however, he did hear the Arrancar talk about her arm. What does this mean for you guys? You'll have to bear with my OCs other than Mai, a bit more in this chapter. Sorry, it had to be done. The end result is a more dramatic chapter.

Also, the part in CH 4 with Uryū's POV has been edited (Don't worry, you don't need to reread it unless you want to, because it will be alluded to in a rather quick conversation between Uryū and Ichigo.)

Okay, now on to my rant on reiatsu and reiryoku. I'm trying to do my best in using these terms the best I can. I do not claim to be perfect and neither are Tite Kubo or Studio Perriot ( the animators). I think it's pretty evident that they've made mistakes along the way of producing the manga and anime (subbed and dubbed).

I'll admit, I'm tweaking reiatsu and reiryoku to fit for my story. Once you finish reading this chapter you'll see what I'm talking about. You've probably already noticed that I use both reiatsu and reiryoku whereas most people tend to solely use reiatsu. I've come across this topic in a forum. This is partially due to bad manga translations as well as mistakes by the animators which ends up confusing people.

**Reiryoku **is spiritual power or spirit energy of a being while **Reiatsu **is the pressure created when reiryoku is released into the air. It's really a pretty simple definition, but there are plenty of scenes that make it confusing. Early on in the series, Reiryoku was mostly talked about whereas now reiatsu is always talked about. In truth, in makes sense since nowadays, it's just one battle after another, which means the people fighting are releasing their reiatsu. However, I will admit there are some scenes that are questionable in regards to the terms they use ( I won't give specifics because that'll just make this AN longer. It's just something for you guys to think about if you haven't noticed already.).

If you remember, initially Ishida and Rukia would talk about sensing reiryoku not reiatsu. The truth is you can sense both. According to Bleach Wiki (I think for the most part they do a good job of providing info on Bleach. Of course, they're only human as well.) everyone has a unique reiryoku pattern which everyone emits. If can be hidden of course just like reiatsu. This reiryoku will of course translate to its reiatsu pattern once it's released in the air as reiatsu. Reiryoku is what Shinigami use to activate their Shikai, use kidō, etc (it's energy). Reiatsu is used defensively (to stun, to protect one's self from getting cut. It's the aura).

With that being said, I don't believe Shinigami run around the Seireitei releasing their reiatsu unless they're fighting of course. They would instead seek a person's reiryoku. Honestly, I will have to say that I'm not really sure if reiatsu is immediately released when people are fighting or if it's not released until they release their Shikai. I would think yes, automatically, but in watching many Bleach fight scenes (Yeah, I'm aware I still need to work on my action scenes)I'm just wondering why aren't regular Shinigami truly affected by Ichigo's reiatsu since its pretty strong. Although, he doesn't really know how to control it, he obviously has some kind of control over it. I'm just guessing that it's only when a person focuses on releasing a lot of reiatsu or on stunning a person that it affects a person. At least, that's the reasoning I'm using why Mai, who's only emitting average reiatsu, isn't fainting by being near Ichigo or any other person with a higher level of reiatsu. And one last thing, when people leave reiatsu it's because they've obviously released it or used kidō. I just feel that Aizen released some reiatsu on purpose so that the Gotei 13 could realize what he was up to since in the anime Ep 125 it is shown that reiatsu was found on the documents he used to research the Ōken. Based on the definitions, why would he need to release reiatsu while reading a document? Gomen nasai to all those who have taken the time to read this awfully, long AN, but I felt it was necessary to clear that up in case you were confused.

* * *

Okada watched as the huge pincer mouth approaching him suddenly became hidden by a new cloud of mist. The large red eyes staring at him no longer peered at him from a close range, instead he could see them glowing from a distance as the creature jerked its head up, and fluttered its massive bony wings, attempting to dispel the mist like it had done earlier. Its spiked foreleg, however, remained buried in Okada's right arm.

The large man watched as the creature's wings couldn't seem to move, instead they seemed to be slowing down, until they ceased moving. Annoyed that it couldn't flutter its wings, the creature attempted to raise its free spiked foreleg to poke at the mist, but even that was proving to be difficult. In slow motion, Okada, watched as the Hollow's spiked foreleg suddenly hung suspended in mid air followed by the stiffening of its hind legs; its head's frantic movements slowly came to a stop, its pincers stopped functioning, and yet the only thing that still seemed to move were its antenna and eyes.

Surprised, Okada stared, waiting for the creature to start moving once more, but as the seconds ticked away, he realized it seemed to be frozen in place. Afraid that it would start moving again, he started to wiggle trying to escape, despite knowing that it was no use that his body was surrounded by an adhesive cocoon, that his arm was paralyzed and held down by the Hollow's leg. He was vaguely aware of a reiatsu rising but then it flickered away like a dying candle, and instead he could feel two other powerful reiatsu in the area; one that felt like a Hollow yet a Shinigami and the other a Shinigami.

"Mugen Hyouhen," he heard a familiar high-pitched voice speak behind him.

The cool mist in the area suddenly became increasingly colder, and then it was gone, replaced by something that sparkled. Upon closer inspection of the sparkling objects hovering near the Hollow's leg embedded in his right arm, he noticed they were tiny quartz like ice crystals. They instantly descended upon the Hollow piercing every inch of it until spirit participles filled the air, and a white translucent blade appeared in his field of vision.

Standing before him was Mai, peering down at him with bright violet eyes, the pair of stray strands that framed either side of the middle of her forehead, hanging straight down, the Zanpakutō with the translucent blade in her right hand. She took a moment to take in his pale face, the sweat shining on his forehead, the cuts on his face, the disarrayed state of his thinly patched hair, and the blood staining the area where his arm had been punctured.

He stopped moving, uncertainty crossing his gaze as he stared at his subordinate.

"Don't worry, I'll free you, Eighteenth Seat Okada, sir," she said, moving to his side and positioning the blade of her katana above the middle of his chest where the adhesive cocoon holding him captive began.

He opened his mouth as if to protest, but by then it was too late, she had already made a slit in the cocoon. He stared at her suspiciously, eyes intently following her blade as it traveled down the length of his body to his feet, as if he expected her to plunge her katana through the sticky material and into his flesh.

"Careful," he uttered, looking tense, as Mai's Zanpakutō looked like it was going to cut his feet, but she carefully directed it between his feet, cutting the material binding them.

"Done," she announced breezily, as if she hadn't tried to let the Hollow attack him earlier.

Bringing back her blade towards the middle of his stomach, she began pushing the sides of the now open cocoon away from his body. She could see blood on his right hakama leg. Once finished she said, "I'd help you up, Sir, but I'm afraid one of my arms is paralyzed."

He didn't say anything, he just laid there, pursing his lips and staring at her with hardened eyes.

She briefly looked at the ground, lowering her katana at her side, before slowly meeting his eyes, "My apologies, Eighteenth Seat Okada, sir, I realize it was wrong of me to not to assist you immediately, but I was never going to let you die. That was never my intention."

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief and muttered sarcastically, "Oh, really? Then what was your intention?"

"I-I just wanted to make the point that, well, you shouldn't treat subordinates badly, because they might not be there for you when you need them," she explained, bowing her head. "Gomen nasai, I know that what I did was wrong, that I shouldn't have put your life in danger, Sir, and I understand why you wouldn't want me to work under you anymore. Don't worry as soon as our wounds are taken care of, I will switch to Eighteenth Seat Kamiya's group," she said hurriedly, referring to the other eighteenth seat they had worked under their larger group.

He bristled, the color of his face returning. "You won't just be changing group. I'll make sure Iba-fukutaichō hears about this, if not the taichō himself. Disobeying your superior officer, almost getting him killed, that's not something taken lightly, and you know it, Kuroda."

"But, Sir, is it really necessary to inform Iba-fukutaichō when I didn't let you die?" She questioned him, lifting her head, and catching sight of Okada's glare." I actually would have been here sooner if that Arrancar hadn't shown up, but at least Kurosaki-san is here now, otherwise…" she trailed off, letting her words sink in.

She turned her head and looked up, and saw Ichigo now in the air, fighting against the teal hair haired Arrancar with the glasses shaped mask covering his eyes. His left hand was on the edge of his blade while the right was on its hilt, so that the blunt edge blocked the Arrancar's Zanpakutō.

Returning her gaze on Okada, she noticed his unfazed, cold eyes, his curling lip.

"I don't care that you saved me Kuroda, I'm still reporting you."

"But Eighteenth Seat Okada Sir," she began slowly, "if you report me then I'll have to report you, Sir. I don't think the taichō or fukutaichō will be pleased to hear that you've been ordering your subordinates to do things for your own personal reasons. I'm just trying to avoid getting both of us in trouble. I could go on to another group and you could continue ordering your subordinates as you normally do."

His eyebrow twitched, but then he let out a harsh laugh, "You think that they're really gonna care about that? Yeah, sure, I might get in trouble, but what you did is far more serious. If there's one thing that Komamura-taichō doesn't like, it's disloyalty. Didn't you hear him this morning, 'We have to maintain our loyalty and trust in each other during these hard times?' Or were you too busy looking for someone or hiding from someone? Don't think I didn't notice the way you were ducking behind people and looking over them," he said, glaring at her, she looked at him with an innocent expression on her face. "Even if you saved me that was clearly an act of disloyalty."

"It wasn't," she began but he cut her off, "Yes, it was. You didn't help _me_ when _I_ told you to and for that you will get the punishment you deserve."

"I see," she murmured, lowering her gaze.

"I don't know what the hell you're playing at, Kuroda, thinking that you aren't going to get in trouble. I knew since the moment I saw you that I didn't like you. Showing up late, not addressing me properly….Knew those were signs of someone I didn't want in my group. And, of course you had to prove me right with your laziness when it came to doing work; you took forever searching yesterday." Mai's hand twitched around her katana upon hearing these words. "And, now almost getting me killed because of some stupid point you wanted to make. Of course, the fukutaichō is gonna hear about this."

Slowly, she met his gaze and said, "Sir, I'm really sorry for my actions, it- it was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that… I… Haven't you ever made a mistake or struggled in the Academy or…."

"Unlike you I have never put my superior in danger or questioned his methods," Okada snapped. "I did as I was told and look where I am now. I'm the Eighteenth Seat of my division. I doubt you're ever gonna make it to a seated position with the kind of disloyal attitude you have."

"But Sir, didn't you ever make a mistake in the Academy?"

"I did well in the Academy, I've always been a talented Shinigami," he replied proudly, evading her question.

"And, what about the Academy Entrance Exam, did you do well on that?"

He glared at her. "Of, course I did. Passed it on my first try. Would you quit your stupid questions, I already told you I'm reporting you no matter what you say."

Mai ignored him.

"You passed it on your first try, Sir?" she said, furrowing her eyebrows. " But, I thought it took you five tries."

"Five?" he repeated, laughing. "Why the hell would you think that? I'm a seated officer."

"Yes, you are Sir, but that doesn't mean it was easy for you to enter the Academy. You don't have to deny it, Sir, I know it took you five tries because I've seen it in your record."

"Record?" he echoed. "There's no way you have access to any records! And, besides you're just telling lies. I'm telling you, I passed it on my first try."

"Maybe not me, but I do have friends in high places," she admitted. "One day, I just happened to be with my friend who was looking over the records of all the seated Seventh Division officers and I remember looking over your file," she said, watching as Okada narrowed his eyes.

"I just found it so interesting that out of all the seated officers, you were the only one that took five tries to pass the entrance exam," she said casually. "It made me feel like I could rise up the ranks, too. I'm sure other people would find that inspirational as well if I told them. I'm sure it'll spread like rumors usually do in the barracks."

Okada's eyebrows shot up and worry flashed across his eyes.

"Of course, I won't do this, if you just let me switch to Eighteenth Seat Kamiya's group without informing Iba-fukutaichō."

Okada froze, contemplating her words. The sound of clanging metal filled the air while Mai awaited Okada's response.

With annoyance and anger burning in his eyes, Okada said, "Fine, I won't tell him. But you better keep your mouth shut, okay?"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she assured him. "But, Sir, please keep my words in mind. I know it's not my place, but would you follow Komamura-taichō if he were like you?"

She then walked away and headed towards Taro, who was lying in the distance glued to floor.

"Hey, Taro-san, are you alright?" she said when she arrived by his side. Unlike Okada, he was simply glued to the ground by a layer of the Hollow's sticky substance.

He didn't speak, just slowly nodded his head.

"Let me free you, okay?" She said, before cutting through the layer.

He sat up, keeping his head low, bangs hiding his entire face not just his eyes, as he dusted off the sticky material covering his shihakushō.

"Taro-san?" she questioned him.

Still silent he turned, spotting the back of Okada's head and a partial view of his body since they were diagonally across from him.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's paralyzed and I couldn't help him up since one of my arms is paralyzed, too," she explained. "What about you, are you okay?" she repeated, staring at him concerned. "You didn't get paralyzed, did you?"

He just shook his head.

The sound of clanging katanas behind them in the sky suddenly stopped, followed by a large burst of energy, an explosion, and then a spike in reiatsu.

Startled, Taro glanced up, looking at the action occurring in the sky behind Mai. Following his line of sight, she turned around to see that the Arrancar had released his Zanpakutō. The glasses framing his eyes had become dark and grown larger, covering most of his face, his jacket had split open revealing his hole at the center of his chest, and just below it, there was a slit running down his abdomen.

They noticed him mouth something to Ichigo, who clutched Zangetsu with both hands, readying himself for his opponent's next move. Smirking, the Arrancar swung his Zanpakutō, which was beginning to glow a bright yellow, and released a flash of light that stunned Ichigo before he even moved.

Stumbling back in mid air, Ichigo, blinked, shaking his head, and releasing his left hand's hold on his katana. Charging forward, the Arrancar swung his katana at an angle aimed at the substitute Shinigami's neck, but Ichigo instinctively brought up his elegant cleaver blade to stave off the attack.

Staring at his opponent, now that his vision had returned, Ichigo grimaced as he pushed away his opponent's katana, sending the Arrancar sliding a couple of feet back in the air.

Almost immediately, Ichigo came forward with Zangetsu in hand, but his opponent appeared right behind him, bringing his arm around Ichigo's neck so that his glowing katana stood in front of Ichigo's face.

Taro gasped while Mai calmly looked on.

Ichigo shut his eyes and angled his right elbow towards the Arrancar's right arm clutching the Zanpakutō, pushing it away from him, and only then did he reopen his eyes. Quickly he shunpoed away, turning to face his opponent.

A smug grin appeared on the Arrancar's face as the slit on his abdomen slid open, and the sides of his abdomen surrounding the slit parted outward, resembling two panels sticking out of his stomach.

"W-What is that?" Taro finally spoke.

"I don't know," Mai said absently, not even bothering to look at him, eyes trained on the Arrancar.

Neither of them could see because the Arrancar rapidly angled his body in a way that they could only see his back. He shifted slightly and Mai narrowed her eyes, catching sight of a glint of light from one of the panels, a yellow orange light beginning to come out from them, flaring out, and getting larger with every passing second.

"My guess, those panels in his stomach are reflective," Mai murmured. "They're reflecting the sun, no more like absorbing its energy," she added, noticing how the Arrancar aligned him in perfect trajectory of the sun's rays, which were behind Ichigo.

"It's g-getting b-bigger," Taro said, observing how the yellow orange energy had expanded, flaring out like giant solar flames, covering the entire area in front of the Arrancar.

And then the giant solar flames left the panels, heading directly towards Ichigo. A large, blue, crescent wave of energy shot out of his Zanpakutō, becoming black tinged with red by the time it clashed against the brilliant solar flames attempting to ensnare him. Black and yellow energy raged against each other, shoving and pushing until they burned away in a large explosion, camouflaging the sky in a billowing cloud.

Mai and Taro raised their arms to shield themselves away from the resulting impact and once they dropped their arms, and the clouds cleared away they noticed both Ichigo and the Arrancar had been blown away in their respective opposite directions away from the blast.

On their left they could see the Arrancar panting, his abdomen closed, his clothes burned while on the right, Ichigo's head was bent, orange spikes obscuring his face, hand on the side of head, his clothes slightly singed, his chest heaving.

"K-Kurosaki-san?" Taro said worriedly.

Suddenly, the substitute Shinigami dropped his hand and looked up revealing black sclera with golden eyes, a maniacal grin gracing his features. With a burst of speed, he charged straight at the Arrancar, his katana clashing with that of the Arrancar's.

"H-His reiatsu is different like a H-Hollow," Taro said, turning to look at Mai when she didn't make a comment. Her right eyebrow was raised, confusion clouding her eyes.

With a few quick strokes, Ichigo easily disarmed the Arrancar, slashing him across the chest, and finishing him off with another stroke across the Arrancar's chest. Ichigo stood there, panting, suddenly gripping his head complete with Zangetsu in his right hand.

"W-What's w-wrong with h-him?" Taro asked confused.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Mai said flashing him a bright smile, the confused look on her features gone. "You know, you should probably check on the others."

"Oh, r-right," Taro nodded, suddenly remembering their companions.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Mai said.

She shunpoed away from him, appearing ten feet away behind Ichigo. She didn't make a move to approach him instead she waited a couple of moments, watching him mutter to himself, holding his head. His reiatsu was fluctuating between his normal and Hollow one.

His back went rigid and she called out, "Kurosaki-san, are you okay?"

He didn't say anything nor moved, so she slowly approached him, reaching out for his left shoulder, shifting the Zanpakutō she still carried in her right hand so that the tips of her fingers touched him, when his left hand whipped out backwards over his shoulder, grabbing her wrist. He whirled around, twisting her wrist causing her to wince slightly.

His head shook, as if he was struggling to maintain control but he forced himself to open his mouth and say, "_You." _He stared at her, tilting his head to the side, holding her wrist tightly, and dropping Zangetsu to his side, away from his head. The black sclera in the outer corner of each eye was already beginning to disappear.

She calmly stared right back at him, unmoving, watching as the black sclera gave way to white and golden eyes returned to brilliant amber brown.

"M-Mai," Ichigo stammered, releasing his hold on her wrist.

"Are you okay, Kurosaki-san?" she repeated her earlier question.

"Yeah," he muttered, shaking his head slightly. "I just… never mind…Are you okay? Did he…did I hurt you?" he suddenly said.

"No," she said in a confused tone. "Gomen, if I startled you."

"I...uh, it's okay," he gave her a weird look that quickly melted into relief. He then took notice of her drooping left arm, the tear running down her kosode and shitagi, and the blood running down her arm. "Your arm..."

"Oh, it's just paralyzed," she said. "Those Hollows had spikes in their legs that paralyzed. I'll be fine, I just or rather we all need to go see the Fourth Division members," she said, glancing down at the ground below.

Ichigo looked down. Okada still lay on the floor, Taro was currently trying to rouse Keiji and Emiko, while Mikio rested in the spot where he had fallen.

He glanced up, noticing that the white translucent blade of her Zanpakutō, which reminded him of a Star Wars light saber had disappeared, returning to its unreleased state. She slipped it back into the white sheath at her waist.

"Arigato, for helping us, Kurosaki-san," Mai said, inclining her head.

"It's not a big deal. I was just returning the favor since you saved my friend, Inoue. Speaking of which, I should probably go get her because you guys won't make it back to the hospital like that."

"No, I wouldn't want to trouble you or her. It's fine, we'll make it somehow," she said. "Fighting the Arrancar was enough, arigato."

"You saved her and I'm sure she wouldn't mind returning the favor herself by healing you and the others," he said. "Just hold on, I'll be right back," he said, not waiting to hear her protests.

"Okay, arigato," she said, a small smile touching her lips, as he vanished from sight.

She watched as he reappeared as a faint blur in the distance on top of another warehouse, and then disappeared again. She shunpoed to the ground beside Mikio. His blonde spiky hair was disheveled, his face dirty and scratched, and there was a hole in his right hakama and right sleeve of his kosode indicating where he'd been stung by the Hollow.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Hai," he nodded, disheveling his hair further.

She quickly glanced up the street spotting Taro kneeling between Keiji and Emiko, who were both fully conscious. "Looks like everybody is going to be okay. Kurosaki-san is going to bring help, so we won't have to go back to the hospital."

He just nodded, eyes falling on her left arm. "Your arm, it looks like it hasn't stopped bleeding."

She glanced down at it, placing her right hand on her arm, and moving aside her ripped kosode and shitagi to look at her injury. "You're right, it hasn't stopped bleeding. I was busy helping Okada-san, Taro-san, and watching the fight between Kurosaki-san and the Arrancar that I haven't had time to look at it. Besides, it doesn't hurt, can't feel a thing thanks to that Hollow." Irritation flashed across her eyes for an instant. "Gomen, I didn't come sooner."

"It's okay, it's not like I have mortal wounds otherwise…" he trailed off, noticing that she wasn't looking at him, but at the ground beyond him, like if she were searching for something.

"Did you lose something?" He asked.

"No, nothing," she replied, returning her gaze on him.

Suddenly Taro came to stand on Mai's right. "Keiji-san and Emiko-san are okay, I think they can s-stand. B-B-But, I'm not s-sure how we're g-going to m-m-ake it to the h-hospital to t-take O-Okada-san and Mikio-san."

"We won't have to worry about that. I was just telling Mikio-san that Kurosaki-san is bringing help."

"R-Really? T-T-hat's good," Taro said, looking relieved.

"I know," she said, and then turned to share this information with the others. "Hey guys, help is on the way for our injuries!"

Keiji, who was shakily getting up to his feet, just nodded that he'd heard while Emiko sitting with her back against the wall of the red ware house, brushing away the blood from a large scrape on her forehead with the sleeve of her kosode, had a relieved smile on her face.

"Carrying Okada-san would have been a lot of work," Mai said in an offhand voice, as she returned her attention to her companions.

Mikio and Taro froze, staring at her.

"Okada-san," Mikio suddenly said, fear showing in his eyes. "You disobeyed him and you didn't try to help him...you let him think you were….Why'd you do it Mai-san? Now, you're going to be in big trouble. Okada-san will make sure you get it."

Her eyes went from Mikio to Taro, who also looked fearful and confused. "I...well...it's just that I was tired of the way he's been treating me… the way he treats _you guys_… always putting y_ou guys_ down….how he think he's superior just because he's a seated officer… I saw him there, getting attacked by that Hollow and I just snapped, I couldn't resist messing with him… I was never going to let him die though. You guys didn't really think I'd let him die, did you?"

The guys looked at each other simultaneously, or rather Mikio stared at the place where Taro's eyes would have been if his bangs weren't hiding his eyes.

"You did? That's why you were so quiet earlier, isn't it, Taro-san? You thought I let him die even after Kurosaki-san arrived?"

He bent his head embarrassed.

"I'd never do that."

"W-Well, actually I t-thought it maybe it was t-t-too l-l-late," Taro admitted.

"Well, good thing it wasn't, and that Kurosaki-san showed up when he did," Mai said.

"You really had us going, Mai-san. I never would have thought you would do such a thing, making Okada believe you weren't going to help him. I'll admit I really thought you were going to let him die…but then you used your Zanpakutō, "Mikio said." But when that Arrancar showed up, I wasn't sure if… if he was going to make it or if any of us were actually. That Arrancar's reiatsu was strong. It's like you said, it's a good thing, Kurosaki showed up when he did," he said, admitting the last part almost reluctantly.

"Mai-san's reiatsu increased, I felt it," Taro suddenly said, and then in a confused, low voice he added, "and her voice was different."

"It did?" Mai said, surprised, "And, what do you mean my voice sounded different? I was speaking the way I always speak, maybe a bit more serious but that's about it."

Taro bit his lip, "But I h-heard you s-speak i-in…" he frowned, searching for the words, "i-in a lower, colder voice…"

Taro looked at Mikio for support.

"I think I heard you speak like that," the blonde said uncertain, looking up at Mai.

"I think those knocks to your heads must have made you hear things," Mai said, lightly laughing.

"Maybe," Mikio considered, "But I did feel your reiatsu rise. It felt like a reiatsu of a seated officer, maybe like Okada's or kinda higher. I didn't know you had that kind of reiatsu."

"Really? It must have been the adrenaline rush because I didn't notice," she said. "I just know I had to try to save you and the others, even if he was stronger than me."

"Looks like maybe your powers are growing. You could become a seated officer with reiatsu like that," Mikio said.

"Me? A seated officer? Maybe someday," she said in a hopeful tone.

"But no offense, Mai-san, that reiatsu wouldn't have been enough to fight that Arrancar, and besides it's like he said you just had one good arm."

"He wasn't _that_ strong, he was just an average Arrancar," she said matter of fact, sounding just the slightest bit insulted.

Mikio stared at her confused, "Since when are Arrancars average?"

"Uh, what I meant to say was, I think he wasn't such a strong Arrancar because Kurosaki-san didn't even use Bankai. I mean if he were really strong wouldn't he have needed to use Bankai?" she quickly explained her reasoning.

"I guess," Mikio agreed. "If that's his reiatsu without Bankai then his reiatsu with Bankai must be crazy."

She just nodded in agreement.

"But what's g-going to h-happen to y-you M-Mai-san? Has O-Okada-san s-said anything?" Taro wondered, returning their conversation to their original topic.

"He's probably going to report her to the taichō or fukutaichō," Mikio spoke before Mai could say anything.

Taro's face paled while Mai glanced down at the ground. Mikio's eyes widened as if he suddenly remembered something, "Hey guys, I think something happened…"

"Mai-san!" a feminine voice sounded behind them, and Mai and Taro, turned around ignoring the fallen blonde.

Orihime was heading towards them while Rukia, Sado, Ichigo and Uryū stood in the middle of the street by the spot where Taro had fallen earlier.

"I'll be right back, okay," Mai said, quickly walking away from her companions. She met Orihime halfway between Ichigo's friends and Mai's teammates.

"Kurosaki-kun said you guys were attacked by Hollows," Orihime said anxiously.

"Hai," the orange haired girl said. "Gomen, I didn't mean to bother you, Inoue-san."

"It's not a bother," Orihime shook her head. "You saved me yesterday. It's my turn to help you now. Let me see you arm." She tried reaching for Mai's arm, but Mai stepped back away from her.

"No, it's okay. My injury isn't bad, please heal the others first. If you could please start with my superior officer, I'd appreciate it," Mai said. "I'm not really sure how injured he is because he was covered in a cocoon made by one of the Hollows that attacked us. But I know he's scraped up and he has a paralyzed arm, maybe a paralyzed leg as well."

"Okay, don't worry, I'll heal him," Orihime said, and Mai led the way towards Okada.

"Eighteenth Seat Okada, sir, this is Inoue Orihime, she's going to take care of your injuries first, okay?" Mai told him, as soon as she stepped within sight of him.

He didn't say anything, just nodded.

"Hi, I'm Inoue Orihime," Orihime said, kneeling beside him.

He stared at her and then introduced himself in an almost reluctant matter.

"Gomen nasai, I couldn't take him out of the cocoon completely…" Mai said, referring to the fact that Okada still lay in the open cocoon.

"Oh, that doesn't matter," Orihime said, and then she unleashed the power of the Shun Shun Rikka, casting Okada in an orange shield.

"Mai," Rukia appeared beside the orange haired girl.

"Kuchiki-san," Mai greeted her, looking down at her.

"How are your injuries?" the petite Shinigami asked. "Let me see them, maybe I can help. I know my healing Kidō isn't as good as Inoue's powers, but I can still help."

Mai turned showing her left arm. "It's paralyzed."

"Inoue could take of that. Let me just take care of your wound," Rukia said, noticing the blood scurrying down her arm. She gently grabbed Mai's arm and lead her a small distance away so that Inoue could work on Okada without interruptions.

They settled down on the curb of the sidewalk in front of a grey warehouse, next to the red warehouse where Keiji and Emiko still rested. Rukia lifted the girl's torn kosode and shitagi, both were split down to the end of the sleeves, revealing a quarter-size hole were the Hollow had stung her. Blood spilled from it and the surrounding skin was red. Her eyes traveled down the length of Mai's arm; scars covered it from the top all the way down, even her hand had some. Many of them were faint and small while others were larger and more pronounced. Some she recognized as scars from a Hollow's claws or talons, but many of them were from a katana, while on her forearm there were many tiny, puncture marks. She couldn't help but notice that the scars along the upper part of her arm, around her injury, seemed the faintest, like she hadn't received injuries there in the longest time.

_She has so many scars to have just graduated the Academy_, Rukia thought.

Rukia pushed part of the girl's ripped kosode, over her shoulder, grabbed the two strips of her torn shitagi, and began wrapping them around her wound. "I'm just going to stop the bleeding," she explained. "Inoue will take care of the wound itself later, so you won't have a scar."

"Really?" Mai said. "She could do that?"

Rukia just nodded, concentrating at the task at hand.

_Why does her reiatsu seem so familiar?_ Rukia wondered, feeling the girl's reiatsu underneath her hand. It was unique like all reiatsu yet something about it was so familiar, but she wasn't sure why. She'd felt it in the girl's reiryoku yesterday, but she hadn't really thought much about it, but now that she was feeling the girl's reiatsu, it seemed to intensify that feeling. She supposed it was just the fact, that it felt cool and icy similar to her own.

"That's great, I know have way too many scars," Mai said. "I was just really terrible at Zanjutsu so I practiced a lot."

"I was, too," Rukia admitted. "Except I didn't really learn Zanjutsu in the Academy because I ended up graduating early when I was admitted to the Kuchiki Clan. My fukutaichō, Shiba Kaien was the one who really taught me…" sadness flickered across her violet orbs briefly. "Who helped you? Your sensei? "

"My tou-san," Mai replied, the answer spilling out of her lips effortlessly.

Finished with her work, Rukia removed her hands away from Mai's arm and looked at her surprised. "Your otou-san?"

"Hai, he was my first sensei," Mai admitted.

"Really?" Rukia said, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Inoue, you should probably heal this guy next," Sado spoke loudly. He was down the street, looking over Mikio, Taro standing close by.

Finished with healing Okada, Orihime, looked across the road to Sado and said, "I'm coming!"

"I should probably see if the others need help," Rukia said, nodding towards Keiji and Emiko, who were behind them.

"Arigato, Kuchiki-san," Mai smiled.

"No problem," Rukia said, standing up.

* * *

Still standing in the spot they arrived in, Ichigo and Uryū watched as Orihime healed Okada, Sado went to check on a blonde Shinigami lying on the ground, and Rukia sat beside Mai, taking care of the girl's wound.

"Did you really need to bring Inoue-san to heal them?" Uryū asked.

"Huh, what do you mean? Can't you see they're injured?" Ichigo asked, looking at him questioningly.

"I see that," the Quincy said, annoyed, "but they have the Fourth Division, they're Shinigami."

"You'd think you'd be over your grudge against the Shinigami. I mean here you are surrounded by them, being fed by them, and didn't you get saved by Kurotsuchi? What would your otou-san say if he knew about this?"

"This isn't about that!" Uryū snapped. "And, besides I'm working with you not the Shinigami, you're still just a substitute Shinigami."

"Then, I don't get it. Why didn't you want me to bring Inoue to heal them? Can't you see there's no way they would have made it to the hospital in the condition they're in? Not unless Mai went to get the Fourth Division, but you said it yourself when I told you about Mai, that they're been other Hollow attacks elsewhere, so maybe the Fourth Division would have been too busy to come out here; I mean they're only like what, five Fourth Division members, they probably have their hands full if anybody got injured," Ichigo stated. "And, anyway, Mai saved Inoue yesterday, remember? We owe her, and Inoue was more than happy to come out here when I told her that Mai needed help."

"Fine," Uryū conceded, his mouth set in a thin line, "but Inoue-san needs to rest. Her powers have grown but even she still needs to keep her energy up. She's just recovering from healing all the people she's healed from Hueco Mundo and here in this town when we arrived…Well, she was recuperating up until yesterday that she had to heal Abarai's injuries, and now Mai-san and the others."

"These injuries aren't even bad," Ichigo said, ignoring the stab of guilt he felt when hearing Renji's name.

"That isn't the point," Uryū said. "She needs to conserve her strength for what's ahead."

"Don't worry; I won't be bothering her anymore. I'll be busy training with the Vizards anyway."

* * *

Rukia and Orihime came to Mai once everybody's injuries were healed. Rukia sat on Mai's right while Orihime sat on her left.

"Okay, now I can finally heal you," Orihime said, smiling. "Everybody else is healed."

"Arigato, Inoue-san," Mai smiled brightly.

"No problem," Orihime said, untying the girl's shitagi from her arm.

Once she was done, she surrounded Mai's arm with her Sōten Kisshun instantly removing the hole in her arm, returning her skin to its normal tone, and restoring her shitagi and kosode to its former state.

_Her reiatsu seems familiar,_ Orihime thought as healed the girl's arm. _It's weird everybody's reiatsu is always different…unique, but hers feels so familiar even though I've never felt it before yesterday. Why? Maybe it's just because it feels cool like Kuchiki-san's. _

But, as she thought about it, that wasn't necessarily true; she had felt reiatsu with similar patterns before. Jidanbō and his brother, Jirōbō had had similar reiatsu even though they each had a unique reiatsu pattern. And Ganju and Kūkakū's reiatsu had also been similar.

"That was amazing, Inoue-san!" Mai said, flexing her fingers, now that feeling had been restored to her arm, and taking in her restored sleeve. "Arigato, Inoue-san."

"You're welcome," Orihime beamed.

"See, told you Inoue's powers are incredible," Rukia said smiling.

Mai just nodded while Orihime stared at the two girls. If she had thought Mai's eyes were similar to Rukia's before, now that they were side by, it was clear as day. Both had the same large, violet eyes except that Mai's eyes were a shade lighter.

"You guys could be sisters," Orihime said, causing the two girls to stare at her.

"Sisters?" Rukia echoed.

"W-What? We don't even look alike," Mai said, laughing nervously.

"Well, I think you'd look more alike if you still had dark hair," Orihime said, staring at them intently as if she were trying to imagine Mai with dark hair. As the image popped into her head, Orihime thought, _Don't they say hair color brightens eyes? It seems like Mai's eyes were probably like Rukia's when she had dark hair._

As she continued studying them, she said, "Well, I guess you guys don't really look like alike except for the eyes and the nose," she leaned forward to look at Mai, then peered over Mai's side to look at Rukia. "Hai, your nose is practically the same. Hmm, your face Mai-san is different from Kuchiki-san's, but I still think you guys could be sisters. Oh, and I almost forgot, your hair is similar except for the color."

Rukia then stared at Mai to see what Orihime was talking about. Mai's eyes were similar to hers now that she thought about it, however, she wasn't sure about the nose, but the face shape was definitely different from hers… and yet it reminded her of someone she knew… no not someone knew, maybe someone she had seen before, but who? And the hair it was similar, but because it fell down to the middle of her back, it reminded her more of her Nii-sama's hair. And then there was her skin tone, Mai wasn't pale like she was.

Mai turned her face away from Rukia, running a hand through her hair, fingers brushing against her white crescent moon hairpin that kept the top part of her hair away from her face.

"That's a pretty hairpin," Orihime commented, catching a glimpse of it as Mai shifted her head and brushed her fingers against it.

"Arigato," Mai said.

"Can I take a look at it?" Orihime asked.

Mai, who had ran her hand down to tips of her hair, stared at Orihime as she raised her hand towards her hairpin.

"Oh, you don't have to take it off," she said, leaning forward.

"Okay," Mai said, as she turned her head towards Rukia, allowing Orihime to take a closer look at her hairpin.

The sunlight glinted off it, making it shine brightly, like pure white snow. The arcs of the crescent moon looked they almost touched either, forming a complete circle, but a couple of millimeters separated them from truly touching. Orihime laid a finger on it. It felt hard, not like plastic or metal, but something completely different….it felt like bone, polished bone to be exact. Her finger slid easily on the glossy surface and she could see nicks on it, but despite that, it seemed well cared for. She could also feel a reiatsu emanating from it, like if it had some kind protection. Maybe Kidō she supposed.

"I've never seen anything like it, where did you get it from?" Orihime wondered, once she finished looking at it.

"It's one of a kind," Mai admitted, a faraway look coming over her eyes. "It's made from the bone of the first Hollow I ever killed, well before I actually killed it. You see my tou-san was training me and he stopped me from delivering the final blow, using kidō to keep the Hollow still, to give me a lecture about all the different ways I could kill it. I didn't realize he had taken a piece of the Hollow while he was lecturing me, and made into a hair pin, not until he gave it to me when I graduated from the Academy."

"That was so nice of your otou-san!" Orihime gushed. "He must have been really proud of you when you graduated!"

"Hai, he and Kaa-san were both proud," Mai said, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Your parents must be really proud of you now that you're a Shinigami," Rukia said. "Your otou-san was really involved in your training, wasn't he?"

"Well, he tried to be as much as he could," Mai admitted, and then as an afterthought she added. "Kaa-san as well."

"Your parents, are they Shinigami?" Rukia asked, stunned. "Gomen, but I don't recognize your family name as one of the noble families, but then again I don't really know many of them."

"Uh, they..." Mai began, the faraway look in her eyes gone, instead they seemed to be wide alert.

"Never mind," Rukia interrupted her, "you don't have to tell me. It's none of my business. Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to pry."

Orihime stared at them confused.

"It's okay, Kuchiki-san," Mai said.

"We should probably be heading back now," Rukia said. "Ichigo needs to train and we should too. C'mon, Inoue, let's go." She stood up and said to Mai, "Be careful out there, Mai."

"I will," the orange haired girl promised.

"Arigato again, Inoue-san and Kuchiki-san," Mai beamed at them as Orihime stood up as well.

The busty girl and the raven-haired girl began walking across the street towards Ichigo, who was now leaning against a lamppost, conversing with Uryū and Sado.

"Kuchiki-san," Orihime said in a low voice, to avoid being overheard, as they walked away from Mai. "I don't understand why it matters if she's from a noble family or not…"

"Or if her parents are Shinigami? It matters because in the Soul Society only those with high reiryoku can have children, which is usually people that are either nobility or Shinigami," Rukia explained, slowing down her pace. "You see, Inoue, birth in the Soul Society should technically be impossible since the people of the Soul Society are dead souls."

"I never thought about that," Orihime said.

Rukia just continued with her explanation. "And, even though it is possible, it can take decades before a couple can have a child. It can take that long because we are talking about the creation of a new soul, which is what we call those that are born in the Soul Society. A New Soul can only be created if it helps maintains the balance of souls between the Material World and the Soul Society."

"Does that mean there aren't many children born in the Soul Society?" Orihime wondered.

"It's true. The number of children born in the Soul Society is very small. I'll admit it is a matter of luck. Some families have several children over many years while others might just have one. Usually those that are New Souls are children born into nobility, because Shinigami don't really get married or have children which is why..."

"They don't?" Orihime interrupted. "Why?"

"I don't know," Rukia shrugged. "I suppose it's just that everyone is too busy with their Shinigami duties to settle down. It's not that Shinigami don't have relationships, they do, but most never marry. And, even if all Shinigami would marry, they wouldn't be able to have children not unless they were top seated Shinigami, fukutaichōs, or taichōs. But, honestly, those Shinigami are the ones least likely to get married because they're really dedicated to their duties, unless of course, they come from nobility. Shinigami that come from nobility usually get married at some point in their lives to produce an heir for their clan."

"Oh, so that's why you were surprised about Mai," Orihime said. "Shinigami having children is rare."

"Hai," Rukia nodded. "It sounds like her parents are Shinigami from the way she talked about her otou-san training her and even her okaa-san, but it could be she's not even a New Soul, maybe she's just been adopted by a Shinigami couple. Now that I think about it, New Souls tend to have high reiryoku like their parents but she just has average powers. Not everyone can have their own kids in the Soul Society, but there are plenty of children in Rukongai for adoption if they really want one."

Silence fell between the two girls as they almost reached their friends. Orihime glanced at Rukia, biting her lip as if she were debating something, then quickly asked. "Kuchiki-san, have you ever thought about getting married?"

"Eh," she seemed taken aback. "I-I've never thought about it," she answered truthfully. "But, anyway, that doesn't matter. We have to be focused on stopping Aizen."

"So, everyone's healed?" Ichigo asked, turning his gaze away from Sado, who was standing on his right, to look at Rukia and Orihime when they stopped in front of him.

"Hai," Orihime nodded.

"Arigato, Inoue. Let me just quickly say good bye and we'll be on our way, okay?" He said, before shunpoeing towards Mai, who was now standing her group members on the sidewalk in front of the red warehouse.

A minute later, and he was back beside them. "Alright, let's go. C'mon Sado," he said, and the tall teen handed his arm to him, which he grabbed and then they disappeared.

Uryū followed them carrying Orihime, Rukia right behind them as they vanished.

* * *

"That girl's powers were amazing," Mikio commented.

He was standing beside Keiji while Okada stood at the center of their group. Emiko and Mai were on Okada's left, while Taro was directly in front of the large man.

"Yeah, for a human, that was pretty incredible," Keiji agreed. "I've heard the stories but to actually see it, that's a different thing."

"But, why was Kurosaki here?" Emiko asked, eyeing Mai. Ichigo had just come by a minute ago to say good-bye to her.

"He j-just s-showed up and h-he s-saved M-Mikio-san from an Arrancar," Taro answered instead

"An Arrancar?" Keiji said, surprised.

"Hai, an Arrancar showed up and he fought it while I took care of the Hollow you guys had been fighting," Mai said.

Taro and Mikio quickly looked at Okada to gauge his reaction at her explanation of the events. His eyes narrowed slightly and his mouth was set in a thin line.

"I can't believe an Arrancar appeared. We were struggling with that Hollow…" Emiko said when Okada cut her off.

"Okay, that's enough talking," he snapped.

Everybody directed their attention towards him.

"The fight is over, everyone's healed, let's just get back to what we're meant to be doing. Whether we're dealing with Hollows or Arrancars it doesn't matter, our job is to kill 'em, you got that?" He said, glaring at them, even though his nostrils flared nervously when he mentioned the word Arrancar. "Takeda, you go over there," he said, pointing to a warehouse directly across the street. "Kimura, over there," he said, pointing to the red warehouse beside them. "Uchida here, and Fujimoto in that building, alright?" He finished giving them orders.

"What about Mai-san, Sir?" Keiji asked.

"She will not be working with us anymore," he said in a cold tone.

"But, why if I may ask, Sir?" Keiji asked.

"Because…"

Mikio and Taro anxiously glanced at Mai, whose eyes flickered to the ground but otherwise looked oddly calm.

"I don't want her in my group. I'd rather work with four people instead of five. Kamiya can have her. Now, just go to where I told you to go. Don't question my decisions," he said irritably, glaring at everyone, eyes becoming even colder when they landed on Mikio's and Taro's questioning faces.

Their questioning looks faded, understanding what their superior officer's look meant. Okada then directed his attention to Mai.

"Kuroda, you heard me, report to Kamiya, he's south of here," he ordered her.

"Hai, Eighteenth Seat Okada Sir," Mai said, bowing her head.

She lifted her head, stepped off the sidewalk onto the street, and took a moment to look at her now former teammates A soft, breeze swept over the area, stirring her hair, as her eyes took in Emiko, in front of her. She had hastily redone her ponytail, and her hazel eyes shined with longing to be in Mai's place. Her gaze then moved counter clock wise to Taro, Mikio, and then Keiji.

Taro and Mikio smiled, although surprise was still evident in their faces that Okada wasn't giving her a worse punishment. Keiji just looked indifferent.

"It was nice meeting you guys," she said, flashing them a smile.

Her gaze finally landed on Okada. His head was shaking slightly, his eyes glittering with disgust.

"I look forward to working with you in the future, if that ever happens," Mai said, cheerful smile still in place, her eyes, however, sparkling icily for the briefest of moments.

"Would you just go," he said through gritted teeth, clenching his hands at his side, his eyes telling her he wasn't the least bit moved by her words.

"We'll, see you later, Mai-san," Mikio said.

"S-See you, M-Mai-san," Taro said.

"Bye," Keiji said.

"Bye, Mai-san," Emiko said.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later. Be careful, okay?" she said smiling, waving at them, but as she turned away from them and walked a couple of paces, her smile faded.

She closed her eyes briefly, reopened them, and then she was gone, appearing on top of a roof top, five warehouses down, and then reappearing further down the street.

They watched until she vanished from their sight.

Mikio's eyes were still in the spot where he last saw the blurred image of Mai. When she looked at everyone, it felt like her gaze was lingering on them, memorizing them, as if she were never going to see them again. Even her words seemed to have a sense of finality about them. He didn't understand why. They'd eventually see each other again, right? She was just going to another group.

"Alright, get moving," Okada ordered.

Everyone started dispersing to their designated areas.

_Man, she's lucky, I really thought he was going to report her to the taichō or fukutaichō... Iba-fukutaichō! Crap, how could I forget? _Mikio thought.

Plunging a hand in his robes, he took out the badge of his fukutaichō that he had found earlier.

"Eighteenth Seat Okada, Sir," he shouted, whirling around, and running towards Okada, who was going to go to his own spot.

"What?" he said, annoyed.

"I found Iba-fukutaichō's badge," he said, showing him said object.

"You found it? Where?" Okada asked, taking it from him, and noticing the blood staining the cloth.

"Over there, Sir," he pointed to the spot where he found it.

"But what is it doing here?" he asked. "Iba-fukutaichō was not supposed to come out here. I thought he was going to lead one of the groups in another part of town."

"Maybe, instead he's just checking on the groups, and he got here before we arrived and fought Hollows," Mikio suggested.

Okada continued to stare at it, looking pensive.

"Do you want me to take it back to him? He probably returned to the hospital," Mikio said.

"Hmm," he seemed to be considering it, his hold tightening around the badge, like if he wanted to take it himself. "Go ahead and take it," he said at last.

"Oi! Okada," called out, a tall man, with a thick mustache, and a goatee, with broad shoulders and rippling muscles showing through his open kosode. He was carrying a black tablet.

"Fourth Seat Hara," Okada said, bowing then standing up straight.

Mikio also bowed.

"How's everything? Have you guys seen any action?" said Hara, the man who had replaced Ikkanzaka Jirōbō.

"We have," Okada nodded.

"Easy ones, then? You guys aren't injured, except well you're hair does look messed up," Hara observed.

Okada and Mikio, immediately raised their hands to their heads, quickly brushing a hand through their hair.

"There's been some groups who've been injured," he said, as he stared at the tablet, which had a black screen and a flashing orange dash, waiting for information to be inputted on the top half while a keyboard occupied the lower half. "The other top seats and I have been keeping track of how the groups are doing."

"What about Iba-fukutaichō, Sir?" Okada asked.

"Well, he's leading a team," he said absently, as he typed Okada Dai, and the screen popped up showing Group 14 Sub Group 1 and a list of names.

"Just like I thought," Okada murmured to himself and then said, "But, Sir, we found his badge here."

"What?" Hara's head snapped up and Okada handed him the badge.

"What the hell?" Hara said, then shrugged. "I guess maybe he decided to inspect some groups himself and ended up fighting some Hollows."

"But then that means he came before we even got here," Mikio said. "We just got here like maybe an hour and a half ago."

Hara just shrugged in a 'who knows what he was doing' gesture. "Last I saw him, was about four hours ago, talking to Komamura-taichō."

"Anyways, I'll take that to him. He probably just didn't find it after he finished fighting. Let me just finish this," he said, returning his eyes to his screen.

"Okay, so everyone in your group is okay?"

"Hai."

"Everybody reported in right? Fujimoto, Kimura, Takeda, Uchida."

"Hai."

"Alright," he said, typing something. Once finished, he glanced up and offered his hand, palm up to receive the badge.

"What?" Hara asked, noticing that Mikio wanted to say something.

"We actually had another person in our group, Sir," he quickly said.

"You did?" he said surprised.

"We did," Okada confirmed. "But now she's with Kamiya's group."

"You guys have been switching off people?" he said, annoyance flickering in his eyes.

"Well, originally she was with me," Okada admitted.

"Then, why doesn't her name show up under your group?" Hara said.

"Well, she came late to my group, maybe that's why she hasn't been added."

"Wait a minute, she came in late?"

"Yeah, I know, I hate it when..." Okada started.

Hara narrowed his eyes and cut him off, "There weren't any stragglers. Everybody came on time, we made sure everyone did."

"Well, that's what she told me...she said all the other groups had enough people and that they sent her to be in my group," Okada explained.

"But there was no one that was late," Hara repeated. "And, even if they were, everybody was given their group back in the Soul Society. That wouldn't have changed. We spent a lot of time making sure everyone was placed in a group. The only assignments we handed out here were the search locations and the patrol locations."

"What's the name of this girl?" he asked.

"Kuroda Mai," Okada answered.

Hara typed the name in the computer screen.

"There's Kuroda Taichi..." he mumbled as he looked through the names on the screen."There's no Kuroda Mai on here."

"What?" Okada said, his mouth flying open.

Hara frowned and then asked, in a tense voice, "Have you guys ever seen her before?"

"No, never," Mikio said.

"I've never seen her either," Okada admitted.

"Nobody in our group has ever seen her either," Mikio admitted.

"Damn," Hara muttered. "You know what this means..." he said, glaring at Okada, whose eyes were looking nervous."She must be the intruder we've been looking for."

"What? She's the intruder?" Okada's eyes widened.

"Mai-san, an intruder?" Mikio repeated, eyes shining with disbelief.

"How does she look like?" Hara demanded.

"Orange hair, violet eyes," Okada answered. "About this tall..." he said, pointing to a spot above his shoulders.

"Orange hair? Violet eyes? What the hell?" Hara said, shaking his head."Damn it, I have to tell the taichō and fukutaichō immediately. Give me the badge."

Okada handed him the badge, while Mikio stared at the badge, the blood staining the cloth used to wrap it around the wearer's arm.

"_Your arm, it looks like it hasn't stopped bleeding."_

_Mai glanced down at it, placing her right hand on her left arm, and moving aside her ripped kosode and shitagi to look at her injury. "You're right, it hasn't stopped bleeding. I was busy helping Okada-san, Taro-san, and watching the fight between Kurosaki-san and the Arrancar that I haven't had time to look at it. Besides, it doesn't hurt, can't feel a thing thanks to that Hollow. Gomen, I didn't come sooner."_

"_It's okay, it's not like I have mortal wounds otherwise…" he trailed off, noticing that she wasn't looking at him, but at the ground beyond him, like if she were searching for something._

"_Did you lose something?" He asked. _

"_No, nothing," she replied, returning her gaze on him._

He then remembered earlier at breakfast.

"_Where are you going, Mai-san?" Taro asked._

"_Just to the ladies room," she replied._

"_Oh, okay," he said._

Then later, he found her in that hallway.

_He stealthily made his way towards Mai, noticing how she was intently staring at the taichōs, as if she were waiting for something. He tapped her shoulder just as she was about to take a step forward now that Unohana-taichō had left. She whirled around, looking surprised, and then annoyed but that look quickly dissipated from her face._

_"What are you doing?" he asked._

_"N-Nothing," she said, her voice slightly sharp._

_He raised an eyebrow._

"_Just admiring the architecture," she quickly explained, running a finger down the column._

"I-I think Mai-san attacked Iba-fukutaichō and took his badge," Mikio announced.

"What?" Okada and Hara both shouted.

"Her left arm it was injured during the Hollow attack, she was bleeding, and, afterwards when she came to check on me... I noticed her looking at the ground like if she were searching for something. I think she attacked him in the morning when she said she had to go to the rest room and I guess she must have taken his badge as a trophy or something. And, after she attacked him, it looked like she wanted to attack the taichōs because not that long ago after she left, I went to the restroom, and I caught her in a hallway spying on Ukitake-taichō, Kyōraku-taichō, and Unohana-taichō... It looked like she was waiting for an opportunity to attack them."

"But how could she defeat Iba-fukutaichō..." Okada said, his eyes wide, mouth open in shock.

"She's obviously been hiding her true reiryoku," Hara snarled. "I'm going to the taichō now. How long ago since she supposedly went to Kamiya's group?"

"Five minutes ago," Mikio said, his face had become pale.

Still shaking his head in anger, Hara left, leaving Okada gaping in shock. Suddenly, he shut his mouth and began shaking; his eyes alight with anger, his eyebrows knitted furiously over his eyes. "Damn her and her little innocent girl act, no wonder she didn't want to see Iba-fukutaichō…Didn't want anybody to notice he was missing. I bet the bitch wanted to kill me, too except Kurosaki came ... She probably has plans for him too. But how the hell did she know about..." He trailed off.

"Do you think she killed Iba-fukutaichō?" Mikio said in a whisper, only half-listening to Okada's ramblings.

Okada stared at him, his mouth tightening.

* * *

"Yo, Hirako!" Ichigo shouted.

Nobody answered.

The replica of the old dilapidated warehouse that had been the residence of the Vizards in the real Karakura was dark save for the light peeking through the open windows, high above in the ceiling. Nothing stirred and he could not sense anyone. However, he could just barely sense the faintest trace of reiatsu, left he supposed a day or more ago, because it was all but gone.

_Are they even still here_? He wondered.

He hadn't encountered any type of barrier in entering the place.

Frowning, he went to the center of the room and looked up, hoping to catch the sign of anyone hiding in the rafters, in case they were just hiding their presence, but he saw no one.

He then glanced down at the floor, wondering if their secret training room had been copied as well. Urahara's training room hadn't been, he'd already checked. He suspected the sneaky shopkeeper had somehow managed to keep his training room hidden from Kurotsuchi. But then again, there was never supposed to be a need for it to be duplicated. Nobody had anticipated that Aizen would escape and that they'd make camp at the replica town.

Where were they?

Still staring at the ground, he sighed and muttered, "What the hell?"

"Yo, Hirako, you in there?" he yelled, kicking at the ground, in the spot he suspected was the door to the Vizards underground training room.

"Open up! It's Ichigo!" he shouted, now stomping on the ground.

"Come on," he growled, continuing to stomp, but the door did not open.

"Where the hell are you, Hirako?" Ichigo muttered as he stopped stomping and grabbed Zangetsu from his back. Perhaps it was pointless, but he still wanted to try to open the door. He had just an inkling that maybe it could be opened.

He raised it above his head, preparing to strike the ground, when suddenly he heard an unfamiliar male voice speaking aloud.

"Attention all Seventh Division Members and all available fukutaichōs, the intruder has been spotted posing as a member of the Seventh Division. She's a female with orange hair and violet eyes. Arrest her immediately! Be warned she's considered dangerous!"

"W-What?" Ichigo said, lowering his Zanpakutō. "Orange hair? Violet eyes? It has to be Mai," he said. There was no one else that had those features.

He knew there was something fishy about her since met her, but an intruder?

Without a second thought, he rushed out of the warehouse.

The ground on the floor suddenly opened, revealing a blonde head standing on the staircase.

"Geez, what's with all the racquet, Ichigo?" Shinji said, yawning, but the orange haired teen was no longer there.

_What the hell is going on? _Shinji wondered.

* * *

"There she is!" yelled a male Shinigami to his four other companions, spotting an orange head two buildings ahead of them, but then she disappeared. "Where did she go?"

"Over there!" said another, pointing to the ground, where they saw Mai running.

"Let's get her!"

Jumping down from the rooftop of a store, in a commercial district, they raced down to the ground, where Mai was, and began running after her.

"You're not getting away!" shouted a guy with a goatee. "You intruder!"

Suddenly she skidded to a halt.

Not waiting for her to turn around, they unsheathed their katanas, running alongside each other towards her, but as she slowly turned to face them, her arms were raised in the air.

"Hey!" she squealed in a high-pitched voice, as she sidestepped a Shinigami's blade aimed at her right side.

Another guy swung his katana in a high arc, but she ducked, lowering her arms and still shouting in her high pitched voice said, "What are you guys doing?"

"I knew I didn't recognize her," a guy muttered, swinging his katana downward, but she jumped over it, landing back on the ground, only to lean back, watching as another blade flew over her face.

"Screw this," she muttered, speaking in a low pitched, cool, serious voice.

"Can't you see I'm surrendering?" she snapped, leaning forward, but it was as if her words fell on deaf ears because they still charged forward.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said, ducking yet again, but this time extending her right foot, so that she caught her attacker's feet. He tumbled over her leg, falling onto the ground. "But I will if you guys don't quit attacking me."

A guy on her left came forward, swinging his Zanpakutō downward, she rolled away, unsheathing her Zanpakutō as she sprang to her feet, blocking on incoming strike from a guy on her left.

She pulled her katana away, as the guy she had avoided earlier came at her from her right, she leapt in the air, briefly touching his blade, using it to spring forward over his companion. She kicked him on his backside, as she made her way down to the ground, sending him crashing into the first attacker.

The other remaining men charged right at her, she parried one, then the other, working quickly to fend them off. She swung her katana hard, throwing one guy off balance, and blocked the other Shinigami's strike, kicking him in the stomach.

Glancing up, she noticed a group of other Shinigami coming up the street, their katanas already in hand.

She quickly shunpoed to the roof of the building behind her.

"I don't want to fight you guys! I…" she stopped, catching a glint of her silver out of her peripheral vision. She twisted around, her blade clashing against another.

"Does that mean you only want to fight against fukutaichōs or taichōs?" said a calm, serious male voice.

Peering down on at her, with narrowed, stony, dark grey eyes over their crossed blades was Shūhei.

"What did you do to Iba-san?" he demanded. "I know you took his badge."

"I didn't do anything to him," she said firmly, her face and eyes devoid of any emotion, as she pushed her blade against his.

She pulled back from him, but he still came at her.

"You're lying."

_Clank._

"I'm not lying."

_Clank._

"You don't have to hide your true reiatsu anymore," he said, observing that she was still generating average reiatsu.

"Look, I don't want to fight you," Mai said, stepping back away from Shūhei, not bothering to increase her reiatsu."Or him."

Izuru had appeared on her left, standing beside Shūhei, Zanpakutō gripped tightly in front of him, ready to attack her.

"Then why did you attack Iba-san?" Izuru asked. "And them?" he nodded towards the Shinigami on the ground. They had recovered and were now standing alongside the group of reinforcements that had arrived.

"I didn't attack Iba-fukutaichō, and the only reason I attacked them is because they drew their katanas against me first even though I surrendered. Apparently, they missed me holding my arms in the air."

"You really expect us to believe that?" Shūhei retorted, coming at her again. "We can't sense him."

She narrowed her eyes, as she deflected his blow, her feet sliding a few feet back, as he pushed forward, putting her closer to the edge of the roof.

"It's the truth," she said, holding her blade tightly. "I did surrender and I didn't attack him. I won't deny that I don't belong here but I haven't done anything to him. I haven't been anywhere near him nor have I taken his badge. If anything has happened to him, it's not because of me. Maybe he's just too far to sense or he's hiding his reiatsu. Will you just arrest me? The sooner you do that, the sooner you could go find him and see for yourself how he is," she said.

"What do you mean you didn't take his badge?" Izuru asked, appearing behind her, the tip of his Zanpakutō over her shoulder, on the side of her neck."We saw it."

"I didn't take it," she repeated, unmoving, her blade still crossed against Shūhei's. "Will you just arrest me and then go find him, and see for yourself that I'm telling the truth. It's not your job to question me anyway," she said impatiently, her eyes flashing with annoyance.

Izuru and Shūhei exchanged a look; neither felt convinced by her words.

She moved her left hand towards her back and immediately felt Izuru press his blade closer to her neck, practically touching her skin.

"I'm just giving you my hand so you can arrest me. Don't worry, I won't try anything."

Izuru grabbed her left hand, holding it behind her back while Shūhei removed his Zanpakutō away from hers, slipped into his scabbard, and reached over to take hers away. She released it into his hand as soon as his hand neared her hilt.

Izuru then put away his own katana and grabbed her right hand, placing it over her left hand, quickly whispering, "Sai." as he released her hands. Mai barely even showed a flicker of emotion as the spell took effect; her face had resumed its icy facade. Shūhei took her sheathe away from her waist and slipped her Zanpakutō into it.

Izuru then went to stand by her right side, and grabbed her arm while Shūhei grabbed her left arm. She stood above Izuru's shoulder and up to Shūhei's upper arm, about two inches above where the armband he normally wore would have been (He had used it during his fight with Findor Carias).

And then they left the rooftop.

* * *

The news of the intruder's capture was quickly relayed to everyone and the Gotei 13 immediately gathered in the conference room of the eighth floor that had become their meeting room away from the First Division headquarters.

Yamamoto-sōtaichō stood at the front of the room, and on either side of him in two single file lines stood the other members of the Gotei 13. On his right were Unohana, Byakuya, Shunsui, and Tōshiro with the exception of Suì-Fēng, who was bringing in the intruder herself. On his left were Komamura, Kenpachi, Jūshirō, and Kurotsuchi.

The door suddenly swung open, and Suì-Fēng walked in, carrying a white sheath in one hand and pushing with her other hand a bound girl with mid shoulder length bright, orange hair. The top portion of it was pulled back away from her face by a white crescent moon barrette, only a pair of loose strands fell on either side of the middle of her forehead. Her eyes were downcast focused on the path before her.

Jūshirō and Shunsui looked at each other, surprised to see that the reported intruder indeed had orange hair just like Ichigo. Everyone else had stoic faces with the exception of Komamura, whose golden eyes looked angry. Only his left hand was clenched at his side since his right arm was still in a sling.

"Oi! You can't go in there, Kurosaki!" Shūhei's voice could be heard outside the room.

"Look, uh…" Ichigo's voice was heard next.

"Hisagi."

"Right, and…"

"Kira."

"Hisagi-san and Kira, move out of the way," Ichigo said.

"Don't let him in, this is a Gotei 13 meeting," said Sasakibe Chōjirō.

"The hell you're gonna stop me!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo, I told you…" this time Rukia spoke.

"No," Ichigo cut her off. "You know you want to find about Mai, too."

Meanwhile Suì-Fēng continued to push Mai to the front of the room so that she stood before Yamamoto. She then quickly took her place at the front beside Unohana. Yamamoto didn't look pleased at hearing the commotion outside.

"Looks like, Ichigo-kun is joining us," Shunsui commented.

Sure enough, there was a struggle and then the door burst open and in strode Ichigo, his friends were behind him standing in the doorway. Rukia looked apologetic, Orihime embarrassed, Uryū seemed calm, a serious look on his face while concern shone in Sado's eyes. Behind them lay Shūhei, Izuru, and Chōjirō.

"What are you doing here, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Yamamoto spoke.

Mai didn't turn around, her eyes remained focused on the ground, her face expressionless.

"Came to see what the fuss is about the intruder," he replied. "Don't tell me I can't stay, Gramps, because I'm not leaving, and neither are they." He nodded towards his friends. "You expect us to fight in this war, then we need to everything you know. I already told you about my inner Hollow."

Yamamoto frowned. The fallen fukutaichōs were already on their feet ready to try to remove Ichigo and his friends if necessary again.

"Very well, you may stay," he conceded after a moment's silence. "Close the door."

Ichigo walked further into the room, and stopped at the center where the lines of taichōs ended. Tōshiro was on his left while Kurotsuchi on his right. His friends stood behind him.

Chōjirō quickly closed the door.

"So, what's this about Mai being an intruder?" Ichigo asked.

"You've spoken to this Kuroda Mai?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, she saved Inoue from a Hollow yesterday," Ichigo said.

"Hmph." Yamamoto furrowed his eyebrows. "Clearly that was an act. This ryoka, this so called Kuroda Mai that stands before me does not exist in the records of the Seventh Division or in the records of the Gotei 13. She is guilty of attacking Iba Tetsuzaemon, fukutaichō of the Seventh Division."

"What?" Ichigo said, surprised.

Similar expressions crossed Rukia, Sado, Orihime, and Uryū's faces.

"What have you done to him, _Ryoka_?" Yamamoto said, turning his attention to the silent girl before him.

"I did not attack him, Yamamoto-sōtaichō," Mai finally spoke in her cool, serious tone.

Komamura growled.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

_I knew that high-pitched voice sounded fake just like Rukia's high school girl act. Damn it._

Her real voice, in fact, sounded similar to Rukia's except it was lighter, more feminine.

"You dare lie to us when we have his badge before us and he has yet to be found," Yamamoto said, removing one hand away from his cane, and producing the Seventh Division badge with the bloody armband.

"I'm not lying, Yamamoto-sōtaichō," Mai spoke once more. "The…"

"Suì-Fēng," Yamamoto suddenly said, interrupting Mai. "The Zanpakutō in your hand belongs to this ryoka, does it not?"

"Hai, Sōtaichō. It was taken from her," Suì-Fēng said.

"Tell me, Ryoka, has Aizen perfected an Arrancar so much that he is able to hide its Hollow nature?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm not an Arran-," she glanced up at Yamamoto, who opened his eyes and released a small but powerful amount of reiatsu that sent her falling onto her knees. It traveled across the room towards Ichigo, and he instantly raised his own reiatsu to protect his friends.

She gasped, struggling to breathe; her wide, amethyst eyes were frozen in shock. A pale, lavender aura illuminated her body, and suddenly her reiatsu began to increase dramatically until it reached the level of a taichō. Her eyes suddenly unfroze, and she blinked, however, she was still trying to regain control of her breathing.

_What the hell? That's taichō class reiatsu! She's been hiding that much!_ Ichigo thought. _How the hell did she do that?_

Uryū's blue eyes widened along with his friends. He knew the reiatsu she'd emitted when she'd used the kidō seemed familiar, and of course her reiryoku pattern. There was no doubt that it was unique, but as he focused on her now taichō class reiatsu, he could distinctly make out despite its uniqueness, two very familiar reiatsu patterns.

_Her reiatsu it's strong just like Kurosaki's but icy, although to a lesser degree like Kuchiki-san's. _

"I'm not an Arrancar, I'm a Shinigami," Mai suddenly said, regaining her voice, although it still sounded winded. "That's not Iba-fukutaichō's badge, it's mine. The truth is I'm the fukutaichō of the Seventh Division in the future, Kurosaki Masaki...daughter of Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

**A/N: **Just so you know **Bakudō #77:Tenteikūra** was used to deliver the message to everyone. It can only be heard by those that its directed to. Masaki wasn't aware that she was discovered, she just assumed by what she heard the Shinigami say.

**Quick Glossary**

**Mugen Hyouhen**- Infinite Ice Shards

**Hakama**- Shinigami pants

**Shihakushō-** Shinigami uniform

**Kosode-** outer black robe of Shinigami uniform

**Shitagi- **white undershirt worn under the kosode

**Tou-san- **dad

**Otou-san- **father

**Kaa-san**-mom

**Okaa-san-**mother

**Shunpo-** flash step

**Reiatsu- **spiritual pressure

**Reiryoku- **spirit energy/ spiritual power

**Taichō- **captain

**Fukutaichō- **lieutenant

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does. However, I do own my OC, under the name of Mai because Tite owns the name Kurosaki Masaki.

**Feedback: **Major thanks to all my reviewers and alert adders, your support truly means a lot and it has definitely kept me inspired! I think I've finally figured out what I'm doing with Aizen. Yay! Reviews keep me writing, so please keep on reviewing! However, flames aren't appreciated.

**AN:** I just have to warn you, language is going to be harsher in this chapter.

* * *

For a minute, the only sounds permeating the room were surprised gasps and the ragged breaths of the self-proclaimed Kurosaki Masaki as she continued to regulate her breathing. Among the Gotei 13, Jūshirō, Shunsui, and Tōshiro had stunned faces, while Kurotsuchi seemed unimpressed, Kenpachi merely grunted, Byakuya's eyes widened imperceptibly for a split second, Komamura and Suì-Fēng's eyes reflected distrust, and Unohana's face remained serene as usual.

Rukia's face had become as white as Sode No Shirayuki; her mouth hung wide open, gasping. Beside her, a stunned Orihime had her hands over her mouth. Sado's mocha colored eyes doubled in size while Uryū's sapphire orbs radiated comprehension.

_That's why her reiatsu despite being unique is similar to Kurosaki's_, the Quincy thought, w_hich means Kuchiki-san is her okaa-san. Interesting she's inherited both of her parent's most distinguishing features and even her reiatsu is reflective of them. But how is this even possible?_

Ichigo stood stock still, his eyes highly dilated, his mouth hanging wide open. "Wh-What th-the hell?" he stammered, his head shaking ever so slightly.

"You expect us to believe you're from the future, Ryoka?" Yamamoto boomed, unfazed by her words, his gaze boring down at the prostate girl before him."And that you're Kurosaki Ichigo's daughter? You may radiate reiatsu that identifies you as his relation but do not take us for fools."

A pink flush blossomed on the substitute Shinigami's face, horror and confusion flashed in his eyes.

"Aizen Sōsuke may have created you to appear this way to attempt to distract Kurosaki Ichigo once again and to demonstrate to us the power of the Hōgyoku as it reaches its complete activation, but we will not be fooled by Aizen's treacherous tactics. Did he send you to destroy our ranks, just like we destroyed his Espada?" Yamamoto demanded. "Is that why you attacked Iba Tetsuzaemon-fukutaichō?"

"Yamamoto-sōtaichō, I'm not working for Aizen Sōsuke. I really am the fukutaichō of the Seventh Division in the future and the daughter of Kurosaki Ichigo," the girl claiming to be Kurosaki Masaki spoke, meeting Yamamoto's gaze.

Blushing, Ichigo bristled uncomfortably, clenching his fists at his sides, and furrowing his eyebrows. Suspicion filled his amber orbs.

"Why do you insist on telling us this lie?" the sōtaichō said angrily. "What you are saying is not possible; it's pointless to deny you are not associated with Aizen. Tell us the truth and perhaps we will make your death less painful that it can be."

"Yamamoto-sōtaichō, I know it sounds hard to believe," Masaki said continuing to speak in a cool, calm, emotionless tone. "I didn't even believe it myself at first but it's the truth. I didn't mean for this to happen, it was an accident." She lowered her head, her eyes briefly fluttering closed. "My taichō sent me on an errand to pick up something from Urahara Kisuke, except when I got there he didn't seem to be there. I called out his name, but he didn't come out. I decided to wait for him. While I waited, I started looking at the things he had laying around on a table when I came across the necklace I'm wearing," she said, pointing her chin downward to the black chain around her neck that fell into her robes.

"It was lying apart from all the things, and I picked it up just to look at it. As I was examining it, it began to glow, and a Senkaimon, only much larger than a normal one, appeared. It opened and drew me towards it with so much force that I couldn't do anything to stop it. When it opened, I found myself on top of a building. I thought I was in a simulation," she admitted.

"Urahara Kisuke in the future has created simulations devices for Shinigami and Academy students to train against Hollows so that there's no need for them to go to the Material World," Masaki explained. "He's very involved with the Soul Society in the future; he's been pardoned. I was going to quit what I thought was a simulation when Hollows appeared. I put on the necklace and killed them. Afterwards, I sensed my otou-san's reiatsu or at least I thought it was him. I hid my reiatsu because I wanted to catch him off guard when I confronted him. I suspected he had volunteered me to help him test out Urahara's newest simulation device, maybe even gotten my taichō to send me on a fake errand just to get me to come. I was going to tell him that I wasn't interested because unlike him I actually had work to do.

"But when I got there and watched the person I thought was my otou-san fight the Hollows, I realized he looked different…his hair…well, he just looked younger. I saw him struggle with the Hollows and I released my Shikai to distract them, and he finished them off and left."

Ichigo reddened.

"I was confused, I wasn't even sure I had seen what I had seen. I decided to leave, but when I tried using the necklace, it wouldn't work. I spent twenty, thirty minutes trying to make it work when a door finally appeared, except it wouldn't stabilize, it flickered, then faded away. I continued trying to make it work, for what seemed like hours, but the Senkaimon wouldn't appear. I decided to see if by any chance Urahara Kisuke was around."

"As I explored the area, I realized that this was supposed to be Karakura but it looked nothing like the Karakura I knew. I came across areas that were damaged and I noticed that there were four pillars from which I could sense familiar reiatsu. I didn't understand what they were doing there," she said, wrinkling her brow. "I went to ask them myself but I when I got to one of the pillars, I realized the person there looked different, just like the person I thought had been my otou-san, so I didn't approach him. I went to the other pillars, and it was the same thing."

"I didn't understand why if this was supposed to be a simulation why they seemed to be standing guard, why there weren't any Hollows, and more importantly why everyone looked different? I kept trying to make sense of what was going on when I remembered learning that during the Winter War four pillars were used to transport Karakura Town to the Soul Society while a replica of the real town was placed in the Material World.

"That was when the idea that I was in the past came into my mind. I immediately tried to make the necklace work and that time a door appeared, but just like before, it disappeared. By then it was already morning, and I watched as Shinigami started heading out in groups in the town. I assumed it was the Seventh Division since they were the first division called into action during the war to deal with the rising Hollow threat. I decided to take off my fukutaichō badge and suppress my reiryoku to that of unseated officer to avoid arousing suspicion if I was seen. I knew I had to get help from the Gotei 13 and as I was trying to figure how I was going to do it, without resorting to joining a group in the Seventh Division, I came across Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends training.

"I watched them from a distance and noticed that they all looked young, fully confirming my suspicions that I was in the past. I had no intention of making contact with them or interfering, but when Hollows arrived and I noticed that Inoue Orihime needed help and nobody else could help her, I stepped in. I used my Shikai to avoid being seen and quickly dealt with the Hollows, but then Kurosaki Ichigo arrived preventing my departure.

"I lied about my name and answered the questions he and his friends asked me as best as I could. It was through them that I learned that the Seventh Division was not on Hollow duty as I thought they were, they were searching for me; my Senkaimon had been detected. I joined a group that happened to come by as I left them, to maintain the lie that I told them, that I had to return to my group. I told the group I joined I was a late arrival. My plan was to get in contact with a taichō as soon as possible…"

"Bullshit!" Ichigo suddenly shouted, his face had returned to its normal color, his eyebrows were deeply knitted over blazing eyes, and the knuckles of his clenched fists gleamed white.

Behind him, a pale Rukia and stunned Orihime jumped, Sado frowned, staring at his friend concerned, while Uryū awaited the orange haired teen's next words. The members of the Gotei 13 stared at the upset substitute Shinigami. Masaki, however, remained facing Yamamoto.

"You're a damn good actress, I'll give you that. You deserve an Oscar for the way one minute you can be this shy, sweet girl and the next you're this damn ice cube, and of course for the way you can lie. You're from the future? Puhlease. Did you really think we'd fall for that load of bullshit? There's no way in hell you're related to me and its absolute bullshit you wanted help from the Gotei 13. I mean, come on, you went through the trouble of begging and almost crying so that Renji wouldn't mention to Komamura-san that you supposedly snuck out to check out the town when I questioned you about the fact that you were there when the intruder arrived." Ichigo shook his head. "No you did that because you wanted to hide that fact, so that you'd have time to do whatever the hell Aizen sent you to do. So, tell me did you kill this Ita guy?

"Iba," Uryū corrected him.

"Whatever," Ichigo muttered. "Answer the god damn question _Kuroda Mai_ or whoever the hell you are!"

"But I first had to perform the duties assigned to me," Masaki carried on as if Ichigo hadn't spoken, "and when we arrived to where Komamura-taichō was, it was the group leaders that had to give the reports to him and to Iba-fukutaichō. I…"

"Quit telling lies and just answer the damn question!" Ichigo yelled, furiously glaring at her back.

"The reason I didn't want Abarai-fukutaichō mentioning that I was spotted when the intruder arrived was because I wanted to be the one to personally tell Komamura-taichō or any taichō of my situation. Unfortunately, that proved more difficult than I thought since I couldn't separate myself long enough from my group to search for a taichō, and with so much reiryoku in one building, it was hard to figure out where they were. Earlier today, though I had the chance but my team mate stopped me before I could make contact."

"I remember sensing you," Jūshirō suddenly said. "You were there when Kyōraku, Unohana-taichō, and I were by the stairs and elevators."

"Hai," Masaki said, turning her head to the right to meet Jūshirō's gaze. "I was waiting for you to stop talking so I could approach you."

_She has Kuchiki's eyes_, Jūshirō thought, fighting to keep from showing surprise. _It's just as her reiatsu indicates, she's Ichigo-kun's and Kuchiki's daughter._

"Oh yeah, I remember," Shunsui chimed in. "Figured it was somebody that was either lost or wanted to use the stairs but was too scared to approach us, or maybe a spy, but that wouldn't have worked, you were too far away, and you didn't even bother hiding your reiryoku."

"That's right, I didn't hide it. I wanted you to know I was there," Masaki, turned her head to the left, to look at the Eighth Division taichō.

Byakuya stared at her briefly, before returning his gaze to across the room, where he caught Jūshirō's gaze, which seemed to say 'you see it too'. Out of the corner of their eyes, Suì-Fēng and Toshiro also took the opportunity to study her.

_She definitely seems like she's Kurosaki Ichigo and Byakuya's sister's daughter with that hair, those eyes, and the way her reiatsu feels, but I'm not believing her story until Komamura's fukutaichō is found, _Suì-Fēng, thought, eyes focused on the orange haired girl as if she expected her to make a sudden movement. _She could be a well-trained liar just as Kurosaki Ichigo said. She managed to avoid being noticed this long… She could be waiting for us to drop our guard… possibly use that necklace she speaks of against us. _

_I know Aizen has an interest in Kurosaki, and has used him since the beginning to make sure his plans worked, but why would he resort to something like this? _Tōshiro wondered. _Her story seems genuine and she appears to be real. Could she have really come from the future?_

"My Fourth Seat reported that she was seen doing that during the time my fukutaichō was believed to be attacked," Komamura said.

"I never saw him during that time," Masaki said, turning to the Seventh Division taichō. "The whole time I was away from my group this morning was spent following the taichōs I saw at the cafeteria, waiting for them to be alone, so I could approach them and tell them about my situation. All I want is for my necklace, this device, to work, so I could go back to my time."

"Yeah right," Ichigo said.

"That is all you want, Ryoka?" Yamamoto said in a voice that echoed Ichigo's disbelief.

"Excuse me, Yamamoto-sōtaichō," Jūshirō said. "Perhaps, she is telling the truth. She couldn't have possibly fabricated such a story, and it's not like time travel isn't entirely impossible. I mean there's forbidden Kidō…"

Yamamoto glared menacingly at his former student.

"You know what I'm talking about, Sōtaichō," Jūshirō said, meeting the older man's gaze steadily. "That Kidō can't allow a person to travel in time, but it can stop time. Urahara Kisuke is an intelligent and very capable inventor, if anybody could create such a device it would be him. Kurotsuchi-taichō, do you know if time travel is possible?" He turned to his fellow taichō.

"It's flimsy science, I myself, have never been interested in it," the Twelfth Division taichō responded. "However, I'm aware of the theories surrounding it. As far as I know, no one has ever been able to create such a device. The logistics behind such a device would entail an enormous amount of energy to be able to surpass the speed of light and…"

"So, it's possible then?" Shunsui interrupted Kurotsuchi before he could elaborate further.

"Hai," he said annoyed that his explanation had been cut short.

"You guys aren't seriously believing _her_?" Ichigo cried out incredulous. "A time travel device? This isn't a movie, this is _real _life. It's probably some kind of trap, who knows what that thing really does…She's probably an Arrancar like Gramps said…She probably doesn't even _look_ the way she does…" His voice quivered slightly, he clenched his hands further, drawing blood. "It's probably an illusion… She isn't real… Aizen just wants to distract me… you guys… But, I'm not falling for it, not this time."

"Ichigo-kun," Jūshirō said, in a stern but sympathetic voice. "I know this is very surprising news, but there's a chance she's…."

"No, don't say it… This is all some kind of trick," Ichigo shouted angrily.

Jūshirō was about to say something when Byakuya suddenly said in his usual monotone. "Clearly, this was an attempt by Aizen Sōsuke to deceive us, except he failed. This can't be Kurosaki Ichigo's daughter, she has manners."

The members of the Gotei 13 stared at him in disbelief; Jūshirō in particular was frowning. Even, Ichigo's friends stared at him, except for Rukia who still seemed frozen and lost.

"Exactly!" Ichigo said, glad to hear someone was on his side, even if it was the Sixth Division taichō. "Wait, what?" Ichigo said, realizing what Byakuya had said.

"Why don't I just the beat the truth out of her?" Kenpachi suggested, bored with the discussion. "If she's an Arrancar, she's bound to show her true nature and if she's not well, I'll just get to see if she's anything like her old man," he said, an excited grin appearing on his features.

A bewildered and blushing Ichigo stared at Kenpachi as if he were nuts.

"That won't be necessary, Zaraki-taichō," Jūshirō said. "I'm sure Unohana-taichō is capable of verifying whether she is an Arrancar or a Shinigami and whether she truly is Ichigo-kun's daughter."

"Stop calling her that!" Ichigo snapped, his blush deepening further. His body was visibly shaking, and his reiatsu was fluctuating. "She's nothing… she's an illusion…"

"Calm down, Kurosaki," Uryū spoke. "Don't you see they're just trying to see if she's telling the truth or do you want to condemn an innocent person?"

"But if she's an illusion…" Ichigo protested.

"Even if she is an illusion, Unohana-taichō is capable of noticing the difference," Jūshirō reassured him. "She was able to notice that Aizen's corpse wasn't actually Aizen."

"I assure you, Kurosaki-san, I can do it," the Fourth Division taichō said, smiling her kind, but scary smile that seemed to say 'don't doubt me.'

"B-but, w-what about the Iba guy?" Ichigo said, continuing to look horrified and angry, looking very much the sixteen-year-old kid that he was.

"My Fourth Seat is searching for him at this very moment," Komamura admitted. "I instructed him to form a small search group after he informed me of her."

"So, what's it going to be, Yama-jii?" Shunsui asked. "Are you going to let Unohana-taichō see whether this young lady here is telling the truth or are you going to condemn an innocent person like Ishida-kun said?"

"Hmph," the sōtaichō said, furrowing his eyebrows as he considered everything he had heard.

"Very well, I will allow Unohana-taichō to validate the identity of this ryoka, and Kurotsuchi-taichō to analyze this time travel device she claims to have and repair it if it is found that she is telling the truth. However, she is to be guarded at all times by taichōs in a room on this floor. I do not want to involve fukutaichōs in this matter. Who wishes to stand guard?"

"I'll stand guard," Jūshirō immediately volunteered.

"Me, too," Shunsui quickly said before Suì-Fēng could volunteer. "There's nothing else to do here."

Shaking his head angrily, Ichigo whirled around almost crashing into Rukia and Sado when the latter grabbed his shoulder.

"Where are you going, Ichigo?" he asked.

"Move it, Sado," he said, glaring at his friend, who looked genuinely concerned.

"You can't leave yet," Uryū said.

"Why the hell not?" the substitute Shinigami demanded.

"Because, Kurosaki-san," Unohana said gently. "We need a sample of your DNA in order to verify her identity."

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed then yelped as Uryū approached him and plucked a strand of hair from his head. Ichigo glared at him despite the fact his face was completely scarlet.

Unohana stepped away from her place, came towards the Quincy, and took the hair. "Arigato, Ishida-san."

"You're welcome, Unohana-san," he said.

Ichigo roughly pushed Sado's hand away from his shoulder and brushed past him, violently opening the door, which hit Chōjirō, who had been standing guard in front of the door. Sado immediately went after him, Uryū, Orihime, and Rukia right behind him.

"Kuchiki-san, if you could please stay," Unohana said before the raven-haired girl reached the door.

Orihime, who was just past the doorway, half-turned hearing the Fourth Division taichō's words, her eyes briefly showing understanding and pain, then quickly ran out the door, following her other friends.

"O-Okay, U-Unohana-t-taichō," she stammered, still looking completely lost and shocked.

"We we will meet again once the results are determined," Yamamoto announced. "This information is to be kept within this room, is that understood?" He slammed his cane down, ending the meeting.

The taichōs nodded their assent and started to leave the room except for Kurotsuchi, Jūshirō, Shunsui, Yamamoto, and Unohana, who had a comforting hand on Rukia's left shoulder, while in the other she held Ichigo's hair.

Byakuya walked past Rukia and Unohana without so much as a glance, his white haori, which he had recently received to replace the one he lost in Hueco Mundo, fluttering behind him.

"Kuchiki-san," Unohana began once all the taichōs left. "I've asked you to stay because as you have probably noticed, her reiatsu indicates she's your daughter. I would like to have a sample of your blood in order to be as thorough as possible in my analysis. I would have asked Kurosaki-san for his blood, too but seeing as he's… _agitated_ his hair will suffice. I will have to go to the Soul Society to retrieve the materials I need, but I'll return within an hour. If you could please wait for me in the room next door, I'd appreciate it."

Rukia didn't reply.

"Kuchiki-san?" Unohana asked. "Could you please…"

"H-Hai, Unohana-taichō," Rukia said, snapping out of her reverie.

"Very well, arigato," Unohana said. "You're free to leave."

Rukia nodded and walked away.

Masaki, who had been staring at the ground, listening as her fate was being decided, glanced up when Jūshirō approached her.

"I'm going to take the necklace now," he said kindly, and she raised her head up, allowing him to grab the black chain. She lowered her head, as he pulled it up and lifted it over her head, taking it from her.

Dangling at the end of the black chain, was a medium sized Hell Butterfly cast out of obsidian and covered in odd markings, its tiny legs were wrapped around the bulb like end of an old fashioned key also made out of obsidian, which contained a dark circular object.

Holding the chain in the air, he, Shunsui, Yamamoto, and Kurotsuchi stared at it.

"This is what allowed her to…" Jūshirō commented, surprised at the simplicity of the device.

"Will you just give it to me?" Kurotsuchi demanded impatiently, his golden eyes glittering with eagerness to inspect it. He reached out as it if to snatch it, but the white haired taichō was already handing it to him.

Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes as he held up the key front of his face, noticing the kanji for numbers inscribed on each of the four rectangular blocks that made up the end of the key. It read 2001.

"What year are you from, girl?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"2141," Masaki said without hesitation.

"That's a 140 years from now," he murmured to himself as he proceeded to walk away.

"Remember just analyze it," Yamamoto said, as he followed him, carrying Masaki's Zanpakutō, which Suì-Fēng had given to him before she left.

Jūshirō and Shunsui exchanged a look that said, 'that man is so hard headed.'

"I know, I just wanted to see what year she's supposedly from in case it's actually a time travel device as she claims," Kurotsuchi said.

"Watch her closely," the old man warned Jūshirō and Shunsui as he left

"Don't you worry about a thing, Yama-jii," Shunsui reassured him, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Jūshirō and Shunsui went to stand on either side of Masaki, and they each placed a hand on her shoulders and helped her up. They watched as the sōtaichō stopped to talk to Unohana briefly, and then left the room.

"I'm going to the Soul Society to obtain the materials I need, I'll be back within an hour at the most," Unohana informed them.

"Okay, arigato, Unohana-taichō. We'll be here when you get back," Jūshirō said, and she left the room.

"Arigato for convincing him to allow me a chance to prove that I'm speaking the truth," Masaki said, her eyes shining with gratitude, finally displaying emotion. "I don't blame him for doubting me, I know what I'm saying should be impossible, but it happened. I really did come from the future."

"You're welcome," Jūshirō said, studying her. "Incredible, I never would have imagined that time travel was possible, but you're actually here. Your reiatsu…your appearance, you definitely are your parents' daughter."

"And, I thought I'd seen everything," Shunsui commented, as he, too, observed her. "That Urahara Kisuke doesn't have anything else to do, does he?"

"Apparently not," She muttered, her expression darkening for a moment. "I know I probably shouldn't have touched anything but still I thought he had stopped making inventions that were dangerous, that aren't even a benefit to the Soul Society. So, you believe me then?" She asked, staring at the two taichōs.

"If you aren't telling the truth then that's quite a tale," Shunsui said. "Besides, this doesn't sound like something Aizen would do. So, you're from a 140 years in the future, eh?"

Masaki nodded.

"He's right, I doubt Aizen would do something like this. He obviously has a much greater plan. You'll have to excuse Yamamoto-sōtaichō, he always prefers hard evidence, which is understandable considering Aizen has deceived us far too much. We just fought him and his Espada, a couple of days ago. We managed to defeat his Espada, but unfortunately Aizen and his followers fled and we've been staying here ever since. And Ichigo-kun, well…"

"It's okay," she interrupted him. "He's just a kid… I don't blame him for reacting that way, for not believing me. I know it's a shock to meet your future child, which is why I was trying my best for him and my okaa-san to not find out. Funny thing is it doesn't matter whether he's a kid, or over a hundred years old he still acts the same way whenever it's something he doesn't want to hear." There was an edge to her voice, but then it quickly faded as she added in a slightly lighter tone, "My okaa-san has always told me, that he didn't believe her when she was pregnant with me."

Shunsui laughed. "Pregnancy is always a shock to men, but I doubt he reacted the way he did today."

"He was probably surprised that's all," Jūshirō agreed smiling, "but I'm sure he was happy with the news. Your okaa-san just likes to tease him about his reaction. Oh, gomen, you can break the Kidō," he said, noticing that her arms were still tied behind her back.

Masaki first pulled her right hand away from her back, then her left, and stretched them.

"As if that low ranked Kidō could actually hold you back, even if it was placed on you by a fukutaichō," Shunsui observed.

"I would have told them to use stronger Kidō, but I was never planning on escaping. I let them capture me. I was actually on my way to the hospital since I managed to get away from my group but I guess I got discovered because I lost my badge during a Hollow attack. Anyway," she said, directing the conversation back to Ichigo. "I suppose the evidence was going against me which is why it made it even harder for him to believe me. I have a confession to make. The real reason why I didn't want Abarai-fukutaichō to tell Komamura-taichō about me was because I never intended to talk to any taichōs except for you. My otou-san has always said that you have always been the most reasonable of the taichōs. He was right, you guys are still reasonable."

"So, you know us then? We're not just some taichōs you saw in the cafeteria?" Shunsui asked grinning, throwing her words back at her.

"No," she said, the corners of her mouth quirking into a small smile. "I know you. I almost said your names—it's been hard pretending not to know anyone, to try and remember the stories I've been told—but I decided to say two taichōs in the cafeteria just to make it seem like I really was looking for any taichō. You're Ukitake Jūshirō-taichō and you're Kyōraku Shunsui-taichō."

"Gomen, you're name is?" Jūshirō asked.

"Kurosaki Masaki," she said

"Oh, that's right. Kurosaki Masaki. Well, nice to meet you," Jūshirō said.

"Mind if I call you Masaki-chan?" Shunsui asked.

She shook her head.

"How about we sit down, and you tell us how someone as pretty as you managed to go unnoticed by Komamura-taichō," Shunsui suggested. "Well, I doubt he has good taste maybe that's why he missed you…. Anyways, looks like the Seventh Division has definitely made improvements in the future with you as the fukutaichō… I've always said the more women in my division the better. Speaking of which, I really miss my Nanao-chan."

Her cheeks became tinged with pink, but she did as he asked, sitting cross-legged across from the two taichōs.

* * *

Chōjirō cried out as the door swung open, hitting him and slamming him straight into the wall.

"Ichigo!" Sado cried out.

"Kurosaki!" Uryū shouted.

"K K-urosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted, her voice wavering slightly.

Ichigo ignored them, turning right, and storming down the hallway. Izuru and Shūhei were nowhere in sight.

"Kurosaki, would you calm down! What the hell is wrong with you?" Uryū shouted, confused by the substitute Shinigami's behavior.

"Ichigo, stop! Uryū's right you need to calm down," Sado said.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, please calm down!" Orihime said, echoing her friends.

Ichigo kept walking at a hurried pace, anger radiated from his body.

"Would you stop and listen to us! I know this is…_unexpected news_, but why are you so dead set on believing this is a trick of Aizen's? It doesn't make any sense why he would do that…" Uryū said.

Ichigo abruptly stopped walking, causing his friends to stop short. He turned around, his scowl was etched in his face in a way they had never seen before, and his eyes looked livid, almost murderous.

"Does anything that bastard does make any fucking sense? First, he fucking uses us to distract the Gotei 13 while he planned on killing Rukia just so he could get that damn Hōgyoku… then he goes and fucking kidnaps Inoue because he supposedly wants to use her powers, turns out it's just a trap to lure us away from Karakura so he could come and destroy Karakura to make that damn Ōken and what does he fucking do when he arrives in this fake town? Fucking nothing….He could have destroyed this damn town if he really wanted to and killed me but he didn't do it. Why? I have no fucking clue. The only thing I do know is he'll do whatever it takes to distract me….to keep me, everyone from finding out whatever he's trying to do."

_Dust filled the air, he could feel the sharp edges of the cement blocks of the building he crashed into stabbing his back, his shoulder burned and throbbed, blood spilled from it bathing his torn shikakushō. His breathing was ragged, and in his right hand, he gripped Tensa Zangetsu. Above him loomed a shadow. It was Aizen._

_Ignoring the pain, he lifted his upper body, causing the shattered pieces of his mask to slip down his chest and onto his lap._

"_That was pathetic Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen said, staring down at him, disappointed. "I really thought you would have grown stronger by now, but I was wrong. You're still not strong enough… That's very disappointing indeed. No matter," He said, turning his head to the right. "Gin, Tōsen, Wonderweiss, let's go."_

"_Where the hell do you think you're going, Aizen? I'm not done yet!" Ichigo shouted. He had managed to get to his feet and was preparing to fly up to meet Aizen again._

_Aizen turned his head to look down at him smirking slightly. "There's no point in getting up Kurosaki Ichigo, you won't win."_

_Ichigo scowled, glaring at him defiantly. "We'll see about that!"_

_The ground beneath him shook, rocking him; he could hear the sound of a building crashing in the distance, followed by another._

_The former Fifth Division taichō's smirk widened, and then he began to leave._

"_Wait, I thought you were gonna kill me?" Ichigo shouted, referring to the man's first words when they first saw each other before engaging in battle._

_Aizen didn't turn around he just said, "You shouldn't wish for death so soon… You're still so young. Sayonara Kurosaki Ichigo."_

"_Where the hell are you going? Come back!"_

_He disappeared just as the flames_ of _Ryūjin Jakka burned through the spot where he had been an instant before leaving behind a confused Ichigo._

Uryū frowned, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "You're right. It's hard to figure out what goes through that man's mind. He's always manipulating people and situations to his advantage, and we still don't know why he just left, why he hasn't tried attacking the real Karakura …We just think it's probably because the Hōgyoku isn't ready, but I don't think this is a trick by Aizen this time."

"Not a trick? I bet this is some damn sick joke Aizen's trying to play on me….Bastard probably doesn't have nothing better to do…He's so damn cocky… _She's_ an illusion that's all _she_…

"She can't be an illusion," Uryū interrupted him. "We can see her; you're not the only one who's never seen Aizen's Shikai." The Quincy reminded him.

"He probably used the Hōgyoku to…"

"Ichigo, I don't think so," Sado spoke this time.

Ichigo shook his head. "Not you, too."

"K-Kurosaki-kun, I don't think…" Orihime said, taken aback by his words, his demeanor.

"No, stop Inoue don't…" He snapped.

His eyes fell on the spot where he would have thought Rukia would have been. Orihime noticed and said, "She stayed behind with Unohana-san."

"Why?" He blurted out, his anger lessening for a second.

All three of his friends stared at him stunned. The sound of footsteps filled the hall, and Ichigo could see the taichōs coming towards them.

He quickly turned shunpoeing away from his friends.

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki!"

"K-Kurosaki-kun!"

He ignored their cries stopping only to make a sharp left.

_Idiot, _Uryū thought. _Did he think he was the only one affected by this news? Or was he seriously so stupid that he didn't even realize who the okaa-san of his future kid was? Even if he didn't analyze why her reiatsu felt familiar, which he most likely didn't, how could he not know? She has Kuchiki's eyes for God's sake._

He was sure Kurosaki wasn't even aware that the only reiatsu that was similar to other people's were those of people that were related. Although each individual had a unique reiatsu, if one concentrated enough, one could detect who the person was related to. But with Kurosaki's terrible reiatsu sensing abilities, he probably didn't do that.

It was akin to smelling a fragrance made up of two scents. If one smelled it and thought it was familiar, but was unable to identify, what the two underlying scents were then the information was meaningless.

He didn't understand why Kurosaki was so angry. He'd never seen him react this way. It was shocking news for sure, and he didn't blame him for being shocked, embarrassed, and skeptical. I mean who wouldn't be if they just met their future daughter? But all that aside, his reasoning was just wrong. Why would Aizen waste his time creating someone that was related to him just to distract him, to play a sick joke on him? That was just ridiculous… That man obviously had far greater plans than that if he was planning to destroy Karakura and reach the Royal Dimension. And, anyway, the Gotei 13 was taking care of checking whether she was who she said she was and that device she talked about, so there was no point in worrying about it or reacting the way he did. If she's his daughter so what? The Gotei 13 would fix her device and she'd go back to her time, and he'd never see her again not until she was born.

"I-I h-have to go," Orihime suddenly announced, her composure seemed to breaking, she was shaking, and her eyes were aimed at the ground.

"Inoue, where are you going?" Sado asked.

"Inoue-san!"

"S-See you," she managed to stammer, and quickly ran down the hallway turning left as Ichigo had done.

_Inoue-san. Damn, of course, she's affected by this news too. She has feelings for him._

* * *

There was absolutely no fucking way_ she_ was his…. Absolutely no fucking way _she_ was related to him._ She_ was a damn trick that's all _she_ was. If his friends wanted to believe _she_ was real… if the Gotei 13 wanted to believe _her_… fine whatever he could care less. Let them deal with _her_… They could waste their time believing _her _lies, he was done wasting time because of _her. _

Ever since he met _her_, all _she's_ been doing is interrupting him, wasting his time with lies, preventing him from training. He was such an idiot… He should have trusted his instincts. He knew there was something odd about _her_.

_I'm going to kill that bastard, how dare he make __**her**__ look his kaa-san, have her name._

He had no idea how Aizen had done it, how he knew about her, but he made_ her_ look like his kaa-san.

When he first met _her_, he'd been taken in by _her_ violet eyes and _her _damn orange hair, that he hadn't realized why _she_ looked familiar until today when_ she_ uttered his kaa-san's name. His heart had skipped a beat at that moment, his ears were ringing so much that he almost didn't catch her next words. Her face despite her unusual features resembled his kaa-san's. As if, he'd name his kid after her like some damn Westerner.

In a remote corner of his mind, he knew Ishida, Sado, and Inoue were right that this probably wasn't a trick, that it didn't make any sense for Aizen to do this, but the raw anger coursing through his veins, robbed him of any rationality.

He was just so sick of Aizen's damn games, and this was the last straw. Nobody messed with the memory of his kaa-san. He was going to make that bastard pay. Somehow, someway he was going to be strong enough to beat him. If he thought this trick was going to distract him, Aizen was dead wrong. If anything, it only increased his desire and drive to become stronger.

* * *

Rukia opened the door of the room adjacent to the conference room and entered it, closing the door behind her. There were two chairs in front of an oak desk and behind it another chair, and three empty bookcases. It appeared to be some kind of office.

She numbly walked across the room and sank into the nearest chair.

She couldn't believe what she had heard, what she had sensed from her. Her reiatsu, it hadn't felt familiar just because of the iciness, it was because, it in fact, contained remnants of her own….hers and Ichigo's.

_It can't be true. She can't be my daughter….She can't be mine and Ichigo's. That's just ridiculous were just nakama… I don't even like him like __**that. **_

Maybe Ichigo was right, maybe this was some kind of trick of Aizen's. Some sort of sick of joke…. a lie… to distract us….

But even as she thought this she didn't quite believe it despite the fact that she desperately wanted to—she just found it so mind boggling that she and Ichigo were together in the future. How in the world did that happen?

Deep in her heart, she knew the girl was speaking the truth no matter what the part of her mind that was in denial was saying. She knew it made no sense whatsoever for Aizen to do this, to create someone with her appearance, to have her infiltrate the Seventh Division, and already have this elaborate story planned when she would be captured.

Bottom line was someone would have eventually noticed that she didn't belong, and she'd eventually be arrested, even if she had never been accused of attacking Iba-fukutaichō—incredible her daughter was a fukutaichō—there was no way not to notice her. She stood out just like Ichigo with that same bright orange hair. How she managed to hide she didn't know.

And, earlier, when Mai no Masaki had no reason to lie, the things she had said about her parents, the story behind her crescent moon hair pin…

_"It's one of a kind. It's made from the bone of the first Hollow I ever killed, well before I actually killed it. You see my tou-san was training me and he stopped me from delivering the final blow, using kidō to keep the Hollow still, to give me a lecture about all the different ways I could kill it. I didn't realize he had taken a piece of the Hollow while he was lecturing me, and made into a hair pin, not until he gave it to me when I graduated from the Academy."_

_"Your parents must be really proud of you now that you're a Shinigami. Your otou-san was really involved in your training, wasn't he?"_

_"Well, he tried to be as much as he could, Kaa-san as well."_

And there was the fact that Mai's…No Masaki's voice never wavered once, not even under Ichigo's outburst … Never. She talked like a true Kuchiki, keeping her cool, hiding all her emotions. Hell, she had even had her high school girl act down pat, fooling them into believing all the lies she told. She had her eyes, which she hadn't even thought about not until Inoue brought it up. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that she was related to her, which is why she never even bothered to focus on her reiatsu or reiryoku to see if she was related.

_Masaki._

That named seemed familiar… _Ichigo's okaa-san. _Hadn't she heard Kurosaki-san mention that name whenever he was near Ichigo's okaa-san's poster…Yes, she was sure it was that name.

Her eyes widened. That's who Masaki's face reminded her of: Ichigo's okaa-san.

_Did he notice? Is that part of the reason why he was so upset?_

His okaa-san was a sensitive subject for him, but why would he even think that Aizen knew about her, that he would create someone with her face combined with their features? That was just ridiculous. He had told her after she had knocked some sense into him during his post-Aizen fight depression that he was going to make sure that he and his nakama didn't fall prey to Aizen's schemes.

But how could he think Masaki was a scheme by that traitor? Granted, he didn't know the information Masaki had told her and then there was the fact, that she went through the act of begging Renji not to tell Komamura-taichō of her supposed sneaking out, but didn't he see it was just so they wouldn't find out the truth about her identity?

Didn't he remember, he was the one that kept insisting that Masaki stay so that they could find out how the search was going? She never wanted to stay. He was probably just as freaked out she was with the news, but now that she was thinking about how he acted, he had been a complete idiot. A fool. As usual.

* * *

Her lungs burned, feet hit step after step, and walls flew by, as she raced downstairs. She didn't even know where she was going, she didn't care, she just needed to get away to be alone. Her eyes stung, her vision started to blur, but she kept on going. Inside her chest, she could feel her heart shattering, breaking into tiny pieces, filling her with a pain that was far stronger than what she had felt in the morning, stronger than she had ever felt.

"Hey!" she heard someone cry out as she found herself crashing into something large and soft.

Glancing up, she found herself staring into cerulean eyes. Rangiku's eyes.

"Oh, it's you, Orihime," the woman beamed.

Her eyes took in the orange-brown haired girl. Orihime's normally bright, grey eyes looked like giant, storm clouds, ready to unleash a storm. Already, her eyes were wet, but it was obvious there was more to come.

"What's wrong, Orihime?" Rangiku immediately asked.

"Orihime-chan, what happened did the intruder hurt someone?" Momo asked worriedly. She was standing beside the blonde woman.

They had been in the middle of training with Tōshiro when they had heard the announcement concerning the intruder. They immediately went out to search, but then they heard the second announcement that she'd been captured and had tried to resume training while Tōshiro assisted the Gotei 13 meeting, but they couldn't concentrate, so they decided to return to the hospital.

Orihime's lower lip trembled and tears immediately started streaming down her face.

"What happened? What did that intruder do?" Rangiku asked, and Orihime just cried harder.

"Orihime-chan, what did she do?" Momo asked anxiously, horrified by Orihime's state.

She didn't reply, just kept crying. Concerned, the blonde woman pulled her close, and Orihime laid her head on her bosom, crying and mumbling. "S-S-he's t-their d-daughter."

"Orihime, gomen, but what did you say?" Rangiku asked, unable to make out the girl's muffled words.

Orihime kept crying.

Looking at Momo, Rangiku said, "Let me take care of her, Hinamori, okay?"

"B-B-ut," Momo protested.

"Please," Rangiku said, staring directly at the girl's chocolate brown orbs.

Momo reluctantly nodded and turned, heading downstairs. Rangiku gently pulled Orihime away from her chest, wrapped an arm around her, and led her towards the exit. They walked down the hall and entered the nearest room. Rangiku settled Orihime on a bed meant for patients, and quickly shut the door.

"Orihime," Rangiku began gently, wrapping her arms around the girl and pulling her into her chest once more. "What happened?

"S-S-he's h-his daughter," she sobbed. "Hers and his."

"What are you talking about Orihime?" Rangiku asked perplexed. "I don't understand."

"Mai-san, that girl…" she sobbed.

"Is that the intruder's name?" Rangiku asked, confused.

Orihime nodded then shook her head, confusing the blonde even more.

"S-S-he t-told u-s that was h-her name b-but it w-was a-a l-lie," she stammered. " H-Her r-real name is K-Kurosaki Ma-Ma-saki," she sobbed.

"Kurosaki Masaki," Rangiku repeated. "That's Ichigo's last name."

Orihime nodded, inhaling sharply. "S-She said she's h-his d-daughter and t-that's she's f-from the f-future, a-and t-that s-he's the f-fukutaichō o-f th-the S-Seventh Division."

"What!" Rangiku exclaimed, blue eyes widening, mouth open in shock."B-But h-how is this that even possible? I heard she had orange hair, but I didn't think she'd be related to Ichigo… She's a fukutaichō? Wait, how do you know this?

"I w-was there w-when she s-said it at the G-Gotei 13 meeting," Orihime explained. "The G-Gotei 13 a-rrested her b-because t-they t-thought she a-ttacked I-ba-san, but she s-said s-he didn't, t-that it w-was h-her b-badge t-that w-was f-found. I g-guess she l-lost it during the H-ollow attack e-earlier."

"Did the Gotei 13 believe her?" Rangiku asked, eyes gleaming with disbelief.

She had no idea that Iba had been attacked, or at least had been suspected of having been attacked. That had not been mentioned in the message. Of course, it wouldn't have been, they wouldn't have wanted to worry the division.

"T-They're g-going to check to s-see if s-he's r-real, they w-want t-to make sure it's not a t-trick by A-Aizen-san. K-Kurosaki-k-kun doesn't b-believe h-her, h-he t-think s A-Aizen-san c-created her."

Rangiku opened her mouth as if to say something but Orihime continued mumbling, "S-She i-s r-real, I k-know s-she is. She f-felt r-real, when I h-healed h-her. S-She's t-their daughter, K-Kuchiki-san and K-Kurosaki-kun's."

Sobs wracked her body, as she buried her face further into Rangiku's chest.

"Orihime," Rangiku murmured, looking down at the girl sympathetically. "Did she say that? That she's their daughter?"

She didn't receive a reply, and she just patted the girl consolingly until Orihime turned her head and sobbed, "S-She d-didn't h-ave to. S-She h-has her eyes, her nose, s-similar hair except it's l-l-longer. S-She's b-beautiful."

"Maybe, she's not even real, I mean how could she have come from the future? That's not possible, maybe Aizen does have something to do with this," Rangiku said, as she ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

"S-She said U-Urahara-s-san m-made s-some d-device that a-llowed her t-to c-come t-to the p-past."

"Urahara Kisuke," Rangiku echoed, her eyes widening again.

Orihime nodded.

"I t-think he d-did d-do it. H-He's s-such a g-good i-inventor. S-She's r-real, I j-just k-know it. H-Her r-reiatsu f-felt s-so real, i-f I c-concentrated it-it f-felt l-like them, like K-Kurosaki-kun and K-Kuchiki-san."

"It did?" Rangiku said stunned.

Orihime nodded, crying while Rangiku continued to comfort her.

"I k-know it's awful, b-but w-why d-did she have to come?" Orihime sobbed.

"Orihime," Rangiku murmured. "Maybe, it's not true."

The teenage girl shook her head and continued crying.

* * *

"Let's go again," Lisa shouted, preparing to put on her mask once more. A shallow cut ran diagonally across her forehead, her right sleeve was torn, and her bow was torn.

Across from her stood Kensei, mask already on his face, he gave a curt nod and charged forward. Various cuts covered his right arm, and there was a tear across his shirt running from the top of his chest down to his belly button from which a thin line of blood was visible.

In the distance, Shinji sat cross-legged watching as Lisa and Kensei fought in a rectangular orange barrier. He shifted his eye to the right, spotting Mashiro, Love, and Rose also fighting against each other on the other side of the arid landscape that was their training ground. Hachi was sitting not too far off, getting ready to enact any additional barriers if requested. He had already finished his own training earlier.

His eyes returned to Lisa and Kensei's fight, following the swift and agile movement's of the former Eight Division fukutaichō as she darted in and around Kensei, landing a kick in his face, while he reacted by grabbing her other leg, swinging her around and sending her flying. She flipped in mid air, planting her palms on the ground, as she landed hard on the ground, panting.

Shinji sighed, placing a hand underneath his chin, eyes switching to the other fight. A part of him, kept expecting Hiyori to appear behind him, above him, or in front of him, and slam her sandal into his face, slap him, and call him a 'dickhead' like she always would. Of course, that never happened, no matter how much he craved to feel the soles of her sandals plastered in his face, to smell their scent, and have a large imprint of them on his face, after she removed them.

His tongue longed to engage in petty arguments, his ears strained to hear her insults, and his eyes sought to see her petite form clad in that red tracksuit she always wore, her blonde pigtails, and her fang. But he knew he was never going to see her again. Maybe once this war over, he would attempt to locate her reincarnation. Maybe. He was no fool, he knew people changed when they were reborn, but all the same, that idea brought some joy in his pain-filled heart. It gave him something to look forward to, at least that's what he kept telling himself.

Ever since the day, she had left their lives forever, he and the Vizards had briefly mourned, and launched themselves into training knowing that she probably would have smacked each and everyone one of them if they had let her passing affect them. No, she wanted Aizen dead, and that's what they were aiming to do when the time came to face him again.

Suddenly he felt strong reiatsu in the area, and he turned his head to the right. Coming towards him was Ichigo, his eyebrows seemed to be so tightly furrowed, more so than he had ever seen, over unreadable eyes, his mouth was set in a thin, tight line across his face. He noticed his singed shihakushō.

_Probably fought that intruder, looks like it wasn't much of fight. Barely any damage._

He had purposely left the door open for him, knowing he'd be back after he dealt with that intruder. When he had sensed that Ichigo had abruptly left just as he opened the door, he had taken a walk to see what caused the orange-haired teen to leave so quickly, and he came across a group of Seventh Division members racing around, talking about how they were going to capture some intruder that had been hiding within their ranks.

He assumed it was the same intruder they'd been searching for yesterday, when they had come to search upstairs. He'd felt that strong reiatsu from whatever portal that was. He knew it hadn't been Senkaimon or Garganta, it was something different, what he did not know. He had never felt anything like it, but he found it strange that this intruder came out of it and infiltrated the Seventh Division. Had Aizen found some new dimension, is that why that reiatsu had felt so different, why he hadn't made his move yet? He didn't understand why Aizen would send someone to run around and play spy. What would he gain from doing that? He had the impression Aizen wanted to personally finish them off, but he was biding his time, waiting for the Hōgyoku to finish activating.

"Hirako," Ichigo called to him, speaking in a cold, serious voice, he had never heard him use.

"Ichigo, what brings ya here?" Shinji asked, his lips quirking into a smile.

"I need your help," He replied, continuing to speak in that cold voice.

"So, what happened with that intruder?" Shinji asked, ignoring the substitute Shinigami's request.

Ichigo's jaw tightened, but deciding to keep it simple, he said, "She's been dealt with."

"Really? That was quick, Aizen must be getting sloppy. Don't get why he would bother sending someone to come out here, just so they could get killed so easily? Any clue?"

"No," Ichigo said tersely, annoyance flashing in his eyes.

Shinji, however, paid him no mind and continued speaking, "Looks, like he's so confident in his precious Hōgyoku that he has nothing to do but mess around with it and create stronger Hollows. There's been a lot of Hollows showing up within the last couple of hours, and I don't think it's just because of the amount of high reiryoku in the area."

"Get up and help me suppress me my Hollow, I don't have time for chit chatting," Ichigo ordered.

Shinji narrowed his eyes. The Ichigo standing before him was not the same one he had helped trained not that long ago, there was no trace of fear, no cockiness. He wasn't asking, wasn't saying he was going to use them, he was straight out commanding him to help him.

"You need help to suppress your Hollow?" the blonde asked, eyeing him curiously.

"You aren't deaf, so get up and help me," Ichigo said.

"I can't," he replied.

"Don't tell me you can't, you're going to help me," Ichigo stated matter of fact.

The other Vizards had ceased their training and were making their way towards them.

"Berry-tan what brings you here?" Mashiro wondered, as she and the other Vizards came to stand on Shinji's right.

Ichigo didn't reply, his eyes were focused on the blonde Vizard.

"Get up," he said coldly. "Or do I need to make you get up?" He said, reaching for Zangetsu.

"What's going on?" Love asked.

"Why are you so serious, Ichigo?" Lisa questioned him, taking in his rigid demeanor.

"Something happen, kid?" Kensei asked.

Ignoring them, Ichigo swung Zangetsu, forcing Shinji to shunpo away from his position. He appeared a couple of feet behind him. Ichigo turned around and stared at him.

"Berry-tan, why are you acting like this?" Mashiro questioned him.

"Do your thing, Hirako, I'm done wasting time."

"I can't," he repeated, earning him a death glare. "Ya should have repressed your Hollow with the training we gave ya. What d'ya mean ya need help?"

"I did, but now my mask has changed, and I need to suppress him again," Ichigo said, continuing to speak in a clipped tone.

Surprise shone on the faces of the Vizards, except for Shinji who hid his emotions.

_His mask changed? Our masks have never changed since we became Vizards. Interesting. Seems like his Hollow is different._

"Well, tough luck, kid, you need to figure out on your own," Kensei said.

"Masks aren't supposed to change," Mashiro said, confused.

"What?" Ichigo said, surprise breaking through his formerly unreadable eyes.

"The training should have worked," Love stated. "We've had our Hollows under control for a long time. Of course, we needed to train in order to increase the time we could wear them. But our masks…"

"I'll help you," Shinji suddenly announced, cutting Love off.

"Alright then," Ichigo said.

"Shinji, you can't," Lisa said.

"She's right, it's only supposed to be done once," Kensei agreed.

"Come on, Ichigo, I'll help you," Shinji said, ignoring them, and walking towards the center of the training ground.

Ichigo followed him, slipping his Zanpakutō into its rightful place on his back.

"Ya better make sure ya get him this time. There's no guarantee this is gonna work," Shinji admitted. "It's like they said, it's only supposed to done once, but here it goes."

Ichigo just nodded, resolution showing in his face.

Shinji raised his hand to Ichigo's face, knocking him out with the spell he had used before. He then ordered Hachi to place barriers around them. Five minutes passed, and Ichigo did not stir, his body remained the same, no indication that he was transforming into a Hollow.

"See it's not going to work," Kensei shouted.

Frowning, Shinji bent down, and opened one of Ichigo's eyelids. His normally amber eye was golden surrounded by black sclera, but it looked glazed, and unfocused, nothing like the piercing look given off by them when they stared down an opponent.

_I think it worked, _Shinji thought.

"Why doesn't he move?" Mashiro asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Shinji turned to his fellow Vizards.

* * *

Ichigo found himself under assault by thousands of water droplets, pounding into his head, flattening his usual spikes. He blinked, trying to see through the rain blinding him. He found himself standing on top of a building that was practically submerged by water. All around him, all he could see was water for miles on end, the skyscrapers he was so used to seeing were hidden beneath the depths of a massive ocean.

The sky above him was overcast, unleashing an endless torrent of rain.

_This is my inner world? Zangetsu no ossan hates the rain. It's probably because of him…_

"Yo, King, you're finally here, huh?"

He peered through the rain; in the distance, he could make out the blurry outline of his inner Hollow.

He came closer to him, and Ichigo could make out the outline of black horns protruding from his face.

Ichigo's eyes widened. In front of him was his inner Hollow clad in his Bankai shihakushō, wearing a black mask with horns and white lines stretching vertically across his eyes.

"What's the look for?" His inner Hollow taunted. "Don't cha remember this mask?"

He then pulled it off his mask and tossed it towards Ichigo, who simply watched it as it fell into the dark ocean surrounding him.

_That's the mask I used to fight Ulquiorra that Inoue and Ishida told me about._

Ichigo returned his gaze to his Hollow, and pulled out Zangetsu and placed it in front of him calling out. "Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu."

* * *

**AN: **I was so happy to get started on this chapter, to finally write the stuff I wanna write and you guys wanna read, but guess what, just like the characters I suffered a bit in writing this chapter. Not because I didn't know what I wanted to write, I already knew what I wanted to write. Nope, because 3,000 words in (written in the course of several days, mind you) my file got erased. It was some weird Word Error that came up and said, I couldn't save my file. I figured it would still be saved because I had it in my USB, because I've had similar stuff like that happened in the past, but to my horror it didn't. It was erased completely. The good news, however, was that since I had read over it a thousand times, I practically memorized it and was able to rewrite it pretty quickly (I actually made more changes after that hehe). So, it wasn't that horrible of experience, but still I couldn't believe what the explanation for the error was when I looked it up online. Supposedly, it happened because USB aren't meant for constant use. Meaning you're not supposed to be working on a file, and constantly saving to your USB. I've always done that, so I find that that isn't a good excuse. I just think it was probably due to my USB being old, so I went and bought a new one. However, I'm still a bit freaked out about it and I just continued working on this chapter on my laptop.

I just have some quick things to say about Masaki. In Asian culture, it is not typical for parents to name their kids after their parents, since it's considered disrespectful to call out a parent's first name, hence Ichigo's comment about Westerners (Don't get offended my fellow Westerners, he's not in his right mind). Anyway, at the expense of being cliché, I have chosen to name Masaki after her grandmother, however, the name of Mai actually does play a role in her past. It means 'brightness.' Yes, she did receive that name due to her hair, rather than her personality. Why is her name Mai in the past? Well, you'll just have to be prepared to see what you can figure out from the flashbacks I'm planning to write. One of them is coming up soon, but it'll just be giving you a hint, you won't really get it until later, and even then it might not answer all your questions. It's okay, I'm planning on doing a sequel, but for now I obviously need to concentrate on telling this story. Bottom line is be prepared for lots of hints of things.

And, about Masaki resembling her grandmother. The story behind that is when drawing her, I couldn't quite come up with a design that resembled Rukia that I actually liked. And, I was concerned she would like Orihime because of her longer hair that I almost drew with grandmother's wavy hair, but in the end, I realized Masaki's face was angular as opposed to Rukia's heart shaped face, similar to her grandmother (Well, if you look at her in the poster. Her face looks slightly different during some scenes of the anime, in which I don't think she looks pretty.) Anyways, when you probably look at her you might not agree, (my drawing skills are rusty) but that's what I'm sticking to for the purposes of my story. By next chapter, I'll finally be done photoshopping my drawing of Masaki.

**Quick Glossary**

**Otou-san- **father

**Shikakushō**- Ichigo's bankai coat

**Okaa-san- **mother

**Kaa-san**- mom

**Reiatsu- **spiritual pressure

**Reiryoku- **spiritual power/ spirit energy

**Shihakushō- **Shinigami uniform

**Zangetsu no ossan- **Old Man Zangetsu

**Don't forget to leave a review, they keep me writing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Me own Bleach? Yeah right. Tite Kubo does. However, I do own my OC under the name of Mai because the name Kurosaki Masaki belongs to Kubo-san as well.

**Feedback: **Thanks to all my reviews and alert-adders (Don't be shy review!) Reviews keep me writing, so please review! However, flames aren't appreciated, so please don't flame.

**Mysticalphoenix-avalon-** Thanks a lot for your review! I would have replied to you via PM but you have them disabled. Yeah, you can't help bad for Orihime or if Rukia were in her position. And, as for Byakuya, he's a hard character to write and I was trying to show his denial through his words and his dismissive gesture as he doesn't even look at Rukia as he passes her. But then, again, he's always dismissive isn't he? But don't you worry, I give insight to Byakuya's feelings in this chapter. Kudos to you, for inspiring to write that, because I originally didn't have that planned for this chapter.

**AN:** Good news, I've finally finished my drawing of Masaki. You can find the link to my deviant art page on my profile, just scroll down to the end, and click on it. I have two drawings on there Masaki as she looks in the future and the scene at the end of Chapter 2 when Ichigo meets Masaki for the first time. My design of Masaki may not be the greatest thing ever, but I supposed it's better than words hehe. It's my first time ever using photoshop so I'm proud of the end result anyway. I used to draw all the time, but I then life got in the way and I stopped, but I've started feeling creative again with this story, and I hope my drawings will be better in the future!

Masaki may not look tough, but as you will see in future chapters she is. She wouldn't be Ichigo and Rukia's daughter if she weren't tough, now would she? My avatar on my profile is Masaki, Ichigo's mom, which is the picture I'm basing my claim that my OC's face shape is _shaped_ similar to hers as opposed to Rukia.

Have you guys read Bleach Ch 423? Funny stuff, about the haoris…. Sad at the end. I say Kubo-san needs to take a longer break than 2 weeks to focus his brain on what he's doing next.

* * *

Disregarding, the annoying stinging sensation of the cold rain pelting him, Ichigo rushed towards his inner Hollow, bringing Tensa Zangetsu hard and fast down on him. The sound of pouring rain filled his ears, almost muffling entirely the sound of the clink of metal as his black blade connected against the white blade held by his white doppelganger.

As usual, a maniacal grin danced across his inner Hollow's features, eyes gleaming with eagerness, although they were just the slightest bit narrowed, reflecting an almost curious, quizzical expression as they regarded Ichigo's sullen face.

"Not even a hello?" he asked, brushing away Ichigo's blade with a quick flick of his wrist.

Silent, Ichigo launched another attack, swinging his Zanpakutō low, towards his opponent's stomach, but his Hollow easily twisted his white blade downward blocking Ichigo's blow. Ichigo's scowl deepened as he concentrated on pushing his blade against his inner Hollow's but he vanished.

The orange haired teen glanced up, raising his katana above his head he stopped an incoming strike, struggling to keep his eyes open as the rain assaulted them; the clouds instead of floating vertically were actually positioned horizontally across the sky.

"Aren't ya gonna talk, King?" His inner Hollow asked, yellow eyes staring straight down at Ichigo's blinking amber orbs.

Still not receiving a reply, the Hollow frowned, pushing his katana over Ichigo's with so much force, he sent the substitute Shinigami plummeting towards the dark ocean. Just as he was about to reach the surface, he righted himself shunpoeing once more towards his opponent.

His Hollow, however, appeared behind him, raking him across the back, and giving him a hard, powerful kick, causing Ichigo to open his mouth and cough out blood. Without missing a beat, he slashed his shoulder as he rushed him from the side, turning to yet again clash against Ichigo's blade, who had somehow managed to angle his blade in front of him.

"So, you've come so I can put you out of your misery is that it?" His inner Hollow taunted, sounding slightly annoyed. "I don't mind as long as I stop this damn rain, this place is nearly flooded."

Ichigo merely glared at him, his scowl deepening, focusing his energy on holding his Hollow back.

"You'd think there'd maybe be a ray of light, a rainbow, or something to show you're happy about the news. Congrats, Tou-san, it's a girl!" His inner Hollow said, grinning wickedly.

"Bastard!" Ichigo finally spoke, eyes burning like molten amber, hurling himself towards his Hollow, who had stepped away from him, swinging his katana straight at him only to cut through water.

He turned sensing his white counterpart behind him, furiously swinging his katana at him, trying desperately to cut him.

"What the hell is your problem, King?" his inner Hollow smirked, dodging every single attempt made against him. "Aren't you happy about the Princess?"

Ichigo's response was to aim for his head, but he quickly lowered himself, ramming his fist into the substitute Shinigami's stomach, resulting in more blood spilling out of his mouth.

"_She_ isn't real you bastard, Aizen created _her_," Ichigo said lifting his head. His hair was completely soaked and plastered to his head, and blood trickled down the corners of his mouth and his chin.

"You think Aizen created her?"His inner Hollow let out a psychotic cackle as shunpoed away from him. "You're an idiot. Why in the hell would he do that?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Ichigo tightened his grip on Tensa Zangetsu, glaring at him.

"Not only are your killing instincts lacking, but your instincts to tell what's _yours_. I knew since the moment I laid eyes on her and sensed that pathetic reiatsu she was emitting, she was yours and the Queen's."

Ichigo stared at him, his mouth tightening.

"You could have known this the minute you met her, but as usual, you're letting your brain rule you, instead of your instincts….and you don't know shit. People that are related have a similar reiatsu all you have to do is focus on the pattern."

"It doesn't matter how _her _reiatsu feels, _she_ isn't real," Ichigo snapped, glowering at his Hollow.

"She is real, you moron," his inner Hollow assured him. "Can't believe you're denying your little girl… you're such a bastard…I wonder what the Queen thinks…"

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted.

His inner Hollow easily sidestepped the attack, smirking. "I always knew there was something between you. All that sexual tension when you…"

"W-What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo shouted exasperated, his cheeks becoming pink.

"Don't deny it," his Hollow said leering at him.

"Deny it? I don't even know who this Queen is!" Ichigo yelled, still blushing.

His inner Hollow cocked his head to the side, studying him, his eyes glittering with disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me? I know you're stupid, but how can you be that stupid? Of all people, why in the hell did I get stuck with you as the King?" He raised his left hand to his face as if he were ashamed, brushing back his white spikes, which were oddly enough not affected by the rain. "How the hell do you not know who the Queen is? The Princess has the Queen's eyes, you dumb ass."

Ichigo froze.

_She has the Queen's eyes? Her eyes they're violet…_

Unwillingly the image of _her _came into his mind. _Her_ orange hair pulled back from _her_ face except for those four loose strands that spilled out over _her_ forehead, the face that was shaped similarly to his kaa-san's, those large violet eyes that resembled…

Suddenly the image of Rukia flashed in his mind. Her large violet eyes, that lone dark strand that fell across her face.

"Ru-Rukia," Ichigo stammered, shocked, eyes wide open.

"Who else would the Queen be?" his inner Hollow muttered sarcastically, "The healer chick?"

_Bastard, he made her have those violet eyes because of Rukia. _

He'd been so angry with that fact that _her _face was shaped like his kaa-san's that he hadn't really considered why Aizen had chosen to make _her_ with those violet eyes. Now he knew.

_So, that's why Rukia had to stay with Unohana-san._

He could feel his anger rising again, like a bubbling volcano, threatening to blow up. How dare that bastard make it seem as if he and Rukia would end up together in the future, they were just nakama that's it. Just more evidence that Aizen thought this was some sick, funny way of taunting him.

He didn't really take his inner Hollow's words to heart; he knew he just wanted to get a rise out of him because he hadn't been speaking. If it had been Zangetsu he would have believed him, but it wasn't. His Hollow couldn't be right, could he? He had to forget about _her_, his Hollow's words, he just needed to focus on kicking his Hollow's ass.

Tightening his grip on his katana, he yelled, "Getsuga Tensho!"

A large black wave tinged with crimson came out of his blade, heading straight for his Hollow, who had a bored expression on his face. Lifting his unarmed left arm, he deflected the attack, sighing.

"Ichigo, you're so determined to get straight to business aren't ya?" He commented, watching as Ichigo prepared to release another attack. "Ya think you just need to defeat me so that you'll regain control is that it?" His Hollow asked, laughing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo said, annoyed.

_At least he's talking about fighting now._

"You can't defeat me, Ichigo. No matter how hard you try," his Hollow responded.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that. I defeated you last time, and I'm going to make sure this time you stay defeated," Ichigo declared, eyes brimming with resolve.

"You didn't defeat me, you suppressed me," his inner Hollow corrected him as he dodged another Getsuga Tensho and shaking his head he shifted his katana to his left hand and raised his right hand towards his face. He made a pulling a motion, and a mask appeared over his face. It was Ichigo's newest mask, except it was inverted. The four thick black stripes were white whereas the rest of the mask was black.

Ichigo stared at him surprised.

"I told you Ichigo that if you really wanted to control my power, you had to make sure you didn't die before I showed up again. And, what did you do? Like the dumbass that you are, you actually died against batboy and I had to come back. You still have no clue how to use my power, you think just because you defeated me and can Hollowfy you have control. Well, you don't. You still fear my power, so much that this world is reflecting your despair."

"You continue to let fear dominate you, to drive out your instincts, and I sure as hell won't have that," he declared, swinging his katana. "Getsuga Tensho."

A massive, white wave unlike anything Ichigo had ever seen his Hollow use before surrounded by a red outline shot towards him. The orange haired Shinigami quickly donned his own mask and launched his own counterattack, which was easily swallowed by the more powerful white energy. Tensa Zangetsu immediately shattered, the front of his shikakushō was shredded completely including the bandages that normally covered his stomach, and his mask crumbled into pieces. A large burn marred his abdomen and blood was starting to spill out from various locations.

He found himself hanging suspended in mid air, eyes closed, and mouth gaping, when his body began to descend into the dark depths of the ocean below. His mind was fogged, all thought gone.

* * *

"So, you told anyone that approached you that you _dyed_ your hair orange?" Jūshirō asked, surprised to hear about the product known as hair dye from the Material World.

Masaki nodded. "It was either that or telling them my hair color changed when I learned my Shikai. It happened to one of my nakama."

"So, if you ever wanna go back to your black hair, you can use this hair dye thing," Shunsui teased his fellow taichō.

"I've grown used it to already, I see no point in changing it," the white haired taichō admitted, then returned his attention to the orange haired girl before him. "But even with that excuse…"

"How did I manage to avoid being noticed?" Masaki finished for him. "What helped was like I said earlier that the group leaders were the ones that had to give the reports to Komamura-taichō and Iba-fukutaichō, which distracted them from actually taking notice of the rest of the division. And today in the morning when we all gathered, I just kept trying to hide behind people that were taller or duck to avoid being seen in the crowd."

"But it must have helped that this is your division in the future, right?" Shunsui asked.

"I…" Masaki averted her gaze away from the taichōs. "I recognized several faces, I even knew the seated officer in the group I joined. He's a Seventh Seat now…I always thought he had a bad attitude because of what happened in the war, but compared to the way he is now, it's subdued. But, the truth is it didn't matter if this was my division or not. What helped was just being with my group most of the time."

"I understand you had no intention of joining a group, but surely it must have helped that this is your division in the future, because although the people in this division wouldn't know you, you'd at least know their names," Jūshirō said.

"You'd be amazed what you can get people to believe or reveal about themselves, if you just let them talk," Masaki said.

"Wait a minute, you said you recognized several faces, are you trying to say that you don't know most of this division?" Shunsui observed, prompting Masaki to incline her head. "How is that possible? The top always changes, but the rest never changes that much, especially not in a 140 years," Shunsui commented, eyes gleaming with surprise.

He then glanced over at Jūshirō, whose eyes shined with concern at the implications of her statement.

"The Hollow attacks they get worst, don't they?" Jūshirō whispered.

Masaki remained staring at the ground.

"Why is Aizen doing this?" Jūshirō asked.

"Gomen nasai, but I think it's best that I don't say anything, you will see for yourself soon enough," she answered.

"I see," Shunsui murmured, sighing.

The tension lingered for a couple moments more before the brunette said, "Well, I have to say that you should have probably joined the Onmitsukidō, you did a good job of blending in."

"There's no way I could stand being a part of the Onmitsukidō—all the sneaking around, surprise attacks—I can barely stand doing it for over a day. I'm happy with my division," Masaki responded, lifting her head.

"I imagine you're tired from having to hide your true reiryoku," Jūshirō said quietly, eyebrows knitted worriedly over his eyes.

"Not really… I've had far more exhausting experiences. What I was tired of was using really slow shunpo. I would have been here sooner if I had tried using faster shunpo—I only increased my speed occasionally since I didn't want to attract unnecessary attention. In the end, I guess it wouldn't have mattered, my badge was found."

"Is that why you lost your badge, because you used slow shunpo?" Shunsui wondered.

"When I was on Hollow duty, I was careful to release only average reiatsu, use average shunpo and mostly use average reiryoku in the attacks I used—I was treating it as a practice session like I used to do a long time ago," Masaki admitted."But that's not why I lost it. I was busy helping a teammate when a Hollow attacked me, but I actually wouldn't have lost it if I had worn it on the side that I normally do. When I was taking it off and putting it underneath my kosode, some Shinigami started inspecting the building I was in so I quickly put it on however and left. Later when people bumped into me when I was with the Seventh Division, I figured it was a good thing that it was on my other side of my arm, so that they didn't feel that I had it underneath my kosode. But, of course, during the fight it actually would have been better if it had been in its normal place."

A quiet silence followed afterwards.

"You have good control of your reiryoku unlike Ichigo-kun," Shunsui commented.

"I can't believe he's so horrible at controlling his reiryoku, I've heard the stories but to actually see it is just amazing. He's like a faucet that just doesn't turn off," Masaki said, a slight grin on her face.

"So, he does learn how to control it in the future?" Shunsui asked.

"For the most part, yes," she replied. "He only fully controls it when he wants to."

"Your parents in your time must be wondering where you are," Jūshirō commented.

"They probably haven't even noticed I've been gone," Masaki said quietly, lowering her gaze, "which is for the best."

"But you thought your otou-san volunteered you in testing Urahara's device," Jūshirō pointed out, confused. "Wouldn't he notice?"

"I was wrong. He's busy after all and he knows I'm busy too so he won't try to see me," She said in a flat, definite voice surprising the two taichōs.

There was a beat and meeting their gaze, she said in a determined voice, "But I have to get back before he and my okaa-san realize I'm missing. My taichō and my nakama are the ones that have probably noticed I've been gone. Maybe Urahara-san if he's noticed his necklace is missing. I just hope my taichō doesn't say anything to my parents," she said, scowling at the thought.

"I see. Well, hopefully everything will be sorted quickly so that you can return to your time as soon as possible," Jūshirō said.

* * *

Momo was chewing her lip worriedly, sitting beside Izuru, whose cobalt eyes reflected concern, in a waiting room on the second floor of the hospital. Behind them Shūhei was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, looking pensive.

"I hate this," Momo suddenly announced. "I want to know what's going on. This doesn't make any sense. You say you saw that a Seventh Division fukutaichō badge was found and brought to Komamura-taichō by one of his seated officers informing him of the intruder they've been searching for, only you guys find Iba-san and he has his badge and is fine except for the minor injuries he received from an Arrancar. Is Aizen-tai.."she bit her lip,"I mean A-Aizen, is he trying to trick us, but why would he do something like that? I mean, I just want to know what happened at the meeting, why Orihime-chan was so upset."

"I know, Hinamori-kun, we all want to know what's going, but we have to wait to see if the Gotei 13 will tell us," Izuru said, trying to placate his friend.

"I know," Momo said, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Maybe I should see if Hitsugaya-kun is out of the meeting, maybe he'll tell me."

"Not unless he's been instructed not to tell us anything," Shūhei spoke, reminding her that they were always at the mercy of being on a need to know a basis.

"But why not?" Momo said.

"I don't know, this whole situation is strange," Shūhei said. "I can't figure it out. She admitted not belonging here, but she had a Zanpakutō and she didn't feel like an Arrancar. She didn't increase her reiatsu, even though I think she was suppressing it. She told us she didn't want to fight, that she didn't do anything to Iba-san, and that she hadn't meant to attack the Shinigami that were trying to capture her. She said she had surrendered, but Kira and I didn't believe her. But it turns out Iba-san is fine, and he had never even noticed her, which means she obviously tried to remain hidden. It seemed like she wanted us to arrest her, didn't it, Kira?"

"It did," Izuru agreed, thinking about the capture of the intruder.

"I thought when we found Iba-san that the only reason she didn't really try fighting us and wanted us to arrest her was because Aizen wanted her to eliminate the Gotei 13—that badge we saw had to have been an illusion," Shūhei admitted. "But that's just ridiculous, no matter how much her true reiryoku is, there's no way she could do that. I mean the entire Gotei 13 was there including Kurosaki and his friends. It just doesn't make any sense why Aizen would do this, like you said Hinamori. Why would he even bother wasting his time doing this?"

Izuru frowned. "I don't know. Maybe…"

"He won't tell me anything," the familiar Hiroshima accent of their fellow fukutaichō filled the room, as Iba entered the room, frowning.

His shihakushō was cut in various places, because of the Arrancar he'd fought, and a cut was visible on his chest, however, it was no longer bleeding thanks to Izuru's healing.

"Komamura-taichō didn't tell you anything, Iba-san?" Momo asked.

Iba shook his head, resulting in disappointment flitting across the Fifth Division fukutaichō's face. Izuru's frown deepened, while Shūhei narrowed his eyes.

"Somethin's definitely goin' on, but he won't tell me what. I could tell he was glad to see me, even seemed a bit surprised for a moment. But when I tried askin' questions, he wouldn't answer anythin', and he said that he needed to go see the sōtaichō. I think I heard him mumble somethin' about she was tellin' the truth as he was leavin', but I have no damn clue what that's supposed to mean."

"He said she was telling the truth?" Izuru repeated.

"Pretty sure that's what he said," Iba grumbled.

"Well, she spoke the truth that she didn't hurt you, Iba-san," Shūhei stated.

"But what does that mean? Who is she? Did A-Aizen send her or does she not mean us any harm. Kira-kun and Hisagi-san, you both said she didn't want to fight you," Momo pointed out. "And, there doesn't seem to be any signs of a struggle, anything to indicate that a fight happened in this building, which means there's a chance she's still alive. Maybe something to do with that truth Komamura-taichō spoke of." Frowning, she added. "Never mind, that doesn't explain why Orihime-chan was upset… Unless it's not related."

"But if she's not with Aizen, then how come she has a Zanpakutō and…" Izuru asked.

"She has to be working with Aizen, the badge she had musta been an illusion," Iba interrupted the blonde. "There's no other way to explain that. They probably…" He stopped hearing a woman's voice behind him.

"She claims she's from the future and they are currently holding her somewhere in the building to make sure she isn't working for Aizen," Rangiku stated.

"From the future?" Iba repeated, knitting his eyebrows and turning around to face the Tenth Division fukutaichō.

The blonde moved past him to stand in front of Momo and Izuru. She seemed slightly drained, a serious look on her cerulean gaze.

"The future?" Shūhei echoed, pulling away from the wall and straightening.

"What do you mean the future, Matsumoto-san?" Izuru questioned.

Upon seeing Momo's questioning look, which Rangiku knew concerned Orihime, she shot the Fifth Division fukutaichō a look that meant she didn't want to talk about this here.

Understanding dawned on her face, and instead she blurted out, "What do you mean she's from the future? That can't be possible."

"Well, apparently she claims she used some device invented by Urahara Kisuke," Rangiku explained. "I guess it must be true if you're okay, Iba-san."

Eyes widened across the faces of her colleagues except for Iba's, whose eyebrows shot up over his sunglasses indicating his surprise.

"Then that badge we saw is hers, isn't it?" Shūhei said, comprehension lighting his features.

Rangiku nodded.

"She's the fukutaichō of the Seventh Division in the future?" Iba said, shocked.

"Yeah, that's what she said," the blonde woman answered, looking like she wanted to add something to it, but Izuru spoke first.

"If she's the fukutaichō then what about Iba-san?" Izuru murmured, looking worried.

Iba tensed. Rangiku and Shūhei froze, unsure what to say.

"Maybe, Iba-san is a taichō now," Momo suggested, trying to lighten the mood that Izuru created.

"That's probably it," Iba said, grinning. "I've finally become a taichō."

"But Komamura-taichō," Izuru said.

"He probably retired," Iba said dismissively, bringing his hand to his chin. "But what I don't understand is why would I pick a female as my fukutaichō? No offense Matsumoto and Hinamori, I would just prefer a man."

Suddenly, he dropped his hand away from his chin and said, "I know why. She must be hot."

"Iba-san," Izuru said, admonishing him.

"Kira and Hisagi, you've seen her, how does she look? Is she hot?"

"No, she's," Shūhei scratched the back of his head, searching for the right word, "different."

"Different?" Iba repeated.

Shūhei stared at Izuru, who had turned to look at him, urging him to help him describe her.

"She's unique," Izuru supplied, turning to look at Iba.

"Different? Unique? What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, it's like we told you earlier, Iba-san, she has orange hair and violet eyes," Izuru reminded him. "You just have to see her for yourself."

"She's not just the fukutaichō of the Seventh Division of the future, she's Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia's daughter," the blonde woman elaborated.

Once again, the eyes of her fellow fukutaichōs widened even bigger than before.

"I have Kurosaki Ichigo's daughter as my fukutaichō?" Iba exclaimed.

"I told you, Kira, remember? Nobody else has hair color like that except for Kurosaki. No wonder she was talking to him in the morning," Shūhei said.

"She's their daughter?" Momo gasped.

"I guess she must have gotten her eyes from Kuchiki Rukia, because Kurosaki doesn't have eyes like that," Izuru commented.

"Yeah, she does have violet eyes," Rangiku said, remembering noticing her eyes when they came to the real world together as part of the advanced team.

"So, this is the truth Komamura-taichō was probably speaking about," Iba said. "Wait a minute, how do you know all this, Matsumoto? Did Hitsugaya-taichō tell you all of this? I can't believe it; my taichō wouldn't tell me anything."

"Hitsugaya-taichō tell me this? As if," she laughed. "If he's not supposed to tell me anything, then he wouldn't budge no matter how much I would bug him to tell me. Orihime told me, she was there at the meeting."

"But what is Kurosaki's daughter doing here?" Shūhei wondered, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Uh, well, it appears to have been an accident," Rangiku replied.

* * *

Tōshiro was standing by the window in the room that Momo and Rangiku currently inhabited. The two females were nowhere in sight, but he knew there were somewhere in this building, he had sensed when they had returned. Apparently, they hadn't resumed their training after the search for the intruder had ended. He was partly disappointed in them, but he hadn't bothered searching for them, knowing that they would badger him with questions about what had occurred in the meeting.

For two hours, he had lounged about in a room in the upper floors, but then he decided to come down, willing to risk being barraged by questions, surprisingly, however, they were not in their room, which he assumed was for the best. He resumed thinking about the revelation he had heard nearly three hours ago.

His mind kept replaying the events leading up to this point in time in the war, the girl's words, Kurosaki's reaction, his scarlet face. That was priceless. All seriousness aside, he had to admit that was hilarious. While he partly understood his disbelief, it was clear Ichigo's anger and denial were blinding him from realizing that this wasn't the work of Aizen. After thinking about it for so long, he was convinced that somehow, Urahara Kisuke had developed a device that could travel across time and Kurosaki's daughter had used it. Her presence meant one thing—Aizen would be defeated.

Guessing by what she had said, he supposed she knew what occurred during the war and that piqued his interest. Having that knowledge would put them ahead of Aizen for once, or at least give them a clue on how to defeat him, because things before her arrival didn't seem particularly promising. They survived to continue fighting, but they were still in the dark about Aizen and he was still far more powerful— Kurosaki hadn't even hurt him.

He was tempted to question her if he could. He knew he was being impatient, that they would figure it out eventually, but the information they sought was within their reach at least for now.

"Hitsugaya-taichō," he heard the familiar voice of his fukutaichō.

"Hai, Masumoto," he said, turning to look at her.

"Did you hear Iba-san was found and he's fine?" she asked, walking towards him and stopping in front of him.

"I see," he said, his teal eyes flashing.

_It has to be true then._

"Who knew? I had no idea he was considered missing," the blonde woman said, feigning ignorance. "Shūhei and Kira told me how they had seen his badge and thought he had been injured by that female intruder with orange hair and violet eyes, whom they captured. Odd combination don't you think, Taichō?"

He eyed her warily. "If you're looking for information, forget it."

"Taichō," she protested. "Can't you tell me who she was? What she wanted?"

"Matsumoto, don't start," Toshiro said annoyed. "The intruder has been dealt with and that's all you need to know."

Matsumoto dropped her act and became serious, "So, has it been confirmed that she's Ichigo's daughter?"

Toshiro's eyes widened for an instant and then narrowed, "How do you know this, Matsumoto?"

"Orihime told me," she admitted.

"Damn," he cursed.

Kurosaki's friends had left the meeting before hearing Yamamoto-sōtaichō's order not to tell anyone. In all honesty, the only liability was probably Inoue, whom he knew talked to his fukutaichō and Hinamori, the others had no one to tell except for Abarai.

Focusing his teal gaze on his fukutaichō's cerulean one, he demanded, "Did you tell anyone else?"

Rangiku sweat dropped. "Of, course not, Taichō, I know better than to tell people about something like this."

"Matsumoto you're lying," he said knowingly, vein pulsing on his forehead. "Who did you tell?" he demanded, enunciating each word.

The blonde woman nervously fidgeted with her hands.

"Well, I might have told Shūhei, Kira, Hinamori, and Iba-san," she said in a rush.

"Damn it, Matsumoto, Inoue might have told you, but you should have kept your big mouth shut. You realize that they're going to tell the others, don't you? Fukutaichōs weren't supposed to know about this, if it gets back to the sōtaichō that this information was leaked to them, I will make sure I get rid of every single bottle of sake you have in the office and pile you with paperwork once this war is over," the white haired taichō said, giving her an icy glare.

"That's awful, Taichō," Rangiku moaned. "But it's not like he's going to find out it was me anyway."

"Who else has a big mouth?" Tōshiro muttered.

"You're so mean, Taichō. It's not big, it's just the right size," she said, playfully.

He rolled his eyes.

"So, has it been confirmed?" she asked.

"Not officially," he said sighing, seeing no point in lying.

"But since Iba-san is okay, then you believe it don't you, Taichō?" she observed. "She's Ichigo's daughter and the fukutaichō of the Seventh Division in the future."

"It seems so. The sōtaichō thought maybe Aizen had created her, but I don't believe he did. It doesn't fit his usual pattern of manipulation, and besides her story seemed genuine."

"And Orihime said she felt real when she healed her earlier because of some Hollow attack," Rangiku said quietly.

"Her senses can't be trusted just like ours, Matsumoto. She was most likely subjected under Aizen's hypnosis while she was with him," Tōshiro reminded her. "However, Kurosaki and his other friends haven't been, and they saw her. The sōtaichō did initially think she was created by the Hōgyoku, but I find it extremely unlikely that Aizen would use it for such a purpose."

"I thought so," Rangiku murmured, sadness briefly flickering in her eyes.

Noticing this, Toshiro lifted an eyebrow, and said, "You do realize what this means, Matsumoto? Aizen is going to be stopped."

"I know," she said.

"Then…" he started, then froze.

"What's wrong, Taichō?" Rangiku said alert, watching, as her taichō seemed to be listening or sensing something.

She knew he was being contacted by Kidō. It seemed they hadn't brought more Hell Butterflies from the Soul Society.

"I have to go," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"The results are in," he said, walking past her, heading towards the exit.

She sighed.

_Poor Orihime._

Her heart went out to her. She had comforted her until she fell asleep. It looked her instincts had been right about Ichigo and Rukia's future daughter… No, they had been right since she had first unloaded her feelings about her jealousy towards Rukia since that time when she used Orihime's bath.

Hearing the confirmation of what you hoped to not be true was never easy, but Rangiku had confidence she would get past this…. She was a strong girl. She would be there for her, it's too bad they didn't have sake, that would definitely help dull the pain, and truth be told she had been hankering for a drink. It'd been far too long since her last one.

Her taichō was right the appearance of Ichigo's daughter proved Aizen would be defeated which was definitely good news. However, he was wrong about one thing she could keep a secret if she really put her mind to it. She had told Momo when they were in private, that Orihime had been crying because she was afraid that the Gotei 13 would kill Ichigo's daughter because of the possibility she could be working for Aizen; she didn't think it was her place to say the truth.

And, truth be told, Orihime had mumbled something after she had said she had wished the girl had never come, that she had wished she would be alright, that she would find her way back to her time. That's just the way Orihime was, she couldn't wish harm to anyone.

_I should probably go check on her._

* * *

On the outside, his face radiated calm, indifference. However, inside him, a fury raged within his body, threatening to escape and erase his outward image of tranquility.

He hadn't wanted to believe that Kurosaki Masaki was telling the truth despite knowing it was highly unlikely Aizen would bother attempting such a deception. Despite hearing her story, sensing her reiatsu, and seeing those eyes of hers that resembled Rukia's…Hisana's.

Much to his displeasure, Unohana-taichō had confirmed it. This Kurosaki Masaki was not an Arrancar nor an illusion, but the flesh and blood of his sister and that disrespectful, loud mouthed substitute Shinigami; that insufferable brat had married his sister.

"_What does your analysis say about this ryoka, Unohana-taichō?" Yamamoto asked._

_The taichōs were gathered in their usual places on either side of him, and in front of him stood Masaki, her arms once again restrained by kidō._

"_After extensive analysis, I can confirm without a doubt, she is neither an illusion nor an Arrancar. The DNA results confirm that she is indeed the daughter of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia," she replied, taking care to mention what had previously had gone unmentioned but that everyone was aware of._

"_Are you sure, Unohana-taichō?" Byakuya asked, earning him stares from his colleagues._

"_Of course, Kuchiki-taichō, are you doubting my abilities?" Unohana asked, staring directly at Byakuya._

"_No," he said, reluctantly tearing his gaze away from her._

Afterwards, his mind hadn't been on the meeting. He half-heard Kurotsuchi's initial remarks about how he still wasn't finished analyzing the device she used, and then his report about what he knew so far, Komamura's revelation that his fukutaichō was found, Yamamoto's approval for the girl's device to be fixed and his acceptance of her identity, and Unohana's report about the Soul Society. Hollow sightings had started to increase there as well.

His mind had been consumed by one desire — he wanted to find Kurosaki Ichigo, release his Bankai, and use his Senkei attack to pierce his body with katanas, especially in one particular area of his anatomy.

He didn't particularly care if he killed him or ruined his ability to have children. He supposed that would mean he would prevent his sister's daughter from being born seeing as they were in the 'past.'

He would find her a better husband, one of noble birth ... a union that would produce powerful, children, but as he thought this, he knew it wasn't likely.

_Kurosaki Masaki._

She was a fukutaichō, boasting reiryoku just slightly over an average taichō. She was young; her powers were still growing. She definitely inherited that from _him_ along with that bright orange hair but unlike _him,_ she actually had manners, like he had said earlier. She obviously learned that from Rukia. It was behavior befitting of a Kuchiki, yet she carried the Kurosaki name.

Why didn't Kurosaki Ichigo marry into the Kuchiki Clan? Everyone that married someone of the Kuchiki Clan, always married into it, there were no exceptions. And, yet her presence proved that it had occurred. Trust that brat to run everything.

He was always going against the rules. His very existence was because his sister had broken the rules. Since he had first seen him and witnessed Rukia's reaction to his near death, he had attributed her attachment to him, simply because he bore a resemblance to her late fukutaichō whom she had admired so much.

The substitute Shinigami's rescue of Rukia had been a surprise. He had fought with so much conviction against him, and he succeeded where he did not. While he admired him for it, he still found him a nuisance.

He always considered his sister's relationship with him as friends, that she merely felt a sense of gratitude for his rescue of her. At least, that's what he wanted to believe, what he kept telling himself, to quell the idea that perhaps his sister harbored feelings for the substitute Shinigami. He was not stupid, and he was not deaf either. He had heard some of the rumors circulated in the Soul Society after the departure of Ichigo and his friends, speculating that Ichigo and Rukia had a relationship, which is why he went through the trouble of rescuing her.

He had never paid any mind to them. Rumors were constantly being passed along in the Soul Society, hardly holding any truth to them.

Rukia during her stay in the Soul Society while she recovered didn't show any signs that she seemed sad to be away from that brat or that she missed him as far as he knew. The only emotion she elicited was surprise when she had learned that Ichigo had a Hollow side. He had felt the need to question her about it when the Research Bureau and Yamamoto-sōtaichō started talking about creation of the Arrancar, and their arrival in Karakura; he had never forgotten the Hollow's appearance during their fight at the Sōkyoku Hill. Apparently, she hadn't been aware of that Ichigo seemed to have a Hollow within him.

Perhaps, just maybe, he did see a glimmer of happiness at the prospect of returning to the Material World; he had thought it was happiness to finally being fit to be sent on missions.

However, with the appearance of their daughter from the future, he was beginning to wonder if she did have feelings for him or vice-versa. Were they currently together? Did they start a relationship during the time she stayed in the Material World before she was arrested? Had she just been disguising her feelings, because that's what Kuchiki's did.

His lips tightened at the thought and he clenched his hands at his side. If that was the case, had that brat touched her? The very thought sent his blood boiling. He almost released reiatsu.

_Where is he? I'm going to kill him,_ He thought, as he made his way toward the first floor of the hospital.

He couldn't sense him in this wretched building, which contained only the Gotei 13, the Seventh Division was out in their posts.

"Nii-sama," he heard a voice behind him.

He turned.

His sister stared at him surprised to see him. He hardly ventured downward. He loathed being here, and he refused to partake company with everyone else.

Rukia quickly lowered her gaze, bowing her head slightly.

"What are you doing here, Nii-sama?" she asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"Where is Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked, looking at her coldly.

Rukia glanced up, eyes widening. "H-He isn't h-here. I think he's training."

"Training where?" he asked.

_If he wants to train, I will indulge him._

"With the Vizards, in some warehouse," she replied.

His lips tightened and he said, "I see."

Her violet gaze stared at him expectantly, like she wanted to know something. She pursed his lips, opening them slightly, as though she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. She immediately closed her mouth.

Noticing this, he stared at her.

Her hands dangled at her sides, her fingers twitched nervously, and suddenly she balled her hands up and opened her mouth to speak. "Nii-sama…"

"She is who she says she is," he responded, before she could blurt out her question.

Her eyes were slightly wide, but overall they reflected a sense of acceptance, as though she had been expecting that answer.

He narrowed his eyes.

"I will not have you dishonoring the Kuchiki name," he stated coldly.

Her eyes grew bigger at that. "Nii-sama…"

"You will marry the boy once this war is over, and he will take on the Kuchiki name is that understood?" he announced, cold slate eyes boring down on her.

_I don't care that she has his name, I will not make it easy for him to renounce the Kuchiki name._

Rukia gaped at him, too stunned to speak.

_Does he think I'm with Ichigo? That's crazy. We're just nakama… As if I would wanna marry that idiot…. I mean that probably that doesn't even happen until a long time from now._

"N-Nii-sama, I-Ichigo and I aren't together," she stammered, once she regained her voice. A blush formed on her cheeks. "He…I…. don't think that happens until later….He's…

"Do not lie to me, Rukia, I don't care if he's human, I will kill him if I have to," he declared, staring at her intently.

"Nii-sama, it's the truth," Rukia said, violet orbs meeting his slate eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, he said, "I see. Very well, I still want to talk to Kurosaki Ichigo when he returns."

* * *

Beneath his eyelids, Ichigo could see light. Slowly, he cracked open his right eye, bright light blinded him, forcing him to shut it once more.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his right eye, then his left. He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust his eyesight to the brightness bombarding him. Above him, a blue sky greeted him, dotted with scattered white clouds. There was no trace of any rain cloud, no indication that it had ever rained. Confused, he groggily raised himself from the ground. Sitting up, he glanced down, noticing that he was wearing his regular shihakushō and that he wasn't injured. However, Zangetsu was missing.

Didn't he just get attacked by his inner Hollow? Where was he? Surveying his surroundings, he realized this wasn't his inner world. A desolate, barren landscape stretched out before him.

_Where I am? Wait a minute this place seems familiar._

He stood up and raised a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it, then ran his hand through his hair, finding it dry. His orange spikes protruded from his head in their usual fashion. He began to walk, eyes searching for any sign of his Hollow or anyone, when suddenly he froze, hearing something. It sounded like shouts.

He ran straight ahead coming to the end of a cliff, below him in what appeared to a valley, was Urahara and…. Himself.

_What the hell? What's Urahara-san doing here and why I'm there—no that imposter there?_

"Urahara-san! Urahara-san!" he shouted, but the shopkeeper didn't seem to hear him, he was focused on chasing after his twin.

He grabbed him and threw him on the ground as he yelled, ducking and moving out of the way to avoid Urahara's attacks. His twin held in his right hand only a hilt with a light blue tassel at the end. Watching the scene before him, Ichigo couldn't help but find it embarrassing.

_Hold on, this scene seems familiar isn't this when…_

Suddenly his twin stopped running.

Urahara held out Benihime in front of him preparing to attack while his twin made a move as if to pull out his katana. The air around began to pulse with power, kicking up dust, as his twin yelled out "Zangetsu" as he turned around, and released an energy blast that Urahara barely managed to sidestep.

_I learned Zangetsu's name._

The words Zangetsu told him resurfaced him in his mind.

"_Cast off your fear. Go forward. Never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die." _

The scene before him started to fade, reshaping into a dark alley, where he saw himself yet again, this time holding Zangetsu in front of him, Zaraki Kenpachi before him with blood dripping down his chest, katana in hand to attack him.

_What the hell is this, a trip down memory lane?_

Watching as he saw his twin closed his eyes, bracing himself to fight the Eleventh Division taichō, he couldn't help but remember the words he knew Zangetsu was currently saying to him.

"_Can you hear it Ichigo?... The screaming of his katana," Zangetsu asked, as he placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Yeah."_

"_He cannot hear it. When two who do not trust each other fight together, they only damage each other's power. One who believes in nothing but his own power cannot understand that."_

"_Ichigo, can you trust me?"_

"_Of course. I'm putting all my power in your hands, use it how you wish, and give me strength."_

The last thing Ichigo saw was his other self become engulfed by a blue aura before finding himself atop of Sōkyoku Hill. Pink katanas surrounded him — Byakuya's Senkei—he could his memory self clothed in his Bankai garb, blood running down his face, clutching Tensa Zangetsu downward towards the ground. His twin's eyes were closing as Byakuya raised his Zanpakutō preparing to deliver what he thought was the final blow when he suddenly caught Byakuya's katana barehanded.

"I told you didn't I? … That if you die, it'll make trouble for me, too," his inner Hollow said as he took over his body, a white mask forming over the left side of his face.

_That's the first time he interfered._

He observed Byakuya's surprise, and his Hollow's subsequent attacks and remarks.

"You do suck after all, Ichigo!"

"You get wiped out from the reiatsu of your own Bankai and every bone in your body's creakin'! Pathetic bastard! I'll show you the right way to use Bankai!" He declared, crushing Byakuya's katana.

The scene vanished before his eyes, replaced by the dome in Las Noches. Surprise shone in his eyes, watching as Orihime screamed his name, and then his memory self's body begin to transform.

_I don't even remember this… All I remember was the desire to protect Inoue… and then that transformation happened and I couldn't even think anymore…. It was like I wasn't even there…Only he was…._

All of a sudden, he found himself staring at Orihime's shocked face as she glanced up him. He was no longer viewing the scene as an observer; he was living it.

"Kurosaki," he heard Uryū call out.

And then Ulquiorra's voice.

"Impossible. You can't be alive."

"How have you taken on this form? Who are you?" Ulquiorra proceeded to ask him, standing several feet across from him.

Ichigo found that he couldn't answer, he couldn't move out of his own accord. He was merely watching the scene play out while he was in his Hollowfied body. He felt himself extend his hand, Tensa Zangetsu immediately flew out to him, and he easily plucked it from the air. He then swung it with so much force, creating a crater that sent Orihime flying; however, he was aware that Uryū saved her.

_I'm reliving this… I'm finally seeing for myself what I did…what he did…._

The sheer power and force of that Hollow form was undeniable, the ease at which he overpowered Ulquiorra was incredible, however, he was disgusted with the primal way he acted, the way he hurt Uryū, the way he wanted to carve up the Espada Cuarto.

He wanted power to save his nakama, not hurt them, and he definitely didn't want to win his battles like that. He never wanted to revert to that form again; he didn't want to be consumed by his Hollow. As much as he hated it, as much as he wanted to deny it, he knew his Hollow was a part of him…

"_You didn't defeat me, you suppressed me."_

_What the hell I'm supposed to do then? I can't let him control me, I won't let him._

As the moment he regained control of his body neared, he found himself again in Urahara's training ground, standing in the cliff where these memories started playing out.

_Okay, now what? _

"Ichigo, why do you fear me?"

"Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked, surprised to hear his Zanpakutō's spirit's voice.

Peering around, he searched in vain for the familiar form of the old man clothed in black, with the long flowing coat and long hair.

"Ichigo, why do you fear me?" Zangetsu asked once again.

Confused, Ichigo blurted out, "Fear you? I don't fear you, you're my Zanpakutō. Zangetsu where are you?"

"You're lying, Ichigo, you're afraid of my power. You don't trust me," his Zanpakutō replied.

"That's not true," the orange haired teen denied, shaking his head, all the while trying to see where his spirit was.

"Then why is your inner world filled with rain, showing your despair? You have stopped walking forward, you have let fear overcome you, and you have stopped believing in me."

"What the hell are you talking about? That's not true! I haven't stopped believing in you…" he snapped, trailing off as he took in his Zanpakutō's words.

_My Hollow said my inner world was reflecting my despair because I fear him. Why is Zangetsu saying I fear him too?_

"I cannot help you if you fear me," Zangetsu stated.

"But I don't fear you," Ichigo repeated, furrowing his eyebrows.

_I fear him… my Hollow…_ Ichigo thought, his stomach clenching with shame.

"Why do you fear me?" he heard Zangetsu ask once more, before he doubled over feeling intense pain shooting across his abdomen. He closed his eyes for an instant and upon reopening them, he blinked, seeing at first only darkness then bubbles.

_I'm underwater_, he thought with a start.

His first instinct was to try to move, but he felt like he had been rammed by a bus. He could feel his ribs burning, as if they were being crushed. A cough made his way up his throat, and he couldn't stop the blood gushing forth. He immediately shut his mouth and despite the protests of his aching body tried to move again, but his body wouldn't budge.

_I need to get to the surface, _he thought panicked, realizing that he seemed to be stuck in the building he had crashed into.

Resisting the urge to open his mouth to breathe, he set about placing his arms on either side of him on the edge of the smashed windows surrounding him. Ignoring the prickling of the broken glass on his fingers, he forced himself him up when he felt a hand grip his right shoulder and the tip of a blade pointed at his throat.

"So, Ichigo, you're still alive," His Hollow said, hovering right in front of his face, still wearing the mask, angry golden eyes peering at him."Why the hell do you fear me, my power?

* * *

**Quick Glossary:**

**Katana- **sword

**Tou-san-** Dad

**Shikakushō- **Ichigo's Bankai coat

**Reiatsu-** spiritual pressure

**Reiryoku**- spirit energy/ spiritual power

**Okaa-san-** mother

**Kaa-san- **mom

**Nakama**- comrade/friend

**Shunpo-** Flash Steps

**Otou-san-** father

**Shihakushō**- Shinigami uniform

**Fukutaichō-**lieutenant

**Taichō-** Captain

**Sōtaichō-** Head Captain/ Captain Commander

A/N: Just some things I wanted to clear up. Traditionally in the history of Japanese marriages there have been two practices: muko-iri which is when the groom marries into the bride's family and yome-iri which is when the bride marries into the groom's family. Looking at the fact that the Kuchiki family is one of the Four Great Noble families, and that during the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales Arc ( episodes 230-255 in case you haven't seen the subbed eps), Kuchiki Koga married Kuchiki Ginrei's daughter and took on the Kuchiki name, it seems to be the Kuchiki's would be keen for everyone marrying into their family to take on their family name.

Also, I wrote Rukia found out about Ichigo's Hollow through Byakuya because that is something that has never been clarified in the series. She shows up during the Arrancar Arc having knowledge of Ichigos' inner Hollow but there was never an explanation, seeing as she never even saw him use his mask. I just figured it would be him since apart from Yoruichi and Hanatarō seeing his mask during the Soul Society Arc, nobody else saw that Ichigo showed characteristics of a Hollow (Urahara obviously knows as well). I suppose you could also say that the Research Bureau also informed the Gotei 13 since they detected the Yammy and Ulquiorra's arrival, so they probably noticed Ichigo's Hollowfied reiatsu as well. Komamura didn't seem surprised when Tōsen told him Ichigo could Hollowfy, which made me think that that was a possibility.

Don't be shy review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or the name Kurosaki Masaki all fully belong to Kubo Tite. However, I do own my OC under the name of Mai.

**Feedback:** Thanks to all my reviewers and alert adders (Don't be shy review!), you guys keep me writing so please keep doing your thing! Flames aren't appreciated so please don't flame.

**Mysticalphoenixavalon: **Arigato for your wonderful review! There will be a POV from another character in this chapter! Enjoy!

**AwestruckingAmy123:** Thanks a lot for reviewing!

* * *

"Why the hell do you fear me, my power?"

Ichigo stared at his Hollow surprised, cheeks bulging outward, bubbles escaping his mouth. Annoyance flashed in his white counterpart's eyes, as the orange haired teen didn't respond only attempted to move slightly, prompting his Hollow to tighten his grip on the latter's right shoulder and position the tip of his white blade even closer to the flesh of his throat, piercing it. A dark red spot appeared on his throat, slowly making its way downwards.

For a split second, his Hollow's eyes shined with elation, and underneath his mask his lips screwed up in a dark, twisted grin, seemingly relishing the feel of having Ichigo at his mercy, and seeing the fear in his amber orbs. An instant later, irritation reappeared in his piercing gaze along with disbelief.

"God, you're so damn stupid, you think you're going to drown?" his Hollow sneered. "You can breathe, you dumb ass, just try it. Just answer the damn question, before I kill your pathetic ass."

Uncertainty flashed in Ichigo's eyes, he looked like he was going to open his mouth any second, even though he was desperately trying not to.

"That's the problem, Ichigo, you just don't trust me, do ya?" His Hollow stated, sounding slightly irked.

_Huh? First, he's talking about why I fear him, now trust. Zangetsu also said the same thing. _

_You're lying, Ichigo, you're afraid of my power. You don't trust me._

This was strange. He had never had both of them to talk to him when he was in inner world, except for the first he had ever met his white half. But even then, Zangetsu hadn't really said much, it was his Hollow doing the talking while he fought him.

"Not that I blame ya," his Hollow said grinning sardonically. He began to rub the edge of his katana along Ichigo's throat, letting the droplets of blood spewing from the small cut he had made earlier coat it.

"But do you really think I'm going to let you drown and miss out on my chance to kill ya?" the Hollow pointed out. "No way in hell, so start breathing and tell me why you're afraid of me."

Ichigo stopped holding his breath, but didn't say anything.

_I can actually breathe_, he thought, letting his lungs take in the much-needed air they were longing for.

"What's a matter, cat got your tongue or something?" His Hollow snapped.

_Is he mad at me? He sounds like he is, but why? He has me where he wants me, why is he wasting time asking me why I'm afraid of him? He could have killed me…_

"Or is it 'cause my blade's at your throat?" He asked, grinning impishly beneath his mask, as he slid the blade down Ichigo's throat onto his bare, bruised chest, before thrusting the katana through it.

Ichigo groaned, head dipping, grimacing as the pain of his already badly beaten body intensified with the sword protruding from his chest.

"Let me guess you're afraid I'm going to hurt your precious little friends, including the Queen?" his Hollow answered for him, his patience wearing thin. "You keep saying you're going to stop me from hurting and killing your friends, but it's not me that's going to be doing that, it's _you,_" his white counterpart declared.

"What?" Ichigo managed to say through gritted teeth as he raised his head to meet his Hollow's gaze.

"Yes, you, Ichigo, you're gonna do that all by yourself. Not me. Not Aizen. Just you. You should have let me kill pineapple head and the Queen because the way you're covered in fear, there's nothing you can do to protect them against anyone, least of all Aizen. You're fighting with a dull blade filled with fear….Not just because ya fear my power, because ya fear Aizen too, don't ya?" he said, leaning closer to Ichigo, his mask disappearing. "You're afraid you won't be able to stop him, that his power is too much."

Removing his left hand from Ichigo's shoulder, the Hollow grabbed a hold of Ichigo's chin forcing him to stare at his furious golden orbs; the orange haired teen scowled defiantly, but his eyes betrayed him, glittering with apprehension mixed with anger.

_Damn him_,_ he's right, _Ichigo thought, his heart lurching with disgust.

"See, this what pisses me off about you Ichigo, you whine and whine about how you wanna protect your friends, but how the hell are you gonna do that when you're full of fear, when you've stopped walking forward—"

_Those are Zangetsu's words…_

"When you refuse to you use my power the way it's meant to be used. I told you I can't have some pathetic bastard that fears_ his_ own power as the King—"

_He said 'his',_ Ichigo realized.

"That's why it's come down to the end of the line for ya, Horse," he said mockingly, golden eyes bright with sadistic mirth, letting go of Ichigo's chin and placing his hand on the hilt of the white Tensa Zangetsu and began pulling it out. "And guess what neither can Zangetsu-san."

_It feels like Zangetsu is leaving me…_

Ichigo stared unblinkingly at the white katana being pulled out of his chest.

_He's right Zangetsu won't help me if I fear him._

_Me and Zangetsu are your power_, the words his Hollow had told him the previous time he had fought him resurfaced in his mind followed by Zangetsu's earlier words, _I cannot help you if your fear me._

_I fear my own power_.

The realization descended upon him.

_No… Damn it… I don't… I didn't come here for this… He's right, Zangetsu's right… if I let fear get to me then I can't move forward… I won't let it… I came to get power damn it… and that's what I'm going to do…_

Understanding illuminating his eyes, he mustered all the strength he could, and moved his aching arms, clasping his hands as though he were saying a prayer over the blade, just as his Hollow removed the blade from his chest.

"You aren't going to be the King," Ichigo said, matter-of-fact, eyes full of confidence as they met his Hollow's gaze.

"Is that so?" his Hollow said smirking, eying the bloody hole in Ichigo's chest, his burned and bloody abdomen. "Ya look pretty beat up to me? Don't see how you're gonna get out of this."

"It is," Ichigo reaffirmed, his body beginning to glow black with a red outline, while his irises started to become yellow and the sclera black. He closed his eyes for an instant, and his mask appeared; his wounds started to heal.

"You're a sick bastard," he declared opening his now golden eyes. "You never had control over me to begin with, did you? I did suppress you last time. Even though my mask changed, and it felt different you never actually interfered until after I fought Aizen…I get it. This is your way of showing me my power, like Zangetsu does," He said, and as he said this, the blade between his hands suddenly became half-black, half-white for an instant before it became completely black. His Hollow released his hold on the hilt, and Ichigo pulled the katana towards him, flipping it, and securing the hilt in his right hand.

Smirking his Hollow said,"So, you figured it out? I ain't like Zangetsu-san, I don't do riddles. I prefer beating the fear out of ya."

"So, I've noticed," Ichigo said wryly. "I may not like you, but you are a part of my power just like Zangetsu. You're right, I've never really bothered to really learn about your power, but now I am. You're going to teach me how to use it."

"Why would I do that?" his Hollow asked, a challenging smirk on his features.

Unamused, the orange haired teen glared at him.

"Because, you know you need me. You can't have me dying can you?" He reminded his Hollow, smirking underneath his mask.

"No… I can't," he admitted, stepping away from Ichigo, floating in the ocean. "But I ain't gonna make it easy, King," he said as the inverted mask appeared over his face once more and a white Zanpakutō appeared in his right hand.

"You never do," Ichigo retorted, standing up, the glass shards clinging to his back falling onto smashed remnants of the building he had crashed into.

* * *

_Nii-sama wants to talk to Ichigo? _

Rukia stared at her brother's retreating back as he walked away from her. She knew her Nii-sama wasn't pleased with the news of her future daughter, of who the otou-san was… She knew he didn't like Ichigo, but why did he want to talk to Ichigo now? It's not like Ichigo had feelings for her now, or did he?

She froze for a minute contemplating the way he has always acted around her, and then shook her head.

_I don't think so._

Regardless of that didn't her Nii-sama see there was no point in talking to him since Masaki was clearly a New Soul. She was a fukutaichō—only residents of the Soul Society could be part of the Gotei 13—which meant she was probably born a long time from now, maybe after Ichigo had lived out his normal human life, and however long it took for them to form a relationship, for Masaki to be conceived.

_He wouldn't know who I was_, Rukia thought, and for a moment she felt her heart flutter with disappointment. _I probably told him his name…Masaki…He wouldn't remember who that name belonged to either…Maybe, I named her… It's a pretty name…_

Shaking away these thoughts, she returned to her original train of thought: Ichigo and her that would happen a long time from now.

_How old was Masaki?_

She looked young, but that was no indication of her age. Souls in the Soul Society aged differently from humans, it was unpredictable. In general she knew New Souls, like the souls of young people that had perished in the Material World, tended to age similarly to humans during their first 18 to 20 years of existence. But even then, some people didn't follow that pattern, they remained looking childlike and didn't get older until perhaps a century or more later; or at least some semblance of looking older, there was never any guarantee they would really age that much more.

_I think she's probably over a 100…um a hundred and …._

She heaved a sigh. There was no point in trying to figure out, there was no way of knowing… What was the point? She would know when the time would come…It was weird knowing what lay in store for her in her future…

_Ichigo._

_Damn, it's better that he doesn't know the truth._

As much as she wanted to beat him up for the way he reacted to Masaki's declaration, his anger, his stupidity—He acted as if the Gotei 13 wasn't checking out her story! She couldn't help but feel that perhaps it was better that he didn't know what his future was, what was the point anyway? He would forget about it when he would die.

It would definitely make things weird between them. She would have to forget about it herself, pretend she had never even heard the news, she could tell him he was right…that it was some kind of trick by Aizen. He would never know, Masaki wouldn't be around anyway she would be back in her time.

But their friends judging by the way they reacted, they believed Masaki. She could lie to them as well or just tell them to keep their mouths shut…No, that probably wouldn't work… Inoue would probably say something…. Lying was better…

As for her Nii-sama, she just had to prevent Ichigo from being around him, she hoped his training would take awhile, maybe Aizen would attack by then and there wouldn't be a chance for them to 'talk.'

* * *

Masaki stood by the pink kimono clad Eight Division taichō watching as Jūshirō went to retrieve her Zanpakutō and badge from the sōtaichō; the rest of the taichōs had already departed the room. She was silent, looking pensive with her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

Noticing this Shunsui couldn't help but speak, "Well, the good news is Yama-jii believes you now. I'm sure Kurotsuchi-taichō will finish his analysis soon, he never lets a good puzzle elude him, you'll see. You'll be back in your time before you know it. Couldn't be helped that Unohana-taichō's analysis was faster. That Byakuya," he chuckled, "he was obviously in denial. So, how does he get along with his brother-in-law in the future?"

Masaki sighed. "They…tolerate each other."

"Not too many family dinners, eh?" Shunsui guessed.

"No," she said, the corners of her mouth tugging into a smile.

"Byakuya is definitely not a fun oji-san to have," Shunsui noted. "That's too bad, everyone should have one."

"Oji-sama isn't fun," she agreed, "but he cares in his own way."

"I suppose he does even if it is hard to believe; that man hardly ever shows any emotion. Does he even talk to you?"

"We've always had a good relationship"—Shunsui raised an eyebrow—"well as good as you can have with him up until…"She suddenly trailed off, a fleeting look of anger appearing in her violet orbs.

"Up until what?" Shunsui wondered.

"We've had a disagreement but it's over now," she explained in a flat voice.

"Anyway, I do have fun oji-sans," she said in her normal cool tone, eying him, "they're just not related by blood or through marriage."

"Good to hear," he smiled.

At that moment, the white haired Thirteenth Division taichō approached them carrying Masaki's fukutaichō badge in his left hand and in his right her Zanpakutō. The sōtaichō was heading towards the exit.

"Here you are, Masaki-chan," Jūshirō said, handing her badge first.

She took it, placed it over her upper left arm, wrapped the cloth around her arm, and twisted the torn, bloody ends of it into a knot since the Hollow had torn the cloth straight down preventing her from securing it like she normally would.

Jūshirō's eyes were on her scabbard he held in his outstretched hands in a revered manner; holding a Zanpakutō was considered an honor.

"This is a beautiful scabbard," he said, admiring the way the light reflected off the smooth, pearly white surface of her scabbard.

"Fine craftsmanship," he commented, his eyes traveling the length of it until he caught sight of a small engraving just below the three rings adorning the throat of the scabbard. Surprise shone in his eyes for an instant.

Engraved on the scabbard was an emblem—a hexagonal shape with pointed edges at the top and bottom—containing a crescent moon with the tip of a five pointed star overlapping the bottom of the moon. From the star a reed like plant sprouted, curving along the arcs of the crescent moon; outside the design four curved waves decorated the top and bottom angles of the hexagonal shape. Underneath the emblem was the kanji for Masaki's name.

"Arigato, it is," she said, as she placed her hands out to receive said object, amethyst eyes looking longingly at it, as though she had missed it. "It was made by Nakajima Shin'ichi."

She stared at her Zanpakutō for a minute, and then slipped into its rightful place at her waist.

"That's the best scabbard maker in Soul Society," Jūshirō said amazed.

"It was a gift from my parents when I became a fukutaichō," she explained, placing her right hand over the pommel of her Zanpakutō, briefly touching it in a reassuring sort of way, eyes falling on the scabbard in which it resided. "It contains remnants of the first Arrancar I killed, which is why it was made white."

"Good reason for 'em to spend a pretty penny on it," Shunsui said grinning.

"An Arrancar?" Jūshirō said surprised "Arrancar exist in the future?"

Masaki nodded. "Hai, Arrancar are a normal occurrence. Shinigami are used to dealing with them," she added upon seeing Jūshirō's concerned face, "Many of them aren't that strong, once in a while you'll get a really strong one."

"It's because of Aizen, isn't it?"Jūshirō stated more than asked.

"Hai, it all started about this time," she acknowledged.

"I see," he said.

"As if Hollows weren't enough to deal with," Shunsui said shaking his head. "But, I bet your parents were real proud of you getting your first Arrancar. I'm guessing they were really involved in your training, took you out on outings and everything," he said grinning.

"They were really involved, took me out on outings even before I was allowed to in the Academy—My otou-san didn't think their education was good enough, he wanted to make sure I'd learn from the best—He was the one that was especially big on firsts," she admitted. "My parents…they weren't always around when I was younger," she stated, lowering her eyes.

"Because of their Shinigami duties," Jūshirō said softly.

"No…My parents have always made time for me despite their Shinigami duties… It's for a different reason."

They stared at her expecting her to go on, but she changed the subject, "You know, Kyōraku-taichō and Ukitake-taichō, you should probably go about your business as if I'm not here. I've already taken enough of your time. You don't need to stand guard anymore. I'll just wait here for Kurotsuchi-taichō when he arrives."

Kurotsuchi and his fukutaichō had returned to the Soul Society to continue his study of the device.

"Well, it's not like we really have anything to do," Shunsui pointed out.

"I think we should go talk to Unohana-taichō and see what she thought of the Soul Society. See if Ise-san has said anything," Jūshirō suggested, catching the brunette's eye, nodding ever so slightly towards the door.

"I suppose that's a good idea," Shunsui agreed, getting the hint that his fellow taichō wanted to talk. "I do hope Nanao-chan sent me a message. But are you sure you're going to be okay all by yourself?" He asked, glancing at the orange haired girl.

"I'll be fine," she replied.

* * *

A quiet silence loomed between the two men as they exited the room, turned right, walked down the hallway, and turned left into another hallway.

"Looks like Aizen is screwing up the natural order of things," Shunsui spoke, breaking the silence. "But at least, we know, we'll survive."

"While, it is reassuring, I can't help but find it troubling that Arrancars will become a natural phenomenon in the future," Jūshirō said a grave expression on his face. "Remember what Masaki-chan said, she doesn't know most of this division. Yamamoto-sōtaichō wanted a division to be brought in because he knew Hollows would be attracted to this area because of the large concentration of reiryoku our presence is creating, only these Hollows are altered, and now even the Soul Society is starting to experience a slightly above normal increase in Hollow attacks according to Unohana-taichō. I just don't see what Aizen is trying to accomplish by doing this, if he wants to reach the real Karakura. I expect the fortification of the real Karakura that Yamamoto-sōtaichō spoke of will be strong enough to hold off Hollows and Arrancars if he says it would be strong enough to hold back Aizen."

"But," Shunsui prompted, sensing his friend wanted to say something else.

"This town could have been destroyed when he attacked, but we managed to save it. I thought perhaps, he was merely teasing us…but he didn't even go the Soul Society afterwards to try to reach the real Karakura. I'm starting to think perhaps he didn't actually care about reaching Karakura."

"So, are you saying that you think our idea that he's waiting for the Hōgyoku to activate is wrong?" Shunsui said, staring at white haired man.

"Well," the Thirteenth Division taichō said, "there has to be a reason why he's started to alter the Hollows."

"I agree. I have a bad feeling about this," the brunette said, sighing deeply.

"Me, too. There's something else, I have to tell you. It's about Masaki-chan's scabbard," Jūshirō said, changing the subject.

"What about it?"Shunsui asked, "Looks like Ichigo-kun and Rukia-chan are well off in the future to be able to afford it."

"Not here," the white haired man said, gesturing towards a door on left.

"Alright then."

Jūshirō opened the door, and entered the room followed by Shunsui. Darkness filled the room, but once the light switch was flipped on, it revealed a small room containing metal racks; it was a supply closet.

Ignoring their surroundings, which Shunsui was eying with a look saying 'you had to pick this room', Jūshirō said, "I was surprised to see it, I haven't seen it in years, but on her scabbard was the emblem of the Kurosaki Clan."

"I knew it," the brunette broke out in a grin. "So, Kurosaki Isshin is alive—literally seeing as Ichigo-kun is human."

The white haired man stared at Shunsui a bit taken aback.

"Well, the hair pin she has in her hair is a crescent moon, couldn't help but be reminded," Shunsui explained. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed that there's something familiar about Ichigo-kun, I think even Yama-jii has noticed even if he's never said anything."

"To be honest when I first saw him, I thought of Kaien," Jūshirō said, "Not Kurosaki Isshin."

"Hmm, there is a resemblance there," Shunsui looked thoughtful for a moment, placing a hand underneath his chin. "Wait a minute, didn't Isshin-kun's sister marry into the Shiba Clan?"

Now, it was the white haired man, who donned a thoughtful expression. "I believe so."

"Yeah, she did," Shunsui said, voice full of certainty. "Don't you remember how Isshin-kun used to complain about his otou-san bugging him to find a wife, how he needed an heir when he would take the place as the head of the family, how he liked that young Kaien resembled him so much."

"Oh, that's right," Jūshirō said, remembering. "I can't believe it…he's alive."

"Well, it's more believable, than what they accused him of…" Shunsui said becoming serious, "murdering his entire clan? That's ridiculous…"

"I know, but the evidence was there…" Jūshirō said grimly.

"It was, but it didn't make it true…just like everything that has occurred these last couple of months with Aizen…what he's done in the past…"

"Do you think Aizen was involved with that?" Jūshirō said stunned.

"I wouldn't put it past him," the brunette said, a solemn expression on his face.

After a moment's silence, the white haired man nodded, "I suppose you're right... I think we should try to get access to the case, perhaps it has some clue to what he's planning…He must have done it for a reason." He began to cough.

"Good thinking, Ukitake. We should probably inform Nanao-chan to start researching."

"Do you think Ichigo-kun knows about his otou-san?" the white haired man wondered.

"I doubt it."

"Probably not…even if he did I suppose Isshin-kun would have told him not to say anything," Jūshirō reasoned.

"It's nice to see that the Kurosaki Clan has been restored and a part of the Gotei 13 once more in the future," Shunsui said smiling.

"Yes, it is," Jūshirō agreed smiling. "Although I have to say Masaki-chan does seem to have the Kuchiki influence."

"Rukia-chan's influence I presume," the brunette guessed.

"I can only imagine Byakuya must have been furious when Ichigo-kun and Kuchiki decided to get married and he found about his lineage…the Kuchiki name associated with a fallen clan… that's blasphemy," Jūshirō said. "Knowing him, he probably disowned Kuchiki. He was obviously displeased to find out about Masaki-chan."

"Nah, I doubt it. According to Masaki-chan, he tolerates Ichigo-kun and he gets along with her in his own way."

"Really? That's a surprise. Perhaps, he has changed," the white haired man said.

"Somehow, I don't think he's changed much," Shunsui said.

Jūshirō sighed, and then started coughing.

"You should probably rest, Ukitake," the brunette suggested.

"I will, but first we have to see Unohana-taichō," Jūshirō reminded him.

* * *

Leaning against a wall beside a window with her arms crossed over her chest, Masaki stared down the long, white colored empty hallway, looking expectant and bored. Turning her head, she peered out the window. The sky was beginning to turn an orange pinkish hue; night would soon be falling. She frowned, but when she caught sight of figures walking beneath the shadows of the building, she turned away from the wall and came to stand in front of the window. She stared intently at the figures down below.

Izuru stepped first from the shadows followed by Shūhei, Rangiku, Momo, and Iba. Her eyebrows knitted as if she regarded them. Placing her hands on the glass, she pressed herself against the window for a better look.

Masaki frowned slightly; she only caught a brief view of the side profile of their smiling faces, before they turned away. They stopped walking once they walked a couple of feet across a lonely, parking lot. They leaped out into the air, disappearing in a blink eye.

She stared at the spot where the four fukutaichōs had been, shaking her head, she moved away from the window and leaned against the wall once more. She threw back her head, exhaling.

Lowering her head, she opened her eyes slightly catching sight of white. Her large amethyst eyes widened immediately, lighting up. She opened her mouth to say something but then halted, disappointment flickering across her face.

"Expecting someone?" Tōshiro lifted an eyebrow.

He was standing in front of the window, arms folded over his chest.

"Gomen nasai, it's just I thought you were someone else," she explained, staring down at the Tenth Division taichō. "Your hair reminds me of my friend, well friends."

He didn't say anything just stared out at the window. Masaki stared at him.

"I'm Tenth Division Taichō, Hitsugaya Tōshiro," he introduced himself, meeting her gaze.

"I'm Seventh Division Fukutaichō, Kurosaki Masaki," she returned the greeting in an automatic tone.

"Kurotsuchi hasn't returned yet?" Tōshiro asked.

Masaki shook her head, her bangs swaying across her forehead.

"He probably won't be that much longer," he said, after another moment of silence.

"I hope so," she said. "I really need to be getting back."

The white haired Shinigami nodded, frowning slightly as he unfolded his hands, and his arms fell loose at sides. His teal gaze wandered back out the window. Masaki watched him, noticing his shoulders tense slightly, awaiting for him to speak.

"Tell me, Kurosaki," he said after a moment's silence, his eyebrows arching, "At the end of this war, will Aizen…will he be killed?"

She stepped away from the wall, surprised for a moment, but then a contemplative expression appeared on her face.

"Hai, Hitsugaya-taichō, he will be," she finally responded.

He seemed to be taking in the information, gaze returning once more to the window, a hint of a smirk appearing on his face.

Silence fell between them again. Tōshiro bit his lip, teal eyes glancing at her questioningly out of the corner of his eye. He opened his mouth, but she spoke before he could say anything.

"Hitsugaya-taichō, this war won't be easy, but know that in the end that Kaname Tōsen and Ichimaru Gin will also perish and that it'll be better in the future," she said.

"I see," he murmured, nodding in a satisfied sort of way. "Arigato, Kurosaki."

"You're welcome, Hitsugaya-taichō," she replied.

"Hitsugaya-taichō," Shunsui called out, appearing at the hallway alongside the Thirteenth Division taichō.

They made their way towards the orange haired and white haired Shinigami.

"Kyōraku, Ukitake," Toshiro greeted them.

"I see you've met Masaki-chan," Jūshirō spoke. "Still no news?"

"No," she said, the barest hint of disappointment.

"How about getting something to eat?" He offered.

"No, thanks, Ukitake-taichō, I'm not hungry," she said.

"Are you sure? It'll pass the time quicker," he said encouragingly.

"I'm fine. Besides, it's best that I don't go downstairs, everybody thinks I'm an intruder," she reasoned.

Tōshiro tightened his lips at this.

"The Seventh Division is going to be maintained at their posts from now on, they were only meant to stay here for a day or two," The Thirteenth Division Taichō said.

"I still think its best that I remain here," she said. "They aren't the only ones residing in this building. And, anyway, I'm not hungry," she repeated firmly but politely.

* * *

_I wonder what the hell is going on?_

Arms swinging at his sides, Abarai Renji paced anxiously from one corner to the next of the white pillar he was currently standing on, looking like a crimson haired caged lion ready to leap out although there wasn't anything holding him back.

"Damn it," he cursed, frustration and anger in his gaze.

He had known that Mai's girl story had been a bit suspicious, she just hadn't seemed like the type to sneak around—he should have known better than to buy her excuse that she had snuck out with a friend—no wonder she had been keen for him not to say anything to Komamura-taichō; she was the damn intruder. That's precisely why she had been out at the exact moment that reiatsu was detected and happened to help Ichigo out but never actually bothered showing her face to him. She had wanted to hide herself… for what purpose he had no idea but he knew Aizen had to be behind it.

He was pissed as hell though, he'd been tricked, and to think she could have been captured yesterday. When he had first heard the alert regarding the intruder, he had known immediately it was her and had wanted to go and capture her to rectify his mistake but no… he had to stay in this damn pillar, which he seriously wanted to destroy right about now, since it was so damn boring standing guard—He was starting to get the impression that this was pointless. If they were so damn important why hadn't the intruder attempted to destroy them? What he really wanted to do was leave and find out what the hell she wanted, why Aizen sent her… If she hurt anyone…

"Damn it, when the hell is someone gonna come?" He muttered, turning abruptly to start his pacing in the other direction; he knew it was about time he was to be relieved from his post. No sooner had he said this when the tall, lean figure of Shūhei appeared in the center of the pillar.

Renji halted his pacing and ran towards him.

"Abarai," Shūhei greeted him.

"What the hell happened with the intruder, Hisagi-san?" Renji fired away.

"Nothing," the dark haired fukutaichō responded.

"Nothing, what do you mean nothing?" Renji demanded.

"I mean, everything's okay, turns out she isn't a threat," Shūhei explained.

Renji stared at him. "What do you mean she isn't a threat? Is she…"

"She isn't dead. You won't believe this, Abarai, it turns out she's from the future," the Ninth Division fukutaichō said, awe showing in his normally serious tone.

"The hell?" Renji stared at him confused, scrunching his eyebrows.

"I know," Shūhei nodded, "It's weird. It should be impossible, but apparently, she used some device Urahara Kisuke invented."

Renji's eyes widened.

"But even more surprising is the fact, she's the daughter of Kurosaki Ichigo and….."

The crimson haired male froze.

"Rukia," he managed to say quietly before the Ninth Division Fukutaichō could finish.

"How did you know, Abarai?" Shūhei wondered, eying Renji's rigid form.

"She has her eyes," he said in the same quiet tone.

"So, you've seen her?" Shūhei stated more than asked.

"Yeah, I met her yesterday while I was training with Ichigo," Renji answered, "Thought she was part of Iba-san's division. What was she doing posing in the Seventh Division if she's from the future?"

"Rangiku-san said she came here accidentally and that the Gotei 13 were verifying if she was Kurosaki's daughter—which I'm sure she is, she didn't really try fighting Kira and me when we captured her," Shūhei said, explaining to him the whole situation leading up to the arrest and what Rangiku had told them.

"I guess maybe she's gone by now, if they fixed her device," Shūhei commented after he had finished his story.

"I see," Renji muttered. "See ya, Hisagi-san."

Shūhei nodded. "Later, Abarai."

Slouching slightly, the red head walked way towards the edge of the pillar, and leapt, jumping into the air. Air whipped his ponytail as he bounced from one point to another.

_She was their daughter._

He felt like all the air had been sucked out of him, as if his organs had been compiled into a large mass, and his lungs were lost somewhere in it, his heart painfully bursting underneath the pressure of everything that was crushing it.

Of course, she had to be their daughter with that sunset colored hair that matched Ichigo's hair perfectly, and those beautiful, large violet eyes that were just a shade lighter than Rukia's. Who else would her parents be?

_Ichigo, you bastard…_

Bitterness coursed through him. If he was truly honest with himself, he knew he had lost her forty years ago when he had let her join the Kuchiki Clan. He had always ignored the thought, his heart full of hope that they'd regain their friendship, that they'd become more than just friends.

He had thought becoming a fukutaichō would put him a step closer to finally being good enough to approach a noblewoman such as herself… He'd been too late.

He couldn't deny he had been jealous of how Rukia called out to Ichigo, how she wanted to protect him when he had first met that orange haired bastard and fought him. His only brief comfort was that he knew was going to die or so he thought…

While he was truly grateful that Ichigo had survived and rescued Rukia, underneath it all, jealously stirred in his heart, because he knew deep down, there was something between them. No matter how much he wanted to crush the notion, he knew it was there, he could see it.

A strong bond bound them, he knew it, he was no fool; the friendship he had rekindled with Rukia, which he was thankful for wasn't at the same level. Too much time had passed. Perhaps, they weren't even aware of their feelings, but he was damn aware of where it could lead… Hell, the confirmation was here; so his gut feelings had been right. Shit. If there was ever a time he hated being right, it was now.

He lost himself in his thoughts, not bothering to see the buildings fly past him, as he continued his journey to the hospital. Before he knew it, he heard someone call out to him. He turned seeing a familiar bald face.

"Oi! Renji," said Ikkaku, increasing his speed to match the red head's.

The red head nodded to him in greeting, eyes unfocused.

"I heard the news," Ikkaku said, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry, man."

The red head nodded numbly.

On his other side, Yumichika appeared, shooting him a sympathetic look. "Well, this is unusual."

* * *

**Soul Society-Rukongai**

Underneath a large tree, three young boys dressed in tattered kimonos, sit at its base, lazily enjoying the shade shielding them from the hot sun hanging in the cloudless sky above them.

A dark haired boy sitting with his back against the tree trunk, clothed in a torn navy blue kimono, suddenly stretched, prompting his other companions, who were lying on their sides in front of him, watching the blades of grass on the ground move as a soft breeze whipped through them, to glance up at him.

"Let's do something," he announced, staring at his companions.

"What do you want to do, Kei?" a shaggy haired boy wearing a yellow kimono asked.

Kei looked thoughtful for a moment, plucking a blade of grass, which he began to play with.

"Hmm… How about we go swimming?" he suggested, cinnamon eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Swimming?" the other boy with spiky brown hair echoed. "Cool, let's go."

"Yeah, it's hot out. Good idea, Kei," the shaggy haired kid nodded excitedly, jumping to his feet.

Kei stood up, the other boy followed as well.

"Alright, guys, let's go," Kei said, walking past the boys, leading them.

Falling in step behind him, the boys grinned, walking about ten feet when Kei all of a sudden stopped walking, and began to sway.

"Kei!" The two boys shouted in unison as the dark haired boy fell to the ground.

"Kei, are you alright?" shouted the shaggy haired boy, dropping to his knees beside the fallen boy, and placing a hand on his shoulder.

With eyes closed, Kei scrunched his face, and then opened his eyes, blinking as the sun light blinded him momentarily, and nodded. "I'm fine…I don't know, I guess I just didn't eat enough."

"That's probably it," the shaggy haired boy said, smiling. "Maybe we should go and try to get some more food."

Before Kei could answer, a cough escaped his throat; his shoulders shook as he continued coughing for a couple of seconds.

The brown haired boy frowned, eyes flashing with worry.

Finally, when his cough subsided, Kei said," C'mon, guys, let's go. I guess maybe we should go get some more food."

"I think you're getting sick, Kei," the brunette declared.

"W-What, that's stupid, Hiro," Kei shook his head. "I'm not getting sick, I just didn't get enough to eat. You know, I get hungry."

"Yeah, Hiro, Kei has always gotten hungry, unlike us," the shaggy haired boy reminded him.

Hiro didn't seem convinced. "No, I think this is different. For the past week, ever since we saw that Hollow get killed by that Shinigami while we were swimming, you've been acting differently."

"I haven't been acting different," Kei said annoyed.

Hiro nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, you have. You've been…" he frowned, as if looking for the right word, "losing your energy more…"

"I'm just growing, I need more food and we don't have a lot," Kei reasoned.

"But, you've started coughing the other day, and it hasn't gone away completely, everyone once a while you cough, and it seems to last longer than the last," Hiro pointed out. "You've never done that before."

"My throat just gets dry, that's all," Kei insisted. "I'm thirsty right now, actually… Damn, it's just so hot. C'mon let's go to the river and get some water and then something to eat."

"But, Kei," Hiro protested.

"Shut up Hiro, I'm not getting sick," Kei said ignoring him, as he sat, got to his feet, and dusted himself off. "C'mon, Ryo," he motioned for the shaggy haired kid to join him. "Hiro are you coming?" He said eying him with annoyance.

Hiro stared at him, looking hesitant, then said. "Yeah, Kei, I'm coming."

* * *

**Quick Glossary:**

**Otou-san -** father

**Oji-san-** uncle

**Okaa-san-**mother

**Reiatsu-** spiritual pressure

**Don't forget to leave a review, they keep me motivated! Patience my dear readers, Ichigo will find out soon! I'm getting there!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach nor the name Kurosaki Masaki. Both belong to Tite Kubo. However, I do own my OC under the name of Mai.

**Feedback:** Please review, they keep me motivated! Thanks to all my reviewers and alert adders (don't be shy let me know what you think!)

**Ligtningblade49:** Thanks for reviewing! You'll find out later what happens as a result of Ichigo's training!

**AwestruckingAmy123:** Arigato!

**AN:** Just as a reminder, anything Masaki says will either make sense towards the end of the story or be clarified in subsequent sequels. I suppose this is obvious, but nonetheless I wanted to remind you guys. Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it!

* * *

Dawn was breaking when Kurotsuchi finally arrived at the hospital. His golden eyes gleamed with more annoyance than usual and his mouth was contorted in a thin line, and clutched in his hand with an air of distaste was the necklace Masaki had used to travel back into the past. The obsidian butterfly covered in odd markings with an ancient looking key lodged between its feet jangled as the clown like man held in front of him, preparing to deliver his report on the object. The only people gathered before him were Yamamoto, who was standing to his left, hands gripping his wooden cane, and to his right Shunsui, Jūshirō, and Masaki; all of them wore unreadable expressions.

"According to my analysis, this device works in a similar manner to a Senkaimon and a Garganta, allowing the wearer to travel to another dimension, however, instead of simply opening a passage way into another dimension like a Senkaimon or Garganta, it amplifies the effect. Meaning this device does not simply open a new dimension, it cuts a passageway through the fabric of dimensions, that is, through space and time itself, which is precisely why she was able to appear here. You see, there are more dimensions than just the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the human realm, all of these locations are set within one particular all encompassing dimension or universe if you will. These universes are all interrelated, existing alongside each other, which is why the past can exist alongside the present or future. It all depends, of course, on the point of view of the user of the device."

"The markings," he pointed his left index finger to the closest butterfly wing, "on the wings of the butterfly serve as the coordinate indicators, that is, you can specify what date, hour, and location. The ridges of the key," he pointed towards the block like teeth at the end of the key,"are used to indicate the year."

"This device had already been programmed for the precise moment when she arrived, so when she attempted to use it, without obviously knowing how and merely touching the wings, she inadvertently confused it by giving it wrong directions. And, although she managed to get it to function three times, it wouldn't have returned her to her time, because she had only changed the timing within our year and not to her own, 2141."

"But did you manage to fix it, Kurotsuchi?" the sōtaichō asked.

"I managed to reprogram it to her year. However, as I said yesterday, this sort of device requires tremendous energy in order to open such a large interdimensional gateway. Its energy source," he pointed to the bulb shape that was the handle of the key, lodged between the tiny legs of the butterfly, were something was visible underneath its obsidian surface, "is unlike anything I have ever seen. The results of my analysis indicate that in her travel to our time, a short circuit of energy occurred—apparently Urahara Kisuke failed to correctly calculate how much energy is required to travel 140 years and to keep it stable." He finished with a note of contempt.

"What does this mean?" Jūshirō wondered.

"The short circuit ended up corrupting the energy source, diminishing it. Which means, that there isn't enough energy to transport her back to her time," Kurotsuchi explained.

Masaki stiffened, pressing her lips together, and knitting her eyebrows.

"But can't you create a new energy source or something?" Shunsui asked.

The Twelfth Division taichō shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The energy source is something I have never seen before, to attempt to replicate it would take a considerable amount of time, if not months, then years to find the right combination of ingredients to yield that same source."

"I see," Yamamoto said.

"What about Urahara Kisuke?" Masaki suddenly said. "He could probably fix it. Where is he?"

"Isn't he in the Soul Society, in the real Karakura Town?" Jūshirō asked, glancing at the head of the Gotei 13.

"He was," the older man answered, "except once the fortifications were completed for the town, he left and I have not had any contact with him since his last report."

"So, he's mostly likely in Rukongai, I suppose," the white haired man guessed. "I doubt he would try to go to the Seireitei."

"Yamamoto-sōtaichō, may I be allowed passage to the Soul Society to find Urahara Kisuke?" Masaki asked, stepping forward, turning to the right to face the direction where the old man was, and inclining her head.

Before he could answer, Kurotsuchi said irritated, "It doesn't matter if you find him or not, he wouldn't be able to fix it either. I'm telling you that this energy source is completely different from the energy sources currently in existence."

"Kurotsuchi-taichō, I'm grateful for the analysis you have conducted, but perhaps, Urahara-san will know how to create that energy source because he is the one that created it after all," Masaki pointed out, turning her head to the left to stare at the Twelfth Division taichō.

"But you have no idea when he created it, do you?" He retorted. "Or how long it took him to create it? He might have created it, in your year or years from now, where he was able to find the ingredients to create such a substance that are currently unavailable."

"I think Urahara t..san is capable—I mean, shouldn't he be the one to make the verdict after he has seen the device himself?" Masaki said calmly.

Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes. "If you wish to waste your time looking for him, be my guest, but he is only going to tell you the same thing. And, besides, with what lab is he going to analyze the device? I'm not going to let him use mine," he said glaring at her.

"You have far too much faith in that man just like your otou-san," he added disgusted, but then as if remembering something, his eyes brightened. "Ah, yes, I wanted to find a way to instill fear in him after this war was over, but wouldn't it be more interesting to see exactly how much you resemble him, from those genes that gave you that horrid incandescent hair down to every last bit of reishi."

Masaki narrowed her eyes. "Tou—"

"Kurotsuchi-taichō that was uncalled for," Jūshirō interrupted, placing a hand on the orange haired girl's shoulder, slightly pushing her back towards him, which she did of her own accord, all the while glaring at the clown-faced man.

"Enough," Yamamoto said. "Are you absolutely certain your analysis is correct. Kurotsuchi?"

"Hai," he answered irritated.

"So, are you going to allow Masaki-chan to find Urahara-san, Yama-jii?" Shunsui wondered.

"There is no point in finding him, Kurotsuchi has just told us that this device cannot be fixed without taking a considerable amount of time," he declared after a slight pause."I'm afraid, we cannot afford to direct our energies to tasks that do not help us stop Aizen. Once the war is over, we could do so, but as it stands now, Kurosaki Masaki, you must remain in this time period. I will allow you to go to the Soul Society to remain in the Seireitei, seeing as this is not your war, you will not have to participate."

"But Yamamoto-sōtaichō," Masaki protested, looking past Jūshirō and Shunsui to the First Division taichō. "I can't stay here…"

"Sorry, but you must deal with the consequences of your actions," he said in a gruff tone, "And, besides do you wish to endanger the result of this war, by distracting us and Urahara Kisuke?"

Silence filled the room, as Masaki froze, contemplating his words.

"No, Yamamoto-sōtaichō, I do not," she finally said quietly, staring at the floor.

"But, are you sure the Soul Society is really safe with the Hollow activity starting to increase there, Yama-Jii?" Shunsui asked.

"What exactly did Urahara Kisuke say concerning these altered Hollows? Did he have any idea why Aizen was doing this?" Jūshirō added.

"No he did not, he was in the process of figuring that out," Yamamoto admitted. "I'm sure he will make contact when he does, however, for the moment the Research Bureau is monitoring the situation. I'm well aware that it appears, Aizen, has something in mind with the alteration of Hollows. And now with their appearance in the Soul Society, I've decided that several Gotei 13 members will return to the Seireitei to make sure the Soul Society is protected in case Aizen attempts an attack there. I will discuss this in the Gotei 13 meeting later. Kurosaki Masaki, you will depart with them once the selection has been made, is that understood?"

"Hai, Sōtaichō," she murmured.

"Ukitake, find Komamura and tell him to issue an alert to his division saying that an error was made concerning the ryoka. I will leave the details up to his discretion."

"Hai," Jūshirō nodded.

"What about the device?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Return it to her," Yamamoto ordered.

Kurotsuchi extended his hand, the butterfly dangling, as he held the chain in front of him.

Masaki watched him warily as she took a step forward, grasped the butterfly with her right hand, and he released his hold of the chain. Quickly, she pulled the chain away from his grasp and took her place beside Jūshirō, all the while staring at Twelfth Division taichō with an icy gaze. Slipping the chain over head, she was careful to place the end of it within her robes, hiding the butterfly.

"Very, well this meeting is over," the sōtaichō declared.

Kurotsuchi immediately started walking towards the door, followed by Jūshirō, Shunsui, and Masaki. Once they were out in the hallway, and Kurotsuchi had disappeared out of sight, Shunsui said, "Looks, like he's in bad mood because he couldn't figure out how to fix Urahara's device, which is why he was trying to take out his frustrations on you."

"He's a bad mood? What about me? I'm the one stuck here," Masaki said annoyed.

"Perhaps, Urahara will be able to fix it, after the war that is," Jūshirō tried to reassure her.

"Kurotsuchi-taichō is a proud man and doesn't like to be compared to Urahara. But you did make a valid point that Urahara is the creator, and maybe he will be able create that energy source that it needs. It might take a little longer than planned, but you'll get back to your time."

"You don't understand Ukitake S…Taichō, at the end of this war, fixing my device will be the last thing on everybody's mind," she said, worry filling her voice. "If I ever get back it could be years from when I left."

The two taichōs stared at her, concern and sympathy lining their faces.

"So, are you planning on finding Urahara-san once you're in the Soul Society?" Shunsui asked.

"No," Masaki admitted. "The sōtaichō is right, I would just be distracting him, I can't bother him. Besides, I have no idea where he would be. Rukongai is too big to search. I have no choice, I have to stay."

"You know it might not be years," Shunsui said looking thoughtful, "Kurotsuchi-taichō did say that you can specify the date, time, and location, so whenever your device gets fixed, nobody will have ever noticed you were gone."

"That's true," Masaki said, pondering his statement, her worried violet gaze beginning to calm down.

"You should probably get something to eat, Masaki-chan," Jūshirō said, placing a hand on her shoulder as a comforting gesture.

"Uh…" She seemed like she was going to decline, but the white haired man added, "Don't worry, I'll make sure for Komamura-taichō to extend the message to the fukutaichōs."

"Even if you're not hungry, it'll do you some good. You must be really tired of being cooped up here," Shunsui pointed out. "Go on, Masaki-chan, we'll let you know when you'll leave."

Masaki nodded, and Jūshirō dropped his hand away from her shoulder. She began to walk away from them, made a left, and followed the hallway down to where the door to the stairway was located.

She entered the stairway, glancing at the steps below, muttering, "And, I thought my life couldn't get any worse..."

Grabbing a hold of the rail, a pained, angry look came over her features. There was a screech of creaking metal, as the rail started to bend underneath the pressure exerted by her hand. Realizing this, she released her hold.

"Damn it, he isn't going to stay away from me, he never listens…" She continued to mutter to herself, as a worried look came over her features. "He—They're going to notice I'm gone…Taichō be smart, make up an excuse," she pleaded as she began to descend the stairs.

"I'll make it back, somehow," she promised to herself, a grim, resolute look appearing on her face.

Five minutes later, she reached the first floor and carefully glanced to see if anyone was in the vicinity. Seeing no one, she began to walk down the hallway, turning right into another corridor. She was heading towards the cafeteria lost in her thoughts, not even glancing as she passed another hallway where Iba, Shūhei, and Izuru had just appeared. Only when she heard their voices did she stop walking, but by then she had walked a good twenty feet from where they had been standing.

"It's her," Izuru said in a hushed voice. All three of them had stepped out into the hallway where she was standing. They looked somewhat fatigued.

"Who?" Iba's distinct Hiroshima voice traveled up the corridor.

"Kurosaki's daughter," Shūhei replied in a hushed voice.

"How do they know?" Masaki whispered to herself, eyebrows quirking up.

"_She's_ the Seventh Division fukutaichō?" Iba said, surprised, as he took in the five foot one frame, her mid-shoulder length vibrant orange hair, and the crescent moon pin grasping the top portion of her hair.

She knitted her eyebrows for an instant, annoyed. Suddenly she turned around, cocking her head to the side, cool, amethyst eyes landing on Iba, "Are you implying I'm not fit enough to be a fukutaichō?"

_She has great reiryoku bordering on immense…taichō class…_Shūhei observed.

Before Iba could make a reply, she had turned around, crossed the remaining distance separating them, and stood right in front of him. Tilting her head up, her amethyst gaze peered through Iba's sunglasses.

"He doesn't mean anything by it," Izuru quickly said before Iba could answer. He was standing on Iba's left while Shūhei flanked him on the right.

"Don't answer for him," she said, eyes still locked on Iba's sunglasses covered face.

"Don't mean anythin' by it," Iba agreed. "Just surprised to see that it's true, you're actually the future fukutaichō of my division and Kurosaki's daughter," he explained, eyeing the badge covering her left arm.

She looked at it briefly; she had forgotten to take it off, she wasn't going to be needing it anymore. Turning her gaze back at him, she narrowed her eyes, "Do you think I became a fukutaichō because of my last name? Because I didn't… I worked hard to get where I am… I wasn't even a seated officer for years... I know I can take care of the division without my taichō, I did it when he was on leave…"

"Are ya seeing yer better than me?" Iba said, his eyebrows quirking downward over his eyes, lowering his head to get closer to her.

"I'm just saying, I know I can do the job," she said coolly, not moving an inch. "You don't even know me, so don't judge me."

"I'm not judgin'" he retorted.

The future and present Seventh Division fukutaichōs continued to stare at each other, making Izuru and Shūhei feel as though they were suddenly in Soul Society witnessing a battle of wills between Nanao and Iba, except this time it was this orange haired Shinigami.

Izuru glanced at Shūhei urging him to stop this.

Moving away from Iba's side, Shūhei stepped to the side in front of the two Shinigami, placing a hand on Iba's shoulder and then Masaki's shoulder. "Oi, you guys.."

"Don't touch me," she snapped, tearing her gaze away from Iba to give Shūhei an icy glare.

He immediately released his brief hold on her, looking a bit taken aback.

"Don't worry, if I didn't hurt him before I'm not going to hurt him now," she said, stepping back away from Iba, her glare disappearing.

Iba's jaw tightened and his mustache bristled.

"So, who's your taichō?" He asked.

"Who's my taichō? That doesn't matter… I'm not a fukutaichō here, you are. So I don't have to worry about reporting to my taichō," she answered.

"What do you mean?" Izuru asked.

"Does that mean Kurotsuchi-taichō was unable to fix yer device and yer staying here?" Iba guessed.

"How do you guys know about who I am and my device?" Masaki asked, a bit of annoyance creeping into her voice. "Only the taichōs and the…others know about me."

The three males stared at her, looking like they didn't want to say anything.

"Well, one of Kurosaki's friends told Rangiku-san…" Shūhei explained, after she continued to eye them.

Masaki froze for a minute, then said, "So, let me guess, now all the fukutaichōs know about me."

"Hai," Izuru answered.

"So I'm right?" Iba asked.

Masaki sighed. "For the time being, I'm staying. My device will be fixed after the war. It's more complicated than he thought. I'll be going back to the Soul Society later."

Silence filled the room as they contemplated her words.

"What's your name? I'm Third Division Fukutaichō, Kira Izuru," the blonde introduced himself, realizing that nobody had done the introductions yet.

"I'm Sev—" she bit her tongue. "Kurosaki Masaki."

"Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san," Izuru said politely.

She nodded in kind.

"I'm Iba Tetsuzaemon," the sunglasses wearing man said.

"Ninth Division Fukutaichō, Hisagi Shūhei," the spiky, raven-haired male said.

She merely nodded, acknowledging them as well.

"I'll be going now," she announced after a moment's silence, and they just nodded, and without another word, she turned around, resuming her walk down the hall.

The three fukutaichōs were walking behind her, eying each other, but they didn't speak. She suddenly turned right, pushing open the women's restroom door, and entering it. Once inside, she let a long sigh, and went inside a stall, untied her fukutaichō armband, draped it over the door, and took her kosode off. Taking her fukutaichō armband, she wrapped it over her shitagi covered left arm, then grabbed her kosode and slipped it on.

* * *

To her absolute horror, Rukia's plan to lie to her friends did not go as planned. Yesterday, she had found Sado and Ishida sitting in the lobby by the hospital's entrance. She had tried to act normally as if the whole incident with Masaki and the Gotei 13 meeting hadn't happened, and they acted in the same manner, careful not to say anything. They explained to her that they had just come back from their training. When she asked about Inoue's whereabouts, and they said that she was probably visiting Matsumoto-fukutaichō and Hinamori-fukutaichō, which was nothing unusual, she could detect that there was something weird in their expressions, almost as if they weren't really sure where she was.

She ignored it and sure enough, the auburn haired girl appeared, saying that she had indeed visited them, and had ended up taking a nap, explaining why her hair was a bit disarrayed. She continued to ramble in her own unique way when she asked if there was any news regarding Masaki and before Rukia could respond, she congratulated her, prompting a blush and perplexed expression to appear on her face. For a second, she thought she had seen a pained look hidden on Inoue's overly cheerful face, but she wasn't quite sure. She had suspected that Inoue had a crush on Ichigo since she met her, but she figured it had gone away now that they were friends.

Inoue didn't allow her to dwell on those thoughts because she started talking about how she had never seen Ichigo so upset, that it wasn't like him, when Renji arrived catching the last bit of Inoue's words, asking what the substitute Shinigami was upset about. She noticed there was something odd about him and she briefly caught sight of Third Seat Madarame and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa looking at her from a distance as they passed by heading towards some hallway.

She thought it was weird, and before she knew it, she heard Renji asked if it was due to the intruder, and Inoue nodded, looking somewhat hesitant to elaborate, but she still ended up explaining that Masaki didn't mean any harm. Prompting Renji to ask then what was the big deal, revealing that he knew the truth regarding Masaki.

Rukia had been stunned. She didn't think her Nii-sama would tell him anything (She thought he had only told her the information because the sōtaichō had accepted for her and her friends to know). But then it hit her that it couldn't possibly be him, since Renji had arrived from guard duty. It wasn't until after the whole explanation of how Ichigo had reacted that she found out from Renji once they were alone that all the fukutaichōs and top seated officers (Ikkaku and Yumichika) knew about Masaki. She had to admit it had been a rather awkward conversation.

At first, he kept cursing Ichigo's stupidity, calling him an asshole for his reaction, which she secretly agreed but nonetheless tried to point out that these were hard times, and there was the fact that she begged Renji not to say anything, which seemed contradictory to her intentions to seek help from a taichō. Then he started saying that if he acted like that when they got together, then he would kick Ichigo's ass. Apparently, he had the sense to know they weren't together, however, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed when he said that. He then said, he needed to rest, leaving her to think about the fact that all the important people of the Gotei 13 knew of her future.

No wonder she had thought the fukutaichōs were staring at her earlier. They never did that. Why would they? She didn't talk to them. She wondered if they had believed the rumors about her and Ichigo before this news, if they didn't they probably believed it now. She was well aware that in the Soul Society rumors circulated that she and Ichigo were a couple and that's why he came to save her, but as a Kuchiki she always put a cold face ignoring those childish stories.

Ichigo would surely find out now, someone was bound to say something; there was nothing she could do to prevent that.

She knew it all been Inoue's fault. She had told Matsumoto-fukutaichō, who was the biggest gossip in the Gotei 13. While she was mad, there was nothing to be done about it now.

She was walking down a hallway headed towards the cafeteria when the women's restroom door opened, and an orange haired female Shinigami with her hair kept away from her face save for two strands on either side of her forehead stepped out.

Rukia froze.

Masaki turned, spotting the raven-haired Shinigami.

Violet orbs met amethyst as the women regarded each other. Neither woman said anything for what seemed the longest time.

"Ka-Kuchiki-san," Masaki began.

Rukia's cheeks became pink at her slight slip of tongue, but Masaki continued anyway, "I'm sorry for lying. I just never wanted you to find out about who I really was."

Rukia nodded, eyes roving over the girl as though she wasn't sure she was really seeing what she was seeing.

"Well, I'm not sure if you know already," Masaki admitted, "but I didn't lie about who I was."

"I know," Rukia said quietly, finding her voice. "I understand. But, what are you doing here, Masaki? Hasn't Kurotsuchi-taichō fixed your device yet?"

"He couldn't fix it," Masaki admitted in a low voice, sadness flickering across her eyes.

"W-What?" Rukia stammered, shocked.

The orange haired female proceeded to explain what had occurred earlier, careful to keep her voice low so that only Rukia could hear her, in case anyone dropped by.

Rukia stared at her after she had finished, taking a moment to reflect on what the girl had just said.

"So, you're staying here, in this time period?" She asked, knowing the answer.

Masaki merely nodded.

There was another pause before Rukia said, "I think Urahara-san will be able to fix it."

"I hope so," Masaki replied. "So, what are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm going to the cafeteria," Rukia explained.

"Me too," Masaki said.

"Shall we go then?" Masaki asked, after another brief lapse of silence.

Rukia nodded and fell in step beside the girl. Out of the corner of her eye, Rukia studied her.

_She has Ichigo's skin color and his hair… Her great reiryoku is obviously because of him... _

_It's a miracle she doesn't look weird with his hair and my eyes_, Rukia mused. _Instead, she looks exotic…pretty_

Continuing to watch her, she noticed Masaki seemed to hold herself in a graceful, dignified matter, no trace of the shy, nervous girl she had portrayed herself to be.

"Why are you up early?" Masaki spoke, her cool voice, snapping Rukia out of her thoughts.

"I always get up early," Rukia admitted.

"That others won't be there," Masaki said it as a statement more than a question, turning to glance at the petite Shinigami.

Rukia stilled for a moment then said, "No, they won't. They'll probably come later. Actually, I was thinking of heading over there after I finished eating. They're at Ichigo's house."

Masaki didn't say anything just returned to staring ahead; they were almost reaching the cafeteria.

"Ichigo won't be there, though," Rukia said, "He's training."

She still hadn't felt his presence, so she assumed he was still training with the Vizards.

"He's having trouble with his Hollow, isn't he?" Masaki said, earning a surprised look from Rukia.

"H-How did you know?" Rukia wondered.

"When he came to help my team mates and me, I noticed his Hollow took over while he was fighting some lowly Arrancar. I was surprised his Hollow came out just for that, but then later on I remembered my otou-san saying he used to have trouble with his Hollow."

"He still has a Hollow?" Rukia asked, looking surprised.

Masaki stared at her, amethyst orbs shining with a bit of surprise, "He does. His powers are intertwined. His Shinigami powers cannot exist without his Hollow powers. He hardly ever Hollowfies, though because there's no need for him to use such power. He usually leaves every month or two to go to the mountains on the outskirts of Rukongai to train using his Hollow powers, so that he won't hurt anyone."

They had reached the cafeteria door. Masaki pulled it open, nodding for Rukia to enter first which she did, and then followed her. The cafeteria was empty save for Hanatarō and Isane, who were standing in the back of the room in front of a table with pots, pans, bowls, and utensils, and Shūhei, Izuru, and Iba, who were sitting in a table toward the front of the room.

"Ohayo Rukia-san," Hanatarō chirped, trying not to stare at Masaki, when the two women came to them.

_He knows too_, _Kotetsu-fukutaichō probably told him, _Rukia thought, smiling as though her future daughter wasn't beside her. She knew the other three fukutaichōs were staring although they were trying to be discrete about it.

"Ohayo, Kuchiki-san," Isane said, as she grabbed the bowl the Seventh Seat of the Fourth Division handed to her, and added something to it before handing it to her.

"Ohayo," Hanatarō said to Masaki, although he wasn't looking at her in the eye.

"Ohayo," she greeted him. "I know you've heard of who I am," Masaki declared.

Rukia, Hanatarō, and Isane stared at her.

"I ran into those three," she nodded towards the fukutaichōs, "and they told me everyone knows. I'm Kurosaki Masaki."

"I'm Yamada Hanatarō," the male shinigami introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, Masaki-san."

"Fourth Division Fukutaichō, Kotetsu Isane," the tall, silver haired woman said, a shy, embarrassed smile sweeping across her face.

Rukia and Masaki quickly grabbed their breakfast, and settled in a table by the windows, close to where Rukia and the others had sat yesterday.

"Although I was really trying for you, Kuchiki-san, and T-Kurosaki-san to not find out about who I was, looks like everyone knows now," she said as she started eating. "I suppose it's easier, now that I'm staying," she added, after swallowing.

_Except Ichigo, _Rukia thought. She was not looking forward to that conversation.

"I guess it is," Rukia acknowledged. With Masaki's appearance, people couldn't help but curious. And, there was the fact she had been labeled a ryoka yesterday.

"Gomen that people have to stare at you too," Masaki said.

Rukia was eating, so she didn't say anything.

"It's okay," Rukia said, once she was free to talk. "I'm kinda used to it."

In a sense it was true, she had been used to whispers and stares ever since the Kuchiki Clan adopted her, but this was something new.

"I've been used to it all life, too. People have stared at me, even before I was born…" Rukia froze, staring at her, but Masaki didn't seem to notice, "I know how I look like…but this is just weird, staring at people that should know you, but they don't…" She admitted, taking another bite.

_Poor Masaki_.

Rukia wasn't quite sure what to say. Gossip was insignificant compared to having to be in some other time period than your own with people that in a sense regarded you as a stranger while you knew them.

_Her parents must be wondering where she is…_

If future Ichigo was anything like the Ichigo she knew when it came to protecting his family, he would probably be worried why his daughter wasn't in the Seireitei. Then another thought struck her.

_It must have been awful to hear those words coming from the person that sounds just like your otou-san…_

"Gomen nasai about Ichigo," Rukia said quietly.

It was Masaki's turn to stare at her.

"You don't have to apologize for him and he doesn't need to either. I understand why he would think I was lying, I know it's hard to believe what I said. I know he's mad that I lied to him, especially since I went through the trouble of acting—He's always hated it"—a small smile briefly appeared on her face—"and begged Abarai…fukutaichō not to say anything. The truth is I didn't want him mentioning anything to Komamura-taichō because I figured he wouldn't believe me. I only wanted to talk to Ukitake-taichō and Kyōraku-taichō because they're the most reasonable out of the taichōs… Imagine if I had told my story to Oji-sama, er, Kuchiki-taichō he would have probably used Senbonzakura on me."

_She's probably right… Oji-sama? Does that mean Nii-sama accepts her as his niece? She doesn't seem bothered by his comment…_

As if reading her mind, Masaki said, "I know how he is…I know he didn't approve of my otou-san but he got over it. Everything works out for my parents." Her gaze was focused on the bowl before her, busying herself with getting another chopstickful.

_I wonder if she thinks Ichigo and I are together… But no surely she must know that didn't happen until after Ichigo came to the Soul Society… She is careful to treat me as though I'm not related to her… _

A silence ensued as they continued eating, but then Masaki started asking questions regarding the recent events with Aizen. Kyōraku-taichō appeared after they were finished, sporting his usual lazy grin, as he passed by to get his own breakfast.

"Looks like it's going to be a nice day," Masaki commented as she stared out the window.

The warm, soft glow of the morning sun was visible; the clouds surrounding it contained an orange yellowish tint.

"Are you going to be training today?" Masaki asked.

"Hai," Rukia nodded. "That's what we've been doing ever since everyone has recovered from their injuries."

"You were watching Inoue and me training, weren't you?" Rukia suddenly realized. "When you saved her."

"I was," Masaki admitted. "I just quickly passed by where the others were training, before stopping to watch you." She seemed a bit embarrassed, suddenly finding the table more interesting, as she rubbed her fingers absently over its surface.

"Arigato for saving Inoue," Rukia said, smiling gently. "I needed the help."

Masaki looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're welcome, but I don't think you needed the help."

"But how can you say that, Masaki?" Rukia said, surprised. "I was busy with those other Hollows…"

"Hai, but Inoue-san would have been okay," Masaki said confidently. "I think…Kurosaki-san would have saved her…He arrived right after I took care of them. She might have gotten more hurt than she did, but she would have been okay. I just didn't think about it in the moment."

Rukia stared at her, realizing what she was saying.

Turning her head towards the window once more, Masaki said, "You can leave, Kuchiki-san if you want to get started on today's training with the others. I wouldn't want to keep you from it." She smiled, gaze landing on the petite Shinigami.

"You're not keeping me from it," Rukia responded. "They're bound to come here anyway; it's just I go over to them for a bit of fresh air. I can't stand being here all night and day…" She trailed off, becoming conscious of the fact Masaki hadn't been out in hours.

"You could come with me, if you'd like?" Rukia offered.

Masaki stared at her.

"You could use some fresh air, couldn't you Masaki?" Rukia said, knowingly.

"I could," she agreed, looking in Shunsui's direction. "I'll just let Kyōraku-taichō know in case the Gotei 13 wonders where I've gone off to."

"It won't take long," Rukia promised.

Kyōraku-taichō readily waved her off, saying she'd be informed if it was her time for departure, and that she should enjoy some fresh air. Their trip to Ichigo's house was done in a comfortable silence, enjoying the feel of the breeze in their hair. Rukia knew her friends were bound to hear of Masaki staying, there was just no point in hiding it, and, besides Ichigo wasn't going to be there, so she saw no harm in taking Masaki.

Rukia opened the door to the Kurosaki home, beckoning Masaki to enter. The orange haired girl stepped inside, trying to appear indifferent, as her eyes scanned the room. An empty end table stood beside the entrance, and as she walked down the hallway following Rukia, she couldn't help but notice the room was devoid of any personal items. All places within the fake town didn't contain personal items, they only physically resembled their real counterparts.

Suddenly at the stop of the stairs, Orihime appeared, clad in her shihakushō.

"It's Kuchiki-san, Ishida-kun!" she yelled, her eyes widening as they spotted Masaki, who was standing behind Rukia.

Uryū appeared followed by Sado.

"Ohayo," Orihime said as she began to descend the stairs, with the others trailing behind her. "You're…"

"Ohayo, Inoue-san, Ishida-san, Sado-san. I'm Kurosaki Masaki," Masaki introduced herself properly. "My apologies for lying about who I was."

"Oh, you don't have to apologize," Orihime stopped her, as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs to stand in front of the two women. "I understand why you did what you did, but what are you doing here—May I call you Masaki-chan?"

Masaki nodded, launching into the explanation of why she was here.

"Oh, that's too bad, but I'm sure Urahara-san could fix your device, Masaki-chan," Orihime smiled kindly, placing a hand on Masaki's shoulder. "You'll see!"

"I hope he can," Masaki said offering the girl a small, grateful smile that was unlike her overly, bright smiles she used to give during her act.

"I'm amazed he was able to create such a device," Uryū said, thoughtfully.

"Me too," Sado agreed.

"But if Kurotsuchi couldn't fix, then Urahara-san will probably be able to," Uryū stated.

"We should head back," Rukia said, breaking the silence that had fallen. "You guys must be hungry."

* * *

His spirits were high as he jumped from one rooftop to another. It felt damn good to finally know he wasn't losing his soul to his Hollow, that he had indeed finally conquered him or rather forged a truce of sorts with him.

Whether he liked him or not was irrelevant, he knew without a doubt his power was something that was a part of him, something he needed, something that has helped him survive this far just as much if not more than Zangetsu.

Spending the last couple of hours battling his Hollow, learning from him, had been unlike anything he had ever experienced. He had to give the bastard credit he sure knew how to fight.

When he awoke at the Vizards' warehouse, he hadn't been sure how much time had passed, it had felt like forever, but according to them it had been eighteen hours that he had just lain there motionless. Apparently, he hadn't transformed into a Hollow, just merely gone to his inner world.

Mashiro had been worried that he had died seeing him there motionless; she still seemed a bit shaken due to Hiyori's death he noticed. Hirako wanted to know what happened, and he said told him, "Arigato, I'm fine now."

His body was sore as hell, having been laying on that hard ground, all this time, but he didn't care, it had been worth it; he had gained a new power.

With a burst of speed, he shunpoed past several houses, approaching the street were his house was located.

One, two, and there was his house.

He jumped down on the ground. His heart dropped as he saw who was standing in front of his house.

Orihime, Uryū, Sado were standing on the side walk in front of his house, and right beside Rukia was an orange haired female Shinigami.

Clenching his hands, and scowling, Ichigo shouted, "What the hell is s_he _doing here?"

* * *

**AN: **I know I'm evil, but don't worry it'll be good. At least in my head, it's supposed to be epic. Don't forget to review, so I could find the inspiration to do justice to what I want to happen in the next chapter.

**Quick Glossary:**

**Reishi-** spirit particle

**Otou-san**- father

**Reiryoku**- spiritual power/ spiritual energy

**Kosode-** black outer robe of Shinigami uniform

**Shitagi** white undershirt worn under kosode

**Ohayo**- good morning

**Oji-sama-** Uncle

**Okaa-san**-mother

**Shihakushō- **Shinigami uniform


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, if I did the future I have envisioned would already be a reality. Tite Kubo is owns Bleach as well as the name Kurosaki Masaki. I merely own my OC under the name of Mai and all other OCs.

**Feedback: **Reviews keep me inspired, so don't forget to review! No flames though. Thanks a lot to all those who review and have added me to your alerts, I really appreciate it. You have no idea!

**Quick reminder:**

_Italics means thoughts or flashback._

'_Italics in single quotes means Ichigo's thoughts while talking to Zangetsu/Hollow.'_

"_Italics with double quotes is Zangetsu speaking."_

'_**A bold, italicized font means Ichigo's inner Hollow is talking.'**_

* * *

__The air previously filled with awkwardness suddenly thickened with palpable tension as Orihime, Uryū, Sado, Rukia, and Masaki stared at a furious looking Ichigo, fists clenched tight against his sides, angry amber eyes looking at no one in particular as he yelled at them from across the street.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime gasped, wide eyed.

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered, violet irises wide as they landed on him.

Brief surprise shone on Masaki's face before it became impassive. Frowns appeared on Uryū's and Sado's faces.

"Why isn't _she…_" Ichigo demanded only for Uryū to cut him off.

"Isn't it obvious, Kurosaki?" Uryū said, his glasses flashing as he pushed them over the bridge of his nose. "If she's here and not in the custody of the Gotei 13, it's because the DNA results prove she's your daughter."

Ichigo froze.

Everyone stared at him, awaiting his next reaction, his words. Pressing her lips together, Rukia stared at him, anxiety briefly flashing in her eyes. Masaki merely looked at him.

Seconds ticked by, the tension thickening even more as Ichigo failed to stir or say anything.

"Then, what the hell is _she_ still doing here?" Ichigo suddenly said, breaking out of his stupor, fists still clenched against his sides. "Why hasn't _she_ used _her_ so called time traveling device and gone back to the future?"

"Kurotsuchi couldn't fix it," Uryū began to explain.

"Couldn't fix it?" Ichigo repeated, his eyebrows knitting. "I wonder why? Because there's no such thing as a time travel device."

"But, Ichigo the DNA results," Sado reminded him, hoping for his friend to see reason.

"That doesn't prove anything, Aizen had my blood all over his blade," Ichigo said dismissively, earning incredulous looks from his friends.

Masaki raised her right eyebrow slightly.

"Isn't that the way it works?" Ichigo continued, ignoring the disbelief flashing across his friends' faces, "He really covered his tracks, didn't he?"

"But, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime protested, worry shining in her grey orbs. "Aizen didn't have Kuchiki-san's blood. Masaki-chan is real."

Ichigo grimaced, his eyebrows knitting so close together, giving off the appearance that they were connected. "He must have gotten a hold of it in Hueco Mundo or something. Why can't you guys see _her _for what _she _really is…"

"Ichigo!" Rukia said sharply, violet eyes angry. "Shut up!"

He stared at her, surprised, his scowl deepening even more.

"You're letting your emotions blind you," Rukia stated, violet eyes locking with his angry amber eyes. "She is not something that Aizen created to get under your skin. She is real. No matter how hard this is to believe."

Shaking his head, he said, "Can't you see s_he's _a liar? There's no such thing as a time travel device. How can you believe _her_? Why do you think Kurotsuchi couldn't fix it?"

"Because he couldn't, it was too complicated for him," Rukia tried to explain. "But Urahara.."

"Why in the hell would he create something like that?" Ichigo shouted, interrupting her. "That's ridiculous."

Rukia took a step forward, her tiny form radiating with anger, hands balled up into fists, when she felt Masaki's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't Kuchiki-san," Masaki said, amethyst eyes peering into Rukia's violet orbs.

"Masaki, I have to make him see he's wrong," Rukia said. "He…"

"Let me handle this, I'll make him see the truth," Masaki said.

"But, Masaki," Rukia protested. "He isn't going to listen to you…"

"He will listen to me, I know how to handle him," she said confidently, releasing her hold on Rukia's shoulder. "Just let me, okay?"

Rukia stared at her uncertain, and before she knew it, there was a hissing noise as Masaki reached towards her scabbard and pulled out her Zanpakutō.

"W-What are you doing, Masaki?" Rukia stared at her surprised.

Masaki didn't reply, cool gaze on Ichigo, who had a smirk on his face. Uryū, Sado, and Orihime wore surprised expressions.

"See I knew it," He declared. "He sent you to get me, didn't he?"

Without a word, Masaki leapt into the air, Zanpakutō high over her head, bringing it down over Ichigo, who had brought Zangetsu over his head to block her attack.

"See you guys, _she's_ trying to kill me," he shouted, pushing his blade against hers. "I don't know what _she's _been you telling while I've been gone, but it was obviously all an act, just like _her_ little shy girl act. _You _were waiting for me to come back to show _your_ real face, huh?"

Masaki was silent as they pulled away from each other and swung her katana at a side arc, prompting Ichigo to twist his cleaver blade. Hand tightening over the hilt of her Zanpakutō, Masaki thrust her blade forcefully against Zangetsu, making Ichigo jump onto the roof of a house, away from the narrow street where his house was located.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Ichigo demanded, deflecting an incoming strike.

"I have nothing to say to you," Masaki said, parrying his blow. "You obviously won't believe anything that I say, so just listen to my blade."

Ichigo stared at her over their crossed blades. "My otou-san has always told me that he knows the heart of his enemies by their blade."

Amber eyes widened.

_I've always thought that…but I've never told anyone…_

Easily disentangling their blades, Masaki went on the offensive. "You tell me, if there is killing intent behind my blade."

Something stirred in her eyes as she attacked Ichigo. Momentarily stunned, his movements were sluggish as he tried to fend off the onslaught of her attacks. He was vaguely aware she seemed to know his moves, anticipating and deflecting blows faster than he was making them.

A particularly loud clang from their katanas echoed in Ichigo's ears as Masaki's Zanpakutō clashed against Zangetsu. A strange sensation began to fill his body, and all of a sudden, he heard his voice, a fleeting image of something he had never experienced or seen.

"_C'mon, Masaki, let's go again," said an Ichigo, who looked like a young man of perhaps, nineteen or twenty, but despite that his amber gaze gave the distinct impression he was far older than he looked. His orange bangs were longer and the hair at the nape of his neck was somewhat long, as though he was starting to grow it out. He was wearing his shihakushō, Zanpakutō clutched in front of him, eyes on an orange haired girl with large, violet eyes standing across from him._

_Masaki's hair was shorter, pulled into a ponytail, and she had no bangs; she looked as old as she looks now. She wore a white kosode and red hakama, the Shinō Academy uniform. In her hand, she gripped her Zanpakutō. They were standing in a large empty room, brightly lit, wooden swords of varying sizes lining the center of the wall across from them. Behind Ichigo at the far end of the room was a heap of target practices used for Kidō, next to it a door._

"_What was that? I told you not to give me any openings, eyes on Zangetsu, you got that?" He said. "What's a matter, has the quality of your opponents at the Academy been dulling your skills?"_

_Masaki huffed."Of course not. I'm just warming up," she explained, a smirk forming on her lips. _

"_Alright then," Ichigo matched her smirk._

_Masaki jumped forward, their swords meeting with each other._

As fleeting as the image had come, Ichigo found himself holding his Zanpakutō, one hand on the hilt and the other on the blunt side, feet sliding on the roof of the house he was on; Masaki was forcing him back.

W_hat the hell was that?_

His heart began to jackhammer against his ribcage. He didn't have time to even contemplate it as Masaki slipped her blade underneath his, turning it onto its side, Ichigo immediately released his left hand away from his Zanpakutō's blunt edge.

_Clang. _

Ichigo instinctively parried and deflected her blows, each time seeing more images of their sparring until they stopped.

_Beads of sweat were rolling down Masaki's forehead, panting, she took a step back as her blade, which was now translucent white since she had released her Shikai, fell to the side as Ichigo slashed his katana downward._

_Sweat glistened on Ichigo's forehead as well._

"_Thought you were gonna beat me this, time?" Ichigo panted, holding Zangetsu out to the side. "What happened?"_

_Masaki just grimaced, annoyed, resuming her fighting stance._

"_You fool," a voice called out behind him. "She's tired. Do you have any idea, what time it is?"_

"_Late?" Ichigo offered, sweat dropping. He didn't turn around._

"_It's past midnight, idiot," Rukia said, standing in front of the door at the back of the room, dressed in a white robe. Her raven hair was longer, sweeping past her shoulders, and it was disheveled, as though she had been sleeping. Her body had more of womanly figure; she had gained weight in all the right places. She was just perhaps, a bit taller. She looked beautiful. _

"_Put away your katanas," Rukia ordered, crossing her arms over her chest,"and get to bed. That's enough." _

"_Do you always need to spar with your daughter every time she comes home?" Rukia asked, as Ichigo turned around to look at her, dropping Zangetsu to his side. "Why don't you let her rest? She works hard enough as it is at the Academy. You act as if she isn't at the top of her class in Zanjutsu."_

"_It's okay, Kaa-san, I don't mind. I like sparring with Tou-san," Masaki answered for him, as she went to the wall closest to her, retrieved the black scabbard propped on its side against it, and slipped her katana into it._

"_I have to keep on her toes," Ichigo said, running his fingers through his hair. "Those kids at the Academy barely even make a decent match, huh?"_

_Masaki, who was rubbing her sore shoulder, averted her gaze from Ichigo's."Actually, some of them have improved. This one kid…Ohayashi Daisuke… He was really good the other day, really put a challenge…"_

"_But you beat him, right?" Ichigo asked, grinning._

_Violet eyes still on the ground, Masaki said, "No, he beat me, and because Toshi won his match, it means I dropped to second."_

"_See, I told you your skills were slipping," Ichigo said._

_Masaki's head snapped up. "They aren't slipping. It's like I said he was really good. He won fair and square."_

"_Who are you up against next?" Ichigo wondered._

"_Toshi," she admitted._

"_Is that so?" Ichigo smirked. "You totally have to kick his ass."_

"_Ichigo!" Rukia cried out._

_Ichigo glanced at her, shrugging. "What? She does. She has to get her ranking back. The Kurosaki pride is on the line…Can't have a Hitsugaya outranks us…Tomorrow we're training again, alright?"He said, staring at Masaki. "You have to beat him, doesn't matter if he's your nakama."_

"_I know Tou-san," Masaki said. "Toshi and I already talked about it. We aren't holding back."_

"_She doesn't need to train again tomorrow. She'll do fine," Rukia said, shaking her head. "Masaki, you should rest and ignore your otou-san. Don't let him pressure you…"_

"_He isn't pressuring me," Masaki said. "I don't mind training."_

"_See? She's fine with it. You wouldn't be saying that if we were talking about Kidō," Ichigo accused, grinning._

_Rukia's violet orbs sparkled with annoyance and amusement. "She always does fine, and I don't over train her like you do when she comes home. She'll be better off if she rests. She's already trained enough during the week and tonight. Do you think Toshi is training this weekend?"_

_Masaki snorted. "Toshi training when he goes home? As if. Only if his sister makes him."_

"_I swear I don't get where the kid gets its from," Ichigo chuckled. "He's nothing like Tōshiro or Momo-san. I'm telling you the wrong twin…"_

"_Masaki, Ichigo," Rukia interrupted him. "C'mon, it's time to head inside and go to bed. We'll see about tomorrow's training," she said. "Masaki, you should rest._

_Ichigo and Masaki were heading towards the door walking side by side. Her head came above his shoulder._

"_We're training tomorrow, okay?" He mouthed to Masaki._

_Masaki nodded, grinning._

"_Ichigo!" Rukia said, turning her head around._

_He gave her an innocent look._

_She shot him a look that clearly said 'I know what you just did.'_

"_I swear, Ichigo, sometimes it's like I have two children."_

"_I'm not a kid," Masaki objected._

"_Neither is your otou-san, but he still acts like it," Rukia pointed out._

_Was that real? _Ichigo wondered, heart thudding so loudly, he hardly heard the metallic noises their Zanpakutō were making. A sinking feeling began to gnaw at him._ Why did I see those images?_

"_It's called resonance," said a familiar male voice._

'_Zangetsu no ossan?' Ichigo asked._

"_When two zanpakutō resonate, they tremble, and they show their pasts. Yes, Ichigo, this is real. She and Hyouketsu Kiri have fought us before, or rather will fight us."_

'_She really is from the future then?' He said, his voice sounding shaken, guilty. 'She really is my d-d-daughter?_

'_**I told you she was the Princess,' **_His Hollow reminded him, triumphant._** 'I always tell you the truth even if you don't want to hear it…I have to say I like her style. Hope she rams you through with this next attack. You deserve it, you bastard.'**_

Ichigo blinked. While conversing with his Zanpakutō spirit and Hollow, he had blocked her attacks, but she had managed to slip past his defense, and the edge of her sharp blade was heading towards his stomach. He shunpoed away, avoiding the attack just in time.

"Enough!" He shouted, panting, and dropping his head. He planted the tip of Zangetsu into the roof of the building.

_S-She's my d-d-d-daughter? _

His amber eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at the rooftop.

_Rukia and I... we're together in the future? How the hell did that happen?_

He didn't have feelings for her now, and he was pretty sure she didn't either. Or did she? There's no way the Midget had feelings for him…The way she always treats him….She seemed to be accepting the news well…but still…Damn, this was freaking weird…

* * *

Masaki stared at Ichigo, brief disappointment flickering across her face, but then acceptance as she sheathed her Zanpakutō. She walked until she was five feet away from him, watching him curiously.

Ichigo didn't look up.

_The things I've said about my d-d-daughter… Denying her like my Hollow said… Accusing her of being a liar… A killer…What she must think of me…_

He could feel his face starting to burn with shame.

_I was such an asshole…._

He had been following his brain, not his instincts, just like his Hollow had said when they had first started fighting. Despite what his Hollow had said about her being his daughter, and what Ishida had said about the DNA results, he just couldn't bring himself to believe it, because the very notion of a time travel machine was absolutely ridiculous.

Impossible.

Common sense dictated that it was an impossibility, something merely out of films and books. Not real life. The fact that it wasn't fixed held testament to that...

Spirits and Hollows he could accept, he could see them. Granted at first he had trouble believing in Hollows and Shinigami when a certain midget appeared in his life, but now it was a fact of life. Tell him he has to fight against the Gotei 13 and learn Bankai in three days time to save the aforementioned midget, not impossible. His Hollow is screwing with him, he'll take him head on. Tell him his friend has been kidnapped and taken to Hueco Mundo by Aizen. No problem, he'll go even if it is walking into the lion's den. Face countless battles against Espadas while there. He's fine with that. Learning he might be the only one that can stop Aizen from realizing his plans. Seems nearly damn impossible but he's willing to give it a shot and do whatever it takes to prevent him from succeeding.

Hearing someone saying she's his daughter from the future? What the hell? Aizen behind it to attempt to play some kind of sick joke for whatever reason sounded far more plausible. It was the only thing that made the most sense considering the manipulations he had done in the past, his supposed interest in him…

At least that's what he had thought.

"Gomen nasai," He said, orange spikes obscuring his blushing face. "I didn't believe you…"

"Forget it, I don't need your apology, Kurosaki-san," Masaki interrupted him. "Just as long as we're clear, I'm not working for Aizen Sōsuke okay? Besides, I needed the exercise."

_She must have known this would happen, _Ichigo thought.

"No, I really am sorry," Ichigo insisted. "The way…

"I told you I don't need your apology," Masaki repeated. "I know it's hard to believe who I am. I don't blame you for not believing me, even now a part of me keeps thinking this is some kind of dream, but it's not. Gomen nasai, for the way I pretended to be Kuroda Mai. I just figured it was easier to pretend I didn't know you if I acted like I was someone else. I never wanted you to find out who I was. And, as far as the way I acted with Abarai-fukutaichō, you weren't exactly wrong for being suspicious. I never intended to talk to any taichōs except for Kyōraku-taichō and Ukitake-taichō…I didn't think anybody else would listen to me." She paused for a moment, and added softly, "You don't have to call me by my real name you can continue to call me Mai if you'd like or by my last name, it doesn't matter to me."

Ichigo tensed for a minute then said, "Gomen…"

"Stop, didn't you hear me I don't want your apology," she said, slightly annoyed. "If you really want to make it up to me…there's only one think I ask."

"What?" Ichigo wondered.

"If you have time, I'd like to fight you when you're actually focused," she admitted.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly at her request, but he didn't have time to reply when he suddenly heard Orihime calling him.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Slowly, Ichigo lifted his head, careful not to meet anyone's eyes as he looked out onto the street where his friends were.

"Masaki-chan!"

* * *

Rukia stared amazed watching as a Zanjutsu fight developed before her eyes between her future daughter and Ichigo. She wasn't quite sure what to think. She had wanted to go and beat Ichigo to a bloody pulp, because she now knew without a doubt, with his insistence that Aizen had made Masaki to use against him, that he believed Aizen especially created her with his okaa-san's face to bother him. Why else would he act so angrily? The night with Grand Fisher was the only time she had truly seen Ichigo angry… God, he was such an absolute idiot and asshole for the things he was saying. She couldn't believe he was so incredibly stupid and stubborn to not believe who Masaki was. To think she was married to this dumbass in the future…

Observing as the two orange haired Shinigami fought, Rukia noticed Ichigo seemed a bit surprised, his movements slow, but he managed to block Masaki's strokes. She couldn't really hear what they were saying over the metallic noises filling the air, but she could see Masaki definitely knew Ichigo's movements, blocking and anticipating each movement he made. She felt as though she were watching a well-rehearsed dance, the chimes of their clashing blades providing the music to a beautiful art form. The katana in Masaki's hand seemed to be a natural extension of her arm, gracefully articulating every movement she directed it to do.

Masaki had told her that it was her otou-san that helped her improve her Zanjutsu when she had noticed her scars, now she was beginning to think she had lied about the too. Perhaps, she had been more of a natural like her otou-san when it came to Zanjutsu. She probably had just wanted to make up an excuse for why she had gotten the scars, which she obviously had gotten due to her experience as a Shinigami.

_Is she trying to prove she knows him by fighting him?_

As the fight progressed, however, she noticed Ichigo's form start to slip. He didn't seem that focused. She wondered if he was beginning to believe her, if perhaps, the realization of what he had done, of who she was starting to sink into his idiotic brain…

And then suddenly he called off the fight when Masaki was close to cutting him; secretly a part of Rukia had wished he had been stabbed. She could see them conversing a bit, and Ichigo's red face.

Part of her heart rejoiced in his shamed face, but still that wasn't quite enough to rectify his stupidity. She still felt like smacking him.

A little bit off to her right, she could hear Uryū saying, "Incredible, now he believes her. Does that idiot only understand things through violence?"

"Looks, like Masaki-chan does know him," Orihime murmured.

Sado grunted in agreement.

_Looks, like she does, _Rukia silently agreed.

* * *

After a few moments, Orihime decided to call out to them.

Masaki stared at Orihime, Uryū, Sado, and Rukia on the street below. Ichigo was also looking at them.

"Is everything okay, now?" Orihime asked.

"Do you believe her now, Kurosaki?" Uryū asked, his tone still sounding incredulous.

"Yeah," Ichigo muttered, his face still pink. "Gomen for the way I acted…."

Uryū glanced at him, blue eyes shining with something like sympathy and incredulity. "You should be…I told you Aizen wasn't behind her appearance."

"Yeah, well, since when do time travel machines exist?" Ichigo snapped.

Uryū glared at him, but didn't say anything else.

Picking up Zangetsu, Ichigo slipped it into its place on his back, then said, "What do you mean, Kurotsuchi can't fix your device?" He didn't look at Masaki as he said this, he merely stared out into the distance.

"I can't go back because Kurotsuchi-taichō said he wasn't familiar with the energy source required to power the device. He said it would take a while, months or years to try to replicate it. I have to wait until after the war is over before Urahara-san can take a look at it. I think he probably has a better idea of how to fix since he is the inventor."

"Why do you have to wait until then?" Ichigo cried out. "Can't you go to him now?"

"No, I can't," Masaki replied. "I don't know where he is. All I know is that he's most likely in Rukongai, but it's far too big to search... And, besides, I don't want to bother him…I would just be interrupting him from doing whatever he's supposed to be doing…"

Ichigo was looking as though he was in deep thought, then exclaimed, "I think I know where he is."

Masaki and the others stared at him.

"He's probably in western Rukongai…Probably with Shiba Kūkaku."

"Why would he be there?" Uryū wondered.

"Aizen told me on Sōkyoku Hill….The first time I'd ever seen him that he knew we'd be coming from western Rukongai because that's Urahara's base of operations. See, you don't have to wait M-Mai, you could go back to where you belong. We just need to find Kūkaku-san's place. She always moves."

Ichigo could feel the stares intensify from his friends, because he had said the name Mai. He knew it was stupid, that anybody could have that name, but he couldn't bring himself to say it, to even look at her. He found this whole situation surreal and embarrassing. He'd be glad the sooner she was gone the better…Things were definitely going to be weird between Rukia and him from now on though…

"No, I'm not going to look for him," Masaki said after a moment's pause; her eyes had flashed with longing briefly. "And neither are you guys. I'm going to the Seireitei just as Yamamoto-sōtaichō ordered and staying there for the time being."

"W-What? But I'm telling you Urahara-san is mostly likely there," Ichigo said. "This is your chance to go back."

"Of course, I want to go back," Masaki said, "But like I said, I'm not going to interrupt him. I don't want to change things…I don't want this war to be ruined because of me…Urahara-san is there because he's still working on finding out why Aizen has been altering Hollows… As much as I hate this…I have to stay and wait until one day I can return back to my time," she explained, her gaze becoming solemn.

"B-But," Ichigo protested. "You can't stay…You need to go back… _People_ are going to notice you're missing…"

Masaki sighed. "I'm hoping once Urahara fixes my device, he can send me back to the point in time before I used the device, that way nobody would ever notice I was missing. But, like I said, I'm going to have to wait for the day he can do that… I think the only people that'll most likely notice I'm gone are my taichō and my nakama… I have an excuse for this week," she explained, her eyebrows knitting slightly, "…but I'm hoping my taichō will continue to make up excuses while I'm gone…Some secret mission or something…"

Ichigo briefly stared at her out of the corner of his eye, suddenly remembering that she had said she was a fukutaichō.

_She's a fukutaichō. So, I guess based on what I saw in the images…We live in the Soul Society…_

He felt odd thinking back to what he saw._ Does that mean I'm in one of the divisions too? When did this happen?_

"I don't live with my parents," Masaki explained. "I live in my division's barracks. I usually go over to their house on the weekends, but if I don't go, my otou-san will know why…" She said, staring into the sky.

_She's definitely taking care not to act like I'm related to her… _Ichigo thought.

A silence suddenly fell.

"We should probably head to the hospital," Rukia spoke, glancing at Uryū, Orihime, and Sado, then Masaki, on the roof, careful not to look at Ichigo. He wasn't even looking in her direction anyway. "You guys need to eat…and maybe Masaki it'll be time for you to go to the Soul Society."

"Okay, Kuchiki-san," Orihime nodded.

"Let's go," Uryū agreed.

Masaki jumped down to the ground to join them, standing beside Rukia.

"Ichigo, are you coming?" Sado asked, when the substitute Shinigami didn't make any movement.

"Uh, yeah, sure," He said distractedly, jumping down to the ground to stand a little off to Orihime's right.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you okay?" Orihime wondered.

Ichigo nodded. "I'm fine, Inoue. Let's go."

He began to walk away from her, while she stared at him slightly worried. Uryū, Sado, began to walk alongside her.

"C'mon, Inoue-san, let's go," Uryū said, smiling slightly. "Looks to me like Kurosaki's tired from his training and just in shock that's all."

"Right," Inoue agreed, brightening. "This is very shocking news…Now Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san know their future! I'm glad Kurosaki-kun believes Masaki-chan now…" Her voice trembled slightly. "Wow, Urahara-san is so amazing! I can't believe he created a time travel device…That's so cool… I always wanted to know how my future would be…" For an instant, her grey eyes glittered with disappointment. "I wonder if I ended up becoming a robot… or something cool like that…"

Uryū and Sado gave her a weird looks but she didn't notice.

"I wonder how Karakura Town looks like now…" She mused.

"Kurosaki-san must know," Uryū said, glancing at Masaki and Rukia, who were walking a couple feet parallel to them. Ichigo was walking ahead of everyone.

_She must know a lot of things… _Uryū thought_. This is history for her…Looks like what Urahara-san is doing is important…I wonder if her appearance here will really affect her future like movies hypothesize… I hope everything turns out okay….It's obvious, Aizen was defeated…Does Kurosaki even realize this? Or is he still stunned by the fact that he ends up with Kuchiki-san? I think it's odd he didn't seem surprised when Inoue-san mentioned Kuchiki-san's blood. I could have sworn the idiot didn't know who the okaa-san of his future daughter was…Guess it must have hit him later when his anger died down…God, he's such an idiot…Trust a Shinigami to settle everything by a katana…I wonder why he still called her Mai? Did he forget her real name? He is terrible with people's names but why didn't Kurosaki-san correct him?_

"Oh, you're right, Ishida-kun," Orihime said. "I should ask her." Without another word, she went over to the Shinigami women.

"Oi, Kurosaki!" Uryū said, increasing his pace to catch up with the orange haired substitute, Sado at his side.

Ichigo turned around, his normal scowl in place. "What?"

"Is your Hollow under control now?" Uryū asked.

Ichigo looked relieved as though he had expected Uryū to talk to him about Masaki.

"Yeah, he is," Ichigo answered. "I'm fine now."

"Good," Uryū said.

Ichigo merely continued to look straight ahead of him.

* * *

Sado was glad Ichigo was calm that the anger he had been carrying in him had dissipated. Sure, he was still shocked, which he couldn't blame him for but still it was good to see his friend close to normal. He had been very surprised to see Ichigo react so angrily, so furious to the news of who Masaki was... It was definitely the most unusual and surprising thing he had ever heard in his life too…Urahara-san was most definitely an incredible genius…

He just knew something was bothering his friend greatly; he just wasn't quite sure what. Ichigo's continued insistence that Masaki was created by Aizen even with the DNA test was further proof, that something wasn't right with him, something was bothering him…Something other than the fact that Masaki was claiming to be his daughter…

He didn't think it was due to Kuchiki-san being her okaa-san. He had to admit, he believed Ichigo had been clueless as to who the okaa-san of Masaki was when they had left the Gotei 13 meeting…He must have figured it out when he controlled his anger…The training must have helped him relieve his stress he supposed…

No, it had to have been something else.

_Kurosaki Masaki_

That name. Yes, it had to do with her name. He was sure of it. It seemed familiar…And, Ichigo still called her Mai even after accepting her identity…. As he continued to mull the idea over, he suddenly understood.

_I think that name belonged to his okaa-san…I think I heard him say it once…or his otou-san…_

Ichigo never talked about her, he knew it was painful subject for him. That had to be the reason why he didn't want to use that name… Masaki didn't seemed bothered by his use of the name Mai…Maybe she understands why…Maybe while they were up on the roof, they discussed that…

Watching them fight had been interesting. It was clear Ichigo had been surprised resulting in him fighting off his game. He supposed it was because Masaki knew how to fight against him…Proving she was his daughter…Must have stunned him…Or what she had said to him…

He didn't particularly find it surprising that Ichigo ended up with Kuchiki in the future. He knew Ichigo wasn't interested in her now…but still Kuchiki was the only girl Ichigo had ever shown any kind of interest…Granted it wasn't a dating interest, but still ever since Kuchiki had appeared in his life…He could see Ichigo's bond with the petite Shinigami…It was strong…No matter how much they argued and bantered, he could see they cared about each other…

He felt slightly bad for Inoue. Seeing the way she ran off after Ichigo had left, he knew it was because she was sad because of the news…She had feelings for Ichigo…Which explained why she always seemed extremely worried about Ichigo...It wasn't just because of her caring nature…

Overall, he felt it was better that she now knew that she wasn't going to be with Ichigo…He was sure Ichigo didn't see her that way…

He was quiet, but he did take notice of how people acted.

* * *

Rukia stared at Ichigo out of the corner of her as he came to stand near Orihime; he talked to her briefly, and then moved away from her, walking ahead of everyone, not even bothering to glance at Rukia or Masaki as he did so.

Masaki glanced at her, and said quietly. "Well, I told you I would make him believe me, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia nodded.

Masaki began to walk, and Rukia followed her.

"You practiced a lot with your otou-san didn't you?" Rukia asked, matching her quiet voice.

"I did," she said. "Yeah, ever since he started training me…We've always sparred…I've always enjoyed it. I've never been able to beat him once though…He never lets me…He always finds a way to show me up…Or someone interrupts our match…" Masaki admitted. "I really hope to beat him one day…I think he doesn't want me to beat him just because he thinks I'm going to stop working hard, which is ridiculous, I'm always going to train to get stronger and better…And deep down he knows it too."

Masaki stared at Ichigo's back. "He's probably freaked out, because of what he saw when our Zanpakutō resonated. I don't know what he saw, but either way he must have been surprised to have seen what he saw."

Rukia glanced at Masaki surprised. In the recesses of her brain, she knew she had heard of the term resonance before. She had never experienced it herself though.

Rukia then stared at Ichigo. "He must be…But he's such idiot…I can't believe he still thought…"

"Kuchiki-san, it's okay," Masaki said. "He already apologized, although like I told you earlier, I don't need his apology…I think I understand why he reacted the way he did…

_She's probably an Arrancar like Gramps said…__**She**__ probably doesn't even look the way __**she**__ does…" Ichigo's voice quivered slightly_

"I know who I remind him of…"Masaki admitted.

Orihime appeared by Masaki's side at that moment, hearing the last part of their conversation.

"His okaa-san, my obaa-san."

_A young Masaki, around 7 or 8 years old, dressed in a lilac kimono speckled with white polka dots sits on her knees staring across a pond before her, glittering with gold as the sun's final rays touches its surface. Her hair rests on her shoulders and it is adorned with a matching lilac hair band. Beside her, sitting cross-legged is Ichigo, wearing a longed sleeve white haori over his shihakushō. His orange spiky hair looks as it does now. He looks like a nineteen or twenty year old, but his eyes radiate maturity. Frowning in concentration as he peers into the pond, he clutches a stick in his right hand, which he is waving in front of him._

_"Look there's a blue koi right there," he suddenly points his stick, waving it excitedly. "I knew they were around here somewhere, they're just shy that's all," he explains, grinning. "Do you see it?"_

_He points towards the middle of the pond where a light blue koi swims behind a red koi._

_Masaki looks in the direction he's pointing, but her lips are tightly drawn, her eyebrows knitted, her violet eyes pensive, and merely says in a hollow voice, "Yeah, I see it, Tou-chan."_

_"Oi! What's wrong, Shortie?" He turns to gaze at her, frowning. "You don't like the koi I brought you?"_

_"I like it," she replies, giving him a weak reassuring smile._

_Continuing to stare at her, he says, "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing's wrong," she says._

_"Don't say that, I know something's bothering you, what is it?" he says concerned, turning his head to look at her._

_Uncertainty crosses her face, and she chews her lip hesitantly._

_"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, right?" He says softly, amber gaze peering into her large violet eyes, as he drops the stick to the floor in front of him, close to the pond's edge._

_"My brothers," she began, sadness coating her voice,"you know, when I used to live with Aya-baa-chan. "_

_He reaches out, placing his large hand over her tiny shoulder as a comforting gesture, his amber gaze glittering with sympathy. He asks gently, "What about them?"_

_"They died because of me, didn't they?" She whispers, eyes downcast. "Because I was different…"_

_Ichigo visibly tenses, and before he can say anything she continues speaking in a soft, pained voice,"I heard Kaa-chan say today that monsters come when people are different when…_

_Ichigo closes his eyes, clenches his jaw for a fraction of a second, and takes a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he cuts her off saying in a definite voice, "It wasn't your fault."_

"_It was…I know I'm different…I've heard you and Kaa-chan talk about it…" She says, violet eyes beginning to water._

"_Masaki," he says gently, his right hand's grip tightening over her shoulder, but she refuses to look at him, keeping her head inclined and facing the pond, tears cascading over her cheeks. Releasing his hold on her shoulder, he places the tip of his right index finger underneath her chin, turning her head towards him, and tilting it, saying softly,"Look at me, Masaki."_

_Slowly, she turns her watery eyes at him and sobs._

"_They didn't die because of you," he repeats firmly. "Those monsters just appeared because that's what they do… They appear… It's the job of Shinigami like me and your kaa-san to get rid of them. What you heard your kaa-san say was that those monsters sometimes get attracted by really strong people like Shinigami, but those monsters aren't a match for them," he grins slightly, and seeing the questioning look in her eyes he adds, "Masaki, you aren't different, you're special just like your kaa-san and me."_

"_What do you mean?" Masaki wonders._

"_You see only certain people are special enough to be a Shinigami and because your kaa-san and I are Shinigami, you could be one too. Maybe someday, if you'd like. But it wasn't you that attracted those monsters, your power is very tiny compared to mine. It was probably because of me. Remember, I was there in the area when I found you." _

"_Gomen nasai, that I didn't get there on time to protect your brothers, I really am," he says, amber eyes flashing with guilt,"but…you know they're not really gone."_

"_They're not?" Masaki repeats sniffing._

"_No…because I killed those monsters remember?" _

_She nods._

"_When a Shinigami kills the monster, then all the people it killed will be born again. Your brothers they'll be born again." _

"_They will be? Will I be able to see them?" She asks, eyes brightening, sounding hopeful._

"_One day you will," he promises, "but not yet…it takes time for them to be born again and grow. Don't ever feel guilty about what happened, it wasn't your fault okay?" He says, amber gaze staring intently into her violet orbs as lets go of her chin and brushes away her tears with his thumb._

"_I…"he begins hesitantly, as he brushes away her tears on her other cheek,"when I was a bit older than you, I also saw a monster except he didn't look like a monster. He was using a disguise, and I got near him…. But my kaa-san protected me from it… She died protecting me," He admitted softly._

"_I thought it was my fault, I thought she died because of me. I blamed myself for the longest time, but then I realized she did it to protect me because that's what kaa-san's do. She was just being brave. She wanted me to be safe and …to live… You know, you have her name Masaki."_

"_I do?" She asks._

_He nods, his eyes brimming with emotion._

"_You look like her too. And you know why I gave you her name?"_

_Masaki shakes her head._

"_Because, I want you to be brave and strong just like she was, okay?"_

_Masaki nods after a moment and says. "I wish I could have met her."_

"_Me, too, Shortie," Ichigo half-smiles, sadness flickering across her amber eyes. "But I want you to understand, that monster didn't come because of you, okay? It wasn't __**you**__r fault. Don't ever feel guilty okay?"He repeats again._

_Masaki stares at him, nodding slowly._

"_I'm really sorry you had to see that monster," Ichigo says, his voice brimming with emotion, "I'm sorry that your kaa-san and I weren't there for you…"_

"_I know Tou-chan," she says as though she has already heard his explanation before._

"_You know that I'm __**always**__ going to protect you, right? That __**no one **__or __**nothing **__will__** ever**__ hurt you or __**take you away**__ from me, okay?" His gaze bores down on her, his hand lowering to her shoulder, which he grips tightly. "You're safe with your kaa-san and me, okay? You don't have to worry about monsters. I love you, Masaki."_

_Masaki nods, "I know Tou-chan. I love you too. Don't be sad."_

_A pained ironic smile breaks out across his face. He then releases his hold on her and stares out into the pond, and she does the same. A few moments pass, before Masaki says._

"_Tou-chan, I want to be a Shinigami when I get older, I want to protect people too."_

"_Is that so?" He smirks, his amber eyes glittering with amusement, the guilty and sad look in his eyes abating._

_Masaki nods. "I want to be a Shinigami just like you, Kaa-chan, Karin-oba-chan, Uki-jii-chan…"_

_He ruffles her hair, cutting her off._

"_We'll see when you get older, okay? You know you don't have to decide right now."_

"_But, I do want to and I know I am going to be a Shinigami," she says, a smile breaking out across her features._

_Content to see her smiling, he grins and says, "The Midget—I mean your kaa-san is home, let's go in and eat dinner."_

"_Kaa-chan doesn't like it when you call her that," Masaki points out matter of fact._

_Standing up, he dusts himself off and reaches for Masaki, who also stands up._

"_Ah, she's just jealous that I gave you a prettier nickname," He explains, reaching for her hand._

"_Why?" She asks, as she slips her tiny hand into his much larger one._

"_Because that's just the way it is, she's my Midget and you're my Shortie," he says it as though it were a fact._

"Oh," Orihime said softly, and Rukia turns her gaze from Masaki to the recently arrived auburn haired girl.

"You know about his okaa-san?" Rukia asked in the same soft tone.

"Tatsuki-chan told me about how she died…"Orihime admitted."So, that's why Masaki-chan doesn't resemble you…"

Rukia nodded. "And why Ichigo called her Mai. Masaki was his okaa-san's name…"

Rukia then glanced at Masaki, who seemed to be lost in thought. "Masaki…"

She blinked then said, "Hai, Kuchiki-san…What is it?"

"Are you allowing him to call you Mai?" Rukia wondered. She was surprised that Masaki hadn't corrected him when he uttered that name.

Masaki nodded. "I am…I don't mind…that name…" Her eyes seemed to be far away for an instant. "It's okay, I don't mind it…My otou-san doesn't even call me by my first name most of the time…only when he's mad or …"

"Then, what does he call you?" Rukia wondered.

"He still calls me by my childhood nickname," Masaki admitted, embarrassed. "Shortie."

"That's cute," Rukia said, sounding slightly jealous.

"It is," Orihime said softly.

"It's embarrassing," Masaki countered, earning stares from the two women surrounding her. "I don't mind if he calls me that when I'm at home or in front of my nakama. They know how he is…but I don't like it when he says 'Oi, Shortie! when I run into him in the Seireitei or he when he calls me by my nickname in front of my subordinates—It's embarrassing. Not that they'll ever say anything to my face, they know better, but still…He acts like I'm still a little kid…" Her gaze darkened suddenly.

"I think it's really sweet of him," Orihime said.

Masaki turned to Rukia. "My okaa-san gets mad at him too…because he would always call her Midget when he would see her…

Rukia's eyebrow twitched. _The fool still calls me Midget…How dare he? He gives her a cute nickname…I have to admit she's lucky she's taller than me…_

Masaki grinned slightly noticing the dark haired Shinigami's reaction. "I think it's gotten through to him after so many decades of beatings not to call my okaa-san Midget, but he still does it…Although not as often…"

"Decades?" Orihime repeated.

Rukia and Masaki looked at her.

"Inoue, you know Shinigami can live a very long time," Rukia explained.

"Oh, that's right," Orihime as if she suddenly remembered. "Gomen, I…forgot…How old are you, Masaki-chan?"

"How old are you, Inoue-san?" Masaki asked.

"Um, 15 no 16. I didn't even realize my birthday passed already," Orihime replied. "With everything that has happened."

Masaki looked thoughtful for a moment as though she was calculating something. Rukia stared at her, curiosity flashing in her eyes. "Well, I'm way older than that despite my appearance. Your age, Inoue-san, is nearly a sixth of what I've lived."

"Oh," Orihime said.

The girls were silent as they continued walking; they could see the guys who were ahead of them weren't talking.

"So, Masaki-chan, how does Karakura Town look in the future?" Orihime asked the question she had originally wanted to ask when she came over to them. "Are there flying cars? Do robots do everything? Do people live in the moon?"

Masaki blinked at her, confused.

"I think she means, if there's been many improvements compared to the way you see things now," Rukia translated.

"Well, it's been a while since I've been to the World of the Living…" Masaki began, pondering Orihime's question. "I'm a fukutaichō…I'm not allowed to go there unless there's a mission or I get some time off, but even then I have to deal with getting a limiter…"

"A limiter?" Orihime repeated.

"Shinigami that are fukutaichō or taichō class get restrictions placed on their reiryoku when they enter the Material World," Rukia explained.

"Oh okay. So, Masaki-chan, going to the Urahara Shōten to run that errand for your taichō was the first time you've been to Karakura in awhile," Orihime said.

Masaki wrinkled her brow for a second, as she stared at Orihime then said, "Hai, Inoue-san. I didn't get to see anything because I went straight to Urahara-san's. But from what I do remember from my last visit…Karakura has gotten really big, it's a city now actually."

Masaki proceeded to tell them how Karakura had changed as they continued walking towards the hospital.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm aiming for realism, so give Ichigo some time to warm up to Masaki. Wow, it's actually a year since this idea was born, which technically isn't so small. I do know how the future looks like (Gotei 13 wise at least.) it's a matter of making it like that, that's hard. Next month, it'll officially be a year since I posted the story. Time sure flies and I'm barely beginning to tell the real story.

As soon as I saw this line in the manga Chapter 399 Ichigo to Gin:

"_I'm not saying I don't remember your blade. I'm saying I don't remember your heart. When you cross blades, you can tell a little of what your opponent's thinking. I'm not saying you can read their mind or anything like that, but you can tell what kind of resolve lies behind their blade, whether they respect you or look down on you. That kind of thing, you can tell. When I'm actually fighting, there's no time to think about it, so I don't usually realize until afterwards, but in general, the stronger the opponent is, the more of that "heart" seems to come across._"

I knew I had to use it, knew Ichigo had to fight Masaki to accept who she is because that's the relationship they've always had. In the end, I ended up using that line as well as doing my own variation on the resonance scene occurring in the Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion movie. As tribute, I decided to reveal Hitsugaya's kids, which I alluded to in Ch 8.

Anyways, I hope you guys have happy holidays! I'm planning on doing art based on Masaki's childhood flashback, so I'll let you know when I submit that on my deviantart page.

Next chapter, everyone's fave pink haired Eleventh Division fukutaichō is scheduled to make appearance, and she just wants to play a game with 'Ichi's baby'! Anybody interested, in reading about a game of shunpo tag with fukutaichōs, Masaki, Ichigo…I'm trying to include a lighthearted moment, but it's up to you guys how much I write about it…Let me know in your review if you wanna read that.

**Quick Glossary:**

**Otou-san**-father

**Kaa-san- **mom

**Tou-san-** dad

**Kaa-chan-**mommy

**Tou-chan-**daddy

**Kaa-san- **mom

**Baa-chan-**granny/grandma

**Oba-chan-**aunty

**Jii-chan- **grandpa

**Reiryoku-**spiritual power/spirit energy

**Please don't forget to leave a review! They keep me motivated! It's all I want for the holidays! (Hint Hint).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. He also owns the name Kurosaki Masaki. I merely own my OC under the name of Mai.

**Feedback: **Thank you to all my reviewers and alert-adders! Please don't hesitate to leave a review. Flames however aren't appreciated. Hearing what you like and how I can improve will help me strive to write better and keep me inspired.

And, for those that can't think of anything to say you can comment on the current Bleach chapters. Personally, I think Bleach should have ended with the defeat of Aizen in a way where Ichigo did not have to lose his powers. Seems anticlimactic to continue and it seems as though Kubo-san just wants to make more money. At any rate, hope he plans to end it soon and hopefully give some hint to an Ichi/Ruki future.

**AN: **Happy New Year! Masaki's Zanpakutō, Hyouketsu Kiri (released/unreleased), is now up on my deviant art page, so check that out. Finally, I have updated. I've been having a bit of writer's block trying to write this chapter (Well the whole Yachiru bit)… Despite the fact, these past three weeks there's been some great subbed episodes to give me inspiration… I assure you they have, but in the end, I don't think I wrote something good. Next time, I'll do better.

I had already written Yachiru's nickname for Hisagi prior to viewing this week's episode in which they finally reveal her nickname for him (Hisa-Hisa)… I have to say I prefer Tattoo Face lol but I'm going to say she just uses that in this chapter because she's mad… She does have a tendency to change nicknames for some people. One final thing I assure you my readers, Isshin will come into the picture. All in due time of course.

* * *

Hearing about how Karakura had changed was interesting, but Orihime's heart wasn't truly in it, despite how enthused she appeared on the outside. The mere fact that the young Shinigami woman with bright orange hair rivaling the setting sun and eyes the color of an amethyst gem was beside her was certainly astonishing enough.

Seeing her the first time had certainly been shocking, but now knowing the truth of why she had those features, she couldn't contain the pain rippling through her heart every time she looked at her.

She was beautiful. The perfect blend of _them. _

She was definitely nothing like the girl she had pretended to be; clearly, she had learned that from Kuchiki-san. She was a serious young woman much like Kuchiki-san. Grace and confidence exuded from her yet she seemed almost oblivious about it.

She had to admit watching her fight against Kurosaki-kun had been amazing. She could see the girl handled her weapon with a relative ease and fluidity, matching Ichigo stoke by stroke… And just like that she managed to make him believe who she was much like Kuchiki-san could easily snap him out of his depressions…

She had obviously trained with Kurosaki-kun; she wasn't sure of Kuchiki's ability with a katana since she'd never seen her wield it in a sword fight.

As she watched them, she couldn't help but feel like a fraud, wearing the shihakushō. She had suddenly wished she could have normal clothes; it was too bad this fake town didn't come stocked with clothing from her real apartment.

She wasn't a Shinigami.

She knew this of course and hadn't thought much about it, since she had her own unique powers, but in that moment the idea struck her hard.

Harder than when Urahara-san had told her she couldn't participate in the Winter War.

She could definitely see Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, and Masaki-chan as one happy Shinigami family. Going out to kill Hollows, training, living life the way Shinigami do.

It was something she couldn't him give to him and obviously didn't. _She_ did.

_She _was the one who changed his world, and introduced him to the life of a Shinigami. Deep inside her, even though she didn't want to admit it, she wished s_he_ had never come, never appeared in his life. The thought disgusted her, but it was there hidden in the depths of her soul.

Hearing Masaki-chan talk about how her otou-san called her Shortie even though she was grown intrigued her and hurt her at the same time. Kurosaki-kun appeared to be a great otou-san. He seemed to have been really involved in his daughter's upbringing as a Shinigami, was sweet enough to make that pretty crescent moon hairpin adorning her hair out of the first Hollow she had killed, and give her a cute nickname.

Even Kuchiki-san had a nickname._ Midget._

While she definitely thought that term was horrible, the way Masaki-chan talked about it, it was clear Kurosaki-kun loved to use it to refer to Kuchiki-san even if she became angry.

Obviously, he was referring to the latter's lack of height, yet it seemed to be much more than a form of teasing her. She would have to say it was almost like a term of endearment. After all, he seemed to have used this term for decades, or a century, however long they've been together.

Masaki-chan hadn't really specified how old she was, so she had no clue as to exactly how much time they've been together. A sixth of her age? What was that supposed to mean?

She had wished she could have spent five lifetimes falling in love with the same person, but it seemed _they _had eternity. Shinigami were dead after all. Kuchiki-san had said that yesterday, hadn't she? While most of the time, the idea didn't really sink into her brain, Kuchiki-san and the other Shinigami seemed as real as Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, and Sado-kun, it was the reality.

Masaki-chan was a New Soul most likely, like Kuchiki-san had explained yesterday. Did that mean Kurosaki-kun waited to die to enter the Soul Society—No, he probably became a full Shinigami and came to live in the Soul Society before he died.

She wasn't really sure if that was possible, but if he was a substitute Shinigami, then perhaps, there was the possibility of him being given the status of a full Shinigami. When it came to Kurosaki-kun, she knew he was special, that he would always do whatever to accomplish his goals. And if his goal was to be with Kuchiki-san, he would probably find a way to do it.

While his anger at discovering who Masaki-chan was and his continued insistence that she was created by Aizen even when the DNA results said otherwise was truly surprising, a part of her heart had rejoiced, relishing the idea that perhaps Kurosaki-kun didn't like the idea of being with Kuchiki-san.

That he despised it.

She had never seen anything or anyone generate such anger from him, and the thought that the cause of the anger was perhaps not only the fact that Aizen would attempt to trick him, but that he couldn't stand the idea of being with Kuchiki-san, flared happiness in her heart.

She hated herself for it, but she had felt it. Even now, her broken heart was telling her that Kurosaki-kun didn't seem too happy with the news even if he did accept it. She noticed he couldn't even look at Kuchiki-san or Masaki-chan.

The logical part of her said that he was in shock and embarrassed like Ishida-kun had said, her heart, however, screamed that he wasn't thrilled by the prospect of ending up with _her._

She would love to believe her traitorous heart that hadn't stop aching since she had found out who the girl was. She knew it was pointless, the fact of the matter was, he did end up with _her_. That settled everything, didn't it?

God, she hated feeling this way. Feelings of ill will and jealousy kept crackling in her heart amidst the burning pain as she glanced at Kuchiki-san and Masaki-chan. Her head was screaming to stop thinking these thoughts, but they kept resurfacing against her will.

How she wished she could make them stop. This wasn't like her. She didn't want to feel this way about her friend, but she couldn't help it. Kuchiki-san was going to have what she always wanted—Kurosaki-kun.

Was she happy with the news? She couldn't tell. Kuchiki-san seemed to be interested in whatever Masaki-chan was saying, violet eyes regarding her with curiosity.

She supposed she would react the same way if her own daughter had appeared from the future.

Even though she knew she would have eventually found out that Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun would be together, she would have definitely preferred to have found out later.

It was too bad Masaki-chan was here and even worse, that she couldn't return. On one hand, her caring soul really felt bad for the young woman since she had to stay in a time that wasn't her own, away from her family and nakama, while the other jealous, angry part of her wished she had never even come, never touched things she wasn't supposed to.

Would she ever stop hurting, would she ever get over Kurosaki-kun?

_Orihime, I know it doesn't feel okay right now. And I won't lie it probably won't feel good for a while, but as cliché as this sounds, you will get over the pain you feel in your heart, it just takes time. You're a beautiful, strong young girl that will find the guy that's right for you. Even though you thought it was Ichigo, I'm sure you'll find someone way better than him."_

That's what Rangiku-san had told her when she awoke from her nap after she had cried her heart out.

_Will I ever find someone better than Kurosaki Ichigo?_

She wasn't sure. Wasn't sure if her heart would ever feel whole again.

_No, I can't think like that. I have to be strong like Rangiku-san said. Being depressing isn't good, maybe she's right. Maybe one day I'll find someone for me… I should be happy for them…_

* * *

_She's my daughter._

The knowledge of who she was kept resounding in his head. The memories released by her Zanpakutō kept replaying unwillingly in his mind.

He and Rukia were together in the future.

God, it was so unsettling to know what his future was.

He never did like psychics. And without wanting to find out, he now knew.

He wasn't quite sure what to think, what to feel. He was completely dumbfounded. He couldn't deny it anymore, she was his daughter.

Her orange hair was because of him, not because she dyed it. Her large violet eyes were because of Rukia.

If he concentrated on her presence like his Hollow said, he could feel underneath her unique signature, Rukia's merged with what he supposed was his own.

Her acting skills were obviously honed under Rukia's tutelage—Did she really need to teach her that?

She trained under him.

He could see in those fleeting images produced by her Zanpakutō she enjoyed sparring against his future self. They probably had done that for years. He had clearly shared with her his view on what he felt when fighting an opponent.

Reflecting on how her blade had felt, resonance aside, if he could put a word on it he would have to say curious. During their fight, she had taken the initiative obviously to allow her Zanpakutō to display what he had refused to believe, and he supposed to test him out now that he was recalling how her blade had felt, how she requested a fight where he was actually focused. While he felt terrible for all the things he had said about her, he was partly glad that Inoue had interrupted them before he could give an answer regarding her request.

He was a man of his word; he always strived to keep his promises. However, he had to admit, the idea of fighting her again unnerved him just as much as her presence did. Probably more so, because the idea that perhaps he would see more memories, well visions of the future in his case, freaked him out.

He didn't know if that would actually happen, since that had never occurred during his other fights… But what if her blade was different? How exactly does resonance work? Did she will it to happen?

He felt torn between saying yes and no. Well, she did say if he had time… Didn't she say she was going to the Soul Society? That meant there was no time right?

_If I have time, then I have to fight her… Even if it means seeing more of those visions… I owe her after all I've said about her…_

He had a feeling that he would still be seeing her, despite the fact that he didn't really want to see her. Meeting his future daughter was such an embarrassing and awkward situation. What was he supposed to say?

He was surprised that Masaki allowed him to continue calling her Mai. She must have realized why he had refused to call her by that name when he had found out who she was…who she reminded of…Part of him was glad since he just couldn't seem to utter her true name. The other part was annoyed with himself. He should be able to say that name, anyone could have that name… He didn't feel like explaining to his friends why he couldn't say that name if they asked…

He probably suggested her name.

_Masaki._

Apparently, he had forgone Japanese tradition and instead named her after his okaa-san like a Westerner. He wasn't close minded to Western culture, despite what he had thought after he had fled the Gotei 13 meeting. He had just been so angry, so keen not to believe she was truly who she said she was, thinking Aizen had created her.

Obviously, he had gone down that route in naming her. Naming a child after a parent like a Westerner seemed honorable and nice. He had always thought that when he had heard that's what they did.

Of course, he'd never really thought about whether he would actually do it. He had never thought about having kids, let alone having a girlfriend if he was honest.

Evidently, he did have a kid and a wife.

His oyaji would be overjoyed with the news, if he knew about his future grandchild. Thank God, the old man was fast asleep in the real Karakura in the Soul Society. At any rate, it wasn't like he could see her anyway, she was a Shinigami, a soul.

_Did I die at twenty? Or did I give up living in the real world to be a full Shinigami, to be with Rukia?_

If either one were the case, his oyaji or his sisters would never find out he married or had a kid; well except for Karin anyway if he ever visited the World of the Living.

On one hand, it was for the better he would not have to deal with his crazy oyaji bugging him about grandchildren. Still, he felt odd thinking that in four years time, he would leave his family, and develop feelings for the Midget.

It was unbelievable, yet Masaki was here, proof that it had happened.

It was the oddest, strangest situation in his entire sixteen years of existence. Who would have ever thought old Geta-bōshi would create such a device, and his daughter would end up coming across it and using it?

Damn him.

What the hell was he thinking making such a device? Hadn't he ever seen movies? It was dangerous to mess with the past, present, and future wasn't it? She should have known better than to touch anything at the Urahara Shōten.

It was pointless to think that, she was here of course. He supposed what bothered him the most, was the fact that she couldn't go back immediately. She had to wait until the war finished. It was really unfortunate that Kurotsuchi couldn't fix her device…

He wondered what Rukia thought of this whole situation. She seemed to have absorbed the information well. Unlike him, she actually had time to process the information, and talk to Masaki, which is why he supposed the orange haired girl was standing next to her when he arrived, why they were currently talking... She had definitely been pissed that he kept insisting Masaki was a liar, something created by Aizen… If Masaki hadn't stopped her, he was pretty sure she would have beaten him until he listened to her.

"_You're letting your emotions blind you. She is not something that Aizen created to get under your skin. She is real. No matter how hard this is to believe."_

Based on her words, the way she looked at him, he had the feeling that Rukia knew why he had acted so angrily, why he refused to believe the DNA results. He had caught her looking at his okaa-san's poster once or twice, although she had never said anything about it to him, and his oyaji had cried out her name many times during his crazy outbursts, which he was certain Rukia heard all the way in her closet. He even mentioned her name when Rukia returned to his house…even called his third daughter—it was definitely a good thing his oyaji wasn't here. What would he would say if he knew he had been right…

He was grateful that he wouldn't have to explain it to her, but the truth was he didn't want to be near her either…How were they supposed to act now that Masaki was here, now that they knew they would end up together?

This was the last thing he needed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the group arrived at the hospital. The women's discussion had long since dwindled into silence. Ichigo had easily dispatched a couple of Hollows that had appeared along the way, but for the most part, there didn't seem to be much Hollow activity in the morning, although they could sense Hollows and Shinigami fighting nearby.

Everyone was quiet as Ichigo led the way into the building, heading straight for the cafeteria. He held the door open for everyone as they entered, averting his gaze when Rukia and Masaki passed by.

Isane and Hanatarō weren't at the end of the room, instead there was a note that said: Please serve yourself. We are attending to injured Shinigami—Kotetsu Isane.

Masaki and Rukia watched the others serve their own breakfast; they had explained to them that they had already eaten.

"I wonder if the taichōs already had their meeting," Masaki said.

"I'm sure you'll be informed once it's done. Remember what Kyōraku-taichō said," Rukia reminded her.

Masaki nodded, her gaze wandering across the room.

Rukia thought she had caught Ichigo stealing a quick look at them for the briefest of moments, when he turned his head slightly to mutter something to Uryū after he had finished serving his breakfast. He stood to the side waiting for the others to finish serving their breakfast, his attention focused on that sole task. His fingers seemed to be holding onto the bowl in his hands a bit too tightly, his back was rigid, as though he wanted to turn around, but he was forcing his body to stay in that unnatural pose.

She knew this would happen. She didn't blame him, she didn't even know how to act around him either. She wondered if the way Ichigo was currently acting was making Masaki feel like she needed to hurry off to the Soul Society…No probably not.

Masaki understood he was just a kid—something she often forgot, he had aged far too quickly because of her. Masaki probably just wanted to be ready to leave when the time came. Despite that she had a feeling she would still be seeing her.

Somehow, she and Ichigo had to learn to deal with each other. Masaki wasn't leaving this time period anytime soon and even if she did, they now knew what their future was, or at least he would remember while he was alive.

During their conversation about the future Karakura—which sounded really amazing compared to the current one even if she wasn't completely familiar with everything in it—Orihime had asked the question she wanted to know, how far from the future was she but Masaki hesitated, replying a long time from now just like she didn't give a clear answer on what her age was.

It was too bad. That would have definitely given her a clue on when she and Ichigo would happen. Listening to everything Masaki has said about her otou-san has certainly been interesting… Ichigo seemed to be a great otou-san although apparently he still seemed to have the bad habit of calling her Midget… Nonetheless, it was obvious he cared for his daughter greatly…

Of course, he would be a great otou-san.

He knew what it meant to have a family. He would probably have a human family while he was alive…. Although he wouldn't remember them, she supposed those paternal instincts would remain in his soul…

But was she a good okaa-san? She had never thought about having children although she knew it would be inevitable considering she would eventually be expected to marry since she was a noble.

She never had a true family, never really experienced an okaa-san's love. Although she had been raised by a woman that had found her on the street after Hisana had left her for five years, she was quickly thrust into the dark and cruel streets of Inuzuri to fend for herself when the woman couldn't afford to keep her.

What kind of an okaa-san was she to Masaki?

In spite of the shock, Masaki's presence caused her she was curious to find out more about her future self …

Towards the end of their conversation, Orihime had asked Masaki if her parents visited the World of the Living, and she had said that like her they never really visited unless her okaa-san nagged her otou-san to go—he hated going there, made him feel too old. Regardless of that, Masaki had said they hardly had time to go away. It was only when she was a child, well a bit older than Inoue, that they would find time to visit the Material World. Wearing a gigai while she was still a child by human standards would have inhibited her reiryoku growth and affected the growth of her spiritual body.

She could understand Ichigo disliking going to the Material World, because of the memories—No, he wouldn't remember anything. Maybe he just didn't like to interact with a world that wasn't his own anymore. But then why did Masaki say it made him feel old?

And even more intriguing, her parents were always busy. Busy? Why would be they be busy? Normal unseated Shinigami duties didn't take up too much time…

_No, Ichigo would have a seated position…A taichō probably. But what about me? Do I finally have a seated position? _

"Kuchiki-san," Masaki called out to the raven-haired Shinigami, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Rukia glanced at Masaki, who had taken a step forward to follow the others.

Rukia followed her until they reached the table where they had sat yesterday morning. Ichigo, Uryū, and Sado sat with their backs to the window, while Orihime, Masaki, and Rukia sat directly across from them. The only sounds filling the empty room were those of chopsticks moving as Uryū, Sado, Orihime, and Ichigo ate.

A palpable awkwardness loomed over the table. Out of the corner of her eye, Rukia watched Ichigo, who seemed to be immersed in his breakfast, orange spikes shielding his eyes. Masaki briefly caught her eye, a fleeting sympathetic, apologetic look appearing in her eyes, before turning her gaze out the window.

Rukia groaned inwardly. She hated this. She didn't want Masaki to feel bad about this situation, she'd already been insulted enough by Ichigo... Orihime, the one who usually talked, didn't seem to have anything to say today. After a couple of minutes went by without anyone saying, she racked her brain for a conversation topic. Thankfully, Uryū decided to speak.

"Where are we training today?" the Quincy asked, breaking the silence.

"We could train in the park like the other day," Orihime replied.

"We should that way we don't interfere with the other Shinigami," Sado said.

"True," Uryū agreed. "Last night there was a considerable amount of Hollow activity, now it seems to be slowing down. I suppose that later on more Hollows will start showing up. They will aid us in training. I just don't see why Aizen would alter them. Kuchiki-san, has the Gotei 13 found out anything? I understand Urahara-san is researching that as well, but seeing as he doesn't have equipment over there, at least that I know of… and the Gotei 13 does, perhaps they might have a lead."

"No, they haven't as far as I know," Rukia said, glad that a conversation had begun. "I haven't spoken to my taichō today though, so maybe they've uncovered something."

"They haven't," Masaki answered, joining the conversation. "Ukitake-taichō and Kyōraku-taichō were with me along with the sōtaichō when Kurotsuchi-taichō explained what he had found out about my device. Ukitake-taichō asked Yamamoto-sōtaichō about the altered Hollows, and he said the Research Bureau was still trying to figure out why Aizen has been altering them."

Uryū glanced at Masaki, sapphire eyes glimmering with curiosity for an instant, then his gaze lowered, falling on the black chain around her neck.

"Kurosaki—" Uryū began, prompting Ichigo to glance up from his bowl and turn his head towards the Quincy, "san."

"Like I would you use an honorific for you," the bespectacled teen retorted.

Scowling Ichigo glared at him, his cheeks growing slightly pink as he quickly returned his attention to the bowl before him.

"You don't need to be so formal, Ishida-san, you can call me by my first name if you'd like," Masaki told Uryū.

"Oh no, Kurosaki-san, I wouldn't want to disrespect you. Besides Kurosaki knows I never use an honorific for him. You'll get used to it, won't you, Kurosaki?" Uryū said, sparing a glance at the substitute Shinigami, the corners of his mouth quirking into the slightest smirk.

"Yeah," Ichigo muttered, glaring a hole in his bowl. _Bastard. He had no trouble saying Mai-san yesterday…_

Returning his gaze on Masaki, Uryū asked, "Kurosaki-san, would you mind showing us the device you used to travel to this time?"

Masaki glanced down at the chain falling into her robes for a second before meeting the Quincy's gaze.

"I'm just curious as to what type of form Urahara-san gave the device. It just seems so small," Uryū explained, "So portable. Movies usually depict a much larger device."

"Okay," Masaki said, hand reaching for the chain. Slowly, she pulled it out from her robes, revealing the obsidian butterfly with the key grasped by its tiny legs.

Everyone stared, including Ichigo, who had lifted his head from his breakfast.

"It's pretty," Orihime murmured.

"It's like a Hell Butterfly," Rukia observed.

"Yeah," Masaki nodded. "Basically works in the same manner since it did allow me to use a Senkaimon to come to this time."

"No wonder Urahara-san chose such a form," Uryū said, before taking putting some okayu in his mouth.

Masaki slipped the chain back into her robes after a few moments. Ichigo resumed his attention to his breakfast, inclining his head.

"Kurosaki," Uryū said, looking at the substitute Shinigami beside him. "Are you planning on joining us in training or are you taking a break today?"

"A break?" Ichigo repeated, gaze focused on the almost finished bowl before him.

"Well, you've been training to restore control of your Hollow. I thought you merely came to get some breakfast and to take a break," Uryū elaborated. "You look awful, your uniform is all dirty," he informed him, glancing at Ichigo's dust covered back. As much as he tried wiping the dust, particles still clung to his shihakushō.

Ichigo frowned, considering his words. His body did feel sore, and the fatigue was starting to creep over him despite the fact his training took place in his mind.

"I'll probably join you guys later," Ichigo admitted, deciding that it would be best to rest before embarking on any further training.

"Are you okay now, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, pausing from eating to look at him.

"I'm fine, Inoue, my Hollow is under control," he said, giving her a quick reassuring nod before lifting his bowl close to his mouth to continue eating.

Like an unwelcome visitor, the silence returned, as they continued eating. Orihime eventually attempted to talk about the weather, then asked Masaki if she would be joining them for training; the former responded she might be in the Soul Society by then.

Finished with his breakfast, Ichigo looked up, meeting Rukia's gaze fleetingly, since she had been looking in his direction. Her violet eyes seemed surprised for a moment, unsure the next mixed with embarrassment. Ichigo could feel his cheeks flush slightly, so he quickly averted his gaze.

He hated acting this way, but he really had no clue how to act. The others were trying to act as if everything was normal, but how could he act that way knowing that the Shinigami sitting in between Rukia and Orihime was his future daughter…that Rukia was the okaa-san of said girl…

He didn't want to alienate both of them...but he didn't feel like talking. He just couldn't bring himself to look at them. His fingers began fiddling with the chopsticks against his will; he knew it was bad manners to do so…

He forced himself to drop them.

_Maybe I should leave…I'm done with breakfast…They'll understand I'm tired right? I already said I would join them later..._

He contemplated the option, knowing nothing would change later even if Masaki was gone…Things between Rukia and him would continue to be uncomfortable…

"Ow!" Ichigo yelled, feeling something drop onto his head and clutch his orange spikes. Dust was falling all around him. Uryū had uttered a surprised cry too and was scooting closer to Sado, avoiding the dust.

"Ichi!" He heard the voice of a little girl above him. Tilting his head back, Ichigo could see rich brown eyes peering into his amber eyes, cotton candy colored hair, and a perpetual blush lining the cheeks of a very small shihakushō clad girl.

"Yachiru!" He cried out, surprised.

"Ichi!" she greeted. "I found you!"

Shifting a little, he could Yachiru had broken through the ceiling. A gaping hole stared down at him above his head.

He sweat dropped. Did that mean Kenpachi was after him? Why else would she be looking for him?

"Ichi, I wanna see your baby!" Yachiru demanded, not bothering to get off him.

"W-What?" Ichigo exclaimed, staring at the young girl in disbelief, his cheeks beginning to burn. "Baby?"

Yachiru nodded. "Ken-chan said you had a baby that a giant Senkaimon brought her…Where is she?"

Ichigo didn't answer, looking completely shocked and horrified.

"Ichi," Yachiru began to pull at his hair. "Where is she?"

"Yachiru-chan," Orihime called out, "You shouldn't do that…"

Ignoring her, Yachiru continued to pull at Ichigo's hair, but turned her gaze to all those who were gathered at the table, her gaze stopping on an orange haired girl.

Her eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face. "Wow, Ichi, your baby is huge! She's even bigger than me!" Yachiru exclaimed gleefully, releasing her hold on Ichigo's hair, who continued to look stupefied. "Now I have someone to play with while you play with Ken-chan!"

"Hi Ichi's baby," Yachiru grinned, jumping onto the table and landing directly in front of Masaki, who stared at the girl surprised. Uryū had just narrowly removed his bowl, preventing it from being smashed.

"I'm Eleventh Division Fukutaichō, Kusajishi Yachiru," the little girl announced.

"I'm not a baby," Masaki replied annoyed, eying the pink haired Shinigami before her.

"Yes, you are Ken-chan said so," the little girl replied.

"I'm not a baby," Masaki repeated firmly. "I may be young, but I'm no baby…"

"Yes you are," Yachiru interrupted.

"No I'm not."

"There's no point in arguing with her. Kusajishi-fukutaichō will believe what she wants to believe," Rukia said.

Yachiru stared at Rukia and Masaki studying them.

"Wow, Ichi, how come your baby has eyes like…" She trailed off, not sure who Rukia was. "Who are you?"

"Kuchiki Rukia, Thirteen Division," Rukia informed her.

"Kuchiki? Are you related to Byakushi?" Yachiru wondered.

"Hai, he's my nii-san," Rukia informed her.

Yachiru looked thoughtful for a moment as she continued to stare at them. "Oh," she brightened. "I get it. You must be Ichi's baby's kaa-chan."

A blush blossomed on Rukia's face.

"You're the one Ichi was trying to save when he came to the Soul Society and fought Ken-chan," Yachiru announced, remembering. "No wonder he tried to save you. You're his girlfriend."

"N-No, I-I'm not," Rukia stammered, blushing furiously.

Satisfied with that knowledge, Yachiru ignored the dark haired Shinigami focusing her attention on Masaki. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kurosaki Masaki," the orange haired girl said.

"Pretty name," Yachiru commented. "Let's play a game, okay, Mini Ichi? You don't mind, do you Ichi?" Yachiru turned her head over her shoulder to look at him.

His head was shaking and his amber eyes were wide continuing to stare blankly ahead of him, mouth gaping.

Taking it as a yes, a grinning Yachiru grabbed Masaki's hand before she could protest and began to pull her.

"Let's go, Mini Ichi, it's time to play," Yachiru chanted happily.

"No…" Masaki tried to decline, but the young Eleventh Division fukutaichō didn't release her hand, she only pulled harder.

"C'mon, Mini Ichi, come with me," the little girl said excitedly, pulling Masaki's hand hard.

"Okay, fine," Masaki agreed reluctantly, when Yachiru refused to cease her relentless tugging at her hand.

With a broad grin, Yachiru whizzed past her, pulling her hand hard almost causing the orange haired young woman to fall over. Somehow Masaki managed to maintain her balance, and slide out of her seat, albeit it stumbling, as she was dragged away by Yachiru, leaving the others to gape at them.

"Why the hell would Kenpachi tell her?" Ichigo yelled, snapping out of his shock. "I can't believe it! I thought Gotei 13 meetings were supposed to be private, confidential….What the hell was the point of trying to keep us out?"

"Well, Kenpachi doesn't seem to be one for following rules," Uryū pointed out.

"I don't think he told her," Rukia said quietly. "Even if Kenpachi-taicho isn't one for following most rules, he does follow them to an extent. He wasn't supposed to talk about Masaki with his subordinates, but Kusajishi-fukutaichō must have found out because of Third Seat Madarame and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa…."

"Well, that would explain why Kenpachi ended up telling her babies come from a giant Senkaimon," Uryū said.

"Kenpachi obviously didn't listen to the old man. He told Ikkaku and Yumichika! Why the hell would he do that?" Ichigo said exasperated, ignoring Uryū's comment.

"Come to think of it, Abarai knows as well," Uryū commented. "I guess they must have told him if that is the case." The Quincy looked pensive for a moment then added, "But how could they have known if Abarai came straight from guard duty to talk with us?"

"Regardless of how everyone knows the point is now all fukutaichōs are aware of who Masaki is," Rukia said, peering in Ichigo's direction.

"They do?" Ichigo cried out horrified.

Lowering his head, he ran a hand through his orange locks, missing Orihime's blushing face, and Uryū's guilty look aimed at the latter.

"Well, it was inevitable that everyone would find out. I mean, she is staying in this time period," Uryū said, matter of fact, half-attempting to reduce Orihime's guilt, and half-attempting to make Ichigo see sense. "All the fukutaichōs were asked to arrest her, an explanation needed to be presented to them."

_Shit. The entire damn Gotei 13 knows..._

It was bad enough the taichōs knew, now the fukutaichōs knew as well…It was none of their damn business, they didn't need to know. They probably thought Rukia was his girlfriend like Yachiru thought… Damn, Byakuya knows too…No wonder he didn't want to believe Masaki either...This was bad…Byakuya would probably wanna kill him…He definitely needed to stay clear of him….He didn't want to deal with a pissed off Byakuya thinking he and Rukia were together…

_My reputation is ruined…_

Whatever the other Shinigami thought of him was now probably erased and overshadowed by this news…

Ichigo knew Uryū was right, but couldn't another explanation have been provided?

* * *

Masaki found herself being dragged all the way to the lobby, where Yachiru released her hand, leaving her to gaze at the younger girl slightly perplexed as she collected her bearings. A row of chairs was in front of them, and the pink haired girl jumped on one, then jumped to the next giddily, looking at Masaki expectantly.

"What do you want to play, Mini Ichi?" Yachiru chirped.

"Play?" Masaki echoed, looking as though she wasn't quite thrilled by the prospect.

"Yup," Yachiru nodded, "What do you want to play?"

"I, uh," Masaki began hesitantly. "I don't know. What do you want to play, Kusajishi-fukutaichō?"

"Something fun," Yachiru responded. "C'mon, Mini Ichi, think of something fun to play!"

"Something fun," Masaki murmured, eyebrows knitting in thought.

"Well, what are we gonna play?" Yachiru demanded, after a minute passed.

"Well, I was gonna say shunpo tag but we don't have enough people," Masaki said, glancing at Yachiru. "It's more fun when you have more people."

Yachiru looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, Mini Ichi, let's play shunpo tag. That sounds fun!"

"But, we don't have enough people," Masaki reminded her.

"That's not a problem," Yachiru smiled confidently. "I'll get more people to play with us."

Masaki watched in amazement as Yachiru shunpoed away in a pink blur. A minute later, she returned with two women, a curvaceous blonde and a dark haired girl wearing a bun, stumbling and groaning, as Yachiru stopped only for a second to say to Masaki, "I'm going to get more people, I'll be back."

"Yachiru-chan," Momo groaned, straightening, eyes widening as they took in Masaki.

"So much for getting our breakfast," Rangiku muttered, straightening as well, and patting her hair into place.

"You're Ichigo's future daughter, aren't you?" Rangiku said smiling, eyes roving over the girl.

"Hai," Masaki nodded slowly, staring at the two women. "I'm Kurosaki Masaki."

"I'm Tenth Division Fukutaichō, Matsumoto Rangiku," the blonde woman introduced herself.

"And I'm Fifth Division Fukutaichō, Hinamori Momo," Momo said, bowing. "It's nice to meet you."

"Wow, this is so amazing," Rangiku said, eyes still on Masaki. "You're definitely Ichigo's daughter with that hair! And those eyes, those are definitely Kuchiki's eyes," the blonde woman leaned forward, peering at her. "You're so cute!"

"C-Cute?" Masaki stammered, taking a step back.

Rangiku just nodded. "So you really came from the future huh? Incredible. Just hearing about it is hard to believe, but actually seeing you, really does prove you're from the future," She looked thoughtful for a moment then asked, cerulean eyes gleaming excitedly, "So, Masaki, did Iba finally get promoted to taichō? Have I learned Bankai? Does Hitsugaya-taichō finally grow taller?"

Masaki blinked, as the blonde woman barraged her with questions.

Rangiku looked at her eagerly awaiting responses, but Masaki said in her normal composed tone, "Matsumoto-fukutaichō as I told Iba-fukutaichō earlier it doesn't matter who my taichō is because I don't have one here, in this time period. You as well as he should concentrate on the here and now… The future will happen when it happens…"

"Oh, come on, Masaki, don't be so stiff, I don't want to wait until then I want to find out now. C'mon, I won't tell him… Okay, forget that question… Just tell me if I learned Bankai…" Rangiku pleaded.

"That isn't the kind of thing you go around showing, Matsumoto-fukutaichō," was all Masaki said.

"Well, I wouldn't show it, but I would tell everyone," Rangiku admitted. "Does that mean no? And, what's with this Matsumoto-fukutaichō…"

Suddenly, Yachiru arrived, depositing Shūhei and Kira on the floor beside Momo's feet, and shunpoeing to stand on the seat she had been standing on earlier.

Groaning Shūhei got to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. Izuru stood up, dusting off his sleeves and hakama, taking in the people already on the scene.

"Kira, Shūhei," Rangiku greeted the men.

"Rangiku-san, Hinamori," Shūhei returned the greeting. Izuru did as well.

"You guys this is Masaki," Rangiku said, nodding towards said girl.

"We've already met, Matsumoto-san," Izuru said.

"Oh, that's right," the blonde woman said, then glancing at Masaki said. "Oh, where was I? Oh yes, why do you keep calling me Matsumoto-fukutaichō? Stop being so formal…You're one of us or will be…" She beamed at the orange haired girl, placing a hand on her left shoulder. "Right guys?"

Momo, Shūhei, Izuru, and Yachiru, who was jumping around in between chairs, nodded in agreement.

"Don't tell me you always call us by our titles even in your time," Rangiku said.

"Well, no…" Masaki admitted.

"Then, there's no need for you to do that here," the blonde said smiling.

"Okay, Matsumoto-san," Masaki said after a moment.

"That's better," Rangiku grinned.

"So what are you guys doing here? Why did Yachiru-chan wake us?" Izuru asked.

"I told you I want you to play with Mini Ichi and me," Yachiru explained. "Mini Ichi wants to play shunpo tag, but we needed more people, so that's why I brought you guys. See, Mini Ichi," Yachiru smiled, gazing at Masaki, who was blushing slightly, "I told you I would find people to play with us."

"Kusajishi, I'm not playing, I'm going back to bed, you have enough people," Shūhei said disinterested, turning to go.

"That's not fair, I don't want to play either," Izuru said, mimicking Shūhei's actions.

"Mean either," Rangiku said.

"I'd play Yachiru-chan, but I'm kind of hungry," Momo said apologetically.

Yachiru stared at them, frowning. She shunpoed in front of Shūhei preventing him from leaving. Izuru stopped short behind him, peering over his shoulder to glance at the Eleventh Division fukutaichō.

"You're not leaving," she said seriously, her eyebrows contorting into a menacing look, the beginnings of a pink aura forming around her tiny frame. "You're all going to play: Tattoo Face, Izurun, Boobies, and Hina."

"Ku- Yachiru-chan, just let them go, if they don't want to play, we could play something else," Masaki offered.

"No," Yachiru said, "they're going to play with you and me. You guys are being mean to Mini Ichi. She's just a baby— "

"No, I'm not," Masaki said indignant, blushing.

Yachiru ignored her. "Her tou-chan will get mad if you don't play with her and me. And so will Ken-chan," the pink haired girl added for good measure.

At the mentioning of Kenpachi, everyone sweat dropped. Shūhei relented, "Fine, I'll play."

"Fine, Yachiru-chan," Izuru agreed, and so did the other two women.

"Yay!" the little girl cheered, her angry look instantly vanishing. "Let's play!"

"Where are we going to play?" Momo wondered.

"Well, we can't play in here, it has to be outside," Izuru said, turning to glance at her.

"Yes, outside," Yachiru readily agreed.

"Well, let's get this over with," Shūhei said, turning to the right to walk past the chairs and head towards the main entrance.

Yachiru's eyes sparkled with happiness as she spotted a vibrant orange head stepping into the lobby through a door by a desk towards the end of the room, across from them.

"Ichi!" She cried, shunpoeing towards him, leaving the others to stare, causing even Shūhei to stop.

"Looks like she's roping Kurosaki into playing too," he commented, watching Ichigo struggle to get away from the young girl, yelling and shaking his head.

"Yeah," Izuru nodded. "We might as well head out."

Staring at the scene before her, Masaki's amethyst gaze sparkled slightly with amusement, then pity.

The two males started walking past the waiting room chairs and sofas, Rangiku, Momo, and Masaki trailing behind them.

As soon as they had reached the end of the chairs, Yachiru appeared dragging a very annoyed Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Rangiku greeted, smiling pleasantly.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-san," Momo smiled, standing beside the blonde.

"Uh, hello, Rangiku-san," He muttered, wrenching free from Yachiru's grasp. "Hinamori right?"

Momo nodded.

Ichigo could immediately feel Rangiku's clear cerulean gaze scrutinize him as her eyes darted from him to Masaki, who was standing beside Momo.

"It really is the same shade," Rangiku noted, eliciting a blush from Ichigo.

Masaki's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Come on you guys, let's go," Yachiru said eagerly, not wanting them to dawdle.

"Yeah, let's go," Ichigo agreed, wanting to be away from Rangiku's gaze.

Quickly he followed Yachiru out the hospital, Rangiku, Momo, and Masaki right behind them. Shūhei and Izuru were waiting by the nearest pillar to the hospital entrance on their right. Bushes decorated the area beside the pillar as well as the area next to the pillar across from it. There was a small walkway bordered on either side by a small patch of grass with flowers leading into a large empty parking lot.

In the distance, there was a street and a couple of large buildings. Ichigo uncomfortably stood in front of Yachiru, who was standing between him and Shūhei. On his left were, Masaki, Momo, and Rangiku, who were standing off to the side practically forming a half circle.

"Kurosaki," Shūhei nodded.

"Kurosaki-san," Izuru said.

"Hisagi-san," Ichigo greeted. "Kira."

Annoyance crept over Ichigo as he saw their eyes dart slightly over to Masaki for a second, then back to him.

"So, Yachiru-chan, who's going to be it?" Momo asked, glancing at the pink haired girl.

The pink haired girl raised a finger to her mouth, looking thoughtful. "Hmm, I'll pick who's it," she said, answering Momo's question.

"What are we playing exactly?" Ichigo asked. "Tag?"

"Shunpo Tag," Masaki replied.

"Shunpo Tag," Ichigo repeated, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"We're going to be using shunpo to avoid being tagged it," Masaki explained.

"You've never played, Ichigo, right?" Rangiku said.

"Well no," he admitted, shrugging, "But tag is tag."

"Yay, this will be the first time Ichi will play shunpo tag with Mini Ichi," Yachiru smiled, causing both Ichigo and Masaki to flush.

"Okay, let me pick who's going to be it," Yachiru said, pointing a finger at Shūhei.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,"

Catch a Hollow by its mask,

If it breaks let him go,

Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, you are it!"

Her finger landed on Ichigo.

"You're it, Ichi!" Yachiru announced.

Ichigo scowled.

"There are no tag backs," Yachiru said, explaining the rules. "We're only playing in this area all the way up to those buildings," she waved her hand indicating the parking lot, the street, and the buildings across said street. "Ichi you have to count up to ten to give us some time to spread out, okay?"

"What about a base?" Ichigo asked.

"A base?" Yachiru repeated. "There's no base. This way it'll be more fun."

Ichigo just sighed. He didn't look convinced.

"Count Ichi," Yachiru ordered.

Shūhei, Izuru, Rangiku, Yachiru, Masaki, and Momo started walking away while Ichigo began to count.

"No, Ichi, turn around, you can't see," Yachiru said, noticing that he was looking right at them.

"What? This isn't Hide and Seek," Ichigo muttered.

"Turn around," the bubble gum haired girl instructed.

Grumbling, Ichigo did as he she asked. He heard Yachiru say, "Come with me, Mini Ichi." And could feel them as well as the others move away from him as he began counting, "One…"

Why did he have to get stuck playing this stupid game and to top it off now he was it? He should have paid more attention in sensing their presence…It was so annoying that everyone kept staring at him, that everyone knew… And Yachiru had to keep reminding everyone with that nickname, well not that it wasn't obvious with that hair, but still couldn't she just learn to call people by their names?

"Ten," he finished, slowly turning around.

"Try to get us, Ichi," Yachiru yelled, waving her hand excitedly. She was standing in the middle of the bright blue sky beside Masaki, a cool air current ruffling their hair. The yellow sun was just beginning to warm up since it was still early. "Bet you can't catch us, you're too slow!"

Izuru and Shūhei were thirty feet off to their left, while Rangiku and Momo were standing by a street lamp on the parking lot below.

Surveying the scene before him, he decided to head towards Izuru, who was the closest, ignoring Yachiru's continued taunts. He just wanted to stop being it. He sped toward him, but the blonde darted below his reach. Swinging his arm downward, he tried patting his hair, but the Third Division fukutaichō disappeared. Scowling, he lifted his head, shunpoeing towards Shūhei, who just as his hand was about to reach his shoulder jumped back a couple of feet.

"Oh come on," he muttered, racing towards the raven-haired male.

Try as he might he couldn't catch him. At this point, he could sense his friends had stepped out the hospital and he could see they were looking at him, but he ignored them focusing on tagging the Ninth Division fukutaichō. He had already said his good byes to them.

Shūhei ended up backing up towards where Yachiru and Masaki were before shunpoeing down below to where Momo and Rangiku were.

"C'mon, Ichi, come and get us," Yachiru yelled.

"I'm coming," he replied, shunpoeing towards the Eleventh Division fukutaichō.

Yachiru grinned as Ichigo appeared before her.

"So much for being too slow," He grinned, reaching out to tap the young girl on the shoulder only to grasp at thin air.

"You're so slow, Ichi," Yachiru said happily, appearing above his head.

Quickly he made a dash to grab her but she vanished appearing beside Masaki, who was ten feet in front of him.

"You have to be faster than that if you want to catch me, Ichi," Yachiru said.

"Fine," he grumbled, increasing his speed as he sped towards them.

"Your tou-chan is so slow, Mini Ichi," He heard Yachiru say as she evaded him one more.

"He'll never catch us. Follow my lead, okay, Mini Ichi?" Yachiru said, turning to Masaki, who nodded.

_Why does she have to keep calling me that? I'm not her otou-san, not yet anyway. Why couldn't Kenpachi tell her she was from the future… I'll show her who's slow._

Yachiru appeared behind Ichigo just as he closed in on her. Scowling he turned, then tried reaching for Masaki, who appeared closer to him.

All he could see were pink and orange blurs dancing all around him.

Below. Above. Left. Right. Behind.

Time after time, his hands failed to secure themselves around them, catching only their afterimage. His eyes were growing dizzy, watching them flit in and out of his vision. When finally his hand reached something solid—a shoulder.

"Aha, finally, I caught you," Ichigo cried out triumphant.

He had thought it was Yachiru because at that precise moment he had seen a flash of pink, but as the person froze, he realized it was Masaki. Her vibrant orange hair filled his vision along with that white crescent moon pin grasping the top portion of her hair. Turning her head, her large amethyst gaze took him in.

"Looks like you did, Kurosaki-san," she acknowledged, smiling slightly.

He stared at her a second surprised, then immediately removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Oh no, now Mini Ichi is it!" Yachiru exclaimed. "Bet you can't catch me either."

"Well, see about that, Yachiru-chan," Masaki told her, shunpoeing towards the cotton candy haired girl who gleefully darted all over the place down towards where the others were.

Ichigo watched them. Masaki ended up tagging Momo; Yachiru just seemed too elusive to be caught. He just stayed where he was, letting them play. Those eyes of Masaki were just like Rukia's… Okay, maybe a bit lighter… But still, now he felt really stupid for having failed to make the connection earlier before his Hollow told him who her okaa-san was…

Momo had now tagged Izuru, who was now chasing after Rangiku. Masaki watched, hanging in mid air, above the middle of the parking lot. They were all shunpoeing below her, close to the ground. Izuru failed to catch the blonde, but ended up tagging Shūhei on his back. Yachiru appeared but his attempts ended in failure as she easily ran circles around him.

He appeared in front of Rangiku, arm outstretched in front of him to reach for her arm, when she scooted a bit away from him, leaning forward slightly, exposing her ample bosom.

He froze. His eyes widened, red tinted his cheeks.

Taking opportunity of his reaction, Rangiku disappeared from view.

"That's cheating," Masaki muttered.

Izuru, who had seen the whole thing, since he was off to the side from them, seemed to share Masaki's sentiment when he said, "Matsumoto-san, what are you doing? You can't use your… _assets_ like that to get out of getting tagged."

"There's no base, you have to do what you have to do," She responded, shrugging as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "It's not like I wanted to play this game…"

"Neither did I," Izuru reminded her, "but we all agreed to play."

Shūhei had recovered from his surprise and was now after Momo, who was heading towards Rangiku and Izuru.

"Mai," Ichigo called out to Masaki, who was just a couple of feet below him. He had finally mustered the courage to speak to her since everyone was busy down below.

"Mai," he called out again, since she didn't turn around.

"What?" she asked, turning around.

She sounded slightly annoyed, or at least he thought she did. Not that he blamed her if she didn't want to talk to him, because of all he had said about her... his blatant inability to look at her...

"What is it, Kurosaki-san?" she asked again when he didn't reply.

He glanced at her, scratching the back of his head nervously as he came to stand next to her. This time he was sure her tone sounded normal, well as normal, as it was hearing that low toned cool voice of hers, which he had to admit was much better than her high-pitched voice, but still wasn't used to.

"Well, I…I just wanted to let you know, that I'll fight you if you want," He explained.

Her amethyst eyes glimmered with interest. "Really?"

_Was that excitement in them_? He wondered, forcing himself to maintain her gaze. He nodded.

"Only if you have time though," Masaki said. "Not today, you must be tired after dealing with Shiro…"

"Shiro?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean your Hollow," she explained quickly, realizing her mistake.

He gaped at her. "You know about my Hollow?"

She nodded.

Of course, she did. She had definitely seen him when he had interfered in that fight against that Arrancar, she had just feigned ignorance. He knew his Hollow was a part of him, would always be a part of him, now more than ever after his training.

"But why do you call him Shiro?" he wondered, confused. "You make it sound as if you've seen him…"

"I have," she confirmed.

His eyes widened. "What? How is that even possible? He's inside me, in my inner world, you can't possibly have seen him…"

"It is possible to visit another person's inner world…It just takes deep concentration and permission," She explained. "I've only seen Shiro once. My otou-san didn't want to show him to me, but he appeared. He kept calling me Princess and annoying me so I decided to call him Shiro since he's all white. Apparently he decided he was okay with it since my otou-san never bothered to give him a name…"

Silence ensued as Ichigo didn't know what else to say. They could hear the others shouting Kidō incantations. They took a moment to glance down below. Apparently, Izuru had decided he didn't want to be it again and was now using Kidō, along with Rangiku and Momo to avoid being tagged. Shūhei was still it. Yachiru was just happily shunpoeing around them.

"Gomen nasai about them," she nodded. "I know they're annoying with their stares… And about Yachiru-chan getting you involved in this game…"

"It's not your fault," Ichigo said. "Don't worry about it. You didn't even want to play with Yachiru either…"

"True, but she's pretty stubborn and strong," Masaki said. "She just can't take no for an answer."

Suddenly a shadow loomed over them. Immediately the orange haired Shinigami turned around. Five feet away from them towered a Hollow with a rhino like mask with a horn jutting out from the middle of his face. He was about three stories high.

"A Huge Hollow," Masaki pointed out.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, freeing Zangetsu.

A second Huge Hollow appeared behind the first Hollow with an alligator like snout.

"Damn, another one," Ichigo said.

"I'll take care of it," Masaki said, her hand already on the royal purple hilt of her Zanpakutō.

"Right," Ichigo said, shunpoeing toward his opponent while Masaki headed for hers.

Ichigo ducked avoiding the Hollow's claws as it tried to hit him in the air. Straightening, he shunpoed towards the Hollow's head, Zangetsu high over his head. There was a cracking noise as his elegant cleaver blade collided with the creature's head. Reishi flew all around him.

He could see Masaki near her opponent's throat. Her silver blade gleamed in the sunlight as she swung it, cutting cleanly through the monster's throat.

"I guess they must have been attracted because we're out here," Ichigo said when she appeared by his side.

"Probably," Masaki nodded.

She looked as though she wanted to add something, but before he could ask, he heard someone shout.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Taichō!" Rangiku yelled.

Glancing down, they could see the incensed form of Tōshiro, standing at the walkway leading into the hospital.

* * *

**Quick Glossary**

**Oyaji- **informal way of saying dad/ old man used by Ichigo

**Geta-bōshi- **sandal hat

**Kaa-chan- **mommy

**Tou-chan- **daddy

**Reiryoku- **spiritual power/ energy

**Shunpo**- flash steps

**Fukutaichō-** lieutenant

**Reishi- **spirit particles

**Please don't forget to review. I need inspiration to figure out how to transition into the next arc of my story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or the name Kurosaki Masaki. Tite Kubo owns both, I merely own my OC under the name of Mai.

**Feedback: **Reviews are highly encouraged, they keep me inspired, so please feel free to drop a line. Flames however aren't appreciated. Thank you to all who review and have added me to your alerts, your support keeps me writing. Seriously it does.

**AN:** I now have a picture of Masaki wearing real world clothing up on my deviantART page, so take a look at it (Link is on my profile if you haven't visited yet). In addition, look at my Favorites on my deviantART page (all the way at the bottom) the last picture definitely depicts how Ichigo reacted in the previous chapter when Yachiru appeared.

Thanks **Namikaze Artemis**, unbeknownst to you, you have helped me in learning of the loophole so I could update. I happened to read your AN for Naruto story. I'm not a Naruto fan, but I do have you on my author alerts, so if you ever roll out with another Bleach fic, I'll read it.

* * *

"What the hell are you guys doing?' Tōshiro demanded, a very prominent vein pulsing on his forehead, his icy teal gaze threatening to freeze the scene before him as he stood in the hospital entrance walkway.

"Taichō!" Rangiku exclaimed, struggling to disentangle herself from Momo, whom she had just crashed into after being hit by the Hadō: 1 Shō spell released by Izuru in an attempt to evade Shūhei.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo cried.

Behind them, Shūhei tapped Izuru as he said, "I caught you."

The blonde male, however, paid him no mind, cobalt eyes were focused on the incensed form of the Tenth Division taichō. Shūhei turned, his grey gaze following the blonde's line of sight.

"Taichō, we were just playing shunpo tag," Rangiku started to explain, after managing to extricate herself from the Fifth Division fukutaichō and leaping to her feet.

Yachiru appeared beside Momo as she bounded to her feet and dusted her hakama.

"Playing? What the hell is a matter with you, Matsumoto? We don't have time to waste playing games. If you're fit enough to be running around, you should be training. Away from here. We might have a barrier around the building, but we don't need Hollows to try to break it. Good thing the Kurosakis took care of those Hollows," he said, his gaze flickering for a second to Ichigo and Masaki in the distance, then back to the others before him.

"Taichō, we are going to train. Hinamori and I just woke up not too long ago. We were going to get breakfast when Yachiru—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Tōshiro said dismissively. "You should know better, Matsumoto, regardless of what Kusajishi thinks this isn't a playground. Get inside or go train somewhere else. Now!" He barked the command, and quickly turned around, white haori billowing behind him angrily.

"Shiro-chan is a meanie," Yachiru said, pouting.

"Where are you going, Taichō?" Rangiku asked, surprised by her taichō's attitude.

"Back to the meeting from which my _fukutaichō_ and her fellows interrupted me from," He said irritably, marching toward the front doors, which opened and closed with a hiss as he disappeared behind them.

"Gomen nasai, Taichō," Rangiku whispered, her gaze lowering to the ground.

"Looks like he just came to get us to go inside, but the meeting is still going on," Izuru noted.

Shūhei nodded. "He must have been sent by the sōtaichō.

"Don't worry Rangiku-san," Momo said, placing a hand on the blonde-haired woman's shoulder. "Hitsugaya-kun will get over it later. We should have thought about what would happen if we're out here, but what's done is done. Let's just go in." Turning to the pink haired girl, Momo added. "Gomen nasai, Yachiru-chan, but we can't play anymore. You heard Hitsugaya-kun we have to go inside or train. This isn't the Seireitei, Hollows can appear here."

Yachiru frowned, unhappy with the idea. She had been having fun, and now her playtime was ruined. She hadn't played in what seemed like forever ever since she left the Soul Society for Hueco Mundo. While she was glad that Ken-chan had enjoyed himself with Nnoitra and Yammy, leaving Hueco Mundo had only meant coming here to witness people being healed.

Happy though she was that everyone was alive and receiving treatment, she quickly grew restless and bored. At first, she had amused herself by messing with Baldy during his recovery, but once he and Ken-chan were healed for the most part, she was by their side watching them duel if the third seat wasn't guarding one of the pillars. She and Ken-chan had tried exploring the town, even attempted to look for Ichigo's house the other day, but failed. She found this town incredibly boring since there weren't any candies or toys.

She had been surprised that the so-called intruder everybody had been so anxious about had been Ichigo's daughter. She had overheard Baldy and Yun-Yun talking to her beloved Ken-chan about her and when she began asking questions about where she came from—she didn't understand how Ichi could not know his own daughter—he immediately informed her that Ichigo's daughter came from a giant Senkaimon, where all babies come from.

She had been overjoyed to hear this news. Finally, something that wasn't depressing, but exciting. And even more fantastic, Ichi's baby wasn't really a baby at all, she was someone she could play with.

"Yachiru-chan, are you coming?" Momo asked the younger girl, as she and the others headed toward the building.

Contemplating the option, Yachiru glanced over to Ichigo and Masaki, who were still talking in mid air, and shook her head. The pink haired girl sped away.

"Yachiru-chan!" Momo cried.

"Just let her do whatever she wants, Hinamori-kun. She isn't going to listen to us," Izuru advised.

The four fukutaichōs watched as Yachiru jumped from the ground when she reached the spot beneath the ground where the Kurosakis were, flipped in mid air over Masaki, and just as she fell downward grabbed a hold of Masaki's shoulders and poked her head over the orange haired young woman's right shoulder.

"She'll probably head in when Kurosaki Masaki-san does."

"Okay, Kira-kun," Momo agreed, turning around and falling in step beside Izuru as they started walking once more to the hospital entrance. "Yachiru-chan seems really happy that she is here."

"Did you hear her earlier? She thinks Kurosaki-san is a baby," Izuru said. "That's probably why she's so eager to play with her."

"Bet Madarame must have told her that," Shūhei said, walking on Izuru's other side.

"Or maybe it was Zaraki-taichō," Izuru suggested.

"Either way, I suppose it's the best explanation they could come up for her appearance. She is after all, Kurosaki Ichigo-san's daughter. I just can't believe she's really here…I never would have thought such a thing could be possible. I'm amazed Iba-san failed to notice her."

She and Rangiku had received Komamura-taichō's message that Masaki had been misidentified as a ryoka due to her recent transfer and late arrival, and that there had never been an intruder.

"I know," Rangiku chimed in, her earlier sadness forgotten. "I think those sunglasses of his must have blocked the brightness of her hair."

"I don't think anyone could have thought it was possible other than Urahara Kisuke, Hinamori-Kun. He obviously went through the trouble of creating such a device, thinking he could do it. It's unfortunate though she can't return to her time immediately."

Momo nodded in agreement.

"What is it with this guy?" Shūhei asked, as they entered the hospital. "First the Hōgyoku, and now this time travel device…or I guess I should say will create it. What a weird concept."

"I think this is exciting," Rangiku said, grinning. "Knowing your future before it happens."

"Wonder if that's how Kurosaki Ichigo feels," Shūhei remarked.

"I heard he was shocked, but who can blame him," Rangiku said, "He's just a kid, and this isn't something easy to believe especially with…everything's that has happened lately." Her cerulean gaze hardened for a moment, before brightening again. "But now that we know she's really from the future and staying here, they can get to know each other, and I'll never have to pay a fortune teller again."

"I doubt Kurosaki-san will tell you anything. Earlier, Hisagi-san, Iba-san, and I ran into her, and she wouldn't tell him who her taichō was."

"She didn't want to tell me either or whether I had learned Bankai," Rangiku admitted. "She and Iba would make a weird partnership though, don't you guys think?"

"It would be like you and Hitsugaya-kun," Momo pointed out.

"It's not the same thing. The taichō and I work well together."

"More like he works and you pretend to work, Rangiku-san."

"True, but it works. I just find it hard to imagine how a partnership between Iba and her would work. She seems too stiff…and he's too macho."

It was a known fact that Iba prided himself on being a man's man, was president of the Men's Shinigami Association, and writer of a column in the _Seireitei Communication _magazine advocating the art of speaking with a macho Hiroshima accent.

"They would probably be at odds like Ise and Iba-san are when it comes to the Men and Women's Shinigami Associations," Shūhei said, recalling their earlier encounter.

"Maybe Iba-san has changed," Momo suggested, as they passed the main desk and entered a corridor.

"Maybe," the blonde woman considered. "But the only way we'll get to know anything is if she tells us. It's too bad we don't have sake…If we had some we could get her drunk and get her to spill."

"You just want to know about your own future, Matsumoto-san," Izuru accused.

"Don't tell me, you don't?" She shot back, grinning. "Besides, it's a good excuse as any to drink."

The Third Division fukutaichō stiffened, uncertainty crossing his face. "I-I don't know."

"Aren't you the least bit curious, Hinamori, Shūhei?" Rangiku asked.

Momo's face had a similar expression as Izuru's as she considered the blonde's words. "I'm not sure, Rangiku-san."

"It doesn't matter anyway. Kurosaki's leaving to the Soul Society," was Shūhei's answer.

"Really?" Rangiku said.

"Yeah, she told us."

"I think she's waiting for the taichōs to finish their meeting," Izuru said.

"That's too bad. If only we could go." Longing flashed in her cerulean orbs, then looking thoughtful added, "Hey, maybe we'll get to go if the taichōs are reconsidering our stay here."

"You think?" Izuru asked. "Hollow activity has been increasing here lately. Last night, by far has been the busiest night on guard duty."

"We have the Seventh Division for that. She could have left by herself if they didn't want her here, but she didn't. She's waiting for the taichōs before she leaves."

"Well, that's true, but unless the Gotei13 has a reason to send us back to the Soul Society, then I don't think we'll be going back," Izuru said, coming to a halt.

They had reached the spot where a stairway was located. Shūhei stood directly in front of it, Izuru at his side. The two women were on Izuru's other side.

"It would be better if we didn't have to return until this war was over," Izuru pointed out. "Battling here is better than battling in the Soul Society or the real Karakura."

"You're right, Kira," Rangiku admitted. "The good news is now we know how the war is going to end."

Her fellow fukutaichōs stared at her, realization dawning on their faces.

* * *

Watching as the white haired taichō left the scene as quickly as he had appeared, Ichigo commented, "Tōshiro sure is pissed."

"Kurosaki-san," Masaki said, amethyst eyes also following the taichō's departure, "Hitsugaya-taichō is right, you shouldn't waste your time. You need to prepare for the battles ahead… for Aizen Sōsuke." Her eyebrows knitted slightly. "You should leave and rest. The game's over. I won't hold you to fighting with me—"

"No," Ichigo said, turning to look at her, his eyebrows furrowing a bit. "I said I would and I'm going to."

"Look, you don't owe me anything, Kurosaki-san," Masaki said, glancing at him. "I already told you there's no need for an apology. There's nothing to forgive, just forget it. You aren't my otou-san"—Ichigo froze, his cheeks turning pink— "not yet anyway. Forget I ever mentioned I wanted a fight. You need to focus on getting stronger. I would just be taking up your time."

"But fighting with you would be still be training," Ichigo pointed out, ignoring his discomfort.

"No it wouldn't," Masaki shook her head, bangs swaying across her forehead. "I just want to spar without releasing my katana."

Ichigo eyed her considering her words. Minutes ago, he had seen excitement in her eyes at the prospect of fighting him, and now she was relinquishing the chance. He didn't understand why, now that he thought about it she was going to the Soul Society. Perhaps she had forgotten too, and now she was offering him a chance to take his words back. He couldn't do that though. Even if he technically wasn't her otou-san yet, someday he would be despite how mind boggling the concept was. The things he said were something an otou-san should never say to his daughter.

"I already said that I'll fight you, so I will. I'm not changing my mind about that. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did especially after…the, um, DNA results… and if sparring is what you want to make up for it, then I'll do it. We can always spar after the war—" Ichigo froze, his amber eyes burning with realization.

"Okay, Kurosaki-san."

Masaki's gaze moved from him toward the ground where she spotted Yachiru running.

_After the war? Wait a minute…Aizen will be defeated._

Subconsciously, he knew this —Masaki's appearance was proof enough—he just hadn't focused on that particular fact. Aizen would be defeated; the thought sent his heart pumping.

Suddenly Yachiru appeared in front of them. Ichigo watched in amazement as she flipped in mid air over Masaki, who stared at her surprised, descended upon her back, grabbed hold of her shoulders for support, and poked her head over Masaki's right shoulder in one fluid motion.

"Mini Ichi, Ichi, are you guys still playing?" Yachiru asked eagerly. Masaki shifted her head to glance at the girl.

"No, we're not," Masaki told her. "He's leaving and I'm going to the Soul Society once the taichōs are finished with their meeting."

"You are? How come?"

"The sōtaichō ordered me there."

"I wanna come too. There's many things we can play there, and we can eat candy. I have a lot of candy at Byakushi's house."

"Byakushi?" Ichigo repeated, chuckling slightly. Earlier, he had been too stunned to think about Yachiru's nickname for the Sixth Division taichō. She sure had a way with nicknames.

"What do you mean you have candy at Byakuya's house?" Ichigo wondered. He doubted the noble would ever let the Eleventh Division fukutaichō inside his manor; he wasn't the type to have patience toward children and their behavior.

"I store some of my candy there. Byakushi's house is the headquarters of the Shinigami Women's Association. We have secret tunnels there so we can have our meetings," Yachiru explained.

"What is the Shinigami Women's Association?" the substitute Shinigami wondered.

"It's a pointless organization—" Masaki started.

"No, it's not," Yachiru interrupted, frowning. "It's a fun club for female Shinigami where we eat candy and snacks and make money. I like making money; it means I get more candy and toys."

"I meant to say pointless in the sense that it's only about having fun," Masaki apologized.

"What else would it be about?" Yachiru asked.

"I don't know, Yachiru-chan."

"Don't worry, Mini Ichi, you'll see how fun it is. Even though you're still young, I'll give you permission to join since I'm the president."

Ichigo stared at Yachiru. He couldn't believe she really thought Masaki was a baby. Since when do babies resemble a seventeen to eighteen year old female, carry a Zanpakutō, and know shunpo? Did she think Shinigami instinctively knew these things? Then again, there was Yachiru, who looked like a little kid, yet was Kenpachi's fukutaichō and apparently the president of the Shinigami Women's Association. How in the world did that happen?

"If you say so Yachiru-chan, but I doubt they'll be time for meetings. It's war time," Masaki reminded the young girl, and glancing at Ichigo said, "Kurosaki-san you can leave now."

"Why don't you call Ichi tou-chan?" Yachiru asked. Ichigo blushed.

"I told you Yachiru-chan, I'm not a baby—"

"You're bigger than a baby, but he's still your tou-chan, Mini Ichi," Yachiru pointed out.

"I don't call him that because"— Masaki looked thoughtful for a moment— "we're playing a game. Just like you like giving people nicknames, we aren't going by proper names. I'm calling him Kurosaki-san and he's calling me Mai."

"Okay, but that's kind of weird," Yachiru said. "You should call him Ichi-chan."

"I like Kurosaki-san, and he does too, right?" Masaki turned to Ichigo for support.

"Y-Yeah," he nodded, glad that Masaki had been able to come up with an explanation.

"Why did you pick the name Mai, Ichi?" Yachiru wondered.

"Um…"Ichigo raised a hand to his head and began to scratch the back of his head.

"Because it means brightness," Masaki supplied.

Yachiru smiled. "Good choice, Ichi."

"Thanks, Yachiru," Ichigo muttered, dropping his arm to his side.

It was true the name Mai did mean brightness, and it also meant dance. He was glad her alias was proving to be useful for reasons other than his inability to say her true name. Yachiru was too curious…too observant… He had to admit it was lucky that Masaki had chosen that name as her moniker when they met for the first time. It was close to her real name, yet it labeled one of her distinguishing features. She was definitely good at inventing stories… The thought brought to mind Rukia's sob stories and excuses, which he had never really considered as good but at least people would buy them.

"Well, Kurosaki-san, you should get going," Masaki said.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Where are you going, Ichi?"

"To my house."

"I wanna come," Yachiru said excitedly.

"No, Yachiru-chan, you can't go. He needs to rest. How about you and I play a game inside the hospital?"

"I'm bored of that place," Yachiru said. "I wanna see Ichi's house. C'mon let's go, Ichi, Mini Ichi!" She urged when neither orange haired Shinigami failed to a stir.

"But, Yachiru-chan, I need to stay here because once the taichōs' meeting is done, I'll be leaving," Masaki said, turning to look at the young girl.

"They're still in the meeting; Gramps probably has a lot of boring stuff to tell them. Let's go, don't worry, we'll make it back in time."

Masaki turned her gaze toward the hospital, then back to Yachiru and suggested, "How about we just take a quick walk around here?"

"But I really want to see Ichi's house!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"There really isn't anything to see, Yachiru," Ichigo said. "It's not even my real house, this is a fake town, remember. It's just a house like any other."

Technically, it wasn't just a house like any other, his house was the Kurosaki Clinic, but Yachiru didn't need to know that.

"But I wanna see where it is, so Ken-chan and I can visit you," Yachiru persisted.

Ichigo sweat dropped; that's what he was afraid of. Fake house though it was, he didn't feel like seeing it demolished if it could be avoided. He was well aware that Kenpachi had tried looking for him a couple of days ago, but that he ended up getting lost.

"But if you come to the Soul Society with me, then you won't be able to visit it," Masaki reminded the young Shinigami girl.

Ichigo hoped Yachiru would give up. He knew Masaki was trying to get her mind off coming to his house; she had no power to make that decision.

"But I still wanna see it!" Yachiru said, after thinking about Masaki's words.

"Fine, let's go," Ichigo muttered, seeing that the Eleventh Division fukutaichō wasn't going to yield.

"Yay!" Yachiru cheered.

"But it's going to be a quick look, okay, Yachiru-chan," Masaki warned the young girl. Yachiru nodded enthusiastically and began to tap Masaki's back with the palms of her tiny hands impatiently.

"Let's go," Yachiru urged.

* * *

Familiar buildings met Ichigo's gaze as he jumped effortlessly from one point to the other. Beside him, Yachiru clung to Masaki, her usual carefree grin lighting her face as her eyes eagerly scanned the town. Masaki was also staring at the buildings below. He had been worried that Yachiru would start asking embarrassing questions, but her focus shifted temporarily to some recently damaged buildings that they passed over—most likely, because of the Hollow attacks that Ishida had mentioned that occurred last night—and then to asking questions about things in the real world.

The hospital wasn't that far from his house with shunpo, but Yachiru kept insisting that they stop and look at everything that piqued her interest. She kept talking about what Kenpachi had said they were; apparently, she had bugged him for answers too, but his answers were way off. Neither had ever been to the real world. Which he had to say was a good thing.

"What's that?" Yachiru pointed to a large red square with two smaller gray squares within it that curved inward and had handles.

"It's a mail box," Ichigo explained. "People use it to send letters."

The bubble gum haired Shinigami seemed unimpressed, her eyes already looking for something more interesting.

"Oooh, what's that?" Yachiru asked, pointing to some vending machines that were against the wall of a building down the other end of the street.

"It's more vending machines, Yachiru-chan," Masaki answered this time.

"Really, I wanna see what those machines have, Mini Ichi," Yachiru said, grinning.

They had already encountered various vending machines, and despite the fact, she couldn't eat anything, Yachiru wanted to see what they contained. She found it odd yet interesting that these machines contained a variety of snacks; she hadn't seen them during her trip with Kenpachi. She kept breaking them just in case they had something real, ignoring their protests.

Masaki landed in front of them, and Yachiru immediately jumped off her back and proceeded to inspect the machines. Ichigo landed neatly beside them.

"What do these machines have?" Yachiru pointed to the first one.

"Sodas," Ichigo replied. He had already explained the concept of sodas to her.

"And this one?" She moved her finger to the next one.

"They all sell drinks, Yachiru," Ichigo replied, taking a quick glance of the four machines.

Walking in front of the machines, Yachiru's gaze eagerly swept over them, and then she punched through the glass of the third machine and grabbed an aluminum can. Ichigo winced. He really wished she would quit doing that. It was unfortunate that there weren't any snacks or drinks available for her to eat. Although he had to admit, he was scared of seeing Yachiru on a sugar high.

"What flavor is it?" Yachiru asked, as she handed it to Ichigo.

"Peach."

She took it back and shook it. Hearing nothing, she threw it on the ground. The can rolled coming to a halt as Masaki's waraji intercepted its path. Masaki bent down to pick it up, and stared at it. Yachiru was already studying the other machines.

"I haven't seen this drink in…over forty years," she mused to herself, but Ichigo heard her.

Turning her head, Masaki found herself staring into Ichigo's surprised amber orbs. He quickly averted his gaze. He knew she was a Shinigami, that she was probably much older than she looked, but just how old was she? Was she a150 years old like Rukia was?

And wait a minute, she actually knew what a drink was—what hair dye was? She didn't seem to be as clueless as Rukia or the other Shinigami.

He heard the can drop, and he inwardly cursed himself for looking away. He hadn't really spoken to her since they left the hospital. He had been too busy playing tour guide to Yachiru, and Masaki would just answer whatever Yachiru asked her, humoring her in whatever she found interesting.

"Yachiru-chan, where are you going?" Masaki called out.

Ichigo turned his head to the right and saw Yachiru happily running down the street, and moving on to the next one. It seemed that she had grown bored of the vending machines.

"C'mon, Mini Ichi, Ichi, let's look at what else is here," the young Shinigami replied, over her shoulder.

Masaki sighed. She walked past Ichigo, who fell in step beside her.

"So much for taking a quick look," Ichigo said, breaking the silence.

"I know," Masaki said.

Ichigo could see Yachiru pausing occasionally to look at the signs adhered to the shops, then moving on to the next one. Shifting his head slightly to glance at Masaki, he said, "You've been to the real world before, right?"

"Hai, I've visited," Masaki responded.

There was a beat before Ichigo said, "Things aren't as surprising to you as they are to Yachiru."

"Not to the same degree no," Masaki said. "Although I'm sure if this were the real Karakura, there would be many things that would surprise me. Things are different now, and I don't remember everything that I've seen in the past."

Ichigo felt stupid for saying that. Of course, they would be.

"My parents taught me about the World of the Living," Masaki said. "We used to go when I was younger whenever they managed to get time off. I used to enjoy the trips even though it was annoying to always get stared at by humans."

Ichigo found the idea of Rukia teaching Masaki about human things laughable, but he could definitely envision the stares they would receive if humans were to see all three of them. He was no stranger to stares; he'd been stared at all his life, even beaten up because of his orange locks. To think if Masaki had been born in the real world, she would have been completely ostracized.

"People are annoying with their stares," Ichigo said knowingly, as they crossed the street.

"Mini Ichi, Ichi, you guys are so slow! Hurry up!" Yachiru shouted, standing in front of a flower shop.

"We're coming, Yachiru-chan," Masaki said, eying the young girl. "Just stay there. We really need to get going." Yachiru ignored her and kept exploring. Turning to Ichigo, Masaki said, "My otou-san would always get mad if people stared too much and talked about us. The people had no idea they were my parents because they didn't look old enough to be—At first, my parents wouldn't use gigais that would make them look older—so people would think we were siblings. I first started going to the World of the Living when I was just a bit older than you, maybe twenty years old. People would think my otou-san and I dyed our hair, and that my okaa-san and I were wearing contacts."

"So that's how you learned about hair dye?" Ichigo stated more than asked.

"No, my otou-san had already told me about it before I had ever visited the Material World," Masaki said, gazing out on the road before her. "I used to hate being stared at by the other kids growing up, by people… I used to wish I could change my hair," she admitted. "My otou-san told me about hair dye one day when I was really upset. He told me about how he used to get picked on when he was a kid because of his hair. He explained that he learned to ignore them, and that I had to do that as well. He offered to get me hair dye if that's what I really wanted, but it wouldn't really change anything, it wouldn't really hide who I was, I had to learn to ignore people which is what I ended up doing."

Ichigo stared at Masaki surprised.

"Yachiru-chan!" Masaki yelled, as the ground shook beneath them, and the sound of broken glass and debris reached their ears.

Ichigo hastily turned his gaze to the scene before him. Up ahead, a large reddish brown Hollow with two arms jutting out from his sides in addition to his front and hind legs, had burst out of a building. He was snarling, snapping his jaws at Yachiru, who shunpoed to the top of his head. The creature threw his head back, and Yachiru slipped off slightly, leaping into the air to find herself in one of the Hollow's arms that had quickly snaked its way around her waist.

"Yachiru!" Ichigo yelled, as he grabbed Zangetsu.

Masaki had her katana already in her hands, but before either Shinigami moved, Yachiru said, "Let go of me!" and bit down on the Hollow's arm. The arm shook as blood poured out from the wound, and the creature howled in pain, but Yachiru did not release her hold until she felt the Hollow's grip slacken against her body.

Spitting out the blood and wiping her mouth, Yachiru said as she leapt away from Hollow, "You taste nasty."

Feet touching the ground, Yachiru started to run when the Hollow's uninjured arm extended as though it were made of clay, to try to reach her.

The arm flew in the air.

"Don't even think of getting near her," Ichigo said, hovering in the air between the monster and the pink haired girl.

"Are you okay, Yachiru-chan?" Masaki asked, standing a couple of feet away, Zanpakutō still clutched in her hands.

Yachiru nodded, and ran towards her. "Now, I have nasty Hollow taste in my mouth. I need candy to make it go away."

"Gomen nasai, I don't have candy but—" Masaki whirled around, slicing through a Hollow that had appeared behind her. "If we go back to the hospital, you can get something to drink."

"But we still haven't gone to Ichi's house yet," Yachiru reminded her. "I still want to see it."

Masaki glanced around, then snapped her head upward when she heard shouts coming from the rooftop, followed by the distinct roar of a beast.

"Fine, let's go but this time we're going straight to his house, okay?" Masaki said sternly, as she faced Yachiru. The young girl readily agreed.

Having dealt with his opponent, Ichigo was glancing at the roof of one of the buildings across from him. He saw flashes of black —Shinigami—fighting a large Hollow.

"Kurosaki-san, let's go. Let them deal with the Hollow," Masaki said, sheathing her Zanpakutō.

Yachiru leapt over her and settled on her back.

"Okay, let's go," he said.

* * *

As soon as Ichigo had opened the door to his house, Yachiru had jumped off Masaki's back and raced around the house, fervently going through every room, hardly giving Ichigo time to catch up with her to explain each room.

They were now standing by the door leading to his room. The final room in the hurried tour he had given Yachiru and Masaki. He had felt odd just days before, when he and his friends started living here, because his belongings, his oyaji, and sisters were clearly absent, but now he felt even weirder with the presence of the mischievous fukutaichō and his future daughter. He'd caught glimpses of curiosity in the latter's eyes as they flounced from room to room, reinforcing his theory that she had probably never been here before. He didn't have the opportunity to ask her if she had taken notice of his house earlier, but he had a feeling she hadn't.

"And this is my room," he said, pushing the door open.

Yachiru shot through like a pink bullet, excitedly glanced at the room, and then launched herself onto his bed. Bouncing on his bed, Yachiru said, "Your room is so small, Ichi."

"No, it's not, it's fine," he said annoyed, as he stepped into the room after Masaki entered.

"Yes it is," Yachiru said, taking noticing of his desk, and his closed closet. "This whole house is too small for you. Because there's no way you, Mini Ichi, and her kaa-chan will be able to fit here if you live with your tou-chan and your sisters. Are you finally moving to the Soul Society, Ichi? "

Ichigo turned red.

"Is that why you're going to the Soul Society, Mini Ichi?"

"Hai, Yachiru-chan," Masaki answered. "I'll be living there."

Yachiru grinned happily. "It's going to be so much fun, now that you'll be living there."

Masaki gave the young girl a small smile, before glancing out the window. Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo thought he saw the briefest flicker of something like disappointment and worry in Masaki's eyes but it was gone before he could be sure.

He suddenly felt bad. All this time he had been thinking about what it meant to have her here, but it must be difficult for her, being away from everything she knew.

_As much as I hate this…I have to stay and wait until one day I can return back to my time._

"Ken-chan will be really happy to have you there," Yachiru added, sparing a glance at Ichigo as she flew upwards toward the ceiling.

"Yachiru-chan, that's enough, we should go now," Masaki said, after a couple of moments passed, and Yachiru still hadn't ceased her bouncing.

"It's time to go back now," Masaki said. "You already saw his house."

"Okay, Mini Ichi," Yachiru said, landing on the floor in front of Ichigo. "It was fun coming to your house, Ichi."

Ichigo just nodded and made a move to follow the female Shinigami when Masaki said, "It's okay, Kurosaki-san. We can find our way out."

"Bye, Ichi," Yachiru said, latching herself once again to Masaki's back.

"Bye, Kurosaki-san," Masaki said, as she met his gaze.

"Bye, Mai," he said.

He stood by the window watching as Masaki and Yachiru disappeared from view, his mind reeling from everything that had happened today. Slowly he moved towards his bed and dropped himself onto it, allowing his sore body to adjust to the cushion his bed provided.

He sighed, closed his eyes briefly, and then reopened them. He wasn't going to get any sleep, and he knew it. He couldn't not when so much had happened in a matter of hours since he heard her utter those words.

* * *

**Quickly Glossary**

**Hadō 1:** **Shō**- Thrust

**Katana- **sword

**Tou-chan**-daddy

**Waraji- **sandals made from straw

**Hai- **yes

**Otou-san- **father

**Okaa-san- **mother

**Gomen nasai- **sorry

**Kaa-chan- **mommy

**Please be kind review. They feed my muse, which means I'll write faster.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or the name Kurosaki Masaki, both are owned by Tite Kubo. I merely own my OC under the name of Mai.

**Feedback: **Reviews feed my muse, which means I can write faster. Please review. No flames though. Thank you to all reviewers for making this my second fic ever to reach over a 100 reviews and for making the last chapter the most reviewed ever in my writing endeavors with 14 reviews. A heartfelt thanks to you guys and to everyone who reads my fic (I hope to hear from you guys eventually).

Thank you **Draven NightHawk **for steering me into what I wanted to write for this chapter.

**AN: **Sorry, for the delay in getting this chapter out, life got in the way. This chapter will elaborate on the transmigration cycle. Kubo has never bothered to truly explain it. It seems that we tend to assume it works as it normally would with people dying and entering the Soul Society with no recollection of their past and looking as they did when they died. Yuichi Shibata, the soul that was in the parakeet Sado saved, remembers Sado when he's in the Soul Society. It might be an error on Kubo's part or it's simply because it's possible for spirits to retain their memories as a Plus (not their human lives) prior to the konsō. Another explanation could be that souls temporarily remember their past.

Later on the series, when Rukia and Orihime are training to prepare for the Winter War Ukitake comments to Hisagi that Orihime could possibly be a Shinigami when it's her time to enter the Soul Society. This statement seems to imply that people can retain their youth when they die of old age. I suppose this is what has inspired the idea that if a person is spiritually endowed as a human then they can retain their youth in the afterlife even if they die at an old age (I have no idea if people had already thought of it before that manga chapter, but it could be possible. People are very creative). At any rate, that idea has certainly become fanon by now and this is just my take on the transmigration cycle.

* * *

Twisting Sode no Shirayuki to the side, Rukia managed to swipe away Tsubaki, preventing the fairy from nicking the right sleeve of her shihakushō further. Already she had a tear below and above the spot where Orihime's attack had just grazed her arm and tears on both legs of her hakama.

Brows contracting, Rukia's violet gaze caught sight of the next incoming attack, and she leapt avoiding it, but Tsubaki spun around, following her, and she was forced to turn and brush the fairy aside once more as though batting away an incoming glowing fly.

Rukia landed on the ground, mentally urging herself to focus. Her carelessness had prevented her from reacting quickly enough to deflect the auburn haired girl's earlier attacks. She could have done so had her mind been completely tuned to her opponent.

For the past half an hour, she had been urging Orihime to draw upon her desire to get stronger, so that she could use her Koten Zanshun attack effectively. The healer had seemed to be having trouble getting her act together—she had continued to be unusually quiet on their way to their training spot— but now she was the one struggling to keep her mind on training.

Thoughts of everything that had occurred kept resurfacing in her mind, thwarting her best attempts to remain alert. She couldn't help it, no matter how hard she tried to put up a shield against them, they barreled through.

Knowing what her future held in store for her was one thing, but having her future daughter remain here in the past was even more unexpected and unfortunate. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for the young woman's plight, however, she was confident Urahara Kisuke would succeed where Kurotsuchi-taichō hadn't. Of course, that would have to wait until later.

What unnerved her though she knew it was nothing compared to Masaki's situation was the prospect of talking to Ichigo. Dread filled her at the thought. It was clear he didn't want to be near her at the moment, but they couldn't avoid each other forever. After Kusajishi-fukutaichō had fled the cafeteria with Masaki in tow and Ichigo had gotten over his shock about the fact that everyone knew about Masaki, he had quickly said he needed to rest, reverted back to avoiding her gaze, and left.

When she left the cafeteria with the others, she had been surprised to see Ichigo playing shunpo tag with the fukutaichōs and Masaki. She doubted he had been a willing participant; the Eleventh Division fukutaichō must have had something to do with it just like she basically kidnapped Masaki and forced her to play with her. The brief moments she had watched them play, Ichigo never even bothered to look in her direction or the others.

She understood he was embarrassed. She was too. She didn't like the idea that everyone knew either, but it was too late, the knowledge was out there.

She had no idea what to say to him. What was there to say? Apparently, they had a future together despite how hard it was for him to believe Masaki could actually be his future daughter—No, she knew his anger hadn't been because of that. Barely over an hour had passed since he found out he had been wrong about Masaki, he was obviously still processing the truth since he hadn't let her news affect his training. She was glad he had been able to concentrate; regaining control of his Hollow was important after all.

She couldn't help but wonder though what he thought of their future now that he accepted who Masaki was and had seen it with his own eyes. She was curious about what he had seen when Masaki's Zanpakutō resonated. She knew, of course, it must have been a fight between Masaki and the future Ichigo but still it was a glimpse into the future….

She wasn't sure how she felt about it. The shock she had initially felt had worn off and talking to Masaki had stirred in her curiosity about what her life was like, but she couldn't really put a word on how she felt knowing she would marry Ichigo someday.

Ichigo was her nakama. The first true nakama she had ever since she'd lost touch with Renji, lost Kaien-dono…. She'd never imagined she'd ever give her powers to a human let alone be his nakama, especially not when he appeared to be an annoying, brash orange haired brat. She now knew there was more to him than that, but still she had never let the thought cross her mind that their comradeship would ever be more.

How could she? He was a human. Her focus had been on completing her Shinigami duties even if it was through Ichigo; she always knew her time was limited in the Material World. She had felt bad burdening with him those responsibilities but she knew it had to be done until she recovered her powers or at least that's what she had hoped.

Leaving him drenched in blood on the street the night she was taken by her nii-san and Renji, she had hoped and prayed that he would survive, but she had never expected to ever see him again. Her soul had been consumed by guilt, knowing she had been the cause of his suffering, his death.

Relief had flooded through her upon discovering he had survived, although she had been annoyed he had put his life in danger once again for her. She couldn't believe he would obtain Shinigami powers of his own and risk his life for hers, and yet he did and for that she would always be indebted to him. When he left the Soul Society, she figured she'd never see him unless she was ever assigned to Karakura again or until he died.

She didn't think he would be dragged into this war and that they would discover that a future together awaited them years from now. She'd never considered what her future would be like after this war was over. All this time, her focus had been on rescuing Inoue and staying alive. She supposed the only future she had ever thought of was going back to the life she had always lived before she had met Ichigo: a lonely, endless path stretching out before her with no real direction. No, maybe it wouldn't have been that lonely since Renji has reappeared in her life again. She also imagined that perhaps somewhere down the line the Kuchiki elders would want her married.

Like she had told Inoue, she had never considered the idea of marriage. She had never been interested in any men nor had they ever been interested in her. Not that that mattered. She knew when she became a noble that love wouldn't play a role in her marriage, it would be done for the interests of the clan. Obviously, her marriage wouldn't be like that. Ichigo was not of noble stock. He would marry her because he wanted to, because he cared, no _loved _her.

She felt an odd sensation in her stomach at the thought as she prepared to fire a Kidō spell at Orihime. No one had ever loved her. Sure, there was Renji, whom she always felt had treated her like a sister and had probably loved her as such just as she had always loved him as a brother, but that was the only limited love that had ever been directed upon her. It wasn't the same as being loved by a man.

With Ichigo it appeared, she would know what love was and what it felt like to have a family. She would truly have a future, not just her Shinigami duties or an arranged marriage. It was unnerving yet reassuring to know this.

The idea of an arranged marriage had never appealed to her, but nonetheless she felt weird knowing she would wed Ichigo because she would reciprocate his feelings. Moreover, regardless of how she would feel for him, how was it that she would manage to get married to him? It was definitely not a union Nii-sama or the clan would approve of.

Masaki had assured her everything worked out for them and that her Nii-sama eventually approved, but if her Nii-sama's current reaction was anything to go by, he would probably be very displeased at first. The clan members would also view their union with disdain. The Kuchiki Clan had never liked her admittance into their family. To them she had always been a filthy Rukongai commoner. No matter how hard she tried to fit in, they could hardly contain the disgust in their eyes and faces when she was within their presence. She knew the single reason they tolerated her existence was because of Nii-sama.

Marrying Ichigo would only enrage them, or perhaps, make them happy that she would leave the clan out of her own volition. She knew very well that the Kuchiki Clan's rule when it came to marriage was that everyone married into the great noble house, but it seemed that she would marry out of the clan and take on Ichigo's last name. Masaki had called herself Kurosaki Masaki. Nii-sama seemed to guess as much, which is why he had told her yesterday that Ichigo would take on the Kuchiki name when they married. Apparently, he was determined for her to remain in the Kuchiki Clan despite knowing she would marry Ichigo.

She could only imagine the arguments that had ensued or rather will ensue over that. She couldn't imagine Ichigo wanting to become a Kuchiki or trying to behave like one either. Would he even bother to court her properly? He knew nothing of nobility etiquette. Maybe, she would teach him. Lack of proper courting would surely bother Nii-sama just as much as the fact that she would be leaving the clan.

She found it amazing that he would still talk to her after accepting her marriage to someone born out of nobility. Rules were important to him and associating himself with her would definitely be considered improper. The mere fact that a Kuchiki would yet again marry a so-called commoner would be looked down upon. He had acted always acted aloof towards her, but she had to admit his behavior towards her has changed ever since he saved her from Ichimaru Gin and revealed to her the real reason he had adopted her into his clan. If he would still talk to her even then and accept Masaki as his niece, did that mean their relationship would improve further? Would he really see her as his imouto-san?

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime cried out, as her shield negated the raven haired Shinigami's attack and the force of the blast threw her back leaving her disoriented enough for Tsubaki to follow through and cut her shoulder.

Rukia fell to the ground, clutching her right shoulder with her free hand while her other hand grasped her katana.

"Kuchiki-san!" the healer said, rushing towards her friend's side.

Rukia glanced away from her injury to stare into the healer's worried gaze, as she settled herself into a kneeling position beside her.

"I-It's okay, Inoue," she said, looking down at her hand, which was covered with traces of blood from where her fingers had touched her wound. "You did well in blocking my attack and using your Koten Zanshun attack."

Noticing a guilty glint in Orihime's eyes, Rukia smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry about it, let's just continue training."

She made a move to stand up, but Orihime stopped her. "Are you sure, you don't want me to heal your wounds, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, it's okay. That can wait until we're finished."

She quickly bounded to her feet. While she knew her thoughts were affecting her concentration, there was no denying that Inoue's attacks had definitely improved in the last ten minutes. She could detect there was a renewed sense of sharpness in her attacks at times. The cut in her shoulder had definitely been deeper than that of any others inflicted by Tsubaki. Inoue's aim had been true.

She began to walk away from Orihime to put some distance between them. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, she prepared her fighting stance. Watching Orihime climb to her feet and stand across from her, Rukia couldn't help but detect that maybe the healer still seemed bothered by the damage she had done. She knew Inoue was determined to improve her fighting skills and that she was aware of the risks involved, but her caring nature still affected her. She couldn't help but always remind Inoue that it was okay for her to injure her.

"Is something the matter, Inoue?" Rukia asked. "You know, that was a really good attack. You shouldn't feel guilty about it."

"Arigato, Kuchiki-san. I-I know. It's part of training, right?" Orihime smiled brightly, earning a nod from Rukia.

She glanced at the petite girl for a moment, wishing she could tell her what bothered her, but instead she called upon her powers in order to continue their training. It wasn't the fact that she had hurt her friend that bothered her—she had hurt her before in their other training sessions—it was the intent behind her attack. Rukia had been telling her to find her resolve, to concentrate on fighting for what mattered most to her, to treat her as an enemy so that she could do her best attacking offensively.

When they had begun their training, she couldn't really focus and had kept wondering how was it her friend could maintain her focus while knowing her future daughter was here. Surely, she had to be thinking about it; her own mind had continued to be plagued by thoughts of the news. She had to admit there were times she felt Kuchiki-san's mind wasn't truly on their training, because she felt she could have done better in deflecting her attacks. However, as she pondered this and watched Kuchiki-san try to stay as focused as possible on their training, she found herself doing her best to shut out her thoughts or at least managing to use some of them to fuel her attacks. That is where her guilt laid.

Striving to find her resolve to use Tsubaki had caused her to inadvertently focus on her feelings of jealousy for Kuchiki-san. While they seemed to allow her to wield Tsubaki with more attacking intent, she hated the idea of relying on those emotions. She was trying her best to come to grip with her emotions, but it was difficult even if she was busying herself with training.

"Inoue, are you sure you're okay? That attack was half-hearted compared to the last one," Rukia said, watching as Tsubaki returned to her mistress.

"She's right you know," the impish fairy said, annoyed.

"I'm okay, Kuchiki-san. I'll try harder," she promised. "Gomen nasai, Tsubaki-kun."

"Tch," was the fairy's response.

"Okay, Inoue. You've been doing well so far, so keep it up."

"Not really, but I'll keep doing what I can," Orihime said.

"Yes, you have," Rukia said firmly. "You might have had trouble at the beginning of training, but these last couple of attacks have definitely held attacking intent. You need to keep attacking that way, okay, Inoue? Keep focusing on that feeling."

Orihime stared at Rukia surprised.

"What is it, Inoue?"

"Uh, n-nothing. I'll keep doing that," she nodded. Seeing that Rukia was going to question her further, Orihime quickly changed the subject. "Do you think Kurosaki-kun is finally talking to Masaki-chan? He seemed to be having trouble being around her, but maybe now that he's playing with her and the others, he'll feel better about talking to her. I mean he didn't even get a chance to talk to her because Yachiru-chan came, but maybe he now is."

Rukia froze. She had been relieved that the healer had been relatively quiet on the way here because frankly she had no desire to discuss Masaki or Ichigo. Even when the girl had tried to talk, she had made sure to direct the conversation about their training. Now, it looked, as though, she couldn't avoid the conversation.

"I-I don't know," she stammered. "I mean he should talk to her. He needs to apologize to her," she said more confidently, remembering Ichigo's behavior and words.

She didn't care what Masaki had said, the idiot needed to apologize properly to her… He needed to make up for what he had said to her… She hoped he had mustered the courage to do that while they were playing. No, perhaps, afterwards because he probably wouldn't have bothered to talk to her in front of everyone. It didn't matter when he did it, but he had to do it.

"I think Kurosaki-kun already apologized when they were on the roof top. I'm sure he felt guilty when he realized she really was his daughter from the future."

"He did apologize," Rukia confirmed, "but he still needs to do more than that. He shouldn't have acted that way letting his emotions get the best of him. He was being stupid. As if Aizen would bother doing a trick like that."

"I-I think Kurosaki-kun will try to make up for what he did. It's just the kind of person he is."

"He better," Rukia muttered.

There was a pause before Orihime hesitantly asked, "Kuchiki-san, what do you think about Masaki-chan?"

Rukia stared at her. "I-I don't know. She' s…smart and creative. She managed to makes us believe her stories."

"She's also very pretty," Orihime added.

"She is," Rukia agreed softly.

"She got that all from you along with her eyes," the healer commented quietly, prompting twin spots of pink to appear on Rukia's cheeks. "She obviously got Kurosaki-kun's hair color and his skin color. I-It's amazing, isn't it?" Orihime asked, the slightest tremor in her voice. "People always wonder what their future and kids will look like, but now you and Kurosaki-kun don't have to."

Rukia could feel her blush darken slightly and her hand tighten around her katana's hilt in discomfort. She didn't like the way this conversation as heading.

"W-Well, we know now, but it doesn't really matter anyway," Rukia said.

Wrinkling her brow, Orihime stared at her perplexed. "W-Why, wouldn't it matter, Kuchiki-san? Masaki-chan is your future daughter and Kurosaki-kun will be your h-husband."

"I-I didn't mean it like that Inoue. Of course, it does matter. What I meant was that it doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things because Masaki won't be born until years from now. Ichigo and I won't…We won't be t-t-together until he lives out his life. He'll forget eventually forget her—"

"But, Kuchiki-san, how can you say that? How can Kurosaki-kun wait until he lives out his life to be with you? He'll be old by the time he enters the Soul Society," Orihime said, looking shocked.

"Not necessarily. A soul is supposed to be the true reflection of a person's heart. Regardless of the body's current stage in death, a soul can undergo a process of metamorphosis projecting an image that best reflects who that person is. In some people, their soul merely changes to their youthful form while others take on an older form. There have been cases where souls have become something else entirely although this is rare. I had never seen anyone fitting that description until I saw Komamura-taichō. The few times I've seen him he had always hid his face and body. It's only recently after Aizen's treason was uncovered that he's shown his true self," Rukia explained. "Generally, most souls do resemble their living bodies at the point of death, but I think in the case of Ichigo it won't be like that. For a human, he has an incredible amount of reiryoku. It will play a role in maintaining his youth even in his death as an old man. I think the best reflection of his soul would be one that demonstrates his strength."

Orihime was quiet as she absorbed the information.

"Inoue, we should get back to training," Rukia said.

"I don't think that'll happen, Kuchiki-san," Orihime said quietly. "I don't think Kurosaki-kun would wait until he dies to be with you. He's already a substitute Shinigami and he cares about you…"

"I-Inoue, I don't think the Gotei 13 would allow him to become a true Shinigami," Rukia said, blushing once again. "He's still human. He'll eventually need to stop acting as a substitute Shinigami and concentrate on living a normal life while he can. B-Besides, we're just nakama."

"B-But you obviously will become more," Inoue reminded her.

"I-In time yes, but I don't think we should focus on the future. It will happen when it does. For now, we have to focus on getting stronger so that we can be prepared for what lies ahead in this war, Inoue. It's not over yet."

"O-Okay, Kuchiki-san," Orihime agreed after a few moments.

* * *

Yachiru watched amazed as energy flowed from Masaki's fingers and coalesced and hardened into a large, round shape the size of a volleyball over the palm of her right hand. She was sitting beside the orange haired woman on the white tiled floor of the hospital lobby adorned with miniature crosses, back turned against the numerous chairs filling the room. They had arrived a few minutes ago and sensing the presence of the taichōs in a room floors above them indicating their meeting continued, they decided to stay there.

"Here you go, Yachiru-chan," Masaki said, stretching her arm in front of the young girl, offering her the reiryoku ball.

Yachiru smiled and grabbed it. "You're so smart, Mini Ichi. You already have good control of your reiryoku unlike Ichi," the pink haired girl giggled. "I didn't think Ichi's baby would be able to do that."

"You know, Yachiru-chan, I might have come here through a Senkaimon but I'm actually not a baby, I'm older than that."

"I know you're way bigger than a baby, but you're Ichi's new daughter so that makes you his baby," Yachiru said, examining the ball.

Masaki stared at her. "Even if I'm, it doesn't mean I wouldn't know how to control my reiryoku. That isn't genetic, Yachiru-chan."

"What does that mean?" Yachiru asked curiously.

"It means I didn't get that from him because he's my otou-san," Masaki explained.

"Oh," Yachiru said, understanding lighting her eyes, "but you did get his hair and you're strong too. You have your kaa-chan's eyes though." Spinning the ball on her finger, Yachiru suddenly looked excited as an idea struck her. "Hey, Mini Ichi, you should join my division. Ken-chan and I only accept strong people. Ichi can join too now that he's moving to the Soul Society."

"That's nice of you to offer Yachiru-chan, but I'm not joining your division," Masaki said, smiling at the young girl.

"Why not? You're not really part of Doggy's division, right?" Yachiru asked. She had only half-paid attention to the Seventh Division taichō's earlier message, but she was sure the young woman before her wasn't part of his division since yesterday they had made such a big deal about her.

Masaki's smile faltered. "N-No, I'm not."

"You wouldn't wanna be part of his division anyway. It's boring and weak. The Eleventh's the best," Yachiru said proudly.

"I think everyone feels that way about their division, Yachiru-chan."

"But the Eleventh Division is the best division," the young girl assured her. "We only accept the strongest people and we specialize in fighting."

"Your division does sound strong, but I'm still not joining yours or anyone else's," Masaki informed her.

"You have to join a division. All Shinigami have one," Yachiru said, placing the ball on her lap.

"I know, but I don't belong here…" Masaki said, her eyes lowering slightly before meeting Yachiru's confused gaze.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You just feel that way because you don't know anyone. You haven't even joined a division yet. C'mon, Mini Ichi, join mine. I'm sure Ken-chan wouldn't mind."

"It's not that, Yachiru-chan, it's just I…" Masaki paused, staring at the pink haired girl. She looked uncertain for a moment, then her eyes fell on her Zanpakutō resting in its sheath beside her right thigh. "I wouldn't fit in with your division anyway. I don't have a melee-type Zanpakutō.

"Ken-chan wouldn't care what kind of Zanpakutō you have as long as you fight well," Yachiru said knowingly.

"Even so, I still wouldn't fit in with your division. I have a different philosophy when it comes to fighting."

"But Mini Ichi," Yachiru protested.

"Gomen nasai, Yachiru-chan, but I can't join your division."

Disappointment flickered across the pink haired girl's face.

"But just because I can't join doesn't mean I can't play with you," Masaki reminded her, giving her a smile. "C'mon, Yachiru-chan, let's play a game with that ball. It'll be fun."

Yachiru stared at her and then eventually said, "Okay, Mini Ichi."

* * *

**Soul Society- Rukongai**

Faint moonlight streamed in through dark, dingy drapes hanging over a small window, casting white light upon Kei's somewhat pale and fatigued face. He was laying on a futon, eyelids shut tight. Sitting on his knees across from Kei in his own futon, Hiro watched his friend worriedly. Ryo slept in the futon on the other side of Kei.

Eating hadn't returned Kei's strength. It had only brought him temporary relief before the fatigue crept onto him once more, and his throat started to dry up and coughing became more frequent. Kei had tried to dismiss his symptoms as nothing again, but eventually he developed a headache and grew more tired, so they returned to the house.

He and Ryo had tried to keep him comfortable with water and had even enlisted the help of their neighbor, a kind woman in her early forties, to try to help him with his illness. She had prepared some remedies but while it lifted his spirits temporally, Kei was still rather tired and had spent of the rest of the day in bed. Their neighbor had assured him that he would be better in time.

Hiro couldn't help but have a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had had a strange feeling ever since a week ago they had encountered a Hollow while they were swimming in the river. They had been enjoying themselves splashing and relishing the feel of the cool water until a shadow appeared over them. For a moment, they had stared frozen in horror at the creature resembling an oddly distorted dragonfly with its white mask where two dark red, bulging eyes protruded and long, thin body and legs and glossy, gossamer wings, before Kei shouted for them to move when the creature began to descend toward the river.

Hiro had been scared, crying out along with Ryo as they swam after Kei. As the creature reached the surface, the wind brought about by the flapping of its wings sent Ryo to the opposite side of the river. He and Kei had stopped in their tracks, watching anxiously as their friend was swept to the other side and the Hollow lowered itself further to the water's edge. Ryo was crying out a couple of feet off to the side of the monster, but the Hollow didn't even look in his direction as it opened its abdomen and released what seemed like bluish, glowing particles upon the water. Hundreds of the little particles had danced around the water's surface as they slowly, sunk into its shimmering depths.

Hiro had had the impression it seemed to be laying its eggs. Kei had tried to tell Ryo to move but he seemed to be transfixed by the sight of the creature, who was too immersed in its task to even glance at him. As Kei kept shouting for Ryo to move and slowly edged toward where the Hollow and his friend were, the monster finally stopped releasing the particles and directed its piercing gaze at Kei. It then began to move and Hiro began to shout for Kei to swim away, but Kei just splashed water at it. The Hollow didn't seemed amused by this and had began to roar as it skimmed the river's surface, flying toward Kei. By then Ryo and Hiro, were shouting worriedly, unsure of what to do when luckily a Shinigami arrived. He had been a tall, dark haired man that had shot the creature with a Kidō spell, preventing him from attacking Kei. The man quickly shouted for Kei and Ryo to leave as he engaged the Hollow in combat and ultimately defeated him.

After that day, Hiro couldn't help but notice that Kei had gradually started to become fatigued and had even started to develop a small cough. Kei hadn't thought much about it saying it was just because his throat was dry (although there was a day his throat had hurt but he had chalked it up to not having enough water ) and had made sure to eat more and drink more whenever they could get their hands on food. He out of their group of friends was the only one who possessed reiryoku. It was normal for him to feel hunger after all.

Hiro had tried not to think about it since it didn't seem to be a big deal, but yesterday upon seeing his friend faint, he had a feeling it wasn't just because Kei wasn't getting enough food, that he could possibly be sick. Now it was clear Kei had been wrong and he, Hiro, had been right. Watching as Kei lay in bed, Hiro didn't like that he been right. He wished Kei would hurry up and feel better to quell his uneasiness.

* * *

**Quick Glossary**

**Imouto-san**- younger sister

**Reiryoku**- spiritual power/energy

**AN: **For those of you wondering how my explanation applies to Komamura. Well, Komamura is supposed to be a wolf although people confuse him for a dog and he looks more like a fox (I guess Kubo was modeling him after a Red Wolf). The wolf is a fiercely loyal animal. All canines are really. I'm thinking in his past life as a human he exhibited such strong loyalty that his soul manifested itself into a physical manifestation of loyalty—the wolf.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or the name Kurosaki Masaki, both are owned by Kubo Tite. My OC is owned under the name of Mai.

**Feedback: **Reviews motivate to write, so please review! No flames though. Thank you to all my reviewers you guys are amazing. Your response for the last chapter was even greater than the last and I'm truly grateful for your comments (I hope my anon readers will find their way back. Thanks!) They really do fuel my muse, so keep those comments coming! I'm also very grateful to all who read my fic.

**AN: **I have some art for you guys to check out! **KidRou** **aka Falconrukichi** had asked me a while back if she could draw Masaki and create art for this fic. I granted her permission and now she has produced some amazing artwork like I knew she would. Thank you **KidRou**! I dedicate this chapter to you! I have also uploaded artwork of my own based on Masaki's childhood flashback (Ch 10). Links for both artworks are my on profile, so please check them out!

* * *

Landing on the ground, Renji glanced at the entrance of the hospital spotting a head of flaming orange hair where a white crescent moon hairpin rested securing the top portion of a female Shinigami's hair while the rest of her hair flowed down to the middle of her back. She was standing beside the first pillar marking the hospital entrance walkway apparently conversing with someone.

His stomach constricted uneasily at the sight. There she was again, the Shinigami with the orange hair and violet eyes, the future _daughter_ of Ichigo and Rukia. While he now knew the truth of her origins, his mind and heart still hadn't quite come to the terms with the fact she really was from the future. He almost thought he had dreamt it up last night or at least had hoped it was a dream, but he had heard Komamura-taichō's earlier message and had figured if he bothered to go to the trouble of explaining her then she had be real, she had to be sticking around. There she was standing mere feet away. All he had to was walk towards the hospital and approach her.

"So that's her," he heard a voice speak on his right.

He turned his head. Standing to his right was Ikkaku, eyes keenly assessing the female Shinigami standing in the distance, his purple sheath over his shoulder. Yumichika appeared on his left a second later.

"Damn, she sure got Ichigo's reiryoku," Ikkaku commented in a low voice.

"She sure did," Renji muttered, his tattooed eyebrows quirking downward, taking note of her true reiryoku for the first time. Of course, she would hide it.

"Taichō class reiryoku," Ikkaku said.

Renji just nodded as Masaki suddenly turned her head, catching sight of them.

"Oh my," Yumichika gasped. "What alluring beauty. Her eyes are almost as beautiful as mine," he said, batting his eyelashes over his lavender orbs. "And while her hair is certainly like Ichigo's it definitely does more for her than it does for him."

Watching Renji frown, Ikkaku shot Yumichika a look to shut up just as a loud voice behind them declared, "Oi, what are you fools looking at?"

"A beautiful image," Yumichika said, rather dreamily.

"Che," Marechiyo muttered, eyes falling on Masaki, who was now sporting a young pink haired girl on her left shoulder carrying a reiryoku ball. "So, it's _her_. I don't see what the big deal is."

"You wouldn't know beauty if it hit you on the face," Yumichika declared, annoyed.

"What?" Marechiyo glared at him, as he moved to stand next to the connoisseur of beauty. "Of course, I know what beauty is, Ayasegawa, and it ain't—"

"Shut up, Ōmaeda," Ikkaku hissed, since the large fukutaichō wasn't bothering to lower his voice.

"Look, Mini Ichi! It's Fatty, Yun-Yun, Ren-Ren, and Pachinko head!" The four men turned at the sound of Yachiru's voice. Masaki was walking towards them while Yachiru excitedly pointed away as she labeled the men before them.

"Fatty?" Ōmaeda repeated annoyed. "I'm not fat; I'm just robust because I eat well unlike you."

"Whatever, Fatty," Yachiru said cheerily. "He's the fukutaichō of the Second Division," she explained to Masaki.

"That wasn't a proper introduction either, Kusajishi. I'm the fukutaichō of the Second Division and Corps Commander of the Patrol Unit of the Onmitsukidō, Ōmaeda Nikkōtarōemon Yoshiayamenosuke Marechiyo," Marechiyo said proudly.

"Otherwise known as Fatty," Yachiru told Masaki, prompting the large man to scowl and Ikkaku to snicker. "And that's Pachinko head—"

"Fukutaichō, quit callin' me that!" Ikkaku snapped, raising his purple sheath from his shoulder and into the air.

"Baldy is part of my division. He's the third seat," Yachiru continued on, oblivious to Ikkaku's annoyance, as her gaze turned to Masaki.

"Don't call me that either! I'm not bald!" This time Marechiyo was the one snickering.

"He likes to think he has hair, but he's really bald," Yachiru said in a low, conspiratorial tone as they stopped in front of the men.

"I'M NOT BALD! I DO HAVE HAIR!"

"See."

"I do have hair, I just shave," Ikkaku insisted as he lowered his head and pointed a finger at it.

Yachiru turned and said, "Looks bald to me. His head is as smooth and shiny as this ball, isn't it, Mini Ichi?" Yachiru said, holding her reiryoku ball out in front of her to prove her point.

Masaki stared at the ball and Ikkaku's head, both round surfaces gleamed underneath the sunlight.

"No, it's not, right?" Ikkaku asked Masaki, his head still bent. "You can tell I shave my hair, right?"

Before Masaki could reply, Yachiru leapt off her shoulder and landed on Ikkaku's head, slid off the surface, and maneuvered herself so that she was holding on to his shoulders while she slammed her reiryoku ball on his head as she said, "He's bald, isn't he?"

"Owww, Fukutaichō!" Ikkaku hollered as the ball exploded upon making contact with his head. Yachiru had slammed it so hard it disintegrated. "Why'd you do that, Fukutaichō?" Ikkaku demanded, clutching his aching head now adorned with burn marks.

The young girl was standing beside him unharmed, giving him an innocent grin. "I just wanted Mini Ichi to have the best view possible." Cocking her head to the side, she glanced at the aforementioned young woman, "So, did you take a good look? His head was as smooth as that ball, wasn't it?"

"Uh, I didn't get a chance to see, Yachiru-chan," Masaki said, "but it could be he just shaves closely."

Yachiru shook her head. "No, he is bald."

"I'm not!" Ikkaku shouted, dropping his hand away from his head, looking indignant.

"Now, now, Ikkaku, you know Fukutaichō won't ever say otherwise. Just let it go," Yumichika intervened.

Recognizing the validity of his friend's words, Ikkaku glared at his fukutaichō and said, "Fine."

"I'm the Fifth Seat of the Eleventh Division, Ayasegawa Yumichika," Yumichika introduced himself as he stepped forward, "and he is Madarame Ikkaku."He nodded towards the bald man, his gaze roving over Masaki now that she was in close proximity. "Who might you be?"

"She's Ichi's baby," Yachiru piped up.

"I know, Fukutaichō, I meant what is her name."

"I'm Kurosaki Masaki," the young woman answered, the slightest blush gracing her features.

"What a beautiful name for someone who is both elegant and beautiful," Yumichika said approvingly.

Masaki's blush deepened. "Arigato, Ayasegawa-san."

"There's no need for formalities, you may call me by my first name if you wish," Yumichika said.

"Okay, Yumichika-san. The same goes for me," Masaki said, her lips curving into a smile.

"Oh, Mini Ichi, and this is Ren-Ren, he's the Sixth Division fukutaichō," Yachiru said, nodding towards the red head, who had merely been observing the events unfold before him.

"I know, Yachiru-chan, we've met already," Masaki informed the pink haired girl.

"Oh okay," the Eleventh Division fukutaichō said, turning her attention back to Ikkaku. Seeing that he had resumed rubbing his head, she jumped on his shoulder and looking at the burn marks said, "At least, it now looks like you have something on your head."

"Why you little!" Ikkaku exclaimed, attempting to swat her off him. Yachiru giggled happily, as she easily evaded him and continued to do so as the bald man kept waving her off.

Ignoring the commotion beside him, Renji finally spoke, his eyes not quite meeting Masaki's.

"So we have," he acknowledged their meeting, "but apparently it was under false pretenses. Kurosaki Masaki, eh?" There was just the slightest hint of a sneer in his voice.

"Gomen nasai," Masaki apologized. "I never meant to lie to you and the others, but I couldn't risk talking to Komamura-taichō or exposing who I really was. I never even intended to talk to you guys. I just wanted to talk to Kyōraku-taichō or Ukitake-taichō to explain my situation and get back to where I belong. I figured they were the only ones most likely to believe me. Unfortunately, nothing has gone to plan. I can't go back as you may have guessed. At least not now…Not until this war is over," She explained.

Renji stared at her taking in her words. He knew she was telling the truth, he just couldn't help himself but point out the obvious that she had lied to him right down to her name. His instincts had been right about her 'story'. She was definitely not what she had appeared to be. She wasn't some sweet, shy young woman who had graduated from the Academy recently. No, she was clearly an intelligent, confident young Shinigami woman who had managed to trick him and was apparently the future Seventh Division fukutaichō from what he had heard.

She had definitely inherited Rukia's acting abilities. He knew all about the raven haired Shinigami's saccharine act. Growing up, she had perfected her abilities helping them con their way out of many situations. While there were many times, where they just relied on their physical abilities and mental cunning to outsmart the adults in their district to get food, there were others where Rukia's craftiness had served them well.

He had to admit Yumichika-san was right. Masaki radiated a natural elegance reminiscent of Rukia albeit to a higher degree. He always felt Rukia had this natural graceful, elegance about her since they were children that not even her tomboyish tendencies or their lowly surroundings could erase. Masaki had inherited that quality although it was more defined in her because of her more feminine nature.

The disappointment he detected from her voice was exactly what he had felt when he had heard the news about her staying. Okay, maybe it couldn't compare, now thinking about what it meant for her to be here in the so called past, but still his heart resonated with the pain he had felt since he found out yesterday who she was. He figured he would have to get over it eventually, but having her here made it all too real. Made the pain more prominent.

He could feel Masaki's eyes on him, but he couldn't bring himself to stare into those violet pools directly. Those eyes he knew that were very much like Rukia's. She was waiting for him to say something, so he said, "I see."

After a pause, he added, "It's too bad things didn't work out. Didn't exactly appreciate the lying though. That was quite a show you put on. Had us all going. Should have known you weren't some rookie running around town having a look-see."

"Gomen," Masaki said. "It couldn't be helped. If it makes you feel any better, you at least got to lecture me and you were observant about whether I had been performing my duties, which forced me to lie more."

"That's true," Renji said, remembering the little lecture he'd given her.

_"Listen, kid, you're not in the Academy anymore, you're now a full fledged Shinigami and you can't afford to do childish things like that. Not if you ever want a reach a seated position anyway. I'm willing to bet my Zanpakutō you're not a seated officer."_

"Looks like the only bad thing is you owe me your Zanpakutō now," Masaki said, a grin forming on her lips.

Renji frowned, and as he glared at her directly, he noticed amusement shining in her amethyst orbs.

"The Hell I do! You cheated!" The red head cried out, outraged.

"Well, you were the one confident enough to bet your Zanpakutō," Masaki pointed out.

"I never actually placed a bet with you! I said I was willing, not that I was actually gonna do it!"

"Okay, calm down. It's not like I want it anyway. It's not my style," Masaki said coolly.

"You'd be lucky to have a Zanpakutō that is nearly as good as mine," Renji informed her.

"If you say so," Masaki grinned, eyes still sparkling with amusement.

Renji just stared at her, looking slightly annoyed. First, she's apologizing and then she's trying to take his katana away, and she finds it all very entertaining. That grin…those eyes… even her voice and manners…So very Rukia like but her hair, skin, and reiryoku all thanks to Ichigo. This was truly _their _daughter before him. No matter how surreal he found the notion, there was just no denying it.

"What are you guys doing here?" A sharp, strong, imposing female voice rang clearly throughout the area.

Masaki looked past Renji, and he along with the others—Yachiru and Ikkaku had long ceased their antics— turned. Walking briskly towards them followed by Jūshirō was Sui-Fēng.

"Sui Fēng-taichō!" Marechiyo cried.

"We may have relieved you of your guard duties, but there's no reason for you to be loitering around here," the petite but lethal taichō said, not even glancing at her fukutaichō.

"We just got here and we're about to go inside, Sui-Fēng-taichō," Ikkaku replied.

"We'll quit dawdling and get inside," she ordered.

"Taichō, did you finish setting up the barriers?" Marechiyo questioned.

"What kind of question is that?" she snapped, her gray eyes glinting with annoyance. "If we're here, it's because Ukitake and I have finished our duties. Get inside now. Abarai and Kurosaki Masaki prepare to leave for the Soul Society."

"I'm coming too!" Yachiru exclaimed. "Ken-chan said it was okay!"

"Prepare yourself then, Kusajishi. You will leave as soon as we inform the sōtaichō," the woman said as she walked past them towards the hospital.

Jūshirō, who was lingering behind the Second Division taichō, stopped beside Masaki. "C'mon now, let's go," he said, his voice filled with kindness unlike his colleague.

Masaki started, falling in step beside him. The others followed behind them. Ten minutes later, Masaki, Yachiru perched on Masaki's shoulder, Renji, Tōshiro, Rangiku, Momo, Byakuya, Kurotsuchi, and Jūshirō were gathered in the center of the empty parking lot in front of the hospital.

Holding his katana in front of him, Byakuya stepped forward and opened the Senkaimon. Nine Hell Butterflies flew forth and, one by one, the Shinigami followed the dainty, fluttering creatures into the otherworldly gate.

Several minutes later, moonlight greeted them as they exited the Senkaimon and appeared in the Seireitei.

"Ooh, it's night," Yachiru said, observing the sky.

"There's a time difference between the World of the Living and the Soul Society," Masaki said.

"There sure is," the pink haired girl nodded. "Hmm…I can't give you a tour now. It'll have to wait until morning. We shouldn't play either since it's night, but I don't feel sleepy. I already slept. I feel like playing—and eating candy!" Yachiru exclaimed suddenly. "We should go get it from Byakushi's house!"

"Let's go, Mini Ichi!" Yachiru said. "I'll show you the way!" The young girl impatiently tapped Masaki's shoulders to move.

"No." Byakuya's smooth baritone filled the night, stopping the young Shinigami's actions. Yachiru and Masaki turned to stare at him.

"Neither you or _her_ will enter my home," Byakuya said firmly. "Whatever candy you may have stored there, consider it forgotten. I have already sealed away the entrances leading to the room you were using for the Shinigami Women's Association meetings. You will no longer be able to conduct meetings or store your candy there."

Yachiru grinned. "That's mean, Byakushi, but are you sure you sealed all of them?"

Unfazed, Byakuya merely said in his usual tone, "I have sealed them all. And if even if I didn't, security is well aware that you are not allowed on my premises."

Yachiru continued smiling as her gaze returned to Masaki. "Even if I'm not allowed, Mini Ichi is! She could let me in, if she wanted to!" Yachiru pointed out happily.

"Why would _she_ let you in?" Byakuya questioned. "It is my home, not _hers._"

"But her kaa-chan is your imouto-chan, so that makes your mei-chan."

Slate eyes narrowed slightly. "That does not give _her _the authority to do anything in my home. I already told you that neither of you are allowed in my manor."

"But why isn't Mini Ichi allowed?" Yachiru queried. "She's your family."

There was just the slightest twitch in the Kuchiki Clan head's jaw. Everyone was staring at him, Yachiru, and Masaki.

"Masaki-chan won't be staying with him. She'll be staying with me," Jūshirō spoke. "There's no need for her to go there."

"But…" Yachiru began.

"You heard him, Yachiru-chan. There's no need for me to go there," Masaki cut the young girl off.

Byakuya's eyes glanced at her briefly before walking away. "Renji, let's go."

"Renji," the Sixth Division taichō called again, when the red head made no move.

"Hai, Taichō," Renji nodded, snapping out of his thoughts. The red head quickly followed his superior.

Kurotsuchi also began to leave. Rangiku and Momo stared after the Sixth Division taichō, wearing somewhat surprised expressions.

"Kuchiki-taichō sure isn't happy about Masaki," Rangiku noted.

"No, he isn't," Momo agreed.

"Let's get going," Tōshiro ordered, looking as though he was not in the mood for gossiping. Not that he ever was, but his face seemed rather icier than normal. He immediately started walking away from them, and they imitated him.

Sighing, Jūshirō watched as Byakuya and the others left the scene. "Well, I suppose we should get going too,"he said to Masaki and Yachiru.

* * *

Renji could tell his taichō wasn't happy at all. His strides were long and his haori kept swishing constantly due to his haste. Watching as the haori flapped behind its owner, Renji couldn't help but feel that the material seemed to rip through the air as though it were a whip. His taichō hadn't uttered a single word since they left the area where they had arrived.

Renji hadn't bothered to ask him where they were going. It was clear they were headed for the Sixth Division barracks. He supposed he wanted to assess how the division carried on while they were away.

One thing he knew for sure though, his taichō wasn't pleased with Masaki's arrival. When they had gathered to leave Fake Karakura, he never saw him glance at her. He acted as though she didn't exist. His words from a few minutes ago clearly indicated he didn't really see Masaki as family nor did he want to. Not that he really expected his taichō to be happy with the news or anything.

He always knew the bastard wouldn't want anyone for Rukia other than some pompous noble to preserve the Kuchiki pride. Obviously, he didn't get his wish, he got the orange haired idiot for a brother-in-law. How the hell did Ichigo manage to marry Rukia? Byakuya would surely have tried to Senbonzakura him into oblivion. Damn, it was too bad the strawberry managed to win. If he had died, that would have surely left the door open for him….But wait if Ichigo was trying to get married to Rukia, then that meant she was in love with the fool…She would be sad if the moron bit the dust…She wouldn't be willing to marry again not for awhile…He would have to wait, but he had already waited decades, a couple of more wouldn't matter.

He mentally cursed himself for thinking such pointless thoughts. He wasn't going to be with Rukia, Ichigo was. They were going to have a daughter—one who was a beautiful mixture of them and very much alive in the here and now.

Just like he had to get used to idea, Kuchiki Byakuya would also have to get used to it.

* * *

It was bad enough that he had to find out his imouto-san would marry that orange haired brat, but now their future _daughter_ had to remain in this current time period. And not only that, apparently the taichōs and Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends weren't the only ones aware of this. The fukutaichōs knew as well. It was none of their concern. They didn't need to know of the truth concerning the identity of the 'ryoka.'

Renji learning this information, he could accept, but he didn't like that the others, well in particular that the pink haired menace knew. He knew, of course, it was unavoidable considering the fukutaichōs gossiped far too much and that it might have been his own fukutaichō who had done the talking considering his relationship with the humans, but still it didn't lessen his annoyance. He had heard the brat call the orange haired young woman "Mini Ichi" obviously in reference to her parentage.

He didn't like it nor did he like her bringing up that Kurosaki Masaki was related to him or Rukia. Kusajishi Yachiru didn't need to go around announcing who she was. She needed to keep her mouth closed and she certainly didn't need to come inside his manor. While he had indeed seen to it that her secret tunnels were closed, he also knew it was only a matter time before she built new ones; she was never deterred by his attempts to keep her out. There was also the possibility he hadn't located every door. He hoped that she wouldn't try to come in and bring _her _along. He didn't need to deal with the problem of having her run around his manor announcing to everyone who s_he _was. Not that they would believe her, but still he didn't need to waste his time with her. There were more pressing matters to deal with. He would just have to make sure that the guards were on constant vigilance for the pink haired brat.

It was really unfortunate that Kurotsuchi-taichō had been unable to fix _her_ device immediately. Not only did it bring about issues like these, but it had also brought about the issue of _her _stay in this time period during the Gotei 13 meeting. While Yamamoto-sōtaichō outlined what his plan was, the same questions that had been asked days ago were raised. What was Aizen's next move and was it wise to leave the fake town and return to the Soul Society? In the first meeting they held after everyone was treated for their serious injuries, they decided considering the health of everyone and that Aizen's goal was to destroy the real Karakura that it would be best to remain in Fake Karakura. They figured that it would be easier to maintain the fake town than to transfer back the real one, and that the only reason Aizen had retreated was because he was still waiting for the Hōgyoku to activate properly. Two days later, Yamamoto-sōtaichō had also asked for a division to be brought in to aid in keeping the Hollows at bay and to allow everyone time to recuperate properly and train. Komamura had volunteered his and they arrived the following night.

In today's meeting, Yamamoto-sōtaichō discussed his concern about the fact that stronger Hollows were starting to appear in the Soul Society. While it seemed that they were gradually appearing there, just as they had gradually started to appear in the fake town about two days and a half counting the moment Kurosaki Ichigo came across some of those Hollows, the sōtaichō felt it was prudent to have several leading officers return. However, not everyone agreed. Some had misgivings that it could be another ploy from Aizen to get them to divide their forces. While they debated the merits of Yamamoto's plan, Hitsugaya-taichō was sent to deal with his fukutaichō and the others that had been in front of the hospital garnering unnecessary Hollow attention. Once he returned he said instead of wasting time figuring out if it was the right thing to do and trying to guess Aizen's plan, why didn't they just ask Kurosaki Masaki?

Another debate ensued afterwards on following such a course of action. The sōtaichō pointed out that it was illegal to perform Kidō that affected time for a reason and that her appearance through time itself was even more dangerous and could inherently have far worse consequences. He asked Kurotsuchi-taichō what could be the possible ramifications of her appearance and her help. The Twelfth Division taichō presented what knowledge of time travel theories he had, but he said there was no telling what the effects could be on the time space continuum seeing as this had never happened before. The only way to actually know would be if Masaki were able to successfully return to her time and gauge if any changes had occurred.

As far as Byakuya was concerned, he sided with the sōtaichō in the debate. Her appearance was an anomaly that could very well present a danger to everyone. The fact that she was alive clearly indicated that the war resulted in their favor, that was all the confirmation he needed that they would figure out Aizen's plans and stop him. Her help wasn't needed in the least.

In the end, the sōtaichō, like he most often did, ended the discussion. He decreed that they wouldn't ask Kurosaki Masaki anything and that they would proceed with his plan. The selection of the team returning to the Soul Society was made and it was decided that the four pillars would be reinforced by Kidō in light of the increasing Hollow attacks that had started occurring last night. The sōtaichō felt it was better than having an individual fight off Hollows and risk damaging the pillars in the process.

Byakuya felt it was the right decision. Time was wasted though in coming to this decision. All because of _her_. Why did _she_ have to appear here? Why did that Urahara Kisuke have to fabricate such a device? Hadn't that man learned that his creations did not seem to offer improvement but rather cause problems? That man was far too curious for his own good.

It was a pity though that the man couldn't put his skills to use at the moment to send _her_ back.

* * *

Jūshirō handed Masaki a warm cup of tea, prepared by his third seats. They had been very enthusiastic to see their taichō alive and well. Not to mention surprised to find him in the company of the Eleventh Division fukutaichō and Masaki. While Jūshirō intended to avoid telling them the truth, Yachiru had no qualms about announcing who Masaki was and thus he was forced to tell them the truth, but not before, he lectured the pink haired girl that this wasn't something for her to go around blurting out on Yamamoto's orders. He hoped she would understand.

She was currently procuring some candy since his stash was depleted. He suspected she might have gone ahead to Byakuya's house despite his words. He supposed she would able to pull of the feat without being discovered by Byakuya or the guards. She always did it.

"Kusajishi has sure taken a liking to you," Jūshirō commented, noticing how the young girl had hadn't left Masaki's side since he had seen them playing in the hospital's lobby after the meeting. She had even asked to return to the Soul Society. Not that he blamed her. There wasn't really much for her to do in the fake town.

"Only because she thinks I'm a baby," Masaki said, as she blew on her tea. She was seated across the white haired man on a zabuton just as he was. "I suppose I have Zaraki-taichō to thank for that."

Jūshirō smiled. "I think so." He blew on his tea gently, before carefully taking a sip. "She is rather keen on the idea, isn't she?" He spoke once he swallowed the warm liquid. Yachiru had confused his third seats with her constant talk about Masaki being a baby that had come from a Senkaimon. He had settled them straight, once he lectured her.

"She is," Masaki agreed, lowering the cup away from her lips. "I tried making her see the truth, but in the end I couldn't tell her. She's just so…innocent."

"That she is. But you know, regardless of what she thinks, I do think she genuinely likes you. She seemed to be enjoying herself when I saw you playing with her."

"Well, I tried the best I could to keep her entertained. She is very energetic. I don't think I've ever had to deal with kids as energetic as she is."

"Really?" Jūshirō asked, lifting an eyebrow. "I've never thought she would ever run out of energy," Jūshirō commented, before bringing his cup to his lips once more.

Masaki was drinking her tea so she didn't reply immediately. "Well, it happens," Masaki said vaguely, as she took another drink.

"I find it hard to believe, but I suppose she would eventually stop being so…_innocent_," the white haired man said, attempting to make sense of what the young woman before him was saying.

"Everyone changes," the orange haired young woman said softly, staring into her tea.

Silence filled the room as Jūshirō contemplated her words. "Even Byakuya?" He didn't like the way the Sixth Division taichō had acted towards her earlier. He knew that was just the way Byakuya was, but couldn't the man try to accept the situation? It was going to happen anyway whether he liked it or not.

Masaki lifted her gaze to meet his. "In some ways he has and in others no…"

Jūshirō couldn't help but detect some bitterness in her words, but it was gone before he knew it.

"He doesn't treat me like he that. We've always gotten along and he does allow me in the Kuchiki Manor," she assured Jūshirō. "I…I don't expect him to act otherwise… I _know_ I'm not what he wants…I don't expect anything from him or the others."

"By others you mean, Ichigo-kun and Kuchiki?" Jūshirō asked.

Masaki nodded.

"Did you happen to talk to them?"

"Hai, I…I talked to them both," she admitted."I ran into Kuchiki-san when I went to the cafeteria then we saw Kurosaki-san when we went to his house."

"Kuchiki-san? Kurosaki-san?" Jūshirō repeated.

"I have to get used to it. They aren't my parents. At least they won't be until later," Masaki replied.

"I see," Jūshirō nodded. "I take it now Ichigo-kun has accepted the truth?"

"He has."

"Good," Jūshirō smiled.

Masaki nodded absently.

"What did he say? I mean, how did everything go now that everyone's aware of who really you are?" the white haired man asked, raising his cup to his lips.

"Well…It went as best as it could I guess…" Masaki said, glancing at the half-empty cup in her hands. "He apologized for what he had said. Things were just so awkward afterward… I don't think awkward is a strong enough word for it to be honest." Masaki was quiet for a moment, before she added. "Not that I really expected anything else. I knew it would be weird for them to find out. Especially T—Kurosaki-san."

"It is quite a surprise to hear about you, but I'm sure they'll get used to the idea. I mean after all, they'll eventually be together."

"I hope so," she murmured.

"Of course, they will," Jūshirō said reassuringly.

"Taichō!" A gruff voice sounded outside the room. There was a tap on the shōji door.

"Taichō!" A shrill, feminine voice sounded.

"Ise-fukutaichō is here to see you, Taichō," Sentarō said.

"Hey, I was gonna say that, booger face!" Kiyone shouted. "Taichō, Ise-fukutaichō is here."

"Quit repeating what I said. I'm sure Taichō has already heard me!"

"You only said it once! I wanted to make sure that he did hear!"

"Taichō isn't deaf!" Sentarō pointed out.

"I know he isn't, but I still wanted to make sure he heard the message. He might have trouble understanding with the way you talk!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Kotetsu? I think he understood me perfectly!"

Jūshirō sighed. "I heard you two! I will be there shortly!"

"Okay, Taichō, I will inform Ise-fukutaichō!" Sentarō said.

"No, I will!" Kiyone said.

Jūshirō and Masaki could hear them scramble away from the door and shout insults at each other.

"Well, looks like I will have to talk to Ise-san, if you'll excuse me," Jūshirō said before finishing off his tea.

"Go ahead, Ukitake-taichō."

"You're welcome to stay here as I said before. I will let Sentarō and Kiyone know. I'll return as soon as I can."

"Arigato, Ukitake-taichō." Masaki smiled gratefully. "Don't worry about me. I'm sure Yachiru-chan will keep me company when she returns."

"Ah, hai, of course she will," Jūshirō smiled, rising to his feet.

He placed his empty cup and the tray that had been brought to serve the tea on a nearby desk.

"Well, then I'm off," he said, as he padded across the room, slipped on his waraji, and slid open the door.

Masaki nodded. Once the door closed, she closed her eyes for a moment as she lowered her cup to her lap. Opening them, she placed her cup on the floor beside her right knee. She sighed as she glanced at the white sheath resting beside her left thigh.

She reached over and stared at it as she held it vertically in front of her.

"You're the only one here who still knows me," she murmured, amethyst eyes glittering with sadness.

Slowly, she slipped her Zanpakutō from the sheath, flipped it horizontally, and placed it across her lap. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

After a few minutes, she furrowed her eyebrows and opened her eyes.

"You're no help, Kiri, you know that," she muttered, glaring at her Zanpakutō. "I never meant for any of this to happen….I know this is all my fault."

She sat there, staring at her Zanpakutō.

* * *

**AN: **Yumichika's comment about Masaki being elegant is not only in reference to the way she is but also to the meaning of her name, _"Elegant Tree." _In my initial searches, other meanings came up revolving around a tree or being correct, but then I came along a site that said that was one of the meanings. Surprisingly enough, it fits with the descriptive phrase I had already established for her (just like Kubo does for his characters), _"Cool Elegance." _And FYI, Masaki is supposed to be a boy's name according to the name sites, but I guess it's unisex in actuality.

I haven't been using the Japanese word for niece or daughter, but I couldn't resist using the word Mei (niece) in Yachiru's dialogue for this chapter. I might consider using it regularly.

**Quick Glossary**

**Reiryoku-** spiritual power/spirit energy

**Imouto- **younger sister

**Zabuton- **Japanese sitting cushion

**Hai-** yes

**Waraji- **straw sandals

**Mei-** niece

**Kiri-**mist

**Don't worry, my dear readers, Ichigo and Rukia will appear in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or the name Kurosaki Masaki, both belong to Tite Kubo. My OC belongs to me under the name of Mai.

**Feedback: **Reviews keep me writing, so please review! No flames though. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and added this story to your alerts. I'm truly grateful for your support!

**AN: **The last part of this chapter was difficult to write, so please forgive the OOCness of it. If I could, I would stay in character all the time. I try the best I can.

* * *

Jūshirō's eyes were on the moon as he made his way to his office. Daybreak was just a couple of hours away. According to Kyōraku, Ise-san was an early riser but even so, he knew she wasn't up right now because she wanted to get started on her paper work and the normal proceedings of running the division. Jūshirō was well aware that the person who truly ran the Eighth Division was none other than the pragmatic fukutaichō. Kyōraku just couldn't be bothered to do it. She was obviously awake because she must have been informed of their arrival. As the only remaining top official of the Gotei 13, she was placed in charge of the Soul Society and thus privy to everything occurring between both worlds.

In all honesty, he had expected her to greet them when they had arrived from the Material World. It wasn't a big deal that she hadn't been there, it was just the thing kind of thing she would do. At any rate, she was here now.

As he neared the door to his office, he spotted Kiyone and Sentarō standing in front of it.

"Taichō!" Kiyone cried out as soon as she saw him.

"Taichō!" Sentarō echoed. "Ise-fukutaichō is waiting inside for you!"

"Hey, I was gonna say that!" Kiyone said, annoyance rippling across her face.

"Arigato for informing her that I was coming," Jūshirō spoke before their usual arguing started, "Now, Kiyone and Sentarō, I want you to make sure that our _guest _is well taken care of. She will be staying with us for the time being so please find accommodations for her."

"Understood, Taichō. I will do that immediately!" Sentarō said, bowing.

"No, I will, Taichō!" Kiyone shouted, glaring at her companion.

"I'm counting on both of you to do as I've said," the white haired man said, staring at his subordinates.

"Hai, Taichō," they both said in unison before departing.

Entering his office, he spotted Nanao sitting in a chair that was across from his desk, staring down at some documents on her lap, her fingers absently playing with their edges.

"Ise-san, how nice to see you again," Jūshirō said warmly.

"Ukitake-taichō," she said, glancing up and turning her head to face him. Immediately she stood up, careful to keep the documents in the order she had them in.

"It's alright, you can continue to be seated," Jūshirō said, walking into the room and going past his desk. Once he was behind it, he pulled back his chair and settled onto it.

"Arigato, Ukitake-taichō. It's nice to see you again too," Nanao smiled as she lowered herself onto her seat once more."How are you?" she asked, her blue gaze glimmering slightly with concern.

"I'm fine. My wounds were all healed thanks to Orihime-chan. It's just my illness that has kept me fatigued, but I feel better. Kyōraku is fine as well," he assured her, noticing the unspoken question in her eyes. "Everyone is."

"I know, I've heard the reports, and I spoke to Unohana-taichō when she came, but still it's not the same as actually seeing everyone," she pointed out, the frustration in her voice evident.

Taking a closer look at her features, he couldn't help but notice bags lined her eyes and her dark hair was slightly disarrayed. It was obvious that she hadn't been sleeping well.

"I imagine that it has been frustrating for you to be waiting for everyone's return, but I can assure you, Ise-san, that everyone has recovered from most of the injuries brought upon by our battles with the Espada."

"I'm glad to at least know that, but you're right it has been frustrating waiting to actually see everyone..."

"I don't blame you. It's been…" Jūshirō looked thoughtful as he considered the amount of time that had passed since they fought the Espada and Aizen.

"A week now—It's already the eighteenth of October today," she replied.

"A week then," he agreed.

"Ukitake-taichō, were the Espada truly powerful as we thought they were?" Nanao asked.

"They were quite formidable. More so than we thought, but we managed in part thanks to some unexpected allies," Jūshirō explained.

"By unexpected allies you mean…Yadōmaru-fukutaichō?" She asked, looking as though she wasn't believing what she was saying.

"Hai," Jūshirō confirmed.

"I couldn't believe when Head Researcher Akon told me her reiatsu had been detected along with the others," Nanao admitted. "I thought she was gone…"

"Well, it was certainly surprising to see her along with the others. I realize you might not be aware of this, Ise-san, but Yadōmaru Lisa along with the others weren't killed because of a mission as everyone in the Seireitei has been led to believe. You might have read in history books that the Central 46 exiled Urahara Kisuke because of his involvement in creating untraceable gigais and other experiments condemned by the government that resulted in the death of many Gotei 13 members and residents of Rukongai. The truth is that Urahara Kisuke was accused of conducting Hollowfication experiments on Rukongai residents and his colleagues."

"That's what they accused him of?" Nanao asked, surprised.

"Hai, Ise-san, that is the true reason Urahara Kisuke was exiled. Only we now know that Aizen was the one behind those experiments. Yadōmaru and the others as a result have become what Ichigo-kun calls Vizards—Shinigami and Hollow hybrids. Central 46 had originally planned to have them terminated, but surprisingly they managed to escape along with Urahara Kisuke. The Onmitsukidō was sent to look for them, but they were never found and they were declared dead by the Central 46. Only the taichōs were made aware of this."

"Kurosaki Ichigo is one of them too, isn't he? Head Researcher Akon said they all had similar reiatsu resembling that of a Hollow," Nanao asked after taking a moment to absorb the information.

"He is. Yadōmaru and the others actually came because they're on his side, not ours. You see Ichigo-kun trained with them for a while to conquer his own Hollow. Apparently, he developed his own Hollow when he obtained his own Shinigami powers with the help of Urahara Kisuke after Byakuya destroyed those given to him by Kuchiki Rukia."

"But if he was able to obtain Hollow powers then that means Urahara Kisuke was aware of the possibility of obtaining them. He did create the Hōgyoku after all," Nanao pointed out.

"You're right, but while I'm not sure how the Vizards exactly came about their powers, I do believe it was different from the process Ichigo-kun described to me and the other taichōs. Aizen was the one responsible for their transformation and the exile of Urahara Kisuke. Just as he tricked us by faking his death in order to orchestrate his betrayal to obtain the Hōgyoku, he was able to place the blame on Urahara and in the process cover up his plans. It seems that Aizen had been thinking about Hollowfication for over a century."

"I see," Nanao said, pushing her glasses up her nose slightly.

"Finding out who Aizen truly is after all these years was unbelievable. I never imagined that man would have ever been capable of betraying the Soul Society, but now knowing that he had been dabbling in Hollowfication experiments and hurting his fellow colleagues all those years ago, just goes to show we never really knew the man. All we ever knew was truly an illusion," Jūshirō said, his eyebrows knitting in thought, lips forming into a thin a line.

"To be honest, I found it strange that Urahara had been accused of being involved in dangerous experiments that had hurt his colleagues. He never seemed the type to ever think of hurting anyone. In fact, I do recall him, being very worried about his own fukutaichō when she was sent on that mission…. Unfortunately, regardless of what I thought, the evidence against him had cemented his fate along with the others. I suppose that is why Hirako Shinji and the others do not trust the Gotei 13 and what it stands for. I don't blame them, but regardless of how they view us all that matters is that they will stand against Aizen until this war is over," Jūshirō said.

"True," Nanao nodded. "It really is unfortunate that Aizen escaped."

"It is, but I'm confident we shall prevail," Jūshirō said.

"I hope so," she said, glancing down at the documents on her lap. She picked them up and said, "I'm confused as to why stronger Hollows have started to appear in Fake Karakura as well as here. I don't see why Aizen would bother using them along with Arrancar. It just doesn't make sense. The Research and Development Institute still hasn't identified anything particular about them other than the fact that they're stronger. The attacks appear to be random as far as they can tell in both worlds but so far, here in the Soul Society, they've been mostly spotted in the top 40 districts in all directions. I suppose it won't matter though, they'll probably be appearing everywhere if that is Aizen's goal."

"That could very well be his goal indeed," Jūshirō considered. "He does seem intent on attacking any dimension or anyone to get what he wants." The Thirteenth Division taichō looked thoughtful for a moment, his gaze falling on the stacks on paper held by Nanao.

"Ise-san, have you managed to start researching Kurosaki Isshin?"

The Eight Division fukutaichō looked at him, somewhat surprised and apologetic. "I started to, Ukitake-taichō, although I don't understand why you would want me to, but I'm afraid I haven't gotten far ahead. I've just been dealing with everyone's reports from the other divisions and by the time…"

"It's alright, Ise-san. I'm here now, I can help you. What did you manage to find?"

"Ah, well," she began to look through the papers in her hand and upon finding the ones she was looking for, placed them at the top of her stack. "I have his Academy records as well as an overview of his history in the Gotei 13…"

"What does it say about the reason Central 46 wanted his arrest?" Jūshirō asked, as the fukutaichō handed him the documents for him to see himself.

"Well, all it said was that Kurosaki Isshin was wanted for his involvement in the plotting and murdering of his clan," Nanao said in a matter of fact voice, eying the white haired man questioningly.

"I see," Jūshirō said, looking pensive as he stared at the documents. "We'll have to continue researching in the Daireishokairō to truly obtain all the information."

"I know you wanted the actual case, but—"

"Ise-san, it's alright. I understand, you've been busy. Besides, researching in the Daireishokairō isn't easy," Jūshirō reminded her.

She and Shunsui had been in attendance when he had been assigned to look at the information looked at by Aizen when he was in the Central 46 chambers. Dealing with the system had been troublesome since he had never used it before since its access had always been restricted, but he managed to work his way through it partly because of Nanao and Shunsui.

"Ukitake-taichō, why is it that you want to find out more about Kurosaki Isshin?" Nanao asked. "Do you have reason to believe this case is also related to Aizen somehow?"

A small smile appeared on Jūshirō's lips. "I'm afraid it might just be related. Kyōraku and I have been thinking about Aizen's next move, and well we got reminded about how Kurosaki Isshin was accused of something we never thought he would do."

"I know Kyōraku-taichō felt disturbed about Kurosaki Isshin's crime and I couldn't believe it myself, but he's dead now and so is his family…" She paused, staring at the white haired man. "You don't think he's dead do you?"

"Don't you think there's something familiar about Ichigo-kun?" Jūshirō asked, glancing away from the documents to look at her.

"You mean…"the young woman started, realization dawning in her blue eyes.

Jūshirō nodded. "Ichigo-kun is his son. I'm sure of it."

"I see that would explain his power…But I'm amazed he inherited it even as a human boy."

"It is incredible indeed," Jūshirō agreed.

"But, what on earth would Aizen have to gain by killing the Kurosaki Clan if he was the one behind their deaths? And how does it even relate to his plans? Did Kurosaki Ichigo mention something?" Nanao wondered.

"That is precisely what we need to figure out," Jūshirō said, placing the documents he had been reading on his desk. "Ichigo-kun has never mentioned anything about Isshin-kun. I don't think he even knows. And even if he does, perhaps Isshin-kun wouldn't want him to say anything."

"Then, how exactly did you realize he's Kurosaki Isshin's son?" Nanao wondered, her eyebrows creasing slightly. "Gomen nasai, it's just Kyōraku-taichō never mentioned anything to me about thinking that."

"I don't think he thought about it until now. I never thought much about what the familiar feeling in his presence was either…I had been too focused on his appearance resembling that of Kaien and everything else that was going on in the Soul Society. The reason we came to that conclusion is because like I told you we got reminded of the past thanks to someone from…the future."

"W-What?" Nanao gaped at the white haired man confused.

* * *

Ichigo placed Zangetsu on his back. He had just finished killing off a series of Hollows and was now a couple of streets away from the hospital. Taking a moment to regain his breath, he stared down the street from his perch on a rooftop, relishing the feel of having put his energy to use. He lifted his gaze from the empty street and stared across the city, spotting the silver skyscraper that was the hospital. Gold sunlight reflected off the windows, making it impossible to stare at the building directly.

The day would soon be over. He had never joined his friends for training. His mind as he knew it would kept replaying everything that had happened with Masaki, preventing him from finding sleep, and although he considered the possibility of training, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He really was tired. So, he just laid there on his bed until he eventually drifted off for a while.

A part of him wanted to direct his feet back to his 'home', but he couldn't do that. It was about time he spent time with his friends, no matter how much he didn't feel like it. While he knew, he hadn't really been gone for more than a day it certainly felt like it. Being in his inner world had distorted his sense of time. It really was amazing how things could change within hours.

More than twenty-four hours ago, he had been furious to think that Aizen had placed some ill-conceived trick on him that he had placed all his energy into dealing with his Hollow. His Hollow was no longer an issue, but now the unbridled truth was that Masaki was undeniably very real and stuck here in the 'past.' That in itself brought on a host of issues that could not be solved by a katana.

It was a pity they couldn't be. He rather preferred fighting someone than having to deal with the discomfort of hanging out with his friends and…Rukia now knowing what his—_their_ future was. Funny how that how had changed in a couple of months as well. It's not that he _liked _fighting, it was just something he was good at and that he had to do to protect those around him.

Ichigo blinked as he absently found himself staring into the blinding light radiating off the hospital. Turning his gaze elsewhere, Ichigo scowled, clenching his fists. _I can do this… _He thought, glancing at his feet for a split second as though it was their fault he wasn't moving._ I just have to try and act like everything's normal like they were doing earlier…_

Unclenching his hands, he took a deep breath, before he placed a foot forward and began to move. Several minutes later, he found himself walking down the hallway leading to the cafeteria. His friends hadn't been present in the lobby when he entered the hospital, but as he headed closer in this direction, it was evident this was where they were.

"Yo, Ichigo!" He heard a voice a shout behind him.

Twisting around, Ichigo spotted Ikkaku strolling towards him, Zanpakutō casually slung over his shoulder, with Yumichika at his side.

"Yo, Ikkaku, Yumichika," Ichigo greeted them, nodding his head.

"Where have you been?" Ikkaku wondered.

"Uh, well I've just been…taking a break from training," Ichigo explained.

"So, does that mean you're up for more training now?" Ikkaku asked, lips curving into grin, as he lowered his Zanpakutō from his shoulder.

"N-No, actually I'm headed for the cafeteria," Ichigo said.

"Forget that, come and train," the bald man encouraged.

Ichigo opened his mouth and for a split second was tempted to say yes but instead said, "Sorry, can't. Why don't you train with Yumichika?"

"Been there, done that," Ikkaku said dismissively, slinging his Zanpakutō over his shoulder once more.

"How about Renji then?" Ichigo suggested.

"He's gone," Ikkaku said.

"He is?" Ichigo said surprised.

"He along with Kuchiki-taichō, Kurotsuchi-taichō, Ukitake-taichō, Hitsugaya-taichō, Matsumoto, Hinamori, and our fukutaichō all left for the Soul Society," Ikkaku explained.

"Don't forget Masaki-san also went to the Soul Society," Yumichika reminded him.

Ichigo stared at Yumichika.

_Masaki-san? They must have met her…_

Ikkaku glanced at Ichigo curiously. "Yeah, she went too. The sōtaichō ordered them to go over there."

"Oh, right…I knew that um, M—she was going, but I didn't think more people would go. "

"The old man wanted both worlds covered in case Aizen tries something over in the Soul Society." Ikkaku shrugged.

Ichigo just nodded, eyes darting down the hallway. "Look, Ikkaku, Yumichika, I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

"Fine," Ikkaku said, "but you better be ready to fight next time!"

"See you, Ichigo," Yumichika said. "By the way, Ichigo, Masaki-san is quite pretty. Your hair really complements her."

The orange haired teen felt his cheeks heat up as he turned to leave. Without another word, he strode away from them.

* * *

"Nice of you to join us, Kurosaki," Uryū remarked when Ichigo arrived at the table where his friends were seated in the cafeteria.

Ichigo stared at the Quincy, avoiding everyone's gazes. "Better late than never, right?" He said, forcing a smirk on his face.

"I suppose although they do say the early bird gets the worm," Uryū pointed out. "And in this case it looks like the night owl isn't getting anything."

Ichigo glanced at everyone's half eaten bowls containing ramen, and then at the front of the room where the main pot always was. "So, there's no more food?"

"Looks, like you lucked out, Kurosaki," the Quincy confirmed.

"I'm not really hungry anyway." Ichigo shrugged, as he considered where he should take a seat.

Sado was seated next to Uryū across from Rukia and Orihime respectively. The closest seat would be next to Rukia, but the thought stirred unfamiliar discomfort, so without giving it another thought he walked past her and stopped beside the open space beside Orihime.

"How was training?" He asked, slipping into the seat next to Orihime. He could feel guilt welling up in his chest.

_So much for acting normal…_He thought bitterly.

He had never really given much thought when deciding where to sit whenever he hung out with his friends, but this time, he couldn't help the debate that had formed in his head for an instant…the need to be away from Rukia all too prominent, overwhelming.

He had never felt like avoiding her….He might have been avoiding her gaze earlier and even now, but this was different….He had completely avoided being next to her. He wondered if she considered this as a snub, or if she thought he just preferred to sit on this side of the table for some reason. His eyes, however, couldn't move past Orihime to gauge the dark haired girl's reaction. His mind though couldn't help but to tell him…_As if you aren't being obvious…_

"Um, it was fine, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime responded, before opening her mouth to eat her food.

"Just fine?" the substitute Shinigami asked, glancing at Orihime. "No unusual level of Hollows?"

Orihime shook her head as she was too busy chewing her meal.

"It wasn't just fine," Rukia spoke. "While there may not have been more Hollows than usual where we were, Inoue managed to kill one of the Hollows that did appear. Her use of her Koten Zanshun really improved today."

"Really?" Ichigo said surprised. He managed to half-glance at Rukia for the briefest of seconds, before resting his eyes on Orihime.

"Hai, Kurosaki-kun, but I didn't really improve that much," Orihime protested. "That Hollow—"

"Don't be modest, Inoue," Rukia interrupted her. "You did really well today."

"She's right you know. You should be proud of what you did today. Just goes to show your training is paying off," Ichigo told the auburn haired girl.

"U-Um, arigato, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"How was your training?" Ichigo turned his attention to Uryū.

"It went well," the Quincy replied. "What surprises me though is that I expected there to be an amount of Hollow activity similar to last night, but there didn't appear to be that many. At least not where we were. I could sense Hollows appearing in greater numbers elsewhere including Arrancars, but their number seemed to be limited and they were obviously the low ranking kind."

"So, are you saying these attacks are random?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I'm not seeing a pattern yet."

"Aren't Hollow attacks always random? Sure, they might go after someone with reiryoku, but they're usually random aren't they?" Ichigo asked.

"Unless they're going after their former loved ones," Rukia reminded him.

"Well, yeah, but in this case there's no one here for them to go after," Ichigo said, still not looking in Rukia's direction.

"Ishida, you said it yourself, it doesn't make sense for Aizen to alter these Hollows especially after the Espada. Maybe these attacks are just meaningless…Maybe he's just having fun messing with the Hōgyoku… I seriously doubt he thinks he can takes us down with a bunch of juiced up Hollows."

"I don't believe that is his intention at all, Kurosaki. While these attacks appear to be random as Hollow attacks usually are, there is one thing that's clear: he's affecting the natural order of things. He may be messing with the Hōgyoku as you put it, but its effect is real…It isn't meaningless at all."

The substitute Shinigami frowned, considering the Quincy's words.

"The question is again why? If the Hōgyoku still isn't ready, why is he using it on Hollows while it awakens? What does he gain by upsetting the balance if his intention is to create the Ōken and enter the Royal Dimension?"

The others were silent as they contemplated the Quincy's words.

"Another thing that bothers me is why did Urahara-san say that the Hōgyoku was two weeks away from activating? Aizen's move to attack Karakura, well this town, indicated he was ready to proceed to his next step in his plan even if it was early, but he left instead of destroying this town like he wanted to. Assuming that he left due to the Hōgyoku still being in a dormant state, we should have had about two months left to prepare but Urahara-san is saying we have less than a quarter of that," Uryū said, taking into account the days that had passed since Rukia told them the news.

"It must be related to the Hollows," Sado stated quietly.

"Probably," Uryū agreed. "But I still don't understand why exactly."

"Look, we shouldn't worry about that. Urahara-san and the Shinigami are working to figure that out. All we have to do is use the time we have to get ready for Aizen," Ichigo said.

Everyone just nodded, knowing that was all they could do. There was a lull as Uryū, Sado, Orihime, and Rukia continued to eat.

"You know, Kurosaki-kun, I think they'll bring some food later," Orihime said glancing at Ichigo, who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"It's fine, Inoue," the orange haired teen said. "I'm not hungry. I can hold off until tomorrow."

It was the truth. He didn't feel like eating. He wasn't sure if deciding to come here evaporated his appetite or because the breakfast he had earlier had satisfied his needs. Technically, he didn't need to eat for sustenance, only to replenish his reiryoku since he was still in his soul form. Sado, Uryū, and Orihime were also still in their reishi made bodies in order to eat thanks to Kurotsuchi. He had brought over a device from the Soul Society to maintain them in reishi form.

"The Gotei 13 has pulled back some of their forces from here and returned them to the Soul Society," Uryū said, dropping his chopsticks into his bowl since he was finished with his meal.

"I heard. I ran into Ikkaku and Yumichika," Ichigo explained. "It's a precaution, isn't it?"

"Yeah," the bespectacled teen nodded.

"It doesn't hurt for them to be careful," Ichigo said.

"No, it doesn't," the archer agreed.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, so you didn't see when Masaki-chan left?" Orihime wondered, as she lowered her chopsticks to gather more ramen.

Ichigo stilled for a moment. "N-No," he stammered, feeling his heart begin to beat a bit faster. Discussing Aizen had made him oddly relaxed, like if nothing had ever happened concerning Masaki, but now Orihime was bringing it up.

Rukia turned her head in Ichigo's direction, violet gaze studying him.

"After we finished playing the game, she told me she was leaving but the taichōs still hadn't finished with their meeting," he explained. "She must have gone to the Soul Society some time after…she went to my house….She and Yachiru came to my house because Yachiru kept bugging me that she wanted to see it."

"Yachiru-chan sure does seem to get what she wants," Uryū commented.

Ichigo could see the Quincy's sapphire eyes glimmer with something akin to amusement. He couldn't help but feel his mouth twitch into a scowl. Was the bastard thinking about earlier? Or was he thinking that he got roped into playing Shunpo tag thanks to Yachiru? Frankly, it didn't matter, because either way he felt like reaching over and smacking him. Let him try to be at the mercy of the pink haired fukutaichō….Let him have a daughter from the future come… On second thought, who would wanna bother reproducing with that idiot?

If all Quincies were the same way Ishida was, then it was a miracle they didn't die out before the Shinigami destroyed them.

"She can be very convincing," Ichigo admitted begrudgingly, glaring at the Quincy.

"It was nice to see her enjoying herself," Orihime said, remembering seeing Yachiru grinning happily while she played Shunpo tag. "I don't think she's been having much fun being here. It must be hard being a child and a Shinigami."

"I don't think she minds, Inoue," Ichigo said. "She's always happy to be by Kenpachi's side and watching him fight. But, I guess, the hospital and this whole town has bored her since there isn't anything to entertain her or feed her," Ichigo said, remembering his earlier outing with her and Masaki.

"True, but it must be lonely for her not to have kids play with her. Maybe that's why she was so excited to meet Masaki-chan," Orihime reasoned.

"I don't think so, Inoue," Rukia said. "Kusajishi-fukutaichō appeared to believe Masaki would resemble a baby up until she saw her. I think she was just curious about her."

"Oh, that's right, but she was very eager to play with Masaki-chan once she realized she could," Orihime said. "That's why I think she would like someone her age around her."

"Well, there's Tōshiro," Ichigo pointed out, knowing full well the white haired taichō wasn't the type to play despite his child like appearance.

"Tōshiro-kun?" Orihime repeated. "I don't think he likes to play."

"He isn't a child, Kurosaki," Ishida said.

"Ishida's right. He may physically resemble a child and is the youngest person to have ever become a taichō by the Soul Society's standards, but that doesn't mean he's a child. Shinigami age differently than humans. By human standards, he and Kusajishi-fukutaichō are probably way older than you," Rukia said.

Ichigo didn't say anything say anything, just focused his eyes on the table.

"I wonder if Masaki-chan looked that young when she became a Shinigami," Orihime said.

"Many Shinigami don't age that slowly that they still resemble a child. New Souls, souls that are born in the Soul Society, tend to age a lot like humans in their early years, but regardless all souls age differently," Rukia explained. "It's most likely that she didn't…"

"She didn't," Ichigo confirmed quietly but firmly, not even realizing he had spoken aloud when he felt everyone's eyes on him. He quickly shifted his gaze elsewhere.

Uryū, Sado, and Orihime all had questioning looks on their faces except for Rukia, whose eyes shone with understanding.

_Damn, _Ichigo cursed. He hadn't meant to say anything, especially since he wanted this conversation be over…He just couldn't help but be reminded of what he had seen when his blade clashed against Masaki's. She didn't physically seem that much younger save for the differences in her hair, her personality…She didn't seem to be as serious, as cool as she was now.

Ichigo shifted his head and out of the corner of his eye caught sight of Orihime opening her mouth. _Crap, no Inoue don't…_

_Bang._

The sound of a door swinging open and tin banging into the door sounded. Ichigo and the others turned their heads and stared across the room. Hanatarō was struggling to hold onto a large pot as he staggered into the room. His hands were shaking as they tried to maintain his hold on the pot, which was tipping to the side, but he quickly shifted to the other, but he almost stumbled as he did so.

"Hanatarō!" Ichigo yelled, leaving his seat quickly to go help out the Fourth Division member.

"Arigato, Ichigo-san," Hanatarō said gratefully when the pot was lifted out of his hands by the stronger Shinigami.

"No problem, Hanatarō," Ichigo said, taking note of the dark haired Shinigami's flushed face and heavy breathing. The pot felt light as a feather to him, but it was obvious it had taken the latter far more effort to carry it.

"What do you have in here, Hanatarō?" Ichigo asked, glancing briefly at the pot as he walked toward the front of the room with the Seventh Seat beside him.

"Ah, some ramen," Hanatarō replied, "It was just brought over from the Soul Society. Some food packets were also brought in for the other Shinigami."

When they reached the table, Hanatarō rushed to clear the other pot that was taking up space and allowed Ichigo to deposit the one he was carrying. Ichigo took his time conversing with Hanatarō, getting an update on what he and the other Fourth Division members had been up to. Afterwards, he grabbed some ramen to eat. Not really because he was hungry although he had to admit the smell was tempting, but in a way to make up for the time he was spending away from his friends.

He didn't feel like discussing Masaki or explaining to his friends about resonance. It was enough for them to know about her, he didn't want to elaborate on what he had seen…He felt it was private….Something to be shared only by those wielding Zanpakutō…

Thankfully, when he returned to the table, their discussion had moved elsewhere.

* * *

The wind tousled Rukia's hair softly as she moved through the air. Her feet made silent contact with the top of a wooden pole. She stood there silently observing the world coming to life. The sun was slowly breaking through the thick clouds that were partially obscuring it. For a moment, she wished the pole beneath her feet could allow her to reach up and part the clouds, and allow the sun to shine, as it should without interference. Her wish, however, wasn't fulfilled, the clouds continued to hinder her view from the sun.

Annoyance coursed through her prompting her to tap her feet impatiently, as though the pole was truly to blame. Standing atop high places was one of her favorite activities, but at the moment, she wasn't sure why she was feeling annoyed…so useless….

It was stupid really. Why should she feel that way over something that was out of her control? It was the same thing last night with the moon. She had stood outside the balcony of the room that she used when she stayed in the hospital, hoping to clear her thoughts and have a clear view of the moon, but clouds had clustered around it. She had stayed there for a while just staring at it, willing away the clouds and her thoughts, but neither disappeared much to her annoyance.

Just like the night before last, she didn't stay at Ichigo's house. She couldn't not when she knew for sure he was going to be there. A part of her had been relieved that he hadn't shown up for training yesterday, although she knew she would eventually see him.

See him, she did. But that was it. Ichigo abstained from being near her or talking to her directly. She didn't expect less in all honesty, but it didn't make it any less uncomfortable. Nobody had said anything about it, but nonetheless it was clear Ichigo couldn't stand being near her. She wasn't sure if she could be around him either, but she hadn't been given the chance to find out.

After Ichigo had obtained some ramen, he ate it, and continued to talk with everyone. Inoue eventually felt sleepy, and Ishida suggested they should go rest, but Ichigo had declined and had gone off with Third Seat Madarame and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa for training. She saw it more as an excuse than anything else. Maybe he did feel like training after resting during the day, but part of her suspected he didn't feel like seeing her at his 'house'.

She knew things between them would be weird, that it would be difficult to come to terms with their newfound knowledge, but the task seemed more daunting now to her after yesterday. She was partly okay with avoiding him; the other part of her, the more sensible part knew they couldn't go on like that…She wasn't sure how things would ever be normal between them, how she could get him to talk to her….

Letting out a sigh, Rukia continued to stare at the cloud-covered sun. Slowly, she turned and stared at the Kurosaki residence. She hadn't really felt like coming, but she was attempting to act as she normally would.

Noticing the drapes covering Ichigo's window shift, Rukia froze. Hand scratching the back of his head lazily, Ichigo appeared yawning through the parted drapes. He opened his window and as he stared across the street, his amber eyes immediately found her violet eyes. He froze.

Rukia could feel her heart begin to pound. Why was Ichigo up? He wasn't an early riser. He was starting to get used to getting up early, but still she always had to 'convince' him to get up. They stared at each other for several seconds, longer than they had stared at each other previously. She could feel her cheeks heat up. His were also turning red. After what seemed like a long time, Ichigo eventually broke eye contact. He looked as though he was going to reach for the drapes to close them again.

"W-Wait, Ichigo," Rukia called out. She wasn't even sure how she found her voice to utter those words. She could have sworn her throat had gone dry the moment she saw him.

_Damn it, Rukia, you can do this…_She told herself. _Get a hold of yourself….You're a Kuchiki…_

A Kuchiki always did what they had to do. Emotions didn't control them. _This is __**just**__ Ichigo, c'mon, you can talk to him…_

"I-Ichigo," she called out again, quickly leaving the pole before the courage she was mustering would leave her and Ichigo would pull the drapes close.

Slowly, registering the fact Rukia was coming into his room via his window, Ichigo moved to the side just as Rukia descended onto the windowsill and slipped into the room.

"R-Rukia," Ichigo acknowledged her presence. He looked as though he wasn't sure he was still sleeping. His eyes shifted downward and so did hers.

Neither moved or said anything. The small room seemed to feel even smaller than usual to Rukia as the air around the room enclosed her and Ichigo in a thick cloud of nervous tension. She felt as though she couldn't breathe, but the frantic rhythm of heart kept reminding her that she was obviously still breathing.

These sensations were horribly unfamiliar to her…She had never felt nervous around Ichigo…In fact, it was the complete opposite. She had always felt at ease around him…This room—well his real room—had always felt like a natural place for her to be…Not that she ever really thought about it…It was just where she stayed when she first met him…

With each passing moment, Rukia felt as though the tension would really crush her. Unable to stand it any longer, she broke the silence, "Ichigo, we need to talk."

Her voice was surprisingly steady despite the bothersome feel of her heart thumping away in her chest.

"W-We do?" Ichigo stammered dumbly, his hand automatically reaching for the back of his neck. "D-Did something happen?"

Rukia stared at Ichigo for half a second, looking surprised. That look quickly dissolved though, and her face reverted to its normal cold façade. "No," she replied. She waited a beat before saying, "You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, r-right," he said, his face growing red. His hand seemingly increasing the speed at which he was raking his orange spikes.

His embarrassment caused Rukia to flush once more. It was just as she suspected. His nerves were screwing with him. He wasn't a complete moron. Ichigo dropped his hand, and a deep uncomfortable silence ensued as they stared at the floor once more.

"W-We can't keep going on like _this_ just because of…Masaki," Rukia said quietly, forcing herself to look at him. "Avoiding each other won't change anything…She's here…" She could feel her cheeks turning pink, but she forced herself to press on, "There's still a war raging…Aizen isn't gone. We need to focus on that, Ichigo."

_Don't worry about the future, it will happen when it does…_

"I know," Ichigo said quietly, slowly moving his eyes towards hers. "I'm sorry, Rukia."

Rukia held his gaze for several moments, before she pulled her gaze away. She could see genuine remorse in his eyes.

"I don't need an apology," she said, speaking in the same quiet tone. Ichigo stared at her. "Masaki is the one you should be apologizing to and more. You shouldn't have let your emotions get to you, Ichigo…I-I know she has your okaa-san's name…I recognized it…She even resembles her…No matter what you thought, how unlikely her story seemed… the Gotei 13 was doing everything they could to verify if Masaki's story was true. They never would have released her otherwise….There was no need for you to act the way you did...to say those things….No need for you to force her to raise her blade against you," Rukia said, regarding him coldly. "Resonance shouldn't have been needed for you to know, that Aizen wasn't behind her appearance."

"I know," Ichigo said, raising his voice slightly." I was being stupid letting my emotions get the best of me...I shouldn't have acted the way I did…I shouldn't have _forced_ her to fight me…I should have listened to you and the others…I already apologized to her, but you're right, it's not enough. I will make it up to her, "he promised solemnly."I already told her I would spar with her after the war."

"W-What?" Rukia questioned, surprised.

"That's what she told me she wanted," Ichigo explained."She didn't want my apology, but she did say she wanted to fight me. I promised her that I would after the war."

_"You practiced a lot with your otou-san didn't you?" Rukia asked, matching Masaki's quiet voice._

_"I did," Masaki said. "Yeah, ever since he started training me…We've always sparred…I've always enjoyed it. I've never been able to beat him once though…He never lets me…He always find a way to show me up…Or someone interrupts our match…" Masaki admitted._ _"I really hope to beat him one day…I think he doesn't want me to beat him just because he thinks I'm going to stop working hard, which is ridiculous, I'm always going to train to get stronger and better…And deep down he knows it too."_

"I see," Rukia murmured. She knew Masaki didn't want an apology, but still she hadn't expected to request that. She supposed the young woman loved to spar with her otou-san so much that she didn't mind sparing with the younger version. "You better keep your promise, Ichigo," she said.

"I will," he assured her, his amber eyes shining with the determination she knew so well.

She knew he was serious and that he would do it. Suddenly the room grew silent again. Her heart had slowed down to an easier rhythm, but now she could feel it begin to increase its speed. The discomfort she had temporarily discarded had returned once more. It wasn't exactly the same now that they at least managed to talk to each other and look each other in the eye…but still it was there… She wasn't sure what to say after what she needed to say….

She just stood there, glancing at the floor, hand absently rubbing the pommel of her Zanpakutō. Ichigo was also staring at the floor.

"Um," Ichigo muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "So…"

"Uh," Rukia said. "I-I should probably leave…I-I mean I should make sure Inoue and the others are up or wake them…"

"R-Right," Ichigo said.

"O-Okay." Rukia started forward.

"W-What are you doing, Rukia?" Ichigo demanded, when she walked past him and was about to reach his door.

"I already told you what I'm doing," she said, staring at him perplexed.

"Y-You can't go out there…" Ichigo started, a blush creeping up his neck. "T-They might see you…I-I m-mean…T-They'll think…Uh…" his voice faltered, as he was unable to continue.

"O-Oh," Rukia stammered, blushing.

"I-I'll go out the window then," she said, immediately walking past him and leaping onto the edge of the window.

It was funny how she had started getting used to using his bedroom door after she had returned from the Soul Society. The window had always been second nature to her. She understood his reasons before and now. Like him, she didn't want their friends getting any ideas. They might have a future together, but it wasn't now.

She was glad that they had finally talked though.

"Okay, I-I'll see you inside," Rukia said, before leaving.

"Okay," Ichigo nodded.

As she landed on the ground, she noticed that the clouds around the sun had lost some of their thickness, allowing the sunlight to pass through more easily.

_That's better_, she thought as she headed toward the front door.

* * *

**Quick Glossary**

**Daireishokairō- **Great Spirits Library

**Reiryoku-**spirit energy/spiritual power

**Reishi- **spirit particles

**Gomen nasai-**sorry

**Okaa-san-**mother

**AN: **So, in this chapter, I tried to give a bit of insight into what the Shinigami were told about the Vizards and what Jūshirō thought. I don't believe the taichōs at the time thought Urahara and the Vizards were truly guilt of their crimes, but there was nothing they could since the Central 46's ruling is definite and the evidence was against Urahara (And obviously, Kubo hasn't had time to bother doing a panel of that).

I have to say my explanation differs from canon because in Ch 188 Isshin says: "The criminal group of ex-Shinigami that uses forbidden spells to acquire the power of Hollows. We never found their base of operations, nor uncovered their goals. They're a tough one."

Based on that quote, I would guess Isshin did not meet Urahara in Soul Society and that the sneaky shopkeeper never bothered to him about his involvement with the Vizards (I wouldn't put it past him to do that). Or maybe he's just saying that because he knows Kon is right there. It's probably the case that Isshin didn't know him, but we'll see what Kubo says later on when he reveals Isshin's past. I can't wait for that, but I'll just have to settle for what his past is in my story for now.

At any rate, I do believe the Central 46 and the top Shinigami are always hiding things from everyone and each other. Early on in the series, Aizen said Urahara was exiled because of his involvement with untraceable gigais so that's why I included it in my explanation. It could be a lie from Aizen, but I just see it as the lie the Central 46 told everyone to keep people from knowing about Hollowfication experiments. I doubt they would want people knowing that people were attempting to get those powers. Isshin's statement is saying that the blame for the Hollowfication experiments was placed on the Vizards themselves, but I didn't want it to be like that, so hence my explanation. In future chapters, I will _probably_ explain why Isshin said what he said in Ch 188 though. We'll see.

I hope the IchiRuki talk was okay. They aren't really ready to deal with anything else besides that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or the name Kurosaki Masaki, both are owned by Tite Kubo. My OC belongs to me under the Mai. All other OCs belong to me as well.

**Feedback:** Reviews feed my muse, so please review! They make the best belated birthday gift ever. Like Hisagi and Renji, August is my birthday month. No flames though. Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are so wonderful.

**AN: **This is a shorter chapter than usual to further set up the plot as I transition the story. A drawing of Masaki's Zanpakutō spirit is now on my deviantArt page, so check that out.

* * *

Darkness shrouded her, covering her in a thick opaque blanket of nothingness. Try as she might, all her eyes could see was black. She wasn't sure if she should move. She couldn't make out what lay before her or around her.

The ominous darkness continued to stare at her, daring her to move, threatening to take her into its depths and become one with its obscure world. Taking a tentative step forward, her foot touched solid ground. Placing a hand in front of her, she took another step and then another. Carefully she edged forward, eyes seeking something, anything, ears alert for any sound or movement.

Then, suddenly, she caught sight of a small pinprick of light shining in the distance…It disappeared from her view so quickly she almost thought she had imagined it. Taking a second glance in the direction where she had seen the small twinkling of light, she saw it again.

And again.

Blinking brightly in the distance, the light resembled a glowing star hidden in a velvety black sky.

It looked so far away, but without another thought, she headed towards it. The distance had lessened, and yet the light continued to look so far away…The darkness though had tapered away, allowing her at least to see better.

She was almost there. Almost.

Pumping her legs as fast she could, she raced across the remaining the distance, watching as the small light, grew larger and larger. She was almost there…Just a couple of more steps and she would reach it….

"Where the hell have you been, Masaki?"

Masaki froze and turned her head slowly. Amethyst eyes widening, she said, "T-Toshi,…Y-You're here…"

"I've been here. Now the question is where have you been?" Toshi said.

He was a short, young Shinigami with spiky, snow-white hair lined with fiery red streaks that gave the impression his hair contained flames. He bore a resemblance to Tōshiro, but his eyes were a warm chocolate brown color. He was dressed in the standard shihakushō; a scarlet sash held together by a bronze flame shaped pin ran around his shoulders and across his chest, holding in place a Zanpakutō bearing a red-orange hilt on his back. On his left arm, white cloth bound a fukutaichō armband. It's insignia hidden from Masaki's view.

"Toshi, are you real?" Masaki asked, continuing to stare at him with wide amethyst eyes.

The sky above them was a grayish blue and the white crescent shape of the moon twinkled. They were on a hill and behind Toshi there was a backdrop of buildings, a city—the Seireitei. Masaki's eyes slowly moved past Toshi, taking in the sights behind him.

"Of course, I'm real." He stared at her suspiciously. "What's a matter with you? First, you're skipping out on your duties, and now you're questioning if I'm real? Are you taking a page out of my book? Because just to let you know it's not going to work." He gave her a sidelong glance. "What happened, Masaki? You were only supposed to go to the—"

"I-I know," Masaki interrupted. "It's just…" Her voice faltered as hesitation glimmered in her gaze. She lowered her eyes to the ground, her right hand absently gripping the pommel of her Zanpakutō.

"It's just what?" Toshi pressed. "Where did you go? Your taichō had Nee-san and me looking for you."

"Sorry, it's just I-I got sidetracked," Masaki explained, raising her gaze from the floor.

"Sidetracked?" Toshi repeated. "How in the world do you get sidetracked when you just went…" He trailed off, narrowing his eyes. "Is this because of—"

"No," Masaki said sharply, her amethyst eyes coolly meeting his brown orbs.

"Then what?" He asked, suspicion clouding his eyes as though he wasn't convinced."Why else…"

"I don't know how to explain..." She started, cutting him off. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you…"

"Oh, really?" He lifted an eyebrow. "Try me," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, looking as though he was trying to appear stern.

"I don't know. I think I might have been dreaming but…"

"Dreaming?" He repeated. "You fell asleep?" He said incredulously. "You're kidding, right? C'mon, Masaki, what really happened? "

"It's the truth," she said, staring Toshi dead in the eye. "I don't know why but I guess I must have fallen asleep…Because all I remember is this weird dream… where I went to the past, not like a couple of decades ago, but over more than a century during the Winter War. It was all thanks to Urahara—"

"W-What?" Toshi interrupted her. "He must have drugged you or something… Damn him…He said you hadn't even seen him. That liar…What kind of experiments are those? Making you have weird, crazy dreams," He said, dropping his arms to the side. "Wait 'til the sōtaichō hears about this…No wait until your taichō and tou-san hears about this… He's _so _dead. And even if he isn't I will personally burn him…"

"No, if that's the case, _I _will personally deal with him," Masaki said, her violet gaze glittering icily.

"Ah, but…"Toshi protested.

"No, Toshi, I will deal with him after I see my taichō," Masaki said firmly, giving him a look that brooked no arguments.

"Fine, but can I at least watch?" Toshi asked, his lips curving into a grin.

"Maybe," she considered, her lips quirking into a small smile. She walked past him and he turned to follow her, exposing the insignia on his badge: the number three and the marigold flower.

"Oh, c'mon, I need some entertainment…"

"Don't you have work to do?" She asked, amusement shining in her eyes.

"Ah, there's always work," Toshi said, waving his hand dismissively. "This on the other hand is a rare opportunity to witness…"

"I was out all day," Masaki commented as she stared at the sky. "Sorry, it's just in the dream it felt like I was gone for days ...I-It felt so real…"Masaki raised a hand to the side of head and rubbed it. "I'm glad it was just one day," Masaki said, relieved. "But what was I doing here? I'm going to…" She stopped when she noticed Toshi staring at her with a puzzled yet concerned expression.

"What is it, Toshi?"

He shifted his gaze away from her to the ground.

"Toshi," Masaki said once more when he didn't reply, her voice taking on a more demanding tone.

"Masaki," he said slowly, still avoiding her gaze. "You…You weren't missing for just a day."

"What do you mean?" she demanded, her brow wrinkling. "How long was I gone?"

He hesitated for a moment before saying, "It's hasn't been days, it's been years. Twenty years to be exact."

"W-What?" Masaki's eyes widened, as she came to a halt. "H-How could it have been that long? It can't be…It was just days ago…" She reached out and grabbed Toshi's shoulder. "I mean I couldn't have been asleep for days let alone years!…No way… "Her eyes suddenly narrowed as they stared down into Toshi's chocolate brown orbs. "You're joking, right?" Annoyance flashed in her eyes, as her grip tightened around his shoulder. "Toshi," She said warningly. "If this is your idea of a joke…."

"I'm not joking," Toshi shook his head, looking serious.

"That can't be true," Masaki said, her grip tightening further around his shoulder.

"Sorry, Masaki, but…" Toshi started. The shoulder beneath Masaki's hand crumbled into reishi, floating away into the sky. His neck, his chin, face and eyes soon followed along with his lower body.

"T-Toshi!" Masaki yelled, horrified.

Masaki awoke with a start, breathing hard as she sat up quickly. Glancing at her surroundings, she found herself sitting on a futon in a small dim room, the only light coming from a little window. The room was simple, bare white walls surrounded her and on in the left hand corner there was a closet. Beside her rested a white sheath containing a Zanpakutō with a rectangular bronze guard adorned with two large diamonds stretched horizontally across it and two smaller ones positioned vertically around a royal purple hilt.

"This isn't my room…." She whispered, confused and alarmed. Her eyes fell on a small pink haired girl sleeping peacefully beside her in a futon of her own.

Wrinkling her brow as she stared at the young Shinigami girl, Masaki murmured, "Y-Yachiru-san?"

Yachiru snored lightly, rubbing her cheek on the pillow as she mumbled something and smiled.

"It's not a dream….This _is _real," Masaki said to herself after a few moments, her eyes shining with recollection. Reaching over to her neck, she grabbed the black necklace encircling it with her right hand while she used her other hand to rub her forehead, brushing her bangs to the side. "I'm in the past…"

* * *

A woman in her early forties with cinnamon colored hair and dark brown eyes dabbed the sweat off a small dark haired boy's forehead with a light blue cloth. The boy moaned slightly, his eyes flickering slightly open before they closed again.

"Kei," whispered Hiro. He was lying on a futon that was several feet away from Kei beside Ryo, who was turned to the side, snoring.

"Hiro-kun, are you awake?" the woman asked, glancing in the direction of the spiky haired boy.

"Uh huh," the boy murmured, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. "How's Kei?" He quickly asked, before the woman could say anything. Her dark gaze had looked as though she was going to tell him off.

Dipping the cloth she had been using to clean Kei's forehead in a small pan containing water, she let it rest a few moments before taking it out, wringing it, and placing it across Kei's forehead.

"His fever has returned," the woman said quietly. Hiro frowned disappointed. Noticing this, the woman said, "Never you mind, Hiro-kun. He'll get better. You should go back to bed."

"But," Hiro protested.

"Worrying about him isn't going to help him," the woman pointed out. "You need to keep your own health up, so go back to bed. Not getting enough sleep will end up getting you sick too. You don't want to end up sick, now do you?"

Hiro stayed silent, biting his lip as he stared at Kei's feverish form. The latter was murmuring in a low voice, his forehead wrinkling beneath the blue cloth as beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"Hiro-kun," the woman began, her tone serious yet kind. Her dark eyes stared right at him, imploring him to do as she had said.

Hiro stared at her, looking as though he was debating what to do. She continued to stare at him, nodding her head for him to go back to sleep. "Don't worry about a thing, Hiro-kun, I'll be keeping watch over Kei-kun."

"O-Okay, I-I'm going back to bed, Mina-san." He plopped back down on his futon, scrambling to place the shabby tan covers over his body.

Reaching over for the cloth again, Mina's eyebrows furrowed as the palm of her hand met with Kei's heated skin. Her hand recoiled from the touch, feeling as though she had just touched warm metal.

Pursing her lips, she wrung the cloth again, letting the sweat along with the water that had remained in the cloth from its previous submersion, fall into the bucket below. She proceeded to wet the cloth and reapply it to his forehead.

She grabbed a cup from the floor, placed a hand around the back of Kei's head, and lifted the cup to his lips. "Kei-kun, c'mon, drink some water."

The boy barely opened his eyes as he sipped the liquid.

* * *

"Grrrrr!"

"Ahhhh!" A Shinigami screamed as he sailed through the air, slamming into some crates. Splinters flew in the air surrounding the man as he burst through them and collided into a house. Blood dripped from his temples, as he drew sharp painful breaths, his katana held tightly in his right hand.

A huge creature with a menacing white mask loomed over the Shinigami, fangs dripping with saliva, eyes gleaming with eagerness as its car sized clawed hands lowered.

"Hadō 31: Shakkahō."

Red light lit the area, clashing against the Hollow's clawed hands. Smoke appeared then cleared exposing minimal damage. The Hollow turned swinging his arm to knock away the Shinigami that had interrupted it from devouring his meal.

The Shinigami—a pale, longhaired young man—leapt back joining his other companions, who were staring at the creature before them with dismal yet determined expressions.

"Damn this guy," muttered a male Shinigami with a long mustache. He wiped the sweat off his forehead quickly as he regarded their opponent.

One of his companions charged forward, katana ready to cut the Hollow only for it to slice through air, and find himself with blood dripping down his slashed chest.

"Nakamura!"

The attacked Shinigami slumped forward to the ground with his eyes and mouth wide open. Horror and anger flashed across the faces of his teammates.

"You'll pay for that!" cried a Shinigami, raising his Zanpakutō.

"No!" yelled the longhaired Shinigami, gripping the man's shoulder before he could launch himself against the Hollow. "We have to work together. Going at it alone, won't help. That Hollow is far stronger than us."

"But," the man started, but then nodded in agreement, as his gaze slid from the longhaired Shinigami to his comrade's prone body and his other injured teammate and finally to the monster, who had done the damage. "Okay, let's do this."

"Alright," the longhaired man said, dropping his hand away from his companion's shoulder. He glanced at his three other companions. "Listen guys, I have a plan."

All the men looked weary, including the injured Shinigami who was ready to join the battle again, but they gave tight nods, ready to listen to their orders. Taking turns to wear down the Hollow, the men worked furiously, lashing out with their Zanpakutō and kidō. A claw to the head caught one man, acid burned through another, and a punctured hole through the stomach and chest of the others rendered their efforts to nothing.

The Hollow roared triumphantly as he eagerly feasted upon the fallen souls of the Shinigami.

* * *

Dark as the night itself, the creature moved with easy grace, blending with the shadows. Moving so stealthily, its paws made no noise, there was no rustling of leaves as it traveled along the darkened foliage.

Slipping past a bush, the sleek creature moved silently toward a hunched figure wearing a dark looking cloak. Golden eyes gleamed as it approached its target.

"Yoruichi-san," the man spoke, reaching over to grab a green and white hat that had been lying beside him just as the cat approached him.

He plopped it back on his head, the brim falling low on his forehead. Keeping his back to the cat, he continued to watch the water before him.

"Kisuke," the feline acknowledged the man, speaking in a man's voice. The cat trotted quietly until it reached Kisuke's side, settling beside him.

"How was your walk, Yoruichi-san?" Kisuke asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

The cat didn't say anything for a moment. Golden eyes stared out at the riverbank shining with the moon's reflection, the field beyond it, and its blades of grass twirling here and there with the soft rustling of the cool night air.

"There have been rumors about an illness spreading throughout Rukongai," Yoruichi said. "Every district I've come across there's been cases. Some seem to be more affected than others did, but all the same symptoms—fatigue, headaches, coughing, and high fevers. It looks as though an epidemic is spreading."

"A selective epidemic," she added as afterthought. "Only those with reiryoku appear to have obtained the illness." She glanced at Kisuke, who still hadn't looked at her. He looked lost in thought. The black feline narrowed her eyes, mouth parting to speak, but before she could say anything, a male voice cut through the silence.

"It's happening, isn't it?"

Yoruichi and Kisuke turned around to find a grim faced Kurosaki Isshin dressed in a shihakushō with a tattered white haori draped around his left arm.

Isshin met Kisuke's gaze. The blonde man lifted a hand to the brim of his hat, pushing it down slightly, casting his darkened face under the night to darken even more.

"I'm afraid so," Kisuke admitted reluctantly. "I was hoping he wouldn't resort to this."

"Me too," Isshin said, sighing wearily. "You'd think having dominion over the Arrancar and Hollows alike would be enough for him."

"You'd think," Yoruichi muttered in agreement.

"It would certainly make things simpler," Kisuke said, "but I'm afraid it's too late now for that."

* * *

"Ugh," moaned a middle-aged man, dressed in a white robe. Rumpled covers covered his lower half. He was lying on a bed in a brightly lit room. Standing over him was a young woman with curly chestnut hair dressed in a pink nurse's outfit complete with a pink hat. She was clutching a chart on which she was scribbling some notes. Finishing her task, she placed a hand on the man's forehead.

"His fever still hasn't let up," she said, glancing at another woman with pale blonde hair, who was tending to another man in a bed across from her.

"His hasn't either," replied the blonde woman. Glancing across the room that was filled with dozens of occupied beds, her brow creased worriedly. "I've never seen so many cases like this."

"I know," the curly haired woman murmured. "It's crazy. This room is almost full, and there are so many people in the others waiting to be tested. I hope they aren't all sick."

"I know, but we have just to have to concentrate on doing our job, okay?" the blonde woman said, pressing a cool cloth to her patient's forehead. "You heard what Unohana-taichō said."

"I know."

* * *

"My subordinates have already been sent to the Fourth Division for testing," Toshiro reported, his face grim.

Standing beside him was Byakuya, wearing his usual aloof face. Jūshirō was sitting across from them in front of a table scattered with pages and several books.

"So have mine," Jūshirō said, dark eyebrows furrowed tightly. His elbows rested on the wooden surface of the desk, and his intertwined fingers were curled underneath his chin. "This is just…" He trailed off unable to finish. His face radiated disgust and concern.

The room pulsated with a thick weary tension.

"Quarantining will help limit the exposure," Byakuya stated.

"Yes, but still…what about the people in Rukongai, the Shinigami still out there?" Jūshirō pointed out.

"The Shinigami are doing their duty. The Hollows must be exterminated," Byakuya said matter of fact.

"I know, but regardless we cannot expect them to stay there…and condemn them," Jūshirō said, looking disconcerted.

"The sōtaichō has already made his order."

"Whether we like it or not, the bastard has made it so we have no choice but to as we are doing," Tōshiro said, his voice clearly laced with disgust and anger.

Expressions of agreement settled on the noble and white haired man.

* * *

**Quick Glossary:**

**Reiryoku- **spirit energy/spiritual power

**Tou-san**-dad


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or the name Kurosaki Masaki, both belong to Tite Kubo. My OC belongs to me under the name of Mai.

**Feedback:** Reviews maintain my motivation to write, please review! No flames though. Thank you to everyone who reviews.

**Lilarcor : **Thank you so much for your 2 reviews. I wish I could update sooner, but unfortunately, that is not the case. I do hope the next couple of chapters will come out faster though.

* * *

**Rukongai**

Sweat permeated the rumpled kimono top lying beside Hiro. He had taken it off Kei in an attempt to help cool him down. Contrary to Mina-san's words, Kei did not appear to be getting better. Lukewarm baths, cool cloths pressed to his body, and constant water drinking did nothing to truly ward off the bouts of fever that have kept assuaging Kei since his first onset of fever.

If anything, his bouts of fever kept getting worse, hardly giving his friend a time to rest from their stifling heat. Every time he touched Kei, he felt as though he was touching scorching flames because once he removed his hand he could still feel his own skin burning and throbbing from the contact.

He knew it wasn't his imagination. Ryo and Mina-san also winced whenever they touched Kei. How could it be possible that he could be so hot as though he was the sun itself burning with endless heat? How could his fever never cease bath after bath and endless reapplication of icy cloths that covered him from head to toe?

He had never had a fever that was so heated or long lasting. Neither had Ryo or Kei for that matter. It was very unusual. No, it was unnatural. Every time it seemed it would finally die down, it would eventually come back, whether it was within hours or even a half an hour as it was lately. He knew Mina-san thought so too despite her attempts to reassure them about Kei's condition and attempts to keep them away from him so as not to catch his illness. The fact of the matter was he and Ryo had not felt as much as a tickling of the throat, urge to sneeze, or unusual amount of fatigue despite being having in contact with Kei the longest.

While he was glad that he was healthy to take care of his friend, he couldn't help but find it troubling. He didn't know why, but that fact bothered him almost as much as the fact that Kei did not seem to be getting better.

He could see Mina-san was trying her hardest to heal Kei, but nothing seemed to quell his symptoms, they only worsened. She was out right now trying to get some herbs to concoct some kind of remedy, but HIro knew what they needed was a doctor. A doctor that they could not afford. They barely had enough money to scrape up to buy food.

Staring at Kei's perspiration covered body and his agonized face, Hiro felt his heart lurch with desperation. He hated seeing his friend so weak, so helpless to the illness rendering him bed ridden. Kei was never weak. There just had to be some way for Kei to be better again. Whatever he had to do, he would do it. Perhaps, he could go find a doctor and beg him to help. He would find a way to pay him either by finding some kind of job, stealing, borrowing, anything….

_Yes, that's what I'm going to do,_ Hiro thought.

He just knew Kei would do the same for him. He always came through for him and Ryo. It was now his turn to return the favor.

Deciding it would be best to put his plan into motion before Mina-san returned, Hiro said, "Listen, Ryo, I'm going to try and get a doctor to come help Kei."

Ryo stared at Hiro. "Hiro, but how are you gonna get him to come? We don't have the money."

"I'll figure it out, but Kei needs help quick. Too many fevers isn't good," Hiro said. He just knew Kei couldn't last that much longer with those unrelenting fevers weakening his body.

Ryo frowned, but nodded.

"Take care of him okay, Ryo," Hiro said, his voice shaking slightly. He felt weird taking the initiative and giving an order. He had never done that before.

"You can do this, Hiro. Please hurry," Ryo encouraged, his eyes momentarily leaving Kei's form to meet Hiro's.

Hiro nodded, taking one last look at Kei as he stood up. Just as he began to take a step forward, Kei suddenly tensed then screamed.

"What's wrong, Kei?" Ryo said anxiously, reaching over to touch Kei, but the latter swatted his arm as he continued to scream and thrash, causing the wet cloths covering him to fall off.

"It hurts!" He yelled. "Too hot! Burning!"

Hiro quickly grabbed one of the fallen cloths, submerged it in water, and tried to press it to Kei's forehead or anything part of his body for Kei would not allow himself to be touched.

"Please! Help!" Kei yelled, as he shook from the pain overcoming his body and most likely chills Hiro thought. Chills that failed to calm that incessant heat.

"K-Kei, I'm trying just hold still," Hiro said helplessly, but Kei would not heed his words.

Ryo ran towards Hiro and grabbed the bucket beside him, throwing its contents on top of Kei. Hiro stared at Ryo in shock.

"We need to cool him down somehow," Ryo explained shakily.

Both boys watched as Kei suddenly stopped thrashing within moments after he was drenched in water.

"See," Ryo said.

Hiro tentatively approached Kei. "Are you okay, Kei?" He knew it was stupid to believe that the boy's fever had disappeared after being doused in water, but he at least took comfort in the fact Kei had stopped thrashing and yelling, though he was now moaning incoherently.

Kei did not answer him only continued to moan and whimper.

"Go get some water, Ryo," Hiro said, as he placed the wet cloth he had in his hand upon Kei's forehead. Ryo grabbed the empty bucket.

"Ugh," Kei moaned, and then let out an anguished yell. He began to thrash again and yell even louder than before.

Hiro tried with all his might to stop Kei from thrashing, from ignoring his own body's recoiling at the touch of Kei's unnaturally heated skin. Somehow, he managed to grab a hold of one of Kei's arms. "Kei, please stop!" Kei just kept yelling and thrashing, seemingly unaware of Hiro's pleas. Hiro bit his lip hard, as he nearly screamed himself from not only frustration and fear but from the scorching heat radiating from Kei's arm.

He wasn't sure if he could hold on any longer. He felt as though his fingers would burn off, as if Kei's skin was melting itself from the insufferable heat burning his body. Suddenly he no longer felt his fingers burning or Kei's blazing skin, he felt as though he was touching something that was neither solid or liquid….almost like air itself...Horrified, his eyes caught sight of white particles where Kei's arm had been in his hand.

"Kei!" He screamed, realizing that Kei's arm had apparently melted within his grasp.

_He's melting_…_the heat is melting him_, Hiro thought distraught, watching as Kei's shoulder began to crumble into white particles as well.

"Kei!" Ryo yelled as he ran towards the futon where Kei lay and reached out towards Kei's leg.

Too late. Kei's leg disappeared becoming reishi. Hiro and Ryo watched in horror as their friend decomposed before their very eyes, until his head disappeared into nothing but white specks.

"Kei!" Hiro cried out desperately, tears streaming down his face. "Kei," he sobbed, staring in disbelief at the reishi floating where his friend had just been moments before.

"Kei!" Ryo cried.

Hiro felt his knees shake underneath him. He felt sick; he didn't think he could stand any longer. He was vaguely aware that there was a rattling noise and then with a thunderous bang the ceiling above collapsed, sending debris spiraling downward.

He and Ryo fell to the ground, coughing. Cracking open an eye despite the dust that was falling above him, Hiro spotted what had caused their roof to cave in. A Hollow stood there in the gaping hole, eagerly eating the remains of their friend.

_No, Kei!_

* * *

**Fake Karakura**

Nobody uttered a word as they strode down the hallway. With his lips twisted into their perpetual scowl and orange eyebrows furrowed, Ichigo lead the way towards the doors where the form of the first division fukutaichō awaited them.

As Ichigo approached him, Chōjirō swiftly opened the door before the substitute Shinigami could open his mouth.

Amber eyes briefly shone with the smallest twinkle of satisfaction. Of course, he would open the door for his friends and him. This time they wouldn't be intruding on a taichōs' meeting, they were expected. Oddly enough, this time he wasn't eager to participate. He wanted to know if there was any information regarding Aizen, but at the same time, he wasn't keen on the idea of being once again in a room with the Gotei 13 taichōs.

He hadn't been in their presence since the meeting he had intruded upon over two days ago. That certainly hadn't been his finest moment…He remembered all too well Masaki's story, his reaction, his words, his fury at the thought that the Gotei 13 were even considering the idea her story might be real…

At least he thought he did. The images he had had in his head seemed to be pale visions compared to the ones that assuaged him as he entered the room where he had uttered his fury-laced denouncement of Masaki. The walls reverberated with his words and he swore he could see the prostate form of Masaki ahead of him before the sōtaichō.

"_She's probably an Arrancar like Gramps said…She probably doesn't even __**look**__ the way she does…" His voice quivered slightly, he clenched his hands further, drawing blood. "It's probably an illusion… She isn't real… Aizen just wants to distract me… you guys… But, I'm not falling for it, not this time."_

_"That won't be necessary, Zaraki-taichō," Jūshirō said. "I'm sure Unohana-taichō is capable of verifying whether she is an Arrancar or a Shinigami and whether she truly is Ichigo-kun's daughter."_

_"Stop calling her that!" Ichigo snapped, his blush deepening further. His body was visibly shaking, and his reiatsu was fluctuating. "She's nothing… she's an illusion…"_

_"Calm down, Kurosaki," Uryū spoke. "Don't you see they're just trying to see if she's telling the truth or do you want to condemn an innocent person?"_

Shame erupted from the pit of his stomach blazing hot, rapidly burning through his entire being.

At the time, he had been so consumed by the raw anger pumping through him that he hadn't really considered what he was saying, what anyone was saying. All he knew was that she was a liar, something Aizen created to get to him….He wanted her gone…Wanted to take on Aizen then and there….

God, he'd been a fool. No worse than that.

All because he'd let his emotions get to him. He should have tried to calm down, tried to listen…It wasn't as though the Gotei 13 was taking her word at face value…

He knew it was futile to think these thoughts. It wouldn't change what he had said and felt… Masaki may have dismissed his words, but that was little comfort. Standing here, in the room where he had uttered those words, only reaffirmed his need to make amends for them.

He intended on doing just that when the time came. He already promised Masaki as well as Rukia….While Rukia's attempt to talk to him earlier this morning had been a surprise—though he knew it was imminent—her request for him to make up for his behavior towards Masaki wasn't. It was merely the reiteration of what he had to do.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you may enter."

Slightly startled, Ichigo glanced down the room toward where the sōtaichō stood, his weathered hands gripping his wooden cane.

"While I appreciate the gesture of proper decorum, it does not require you to linger at the door all day. I believe you and your friends were called to assist our meeting," the leader of the Gotei 13 reminded him.

"R-Right," Ichigo stammered, an uncharacteristic blush tinting his cheeks as he quickly made his way into the room. He hadn't realized he hadn't moved.

Behind him, he could hear the footsteps of his friends indicating they were also entering now that he had stopped barring the entrance. Ichigo stopped at the gap provided by the separation of taichōs, a couple of feet from where the rows of the taichōs ended. The closest taichō was Shunsui to his left and to his right, farther away was Kenpachi.

As his friends quietly sidled up next to him, Ichigo couldn't help but take note of how empty the room was. The only taichōs in addition to the sōtaichō were Sui-Fēng, Shunsui, Komamura, and Kenpachi. They were standing in their usual position on either side of the sōtaichō regardless of the fact that their peers were clearly missing.

It was so strange to see the Gotei 13 reduced to such few individuals. This was his third time attending a meeting, and he had to say it didn't quite feel the same without the others—the presence of all the taichōs had certainly felt imposing the first time he had participated—and yet, perhaps, because there were so few of them, the air seemed more somber than before.

He didn't know exactly why, but he could sense it. Something was wrong.

_What has Aizen done?_

"Let us begin then," Yamamoto said, tapping his cane against the floor. "The Soul Society is experiencing a threat unlike any other in its history," he announced, his eyebrows knitting as he surveyed the room.

Ichigo tensed, preparing himself to hear the news.

"Aizen has unleashed a virus upon the Soul Society."

"A virus?" Ichigo repeated, wrinkling his brow. This was not what he expected to hear.

"Yes, a virus," the old man affirmed. "A virus has been circulating in Rukongai that has rapidly spread throughout the districts. "

"So, that is why Unohana-taichō went back to the Soul Society," Shunsui commented.

"That is correct," Yamamoto asserted. "Ukitake-taichō alerted me that there was reason to believe that recent cases of sick Shinigami were more than just a case of influenza. Unohana-taichō has confirmed that this is no ordinary virus. According to Unohana-taichō, this virus although bearing an appearance to the flu only affects those who possess reiryoku, and it causes much more than flu symptoms in the infected. It is breaking down the reishi bonds that give a soul a form. In other words, this virus is killing the infected turning them into reishi."

"W-What the hell?" Ichigo said surprised. His friends wore similar expressions.

"Talk about a deadly virus," Shunsui murmured.

"It appears Aizen intends to eradicate anyone who possesses reiryoku, not just Shinigami."

"This is...beyond vile," Komamura said, revulsion clear in his voice.

"B-But why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because he's a coward," Kenpachi answered, disgusted. "Bastard doesn't want to face us head on and get his hands dirty. Instead, he prefers to wipe us out with this shitty trick. "

"There is no doubt Aizen is a coward," Yamamoto agreed," but there are greater consequences from this virus than merely the destruction of the Gotei 13 and its potential recruits. The deaths of so many souls will disrupt the balance between the Soul Society and the World of the Living. Both worlds would be destroyed."

"So, he really is intent on destroying the balance," Uryū spoke. "These Hollows he's been altering are also aiding with that."

Ichigo turned left to stare at the Quincy, who was next to him. Looks like the Quincy had been right about that, but still that didn't answer everything. He asked, what the Quincy had asked yesterday. "But what does that have to do with the Ōken? Is he—"

"The destruction of both worlds will ensure Karakura's own destruction," Yamamoto answered. "I suspect he will attempt to create the Ōken while we deal with the virus and the ever-increasing Hollow attacks that are occurring and will continue to occur as long as this disruption in the balance continues. Escaping to the Royal Dimension would ensure his safety and that of his followers whilst everything falls into chaos."

The sōtaichō paused before continuing.

"Reports submitted by the Onmitsukidō indicate that the water sources in Rukongai contain the virus and that it initially started in the districts farthest away from the Seireitei and has since then spread. The highest concentration of infected individuals and deaths are found in the districts farthest from the Seireitei while the closest districts surrounding the Seireitei have yet to be infected as much as the others are, but that won't last at the rate the virus is spreading.

"There is another reason why Aizen started the attack in Rukongai. The Seireitei's water supply is within the Seireitei's protective barrier. Only someone from within the Seireitei would have been able to contaminate our resources. Had that occurred we would have noticed the virus sooner within our ranks.

"Expecting a direct threat to the Seireitei and Karakura, we armed our forces accordingly. Normally, divisions assign their members to patrol either, the World of the Living, Rukongai, or the Seireitei, but because of Aizen, most of our forces have been assigned to the Seireitei and the perimeter surrounding the real Karakura outside of Rukongai. The Seventh Division is the exception, which has been called to serve here.

"With the initial appearance of altered Hollows in the top districts surrounding the Seireitei, more Shinigami were sent out to aid those that were already stationed there. However, they have started appearing everywhere within the last twenty four hours and with more frequency forcing us to send more of our troops out."

"He's forcing our forces to come into contact with the virus," Sui-Fēng noted, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes," Yamamoto said. "Unfortunately, there is no cure at this time which has put us in a difficult position. We cannot afford for the Hollows to destroy the Soul Society yet we cannot afford for the virus to destroy our ranks. The Gotei 13's mission, however, is to protect the Soul Society no matter what and as such, I have ordered the troops to be deployed into Rukongai as needed and to stay there until further notice. I have placed the Seireitei under a state of lockdown. The Fourth Division is currently testing all Shinigami for the infection, in particular those who have recently been in Rukongai. This is an arduous task only made harder by the fact many of the beds within the infirmary have already been filled. Nevertheless, it is imperative that the infected be gathered in order to contain the spread of the virus within the Seireitei.

"Unohana-taichō and Kurotsuchi-taichō have been tasked to find a cure, but with such a grave threat facing us we require all the assistance we can get to stop it." He directed his gaze towards Orihime, who was standing beside Sado on Ichigo's right side. "Inoue Orihime, would you go to the Soul Society and assist in treating the infected?"

"I'll help," Orihime said, her voice was firm and determined. "My power isn't exactly healing but rejection. I've never tried it on anything except wounds, so I don't know how helpful I'll be, but I'll try. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Inoue Orihime, on behalf of the Gotei 13 I welcome your assistance. As soon as the meeting is over, prepare to depart for the Soul Society. The sooner you can help, the sooner we can come closer to curing the infected."

"So, we're going to the Soul Society then?" Ichigo asked.

"No, only Inoue Orihime," Yamamoto said.

"Only Inoue?" Ichigo repeated.

"You are not needed there, Kurosaki Ichigo," Yamamoto began.

"She can't go by herself," Ichigo cut him off. "Did you forget what happened last time? Aizen had her kidnapped! For all we know, he might try to kidnap her again…Think about it. He went to the trouble of kidnapping her because of her powers. This is probably the real reason despite all the crap he told us…"

It had been beyond disconcerting to learn they had been had by that traitorous bastard, that Inoue had merely been a pawn to lower the Soul Society's defenses, but maybe that had been a ploy too, now that they knew of what appeared to be Aizen's final plan. He could not begin to fathom what went on Aizen's head, if this plan of his to destroy the world had always been on his mind or if it was merely a back up after the defeat of the Espada, but it was clear he enjoyed to manipulate people and situations to his advantage.

Based on that, he didn't consider the possibility that Aizen had never truly intended to destroy Karakura and the Soul Society by force despite the gathering of the Espada farfetched. It could undoubtedly be the actual truth. Aizen did not seem perturbed in the slightest that his Espada had lost. Maybe Aizen had expected him to die at the hands of Ulquiorra while he rescued Inoue, which he nearly damn did, despite his nonchalance at seeing Ichigo arrive in Fake Karakura. That would have ensured that Inoue would have remained in Hueco Mundo since everyone else was either injured or still fighting.

"Inoue Orihime, will not go alone. She will be escorted—"

"By my friends and me, I won't let her go alone," Ichigo said resolutely. "I won't give Aizen a chance to hurt or use my friends against me again…"

"Ichigo," Rukia said, staring at the orange haired Shinigami. She was standing next to Uryū, who was also staring at Ichigo with an understanding expression.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime murmured.

"There is no need for you to do that," Yamamoto said, annoyed. "You are not needed in the Soul Society."

"I might not be able to heal people, but I can make sure Inoue gets to the Soul Society safe. It's my duty to protect my friends. You didn't even want to help bring her back from Hueco Mundo, remember?" He couldn't help but point that out, although in the end the old man did send help. Not giving the sōtaichō a chance to reply he added, "Besides, do you honestly think Aizen is gonna show up here? If he wanted to destroy this town he would have done so already, but he didn't. He's putting all his efforts to destroying the Soul Society. Chances are he's gonna make his attack there…"

"He's right you know," said a voice behind Ichigo.

Ichigo froze.

_No, it can't be…_

He had to be hearing things. That voice…No, it couldn't belong to _him_…It just couldn't…But if it was….No, it had to have been someone else…There was no way _he_ was here….This was insane and yet it wasn't, he had heard far crazier things. Already he could feel his mind working overdrive, his heart thumping laboriously under his rib cage….

"I take it you already know about the virus, so that saves me the trouble. Ichigo's right, there's no point in staying here. Aizen will be making his move in the Soul Society. Everything is there for him to reach his goals: Karakura, reiryoku sacrifices, Hollows..."

Ichigo remained frozen, staring blankly ahead of him. His head vaguely making sense of the words being spoken.

_How does__** he**__ know? No, wait... it can't really be him… _

The next words said by the sōtaichō shattered the thought.

"What do you mean by reiryoku sacrifices, Kurosaki Isshin?"

_Did Gramps really just say that?_

With a jolt, Ichigo realized that the sōtaichō was indeed looking past his friends and him, his eyes now open, awaiting an answer from the man who shouldn't have been there. A grin that had been previously missing on Shunsui's face, which had been mirroring the dismal atmosphere of the room, had now sneaked its way onto his face, though his eyes still held a serious yet knowing gleam. Sui-Fēng, who had been surprised for a moment, was now bearing her usual predatory glare and a grimace. Komamura's golden eyes shone with surprise and attention as he awaited the reply to the sōtaichō question. Kenpachi also awaited the reply though with an air of impatience mingled with indifference.

Very slowly, Ichigo turned, catching out of the corner of his eyes the shocked expressions of his friends. Then his eyes found themselves latched onto the form of his oyaji standing in the entrance of the conference room. Instead of finding him dressed in his white lab coat and yellow shirt or any of his other non-work clothes, he found him clothed in the black garb of the Shinigami—the shihakushō. Wrapped around his left arm was undeniably a taichō's haori— clearly visible across the bottom length of it were the familiar black diamonds and circles that adorned a taichō's haori— and tied to his sash by a string was a Zanpakutō with a red hilt, a rectangular guard, and a blue tassel adorning its pommel. It was worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of a katana.

There was no trace of his usual goofy, idiotic grin in its place was a surprisingly serious expression. His solemn gaze was focused on Yamamoto. He made no move to address his gaping son.

"I'm referring to all those who have been infected by the virus," Isshin explained. "Aizen is using the virus to gather the reishi of all those who possess reiryoku with the Hollows at his disposal in order to speed up the awakening of the Hōgyoku. While Aizen is able to temporarily use the Hōgyoku with his own power, he can only access its full power by utilizing a massive amount of reiryoku according to Urahara Kisuke. In this case, Aizen intends to use or rather sacrifice the whole of the Soul Society to fulfill his goal."

"Yare yare," Shunsui said morosely. "He sure thought of everything, didn't he? Not only does he get rid of everything that stands in his way for him to create the Ōken, but he also powers up the Hōgyoku."

"We can't let him get away with this. We need to be in the Soul Society to stop him when he makes his move," Sui-Fēng said.

"Yes, we must," Yamamoto agreed. "I thought it would be best to wait until a cure was found, but I see now we need to return to the Soul Society immediately to be prepared for when Aizen attacks. The quarantine measures we have taken should protect us from contracting the virus; nevertheless, we should all be careful. The Fourth Division is still testing everyone and each division is working to disinfect their barracks seeing as the Fourth Division is as busy as it is." Yamamoto then glanced at the Komamura. "Komamura-taichō, I want you and your division to remain here. We need at least one division that we are certain of is free from the virus."

"Understood," Komamura nodded.

"Alright, then everyone else prepare to return to the Soul Society." Yamamoto banged his cane on the floor ending the meeting.

Ichigo could hear the sound of shuffling as the taichōs moved from their positions, could feel the eyes of his friends on him, but he did not move. His gaze was still locked on the form of his otou-san.

"Isshin-kun." He heard Shunsui say, as he watched the Eight Division taichō walk up to his oyaji and clap a hand on his shoulder. Kenpachi and Komamura also stopped by but Sui-Fēng barely glanced at Isshin as she left the room. The sōtaichō's gaze had only lingered on him for a moment before he too left the room.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, your otou-san….He's… Are you okay?" Orihime wondered, staring questioningly at Ichigo.

Ichigo was no longer wearing a surprised expression instead his face was neutral as he continued to stare at the scene before him.

"So, that's where you get your power from, Kurosaki," Uryū commented, pushing his glasses up his nose."Figures you weren't _fully _human."

Ichigo remained silent and unmoving. Sado and Rukia eyed him worriedly.

"Ichigo," Sado said quietly after a few for moments, but the substitute Shinigami did not give any indication he had heard him. The giant then gently nudged his shoulder but that also failed in gaining his attention. It was as though Ichigo had become a statue.

_BAM._

Uryū, Rukia, Sado, and Orihime watched in shock as Ichigo rolled after receiving a drop kick to the chin that sent him sprawling backwards.

"That's not how you get Ichigo to snap out of it, Sado-kun," Isshin commented as he pulled himself to a standing position. The other taichōs had vacated the room.

"What the hell is your problem, Oyaji?" Ichigo demanded, leaping to his feet and rubbing his chin.

"See?" Isshin grinned.

Glowering, Ichigo continued to stare at his otou-san. He did not make a move to get closer to his friends or Isshin.

"Looks like it still didn't work," Isshin muttered, as he rushed past Sado and Uryū and knocked Ichigo down with a clothesline move. There was a struggle and several shouts as the two Kurosakis wrestled with each other until Isshin had his arm locked around Ichigo's head.

"Let me go," growled Ichigo, struggling to undo the hold his otou-san had on him.

"No." Isshin shook his head. "I'm not letting you go." He tightened his hold around Ichigo and flicked him on the nose with his free hand. "You felt that, didn't you?" Ichigo just glared at him.

"You're not imagining things, Ichigo," Isshin continued. "I'm real."

"I know," Ichigo muttered, looking at the floor.

"I realize this is quite a shock for you and that you probably have a million questions but now—"

"I don't have any," Ichigo interrupted him.

It was lie. Of course, he had many questions, but he couldn't bring himself to ask them. This was neither the time nor place. It was up to his oyaji to dictate when. Forcing the truth would not bode well. He had learned his lesson with Masaki. He understood now why she had lied—he was never meant to know who she was—but her efforts were all in vain because of him. He had wanted to know the truth so badly he barged in on a meeting he shouldn't have and when he found out the truth he had sought after, he refused to accept it. The irony was not lost on him. He was not going to repeat that mistake again.

As he was thinking of what he was going to say to his oyaji, he remembered the words Rukia had spoken him when he had learned of his kaa-san's true killer:

_"...If I ask, will you answer? ...It's your problem. A deep, deep problem. I have no right to know. I don't have a method of stepping into the depths of your heart without getting it dirty. So I'll wait. When you want to talk, when you think it's okay to talk... Talk to me. Until that time, I'll wait."_

Ignoring the surprised look on Isshin's face, Ichigo said, "If you didn't tell me until now, you must have had your reasons. And that's your problem, not mine. I can't think of any way of asking that wouldn't mean traipsing all over your feelings and staining them with dirt. So I'll wait. Until you decide you want to tell me, until you decide it's time for me to know, you don't have to say a thing."

"Looks like my son finally learned some tact," Isshin declared.

"I picked it up from someone else," Ichigo admitted. "Besides, this isn't the time for discussion. We need to go the Soul Society." Feeling that his oyaji had loosened his hold on his neck, Ichigo shifted slightly and rammed his left elbow hard into Isshin's gut.

"Oof," Isshin cried as he fell backwards.

"This isn't as surprising as you think, Oyaji," Ichigo muttered under his breath, thinking about Masaki's revelation. His stomach suddenly churned. They were heading to the Seireitei where Masaki was….As awkward as it would be trying to interact with her, it would pale in comparison if his oyaji found out about her. That man would probably make it ten times worse.

He inwardly shuddered at the thought. Maybe, they didn't have to meet. The Seireitei was under lockdown, wasn't it? But that would mean Masaki would have to be sick in order to for her to be kept from walking freely within the Seireitei. He immediately felt ill at the thought. Of course, he didn't want her to catch that lethal virus just so his oyaji wouldn't meet her. If his oyaji had to meet her, then so be it.

From what he remembered though, the Seireitei was such a huge maze like place, and his oyaji probably had friends to catch up with judging from the little exchange between him and Shunsui and the others, so there was a chance that they wouldn't have to meet.

However, he didn't dare get his hopes up with the way things have been going lately.

* * *

**Quick Glossary**

**Reiryoku-** spirit energy/spiritual power

**Reishi-** spirit particles

**Ōken-** King's Key

**Oyaji-** old man/dad

**Otou-san- **father

**Tachi-** sword style in which the sword is worn hanging from the sash with the cutting edge down. Katanas are worn with the edge up and through the sash.

**Yare yare- **oh my

**Kaa-san- **mom

**AN: **Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Life and deliberation with my muse prevented from updating sooner. I do hope I can get the next chapter out faster though. I have several new drawings and sketches (well practice sketches) on my deviantArt page that you can check out. My sketches can be found on the Scrapbook area, which is found when you click the Gallery option that is under my name. It's supposed to be the area where you put unfinished works. I understand if you wouldn't want to see those practice sketches, but at least check out my finished Masaki drawings and a pic of Masaki and Rukia that is found on my main gallery.

I couldn't help but use Ichigo's dialogue that he used in the manga chapter 398 although it is altered a bit for my use.

I wanted to clear something up in case you guys haven't realized. I'm telling this story on a day by day basis because of my storyline, so multiple chapters are covering the same day. To keep it simple, all I will say is that it has been 1 day since Masaki and the others have left for the Soul Society and about 3 days since Masaki arrived in the past.

Okay, so that's it for now. Please don't forget to review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or the name Kurosaki Masaki, both belong to Tite Kubo. My OC belongs to me under the name of Mai. I also do not own the lyrics to _Oyasumi, _they belong to Aiko Shimada and Elizabeth Falconer.

**Feedback: **Reviews motivate me to write, so please review! No flames though.

* * *

Underneath the yellow-orange glow of the torches and the scattered streaks of pale moonbeams hitting the trees adjacent to the buildings of the Thirteenth Division compound, the trees' leaves looked dull and drab. Instead of vibrantly shining scarlet red, flaming orange, and bright yellow, the leaves appeared as dull burgundy, burnt orange, and bland, listless yellow. The night lighting did nothing to illuminate the beauty of the autumn colors blooming across the foliage of the Soul Society, but it was clear that the season had arrived. As far as Rukia could tell, most leaves on each tree were under a different stage of transformation.

The early evening air contained an unusual sense of disquiet. She had felt it ever since setting foot in the Soul Society. All the Shinigami she had seen appeared tense and wary in a way she had never seen before. There was no denying that everyone had on their minds a division that usually only crossed their minds if they required treatment or an errand.

The Fourth Division and the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho although enveloped by an invisible protective barrier generated an undeniable tension that surrounded the entire Seireitei. Never had Rukia felt such a nervous energy emitted from the healing division. And never had she truly thought of the Fourth Division as truly being distinct and cut off from the rest until she watched Inoue enter the barrier that had been raised to serve as a quarantine measure for those within its walls and as protection for those outside it.

Despite knowing that Inoue had been called to heal those infected by the virus, Rukia was not prepared for the sight of seeing her friend enter a place where she could not be reached, where she would be facing an unimaginable danger. It was unnerving and alarming to know that inside the walls of the Fourth Division waged a war against an incredibly strong threat that threatened the existence of the Soul Society and by default the World of the Living. No Zanpakutō, Kidō, or physical blow imparted by ordinary Shinigami could counteract this menace. Only the Fourth Division and Inoue in conjunction with the Twelfth Division had the means to battle it.

At the onset of the Winter War, Inoue had been disappointed to find out she couldn't participate in the war because she wasn't suited to battle, and now it seemed she had an important role to play. The Gotei 13 had initially thought her a traitor, and now they sought her help to deter the destruction of the world. How ironic.

Although Rukia had been somewhat unsettled at seeing the Fourth Division's state, she was confident that the auburn haired girl would be able restore the health of those infected. Her power was beyond healing, it was rejection, and that in itself was a comfort to Rukia as she left her friend.

Arriving at her destination, Rukia quietly entered the building that housed her taichō's office, slipping off her waraji at the entrance and placing it next to two other pairs. Although Ukitake-taichō was most often confined to his bed in Ugendō Quarters, he has made great strides to come in whenever possible since Aizen was uncovered as a traitor. Nonetheless, it was still considered the standard practice of the Thirteenth Division Shinigami to always check in with Third Seat Kotetsu and Third Seat Kotsubaki if they sought an audience with him.

She did not find Third Seat Kiyone or Third Seat Kotsubaki at their desks, so she went directly to her taichō's door and knocked. She waited a beat and knocked again, taking a step back from the wooden door.

She heard the distinct scraping noise of wood meeting the floor. A few moments later, the door opened, and she lowered her head in respect.

"Ukitake-taichō," Rukia addressed her superior.

"K-Kuchiki-san," said a voice that wasn't her taichō's.

Rukia glanced up, staring into large violet eyes. For a moment, she felt as though she was staring into a mirror. She blinked, taking note of the orange stands dangling just above the violet eyes, and then the young woman's overall face and appearance.

"M-Masaki," Rukia said, surprised.

"Kuchiki, is that you?" She heard the Thirteenth Division taichō's voice.

Masaki opened the door wider, revealing the white haired man at his desk at the end of the room.

"Hai, Ukitake-taichō," Rukia replied.

"You've returned. Did you escort Inoue Orihime to the Soul Society?"

Rukia nodded. "Not just me. Ichigo and the others as well. Yamamoto-sōtaichō ordered everyone to return to the Soul Society except for the Seventh Division."

"Is that so?" Jūshirō said, beckoning her inside. "He changed his mind then. When I talked to him, he wasn't planning on returning just yet. At least not until a cure was found."

Rukia stepped through the threshold and walked toward her taichō. She heard the soft thud of the door closing behind her. The scent of tea hit her nose along with the aroma of rice cakes covered in sweetened red beans. A silver tray containing a teapot and a plate of rice cakes covered the left half of the desk. In front of Jūshirō rested a cup that oozed faint, small wisps of steam, and a small white plate with the remnants of a rice cake. Across from him, there was also a cup and a plate with a half-eaten rice cake. A chair pushed several inches from the desk resided in front of the dishes.

"He did change his mind," Rukia admitted, stopping a few feet short of his desk and to the left of the vacant chair.

"And why's that?"—Rukia stiffened slightly—"Is this because of Ichigo-kun?" Jūshirō ventured a guess, as he raised his cup to his mouth.

Masaki slipped into the seat she had obviously occupied prior to Rukia's arrival and glanced at Rukia as she grabbed her cup.

"H-Hai," Rukia said, a bit surprised at her taichō's perceptiveness. "Well, I mean, it wasn't just because of Ichigo."

Jūshirō and Masaki stared at Rukia, awaiting her explanation. Hesitation flitted across Rukia's features.

"It was also because of K-Kurosaki Isshin," Rukia explained, her voice containing a note of disbelief and awe.

"Kurosaki Isshin?" Jūshirō repeated, lowering his cup onto his desk. "He came?"

Rukia nodded, amazed that her taichō did not seem surprised but intrigued.

"What did he have to say?"

"He explained to the sōtaichō that the Soul Society is where Aizen intends to fulfill all his goals. He told us that Aizen is not just using the Hollows to attack the Soul Society. He's also using them to gather the reishi of those who are infected with the virus in order to power the Hōgyoku. Apparently, he requires an immense of reiryoku to completely awaken it."

"I see," Jūshirō said, his expression turning somber. "It's not enough that he aspires to destroy everything for the sake of obtaining the Ōken, but he also has the audacity to attain the full power of the Hōgyoku while he's at it."

The atmosphere suddenly became tense as a deep silence penetrated the room for several moments. Masaki glanced down at the cup within her hands.

"Did Kurosaki Isshin say anything else?" Jūshirō wondered, finally breaking the silence.

Rukia shook her head. "No, that's all he said since we were already aware of the virus. It seemed he came to warn us on behalf of Urahara Kisuke."

"And where is Kurosaki Isshin now?" Jūshirō asked.

"I believe he's somewhere in the Seireitei. I saw him speaking to Kyōraku-taichō when we exited the Senkaimon. I went with Ichigo and the others through the Dangai instead of using a Hell Butterfly," Rukia explained. "I didn't see where he went afterwards though, because I left to go take Inoue to the Fourth Division along with Ichigo, Ishida, and Sado.

Acceptance and relief swept over Jūshirō's face. "Ah, okay. I'm glad Inoue Orihime is at the Fourth Division now. I hope she can buy time for the Fourth Division and Twelfth Division to find a cure before things get worse."

"I'm sure she will, Ukitake-taichō," Rukia said.

"I'm certain a cure will be found—"his gaze drifted briefly to Masaki—"but I would feel better if it were sooner rather than later. This virus is far more devastating than any physical attack we could ever endure from Hollows."

A perturbed distant expression appeared in his gaze. After several moments, he seized his cup and downed its remaining contents. He settled his cup onto his desk once more and said, "As much as I've enjoyed taking some time to drink tea, I think it's time that I check in to see if there have been any developments. I hope you don't mind, Masaki-chan."

Masaki shook her head. Jūshirō rose and gestured to Rukia, whose eyes shone with bemusement, to come. "Kuchiki, mind keeping Masaki-chan company? The rice cakes are quite good, aren't they?" He glanced at Masaki.

"Hai, Ukitake-taichō," Masaki replied.

"See?" He smiled at Rukia. Standing behind the chair he vacated, he grasped its frame and said, "Come on, Kuchiki, take a seat here."

"N-No—I mean, I couldn't sit there, Ukitake-taichō," Rukia said, flustered.

"Why not?" Jūshirō asked, patting the wooden chair. "It's a perfectly good chair."

"It's not that," Rukia started.

"Don't tell me it's because it's my chair? With the amount of time I've spent in this thing, it hardly feels like mine." He smiled. "Besides, I'm not opposed to sharing what's mine, so come on, Kuchiki, come sit here."

"Okay, Ukitake-taichō." Rukia finally agreed, and she went around the desk and slipped into the chair.

"Alright then, I'll be going now. If Kiyone and Sentarō return, let them know I'll be back later," Jūshirō said. A satisfied smile appeared on his features as he walked away from Masaki and Rukia.

"Hai, Ukitake-taichō," Rukia nodded, watching as her taichō closed the door behind him.

An awkward silence filled the room as Rukia sat in the chair looking rather unsure of herself. Her small stature contrasted sharply against the large wooden frame of the chair. Masaki was drinking her tea. Lowering her cup gently onto the desk, Masaki stared at Rukia. "You should try the rice cakes," she suggested, reaching for her unfinished rice cake. "They're delicious."

"Ah, okay," Rukia said, glancing at the tray with the rice cakes.

As she reached over to grab one, Masaki said, "It feels strange, doesn't it?"—Rukia stared at her— "Sitting in the chair where your taichō sits. I know I felt strange when I first sat in the chair where my fukutaichō used to sit all the time. I knew I would have to, but I just didn't really think about it when I accepted the appointment. It wasn't until I sat there that it really began to truly sink in that I would be taking over."

Masaki took a small bite out of her rice cake.

"It does feel strange," Rukia admitted, "but I doubt it compares to actually taking the position."

Her eyes briefly shifted to a portrait that hung on the far left side of the wall. A stern, serious image of Shiba Kaien rested there. It had been placed there years ago in honor of the fallen fukutaichō.

She daintily bit the rice cake she held delicately between her fingers. The palm of her hand was spread out underneath the cake, ready to catch any crumbs should they fall.

"I suppose it doesn't," Masaki acknowledged, as soon as she finished chewing. "How is it?"

Rukia swallowed and said with a smile, "It's good."

A beat of silence resumed as the two women continued consuming their snack. Masaki's gaze wandered over the large mahogany shelf covering the length of the wall behind Rukia. A multitude of books rested on the shelves, their spines providing a colorful array of patchwork that clashed and molded to form a distinct pattern like that of a quilt or painting if one took the time to decipher it.

"How have you been, Masaki?" The raven haired Shinigami broke the silence.

Masaki returned her sight to Rukia. "I've been fine." She lowered her plate down to about mid chest level. "Yachiru-chan has kept me occupied. She's had me play all sort of games. She would have probably had me play hide and seek all over the Seireitei if we could have, but with the discovery of the virus yesterday afternoon, well things changed. Quarantine measures were enacted and everyone was told to stay in their respective divisions to facilitate testing for the virus. Some divisions underwent testing at the Fourth, while others had Fourth Division members conduct the testing on site. Yachiru-chan and I had no choice but to settle in one spot. Not that I minded, it would have been just preferable under different circumstances."

She raised her plate in preparation to eat what was left of her rice cake. "What about you, Kuchiki-san? How have you been?"

"Fine," Rukia responded, looking disconcerted. "I just can't believe this is really happening. Hearing about it was one thing, but seeing how tense everyone is in Soul Society…I never imagined Aizen would resort to such terrible means."

"I know," Masaki said quietly, staring at her empty plate. "It's horrible."

She deposited her plate gently onto the desk. Lightly running the tips of her fingers over the rim of the plate, Masaki said, "A cure will be found though."

After several moments, Masaki said, "Things don't seem to be too bad. I mean, the number of cases isn't that high. At least for the Thirteenth Division, there's only been 25 people who have contracted the virus."

"For now," Rukia spoke. "With the increasing Hollow attacks, that number will elevate." She paused, finished off the last morsel of her rice cake, and dusted off her fingers. A considerate look crossed her features. "Masaki, where have you been staying?"

"Here in the Thirteenth Division," the young woman replied.

"Masaki, I—Will you stay with me? You shouldn't stay here—"

"Stay with you?" Masaki repeated.

"Hai, at the Kuchiki Manor," Rukia explained.

"I see. Of course, you don't live here," Masaki said, more to herself than to Rukia. "Kuchiki-san, I'm sorry, but I can't accept your offer."

"Why not?" Rukia said.

"Look, Kuchiki-san, don't get me wrong, it's not that I want to get sick or that I don't appreciate your offer, I do. Ukitake-taichō also offered me a place at his estate when he found out about the virus, but I turned him down. As I told, Ukitake-taichō, I left safety a long time ago, and just like everyone else, I have to take the same precautions. It's enough that I've been given a place here. I disinfected my room twice and with the quarantine measures in place the risk of contracting the virus should be low. It's not like I'm going to be sent out to the front lines."

"Even so, you shouldn't stay here. Even with the disinfection, there could still be remnants of the virus. Perhaps, some people might be sick despite the testing. Mistakes happen and with so people to be tested, that chance arises. You shouldn't have to—"

"Kuchiki-san, thank you for your concern, but I can't accept your offer." Masaki gave her a grateful smile. "I couldn't impose…I've already caused you enough problems as it is."

"Problems?" Rukia repeated, looking taken aback. "You haven't caused me any problems."

"It's okay, Kuchiki-san. I know having me here is strange and it's making everyone uncomfortable. I can't undo that, but the least I could do is stay out of your way. Don't worry, if things get worse, I'll—"

"No, Masaki," Rukia interrupted. Her voice was firm and her violet gaze shone with determination. "I won't take no for an answer. It doesn't matter what has happened because you're here. The point is you are here, and you shouldn't stay here. Not when I'm offering a place to stay. The Kuchiki Manor is far more comfortable than a room here. Don't think of it as imposing, because you're not. My home is your home."

Rukia watched as Masaki contemplated her words. She disliked Masaki's feelings about her appearance in this time period almost as much if not more than the idea of her staying in the Thirteenth Division. Regardless of what emotions and thoughts her appearance generated, it wasn't something she should feel guilty about. It was out of her control.

She should be more concerned about her safety. While Masaki had made valid points, Rukia couldn't shake the discomfort at the thought of Masaki staying here when she could be away from the risk of the virus, however, slight it may be, and be within the vast, comfortable confines of the Kuchiki Manor.

The young woman before her shouldn't be here at all dealing with these problems. No matter how strange the idea still sounded though she knew it was true, Masaki was family, and she couldn't turn her back on her.

"Kuchiki-taichō will not approve—"

Ignoring the sudden squirming of her insides at the mention of the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan, Rukia quickly said, "Don't worry about him. I'll take care of him."

* * *

"Kurosaki Isshin," Jūshirō said, as he appeared at the threshold of a dimly lit room.

Seated in front of Shunsui's desk, barely within the range of the small candle placed at the far it, was Isshin. Within his right hand, he grasped an empty sake cup. He turned noticing the white haired man now in the room.

"Ukitake Jūshirō," Isshin returned the greeting, placing his sake cup on the desk and straightening.

"I'd never thought I see you again," Jūshirō said, his eyes taking in the form of the dark haired man.

"Neither did I," Isshin admitted solemnly. For a moment the candle light flickered casting his face in even more shadow

"Yet here you are," Jūshirō said, a smile slowly appearing across his lips.

"Yet here I'm," Isshin agreed, a grin breaking out on his face.

"It should be cause for celebration," Shunsui said. He was sitting leisurely behind his desk, one hand on the neck of the sake container and the other gripping his sake saucer.

"It should," Jūshirō agreed. "But your return Isshin-kun is not because you decided to pay us a visit, is it?"

"No, it's not," Isshin said.

* * *

Curious, surprised stares followed Rukia and Masaki upon their arrival at the gates of the Kuchiki Manor and throughout their navigation of the grounds. Neither Rukia nor Masaki paid any heed to them. Ignoring the servants welcoming comments and inquiries for assistance, Rukia immediately asked for her nii-san's whereabouts and to her small relief, for she knew their confrontation was inevitable, they informed her he had not returned from the Sixth Division.

Catching sight of the beautiful, delicate white blossoms of the jugatsuzakura, the sakura tree that blooms during the autumn, Rukia and Masaki lingered in the gardens awhile admiring their elegant beauty enhanced by the moonlight along with the vast variety of flora dotting the landscape.

Now though, Rukia was ordering her servant, Izumi, a woman in her mid thirties with dark eyes and dark curly hair that framed her face to prepare for Masaki's stay.

"Hai, Rukia-sama," the woman murmured, bowing low.

"Arigatō, Ikumi-san," Rukia said, and the woman prepared to take her leave.

"Hai, arigatō, Ikumi-san," Masaki said.

"You're welcome, Kuroda-san," the woman murmured, giving her a rather quick bow and leaving.

Though the servants could never actually guess her origins, Masaki had given the surname she had used as part of her faux identity to help kill the ideas that Rukia knew were arising because of Masaki's unique features. Perhaps, they thought her related to Ichigo in some way because of the bright orange hair, but the violet eyes would surely prompt them to question their ideas. Their brains would surely go into over drive trying to figure out if her features were even natural.

Rukia didn't really care for their thoughts or opinions, they could speculate all they wanted. It was inevitable that they would talk given that this was the first time she had invited someone over since Ichigo and company came once during their stay in the Soul Society; Masaki's features only heightened the apparent curiosity that resided within the servants though they tried to hide it for the most part.

Watching as Masaki stared at the retreating woman, Rukia asked, "What is it, Masaki?"

Masaki turned to Rukia. "It's just…I always wanted her to stop addressing as sama," she said in a low voice.

"You did?" Rukia said surprised.

"Hai, ever since I was a kid—"

"_Izumi-san, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" says, a young Masaki bearing the appearance of a nine or ten year old. Dressed in a navy blue yukata with white sakura blossoms and a matching navy blue headband that complements her orange hair, Masaki sits on a zabuton in front of a low table outside in a veranda. The cloudless sky is a bright blue color. _

_Izumi, looking very much the same as she does now, except for slightly longer hair, places a small plate in front of her and another one in front of a slightly younger girl that sits across from Masaki._

"_Arigatō," says the girl with pristine white hair whose hair is tied into small little pig tails and bangs sweep across her forehead over keen, sharp turquoise eyes. The white yukata with bright aqua patterns matches her eyes perfectly._

"_You're welcome, Hitsugaya-san," Izumi murmurs, before turning to retrieve a two cups from the cart adjacent to the table. _

"_You don't have to be so formal with Ran-chan, either," Masaki says._

"_Ku—" Izumi starts._

"_Don't, Izumi-san. There's no need for you to address me that way."_

"_Yes, there is. You know, it is isn't proper for me to address a lady like yourself—"_

"_I'm just a kid, Izumi-san. I'm not anyone special for you…"_

"_You mustn't say that," Izumi looks appalled, as she pours tea into Masaki's cup._

"_Tou-chan always says we're all the same that it doesn't matter if were poor or rich. You know he doesn't like you addressing him as sama neither does Kaa-chan. Why don't you just call me Masaki?"_

"_Kuchiki-sama does not wish you to be addressed so informally. If I were to address you in such a matter, I would be dishonoring his wishes and he would"—she looked stricken—"h-he would force me to leave my position immediately."_

"_But Izumi-san, doesn't Oji-sama say you have to do as I say?" Masaki says innocently, as she plays with the handle of her cup. From within the cup, steam flows out. "Aren't you dishonoring __**my**__ wishes?_

_For a moment, Izumi looks conflicted as she finishes pouring Ran's tea. "Gomen nasai, Kurosaki-sama, but this order comes above yours."_

_Disappointed Masaki frowns and then says. "I'm going to talk to Oji-sama about this."_

"_P-Please don't," Izumi stammers, returning the teapot onto the cart. Though she shakes slightly, she grabs the plate of snacks and deposits it at the center of the table._

"_I have to. You won't call me by the name I want. Don't worry, Izumi-san, you won't get in trouble. It's just that if you can't call me Masaki by my order, then Oji-sama will have to make it."_

"_Kurosaki-sama, you mustn't trouble Kuchiki-sama with such things.."_

"_It's okay, Izumi. Don't worry," Masaki says reassuringly. _

"_B-But," Izumi persists._

"_Everything looks good," Masaki says ignoring her and admiring the snacks._

_Izumi hesitates then deflates and says, "Is there anything else you need, Kurosaki-sama?"_

"_No, you can leave, Izumi-san."_

"_Very well, I will inform Kuchiki-sama of your arrival as soon as he enters."_

"_Arigato, Izumi-san," Masaki says, as she takes a cake._

_Izumi leaves._

"_You know if you didn't want to deal with this, we didn't have to come. You didn't have to scare the poor lady…."_

"_She's not gonna get in trouble, Ran-chan. You know perfectly well why we're here."_

"_I still can't believe you want to do calligraphy, you can't even draw," Ran says as she admires the mochi cake in her hand. "All the lessons Kaa-san gave you went to waste."_

_Masaki glares at the white haired girl. "S-Shut up, Ran-chan. It's not my fault I can't draw. Neither of my parents can."_

"_Oh, sure, blame it on them. Talent doesn't have to run in families, you know." _

"_Drawing isn't the same as calligraphy."_

"_It's still an art though."_

"_True, but it doesn't mean I can't do it."_

"—it took me a while to figure how to get her to at least address me as Masaki-sama. And now I finally got what I what I always wanted." Her lips curved into an ironic smile.

Rukia said nothing for a moment, before murmuring, "Masaki…"

"What is _she_ doing here?"

Rukia felt the emotions of compassion stirring within her freeze at the familiar icy monotone voice that belonged to her nii-san. Whirling around, she saw Byakuya standing behind her, his face impassive as ever as his gaze moved from Masaki to her.

"Nii-sama," Rukia breathed.

He said nothing, merely stood there waiting expectantly for her explanation.

"Nii-sama," Rukia started once more, willing away the insane pounding of her heart. She had to be calm to make sure she dealt with her nii-san in the best matter possible.

"I invited Masaki to come here, Nii-sama," Rukia explained. "She's my guest."

"Your guest?" Byakuya repeated. His slate gaze remained fixed on Rukia, as though she was the only person that existed in the room.

"Hai, Nii-sama."

There was a long pause.

"Considering the hour and how I doubt you've failed to rest properly since leaving the Soul Society, I think it's best that your _guest _leave. You need to maintain yourself well rested, Rukia."

It wasn't really late. Perhaps, just past eight, but Rukia understood his tactic.

"Actually, Nii-sama, I've invited her to stay overnight and to remain here for as long as necessary," Rukia explained calmly, her mind already working on the reasons she had thought of for how she was going to convince him to allow Masaki's stay.

"Is that so? I was under the impression Ukitake had seen fit to house her within his division."

"He did. But with the current state of things in the Thirteenth Division and the Seireitei in general, I thought it would best for her to stay here. Ukitake-taichō has enough to worry about with his own subordinates, those within the division and those at the Fourth. I figured this was the least I could do to help since there isn't much we can do and we have plenty of room."

Byakuya remained silent as he considered Rukia's words.

"Actually, Nii-sama, she won't even take up room. She'll be staying with me," Rukia added.

Byakuya said nothing; his expression was as unreadable as ever. Rukia eyed him warily and expectantly.

After what seemed like a very long time, Byakuya finally spoke, "Very well, she may stay."

"Arigatō, Nii-sama," Rukia said, bowing deeply. She felt her heart thump in relief. Waiting for his decision had felt like an eternity. She had been wracking her brains trying to come up with more reasons in case her words had not worked on Byakuya. She knew he had still not come to terms with Masaki's identity.

"Arigatō, Kuchiki-taichō," Masaki said, bowing as well.

Byakuya didn't glance at Masaki. He slipped out of the room, his haori quietly billowing behind him.

* * *

After dinner, which Rukia and Masaki ate in the dining hall when they heard Byakuya had retired to his rooms, both women headed towards Rukia's room. Izumi had already informed them that she had done as Rukia had requested to prepare for Masaki's stay. Rukia slid open the door, ushering Masaki inside. The latter entered the room taking in the white walls ahead, the cherry wood low table at the center of the room under which sat a luxurious handmade rug, and the lamps situated at the corner of the room. A large cherry wood wardrobe resided at the far left end of the room, next to it was a fine handcrafted changing screen. The fusama on both the right and left sides of the room contained images of lush, green forests. On the far right side of the room, there were two futons evenly laid out from each wall, so that they rested directly in the middle of that side of the room. Masaki had not wanted an entire guest wing, so Rukia suggested that she stay in her own room since it was more than big enough for the two of them. Across from where the futons laid, there was a vanity table.

"It's pretty big, isn't it?" Rukia said sheepishly, as she closed the door behind her and saw that Masaki had stopped near the cherry wood table, the central area of the large room that could have easily been made into made three or four rooms.

"As expected of a room within the Kuchiki Manor," Masaki said, turning slightly to glance at Rukia.

"Ah," Rukia agreed. While she knew who Masaki really was, the concept that she was already familiar with her surroundings here in the Kuchiki Manor or even with herself because she was from the future still hadn't quite sunk in. Her brain kept regarding her as a stranger. Yet there was something about her that she felt drawn to, that she couldn't quite explain….that in a way _almost _made her feel like she knew her on some level.

It was like that odd sensation she had felt when she was within Masaki's presence when she had been inspecting her wound from that Hollow. She had known there was something familiar yet she couldn't place why…

"I've never really known what to do with all this space," Rukia added, in spite of herself.

"Me neither," Masaki said, earning a curious glance from Rukia. "It's not the size of the room that matters…."

_No, it's not…_ Rukia thought silently. Seeing Masaki's bright orange hair, now that she had turned her back towards her, the petite Shinigami immediately thought of Ichigo and his family…They had graciously and whole heartedly welcomed her, a total stranger, into their small but loving home. It had been a sharp contrast to the cold and indifferent welcome she had received upon being adopted into the Kuchiki Clan.

"My fukutaichō's quarters are smaller than my room at my parent's home, but that never stopped me from coming to consider it as home. Both are my home because that's…where I belong. "

"Oh, that's right, you live with your division," Rukia said, recalling the young woman's words atop the rooftop when Ichigo had finally come to his senses and she was explaining her situation. "You just visit your parents on the weekend."

"Hai, it's the compromise my parents and I made… Not that I wouldn't have visited otherwise or—"

"They didn't want you to move out?" Rukia asked.

She found it surprising because she had thought perhaps Masaki's parents would be more open to the idea since they did allow her to attain a seated position unlike Nii-sama in her case. The likelihood of her moving out before marriage was as slim as her getting a seated position. It was considered improper and unseemly for a noble especially a noblewoman to live in their division.

"No, they didn't." There was a pause before Masaki added, "All in all, that was one of the easiest battles I've faced…I wasn't a kid—"

"Battles?" Rukia echoed.

"I consider every discussion regarding every important step I've taken in my life a battle. My parents, like any parents wanted the best for me, but they always made things more difficult than they had to be at times…"

For a moment, Rukia wasn't sure Masaki was going to continue.

"With my okaa-san reason and logic were my opponents. I could usually make her see my rationale. With my otou-san, however, it took far more than sound logic to get him to agree to anything…He's far too stubborn for that."

_Ichigo is too stubborn, _Rukia thought. When Masaki said nothing else, Rukia had the impression that the young woman did not feel like continuing the discussion any longer, which prompted her to say, "Make yourself comfortable, Masaki."

Rukia padded further into the room, moving away from the room's entrance. "You can place your Zanpakutō on that table." She was referring to the low table in front of Masaki.

"That's okay, Kuchiki-san. I'd rather keep her by my side…She's the only thing I have….even if she can be a pain." She added the part almost as an afterthought.

"Okay." Rukia pulled out her sheathed Sode no Shirayuki from its place on her waist, then strode towards her vanity table. Masaki followed her.

Upon reaching her vanity table, Rukia pushed aside some items making room for her Zanpakutō. Rukia turned and saw that Masaki stood several feet away, staring at a white paper with finely painted characters in black ink that she had attached to the wall. The characters spelled her name.

"The strokes are fluid and smooth yet there appears to be an underlying hesitancy within each character, almost as though instead of merely trying to maintain their delicacy there is a sense of regret"—Masaki raised a finger above one of the characters—"This only heightens the obvious gentleness in which they were written." There was pause before Masaki said with complete certainty. "This is…Kuchiki-taichō's work."

Stunned, Rukia merely stared at Masaki for a few seconds.

"Hai," Rukia said, once she found her voice. "Nii-sama gave it to me sometime after he recovered from his injuries after…Aizen's betrayal. It was the first gift he'd ever given me."

Rukia glanced at her vanity table and grabbed a medium sized white bunny with a faint pink ribbon tied around his neck. "He gave it to me along with—"

"Chappy," Masaki said softly, staring intently at the bunny.

Rukia nodded, blushing slightly as though perhaps embarrassed by the gift. "I-I like Chappy," she admitted, but Masaki did not seem to hear her. Masaki's amethyst gaze was fixed on Chappy.

_A young five-year-old Masaki dressed in a pink sleeping yukata lays in a twin-sized futon placed over a raised platform, giving the bed a more Westernized look. Clutched in her arms is a white Chappy bunny with a faint pink ribbon attached around its neck._

_The fusama behind her bed are light pink sporting images of Chappy. Sitting on Masaki's left hand side wearing a white yukata is Rukia. Physically she appears to be the same though there is a general sense of maturity emanating from her._

_Masaki shifts in her bed as Rukia raises the blanket to cover her. She ends up covering the young girl up to her chin as well as Chappy._

"_Kaa-chan, you covered Chappy," the young Masaki points out as she shifts the blanket and frees Chappy from its warm but suffocating confines. _

"_Gomen." Rukia smiles apologetically. "Okay, let's try that again."_

_Masaki places Chappy next to her chin, near the crook of her neck, and watches as Rukia gently places the blanket just below her and Chappy's neck._

"_That's better, right?" The raven-haired woman asks._

_Masaki nods, smiling._

"_You really like Chappy don't you?" Rukia asks._

"_H-Hai," Masaki admits softly, violet eyes on the ears tickling her chin. "He's cute and soft and I like his pink ribbon."_

"_He's also the right size to sleep with," Rukia observes._

_Masaki nods in agreement._

_Rukia reaches over and gently pats Chappy on the head. "You know Byakuya-nii-sama, your oji-san, gave this to me as a gift a long time ago."_

"_He did?" Masaki says surprised._

_Rukia nods._

"_So, he's yours?" Masaki asks, pulling her chin away from Chappy though she still holds him underneath the blanket._

"_Not anymore. He's yours, Masaki," Rukia says reassuringly. Gently, she touches Masaki's forehead, running her finger lovingly down her cheek while she nudges Chappy closer to Masaki._

"_I always meant to give it to you," She says softly, her voice rich with emotion as her thumb caresses the orange haired girl's cheek. Violet eyes flicker through a wide range of emotions—anguish, relief, awe, and happiness. "And now it is yours….It's yours forever and ever."_

"_Arigato, Kaa-chan," Masaki says softly after several moments, squeezing the bunny tightly._

_Rukia stares at Masaki in amazement and joy, as though she has just said the most amazing thing. Closing her eyes, Rukia leans forward, whispers 'you're always welcome' and presses her lips to Masaki's forehead. Her lips linger tenderly for several seconds, though it could have been longer. Rukia pulls away almost reluctantly. Her violet eyes are still staring at the young girl with reverence and love._

_Rukia continues to stroke her daughter's face soothingly and lovingly._

"_Kaa-chan," Masaki says, now running the tips of her fingers absently over Chappy's ears. "Can you stay tonight? __**He's**__ not coming, right?"_

_Rukia snaps out of her reverie and replies," No, your tou-chan isn't coming tonight. He's got a miss—work to do." _

_Masaki continues to fiddle with her bunny's ears, appearing uninterested in the information. _

"_Can you stay then?" She asks hopefully._

_The concern that had appeared in Rukia's eyes as she was staring at her daughter fades, and she smiles warmly and says, "Sure."_

"_Let me just put these lights out," Rukia proceeds to blow the candles that illuminate the bedroom, though she leaves only one._

_She then walks around the bed, slips into the covers beside Masaki, and wraps her arms around Masaki, and Masaki snuggles towards her, shifting Chappy so that he is pressed to her left cheek now that her right cheek is pressed against the pillow. With Rukia's petite frame, the bed is just large enough to hold both of them._

"_What's it going to be tonight, Masaki? A story or a song?" Rukia asks softly._

_A considerate look flickers across Masaki's face. "A song," she says quietly, smiling. _

"_Are you sure you want to hear that?" Rukia teases._

_Masaki nods. "I like it when you sing."_

"_Alright then," Rukia agrees._

_A thoughtful look crosses Rukia's face, as she runs her fingers through Masaki's orange locks. After several moments, Masaki says in a remindful tone, "Kaa-chan."_

"_Shh," Rukia whispers, the thoughtful look on her face gone. _

"_Night time has come, gone is the sun," she begins, her voice soft and lilting. She continues to gently comb her fingers through the young girl's hair, who attentively listens to her okaa-san's words._

"_Dream sky is spun,  
Stars, one by one... Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Hush, hush, hush."_

_After tucking a strand behind Masaki's ear, Rukia runs her thumb over Masaki's forehead and her eyebrow, sliding it toward Masaki's eyelids, who instinctively shuts her eyes._

"_Oyasumi, close your eyes,  
Oyasumi, close your eyes,  
Oyasumi, close your eyes,  
Sleep, sleep, sleep."_

_Having lovingly caressed Masaki's countenance, Rukia resumes caressing Masaki's orange locks. Violet eyes open, though they are slightly lower than before. Masaki appears mesmerized by the beautiful, captivating voice next to her ear. _

"_Oyasumi, dream of me,  
Oyasumi, dream of me,  
Oyasumi, dream of me,  
Dream, dream, dream."_

_Rukia's eyes slide close for a fraction of a second as her voice rings with tenderness and passion. Masaki's eyes droop even more as a content smile appears on her face._

"_Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Hush, hush, hush."_

_Rukia repeats the verse again until lost in the embrace of her okaa-san's words and warmth, Masaki closes her eyelids._

"Masaki," Rukia said loudly, finally snapping Masaki out of her reverie.

Masaki blinked.

"Masaki, are you okay?" Rukia asked, shooting her a questioning look.

"Gomen," Masaki apologized. "I-I just got lost in thought."

"Lost in thought?" Rukia repeated.

"Gomen, it's just that that Chappy is or will be mine," Masaki explained, looking slightly confused as she said it.

"Oh," Rukia murmured, eying the Chappy in her hand. "So, you do like Chappy," the petite Shinigami stated, after several moments. For a moment, she had thought the orange haired woman had been slightly disturbed by the sight of the cute white rabbit.

"I do," Masaki admitted, a sheepish smile appearing on her face.

Chappy became their subject of conversation until they changed into sleeping yukata and slipped into their futons.

"Oyasumi, Masaki," Rukia said, taking in one final look at the young woman across from her.

She turned away, her eyes staring ahead as she began to ponder all she had seen and learned that day. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. She wasn't quite sure she would get that rest Nii-sama had wanted for her.

"Oyasumi, Kuchiki-san," Masaki said. She shifted away from Rukia, gazing at the place where Chappy rested on the vanity table. Parallel to her futon was her Zanpakutō.

Under her breath, Masaki said, "Oyasumi, Kaa-san."

* * *

**Quick Glossary**

**Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho- **General Emergency Relief Station

**Hai- **yes

**Oji- **uncle

**Kaa/san/chan- **mom/mommy

**Otou-san**-father

**Yukata- **casual summer kimono made of cotton. Can be used for sleeping and bathing as well. (Difference between kimono and yukata is that kimonos are made of silk and they have 2 collars).

**Fusama- **vertical panels that serve as walls or dividers like shōji doors that are often painted.

**Oyasumi- **Goodnight

**Gomen- **sorry

**AN: **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was glad to be able to write a scene in which Rukia sings. What? Why, would I ever wanna do that? Since when does Rukia sing? Okay, fine maybe it's not technically canon, but did you know that there are character songs for the Bleach characters sung by the seiyus (voice actors/actresses)? That's right, there are CDs of the actors singing in their characters voice and they sound amazing. Seriously. I realize perhaps, this is more shocking to the non-sub fans or anime watchers, but it's true.

Fumiko Orikasa, who voices Rukia, is an extremely talented singer and seiyu. The way she sings normally and how she sings as Rukia is distinctly different and incredible (She does that for the other characters she voices as well). I absolutely love her voice.

I highly recommend checking out her music for yourself if you're curious or enjoying listening to Japanese music like I do (FYI this chapter was written listening to her music). Look up "Echo" (It's my favorite Rukia song), there's also Moon, which is sung with Sode no Shirayuki, and several others which you see will once you have listened to these songs. You will also see the options for the other characters.

There is in fact an IchiRuki CD which based on the release date and meaning of the songs indicates it was released because of the Fade to Black Movie. That's my guess anyway. Echo is one of those songs along with Kawaranai Kotoba (Unchangeable Word) sung by Morita Masakazu Morita (Ichigo's seiyu) and the duet between them is entitled, "Glow." Echo and Unchangeable Word although sung respectively by Ichigo and Rukia are actually replies to the each other's songs. And Glow is the culmination of their 'talk' so to speak.

In addition, to character songs by many of the Bleach characters, the voice actors have also recorded covers of various theme songs from Bleach. Morita does an awesome rendition of Asterisk, the first Bleach theme song.

I wish you guys an awesome and prosperous 2012! If you can't get enough of Ascension, well I have good news for you. You can check out the chapter 1 of the humorous post AU Ascension request fic that I've written for VideoGeek95 on my deviantart page entitled "Summer Vacation." Don't be fooled by the image, it is a story. Be sure to check out his stories too (Link will be there in the description). I have also uploaded an Ichigo, Rukia, and Masaki picture entitled "Fighting Spirit 2." I'll let the title tempt you into looking.

**Remember giving is receiving. The more reviews I get the more inspired I'm to write.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Bleach or the name Kurosaki Masaki, both belong to Tite Kubo. I own my OC under the name of Mai.

**Feedback: **Reviews are highly encouraged! Flames are not.

Thank you Aurelias for your review. I did not get a chance to personally reply to you since you signed in anonymously.

* * *

Deep below the remains of the once massive and imposing fortress known as Las Noches, flames flickered in their torches, scarcely providing illumination to the dark gloom suffusing the hidden underground chambers. The shadows swirled and shifted as a figure emerged and stepped within the glow of the flames. The flames themselves seemed to shudder slightly for a moment as they cast orange light upon silvery white hair and unreadable slitted eyes. The white clothed man barely made a step forward when a voice ahead of him asked.

"What is it, Gin?"

"Looks like the Gotei 13 finally left Fake Karakura, Aizen-taichō," Gin explained, his lips twitching into his usual impish but playful grin.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Looks like they probably got concerned with the increasin' Hollow activity in the Soul Society though I think by now they musta noticed the lil' bug sweepin' through Rukongai, don't cha think?"

There was a moment's silence.

"I doubt they understood the significance of it on their own."

"Ya thinkin' a lil' birdie told 'em?"

"I'm certain of it, but it doesn't matter." There was a slight creaking noise, followed by a scraping sound. Aizen's face appeared ignited by a white glow emanating from the palm of his hand. A small purplish blue orb rested there, pulsing and turning bright white every couple of seconds.

"It's only a matter of days before the Hōgyoku fully awakens and the Soul Society as they know it ceases to exist," Aizen said,his lips twisting into a smirk. The Hōgyoku continued to pulse.

* * *

With brows furrowed in deep concentration and beads of sweat glistening in the orange glow emitted from the shield before her, Orihime sat in a chair next to a bed containing a man drenched in sweat. He blinked as the Shun Shun Rikka's brightness stunned the eyes he had previously kept closed. And suddenly the glare was gone leaving the room with the natural dim lighting of the room.

Orihime panted into the protective mask she wore. She unconsciously licked her chapped lips. Maintaining her focus had led to bite her lips. She had healed so many people already on the verge of death, particles away from ceasing to exist….They had been in so much pain, sweating profusely and groaning and coughing…

As she looked across the room, she saw rows of beds with nurses at their sides. Both parties wore protective masks. There were still so many people that required healing, here in this room and in other rooms scattered across the building.

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked, once she regained her breath. Her voice cracked slightly. She needed water.

"H-Hai, I-I think so," the man mumbled, apparently still stunned to believe he was no longer in pain. "Arigatō."

"Good," Orihime murmured, wiping her brow. She leaned back for a moment in the chair, before she started to rise.

"Inoue-san, I think that is enough for now,"said a gentle feminine voice.

Orihime turned to see Unohana-taichō along with a nurse by her side. Both wore protective masks over their faces.

"U-Unohana-san, I can't stop now. There's still more people that—"

"There is, but you must take care of yourself too. You've done a wonderful job of restoring the health of many of our seriously ill patients since you've arrived this afternoon, but now it is time that you replenish your own energy."

Orihime opened her mouth to object but then fell silent as Unohana said firmly but politely, "Inoue-san, please come with me. You can return once you have rested."

"H-Hai, Unohana-san," the wielder of the Shun Shun Rikka nodded, getting to her feet obediently.

"Sato-san, please take care of Hideki-san," Unohana addressed the nurse, and the woman went to the man Orihime had just healed. She immediately grabbed his chart and went around his bed.

Orihime followed the Fourth Division taichō into the hallway. They watched as nurses further down the hallway slipped into a room carrying supplies.

"I know you want to help as many people as you can, Inoue-san, but maintaining our strength is essential. We cannot forget that amidst the adversity we are currently facing. You've been working nonstop since you've arrived. It's a quarter past 11 now."

"It is?" Orihime said, surprised.

Unohana nodded. "A bowl of the Fourth Division's nutritionally fortified soup should help you replenish your reiryoku."

"Arigatō, that sounds good," Orihime smiled, realizing she was feeling hungry. She had definitely exhausted a lot of her reiryoku.

There was a brief silence.

"Have you found a cure, Unohana-san?" Orihime asked.

"I'm afraid neither Kurotsuchi-taichō and his team nor myself have managed to find a cure yet. This virus is proving to be resistant to our efforts. We are dealing with a virus consisting of two different virus strains. The first and predominant strain is that of the influenza virus which causes the onset of typical flu symptoms such as fatigue, coughing, and fevers. This strain or the symptoms generated by it are not a problem. The problem lies in the other hidden strain that disrupts the cohesion of the soul. As soon as this strain activates, it alters the original virus. Though the virus appears to induce fatigue and weaken the infected person, it does not actually cause harm or weaken the reiryoku the person possesses as it breaks down the body. It keeps it intact.

"This strain is specially attuned to the level of reiryoku a person possesses, so the more reiryoku a person has the faster the virus replicates and starts working to decompose the body. This makes it difficult to find a remedy for this virus. Thankfully, since you have been able to restore the health of many of our critical patients we are allowed more time to study the virus. I have already sent to Kurotsuchi-taichō data on the patients you have healed to see if the data benefits him in some way. The healed patients do not actually contain any remnants of the virus within them since your powers return to them to their original healthy state prior to having the virus. "

"I never imagined I'd be helping people get rid of a virus," Orihime said quietly. "I'd never thought to use my powers like that…I can't believe Aizen-san has done this….It's such an awful way to hurt everyone."

"It is, but unfortunately, it is the most efficient way to for Aizen to achieve his goals. He no longer appears to have the patience to wait any longer to fulfill his aspirations."

Orihime said nothing as she contemplated the words with a frown.

"But do not fear, Inoue-san, we will find a cure and we will stop Aizen Sōsuke."

"Right," Orihime said.

* * *

Why in the world did he decide to stay in the Eleventh Division? Ichigo thought for the hundredth time this morning as he barreled through a group of Shinigami. The jostled men immediately let loose a string of insults and threats, but the orange haired Shinigami paid them no heed. He continued running at full speed towards the gates that marked the exit he had been anxiously racing to ever since Kenpachi Zaraki had gotten the urge to spar with him.

He hadn't forgotten the memories of his first visit to the Soul Society, but he had thought perhaps the Eleventh Division taichō would have other matters to attend to when he had accepted the offer, well more like fought Ikkaku for a place to stay. No such luck. Or rather, his luck had run out.

He had been foolish to think that just because he managed to avoid running into him last night and that the Soul Society was currently facing both internal and external threats that the battle-loving demon would rest. Really foolish. As soon as Kenpachi had spotted him, he had unsheathed his sword and had announced with a feral grin that he wanted a fight.

He really should have known that man was not a normal taichō who tended to other duties besides sparring, that the current state of things would probably make him want to vent out his frustrations, and the he would be selected for the job. It wasn't as though Kenpachi could help heal people or had any interest in dealing with weakling Hollows even if he was allowed to venture outside the Seireitei. He really should have considered this information but he didn't.

Even as he questioned his decision yet again—he could hear Kenpachi's shouts growing louder which indicated he wasn't too far behind now—he knew that he had had no other choice last night but to stay at the Eleventh. He could not stay at the Fourth Division like he did the last time he came to the Soul Society because that place was off-limits. The Sixth Division was not an option despite Renji's offer and neither was asking Rukia for a place at the Kuchiki Manor. Ichigo had no desire to cross paths with the aloof noble. He could only imagine what the noble would want to say to him now that he knew about the apparent future he and Rukia shared. Fighting with Kenpachi sounded far more pleasurable, hence his decision to stay at the Eleventh along with Ishida and Sado.

All he could do now was run away from the mad man that was on his trail; just because he would rather endure a fight with him than face Byakuya did not mean he actually wanted to fight him. As soon as he cleared the gates, he made a sharp right and sprinted away as fast as he could. Ignoring any ache or stitch that erupted in his body as he blew through the Seireitei like a powerful whirlwind, Ichigo half ran and half shunpoed all over the place, hoping his zigzagging movements would help him lose Kenpachi. Knowing his pursuer could be relentless, Ichigo carried on like this for some time, losing track of how far and how long he had been fleeing from Kenpachi.

Though his speed had actually slowed by now, Ichigo continued running, despite protests from his aching limbs. He feared he wasn't as safe as he hoped he was.

Ichigo felt his heart abruptly skip a beat. His ears had caught the sound of a jingling noise. Did he really just hear the soft tinkling of bells that proclaimed death and bloodlust whenever they jingled? His heart suddenly began to pound against his chest. He didn't sense Kenpachi behind him, but he could hear the bells. In the split second that he shifted his head to look, he felt himself colliding against something, no someone— he heard a yell, and then he found himself flying.

With a loud thud, his face slammed onto the hard ground. Disorientated, Ichigo took a few moments to get his bearings. The smell of dirt and stone filled his nostrils. He strained his ears, failing to hear the jingling of bells that had caused him to panic. Instead, he heard a familiar voice that sounded disorientated speaking with someone. Ichigo shook his head and scrambled to a sitting position. To his relief Kenpachi was nowhere in sight. His heart, however, now began to flutter for a different reason as he realized whom he had bumped into.

Across from him, Rukia accepted a hand and was pulled to her feet by Masaki. Rukia thanked her and whirled around, directing her furious violet gaze at him.

"What the hell were you thinking, Ichigo, running around like a mad man? You could have killed us!"

"G-Gomen," Ichigo began.

Rukia cut him off. "Is that all you have to say? Gomen? You nearly ran us flat to the ground. What's the big emergency?"

Ichigo sheepishly raised a hand to the back of his head and said, "Uh, well, there isn't a big emergency—"

"Then, what? Were you out for your morning jog?" The sarcasm in the petite Shinigami's voice rang clearly, as she arched a brow at him.

"N-No," Ichigo replied. "I was running from Kenpachi. He wanted to fight me."

"You were running from Zaraki-taichō? I don't see him anywhere." Rukia looked around and so did Ichigo and Masaki.

"He was chasing me," Ichigo insisted. "I guess I must have lost him."

As he raised himself to his feet, Ichigo wondered whether he had truly heard the clinking of bells. He must have imagined it. Or was Kenpachi playing some hide and seek game to make the chase more exciting before the actual fight? Ichigo peered around the area again, trying to discern if the Eleventh Division taichō was lurking somewhere but he didn't see or sense him.

And then he heard the distinct chime of bells again. Ichigo tensed.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, her anger dissipating.

The tinkling lasted longer this time, and Ichigo felt the palpitations of his heart increase in time with each chime. Rukia and Masaki appeared oblivious to the significance of the ominous tinkling.

"He's here," Ichigo stated tersely.

"What are you talking about, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, bemused.

"There's no one here, Kurosaki-san," Masaki said.

"He has to be here around here somewhere," Ichigo said, ignoring their remarks as his eyes scanned the area, his right arm preparing to unsheathe Zangetsu. He was sure they weren't hearing the ringing bells since they weren't releasing reiatsu. Kenpachi's bells were attuned for that purpose. Sensing that the noise was coming from the right, he turned his head and then felt a wave of stupidity along with relief wash over him.

High above the Thirteenth Division gates hung a wind chime shaped in the form of said division's insignia. The chimes released tinkling notes every time the breeze blew through the area. No wonder he hadn't heard them continuously. When he came through the area, he must have activated it.

"Never mind," Ichigo muttered. He turned to Rukia and Masaki, who were staring at him curiously. "Gomen nasai. I thought Kenpachi was around. I thought I heard the bells he wears in his hair, but I was wrong." There was a pause before he added, "I'm really sorry about knocking you down, I didn't mean to."

"Next time that you're running for your life, make sure you don't try taking others with you," Rukia remarked.

"Alright," Ichigo said.

A silence ensued. The wind chimes clinked as a gentle wind swept over the area. Ichigo glanced at the musical contraption, uncertainty rippling through him. Now that the _danger_ seemed to have passed, he wasn't quite sure what to say and apparently neither did Rukia. As he lowered his gaze, he caught sight of her glancing at the floor.

Though their talk yesterday morning had helped lessen the awkwardness between them and helped improve their interaction with their friends to a semblance of normal, things were undeniably strange between them. Not that Ichigo expected things to truly improve, but the summons to the Gotei 13 meeting and their subsequent departure to the Soul Society hadn't allowed them to be around each other, and now that they were in the Soul Society, Ichigo hadn't really expected to run into Rukia, literally or otherwise, unless necessary. He figured she might be busy. It was definitely a surprise to see her so soon and with Masaki no less.

The clinking stopped.

Taking the even more blatant silence as a cue to speak, Ichigo forced himself to meet the women's gaze and ask the only thing he could think of. "What are you guys doing here?"

As soon as he met their gaze, he was struck by the violet eyes they obviously shared. It was uncanny to have nearly identical pairs of violet eyes—Masaki's eyes were a shade lighter—stare right back at him. A part of him felt like avoiding their gaze while another part of him was captivated by the sight. This was the first time he had ever really laid eyes on both women side by side with full knowledge of the orange haired Shinigami's identity.

He'd never imagined violet eyes could be a possibility until he met Rukia. He had attributed her distinctive eyes to her Shinigami heritage, but after failing to meet any other Shinigami with such deep violet hued eyes he concluded they were unique to her alone. At least, he had thought that up until he had met Masaki. She had appeared to break his conclusion, but now he knew, she hadn't broken it, she had merely inherited them from Rukia herself.

"We're headed to the Thirteenth Division to check if there's been developments," Rukia said, moving her gaze away from him and glancing in the direction of the gates.

"Have you heard anything, Kurosaki-san?" Masaki asked.

"No. I didn't really get a chance to hear any news," Ichigo replied.

There was a pause.

"Well, you could come with us if you'd like," Rukia suggested, the slightest note of hesitancy underlying her words.

Ichigo looked momentarily surprised. "Uh, sure."

"Let's go then." Rukia glanced at Masaki then turned and strode towards the large wooden doors of the Thirteenth Division looming several feet before them. She raised a hand and pounded the doors loudly. There was a loud rumbling as the doors creaked opened. Rukia entered side-by-side Masaki and Ichigo once the gates were sufficiently open to allow them passage.

The soft jingling of the wind chime filled the air once more accompanied now by the scraping noise of a broom being brushed roughly against the stone floor. A male Shinigami was earnestly sweeping the floor across the courtyard. He paused to wipe the sweat from his brow and almost lost his grip of his broom when he noticed the new arrivals. His eyes went slightly wide, but as soon as serious amber eyes found his, he immediately averted his gaze and resumed his work.

"How are you, Kurosaki-san?" Masaki asked, once they had walked past the sweeping Shinigami and were halfway down the courtyard.

Ichigo glanced at her. "Uh, I'm fine, thanks. What about you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Good. This virus situation is pretty serious," Ichigo said, recalling the Fourth Division and the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho enclosed in a barrier.

He understood the virus was dangerous but he hadn't imagined that the Shinigami would erect a barrier around their healing station. He had thought that they would just quarantine the infected there. The extra invisible protective barrier definitely drove the point home that this virus needed to be contained.

"I know. It's a good thing the Fourth Division has acted swiftly by rounding up the sick."

"Yeah. I hope they found a cure already though. I'm sure Inoue has helped heal people but we can't expect her to heal everyone here in the Seireitei and all those in Rukongai."

"No one expects her to do that, Ichigo," Rukia said, prompting the male to look past Masaki to glance at her. "I doubt the Fourth Division and Twelfth Division have rested since the discovery of the virus. If they haven't found a cure yet, they've probably at least devised better healing methods as they get closer to finding one."

A silence befell them again as they continued towards their destination. Shinigami walking along the path or appearing in windows shot curious, surprised looks at them. Ichigo's scowl couldn't help but deepen though he said nothing. Didn't those idiots have anything to do but gawk at them? He supposed he could understand why they would stare, but surely, they weren't all that interesting?

So what if he and Rukia happened to be walking along with someone who had his bright orange hair and her violet eyes? Even though those colors were highly unusual, it wasn't as though someone else couldn't have them naturally or by other means. They had believed Masaki's lies that she had dyed it after all.

And regardless of the unique combination orange hair and violet eyes made, it wasn't as though her features went far beyond the scope of being normal as far as Shinigami went. Okay, he, himself, might have thought it was the oddest combination he'd ever seen upon first meeting her, but nonetheless, those features were right up the alley of what appeared to be typical for Shinigami. The only Shinigami he would deem atypical would be Komamura-san and Kurotsuchi Mayuri. If her appearance were remotely something like that, he would be more accepting of the stares they were generating.

What if her appearance wasn't considered normal? The thought suddenly flitted across his mind as he recalled her saying she wanted to change her hair color when she was young. How could her appearance not be normal? He supposed the only reason she must have felt that way was because kids, regardless of dimensions, could be cruel with their remarks. It must have been average looking kids that said things about her looks. But wait, she had also said she didn't like people staring at her. Why would adults stare at her?

"_He offered to get me hair dye if that's what I really wanted, but it wouldn't really change anything, it wouldn't really hide who I was, I had to learn to ignore people which is what I ended up doing."_

Wait a minute. If it had been a case of merely trying to stop stares and taunts then hair dye would have done the trick, but she had said her otou-san had said hair dye wouldn't help change things or hide who she was. What exactly was the reason she generated stares from kids and adults alike? What she said seemed to imply that it was perhaps beyond superficial reasons now that he thought about it.

"Ichigo, what's the status of the Eleventh Division?" Rukia asked, snapping him out of his musings.

"Um, I forgot how many people Ikkaku said were at the Fourth Division and how many were fighting in Rukongai. It's not the whole division or anything. There's still plenty of men at the barracks."

His mind had been too preoccupied with thoughts of his oyaji and everything he had learned to really catch the details of what Ikkaku had told him last night. Not that listening to details was his thing.

"I see," Rukia said.

"What about the Thirteenth?"

"Well, twenty five people had the virus, but I'm not sure how many people were sent to Rukongai," Rukia responded. "Do you know, Masaki?"

"I'm not sure either," Masaki said."Regardless of the number, Ukitake-taichō was concerned about the safety of all his subordinates. He didn't like that they wouldn't be allowed to return until a cure for the virus was found."

At Ichigo's questioning look, Masaki explained, "I was staying at the Thirteenth Division."

"You were?" Ichigo asked. "Are you staying somewhere else now?"

"I invited her to stay with me," Rukia said.

Amber eyes shone with surprise. Before he could say anything, Rukia looked away from him and said, "This is Ukitake-taichō's office."

Rukia led the way into the building. They found Sentarō standing over Kiyone, who was sitting at her desk. Both were too preoccupied discussing the papers on the desk that at first they didn't realize that they had company.

"Western District 44 was covered by Nakamura, Adachi, Hamada, Ashia," Kiyone said, continuing to read other names listed on the paper she was holding.

"Our last transmission was over 24 hours," Sentarō said, his eyebrows knitting.

"Western District 45 was covered by Itachi's group. We haven't heard from either."

Ichigo, Rukia, and Masaki exchanged looks.

"Er, Third Seat Kotetsu, Third Seat Kotsubaki, sorry to disturb you, but we're wondering if we could see Ukitake-taichō," Rukia said, inclining her head in a respectful bow.

"K-Kuchiki-san." Kiyone glanced up, startled. "O-Ohayo…Masaki-san, Kurosaki Ichigo-san," she said, glancing at the orange haired Shinigami with poorly concealed interest.

"Ohayo, Kuchiki, Masaki-san, Kurosaki Ichigo," Sentarō greeted. His eyes flitted from each person as he greeted them, and then returned to Masaki for a moment. "I'm afraid Ukitake-taichō is not in today."

"Ukitake-taichō has been working nonstop since he came. His illness has caught up with him. He needed to rest," Kiyone explained.

"Is that all it is?" Ichigo asked, his brow knitting.

Rukia tensed. Kiyone and Sentarō froze, glancing at Ichigo with the slightest hint of apprehension.

"Yes, that's all it is," Kiyone said at once.

"Of course, that's all it is. We asked him about his symptoms."

"He didn't display any flu like symptoms similar to those of that virus, just his normal symptoms."

"We went to see him in person you know to make sure he hadn't caught that virus."

"It was my idea," Sentarō said. "I had to make sure the taichō was alright."

"No, it wasn't. It was my mine."

"Alright, just checking," Ichigo said, holding up a hand as though to calm them down.

"Third Seat Kotetsu, would you mind telling us what the status of the infected is? Has a cure been found?" Rukia asked.

"Well, according to the last report we received Inoue Orihime successfully healed many of the critical cases including some of our own division members. They're remaining at the Fourth for observation though. Unfortunately neither the Twelfth nor the Fourth Division has found a cure yet."

"They haven't?" Rukia said.

"No, this virus is proving to be tricky," Sentarō said grimly. "The speed at which the virus decomposes the body is related to the amount of reiryoku the infected posses. They are having a difficult time finding a way to stop or reverse the destabilization of the soul due to this factor."

"I think they're hoping maybe they'll learn something from the people Inoue Orihime has healed," Kiyone said."Maybe, they'll come up with something soon."

"Things are getting worse with the Hollows, aren't they?" Ichigo said. "Gomen, we heard when we came in."

Kiyone and Sentarō both drew their brows together.

"Unfortunately, we've lost contact with several of the troops that were already in Rukongai or that we've sent out within the last two days," Kiyone said.

"Hollow activity has not decreased in the area which means…"—Sentarō's grave voice wavered slightly—"we've lost our troops."

"Hey, it could be they're still out there," Ichigo said, trying to sound positive though his stomach felt uneasy.

He knew even if they did survive they would still have to contend with avoiding being contaminated by the deadly virus.

"Even if they are, we still have to send out more troops. The Hollow activity is very high," Kiyone said.

"We've already dispatched more troops to Rukongai but now we're going to send more as soon as we finish going over these reports." Sentarō gestured to the papers laid out across the desk.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia, who was wearing a pensive expression on her face. Masaki was also looking at her.

"Third Seat Kotetsu, Third Seat Kotsubaki, do you know if I will be assigned a district in Rukongai today?"

Ichigo tensed, clenching his hands slightly. Concern flickered across Masaki's gaze.

Kiyone looked startled. "Oh no, Kuchiki-san, Ukitake-taichō has said that you won't be sent unless absolutely necessary."

"Kuchiki, Ukitake-taichō said to carry on in your training in preparation for when you are called to duty."

"I see, arigatō for everything, Third Seat Kotetsu, Third Seat Kotsubaki," Rukia said, bowing. Straightening, she glanced at Masaki and Ichigo and then headed towards the exit. Ichigo and Masaki uttered their own thanks to the Thirteenth Division third seats and followed the raven haired Shinigami out.

Upon exiting the building, they stood in silence. For several moments, they just stood there gazing into the distance, lost in their own thoughts.

"Well, I guess that leaves me free for training after all, Masaki," Rukia said quietly, letting go of her Zanpakutō's pommel that she had been absently touching and smiling slightly in an attempt to lift the somber mood encircling them.

Earlier over breakfast, Rukia had asked Masaki to accompany her to the Thirteenth Division and to train with her if Ukitake-taichō did not delegate any tasks to her. The young woman had been somewhat reluctant at first, citing that she didn't want to interrupt her schedule, though Rukia had been quite certain she had an interested gleam in her eyes for a moment. Rukia assured she wouldn't be, that she had always planned on training, because she couldn't stand doing absolutely nothing knowing battles were occurring outside the Seireitei and the Fourth Division. She wanted to sharpen her skills as much as she could before heading to the battlefield herself. Masaki had finally agreed, admitting she wasn't used to being idle.

"Hai, Kuchiki-san," Masaki agreed.

"Actually, Masaki, our training can wait," Rukia said after several moments.

Masaki stared at her. "Then, what do you want to do, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia slid her gaze away from Masaki to land on Ichigo. He blinked but maintained eye contact. Violet locked onto amber. Wordlessly, amber acquiesced to the imploring look in violet as understanding blossomed between them.

"It's not about what I want, it's about what you want, Masaki."

Masaki regarded her with a quizzical look.

"Masaki, you want to spar against Ichigo, right? He promised you he would, correct?"

"Hai, but we don't have to do it now. I could wait—"

"I think this is a good a time as any for him to keep his word," Rukia said, cutting Masaki off. Meeting Ichigo's eye, she added, "Right, Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded. "I promised you, M-Mai…that I would fight you. We can do that now. We don't have to wait until later."

"But Kurosaki-san, are you sure?"

"Yeah," He said firmly, staring right at her.

"Don't try to give him a chance to weasel out, Masaki. He owes you after everything he said. Let me just ask permission to use the training grounds behind the Grand Shrine."

With that, Rukia ducked back into the building.

* * *

As Ichigo pulled Zangetsu free from his bindings, he watched as Masaki slipped her left thumb underneath her Zanpakutō's rectangular guard, pushed it forward, and with her right hand grasped the hilt and pulled. A sound like pouring salt echoed across the barren valley as Masaki liberated her Zanpakutō. Above them in the cliff overlooking the valley, Rukia sat cross-legged with her Zanpakutō beside her, peering down at them.

For several moments, Ichigo stood unmoving across from Masaki with both hands grasping Zangetsu's hilt. Here he was about to fulfill his word and yet he couldn't help the nerves bubbling underneath his exterior. He couldn't explain exactly why he felt this way—his resolve to fulfill his promise had been renewed and solidified just hours before during the Gotei 13 meeting and even before that when Rukia had demanded he find a way to make up for his actions. He should feel relieved that he was now being granted an opportunity sooner than expected to act on his word. Yet, there was no denying he was feeling oddly nervous.

Was it because he was afraid their Zanpakutō would resonate? Unbidden images arose to the forefront of his mind—an older version of himself sparring against a younger Masaki…an older Rukia scolding them for staying out late…He recalled these images all too clearly. They were far more vivid that any dream he had ever had…they were memories…Memories of a life he had yet to live…

The notion was quite unnerving but it was the undeniable truth. Zangetsu and his Hollow had attested to that, and Masaki, who had already lived through those moments, was right before him… Although the thought of witnessing more _memories _was uncomforting, he suspected his unease was not because of that. He had already made up his mind he would spar with her regardless of the chance of that occurring though he doubted it would.

Frankly, he was amazed that this was the way Masaki had selected for him to make up for his words. She had not hesitated in attacking him to make him accept her and she had not hesitated in her request…Was she really that curious in figuring out how he fought compared to his future self? He recalled sensing curiosity from her blade…

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Masaki attacked first; apparently, he had been thinking too much. He raised Zangetsu to the side and blocked her stroke. Metal clanged. She pulled her blade back and met his katana once again.

Ichigo's ears rang with the sounds of their clashing blades as he swung Zangetsu forward and parried Masaki's Zanpakutō to the side. She spun, slashing sideways. Ichigo swiftly twisted his blade downward, intercepting her attack.

As they continued to fight, Ichigo couldn't help but clearly note the familiarity of how she wielded her blade against his now that his mind was free from anger and shock. There was no doubting she knew how to accommodate her blade against the reach of his cleaver shaped blade. She maintained a distance that allowed her to move easily against and around his blade.

It was strange and unsettling to know that before him was someone that knew how to fight against him and yet he did not know her because she was from the future…And not only that she happened to his daughter.

Suddenly Ichigo found himself having to move react quicker than before as Masaki's strokes grew faster. Up until now, she hadn't been attacking him head on. She had been allowing the fight to naturally flow.

Before he knew it, he fell for her feint and found his blade trembling underneath hers as she brought her katana down hard.

"You're too tense, Kurosaki-san," she said, peering at him. "Relax."

He stared at her, surprised. Was it that obvious?

She stepped away from him, holding her katana out to the side.

"The way you're fighting now makes me almost prefer the way you fought when you were angry…You wanted to fight then. Even your defensive movements were much less stiff when our Zanpakutō resonated." Violet eyes stared at him. "Is that why you're so reluctant to fight? Are you afraid you'll see more of what my blade has seen?"

There was a pause before Masaki said, "Don't worry, Kurosaki-san, that won't happen. The only reason I asked Hyōketsu Kiri to show you past battles is because I wanted to make it perfectly clear to you that I was telling the truth. To be honest, I wasn't even sure it would work—it's ancient Zanpakutō lore that when Zanpakutō clash they can reveal their past. I only realized it worked when you appeared to be losing focus in the fight.

"I asked you for a fight where you're focused. I wouldn't resort to distracting you myself with resonance again. I wouldn't appreciate being on the receiving end of that either. The only revelations I prefer are those made within the course of battle."

She shifted her Zanpakutō. The blade gleamed in the sunlight.

"Are you ready to try again, Kurosaki-san?"

_She probably knows me, er, the future me enough to know the difference between how I normally fight and when I'm tense… _

Though her tone carried no hint of anger, Ichigo wondered if the stiffness of his fighting had offended her or made her uncomfortable. She had given him several chances to renounce his promise to her, and here he was fighting with her in a way that clearly demonstrated he was not comfortable with the idea.

He hadn't meant to tense up so much. He had done it unconsciously. He needed to loosen up and deliver on his promise. He was failing.

"Yeah," he replied to her with a firm nod. He inhaled and adjusted his grip on Zangetsu and his stance in an effort to relax his muscles.

He sprang forward and swung Zangetsu. She parried the blow and retaliated with one of her own. He deflected it.

"That's better," she said, after several moments passed.

She crossed blades with him once more, then added, "But, Kurosaki-san, put some more effort in it." She placed pressure against his blade, and he returned it. The sound of metal scraping against each other resounded across the valley.

"This barely qualifies as a warm up," Masaki said, putting more pressure on his blade and sending him back several paces.

Dust flew.

With her knees bent, Masaki held her Zanpakutō to the side, ready to charge again. Ichigo caught her attack and batted her blade aside. Masaki swiftly changed the blade's course and it arced back towards him. He parried it. Their blades met again and again. The orange haired young woman was now moving with more speed and force, putting Ichigo on the defensive.

_Damn, she's really serious…_ Ichigo thought as he felt rather than saw her blade cut through the air where his head had previously been. He had moved his head to the side at the last second.

When she had tried to let him off the hook for fighting against her in Fake Karakura, she had made it seem as though their sparring wouldn't compare to actual training. While it technically wasn't that strenuous, it was a work out in itself. He supposed it was just part of her attempt to allow him to take his words back.

Panting, Ichigo flicked his wrist and parried an incoming stroke.

"What's a matter, Kurosaki-san? Don't tell me you're going to _let _me win." Orange eyebrows knitted over irritated violet irises.

Crap. He needed to put more effort. Now he knew for sure, she wasn't happy.

"Whoever said I was," Ichigo said, as he launched a counter attack. "I was just warming up."

Violet eyes flashed with approval as she nimbly shifted her blade to side-to-side to parry his attacks. His cleaver blade came over hers with a loud ringing of steel. With one hand, Masaki held the hilt and with the other she held the tip of her blade to hold him off. She grimaced slightly as Ichigo applied more pressure, but nonetheless she continued to struggle, pressing one foot forward. Metal shrieked as both orange haired Shinigami parted.

Ichigo's feet barely skimmed the surface of the ground, before he bounded forward. Masaki raised her Zanpakutō to the side and clashed against Zangetsu. Flickers of amusement flitted through violet eyes as they continued fighting. Ichigo could tell she was now enjoying the fight.

He could now feel perspiration on his brow. Masaki was breathing harder from the exertion.

He sidestepped Masaki and leaped back several feet. She whirled around and leaped into the air, driving her blade against his. Ichigo grimaced as his feet slid from the force. He placed more pressure against her blade, but she returned it in with equal force, leaving them deadlocked. Metal grinded against metal.

Ichigo could feel more sweat breaking out across his forehead as Masaki drove her blade even harder against his. He braced himself and continued to strain. Slowly but surely, he felt his feet slide even more backwards.

And then he felt his knees give way for a brief second as he stumbled over a strewn rock. Zangetsu wavered underneath her blade. He saw violet eyes glitter with victory. Ichigo was sure she was going to try to disarm him now, but before she could even swing her blade to attempt it, a large dark shadow loomed above them.

Ichigo fell backwards as he saw the air grow heavy with dust. Underneath his back, he felt the vibrations of the shaking ground. He blinked and coughed. Within the swirling dust, he could see the outline of a large, towering figure with spikes protruding from its head.

"I finally found you, Ichigo," proclaimed the figure as the dust finally settled.

"K-Kenpachi," Ichigo stammered.

"Yay, Ken-chan finally found Ichi!" A pink head popped over Kenpachi's shoulder.

Ichigo just stared at Yachiru. He hadn't even realized she had been riding on his back. He had turned tail before she could even make her appearance.

"Ooh, Ken-chan, looks like Ichi was playing with Mini Ichi," Yachiru said, turning her head away from Ichigo.

"What?" Kenpachi turned from Ichigo to Masaki, who was staring up at the man with her katana at her side. "Oh yeah, looks like they were."

"Ohayo, Mini Ichi," Yachiru grinned.

"Ohayo, Yachiru-chan. Ohayo, Zaraki-taichō."

Kenpachi regarded her with interest. "How about you and I fight? I wanna see how you compare to Ichigo."

"W-What?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Ken-chan wants to play with Mini Ichi! How fun! I wanna see Mini Ichi play too!"

"It'd be an honor, Sir," Masaki said, bowing.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she insane? Did she really like sparring that much? Sparring with Kenpachi meant blood and death. He didn't know how to restrain himself. He would kill her. He needed to say something to prevent her from dying.

"But I'm afraid, I'm still sparring with Kurosaki-san, and afterwards I've already told Kuchiki-san that I would be training with her."

Ichigo felt his heart calm down a bit. She wasn't insane. He hoped Kenpachi would back off now.

"Che, what are you talking about? The battle with your oyaji is over," Kenpachi said, sparing a glance at the fallen Ichigo, who was grabbing his Zanpakutō. The orange haired teen blushed. "But fine, if you don't want to fight, then that means I'll have to fight Ichigo after all."

Kenpachi turned, eyes shining with anticipation as he swung his Zanpakutō. Ichigo rolled out of the away and scrambled to his feet. He immediately began to run.

"Where the hell are you going, Ichigo?" Kenpachi yelled. "Come back!"

"Let's play later, Mini Ichi,'kay?" Yachiru asked, before turning around as Kenpachi lurched forward and began to chase after Ichigo.

"We'll see, Yachiru-chan," Masaki yelled in reply.

She watched as Ichigo shunpoed to the top of the hill and Kenpachi rushed to jump up.

"Damn it, it's not fair, I can't even claim a victory in the past…I had you…" Masaki muttered.

_Clangs of metal thundered and reverberated across the stone training courtyard and into the nighttime sky. The moon partially obscured behind a veil of white clouds seemed to shift slightly towards the white mass as though hoping to cover itself from the intense battle flourishing beneath her. _

_Metal gleamed. Elegant onyx against slick silver. The blades roared and groaned, neither willing to give way. They separated only for an instant, meeting again with a thunderous metallic wail._

_Orange hair whipped in the air though there was no wind. Amethyst clashed fiercely against amber eyes. Determination burned in both pairs of eyes. Sweat trickled down both combatants' brows, approaching both amethyst and amber orbs. Neither combatant blinked, determined to maintain eye contact just as much as maintaining their swords scraping against each other. Masaki merely contracted her eyebrows further. Ichigo imitated her. Her bangs swished and swayed as she continued pressing her blade against Ichigo's. His long bangs shook as well._

"_Last round, okay?" Ichigo said, his voice serious, pushing against her blade._

"_Alright," she said, equally serious, putting more force behind her blade_

"_Better make it count," Ichigo said, a smirk appearing on his face._

"_I will," she promised, smirking. Stepping forward with a surge of strength, she sent Ichigo reeling back._

_Her blade was upon his before he fully recovered from sliding backwards. He caught it off to the side at a low angle. She quickly rebuffed his counterattack._

_Their blades clashed and clashed, twisting and slicing through the air. The sounds of metal whistling through the air were the only cries voicing the sky's pain. Ichigo deflected Masaki's attack with a hard swing. She rolled with the force. Legs coiled to spring again, she panted for a moment, adjusting the grip of her Zanpakutō's hilt in her hand. With her left hand, she hastily wiped the sweat from her brow. The fukutaichō armband attached to her shoulder shifted as she did so._

_Ichigo charged forward, his slim daitō blade arcing toward her. Masaki disappeared._

_Ichigo was still twisting in mid air from the momentum of his strike when he found himself holding off Masaki's blade again. Their blades trembled violently._

"_Not bad," Ichigo said. "It's still not good enough though."_

_As their blades vibrated inches from the ground, Ichigo slipped his sword from underneath Masaki's and placed it over hers. Masaki gritted her teeth as Ichigo exerted more pressure over her katana. A low screeching whine emitted from their blades as Masaki refused to succumb. The black katana flew back and Masaki charged forward. The orange haired male disappeared. She whirled around and parried an incoming stroke from behind._

_Amethyst met with amber again, and then as if by an unspoken agreement they parted only to move even faster than before._

_Black and orange blurs erupted across the landscape. The ringing of metal lost amidst the intensity of the speed._

"_You're getting faster," Ichigo acknowledged, as Masaki danced swiftly all around him, forcing him to deftly fend off attacks from all angles._

"_But it's still not fast enough, **Shortie**," Ichigo grinned._

_Masaki narrowed her eyes. With a burst of speed, Ichigo launched a series of attacks. Masaki grimaced as Ichigo pushed her back, and her feet slid back. Suddenly he was behind her and she barely caught him the incoming blow. With a determined icy glare, she vanished._

_Ichigo deflected a stroke. And another._

"_Still not fast enough," he said as he turned and blocked another sudden attack behind him. The frayed edges of his shihakushō whipped in the wind, the white diamonds and circles adorning it rippling._

"_Are you sure about that?" said a voice next to his left ear._

_Amber eyes slid to the side. With her blade pressed underneath his throat, Masaki's amethyst eyes gleamed with triumph._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw the image of Masaki pressing her blade against his fade._

"_Been working on that for a while, haven't you? It's too bad, two can play that game." He grinned._

_The orange haired young woman watched in disappointment as Ichigo disappeared before her._

"_Damn it," she muttered annoyed, feeling the weight of a katana press down on her shoulder._

"_Better luck next time, Shortie," Ichigo said. He pulled his Zanpakutō away from her shoulder, and she turned around to meet his grinning face._

_Masaki said nothing as she sheathed her Zanpakutō. Frustrated violet eyes glared at him._

"_Oh, c'mon, you were really close. If you keep this up, you might even beat me next week. Maybe. You just gotta work on your speed a bit more—"_

"_I could have sworn I had you this time," Masaki interrupted him._

"_You did really well tonight. You came close, but—_

"_Wait a minute, Tou-san," Masaki said, narrowing her eyes."I won."_

"_W-What are you talking about?" Ichigo said, glancing at his daughter quizzically. "There was no way you could have—"_

"_With __Utsusemi you can leave an after image of yourself that appears wounded, but you're not an after image, Tou-san. You're actually bleeding which means I got you first."_

"_What are you talking about? I'm not bleeding."_

"_Yes, you are." Masaki pointed a finger at his neck. There was a dark spot marring his neck. It glistened slightly._

_Ichigo raised his free hand to his neck and swiped the area indicated by Masaki. "This isn't blood," he said, staring at his fingers. "It's just a bit of dirt…"_

"_Since when does 'dirt' continuously flow out of your neck?" Masaki said, pointing a finger at his neck where a small dark blot was forming._

"_Tch, must have missed a spot," Ichigo said, bringing his hand again to his neck._

"_Oh, c'mon, Tou-san, stop it. It's blood and you know it." Masaki approached him, intent on proving him wrong. She reached over trying to move his hand away from his neck._

"_It's not blood," he said, quickly stepping back and swinging his blade in front of him._

"_Yes, it is…"She said, grasping the katana in front of her and preparing to move it out of the way._

"_Look, it's a Hell Butterfly!" Ichigo said, nodding towards the area behind her._

"_As if I'm falling for that," Masaki said, moving the blade aside._

_A dark fluttering creature hovered over their heads._

"_See," Ichigo said._

_Masaki glanced at the creature briefly and when she returned her gaze to Ichigo, he had lowered his blade and was offering a finger from the hand that had been previously covering his neck. The butterfly landed neatly on the offered appendage. _

_Ichigo brought the finger close to his face, inclining his head slightly towards the butterfly as though keen to hear the message clearly. Narrowed violet eyes continue to stare at his neck, but the butterfly and the angle of his head blocked her view._

"_Well, looks like I gotta run," Ichigo said, releasing the butterfly."Konishi just came back and I—"_

"_You aren't leaving until you admit I finally beat you, Tou-san," Masaki said._

"_How can I admit something that isn't true?"_

"_Tou-san, quit playing around and admit it. C'mon. It's easy just say it…"Then her eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at his neck. It was devoid of any dark mark. "I can't believe you, Tou-san! You used Kidō to heal yourself!_

"_I did no such thing! I told you I wasn't bleeding," Ichigo said._

"_Tou-san…" She started._

"_Look, Masaki, I don't have time for this. I have to go," Ichigo said, his Bankai shihakushō disappearing. A white haori emerged over his usual shihakushō. He turned just as his Zangetsu appeared on his back, a grin at the corner of his lips._

"_Train harder. Maybe next time you'll win. Ja ne," he said, before he vanished._

"_Damn it, Tou-san, why can't you admit I beat you! I had you!" Masaki yelled into the night sky._

"Masaki, are you alright?" Rukia called out to the orange haired young woman. She was walking towards her.

Masaki blinked. "H-Hai, Kuchiki-san. Kurosaki-san took off because Zaraki-taichō is after him."

"I saw," Rukia said, quirking her brow downward slightly. Was that disappointment she detected in Masaki's voice? "Zaraki-taichō nearly knocked me over when he jumped down."

"He's really eager to fight, Kurosaki-san, isn't he?"

"Ah," Rukia said.

"Kurosaki-san, however, really isn't up to it, is he?

"I imagine it's because he nearly died last time they battled," Rukia said. "As the Eleventh Division taichō, Zaraki Kenpachi is quite vicious in his fights. It's a miracle Ichigo survived, really." Rukia's violet eyes looked distant for a moment.

A pensive expression settled over Masaki. "That battle it occurred not too long, right?"

Rukia nodded.

"It really is a miracle he survived. He's so young…"

"He is," Rukia quietly agreed.

They were silent for several moments.

"Kuchiki-san, we should get started with the training," Masaki spoke.

Rukia blinked. "Right."

Masaki jumped back several feet and prepared her stance. Rukia withdrew Sode no Shirayuki from her sheath and settled into her own stance. She drew a deep breath as her fingers enclosed over her Zanpakutō's hilt, bracing herself for the battle to come.

The memory of Masaki and Ichigo's sparring was still fresh in her mind. It had been an excellent display of Zanjutsu. A more refined display compared to their first fight once Ichigo relaxed himself. She supposed the fool had been worried about resonance like Masaki had said. Regardless of his nerves, he obviously had not been expecting Masaki to push him into putting more effort.

Earlier when she had held the orange haired young woman's hand, it had confirmed her suspicions about her Zanjutsu abilities. The calluses in Masaki's hand, more defined compared to her own hands, spoke of someone who constantly wielded a katana. Someone who always trained would obviously demand more effort. Especially someone who was familiar with Ichigo himself.

"Ready, Kuchiki-san?" Masaki asked.

Rukia nodded. She moved forward to meet Masaki's incoming stroke. Their blades met, letting the sound of steel striking ring around the bleak landscape once more. Metal glinted underneath the sunlight as their blades clashed repeatedly.

"You're quite skilled," Rukia said, as she deflected a blow and struck one of her own. "I have a hard time imagining you were really terrible at Zanjutsu as you claim you were."

Masaki's lips curved into a grin as she parried Rukia's blade. "I wasn't terrible. It was my best subject. My favorite. Of the Zankensoki, nothing compares to wielding a katana. I knew it ever since I first held a _bokken_."

Rukia swung her blade again at a lower angle. Masaki swept her blade downward, repelling it.

"I see," Rukia said.

_She did inherit Ichigo's talent for Zanjutsu._

Rukia said nothing else as Masaki steadily increased the pace of their sword fighting with each stroke. With each movement, Rukia felt herself having to move faster and swifter. Her ears rang with the clangs of their katanas. Her heart thudded against chest and her breath quickened.

She raised her katana in front of her to catch Masaki's blade. The orange haired young woman pressed against her blade. Rukia pushed hard. Metal grated. Rukia could feel sweat building on her forehead. Ignoring the pain in her arms, Rukia continued to push even harder against Masaki. Their blades separated.

The raven-haired Shinigami gracefully flipped backwards in mid air from the force of their parting.

"Hadō 33: Sōkatsui," Masaki said, unleashing blue flames from the palm of her hand.

Rukia dodged.

"Sōkatsui."

Rukia disappeared and reappeared higher in the air.

"Sōkatsui."

Rukia avoided it again, by shunpoeing lower.

"Sōkatsui."

Rukia narrowly dodged that one, feeling the flames stir her hair as they blew past.

"Hadō 4: Byakurai."

Rukia leaped and back flipped over the incoming lightning approaching her from behind. She braced herself, seeing that Masaki was now standing several feet across from her in the air.

"Hadō 31: Shakkahō," Rukia said quickly before the young woman could approach her or utter a Kidō spell.

Masaki dodged it and disappeared.

Catching a glint of metal behind her, Rukia whirled around, feet sliding back as Masaki struck her blade against hers. Rukia strained. Masaki flipped her katana aside and they drew apart. Rukia took a moment to catch her breath.

Masaki attacked her again and Rukia deflected her attacks. Rukia sidestepped her last stroke and leapt backwards several paces.

"Hadō 33: Sōkatsui," she cried out, aiming for the ground.

Dust billowed from the cracked earth putting a barrier between Masaki and her. Rukia quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Masaki, unleashing several Sōkatsui's. The orange young woman deftly dodged them and landed on the ground.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia said, and her Zanpakutō turned pure white from the blade down to the elegant ribbon extending from the pommel.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro," Rukia yelled.

A white circle glowed underneath where Masaki stood. Ice began to form, but Masaki back flipped out of the way before the tower of ice that erupted seconds later could encase her.

Rukia lowered to the ground and strained her senses to see where Masaki would attack from next. She tightened her grip on her Zanpakutō. Suddenly the ice tower before her snapped and crackled. Jagged pieces of ice hurtled towards her as a whirling, widening current of air swept them up.

Rukia recognized it as Hadō 58: Tenran. She leapt back and quickly settled into her stance for her next dance. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren."

A wave of snow shot out of her blade, colliding with the dangerous air current. There was an explosion as the snow solidified to ice. Chunks of ice that had exploded upon impact fell onto the ground.

Out of the rising chill, Masaki appeared above Rukia, driving her blade against hers. Rukia skidded on the ground. She gritted her teeth and pushed back. Their blades slid away for a fraction of a second before colliding again. Rukia worked hard to deflect Masaki's attacks. Seeing an opening, Rukia swung her blade but Masaki leapt over it and propelled herself over Rukia.

Spinning around, Rukia pointed a finger at Masaki. "Hadō 4: Byakurai."

Lightning streaked across the ground. Masaki swiftly back flipped out its line of fire. The wall of the valley rose behind her.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren," Rukia said, directing her blade toward her.

As the white wave of snow rushed towards her, Masaki held out her Zanpakutō in front of her and said,"Descend, Hyōketsu Kiri."

Her katana glowed pale lavender. The light faded revealing a translucent white blade emanating wisps of mist. A silver hollow diamond guard had replaced the bronze rectangular guard with diamond etchings. The hilt had become white with royal purple lozenges running across the length; nearly the opposite of its sealed state (the lozenges had been bronze).

Masaki lowered her arm, turning her Zanpakutō to the side in front of her and said, "Tsumetaikiri no Tate."

Mist swirled from it in front of her, forming a rectangular shape and hardening into a thin sheet of ice. The rectangular shield glittered in the sunlight before the massive wave of snow slammed into it.

There was a loud cracking noise as a fracture appeared on the now frozen block of ice formed by Hakuren upon impact, followed by the thunderous sound of what appeared to be hundreds of glasses shattering as more cracks erupted into the ice. Rukia felt the ground tremble beneath her and she raised her free arm protectively over her face as Hakuren crumbled into miniature chunks of ice and flew into the air along with a cloud of mist.

Rukia lowered her arm when she deemed it same enough.

_She reduced Hakuren to nothing._

She stared amazed at the icy landscape before her. Pieces of ice littered the frozen ground now clothed in mist. Mist began to sweep across the area towards her, surrounding her. Rukia tensed. She spun.

Solid white blade clashed against shimmering translucent blade.

"We're not done yet, Kuchiki-san," Masaki said, over their crossed blades. "We're just getting started. You can do better than that."

_Bringing her Zanpakutō around sharply, Masaki intercepted a downward slash. The metallic collision echoed dully around the barren training ground. Sand crunched beneath waraji and flew upward as Masaki's blade met against her opponent's blade. Amethyst eyes met violet._

_With dark brows contracted and raven hair reaching two inches past her shoulder, Rukia stared at Masaki briefly before swinging her blade hard. Masaki leapt away from Rukia, short orange hair bouncing against her shoulders. A white crescent moon pulled her hair back away from her face except for two pairs of small strands that stubbornly sprouted forth over her forehead. Her black Shihakushō fluttered as the wind caressed it. A black sheath hung from her waist._

_Masaki adjusted her grip on her Zanpakutō. She charged towards Rukia and swung her blade. Flicking her wrist, Rukia parried the stroke. Blades flashed in the sunlight. Metal clanged and twanged, steadily building to a crescendo as the Shinigami women moved more rapidly and swiftly with each blow. Every movement was precise and true as though well rehearsed._

_Masaki slipped slightly and Rukia whirled around moving her blade in a downward arc. The orange haired Shinigami woman raised her sword over her head; her right hand held her the hilt while the other held the flat edge of the blade._

"_Alright, Masaki," Rukia said, pulling her blade away. "That was a good warm up. Are you ready for more?"_

_Masaki nodded. She lowered her katana and straightened. Both women circled each other warily, gripping their Zanpakutō. Masaki leapt over Rukia's incoming blade gracefully and attacked her from behind. Rukia spun, dark hair whirling, as she caught the stroke. Metal scraped against metal and then they drew apart._

"_Hadō 33: Sōkatsui," Rukia said, her palm glowing blue._

_Blue flames soared towards Masaki. She vanished, appearing in the air._

"_Sōkatsui," Rukia called out again. She fired five more of those spells, each growing larger than the last._

_The orange haired young woman danced around the flames. The last spell, however, had been directed at the ground, which sent a shower of dirt up in the air. She raised a hand to shield her face and fell backwards. She tumbled to the ground. She managed to flip herself just before she hit the ground and rolled, pulling herself into a crouch. She started coughing._

_Catching a flicker of red through the haze, Masaki rolled again narrowly missing being hit by the red ball of energy whizzing past._

"_Good reflexes," Rukia said, appearing as the dust settled. Masaki pulled herself to her feet. A small smile graced her lips before she jumped, vanishing._

"_Hadō 33: Sōkatsui."_

_A blue flash appeared behind Rukia. She whirled around, deflecting it with her sealed Sode no Shirayuki._

"_Hadō 33: Sōkatsui." _

_Blue flames now soared toward her from behind. _

"_Hadō 33: Sōkatsui."_

_Blue reiryoku surged toward her from the front. _

"_Hadō 1: Shō," Rukia said, pointing a finger at the blue flames heading towards her. They immediately changed course and slammed into the walls across the training field. She swiftly turned around and deflected the other spell approaching her from behind with her blade. _

"_Hadō 31: Shakkahō."_

_Rukia turned and curled her hand into a fist and simply said, "Bakudō 8: Seki."_

_The spell rebounded off an invisible shield. Rukia's feet slid as she parried an incoming blow from above her. With a determined look on her face, Masaki pushed forward but Rukia held fast. Sweat dribbled down Masaki's forehead. She pressed a bit more, pressing her blade to the side against Rukia's and then the dark haired Shinigami pulled away._

_Rukia appeared several feet away, held her katana upside out, and turned it counter clockwise. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."_

"_Some no Mai, Tsukishiro."_

_A white circle appeared below Masaki's feet. She quickly leapt to the other side, but just as ice formed on the other side of her, another circle glowed underneath her feet. She shunpoed out of the way and landed behind the ice towers._

"_Hadō 4: Byakurai," she pointed a finger at the ice towers, shattering them as she jumped backwards._

"_Descend, Hyōketsu Kiri," she said._

_She pointed her Zanpakutō forward and released mist across the surrounding area. The air became clothed in the silvery white haze. Suddenly the ground rumbled beneath her feet and mist started to part as a large, moving shadow approached._

"_Tsumetaikiri no Tate," Masaki shouted. Mist swirled in front of her in the shape of a rectangle, becoming a thin sheet of ice._

_Her hair whipped about and she braced herself as a wave of ice slammed into her shield. She closed her eyes slightly upon impact and breathed hard._

_The icy shield seemed to strain under the pressure but it remained stable. A distinct crack filled the air, followed by another one._

"_Your defensive power has improved. You managed to at least put two cracks on Hakuren," Rukia said, appearing behind Masaki._

_Masaki turned around and held her Zanpakutō defensively._

"_That's enough, Masaki." Rukia waved her hand in a gesture signaling for her to drop her katana. "We're done for today."_

"_But, Kaa-san," Masaki started._

"_That was more than enough training for today. I do have work to do, you know."_

"_Can't you push it back?" Masaki asked._

"_Masaki," Rukia said, shaking her head in an amused sort of way. "This break was nice, but I do have to get back to my work. Besides, speaking of breaks, aren't you supposed to be off today? Now that I think about it, didn't you say you would have Wednesday off?"_

"_I do have it off," Masaki admitted sheepishly._

"_Then why aren't you relaxing?"_

"_This is relaxing," Masaki replied, smiling._

"_You know what I mean." Rukia shot her a look._

_Masaki sighed as her Zanpakutō reverted to its released state and she slipped it into its sheath. She walked towards her okaa-san._

"_Well, I would have actually relaxed if Toshi hadn't been assigned to Northern Rukongai. Ran-chan is coming later today from the World of the Living, so I'll see her later. You know I can't stand doing absolutely nothing. You're the one who said you needed the break, remember?" Masaki said, as she stared walking side-by-side Rukia._

"_Hai, but—"_

"_Besides, Kaa-san, you know I'm always open to train with you. I'm still working on trying to beat you on Shikai."_

"_And I'm sure once you do, you'll waste no time on working to beat me on Bankai, huh?" A knowing gleam appeared in Rukia's eyes._

"_It's only logical, right?" Masaki said, in a nonchalant manner._

"_I have no doubt you'll accomplish those feats some day, Masaki. You're very talented and dedicated. Your skills have already surpassed what I managed during the brief time in I spent in the Academy and during my early years as a Shinigami. I'm proud of all the effort you place into your training, but you need to relax too. You have all the time in the world to get where you want to be."_

"_I know that. I'm not in a rush. I rejected a seated position."_

"_You may have rejected it, but you still work harder than all my Twentieth seats."_

"_Well, that's their business."_

"Are you ready to continue, Kuchiki-san?" Masaki said, peering into violet eyes.

Rukia nodded, feeling as though the Shinigami woman was looking right through her. "Hai."

She wondered how her power in the future compared to now. Masaki spoke with absolutely certainty that she could do better. She didn't doubt that she improved, but she wasn't quite sure what to imagine.

"Okay, let's do this," Masaki said.

* * *

Sitting on an icy boulder, Rukia glanced out into what was once an arid landscape. Ice now covered the floor, glacial protrusions rose from the ground forming icy caves, and a thick fog encased them. Her own breath was hardly discernible amongst the thick vapor surrounding her.

She was sure if it weren't so cold, her body would be screaming in protest. Training had been quite demanding, pushing to her to the limits in a way she hadn't been since she fought with the Noveno Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie. Granted that had been an actually fight and this had been merely training, but still she dared compared the strain her body underwent to that level.

She felt she had not truly trained like this since Kaien-dono pushed her into training hard when she first arrived to the Thirteenth Division. Back then with her incomplete Academy education, she had felt as though improving her Zanjutsu abilities and achieving Shikai had been the most difficult thing she had ever done. She always felt the difficulty of her subsequent training paled to her strenuous work she had done with Kaien-dono.

However, now she had to rethink that. Training with Masaki had been much more difficult than that. Much more difficult than the training Renji had afforded her when she had recuperated her reiryoku. In hindsight, that had appeared to be a nice chat among old friends as they reacquainted themselves. The idiot had not truly pressed her.

Though Rukia had wanted to train with Inoue, deep down she had known it wouldn't truly be training for herself. It had been training for Inoue. As much as the girl was willing to learn her powers more efficiently, she had been learning to acclimate to battle as well. They had trained as intensely as they could, but the truth was that the intensity of the training was more suited for Inoue rather than for herself. Even if they had had the entire four months to train before the Arrancar arrived as they had originally hoped, training like that wouldn't have truly sharpened her skills.

Four months was such a short time, but Rukia was sure her skills could have made drastic improvement training like she did today. Masaki had pushed her in Zanjutsu, Kidō, and Hohō, offering her encouragement and suggestions to help her perform better. Rukia could tell the young woman was used to offering instructions. She even revealed during the training how her okaa-san used to help her in training.

The training along with the assurances by Masaki that her okaa-san had been an important part of her training couldn't help but stir in her the desire to train as hard as she could once the war was over. She wanted to be as strong as her future daughter was.

She wanted to perform the best she could. For her pride as well as Nii-sama's pride and the clan's, but above all for her. She had never truly felt a desire to really submit herself in arduous training or reach a seated position. She had mostly aspired for the latter because she had wanted to make Nii-sama proud. Ironically, she had found out some time later, he had barred her from obtaining a seated position.

Now she did want to gain strength and even find a way for Ukitake-taichō to appoint her a seated position.

"That was a good training session, Kuchiki-san," Masaki said. She was sitting on a flat icy boulder across from Rukia. Her fingers were idly tinkering with the royal purple hilt of her Zanpakutō, which was stabbed into the frozen ground.

"It was. Arigatō, Masaki," Rukia smiled.

"There's no need for thanks. I needed that as well. Nothing beats a good workout. Helps hone your skills and clears your mind. It's relaxing," Masaki said, returning her smile.

_Underneath her calm exterior, she must be worried_, Rukia thought. Masaki was doing a good job at hiding any worries she might have about being in the past, but she knew that the orange haired Shinigami woman must have them.

"I wonder how Kurosaki-san is doing," Masaki said. "Do you think he managed to escape from Zaraki-taichō or is on the brink of death?"

"Well, knowing Ichigo can be determined when he's set his mind to something, he might have pulled off an escape."

Masaki grinned. "But, you know, training with Zaraki-taichō could have been beneficial to him. The training I saw him doing with Abarai-fukutaichō wasn't good, you know."

"Perhaps, but the Fourth Division doesn't need any more emergencies."

"You have a point, Kuchiki-san."

* * *

**Quick Glossary**

**Hai- **yes

**Gomen- **sorry

**Reiryoku- **spirit energy

**Reiatsu-** spiritual pressure. Note: Spiritual pressure is spiritual energy (**reiryoku**) in the form of an aura be it visible or not, that is released during fights.

**Katana- **sword

**Tou-san- **dad

**Oyaji- **dad/old man

**[Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō]** **Utsusemi **(Cicada)**-**shunpo move that is so fast that leaves an after image. The after image can appear to have taken damage. Byakuya uses this move against Zommari Leroux.

**Bokken- **wooden sword

**Some no Mai, Tsukishiro- **First Dance, White Moon

**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren- **Next dance, White Ripple

**Zankensoki- **Basic Shinigami techniques

**Hyōketsu Kiri-** Freezing Mist

**Tsumetaikiri no Tate- **Icy Mist Shield (Attack now added to sword's profile on deviantart)

**Waraji- **straw sandals

**Kaa-san- **mom

**Hohō- **agility (shunpo).

The Fourth Division's nutritionally fortified soup comes from an omake featured in the Bleach Official Bootleg. You can read the descriptions of this omake and others on Bleach Wikia if you're interested. Just look up Tedious Everyday Tales or something to that effect.

**Don't forget to review. Reviews are essential to my motivation.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or the name Kurosaki Masaki, both belong to Tite Kubo. My OC belongs to me under the name of Mai.

**Feedback: **Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave a review and to everyone who has added this story to their alerts.

Reviews are essential for my motivation as well as **all** authors on this site. Please do not forget to let the author know what you thought of their writing. I know sometimes people rush through chapters because they have more pressing matters to attend to and don't have time to leave a review. Please take the time to at least come back and review when you have the time. Trust me. Authors appreciate this immensely.

Sorry for this tardy chapter, I've been busy and it took a while for my muse to cooperate in order for this chapter to be what I wanted it to be.

I've posted new art since I last updated. Sorry, now you guys have to copy and paste the link because of new security measures in order to go to the page, but please take the time to look at them. _**Eclipse **_is the best rendition I've done of my OC so far. _**Oyasumi **_features the flashback of child Masaki and Rukia in chapter 18 while _**Bested**__ fe_atures chapter 19's flashback of Masaki fighting Ichigo.

* * *

"Damn you, Kenpachi," Ichigo swore, panting heavily as he leaned against a wall. His eyes briefly slid close, as he inhaled air into his aching lungs. Sweat trickled down his forehead and onto the bridge of his nose. Placing a hand over his nose, Ichigo hastily wiped the saline liquid.

He remained there several moments allowing his throbbing feet to savor the contact against the floor without exertion. His poor feet had just run more than he had ever run in his entire life. The fact that he had used shunpo half the time did not diminish the amount of time and distance he had spent running away from the fiend that was Zaraki Kenpachi.

Looking back at the first time he'd been chased by the Eleventh Division taichō two months prior, that had been merely been a jog around the park. This time around Ichigo felt as though he had been through the longest, craziest marathon known to man. Kenpachi had been quite insistent and determined in his chase and had managed to keep up with Ichigo pretty well. Even when he had thought he had lost the mad man, he'd appear forcing Ichigo to continue his flight. So much for Kenpachi having a poor sense of direction like Inoue had told him the former had and had shown himself when he failed to locate Ichigo in Fake Karakura.

There were so many times Ichigo had thought he had gotten the runaround over Kenpachi only to find himself heading straight for the Eleventh Division beast himself.

Stupid streets. They were too damn confusing and poorly designed. He had been quite certain that he had been heading the opposite direction from Kenpachi all those times. Perhaps, there was the possibility that his oxygen deprived brain and aching body had impaired his judgment as he raced across endless highly polished stone that was surely laid there eons ago though its appearance said otherwise, scaled over russet tiles hanging over gleaming white buildings and walls, weaved through veils of black clad denizens, and darted through dark alleys and sun lit passageways.

Impaired or not, Ichigo was thoroughly convinced that the Seireitei was constructed to resemble some kind of endless, crisscrossing maze to ensure that if intruders managed to get past the Gate Guardians, the Sekkiseki covered walls, and the Shakonmaku, they wouldn't advance far within its walls. Ichigo could scarcely believe even now after everything that he had been through, that he had indeed managed to traverse these streets let alone survive his battles in an effort to reach the Senzaikyū where Rukia was. If there was one thing that had made his journey easier was the fact that the Senzaikyū and Sōkyoku were situated at the center of this grand city. That was the only credit he was gonna give to whoever designed the Seireitei.

Glancing at the sun, Ichigo could tell it was well past morning, sometime within the afternoon. He had spent nearly all day running away from his pursuer. The afternoon would soon essentially give way into early evening seeing as how night now fell faster due to the autumn season.

At least he was finally free or so that was what Ichigo had surmised after traveling for nearly an hour without hearing or sensing Kenpachi around him. He hadn't dared to turn around to ascertain his theory, just continued his hurried navigation until he finally decided his body could no longer go on without proper rest. Here and there, he had managed to rest but it was never quite enough.

Relishing the feel of doing absolutely nothing but breathing, Ichigo contemplated sitting down on the smooth, glossy floor when a shout interrupted his musings.

"Oi, what are you doing there?"

Ichigo turned his head to the left and spotted down the street a man dressed in a sleeveless deep blue jinbaori over a shihakushō, clutching what appeared to be a pitchfork. The pitchfork, however, was unusual in the sense that it contained only two steel prongs at either end and that the open space between them formed a perfect rectangle.

"I asked you a question. What are you doing standing there?" The man demanded when Ichigo failed to respond. He was making his way down the street.

Ichigo pulled away from the wall despite his body's protests and said, "Nothing. I—"

"Nothing?" the man repeated, narrowing his eyes in apparent suspicion. "Surely there must be a reason that brings you here. Are you seeking to enter the premises of the Sugawara Clan? The entrance is not this way, Shinigami. It's on the other side. Come, I'll take you there."

"Actually, I'm not headed there."

"You're not?" the man said, prompting Ichigo to shake his head. "Well, if you do not wish to enter the Sugawara Clan residence then what are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, I was just passing by," Ichigo replied casually.

"Passing by?" The man repeated, frowning. "The Sugawara do not appreciate having passers-by lean on their property, least all of if they have no business to conduct with them."

"I understand," Ichigo said. "No problem, I'll be leaving now."

He started to walk past the guard of the Sugawara Clan when the man said, "Wait, Shinigami."

Ichigo halted, glancing at the man.

"What division are you from?"

"Division?" Ichigo repeated. "I don't have one. I'm a substitute Shinigami."

"I've never heard of a substitute Shinigami. What kind of game are you playing?" The man said, glaring at Ichigo, his hand tightening over his pitchfork. "What's your division and what really brought you here?"

"Listen, calm down, I really am a substitute Shinigami," Ichigo said, whipping out his substitute Shinigami badge.

The man glanced at the skull adorning the pentagon shaped badge, but did now show any signs of acceptance. "What is this? Something you carved up. Nice try. Are you even a real Shinigami? What were you really doing here?"

The man raised his pitchfork forward towards Ichigo.

The orange haired Shinigami jumped back reflexively and raised his hands in a half-surrendering, half-defensive gesture.

"Whoa, it's the truth. Ukitake Jūshirō gave it to me."

"Really, if that's the case why didn't you just say you were a part of his division?" The man arched a brow at him, still holding out his pitchfork, ready to use at it any moment. "That's suspicious. You are under arrest—"

"Under arrest?" Ichigo exclaimed in disbelief. "Why? I did nothing wrong. I told you the truth. You can ask Ukitake Jūshirō yourself."

"We will once you are under custody," the man informed him as he walked forward, weapon outstretched in front of him.

"This is crazy. There is no need for this. My badge is proof. I didn't even do anything wrong."

Ichigo sidestepped the man, slipped his badge inside his kosode, and started jogging down the street. The man immediately let out a piercing whistle and three men holding the pitchfork like weapons appeared at the far end of the street.

"Crap," Ichigo muttered, unable to believe that this was happening.

"Halt, Shinigami, you are under arrest," one of the men informed him.

Ichigo hesitated, trying to think of how he was gonna get out of this one. He didn't want to hurt these guards or do anything to escalate the situation. It was obvious these guys weren't going to listen to his reasoning though. Maybe he should just use shunpo to escape. He just prayed he could easily lose these guys. He did not want to endure another repeat of a Kenpachi chase. He was beginning to wonder if it was ever possible to be within the Seireitei and not be subjected to threats and arrests.

The men charged forward with their weapons and just as Ichigo was bracing himself for his next move, a voiced demanded in a rather calm, detached way, "What is the meaning of this?"

Ichigo whirled around surprised to see that behind the guard that had first approached him was the tall, elegant form of Kuchiki Byakuya. His haori and scarf swayed slightly under the caress of a light wind entering the area. His kenseikan gleamed underneath the sunlight. Slate gray eyes coolly surveyed the scene before them.

"Kuchiki-taichō, Sir," the first guard said, immediately inclining his head respectfully. The men behind Ichigo imitated him. "This man was loitering around the premises of the Sugawara Clan. He did not identify himself properly."

"That's not true, I told you I was a substitute Shinigami, and I was not loitering, I was just passing by," Ichigo said, shooting a glare at the guard. He wasn't about to admit he was technically dawdling a bit there. "Byakuya, would you please tell them that I'm a substitute Shinigami?"

Intent on glaring at the man, he failed to notice his or the other guardsmen's surprise at Ichigo's casual mentioning of Byakuya's name. The Sixth Division taichō did not speak to Ichigo nor did he direct his gaze towards him.

"So, this man has been disturbing the peace around the premises of the Sugawara Clan?"

The guard nodded.

"W-What? No, I wasn't. Byakuya, would you just tell them that I'm a substitute Shinigami?" Ichigo demanded exasperated.

Byakuya merely gave a curt nod to the guardsman, who then glanced at his companions. His comrades shifted their weapons at his look, preparing to take Ichigo into custody.

"There is no need to pretend you know Kuchiki-taichō personally," one of the men told him as he stepped forward.

"I'm not pretending. Byakuya!" Ichigo shouted, stepping backwards from the incoming guardsmen. He danced around the jabs and hands attempting to apprehend him.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo shouted again, as he twisted sideways avoiding an incoming prod. The guardsmen went past him and Ichigo quickly ducked another man's swing. Another man quickly grabbed him from behind and as Ichigo struggled with him, the other men surrounded him, holding their weapons at bay.

_Damn you, Byakuya._

He couldn't believe this bastard was letting him get arrested. He had done no wrong. What the hell was this bastard's problem? Did he somehow find this amusing? Was this his idea of a joke? He was going to kick his ass once he got away from these idiots.

Ichigo suffered a whack to the side as he struggled to dislodge the man clinging to his shoulders. He stumbled, and then with an almighty heave he catapulted his assailant toward the surrounding men. Shouts and groans erupted as the men fell and scrambled to get their bearings.

"Bakudō 1: Sai."

Feeling his arms constrict behind him as though being pulled by some unseen powerful force, Ichigo glanced at Byakuya in shock.

"That's enough. Allow me to take care of this miscreant. Although it would seem this kozō holds an interest in the Sugawara Clan, I think it would be best if the Gotei 13 handled this matter. The Gotei 13 cannot have someone ruining its integrity, and seeing as no actual violation occurred within the Sugawara grounds, I see no reason why this cannot be. I can assure you this kozō will be dealt with appropriately."

"Hai, Kuchiki-taichō," the main guardsman said, and with a nod to his men, they backed away from Ichigo.

"What's the big idea, Byakuya?" Ichigo said angrily, as he struggled with the invisible bonds holding his arms hostage.

The Sixth Division taichō said nothing, merely watched as the guardsmen strode away.

"Oi, I'm talking to you," Ichigo shouted, still struggling. The spell seemed far stronger than the one Rukia had used the day he had met her. Ichigo supposed it had to do with Byakuya's greater power or maybe it was just because he was tired. "Why'd you do this for? Why didn't you—"

"Silence," Byakuya said. "You are a fool, Kurosaki Ichigo. Did you honestly think your title as a substitute Shinigami meant anything in the Soul Society? The Gotei 13 may recognize your work in the World in the Living, but your title is absolutely meaningless, especially _here._ And what exactly are you doing _here_?" Byakuya directed his slate gaze upon Ichigo.

Ichigo did not fail to catch emphasis the ebony haired man had placed on the word 'here.' What was up with Byakuya? Substitute Shinigami title or not, he was acting as though Ichigo had committed some sort of crime by being here in the middle of street. Those guards had acted the same way. He didn't understand what the big deal was, it wasn't as though he was trespassing for Pete's sake. At any rate, after all he had been through just now he was not keen to elaborate on the real reason he had ventured into this area.

"I was just passing by," Ichigo explained, continuing to wrestle with the invisible force binding his arms.

"Passing by?" Byakuya repeated. "Is that so? Tell me, Kurosaki Ichigo, where exactly are you headed?"

Intent on freeing himself, Ichigo did not answer. He grimaced slightly, as he concentrated his strength and then with a sudden burst he broke free of the enchantment around his arms. He rubbed his wrists. "Nowhere in particular. Just decided to take a walk."

There was a moment's pause before Byakuya said, "There is no need to lie, Kurosaki Ichigo. The only reason you would venture to this part of the Seireitei is because you seek to speak with Rukia."

Suddenly remembering what might be the influence for Byakuya's actions, other than the permanent stick residing in his anal cavity, Ichigo felt his heart begin to race. "Actually, Byakuya…"

"The Kuchiki Manor lies east of here," Byakuya interrupted. "Come, Kurosaki Ichigo, I will spare further homes from being subjected to your presence. How you could think this residence compares to the Kuchiki Manor is beyond me. Perhaps, being in the proximity of so much grandeur has confused your senses, but there is no actual comparison."

Without another word, Byakuya glided forward. Ichigo watched as the nobleman walked several feet before turning around and lifting an elegant brow in a silent question of well what are you waiting for. Ichigo very much wanted to vacate the spot and be as far as possible from the nobleman despite his underlying desire to take a swipe at Byakuya for his insults, but he had the feeling he would not able to venture far without being ensnared by Kidō once more. Ichigo knew Byakuya was not leading him towards the Kuchiki Manor out of the hidden kindness within the depths of his aloof heart.

In his haste to keep running, he had failed to distinguish that he had crossed into the residential area of the Seireitei, failed to realize he was within close proximity of the Kuchiki residence….He didn't really remember the actual route to the Kuchiki Manor, but he did recall noticing how the residential area was quite a distance from the Gotei 13, how it differed….He could understand why Kuchiki Byakuya would think he had come here for Rukia. Knowing it was pointless to deny this, Ichigo reluctantly trailed after Byakuya.

* * *

The beauty and elegance of the Kuchiki Manor were undeniable. Every single fusama, tatami mat, shōji door, piece of furniture, and even the very air within the rooms radiated pure sophistication, true magnificence. Ichigo was sure the zabuton cushioning his behind was made from the finest cotton, contained the highest quality stuffing, and was dyed with carefully selected plants. It probably cost an absurd amount of money, like perhaps twenty times what his own bed cost.

The idea of sitting on such a lavish object stirred an incredible amount of discomfort in his chest despite his posterior's approval of the exquisitely soft and comfortable cushion. Merely being surrounded by so much opulence was enough to him feel like a fish out of water, except he did not feel like a dehydrated fish. Au contraire, he felt like a very damp, sweaty fish out of water. Not the best conditions to be in when visiting such a resplendent home.

When Rukia had first brought him here after they had returned from Shiba Kūkaku's dinner and she had reassured him that Unohana-taichō had discharged her to complete her recuperation in the comfort of her own home, he had been shocked to discover Rukia resided in such a luxurious residence.

He couldn't believe the midget, who had resided in his closet for two months, was actually used to living in the lap of luxury. She had acted rather smug and proud of her home when she had seen his surprised expression, even made a dig at his tiny closet and miniscule home. He had brushed off her comments by telling her that a midget like her couldn't possibly need a large mansion, that a closet was a better fit for her midget size, and even then it was easy to lose sight of her in it. That had earned several kicks and smacks. Eventually though once she calmed down, she admitted she hadn't always lived like this, that she had been adopted into the Kuchiki Clan by Byakuya nearly a half a century ago due to his promise to his late wife, Rukia's nee-san.

How strange to think that such a cold, impassive man actually had had a wife and had been honorable enough to fulfill his promise to his late wife…Perhaps, the latter wasn't entirely strange seeing as he had witnessed Byakuya's conviction to make sure Rukia's execution came to pass… If there's one thing Byakuya was keen on was following rules. How ironic though if Rukia had actually died whether by the Sōkyoku or Byakuya's own hands, then what was the point of taking her in? That would have been going against Rukia's nee-san's wishes. Ichigo was glad the man realized this in the end and helped protect Rukia against Ichimaru Gin.

Ichigo saw this as Byakuya's true redemption, the only reason Rukia should still maintain her relationship with him after all that happened...Rukia apparently understood all too well what dilemma had Byakuya faced. Ichigo, on the other hand, did not think he could ever truly understand how rules and the pride of the clan could hold more value over the life of your sibling, blood or adopted…

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya's voice interrupted his musings.

Ichigo looked up, slightly startled. The nobleman was seated on his own zabuton several feet directly across from him with his eyes closed. He hadn't heard the rustling of the shōji screen sliding open or the steps of the nobleman. Byakuya had stepped out momentarily, allowing Ichigo a short reprieve from the Kuchiki Clan head after the half hour trek to the manor. Ichigo had hoped Rukia had returned to the manor by now and that her nii-san was bringing her to the room, but she was nowhere in sight.

Before he could make a question if Rukia was within the manor, Byakuya asked point blank, "What are your intentions with Rukia?"

"Intentions?" Ichigo repeated blankly, feeling his heartbeat elevate. He knew full well some sort of conversation like this would arise, but he had hoped it could have been much later if at all.

Byakuya merely nodded.

"I just wanted to talk to her," Ichigo said, playing dumb and striving to maintain his voice as level as he could.

Slate grey eyes appeared, focusing their cool hawk like gaze upon him. An icy atmosphere enveloped the room.

"I do not mean at this moment, kozō. I meant in the future," Byakuya stated, his intonation deepening slightly, belying his annoyance at Ichigo's feigned ignorance. "What are your intentions regarding your relationship with Rukia?"

Ichigo felt his throat go dry. How was he supposed to answer that when he himself had never considered the possibility of his friendship with Rukia becoming more until a few days ago… He was saved from trying to filter the best response from his brain when Byakuya carried on.

"I do not know how the World of the Living deals with courtship, but here in the Seireitei amongst the nobility we observe the practice of omiai. A request for courtship must be made properly in order for a yuinō to be considered. As a member of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the great Four Noble Families of the Soul Society, Rukia's hand will be given to the man that adheres to the clan's iegara." Byakuya paused for a moment, letting the information sink in.

"Admittance to the Kuchiki Clan requires a reputable kettō something of which you are lacking. Your suitably is greatly diminished because of this. What makes you—"

"Don't you care about what Rukia wants?" Ichigo interrupted. "I get things are done differently than in the World of the Living, but you keep going on and on about what the clan wants. What about what she wants, what makes her happy? Doesn't that count at all?"

Byakuya stared at Ichigo. "Her opinion will be considered—"

"But it's the least important thing, right?" Ichigo said.

"Tell me, Kurosaki Ichigo, do you believe you are what Rukia _wants_, what makes her _happy_?"

A pink flush appeared on Ichigo's cheeks. He sat immobile for several moments before he managed a reply. "I-I don't know…." And then in a much more confident voice, he added, "Look, Byakuya, Rukia and I are nakama. I can't speak about the future right now…I—We have more important things to worry about at the moment, Aizen needs to be defeated. Until that happens I can't think of anything else."

Silence filled the room as Byakuya contemplated the information.

"I see. Kurosaki Ichigo, I expect you to undergo the omiai process the moment you desire to pursue a relationship beyond nakama with my imouto, is that understood? Rukia's honor as a noblewoman of the noble house of Kuchiki must be respected. I will not tolerate her fall into disgrace now that you are aware of this."

"I understand, Byakuya," Ichigo said in a serious tone, meeting the nobleman's gaze steadily.

Neither man spoke for several seconds as their gazes locked.

"Okay, now that we got this out of the way, where is Rukia? Is she even here?" Ichigo wondered, turning his head and glancing around the room.

"She is. I will call for her," Byakuya replied. He stood up, gracefully went to the shōji door, and called out to someone. A maid appeared, inclining her head respectfully and Byakuya uttered something to her. With another bow, she left and Byakuya reentered the room.

"She will be here shortly," Byakuya announced, before padding towards his seat.

Though his nerves had deflated now that the dreaded conversation was now over, Ichigo could not help but feel somewhat edgy. He had had enough of being around the nobleman. There was nothing else he wanted to speak to him about.

To his relief, Byakuya did not attempt to converse as they waited for Rukia's appearance. The air in the room, however, was quite stifling from the remaining tension lingering in the room.

After what seemed like an eternity to Ichigo, there was a soft tap and he turned to see the familiar silhouette of Rukia kneeled before the shōji door.

"You may enter, Rukia," Byakuya said.

The door slid open and Rukia said with her head inclined, "You requested my presence, Nii-sama?"

"I did. You have a guest, Rukia."

"A guest?" Rukia repeated as she raised her head. Her eyes widened. "Ichigo…"

"Yo, Rukia," Ichigo greeted her.

Rukia stood up and entered the room fully as Ichigo prepared himself to rise.

"I'll be taking my leave now," Byakuya said as he arose from his zabuton before Ichigo was completely on his feet. His sharp grey eyes zeroed in on Ichigo as he crossed the room; Ichigo returned his gaze. Rukia lowered her head in acceptance as the Kuchiki Clan head walked past her and slid open the door, but not before catching sight of the exchange between the males.

The room was silent as the two occupants waited for Byakuya's silhouette to disappear from view. Amber eyes silently glared at the nobleman until he was no longer visible.

"What are you doing here, Ichigo? You shouldn't have come. Nii-sama—"

"Doesn't want me around, I know," Ichigo said. Rukia drew her brows together, violet eyes glimmering questioningly at him but Ichigo continued with his explanation. "Figured I'd still drop by seeing as I had to make a quick getaway because of Kenpachi. I didn't mean to leave so suddenly. I felt bad running out on Mai and…you," Ichigo said truthfully. "I wasn't exactly sure when I'd get a chance to see you guys though with the way Kenpachi was chasing me, but I finally managed to lose him and I was able to make my way here."

Rukia stared at him curiously as though she didn't quite believe what he was saying. "Let me guess, you figured out Zaraki-taichō won't come near the residential area of the nobility."

"T-That's not it," Ichigo lied.

Rukia raised her eyebrows in a yeah-right gesture.

Ignoring her, Ichigo asked, "So, um, where is Mai?"

"Come, I'll take you to her. I suppose you do owe her some kind of apology with the abrupt way your sparring ended," Rukia said, recalling how the young woman had sounded disappointed.

She turned, opened the door, and stepped out with Ichigo following behind her. Once she closed the door, she turned to the left and started walking. Ichigo fell in step behind her. The scent of vanilla tinged with lavender entered his nose. Ichigo glanced at the source of the fresh, soothing scent. Rukia's skin seemed to radiate with a bright, lovely glow. Even the fabric of her shihakushō appeared shinier than he remembered—crisp, midnight black against immaculate white…

_She must have showered and changed after training, _Ichigo realized.

Her cleanliness was yet another sharp reminder of his current state…

He wondered how long it would take to reach the area where Masaki was. He knew the land comprising the Kuchiki estate was enormous and that there were a myriad of buildings, some closer than others…Close in Kuchiki terms wasn't exactly relative to what a normal person would deem close as. The building they were currently in, which as far as Ichigo could tell was merely to receive guests or to discuss business, was located centrally in front of the guardhouses near the main gate. The walk to reach it, however, was quite long especially for someone that was tired as hell. Ichigo had felt as though he had to cross two soccer fields instead of one, which was probably the more accurate size; he had longed to flop himself onto the inviting beds of grass and flowers bordering the cobblestone path leading up to the building. The main residence where Rukia and Byakuya lived was behind the building they were currently in, but the gap between the buildings was huge like the size of a small park. And after that, the actual traversing of the buildings and interconnecting hallways that made up the main residence awaited them. He prayed that this additional workout wouldn't be too long…

As he shifted his gaze towards Rukia once more, he caught sight of Rukia's lips twitching into a grimace. It was gone before he could truly register what he had seen. Several moments later, he saw Rukia's lips twitch once more, a soft hiss issuing from them...He waited again and noticed the same result. What was wrong with her? His eyes immediately scanned the top of the raven-haired head bobbing below his shoulder down toward her neck, her torso, her legs. Several seconds later, he realized there was a slight limp in the way Rukia walked.

"Oi, Rukia, what happened?" Ichigo asked.

Violet eyes glanced at him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, her brow creasing slightly.

"You're hurt," Ichigo said.

"I'm not hurt," Rukia said.

"Yes, you are, you're walking kinda funny…"

"I'm not hurt," Rukia repeated in a firm tone. "I'm just..sore."

"Sore?" Ichigo echoed.

"Yes, sore," she said rather impatiently. "Training was a bit more intense today, that's all. I'll be fine. It'll wear off tomorrow."

Ichigo continued to stare at her with his brow furrowed, looking concerned and thoughtful at the same time.

"You should worry about yourself. You look like you've been through hell, you can barely walk…"

"I'm sore too, but at least I can walk better than you can," Ichigo countered.

"As if, if I raced you right now, you'd fall on your face," Rukia said confidently.

"I'd take you up on the offer, but I wouldn't want you to end up crippled by overexerting yourself."

"You're just afraid to lose," Rukia said, smirking. "It's okay, I don't think I'd wanna bother calling a doctor to try and revive after you've had a heart attack."

"Tch. Whatever," Ichigo muttered, raising a hand to scratch the back of his head.

He was relieved there would be no racing.

* * *

A soft breeze ruffled Ichigo's hair as he walked towards two plum colored zabuton that were lying upon the veranda he was walking across. He did not see anyone, and the only noise he could make out was the light whistling of the breeze amongst the foliage bordering the veranda.

"Where is she?" Ichigo wondered, as he neared the zabuton.

He glanced to the left where he was met with the beautiful view of a garden filled with a wide variety of trees sporting fall colors, bushes, and plants. A pond situated near the center of the garden, glittered golden orange underneath the sun's fading rays. Sitting cross-legged several feet near the pond's edge was Masaki. Sunlight glinted off the crescent white moon pin securing her hair.

For several moments, Ichigo said nothing but then he called out to her, "Mai."

He stepped off the veranda and waited for her to turn around. When she did not, he walked forward and called out to her again. "Mai…"

She did not respond. As he neared her, he called out to her again but he received the same reaction.

Ichigo frowned, then suddenly looked conflicted as he seemed to consider something. "Ma," he started, sounding unsure as though a kid trying to sound out a new word they are reading. "s—"

Masaki suddenly turned around, amethyst eyes blinking as they took him in. Ichigo had the impression Masaki had been faraway several moments ago. Her expression was one of someone who had just awoken or had been pulled away from deep meditation. Across her lap was her white sheath, gleaming orange underneath the sunlight. Her hands rested against it.

"Kurosaki-san," Masaki greeted him, sounding surprised. "You're…"

"Here, yeah. Sorry about earlier," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Kenpachi just doesn't know the meaning of no. If I had stayed there I doubt the training grounds would still be standing." He then quickly added. "Rukia said she'd be back, she just had to take care of something."

"I see," Masaki said, as she rose to her feet. She dusted herself off and slipped her sheath into her sash at her waist. "You appear unscathed. It looks like you managed to keep yourself out of harm's way."

"Uh, yeah, I did," Ichigo admitted. "I'm not sure about the rest of the Seireitei though," he said, thinking back to all the Shinigami they had run into, everything that had been knocked over…

"Zaraki-taichō must be disappointed. He didn't get the fight he wanted with you or me," Masaki observed.

"His disappointment is the least of my worries. Not after all I've been through just to survive…Trust me, we're both better off staying clear of him."

"I don't know…I think it might have been interesting to fight him," Masaki said.

Incredulity erupted over Ichigo's face. "_Interesting_ is not the word I would use to describe fighting Zaraki Kenpachi. That man is a monster…He's insane…He nearly killed me when we fought. I was lucky to have survived even though I lost…Don't tell me you would have actually gone through and fought him if you weren't going to train with Rukia?"

"Are you saying I wouldn't have been able to handle him?" Masaki asked calmly, raising an eyebrow.

"Fighting with him is like asking for a death sentence. No one is prepared to handle him…"

"This wouldn't have been the first time I've fought with someone from the Eleventh Division. I know how they are. I know how they like to make every fight, including sparring sessions to the _death_…" She paused. "I dislike that about them. There is no need to fight to the _death_ when it's simply a sparring session. Both opponents can demonstrate their abilities and enjoy the fight without overstepping their limits and ending up at the Fourth Division. It's unfortunate that Kenpachi Zaraki would probably not enjoy fighting like that. It would have been interesting to fight an opponent like him…"

Masaki glanced out at the pond during the silence that followed. The sunlight reflected off the water mirrored the color of her hair and Ichigo's.

"You really like sparring, don't you?" Ichigo said quietly, a hint of amazement underlining his words.

Amethyst eyes turned towards him.

"I do," she affirmed. "Don't tell me, you don't?" There was a slight flicker of disbelief in her gaze and voice at the thought of him saying otherwise.

Ichigo hesitated, feeling something akin to guilt sweep into his chest though he was not sure why. All the times he had been looked down upon for not liking fighting, he had no problems dismissing his opponent's words. Fighting in order to prove his strength was not something he cared to do, he only did it to protect those he cared about. "I've never just sparred just for _fun_…I've never had the time, I've always just trained and fought to get stronger in order to protect my friends and now to defeat Aizen."

"How long have you been a Shinigami?"

"Um," Ichigo said, as he looked thoughtful and began to count his fingers. "About six months now…Give or take; depending on whether you count the time I lost the powers Rukia gave me."

"I see."

There was a pause.

"Fighting for the sake of battle is quite different from fighting for the sake of improvement or enjoyment. Obviously, the pressure of surviving doesn't exist when you are simply sparring. You can just immerse yourself in the fight, allow yourself to enjoy the feel of the hilt in your hand"—her hand went over to her Zanpakutō's hilt—"the flow of the fight. Nothing else exists but your opponent…There's nothing like knowing you are seconds away from victory, especially when you've been fighting a difficult opponent. For me nothing beats sparring, I've always enjoyed it. "

"I know," Ichigo said. At her stare, he explained. "When our Zanpakutō clashed and resonated, I saw…y-you and …m—your _otou-san…_sparring. You were younger, I think still in the…Academy. Even though you were tired, you still wanted to continue sparring. You and your otou-san would have probably continued fighting if R—I mean, your _okaa-san_ hadn't arrived. She wasn't happy you had been up late…"

Masaki's lips curved into a smile. "I see, so that's what Hyōketsu Kiri showed you."

"What do you mean? Didn't you know what memories your Zanpakutō was going to show me?"

"No, I didn't. The memories were aimed at you, not at me. Hyōketsu Kiri was the one who had the power to show them to you. She didn't want resonance to occur when I asked her to do it. She preferred to fight against_ your_ Zangetsu without any type of interference that would ruin the fight. I only realized she finally caved to my demands when you appeared to be losing your concentration." She was quiet only for a moment before she returned to their original subject.

"Since the moment I first sparred with a bokken, I knew I liked sparring. Back in my Academy days, my okaa-san always had problems with my otou-san and I's late sparring sessions. She didn't like that I trained too much. My otou-san, at first didn't like it either, but he eventually realized that I loved sparring for the sake of it. We always sparred every time I came home from the Academy, and that continued after I graduated and came back home, even after I became a fukutaichō… Friday had long since become our official sparring night though we'd try to spar during the other days as well if we could…We'd stay up all night sometimes, but by then my okaa-san wouldn't say anything. She knew we wouldn't listen to her and hadn't been listening to her for years. She'd join us sometimes, but she preferred to leave us alone, she knew it was our thing."

"I always tried my best to beat him each time we sparred, but I never managed it. He never let me….T" She hesitated slightly, directing her gaze towards the pond. "The last time I sparred with him was awhile ago…"

The air suddenly seemed heavy with the unspoken uncertainty that she would ever have the opportunity to spar with her otou-san again. Masaki turned from the pond and started to walk away. She now seemed much more interested in the plants of the garden.

"I'm sure you'll be able to spar someday with your otou-san," Ichigo said, after several moments. "And even beat him too…You're pretty skilled." There was a pause. "You beat me today—"

"No, I didn't. Zaraki-taichō interrupted the fight."

Masaki 's back was turned to him. He could not see her expression.

"Even if he hadn't interrupted, it was basically over. The victory was yours. There was nothing—"

"I cannot accept that victory," Masaki interrupted, her voice ringing with finality. "Beating you is not the same…I shouldn't have thought that," She added the last part quietly to herself.

Ichigo silently watched as Masaki examined the various plants. He did not know what to else to say. He had known perhaps his words were of little comfort, but nonetheless he had felt the need to at least say them.

"Aren't these beautiful?" Masaki asked, finally breaking the silence. She was near the veranda now. She turned around and gestured to a group of blue violet flowers that were composed of six petals; three of them grew magnificently upward while the other three spiraled elegantly downwards. Masaki stooped low and ghosted her fingers over the petals.

Ichigo appeared behind her to take a better look at the flowers.

"Yeah, they are," Ichigo agreed. "It's nice to see flowers that are still in bloom during the fall."

"It is," Masaki agreed. "This is an iris."

"An iris?" Ichigo echoed and Masaki nodded.

"This is my division's insignia. It stands for courage."

"You mean a division insignia's is supposed to be a flower?" Ichigo asked. He vaguely remembered the Sixth Division's insignia resembling a flower but that's about it. He had never really glanced at it or any other insignia he had noticed with much interest.

"Hai," Masaki said. "They are supposed to be a representation of what the division stands for. In the Seventh Division, we value recruits who are courageous and loyal. The Eleventh Division, on other hand, just goes for strong fighters. Their flower, the yarrow, merely symbolizes fighting." She pointed across the garden towards a cluster of white flowers growing from ferns. Their ferns seemed to be well spread, making sure they took up most of their space. If any other species resided there, they were lost amidst the green foliage sprouting from them.

"Figures, they'd choose a plant like that," Ichigo said.

He wondered what division would possibly fit him best, what division had he joined…The Eleventh Division was not a division he'd willingly join. The Seventh Division did not seem to have bad ideals, but he did not think that he was a part of it. The Sixth Division was another division he would not care to join with Kuchiki Byakuya as its leader. The Thirteenth Division did not seem bad with Ukitake Jūshirō as the taichō…He did not know anything about the other divisions. Just as he was about to ask for information about the ideals of the Thirteenth and the others, Rukia appeared in the veranda with several servants. Two of them were carrying a low, handsome dark cherry wood oval table while another pushed a cart laden with food and two others carried lamps.

"Sorry, it took me a while to get everything ready. Are you guys hungry?" Rukia asked.

Without really waiting for a reply from the orange haired Shinigami, Rukia glanced at the servants. Immediately they bustled forward, dropping the table neatly in front of the zabuton already there and adding a third on the side. The lamps were quickly arranged to provide adequate illumination as plates clinked as they were deposited upon the table. Within minutes, the air quivered with delicious aromas emanating from the neatly arranged plates now covering the table.

"I figured we all could use some food after all we've been through today," Rukia said, once they were settled into their seats.

Rukia sat across Ichigo while Masaki sat on the zabuton placed on the side of the rounded edge of the table, where she had a direct view of the garden.

"It looks delicious, Kuchiki-san," Masaki said, as she eyed the dishes in front of her. There was a bowl for rice, another with Miso, and a plate with Yakizakana. "Itadakimasu," Masaki said, placing her hands on her lap.

"Yeah, it does," Ichigo agreed. "Itadakimasu."

Before eating, they wiped their hands on the hot towel used for cleaning next to their utensils. The sound of chopsticks moving filled the air for several minutes as they dug into their rice bowls.

"So, how was training?" Ichigo wondered, glancing from Rukia to Masaki.

"It was good," Masaki said, before scooping up some rice.

Rukia nodded in agreement. "It was."

"Towards the end Kuchiki-san nearly froze me completely when she used Hakuren to distract me in order to bind me with Rikujōkōrō."

"You did well in using your reiatsu to reduce the damage and eventually break free."

"I almost landed on top of one of the icicles though. My shoulder still remembers the impact."

"Sounds like it was pretty intense," Ichigo said.

"It was the right level of intensity for a good workout," Masaki said.

Noticing how Masaki called it a 'workout', Ichigo said, "I take it that is how you usually train."

"Well, it depends on my schedule and who I'm training with," Masaki replied. "Normally, in the mornings I do a series of quick exercises to start off the day before I head into the office. Once I'm there, I might handle office duties all morning before holding group training sessions with my subordinates in the afternoon. Sometimes it's the opposite, but we don't always have group training sessions. Sometimes I just work individually with some division members or with the taichō himself. It's only until I'm done with my duties that I can train myself."

"What kind of office duties do you have to do?" Ichigo asked, curious.

"Paperwork," Rukia answered for Masaki, who was busy chewing her food. At Ichigo's confused look, Rukia elaborated. "Reports submitted by the division members are usually reviewed by seated officers and by the fukutaichō and taichō. They have to be verified and signed and an overall report has to be compiled for a mission or sector."

"You have to make a report about a report? That's ridiculous," Ichigo muttered.

"Besides reports, I also deal with authorization forms, transfer forms, retirement forms, and disciplinary forms. I also have to work with my seated officers in order to figure what's the best way to delegate missions and tasks. I also have to figure out when to schedule training sessions and our division's soccer games."

"You have soccer games?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai. Taichō started a five-man indoor soccer team decades ago in order to help build team skills and maintain the morale of the division. It grew so popular it expanded into our own league though sometimes we do organize games with other divisions if they have teams. We usually have games twice a month."

"You have to deal with all of that," Ichigo said surprised that there was so many tedious tasks that she had to contend with besides training and dealing with Hollows. The soccer thing didn't seem bad, but no wonder she looked forward to sparring. The idea of sitting in a desk reading endless boring reports did not sound appealing in the least.

"There are also fukutaichō meetings that I have to attend once a week, and there's also the Calligraphy Club."

"You're part of the Calligraphy Club?" Rukia said surprised.

Masaki nodded. "I'm the vice president."

"So that's why you were familiar with Nii-sama's calligraphy," Rukia said, violet eyes gleaming with realization.

"Don't tell me Byakuya is in the Calligraphy Club too?" Ichigo asked, lowering his chopsticks to his bowl.

"He's the president," Rukia informed him proudly. "Nii-sama is very skilled in calligraphy. He's been refining his technique for decades."

"I'll bet he has," Ichigo muttered. "How can you stand being in a club with him?" Ichigo asked Masaki. "I can just imagine what nonsense he goes on about the proper technique to do kanji…I would just drown myself in ink than hear him drone on and on…"

"Ichigo," Rukia said sharply, taking offense.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"You'd be lucky to ever receive instruction from Nii-sama. His technique is remarkable. I doubt your technique could even be a quarter as beautiful as Nii-sama's."

"The only technique that matters to be better at than Byakuya does not involve brushes, and I think I got that covered," Ichigo retorted.

Rukia glared at him while Masaki looked amused.

* * *

"I'm stuffed," Ichigo muttered, after finishing off the last morsel of his Mitarashi dango. He dropped the skewer where his dessert had previously resided onto an empty plate; it was the only plate in front of him, the servants had already cleared the rest when they brought dessert with green tea.

"Gochisōsama deshita, Kuchiki-san," Masaki said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the meal." Rukia smiled at both Ichigo and Masaki as she deposited her own skewer onto her empty plate.

She reached for a cloth and dabbed at her mouth. Masaki was also doing the same.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back," Masaki said, a few moments later.

Rukia and Ichigo just nodded.

The sound of crickets punctuated the air as they watched Masaki leave. Ichigo glanced out into the garden area, noticing some of the plants glimmer underneath the moonlight but for the most part, he could no longer distinguish what plants lay out there. The pond's surface, however, sparkled like a beautiful dark opal within the midst of the garden. The evening air was cool.

His gaze returned to Rukia, who was sipping her tea. He reached for his own and took a sip of what remained in the cup.

"It's a nice evening, isn't it?' Rukia said quietly as she looked out into the garden.

"Yeah," Ichigo said quietly as he lowered his cup onto the table.

"It almost makes you forget what's happening out there," Rukia said.

Ichigo said nothing as he considered Rukia's words. Aizen had never really left his mind during the time they spent in Fake Karakura, but during these last few hours he had momentarily forgotten. It was all too easy to forget what was happening outside the Seireitei or the Fourth Division when he was preoccupied with other things.

It had been nice to have a real meal for once. He hadn't had one in who knows how long…Probably since before he embarked on his Hollow training with the Vizards back in the World of the Living, back when he had actually been home to enjoy Yuzu's cooking. His chest squirmed uncomfortably as he realized he hadn't seen his imouto in quite some time…He hoped she and Karin were alright. He supposed his oyaji had seen to it that they were safe.

Eating a meal was something so simple, so mundane, that he had never really thought much about it, but now he realized it was a luxury in the times they were living in, especially having a meal in the company of those close to you.

"Thank you for keeping your promise to Masaki. It was unfortunate that Zaraki-taichō interrupted, but I think Masaki overall was glad you sparred with her."

"She probably would have been happier if Kenpachi hadn't interrupted," Ichigo said.

"You could always spar again," Rukia pointed out.

"Maybe," Ichigo said, "but I don't think I'm the one she wants to spar against."

Rukia wrinkled her brow, confused, but before she could ask anything, a figure appeared in the garden.

"Ichigo, m'boy, I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oyaji!" Ichigo gasped, surprised to see Isshin standing there. He couldn't help but feel a ripple of shock shoot through him at seeing his otou-san in a shihakushō again.

"Do you have any idea how long it took to track you down? And this is where I end up finding you..." His eyes raked over the scene: the table, the dinnerware, the lamps providing sufficient but intimate lighting, the surrounding garden, and Rukia herself. "Oh, Rukia-chan, I'm sorry for the interruption, I had no idea you and my son where in the middle of…." Isshin's eyes suddenly widened, and then a rather manic triumphant expression came over him. "Why, Son, I never imagined you had it in you to plan such a romantic evening—"

Rukia turned red.

"Shut up, Oyaji, this isn't what you think," Ichigo said as he leapt from his seat and rushed towards Isshin.

"Now, now, Ichigo, there's nothing wrong with admitting you and Rukia were on a date."

There was a loud, smacking noise as Ichigo kicked Isshin in his face. Isshin rolled backwards from the force, but managed to pull himself into a crouch. He rubbed his face gingerly as he rose.

"We're not on a _date._ How the hell did you even get past the guards?" Ichigo demanded.

"I have my ways," Isshin said mysteriously. "Hmm. Now that I think about, of course, you wouldn't be able to plan something like this…This is Rukia-chan's house, so that means Rukia-chan was the one who set this up. Ooh, Rukia-chan—"

Ichigo aimed another kick at Isshin but this time the elder Kurosaki ducked and rolled out of the way.

"Wow, Son, you seem to have lost your touch. Must be because of your nerves…"

Whirling around, Ichigo landed a kick that sent Isshin crashing atop the veranda, fifteen feet from where Rukia was.

"Cup the crap, Oyaji. Why were you really looking for me?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin merely groaned remaining on the floor for several moments with his eyes closed. Feeling a shadow fall over him, he opened his eyes. He froze as he stared at the young Shinigami woman peering down at him.

She had violet eyes that were remarkably like Rukia's and orange hair, that even underneath the lamplight, was unmistakably sunset orange like Ichigo's. Two pairs of stray strands framed her forehead, and they dangled as she looked down upon him. There was something oddly familiar about the shape of her face…

Isshin was on his feet in an instant.

"And who might you be?"

* * *

**Quick Glossary**

**Sekkiseki (**_**spirit reducing stone**_**)- **Stone surrounding the Seireitei that repels reiryoku (spirit energy).

**Shakonmaku (**_**soul warding membrane**_**)-** the reishi barrier surrounding the Seireitei. Essentially the Sekkiseki's repelling power around the Seireitei in the shape of a barrier.

**Senzaikyū (**_**Palace of remorseful sin**_**)-**

**Jinbaori- **a type of haori that is short and sleeveless that high-ranking Samurai would wear over their armor. Chōjirō dons one over his uniform.

**Kosode- **black shirt of the Shinigami uniform

**Kozō- **brat/boy

**Zabuton- **sitting cushion

**Au contraire (for those that aren't used to this expression, which is used in English)**- French for on the contrary

**Nii-san-** older brother

**Nee-san- **older sister

**Fusama- **rectangular panels that can serve as either doors or sliding doors like shoji, but they are painted and have a lattice like structure underneath the cloth or paper on both sides.

**Omiai(lit. looking at one another)- **matchmaking process used for individuals to find a partner to marry. This is what Westerners consider an arranged marriage, but it is a courtship process (they meet and date) and the possibility of denying the request does exist. Perhaps, in the past, the refusal (Kotowari) wasn't used all too often because of family obligations but nowadays it is used. A small percentage of people in modern day Japan still find their spouse this way (either they or their family initiate this process).

**Yuinō**- engagement

**Iegara- **criteria that determines the suitability and the balance of the marriage

**Kettō-**bloodline or lineage

**Imouto-**younger sister

**Nakama- **friends/comrades

**Bokken- **wooden sword

**Hai- **yes

**Yakizakana- **flame grilled fish served with daikon

**Itadakimasu**- lit. means "I receive" It is customary to say this before you eat and after complimenting the host's meal.

**Rikujōkōrō (Bakudō 61 Six –Staff Light Prison)-** six wide beams of light that are placed in the opponents mid section to hold them in place.

**Reiatsu- **spiritual pressure

**Mitarashi dango-** Japanese dumplings covered with syrup made from soy sauce, sugar, and starch and placed on a skewer (3-5 dumplings).

**Gochisōsama deshita-** lit. "It was a feast" customary to say after a meal to thank the host.

**Oyaji- **informal way of saying dad/old man

**Otou-san- **father

**Shihakushō-** shinigami uniform

**AN: **I did research to see what flowers bloom during the fall, and for both the iris and yarrow flowers there are species that bloom in the fall. For the iris, I would have like to say it was an_ Iris ensata (Japanese iris) _which is quite beautiful (all irises are really) and is used around ponds, but unfortunately does not seem to bloom in the fall; only the species of the bearded iris do (_Iris ensata _is a beardless type). Either way, let's just say the Kuchiki gardeners are really apt at bringing out the best of the flowers to make them last longer ;)

I have to point out that I mentioned that Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki Clan 49 years ago instead of 40 because Kubo made a mistake saying that it was 40 years after she was adopted that she was assigned to Karakura in Chapter 0: Side B the Rotator. The discrepancy is small 9 years off, but it's there (I will be changing chapter 8's mentioning of this fact later).

Kubo had already previously stated in other chapters that (Keep in mind this is not counting the timeskip of current manga chapters):

**55 years ago **Hisana and Byakuya married.

**5 years after (aka 50 years from current time line)- **Hisana died

**49 years ago-**Byakuya becomes captain, finds Rukia and adopts her


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or the name Kurosaki Masaki, both belong to Tite Kubo. My OC belongs to me under the name of Mai.

**Feedback:** Reviews are encouraged. Flames are not. Thank you to everyone who reviews and supports this fic. I'm deeply grateful for your support.

I was pleasantly surprised that my muse cooperated so well for a chapter I thought would be difficult to write. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Time itself seemed to have frozen as Isshin awaited Masaki's answer. Amber eyes instantly connected with violet. Horror, trepidation, shock, and alarm flickered through both pairs of eyes. Neither violet nor amber could tear their gaze apart from each other, could even so much as twitch, as the pure, cold shock running through their systems rooted them to their respective spots. They would have remained that way if the sudden silence that had descended upon the area with enough strength to quell even the crickets' chirping had not been pierced by Kurosaki Isshin's voice once more.

"Well, if I had to take a guess, I'd say you must be a sibling of Rukia-chan's," Isshin said, blinking and breaking the spell that had even enveloped him as he peered into the violet orbs of the young woman before him. "You both have the same beautiful violet eyes."

Several moments later, Masaki inclined her head and murmured, "Arigatō."

Isshin turned and exclaimed, "Why, Rukia-chan, I had no idea you had such a lovely sister!"

Rukia just stared at the elder Kurosaki with a sheepish yet bewildered expression. A tentative smile crossed her lips.

Before she could say anything, Isshin returned his attention to the orange haired Shinigami woman. "And what is your name if I may ask?"

Masaki hesitated for a fraction of a second, as she opened her mouth to speak. "It's…"

"So, it's true then. You are alive and well, Kurosaki Isshin."

Masaki turned.

Isshin stared at the new figure standing in the veranda.

"Word sure does travel fast," Isshin noted, stepping forward. "I'm touched you came to greet me, Byakuya-bo. I wouldn't have expected that from you. Don't tell me you actually missed me?" Isshin flashed the Sixth Division taichō a teasing grin.

Byakuya's face remained a perfect mask of stoicism. "Hardly. I merely came to see why you dared trespass upon the grounds of the great Noble House of Kuchiki."

"Ah, I see, you're just upset that I managed to evade your guards. Looks like the security you have in place is quite lax, if I were you I would consider getting new guards."

"That won't be necessary," Byakuya said, his slate eyes looking coldly upon Isshin. "Collect the kozō and leave now, Kurosaki Isshin."

Surprise shone in Ichigo's eyes.

"Ah, Bya-kun, really? We should try to get along, you know…now that these two kids—he jabbed a finger in the direction of Ichigo and Rukia—"are bound to get hitched. They're already having dinner here, won't be long before the yuinō is signed off…I already consider Rukia-chan, my third daughter. I wouldn't mind incorporating you and Rukia-chan's lovely sister into the family."

"Sister?" Byakuya repeated, creasing his brow slightly. For a moment, his steely gaze wavered, allowing confusion and pain to arise to the surface. His eyelids fell shut. "She is no longer of this world. Why do you speak as though she is?"

There was a moment's silence. An unusually solemn and considerate look dawned upon Isshin's face.

"I wasn't talking about Hisana-san," Isshin said quietly. "Even if she's gone you know, she's still with you...She's still family…I consider her a part of my new family too." He paused. "Masaki, my late wife, is still very much alive within our household. Isn't that right, Ichigo?"

Ichigo stared at Isshin with a disturbed, perplexed look, as though he couldn't believe he was divulging this information.

"We have this huge poster of her in our living room. I talk to her everyday about how work is, my daughters—besides, Ichigo I have two amazingly wonderful daughters who have just hit puberty and it's hard for me to try to talk to them so I must consult with Masaki how—"

"If you weren't referring to Hisana, then who were you referring to?" Byakuya interrupted, apparently uninterested in hearing Isshin's daily activities.

"Why to this young lady, of course." Isshin nodded towards Masaki.

Byakuya's gaze moved towards the young woman, looking as though he was barely registering her presence. He froze. A glimmer of surprise and understanding shone in his eyes. Ichigo and Rukia stared at him with tense, wary faces.

Byakuya closed his eyes and did not speak.

"She's not exactly a replica of Hisana-san like Rukia-chan is, but you can definitely see that she inherited the same eyes. I'm amazed you took it upon yourself to find all of Hisana-san's sisters and that you actually succeeded"—A nearly imperceptible twitch occurred in Byakuya's temple— "It's a pity Hisana-san wasn't able to witness the reunion. I'm sorry, but what was your name?"

"My name is Mai," Masaki replied.

"Mai," Isshin repeated. "I like it. I'm Kurosaki Isshin, otou-san of your soon to be brother-in-law."

"Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-sama," Masaki said.

"Don't address me as sama, that's far too formal. We're gonna be family soon…I'd prefer you address me as —"

"You seem rather keen on believing that we will become family through a marriage between your kozō and my imouto, Kurosaki Isshin. Is this a ploy of yours to restore the status you once had?" Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes.

"A ploy?" Isshin echoed.

"I can understand why you would attempt such a tactic, considering your family name no longer means anything because you…"

"This is no ploy," Isshin interrupted, his tone unmistakably serious. The crickets who had recommenced their stridulating seemed to finish their last notes rather hastily. "I would never use my son like that. I'm just calling it like it is…Call it an otou-san's intuition if you will. I knew since the moment my third daughter set foot upon my house, that she was someone special, that she would change my son's life. And she did, there's no doubt about it, but every decision regarding Rukia-chan has been made by Ichigo's own accord. I was never involved. Whether he and Rukia-chan decide to ultimately walk the path that leads them to marriage that will be their decision, not mine.

"I won't pretend that I wouldn't be ecstatic to have Rukia-chan officially be named as my third daughter, but it's not my choice. I could care less whether Rukia is a Kuchiki or not, unlike you, I do not hold someone in high or low regard because of their social status. I never have.

"What matters is whether having Rukia-chan by his side makes my son happy. I thought you understood that when you took Hisana-san as your wife. Don't tell me you're going to marry Rukia-chan off to someone merely because it's convenient to the clan? Doesn't _her_ happiness count _too_?"

Mahogany bore into slate grey. The air was rife with a palpable tension. Ichigo and Rukia stared at the scene with stunned, surprised faces. A glimmer of astonishment shone in Masaki's eyes.

"It remains to be seen what Rukia thinks of _any _proposal," Byakuya said evenly, after a long silence.

"I suppose so," Isshin agreed softly.

The chirping of crickets restarted in an almost hesitant manner, as though unsure of whether their cries should disturb the evening air that still carried a certain degree of tension.

"Ichigo, let's go," Isshin spoke. " I wouldn't want to overstay our welcome."

Byakuya's face remained unexpressive at Isshin's sarcastic humor.

"See ya, Byakuya-bo," Isshin waved as he turned around, and in that instant, Byakuya vanished.

"Oi, Ichigo, let's go," Isshin ordered, seeing that Ichigo remained in the same place. When the teen failed to move, the elder Kurosaki sighed, then appeared beside the orange haired Shinigami and gave him a simple flick to the forehead that surprisingly sent him reeling and rolling several feet on the dark grass.

"Sorry again for the interruption, Rukia-chan. I'll make sure my son makes it up to you." Isshin grinned, as he swooped to collect Zangetsu from the spot where Ichigo had placed it in order to eat.

"I-It's okay, Kurosaki-oji-san," stammered a flustered Rukia.

"It was nice meeting you, Mai-chan." Isshin grinned at the orange haired Shinigami woman. She returned his smile.

Isshin grabbed Ichigo by the scruff of his robes, a moment just after he stopped rolling. He tightened his hold intending to move, when Ichigo suddenly said, "Wait, Oyaji."

Isshin glanced at his son questioningly.

"We can't go yet," Ichigo said, staring at the ground. His brows quivered over his eyes in apparent agitation while the corners of his frowning lips twitched as though contemplating something.

Ichigo's mind and heart whirred inside him. He could feel his throat starting to dry up, impeding his tongue from rolling out the words that had to be said.

What he truly wanted to do was give voice to the thousands of questions swimming through his mind. Did his oyaji pretend not to realize Rukia was there when he had told him about a burglar being in the house? Had he been aware of what transpired that night after he left the room? Had he been aware Rukia inhabited his closet for two months? Did he know that over the summer he had gone to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia? His words seemed to imply as much, but why didn't he ever say anything? Why did he act like he was a normal human?

The only explanation Ichigo could think of was that he was in hiding like Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san, and the Vizards. He could understand that acknowledging Rukia would have cost him his cover as non-reiryoku possessing human, but the question was what he had done that made him leave the Soul Society? Byakuya had mentioned something about his oyaji losing his status, that his family name no longer meant anything, but that offered little answers.

"What is it, Son?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo could feel his oyaji's concerned stare, as well as that of Rukia and Masaki's. His questions unfortunately had to wait. He swallowed preparing to instead admit a truth, he felt should be admitted. "M-Mai isn't Rukia's sister."

Understanding and acceptance flitted through Rukia's face at Ichigo's announcement.

"Huh? What do you mean she's not her sister?" Isshin said, wrinkling his brow.

"She's not her sister," Ichigo repeated, lifting his gaze from the floor and cocking his head to the side to meet Isshin's gaze.

"Why didn't anyone say so?" Isshin wondered, glancing from Ichigo to Rukia and Masaki. "Mai-chan is definitely related to Rukia-chan though. Is she a cousin, then?"

"She's not a cousin either."

Isshin looked puzzled, unable to believe he hadn't been right.

"Her name isn't even Mai. This is going to sound strange, but it's the truth. S-She's…not even from this time…"

"What are you saying, Ichigo?" Isshin said, contorting his eyebrows even further.

"I'm from the future," Masaki said, before Ichigo could explain.

Isshin stared at her surprised. "The future?"

"Hai. The reason you think I'm related to Kuchiki-san is because she is my okaa-san in the future."

"Okaa-san…" Isshin murmured, looking quite astonished at this information.

Several moments later, he lowered the tip of Zangetsu to the ground and went completely rigid. His knuckles glowed white as they tightened over the neck of Ichigo's robes and caused Ichigo's head to jerk back with the sudden movement. Realization shone in Isshin's eyes.

Ignoring his uncomfortable position, Ichigo gazed at his oyaji, surprised to see him so stunned, so immobile. He had not seen his otou-san remain so quiet since he had lost his okaa-san…

"O-Oyaji," Ichigo said, when he realized it had been too long since Isshin had moved. "Oi, Oyaji… Say something. Are you okay?"

Several more moments passed, before Isshin stirred. "Y-You're her otou-san…S-She's your future daughter…."He croaked out, his voice laced with awe.

Patches of pink erupted across Ichigo's cheeks. Averting his gaze, he muttered, "Yeah."

"But how?" Isshin whispered. "How is this even possible?"

"Urahara Kisuke invented a time traveling device that I accidentally used," Masaki said. She pulled out the obsidian butterfly holding a key from within her robes and recounted her arrival to the past and the reason she could not return to her time.

Isshin remained once more uncharacteristically silent and still for some time after Masaki finished her explanation.

"Oi, Oyaji," Ichigo said, as he made to pry off his otou-san's fingers from his robes. His neck was throbbing now from the awkward position he was in. "Come on, let go…"

And then without warning Ichigo's wish was granted. Isshin released his hold on Ichigo's robes so abruptly and quickly, that Ichigo fell unceremoniously backwards onto the grass. There was a dull _thunk _as Zangetsu fell to the ground beside him. A sudden wind stirred the grass near Ichigo's face.

"What the…"Ichigo muttered as he rolled over to the right. His eyes widened as he realized his otou-san's intentions.

With his arms outstretched, Isshin raced liked a speeding bullet towards Masaki. Rukia, who by now had vacated her seat and was standing on the veranda, swayed underneath the force of the dark blur blazing past.

Ichigo watched in shock as the imminent collision approached. At the rate Isshin was going, he would surely crush and steam roll Masaki …One, two, three….

It never happened.

Isshin crashed face first onto the wooden floor with a noisy thud that resounded across the area. An unharmed Masaki stood a foot away, watching him groan and moan.

"But I thought she was real….Oh, why did it have to be only a dream….My granddaughter…Why must I be tortured like this…"

"Gomen nasai, but it was instinct."

Slowly, as though afraid she would not be there, Isshin rolled over to the side. His eyes widened.

"Y-You're still here…. Are you real?"

"Hai."

Isshin made a movement as though he was going to rise, but he groaned, falling back onto the ground.

"Would you please help an old man get back on his feet, then?" He asked, stretching his hand out towards her.

There was a beat in which Masaki seemed to consider this; she eventually reached over, clasping her hand over Isshin's. Isshin closed his eyes and a content smile swept over his face. Within seconds, he was on his feet and embracing the orange haired young woman in a tight, bone-crushing hug. Her feet dangled in the air.

"OH, GRANDDAUGHTER, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE! OH MASAKI, I'D NEVER THOUGHT I'D LIVE TO SEE THIS DAY! OUR GRANDDAUGHTER HAS BEEN BORN!" Fake tears of joy streamed down his face. He was oblivious to his granddaughter's breathing difficulty. "SHE HAS OUR SON'S HAIR AND OUR THIRD DAUGHTER'S EYES. ISN'T SHE BEAUTIFUL?"

"Oi, Oyaji, let her go, she can't breathe!" Ichigo said, as he appeared a short distance away.

Realizing the truth of his son's words, Isshin reluctantly loosened his iron clad hold on Masaki, so that she could restore the airflow to her lungs. She stumbled slightly away from Isshin as her feet hit the ground.

"Forgive me, Granddaughter! I got carried away with meeting you and having you in my arms!"

Masaki did not reply. She was too busy getting her breathing under control. Isshin took the opportunity to study her with rapt attention. Apart from inheriting her parent's most prominent features, she did not really resemble them. He supposed her nose was very much like Rukia's, but her face was more oval like as opposed to Rukia's heart shaped face. And yet, there was something strangely familiar about her face, that he couldn't quite place…

"What's your real name, Granddaughter?" Isshin wondered.

"It's Masaki," Masaki replied.

Isshin froze upon hearing these words.

"K-Kurosaki-sama," Masaki said tentatively, after a minute passed.

Isshin blinked. A huge smile lit up his features. "OH, MASAKI, OUR GRADDAUGHTER HAS BEEN NAMED IN YOUR HONOR JUST LIKE IT IS DONE IN WESTERN FAMILIES…SHE EVEN BEARS A RESEMBLANCE TO YOU!"

He now realized why there was a certain air of familiarity within her face; he could see traces of his wife within her visage, just like he saw them in Yuzu.

"Oh, Masaki-chan, we really _are _family," Isshin said, reaching over and grabbing Masaki's hand. "You must address me as Jii-san…I'm your ojii-san after all. There's no need to keep up the charade anymore. How could you try and keep my granddaughter a secret from me, Son?" Isshin demanded, glaring at Ichigo.

"W-What? You're the one who assumed she was Rukia's sister!"

"But you didn't bother correcting me," Isshin retorted.

"That's because Byakuya came along!"

"You could have said something when I was going on about how Byakuya managed to unite the sisters! Poor, Masaki-chan, had to deny who she was because _you _didn't say anything. I'm sure Rukia-chan wanted to, but you probably told her to keep quiet."

Ichigo looked aggravated at this. "No, I didn't…"

Rukia looked slightly apologetic and guilty.

"And Byakuya he knew all along she was his niece…and he still acted like she wasn't even going to be born! That you and Rukia-chan weren't going to get married!"—Rukia and Ichigo blushed at this— "Why that little stuck up punk. Ha, my otou-san instincts were right. I'm gonna make sure he pays for that!"

"I think you already did. You let all the Kuchikis know who she is with your yelling to Kaa-san," Ichigo pointed out.

"Unlike him, I have no qualms about admitting who my family is…"

"Look, Oyaji, Byakuya might not be happy about, the, um…_future_, but the truth is we can't go around saying Mai's from the future…and who she really is…"

"Well, I had to let your okaa-san know, didn't I? And what's with you calling Masaki-chan, Mai? It's not like strangers are around here…They would never _ever _think to make the connection of Masaki-chan's relationship to you. There's no way they could ever tell you off for breaking tradition…"

Ichigo ignored the latter question and said, "Somehow I doubt Kaa-san heard you all the way back in the World of the Living."

"Huh? Why wouldn't she be able to hear me hear me _here_?" Isshin said.

Ichigo froze, wondering how could his oyaji say that? Was he not aware that Grand Fisher was lurking out there somewhere? Guilt swept into his chest at the memory of being unable to finish him off. He surely must have known Masaki had died at the hands of a Hollow…but did he even know which one and that he hadn't been killed?

Isshin let go of his future granddaughter's hand and reached inside his robes. Seconds later, he whipped out a photograph bearing Masaki's image.

"Y-You carry a picture of Kaa-san with you…in your shihakushō…"Ichigo deadpanned. He knew his otou-san carried his wife's picture in his wallet, had multiple pictures within the clinic, but this was just ridiculous.

Rukia stared at Isshin in disbelief.

"Why do you think I was telling Masaki about our granddaughter while I was hugging her? I wanted Masaki to have the experience of hugging her as well," Isshin said, as though it was common sense to make such an assumption. "You felt your obaa-san's presence, didn't you, Granddaughter?" Isshin asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder while the other held out his deceased wife's photograph in front of them. "You can now talk to her face to face though—"

"Okay, Oyaji, that's enough. Come on we need to get going. Byakuya's bound to come out again with all the racket you made and kick us out with Senbonzakura. Frankly, I'm amazed we aren't surrounded by guards already."

"But, I was just getting to know my granddaughter," Isshin protested.

"You can do that later. Let's go," Ichigo said in a forceful tone. He doubted Masaki wanted to be in the company of her insane ojii-san.

"Okay," Isshin conceded, after a moment. "But Masaki-chan and Rukia-chan have to come as well."

"Why?" Ichigo said. "I thought you wanted to talk to me."

"I do, but there's no reason they can't come with us. They're family."

Ichigo stared at his otou-san questioningly.

"Come on, Granddaughter," Isshin said, as he stopped embracing Masaki and grabbed her hand to lead her forward.

"But, Kurosaki-sama," Masaki started.

"I already told you, you should address me as Jii-san."

There was a beat.

"But, you're not my ojii-san," Masaki said matter of fact.

Isshin released her hand, looking as though a bucket of ice-cold water had drenched him. His lower lip trembled and he looked on the verge of tears as he stared at the photograph he had not yet stowed away in his robes.

"OH MASAKI, OUR GRANDDAUGHTER HAS DENIED ME AS HER OJII-SAN! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO BE DISOWNED? OH GRANDDAUGHTER, HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL TO YOUR OJII-SAN WHO MERELY WISHES TO GET TO KNOW YOU AND TO BESTOW AFFECTION UPON YOU? WHY—"

"You're not my ojii-san _yet_," Masaki clarified, interrupting him. "I have yet to be born in this time. "

"So, it doesn't change the fact you _are _my granddaughter. We share the same blood. Time and space doesn't change that. Why should you refer to me as a stranger when I know the truth? Don't tell me that that is how you refer to me in _your _time?"

"Well, no, but—"

"But, nothing! Call me Jii-san!" Isshin said. Noticing Masaki's indecision to listen to his request, Isshin shouted, "PLEASE, GRANDDAUGHTER—"

"Fine, Jii-san," Masaki said hastily.

"OH, MASAKI, I'VE FINALLY BEEN CALLED JII-SAN! IT'S SO WONDERFUL!" Isshin said gleefully, before he put away his late wife's photograph and grabbed Masaki's hand. He quickly led her forward.

"W-Wait, Jii-san, my Zanpakutō." Masaki gestured towards the white sheathe that rested next to the zabuton she had been sitting on.

"Oh, so you really weren't having a date, you were having a family dinner," Isshin noted, as he and Masaki passed Ichigo. Now that he was standing on the veranda, he could clearly see the third zabuton he had failed to see when he had appeared in the garden. "How won—"

"Shut up, Oyaji," Ichigo said annoyed, his cheeks slightly pink.

Once Masaki had retrieved her Zanpakutō, Isshin glanced at Ichigo and Rukia and said, "Let's go, Ichigo, Rukia-chan!"

"Um, Kurosaki-oji-san, I—" Rukia started, uncertainty flooding her face.

"Come along, Rukia-chan, you wouldn't be intruding on family affairs, you _are_ family," Isshin said, with a knowing tone at what was bothering her. "Don't call me oji-san. It's Otou-san, okay?"

A pink flush swept over Rukia. "Um, arigato, but…"

"Ichigo grab her hand and take her with you," Isshin ordered, before he and Masaki vanished.

There was a moment's silence.

"Come on, Rukia, let's go," Ichigo said, reaching over to scratch the back of his head. "Knowing oyaji, he might come back and make you go. It's better just to do as he says."

"Fine," Rukia consented.

* * *

With only the moonlight and Isshin to guide them, Ichigo and Rukia trailed after the elder Kurosaki and his future granddaughter on a dark, deserted road. An eerie air hung over the area, making Ichigo's insides squirm slightly with unease. He could not believe this area was supposedly still within the residential area of the nobility. What happened to the bright lighting adorning the well kept streets and the air of magnificence and wealth surrounding the neighboring homes?

Judging from Rukia's face, she had never ventured this way. Ichigo doubted anybody bothered to travel down this path, which is why there was no illumination. A high wall covered in vines arose next to them. A rustling noise emitted from them when the wind brushed over them. As they continued on, Ichigo couldn't help but feel as though the hissing and whistling of the foliage sounded as though snakes were hiding within its midst.

Several minutes later, Isshin suddenly stopped. As he and Rukia approached him and Masaki, he realized they were now at the gate of the vine-covered property.

Nobody said a word.

Isshin, who seemed almost reluctant for a moment, glanced up at the ivy-covered door.

"I guess it wasn't so bad that you were at the Kuchikis, Ichigo. It made the trip shorter," Isshin remarked.

Ichigo said nothing, just stared at the door. Underneath some of the top most vines, he could scarcely see some type of symbol imprinted there.

Isshin thumped the slightly ajar door and it gave way. A loud, creaking noise pierced the night as the door was opened. Isshin gestured for Masaki, Rukia, and Ichigo to enter.

As soon as they stepped through the doorway, a horrendously unkempt garden greeted them. Weeds, grass, and plants overran what was once surely a well-manicured lawn. A large pond on the center of the lawn at their left hand side was waterless, but filled with overgrown foliage and rocks. Close to them, on their right hand side, stood an old guardhouse nearly completely covered in vines and moss. The path stretching out before them was covered with strewn leaves from the trees adjacent to it. At the far end of the large lawn was what had been an impressive and handsome manor. With the vines and moss gripping its roof and sides, it radiated an ominous, imposing energy making it seem as though it were an ideal venue for a horror film.

Ichigo glanced at Isshin, who was standing at the foot of the path leading towards the manor. His face was unusually somber and forlorn. A moment later, determination was etched on his face as he strode forward. Ichigo silently followed him along with Rukia and Masaki.

As Ichigo glanced to his left, he noticed Masaki looked rather horrified and disturbed as her gaze roved over their surroundings. She looked pained, but he quickly lost sight of her gaze when she turned her head. Next to him, Rukia was surveying the area with interest and curiosity.

Within minutes, they arrived at the entrance of the manor where Isshin stood with his back turned against them.

"You're probably wondering why I brought you here to this abandoned house. This was once my home; this was once the home of the Kurosaki Clan."

"K-Kurosaki Clan?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yes," Isshin said, his back still turned. "I'll explain everything inside."

There was a harsh groan as the front door was pushed; it obviously had not been used in a long time. Isshin batted cobwebs out of the way and immediately produced a red light from his palm. He entered, lighting the entryway.

Dust and cobwebs decorated the essentially empty interior of the manor. Several feet away where shoji screens with gaping holes in the paper. Surveying the area, Isshin quickly spotted a long lamp rod on the grime-filled floor. He quickly picked it up, blew away some of the dust coating it, and ignited it with the red light, allowing a fiery glow to illuminate the room.

Masaki, Ichigo, and Rukia stepped into the room and stared at him expectantly.

"I was once head of the Kurosaki Clan, a clan that was just below in status to the Five Noble Clans, and then Four Noble Clans when the Shiba Clan fell out of status."

"Shiba?" Ichigo said, furrowing his brow slightly. "As in Shiba Kūkaku and Shiba Ganju?"

"Ah, yes, you did meet them," Isshin said, smiling knowingly

"You mean Shiba Kūkaku and Shiba Ganju were nobles?" Ichigo asked, deciding not to ask how his otou-san was aware of their meeting. He had a hard time believing that as much as hearing his otou-san was one. The latter at least had clearly shown him there was more to him than the wacky side he constantly exhibited.

"Ganju-kun never got the chance to live the life of a noble. Kūkaku-chan did during her early years," Isshin said, his smile fading. "He didn't miss out on much. A noble's life isn't all that it's cracked to be," Isshin added bitterly. "The Shiba Clan fell out of status a little less than two centuries ago. Apparently, the clan's funds had been suffering from misuse and poor financial investment for decades. They were so in debt that they had to give up their house. With the little money they had, there was no way they could afford to live in the Seireitei; they had no choice but to move to Rukongai."

"Back then, it had been a major scandal for a clan of such prestige to fall into nothing because the clan's leaders failed to organize their finances. My otou-san had been devastated and horrified to find out that our association with the Shiba Clan would taint our family instead of benefitting us. He was quick to make sure society knew we would not associate with the Shibas any longer. My nee-san, Sayuri, had married the son of the head of the Shiba Clan. She was the okaa-san of Kūkaku-chan and Ganju-kun, as well as Kaien-kun, the eldest Shiba sibling, who died a couple of decades ago."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Ganju's okaa-san was your nee-san? What? G-Ganju and I are r-related," Ichigo said shocked.

"That's right, he's your cousin. I know he didn't take on the good looks of the Kurosakis, but he's still family. He just has more of the Shiba genes unlike his other siblings."

"It looks like he doesn't have any Kurosaki genes," Ichigo remarked.

Isshin chuckled slightly at this and continued with his story. "When the Shiba Clan fell, I was young, a kid really, still adjusting to life as a Shinigami during a time of peace; the war with the Quincy had ended recently and I had been thrown into that conflict not that long after I graduated from the Academy.

"My otou-san told my okaa-san and I that we were not to interact with Nee-san and her family in order to preserve the Kurosaki Clan dignity; among the nobility, kinship matters only when it preserves the clan's pride, if a relative disgraces it, then they must be discarded. We were supposed to forget about them and act as if Nee-san never existed. He also urged me to leave the Fourth Division as soon as possible and to move to a more acceptable division, one that would actually allow me to bring prestige to the family."

"You were part of the Fourth Division?" Ichigo said surprised yet at the same not entirely surprised. He knew his oyaji genuinely enjoyed helping heal his patients, but he had not really thought about whether his oyaji had ever formed part of the Fourth Division during his time in the Gotei 13. He could not envision his oyaji as someone that got walked over by his Eleventh Division patients or that got sent around doing menial tasks like Hanatarō though he supposed not everyone was like that. Unohana-san was a clear example of someone that commanded respect; he had a feeling it wasn't merely because of her title as a taichō.

"Yes, I was," Isshin said, a hint of annoyance interlaced with pride in his voice. "I suppose you've already heard that the Fourth Division is looked down by most divisions, especially the Eleventh Division."

Ichigo nodded.

"My otou-san felt exactly the same way about the Fourth Division the way the Eleventh Division does. He hated that I had joined that division; my okaa-san had been the one that convinced him to allow me join the Fourth because she knew I was interested in healing. He saw the Shibas' fall as the perfect chance to convince me to leave the division. I refused both his requests, but I ended up agreeing not to interact with Sayuri. My okaa-san had implored me to do so to appease my otou-san. From time to time, Okaa-san and I, however, managed to sneak visits to see Sayuri.

"It wasn't until about 96 years ago, when I finally became eligible to take the captaincy of the Tenth Division—the former taichō had died a little over a decade earlier, but they had not managed to find a suitable replacement—that I interacted more with my nephew, Kaien-kun. He had managed to become a fukutaichō of the Thirteenth Division some years before; he had been a real genius. Otou-san would have probably wished he had been his son, but seeing as that wasn't the case, he was just glad that I had finally ascended ranks and was out of the Fourth Division.

"Though the Shiba Clan's reputation was starting to get restored because of my nephew's prominence within the Gotei 13, the nobility still regarded the Shiba as commoners—no, probably worse than that if even possible; nobility can be quite nasty to their own or former equals. Kaien-kun did not behave like a noble at all, and did not seek to restore his family's status so that he could live in the Seireitei again. He was fine living in Western Rukongai. My otou-san did not want me to interact anymore with Kaien-kun anymore than I had to.

"My nephew and I did not make a point of openly saying we were related or openly interacting publicly while off our duties. Most of the Shinigami within the Gotei 13 were not aware we were related, not unless they were nobles and aware of the Shibas' history with my family. We usually met within his home or at some other location within Western Rukongai; we always took care to dress incognito." Isshin paused.

"The only time my otou-san ever alluded to the fact he had grandchildren was when he pressured me about getting married and having a son that resembled me or him. Otou-san had always loved that Kaien-kun as a toddler had greatly resembled him; the resemblance became more pronounced as he grew older, except for the eyes they were that of my okaa-san's, but of course, that didn't matter because he wasn't part of the family anymore. With my promotion, I was able to ward off my otou-san's badgering for years about getting a wife and becoming the clan head; he was willing to step down if I did as he asked. I wasn't interested in doing either; my otouto, Daiki, was the one who was more interested in that, however, because of seniority and my greater rank within the Gotei 13 I was the one with the responsibility.

"Thirty years ago, my otou-san died and I had no choice but to step up as head of the clan. I refused to marry though. The elders were not pleased, but I managed to keep them off my back because my otou-san had explicitly stated that no matter what I was supposed to be instated as the clan head. Neither the elders nor my otouto were happy about having me as the clan head. I ignored them and just acted the way I thought was best. I had too much on my plate to care about what they thought."

"Nearly ten years later, Kūkaku-chan invited me one day to attend a picnic she was having in one of the mountains near the 60th district in Western Rukongai; Kaien-kun had already died some years before and with him the improved reputation of the Shibas. My sister and her husband as well. Despite this, I still visited Kūkaku-chan and Ganju-kun when I had the chance. I often took my niece, my otouto's daughter, with me on these visits, because she often seemed bored with the kids around her, and I wanted her to experience life outside the Seireitei and the five Rukongai districts in any direction surrounding the Seireitei that the nobility dared ventured to. When we picnicked, we usually chose different spots. My niece enjoyed coming on these trips and she enjoyed playing with kids near the Shiba house; Kūkaku-chan always brought them to our picnics when my niece could come.

"To take my niece out on these trips, I always used some kind of pretense about treating my niece to shopping for a day or weekend, though I suppose my otouto suspected otherwise at times. He had realized that over the years, I visited Rukongai far too much for reasons other than work despite what I told him and my family. "

There was a pause.

"During that trip, my niece played with her friends as well as kids that lived in that area. It had been a really enjoyable day. Several days later, though, she grew sick. Looking at her symptoms, I just thought she had caught a cold or flu bug. I advised my brother to just let her rest, drink fluids, and take some medication to alleviate her symptoms. Two weeks later, her symptoms worsened. She was too weak to get out of bed and she was constantly feverish. She even had difficulty breathing. It seemed to me like that her illness had turned into pneumonia. Daiki, unhappy, that she wasn't better consulted the clan's physician. He ended up making the same diagnosis. He was really concerned about how rapidly her illness had progressed to pneumonia. I was too. It was unusual the way her symptoms had progressed; she had always been a healthy girl. Knowing she wouldn't last much longer under those conditions, I took her to see Unohana-taichō." A faraway expression came over his eyes.

_A sleeping dark haired girl rests in a bed in a white room. A breathing mask covers her face and tubes run from her tiny form into nearby machines. Beeps punctuate the otherwise silent room. Isshin sits nearby in a chair leaning forward with his hands fisted underneath his chin, a look of concern etched in his face. He is wearing a shihakushō with a sleeveless, white taichō haori over it. A silver squared ornament adorns his left shoulder. _

_He sits there for several moments, when the door slowly creaks open. He glances at the arrival and immediately stands up._

"_Unohana-taichō," Isshin says, looking expectantly at her. "Do you have the results?"_

"_I do," Unohana affirms quietly. "After thoroughly analyzing your niece, I have to say she does not pneumonia."_

"_What, then what's wrong with her?"_

"_At first glance, it seems she has merely contracted a strain of a very strong flu virus, but the truth is, there is another strain of a virus within it that has altered the way her illness has progressed. This strain is disrupting the bonds of her reishi body; it's even weakening her reiryoku making it difficult for her to heal. I have never come across a virus like this. Its specifically targeting these aspects of a soul."_

"_What are you saying, Unohana-taichō? Do you think this virus has somehow been created by someone?"_

"_The nature of this virus is very unnatural. A virus likes this could easily kill anyone with reiryoku if left untreated."_

_Isshin looks shocked._

"_Where did you say she contracted the virus?" Unohana asks._

"_The mountains outside Western District 60," Isshin replies._

"_Kurosaki-taichō, I would advise you to see if anyone else has contracted the virus. A virus like this could pose a threat to the Soul Society. We must quarantine them and—"_

"_Find the one responsible," Isshin says solemnly._

"_Hai," Unohana agrees softly._

"_I'll organize a team as soon as possible." He glances at his niece. He swallows, and then says, "Unohana-taichō, will…"_

"_I will do my best to counteract the effects of the virus. I will devise a treatment immediately," Unohana says, moving forward to the young girl._

"_Arigatō, Unohana-taichō," Isshin says, bowing his head. "I'll have to let Daiki know she's staying here."_

_Unohana nods and he slips out of the room._

_As he walks hurriedly down the corridor, he bumps into someone._

"_Oh, sorry—Aizen-taichō," Isshin says, glancing at the man he had bumped into._

"_It's all right," Aizen says pleasantly. "Is something the matter, Kurosaki-taichō?" Aizen asks concerned, as he eyes Isshin._

"_I-It's…my niece she's fallen ill," Isshin explains._

"_Is that so? That's a pity," Aizen says. "What does she have?"_

"_She's contracted a virus that has weakened her greatly," Isshin says._

"_Sounds really serious. You've come to the right place, though. I'm sure Unohana-taichō will be able to cure her," Aizen says reassuringly. He places a hand on Isshin's shoulder._

"_She's looking at her right now," Isshin says._

"_Good. I came to ask her if one of my subordinates was going to be discharged soon, but this is much more serious. I'd rather not disturb her." Aizen removes his hand from Isshin's shoulder._

_There is a pause._

"_Kurosaki-taichō, do you have any idea how she came into contact with this virus?"_

_Isshin hesitates slightly. "We went out to Rukongai."_

"_I see. One must be careful, when venturing out there. Hygiene isn't strictly enforced there. Illnesses can't help but develop."_

_Isshin frowns slightly at this. "Aizen-taichō, if you'll excuse me, I need to—"_

"_Oh, gomen, go on ahead. I do hope things get better for you and your niece," Aizen says smiling warmly._

"_Arigatō, Aizen-taichō."_

"I didn't really think much about Aizen being there that day. I had other things on my mind. As soon as I could, I organized a team to come with me to District 60, Sector 3170. I ordered my subordinates to search the village while I searched in the mountainside where we had picnicked. I came across one of the kids my niece had played with and started questioning him about his companions and whether they had become ill. He admitted they had, but now they were all dead. He said their bodies had disintegrated. I asked if his friends had encountered anything strange or someone strange…The only unusual thing that had happened was, they had gotten candy and water from some passing Shinigami. He had been upset he had missed out, because they had left without telling him. He had no idea how the Shinigami looked like.

"When I met up with my subordinates, they didn't have much to report. They hadn't encountered any sick people or heard of any Shinigami that had passed through. I ordered them to continue investigating in the surrounding areas. After two days of investigating, we headed back. We had no information other than what I had found out. We had encountered two Shinigami from the Fifth Division that had been stationed in one of the sectors of District 61, but they had recently been stationed there, they had no idea of what had been going on these last couple of weeks. I had no evidence to find out who had created this virus." Isshin was quiet for a moment, his expression deeply forlorn.

"By the time, I came back my niece had died. Unohana-taichō said she had done what she could to try to stop and reverse the damage caused by the virus, but it had been too late, her body could no longer maintain its form. Daiki and his wife were devastated. Shortly after the wake was held, my otouto confronted me. He was furious with me; he blamed me for causing her death since I had been the one to take her into Rukongai. I understood he was grieving so I tried not to take it to heart. I vowed that I would find the real killer, but he wouldn't have it, he kept blaming me. As we argued, one of the maids came to announce that Aizen had arrived.

"He had come to pay his respects. He had met Daiki when my otouto had stayed at the Fourth Division to watch over Naoki. I left them. Over the next days, I focused on trying to figure out who had created this virus when Daiki's wife fell ill. She had been showing mild symptoms, but then they grew full-blown. Many others within the main manor, even the elders in their compartments also started exhibiting symptoms as well after Daiki's wife was confined to bed.

"My otouto was upset, I told him I would get Unohana-taichō but he said that wasn't necessary. The Onmitsukidō arrived with an arrest warrant. I didn't understand why, but my otouto said I was going to pay for what I had done to Naoki and the Clan."

"I was taken to the Central 46, the Soul Society's governing body, where I was tried the following day. I was accused of engineering a lethal virus to wipe out my clan. I told them it wasn't true, but the judges wouldn't have it, they silenced me and presented the evidence that had been found against me. Tests indicated that my clan members including my otouto all had the same virus Naoki had within different stages of progression. Within my house, evidence of experimentation was found along with traces of the virus within the food supply. Given my experience in the Fourth Division, they felt my medical knowledge was more than capable to engineer such a virus. "

"But that's crazy!" Ichigo said angrily. "You took your niece to Unohana-san. If you really wanted her dead you wouldn't have done that."

"They considered the fact that I had taken my niece to Unohana-taichō, and then launched an investigation about a possible perpetrator in Rukongai an attempt to throw the trail off me by making it a matter concerning the Gotei 13. You see, by law the Gotei 13 does not interfere in the affairs of the nobility, unless there is evidence that a clan has broken a law. And in order for this evidence to count, it must be obtained outside the family's home.

"Seeing as the children mentioned in my report were no longer of the living and that the only eye witness to their deaths did not even see the alleged perpetrator, they considered my report a fabrication. In addition, they acquired testimony from my family members and the servants about the various butting of heads that often occurred with Daiki and the elders ever since I became clan head. The testimony convinced Central 46 that I was tired of dealing with them, which is why I devised this method to get rid of them. I was subsequently convicted of murder and treason for engineering a dangerous weapon that threatened the Soul Society."

"Aizen was the one who did everything, not you," Ichigo said, shaking his head half in disbelief and half in anger.

"I didn't realize it then, didn't even imagine that Aizen had been the one to set that up until later," Isshin admitted. "After the trial, I was placed in a temporary cell where I would await my transfer to the prison I had been sentenced to. I started noticing that my throat was hurting, I even felt a bit fatigued though I figured that might just have been because of the stress of the day. By the following day, I was pretty sure I had caught the virus through the food at the manor. I tried to tell the guards about it, but they ignored me. They thought I was just trying to get out of staying in prison, by going to the infirmary.

"Two days later, I was finally being transferred. As we walked towards the prison, we were ambushed by what appeared to be a bomb attack. Amidst the chaos, I was grabbed by someone. They told me they were here to rescue me, and that's when I realized it was Kūkaku-chan. In order to sneak me out, she stuck me in a bag. She had come into the Seireitei with the excuse of meeting with Ukitake to pick up some stuff of Kaien-kun's that she hadn't bothered to pick up. It's the only way she could think of entering and getting out of the Seireitei without drawing too much attention other than the bombs she released."

"When we arrived at her house, she explained that she had heard about my sentence and that she had enlisted two of her friends to help out with the rescue mission. She knew no matter how much the elders annoyed me, I'd never try to kill them, least of all my niece. I thanked her, but I told her I was probably better off at the prison, I was bound to die anyway. I told her I had to leave. I couldn't risk infecting her or Ganju-kun. She refused to let me leave. She erected a barrier to keep me there. She passed me food and remedies through it to help try to calm the symptoms though I told her it was no use. She said she knew someone that could help with my illness, and that I had to hold on until everything was ready for me to leave.

"A day and a half later, I was surprised to see Shihōin Yoruichi. I had not seen her in nearly 80 years… She quickly outfitted me in a special garment to both block my reiryoku and to keep my illness to myself. She explained that Urahara Kisuke had fabricated them and we were going to his base of operations in the World of the Living. "

"So, that's how you came to the World of the Living," Ichigo said quietly.

Isshin nodded.

"When I got to Urahara's base, I explained how I came to be sick and he immediately set out to find a cure. Knowing that the dangerous aspect of the virus was the breakdown of reishi, he focused on that. I was given medication to try to calm down my flu symptoms, but they didn't have too much effect, and as the days wore on they only got worst. Urahara concocted various medications, but none of them slowed down the virus' progress effectively. I felt like I was going to burn from the inside out, but a combination of Tsukabishi Tessai's fancy Kidō and Urahara's medicine kept me from decomposing for a while longer. Urahara then enlisted the help of Ishida Ryūken—"

Ichigo interrupted, "Ishida?"

"Yes, the otou-san of Ishida Uryū-kun if that's what you're thinking," Isshin said knowingly.

"But why would he help Urahara or you? He's a Quincy."

"He owed Urahara, and to an extent me some favors. Let's leave it at that," Isshin said, as Ichigo stared at him curiously. "Urahara figured that perhaps Ishida's Quincy expertise regarding the manipulation of reishi as well as his medical knowledge could be the key to figuring out how to stop the virus. And it was. Between the two of them, they figured out a way to neutralize the virus and a cure for how to strengthen the reishi bonds of my body once again. The medicine was placed in an untraceable Gigai that unlike the one given to Rukia-chan did not drain reiryoku, instead it worked to heal my reishi body as well as restore my reiryoku. The virus had weakened my reiryoku terribly, even damaged the natural restoration progress, leaving me essentially powerless. Urahara was not sure whether my reiryoku would ever fully heal.

"He figured it could take years for my body and reiryoku to be restored to full health if ever. In order to live, I had no choice but to abandon my Shinigami form and inhabit the special Gigai he had made for me. After I received the Gigai, it took me some more time for me to recover from the flu, but when I did Urahara shared with me his story about how he had become exiled and Aizen's role in it. He explained his theory on how Aizen had managed to pin this virus on me. Urahara believed that Aizen or at least someone working for him must have been present the day my niece and I went to the picnic. Because of this, Aizen must have been waiting for the moment I would realize the virus affecting my niece was something that required Unohana-taichō's assistance. He knew that would mean the true nature of his virus would be uncovered and that an investigation would occur. With the kids sure to die, he was sure my investigation wouldn't yield much, but in order to stop further inquiries about the virus, a culprit needed to be found. Urahara theorized that Aizen must have researched into my clan to see if he could find a possible angle to involve me, which is why he set his sights on Daiki while I was away. When my niece finally died, Aizen took advantage of his caring façade to pay Daiki a visit and then plant the virus and the evidence. He probably even implanted ideas into Daiki's head about it being an attack on the family while he was at it."

"I was furious. I felt like an idiot for being played like that, though there was no way I could have known…I wanted to storm into the Soul Society and oust Aizen for what he really was…Urahara told me to calm down, and that that day would eventually arrive. In the meanwhile, I had to live my second chance. Aizen had meant to kill me regardless of whether I went to prison or not. I learned later from Yoruichi-san that none of my clan members survived and that Central 46 had proclaimed me dead, and that the reason I had been sentenced was because of poisoning my family. It was the same as with Urahara, the Central 46 hid the so-called real crime. They probably feared that others would attempt to create such a virus if they knew it was possible."

"To help me start my new life, Urahara convinced Ishida to help me get a job at the hospital at least for a while. Ishida wasn't really keen on the idea, though I told him he should know I was perfectly capable of healing humans, I just had to brush up on modern human machinery and techniques. Eventually, he agreed and he and Urahara falsified my medical degree and history. I worked there for a while and I eventually met Masaki. That's when my life actually began to have real meaning again…And well the rest is history."

"You were able to recover your reiryoku," Ichigo noted quietly.

"Yes, finally after twenty years, my reiryoku fully recovered. I think constantly being around your leaking reiryoku these last couple of months gave me the boost I needed. You know, I never really thought about you inheriting reiryoku. I was just focused on that fact I had lost my reiryoku that I didn't even think about the possibility that my genes could affect you in that way." He paused, and looked Ichigo right in the eye.

"With Masaki and you and the girls, I didn't really care about returning to my Shinigami form, but if there was ever a time I did regret not being able to return to it was when your okaa-san died." Isshin swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, I was unable to protect you and your okaa-san—"

"It wasn't your fault," Ichigo cut in sharply. "Even if you had your Shinigami powers, you were too far away…there's no way you could have protected me and her from Grand Fisher. You said it yourself. Kaa-san wouldn't want you to blame me for dying to protect me…She wouldn't want you to blame yourself for not being there either."

Isshin stared at Ichigo. Slowly, his lips tugged into a small smile. "You're right, Son. She'd be mad at me. At least, she can rest easy now that Grand Fisher is gone."

Ichigo had uttered the name of his okaa-san's murderer without conscious thought, without even thinking of whether his otou-san had known who had been the killer, here was proof he had known…And then slowly the meaning of his oyaji's words sunk into the depths of his brain…

Amber eyes met mahogany eyes.

"You mean…"

Even without Isshin's slight nod, Ichigo had known the truth. An overwhelming sense of relief flooded through him, warming him, making him feel light headed for the briefest of moment's…

_Grand Fisher is dead…Kaa-san's soul is…_

Underneath the satisfaction of the knowledge, there stirred the slightest of disappointments, but it was lost amidst the understanding that it had to have been his oyaji and not him that had slain the bastard. His oyaji had lost so much, his family, his powers, his wife, it was only fitting he had finally been able to at least avenge his wife.

As he wondered when his oyaji might have done the deed, realization descended upon him. Having never felt his otou-san's spiritual presence, he had not realized who that enormous Shinigami reiatsu belonged to the night Hirako had tried to recruit him….He had even failed to recognize Grand Fisher's amplified reiatsu….He had been really terrible at recognizing presences then…

"Good," Ichigo finally said in a firm, approving voice, when he had managed to rein in his emotions so that he could speak.

A silence settled over the room.

"Aizen thinks you're dead. He doesn't know you survived. He doesn't know there's a cure," Ichigo said, several moments later.

"He thought I was dead," Isshin corrected. "The moment you came face to face him with him, he probably realized the truth. Urahara believes that's part of the reason he became interested in you."

Shock rippled across Ichigo's face.

_Lying on the floor, an injured Ichigo helplessly watches as brilliant beams of gold engulf Aizen, Tōsen, and Gin and elevate them, higher and higher towards the gaping Menos filled hole in the sky. He can hear the sōtaichō's explanation about Negacion, but he can't quite believe that nothing can be done to stop these traitors from fleeing. How could that be force field be so powerful? If he could just get up, if only they would dare try…_

_No one does anything though. The white haired man, Ukitake, merely makes some comment to Aizen about his alliance with the Menos, and after Aizen gives his reply and shocks the Shinigami with his new appearance, he says, "Sayonara, Shinigami."_

"_And farewell, Ryoka boy. For a human, you were truly interesting." He looks down upon Ichigo with a smirk on his face, before he disappears._

"Aizen probably couldn't believe that I had managed to survive his lethal virus, let alone have a human son that developed taichō class reiryoku faster than a normal Shinigami can do in decades. The fact that you're a natural hybrid, someone who gained both their Shinigami powers and Hollow powers at the same time without artificial means, is something that is of high interest to Aizen. I'm sure by now, you realize, Aizen loves his hybrids. Urahara figured he would send Arrancar to the World of the Living, not only to test his Hōgyoku based army, but also to specifically see how they fared against you. That is why he immediately warned the Gotei 13 about Arrancar coming to the World of the Living."

"I see," Ichigo murmured, feeling disappointed that the element of surprise had been stolen months ago.

"The virus he is using now is not the same as the one he used on me. The virus used on me weakened and damaged reiryoku, the virus being used now does not do that. Looks, like, Aizen perfected it so that it could suit his plans. It's also now specially attuned to breakdown the reishi of a person faster depending on the infected person's reiryoku level."

At Ichigo and Rukia's horror struck faces, Isshin said, "Urahara and Ishida are working on a cure for this version of the virus that can easily be ingested by water and can quickly begin to heal the reishi bonds. Since this virus doesn't damage reiryoku, there won't be an issue of people losing their power. Urahara believes he has a greater understanding of the virus after my case and can fabricate this cure faster than he did with mine; of course, the issue right now is time, and the Hollows. Their numbers keep increasing."

"It still comes down to the same thing, doesn't it? Even if we have a cure, we can't cover all fronts, there isn't enough time…People will die and help him feed the Hōgyoku…"Ichigo said bitterly.

"Of course, people will die—are dying right now, Ichigo, it's war," Isshin said. "But as long as in the end, our worlds still exist that's what matters…We can't let Aizen get away with trying to murder everyone—"

"I know that, it's just I thought—I thought for some reason having the cure would make things easier, but I just realized it's still seems harder and even more impossible than I'd originally thought to get the cure out to everyone so we can just focus on the Hollows—on Aizen. It just seems impossible to stop Aizen from activating the Hōgyoku or…"

"We probably won't be able to stop that, but we can slow him down by stopping his virus," Isshin said. "Otherwise, everyone will die for sure. It's the reason I came to warn the Gotei 13 about the virus, though you already knew. I already gave Kurotsuchi Mayuri last night Urahara's notes regarding the virus to see if he could come up with the cure faster and give it to the Shinigami infected here, and even put it into circulation in Rukongai. The virus situation is in their hands, we just have to focus on defeating Aizen when he makes his move."

It was quiet again.

"It probably won't be long before he's here," Isshin admitted, "but that's enough about Aizen. I'd rather talk about what's to come after this war is over." His demeanor suddenly lightened dramatically. "The wedding."

Ichigo gaped at his otou-san in disbelief. "W-Wedding?"

"Why, you and Rukia-chan's wedding, of course," Isshin said grinning

Ichigo could scarcely believe his otou-san was reverting to the annoying, idiot goat chin that grated on his nerves with his annoying comments after just having held the most intense, serious discussion with the most solemn faced version of his otou-san he had ever seen.

Now that he knew his otou-san's history, he supposed it was a miracle he didn't totally crack with all he had been through. He supposed his idiotic tendencies were a side effect of all he had been through (high fevers must have burned too many of his brain cells)….Or perhaps, they were some sort of coping mechanism he had developed…

"Okay, let's not talk about the wedding yet," Isshin relented, noticing Rukia's startled, disturbed face.

"We should probably talk about getting this place fixed up first. It's in need of a major clean up and renovation."

"What?" Ichigo said blankly.

"Well, you and Rukia-chan are gonna need a place to live in. As much as I'd love to have my granddaughter around with me all the time," he grinned at Masaki. "There just isn't enough room in the clinic. And, anyway, there's no way Byakuya would approve a marriage for his imouto without evidence of proper housing. He'd probably want you guys to live at the Kuchiki Manor, but the elders will probably be complaining as it is…Idiots… As if we care about becoming a Kuchiki…"

Isshin suddenly bounded forward and seized Ichigo's right shoulder.

"Ichigo, I entrust you the responsibility of reestablishing the honor of the Kurosaki Clan and continuing the Kurosaki line…"Isshin intoned in a serious voice. "I name you the family head…"

"W-What?" Ichigo stammered, unable to believe what he was hearing. Was being here and recounting his history affecting his oyaji? It seemed that it was, but didn't his oyaji say noble life wasn't all it was cracked out to be? Why was he saying this?

"I'll give you this later," Isshin pointed to the silver squared shoulder guard adorning his left shoulder and holding his haori. "But for now at least know that will be your duty. It's what we used in the Kurosaki Clan to denote the clan head. Smaller ones were used for family members. Unlike the Kuchikis, our clan head or members never used something as girly as a Kenseikan…unless, of course, they were girls and preferred to use something more feminine."

"Kenseikan?" Ichigo repeated.

"You know the hair piece, Byakuya-bo wears…" Isshin said.

"Oh, right," Ichigo said, recognition lighting his face. His oyaji was right, that was girly.

"Hmmm, you know what I wonder if the clan's emblem is around here somewhere," Isshin said, letting go of Ichigo and glancing around the room. "There's just so much dust, I don't know if it's around here…Maybe in the other rooms…"

"I have it," Masaki said.

Isshin glanced at her.

She withdrew her sheathe from her waist and walked forward towards Isshin, handing it to him. He got closer to the light as he glanced at it, beckoning Ichigo and Rukia to look at it. Beneath the three rings covering the mouth of the sheathe there was an engraved hexagonal shape with a crescent moon at its center. A small star sat upon the end of the moon's bottom curve and from it reed like plants sprouted from either side of it, curving alongside the crescent moon's arcs. Embossed waves surrounded this design at the top and bottom angles of the hexagon.

"This is it," Isshin acknowledged as he stared at the emblem with a reminiscent look in his eyes. "Looks like you did succeed, Son," Isshin said teasingly. "I'm so glad I don't have to worry about the clan failing…Hey, Granddaughter, you write your name differently than Masaki," Isshin said, noticing the kanji beneath the emblem. "It suits you, I think."

Isshin returned Masaki's sheathe to her after several moments.

"I take it this manor will be restored to its greatness, right, Granddaughter?" Isshin asked. "It will become the envy of all."

"I don't know about that, but it will be restored," Masaki reassured him, smiling slightly.

"It should be the envy of all," Isshin said disappointed. "Come, Ichigo and Rukia-chan, let us present to you your future home," Isshin said, as he reached for Masaki.

* * *

The Kurosaki Manor resembled the Kuchiki design in the way the buildings were organized though on a much smaller scale compared to the massive Kuchiki Manor; Ichigo supposed most homes in the Seireitei probably followed this general traditional design. What era these homes resembled he was not sure. History class seemed like a lifetime ago, and frankly Japanese architecture across the eras had not been one of his favorite chapters in his history book.

It was surreal to think this disheveled, abandoned manor would become his and Rukia's someday. His mind couldn't quite wrap around that despite hearing his oyaji and Masaki talk about what building had been there, what building would replace it, or what garden would be placed there instead…That in itself was bizarre how he and Rukia were in the company of a former inhabitant and a future inhabitant of this foreign residence. It was quite clear though that it pleased his oyaji immensely to know the Kurosaki bloodline would carry on and inhabit these walls once more.

It felt odd to walk down the halls, knowing that this had once been home to a family he never knew, never even realized existed…that had been murdered here… Perhaps, that was the most disturbing and difficult thing to think about, that made the idea of living here even more unreal….He supposed that idea would wore off once this place was completely renovated.

"Rukia-chan, what do you think of the putting flower pots down this corridor? It would brighten this place up, wouldn't it?" Isshin asked.

"Um, yes, Kurosaki-san," Rukia agreed quietly. Despite Isshin's insistence, Rukia refused to call him otou-san. Isshin had to settle for just being called Kurosaki-san. Ichigo had to whack him to make him cease his pleas.

Ichigo frowned as he eyed Rukia. She had been acting unusually reserved and withdrawn. Her demeanor was odd. Something was troubling her, he just didn't know what. He had a feeling it wasn't Isshin's enthusiasm for redecoration.

Ichigo watched as Isshin and Masaki pulled ahead of them and rounded a corner at the far end of the corridor. Ichigo, who had been lingering behind everyone, lengthened his stride to catch up to Rukia.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

She eyed him briefly, and then returned her gaze to what was in front of her.

"Nothing's wrong," she said.

"Don't give me that," Ichigo said. "Something is bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me," Rukia said. "I'm just tired."

"Something is bothering you," Ichigo insisted.

Rukia stayed quiet.

"Is it this house?" Ichigo wondered. "Is it Oyaji?"

And that's when Ichigo noticed her tense up. He could have considered her stiffness as a reaction of leaning too much on her sore leg, but he knew it wasn't the reason she had reacted that way.

"No."

"You're lying," Ichigo said at once. "What's bothering you about him? Has he annoyed you—"

"It's not that, Ichigo," Rukia interrupted in a quiet, firm voice.

"Then, what is it?"

"I have nothing against your otou-san. He is who he is…It's just..."

"It's just what?"

She looked uncertain and troubled as though she didn't quite know how to express her thoughts or if she should even say them.

"What is it, Rukia?" Ichigo asked quietly, stopping. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" His brow was deeply furrowed as he awaited the petite Shinigami's reply.

After what seemed like forever, Rukia finally murmured, "It's…Kaien-dono."

* * *

**Quick Glossary**

**Yuinō- **engagement

**Imouto- **younger sister

**Oyaji- **informal way of saying dad/old man

**Okaa-san- **mother

**Otou-san- **father

**Oji-san- **this can mean uncle (not to confused with **ojii-san** which means grandfather) or mister. The Japanese use familiar titles use familial titles to address strangers. Oji-san is used for middle-aged men.

**Jii-san- **grandpa

**Obaa-san – **grandmother (not to be confused with oba-san which means aunt).

**Hai- **yes

**Nee-san- **older sister

**Otouto- **younger brother

**Imouto- **younger sister

**Reiryoku- **spirit energy or spiritual power

**Reiatsu- **spiritual pressure

**Reishi- **spirit particles

**AN: **As stated in a previous chapter, the Japanese do not name their children after relatives. The Japanese take into consideration other factors such as the qualities they want their kid to have or how many strokes are in the kanji of the name. While modern Japanese people may decide to break tradition like the model Hikari Kamikawa who named her kid a non-Japanese name, Ace after One piece character, Portgas D. Ace, the Japanese are not really fond of such changes especially when it's a foreign name. They consider it difficult on the kid.

With that being said, there is a way the Japanese can name their kid after a relative and it's done by utilizing the kanji of the namesake within the new name. Although the kanji can be pronounced differently or it might be the same resulting in what appears to be a different name, it doesn't change the fact that the kid was named after someone.

In this chapter, Isshin stated that his granddaughter spelled her name different than his wife's. That's because Tite Kubo's Masaki spells her name真咲 which means "True Bloom" while my character's name is spelled雅樹 which means "Elegant Tree."

It's interesting to note that most of the names within the Kurosaki family are associated with plants or fruits with the exception of Isshin.

Isshin means "whole heartedness" or "one mind" looking at the individual kanji.

Ichigo means "one who protects" and is a homonym for "strawberry."

Karin can refer to the quince fruit. Her name has the kanji for "summer" and "pear tree.

Yuzu means "play child" and it's also homonym for a grape fruit like fruit.

Keeping that in mind for my Kurosaki OCs:

Sayuri means "small lily"

Daiki means "great noble" or "great tree"

Naoki means "docile tree"

The Shiba family on the other hand follows a different pattern. That is containing a bird and an element.

Kaien- ocean, swallow aka "Swallow of the ocean"

Kūkaku- sky, crane

Ganju- cliff, eagle

If you'd like to find out more try googling Bleach character meanings and you'll come across the soul society live journal webpage.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or the name Kurosaki Masaki, both belong to Tite Kubo. My OC belongs to me under the name of Mai.

**Feedback: **Reviews are welcome, flames are not.

I was blown away by the response for the last chapter. Thank you so much! I really wanted to reward you guys with a faster update, but alas this chapter proved to be difficult in getting it right. However, now that it's finally finished, I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked hard on it.

I have an announcement. Laikkuseia, a reader and fellow artist on deviantart has just released her debut manga entitled _**Scherzo**_. She is an incredible artist and I'm proud to say she will be producing artwork for _**Ascension **_in the future. Please consider supporting her manga and looking at her own Bleach time travel _doujinshi_ (fan manga). Information regarding both her manga and her _doujinshi_ is on my deviantart page. Good news, now you can simply click the link again on my profile.

And without further ado the chapter you've been waiting for.

* * *

"It's…Kaien-dono."

Though the words were murmured, they seemed to resound across the dark, silent hallway. Rukia immediately lowered her gaze to the ground. Dark brows knitted uneasily above averted violet eyes.

"H-He was your otou-san's nephew, y-your cousin," Rukia said shakily, her fists curling and uncurling as she spoke. Her small frame trembled. "I-I didn't realize…Kaien-dono never said…I vaguely remember learning there was a link between the Shiba Clan and the Kurosaki Clan…I-I never thought much about it, the Shiba Clan had fallen long ago. I had heard of your otou-san, but I had never met him….B-But your otou-san he must know—he must know I killed his nephew."

Ichigo stared at her, stunned. He could not believe what he was hearing. Rukia killed someone—his otou-san's nephew, his unknown cousin? No, it could not be true. What was she saying? Rukia was incapable of murder.

_Kaien-dono._

_Kaien-kun._

_Shiba Kaien._

And then, slowly recognition swept him. God, he felt like an absolute idiot. Why didn't he realize this before? He gave himself a mental slap. He should have made the connection sooner, but his mind had been preoccupied by other thoughts.

"_Yo, Rukia," Ichigo says as he strolls into the room. He grins slightly at Rukia, who is dressed in her white robe, and is sitting on a bed. Glancing away from the open window she had been staring at, she directs her gaze at Ichigo. _

"_Ichigo," she says, greeting him._

"_How are you feeling, Rukia?"_

"_Better," Rukia says. "You seem pretty healed now."_

"_Ah, well, Inoue did a good job of healing my wounds. All I needed was some rest to fully recover."_

"_Inoue has developed remarkable powers," Rukia observes. _

_Ichigo nods in agreement. "Yeah, according to Urahara-san my leaking reiryoku awakened powers in Inoue and Sado."_

"_I see," Rukia says. After a moment's pause, she adds, "You should have kept your reiryoku in check, Fool. Shinigami aren't supposed to affect humans they come into contact with."_

_"Well, whose fault is that? You never taught me how!" Ichigo points out._

_"I would have taught you, but I figured it was more important to teach you how to fight Hollows, in order to make sure you stayed alive until I recovered my reiryoku. I didn't expect for you to carry on in my duties as long as you did nor did I think we would come into contact with humans. Least of all affect them."_

_"Nothing went to plan, eh?" Ichigo muses, smirking slightly _

_Rukia allows a small smile to appear on her face._

_The smirk melts off Ichigo's face and his expression suddenly becomes serious. "Oi, Rukia, are you gonna get in trouble because of Inoue and Sado?"_

_Rukia stares at Ichigo, noticing the agitation in his voice and the tenseness of his posture. "Central 46 is no longer in session because Aizen-taichō murdered them. I have not been informed that I will be tried again for the crimes of transferring my powers to a human or overstaying my time in the World of the Living. Those where my only crimes. The development of Inoue and Sado's powers is an unexpected development, but I don't think the Gotei 13 is aware of how recent it is. At any rate, the Soul Society will only take action if it believes Sado and Inoue are a threat to the balance of both worlds. I don't think they will be considered a threat," Rukia adds quickly, upon seeing Ichigo tense even more._

_Ichigo just nods quietly, as he reflects on her words._

_"How is Sado and the others?" Rukia wonders._

_"He's fine. He said something about going to help some Shinigami learn how to play the guitar. I guess, word must have gotten out Sado is into music." There is a pause. "I have no clue what Ishida is up to. Inoue is around here somewhere. Probably learning more about the Fourth Division. "_

_"I still can't believe they all came, that you came to the Soul Society to rescue me," Rukia says quietly. _

_"Well, I never expected them to come with me either, but __**I **__was always going to come for you._ _There was no way I was going to let you die because of me."_

_"Ichigo," Rukia murmurs. _

_"I know, I know, you didn't want to be saved or whatever, and aren't gonna thank me, but you should at least be grateful to Inoue, Sado, and Ishida for coming. Whatever their reasons may be for doing it, they worked to save you," Ichigo says. "You should also be grateful to Hanatarō and Ganju."_

_Ichigo notices her gaze drop to her bedspread and her hands clenching the white fabric in evident discomfort. "Yes, you're right." Her voice is low, and her eyes remain fixed upon the bed._

_Ichigo is slightly surprised to hear her admit he is right—that hardly ever happens— but what he finds truly unexpected is her reaction. Her downcast demeanor suggests she is guilty, even agitated by her apparent lack of gratefulness . He knows Rukia was merely stating the obvious disbelief that still existed within her about her rescue. It still existed within him as well. It felt surreal to realize days ago, Rukia had almost died….He understands that she had never expected him and least of all people she barely interacted with to mount an unseemly impossible rescue mission to save her, but what he fails to comprehend is why she is acting depressed as though it's too late to voice her gratitude. None of the rescuers had died after all._

_She is by no means an ungrateful person. He knows it well. While she may not thank him for his efforts, there is no need for thanks between them. He risked his life for hers just like she did when she gave him her powers. They were even._

_"What's a matter with you, Rukia? Want me to round up, Inoue, Ishida, Sado, Hanatarō, and Ganju so you can thank them properly?" Ichigo says, hoping to snap her out of her depressed state. "It'll be a pain to go out into Rukongai and get Ganju, especially if they moved their house—the Shibas apparently move around a lot—but if that's what you want, I'll do it."_

_"N-No, I mean, I already thanked him—them," Rukia says quickly, glancing at him with a slightly startled expression._

_"Then, why are you acting like you haven't?" Ichigo wonders, raising a challenging eyebrow at her. He realizes she must have thanked them at some point when they were away from him, perhaps when they had visited her._

_She averts her gaze, which annoys him. Why is she behaving like this? _

_A beat passes._

_"I-It's..."She hesitates._

_"What is it?"_

_Amber eyes stare at her, willing her to speak. She remains silent, peering at the bedspread._

_"Rukia," he says, once more to try and coax her to speak. Why is she having a difficult time telling him what's wrong with her? He doesn't see any reason for her to act like this. She was acting really weird. _

_"I'm," she starts uncertainly, her fingers twisting and twirling the cloth beneath them. "I'm grateful for the assistance everyone provided even though I didn't deserve it, but I-I didn't deserve Shiba Ganju's help at all."_

_"What are you talking about, Rukia? Why wouldn't you __**deserve**__ Ganju's help?" He asks, disbelievingly. He notices her stiffen, her knuckles becoming more pale than usual. "Did he act ungrateful or something when you thanked him? Don't mind him. He was probably still uncomfortable with the idea he helped out a Shinigami; it's nothing against you. _

_"You see, Ganju's onii-san was killed by his Shinigami partner"—he notices Rukia's naturally pale skin became white as snow—"It's the reason Ganju hates Shinigami though his nii-san never did. Ganju decided to help us, not only because his nee-san made him, but because he wanted to see for himself what Shinigami are like. I don't think Aizen's betrayal helped him feel any better about Shinigami, but I know he has realized not all Shinigami are the same."_

_A silence befell them. _

_"I-I knew his onii-san," Rukia admits quietly, several moments later. Her pallor remains unusually white._

_"You did?" Ichigo says surprised._

_She nods. "S-Shiba Kaien was the fukutaichō of my division…" She says, a tremor underling her words._

_Though he can tell the subject is distressing Rukia, he can't help but ask the following question. _

_"Did you know him well?" he adds. It was the only reason he could think why it bothered her, why she appeared so uncomfortable talking about him or Ganju. His death must still hurt her. He must have been important to her. He doesn't understand, however, why she feels that she didn't deserve Ganju's help._

_As he stares at her, he wonders if blood is really circulating through her body because her paleness mirrors the dead. Seconds tick by, and Ichigo wonders whether she will answer him. He feels that the atmosphere in the room has become quite tense._

_"I-I knew him as well as anyone within the division," Rukia finally spoke. "H-He was always open and friendly to all his subordinates…H-He helped trained me when I first joined the Thirteenth Division. He was…my mentor…I deeply admired him…But one day…" Her voice catches in her throat. "A-A Hollow killed his wife, my division's third seat, and her team. Kaien-dono wanted to go immediately to slay the Hollow…U-Ukitake taichō and...I-I" Her voice shakes even more, and even her petite frame is shaking as though she is suffering from chills. Her inclined head keeps her eyes hidden from him, though he can guess that tears are forming in her violet eyes and she is trying to hold them back._

_"It's okay, Rukia," Ichigo says quietly, but firmly. "You don't have to tell me anything else. I didn't mean to upset you…I'm sorry. You should rest." He pauses. "If you ever want to talk about what happened, I'm here for you."_

_She raises her head to look at him for a moment, looking slightly relieved and pained at the same time. And then he leaves._

Back then, he had thought she could not elaborate on her superior's death, because she had felt somehow responsible for failing to prevent him from going after the Hollow, for failing to stop the betrayal from whoever had accompanied him. Though he wasn't quite sure how the betrayal fit into the story, he suspected the Hollow had a hand in it. Ganju himself had admitted he wasn't quite sure on the details, but it was most likely the case. Hollows were devious creatures. It would surely explain why Shiba Kaien never hated Shinigami; Ganju must not have been told about how Hollows hunted.

He had imagined Rukia felt she did not deserve Ganju's help because she had failed to avert Kaien's death. Rukia always felt guilty and protective of people even when she should not. When Inoue had come to him to tell him she could not find Rukia, he had suspected she had gone to the Shibas because their Kaien and Ganju conversation had aroused a need for her to go there.

"H-How can he accept me into your family when I—"Rukia murmured.

"What are you talking about, Rukia?" Ichigo demanded, interrupting her, feeling his heart begin to race. "You're not a killer…"

"Yes, I am," Rukia replied firmly, raising her eyes to meet his own. Even in the darkness, he could see her violet irises gleam with unshed tears, shame, and sorrow.

"N-No," Ichigo said, shaking his head. "I know you, Rukia, you're not…there's no way you could have…Ganju and Kūkaku-san invited you for dinner, if you really were…"

"I-I did do it, Ichigo," Rukia insisted, lowering her eyes for the briefest of instances, before meeting his gaze. "I-I t-tried to tell you…I-I was surprised Shiba Ganju hadn't told you anything…H-He recognized me as soon as he entered the Senzaikyū to rescue me. I-I tried to tell you when you came into my room that day….I figured since he didn't tell you, it was my chance for me tell you…B-But I was too n-nervous, too ashamed…too afraid… H-How could I tell you that I had killed a man, when you had just risked your life to save mine? Truth was not only did I not deserve Shiba Ganju's help, I didn't deserve yours either. You stopped me from telling you….I was relieved and yet deeply ashamed at my cowardice to tell you the truth then…You needed to know it…I should have been strong enough…I-I will tell you everything now…" She paused to take a deep breath. She looked like she was steeling herself for what she was going to say.

Ichigo continued to look at Rukia with a dazed, disbelieving look.

"Kaien-dono wanted to go find the Hollow that had murdered his wife and her group though we knew nothing of its abilities. He didn't want to wait for an assault squad to be sent out, he wanted to go immediately…We knew its location. Ukitake-taichō and I accompanied him to the Hollow's lair…" Rukia swallowed. "K-Kaien-dono he requested to fight the Hollow alone and Ukitake-taichō consented. During the fight, he lost his Zanpakutō. The Hollow's tentacles could destroy a Zanpakutō….I-I wanted to help, but Ukitake-taichō said I couldn't…It was a battle for his own pride and his wife's….T-The Hollow wrapped Kaien-dono in his tentacles and then….H-He wasn't the same…" Rukia's voice broke.

"H-His eyes were dark…H-His face was deformed…The things he said…"—she shuddered—"T-The Hollow had taken over his body. H-He tried to kill me, but Ukitake-taichō saved me and he told me to run…I-I ran…But I turned around….I c-couldn't just run…I-I had to help….A-And t-then he was coming towards me a-and I-I thrust my katana t-through h-him…."

Rukia closed her eyes, her brows furrowed in pain. "I-I killed him…I-I took his body to his family, but I was too much of a coward to ask for their forgiveness…"

"That's why you went to the Shibas, didn't you?" Ichigo said in a low voice, several moments later. "You went to ask for forgiveness."

"H-Hai," she admitted unsteadily. She opened her eyes and immediately averted her gaze, inclining her head. "I had finally managed to muster the courage to do so after so many years. I didn't expect them for to actually forgive me, I didn't deserve—"

"Rukia, you didn't kill him," Ichigo interrupted in a quiet firm voice. "The moment that Hollow took over he was no longer Kaien. You saved him—"

"N-No, I didn't," Rukia said, raising her gaze to meet his. Agonized violet eyes glittered with tears. "I-I c-couldn't do anything, I-I couldn't stop that H-Hollow from taking him…I-I didn't find a way to separate the Hollow from him…I—"

"Rukia, you shouldn't blame yourself for something that was out of your control," Ichigo said softly. "It was _his _battle. I get that. When I fought Grand Fisher, I didn't want you to interfere with my fight even if meant my death. I may not have known him, but I'm willing to bet he must have felt the same way I did about his fight, about his opponent… He wouldn't have wanted you to interfere no matter what. You respected his wishes."

Tears now freely trickled down Rukia's pale cheeks.

"Once that Hollow fused with him, there was nothing you could done," Ichigo said grimly. 'If you hadn't stopped him, he would have killed you. It must have been painful and difficult to have done what you did, but it was the right thing to do," Ichigo said in a gentle, reassuring tone. "You saved his soul…"

"N-No, I-I didn't," Rukia murmured, tears flowing faster down her face.

"Yes, you did," Ichigo insisted.

"N-No, I didn't."Rukia shook her head, tears flew from her face. "Y-You don't u-understand, Ichigo…K-Kaien-dono wasn't s-saved f-from the H-Hollow th-that possessed him that night…"

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Ichigo asked, "What do you mean he wasn't saved from the Hollow?"

Rukia did not speak. She inhaled sharply, trying to calm the erratic breathing that had overtaken her. She raised a trembling hand to her right cheek and wiped the salty liquid there, and then she proceeded to do the same for the other. Tears, however, sparkled at the corners of her eyes, threatening to flow once more.

"T-The Noveno Espada"—Ichigo froze—"h-he absorbed the H-Hollow that had taken over Kaien-dono's body when he was sent to Hueco Mundo after Kaien-dono's body disintegrated. The Espada told me t-that Hollow had been one of Aizen's experiments, that he could regenerate himself every time he was destroyed and sent to Hueco Mundo. Because of those powers, and the power of the Espada to utilize the abilities of those he had absorbed, he was able to restore Kaien-dono's body, even his Zanpakutō…." Rukia stopped, allowing a sob to escape her throat.

"A-At first, I r-really b-believed he was Kaien-dono, but t-then I realized it wasn't him…I b-battled him...a-and I managed to defeat him…" Tears burst forth and splattered her visage. "S-So you see, I didn't save him from t-t-hat Hollow…"

"But you saved him in Hueco Mundo," Ichigo pointed out softly, regarding her with a considerate, sympathetic look.

She tore her gaze away from his and stared at the floor. Her petite frame quivered now more than ever.

"W-Why," her voice cracked, "d-do you k-keep saying that? I-It's a-all _my_ fault…W-Why d-don't you b-blame _me_?" She demanded, bringing one of her curled fists to rest against her chest. The other tightly fisted hand, hung in the air, trembling and twitching. "_I _took your cousin away...You can never meet him because of me….Your otou-san should hate me….I don't deserve his kindness…"

"I could never blame you for something that you didn't do. Neither can Oyaji."

Orange eyebrows dipped, an understanding frown formed on his lips. He closed his eyes for a moment. "I know how you feel, Rukia…. I always felt I should be hated and blamed for my okaa-san's death, but my family never did. If Oyaji doesn't hold the death of his wife against me, then there's no reason why he would the death of his nephew against you when you clearly weren't at fault."

Rukia snapped her head up to look at him and said, "Of course, he wouldn't hold it against you, Ichigo, it wasn't _your _fault. Grand Fisher was the one—"

"Who killed her yes, but _I _was the one who fell for Grand Fisher's lure, though I didn't know it at the time. It's _my_ fault she was put in that dangerous position…and _I_ couldn't do anything to protect her…" His voice was thick with emotion. He swallowed. "Oyaji could have easily blamed me for taking her away, but he didn't. He said Kaa-san died to protect me."

A short silence ensued.

"That's right, Ichigo, your okaa-san died to protect you. You weren't to blame for her death. Your cousin, however, died by my hands…How can your otou-san forgive that?"

"Rukia, stop saying that! He didn't die by your hands!"Ichigo snapped. "The Hollow killed him. Do you think Kaien would have wanted to live life as a Hollow killing all his former comrades? I can't imagine anybody wanting that. I know what it's like to have a Hollow living inside me that if left unchecked would gladly kill everyone that I care about. Do you remember when he tried to… hurt you?" Orange eyebrows wrinkled in agitation over amber eyes that glistened with anger and guilt.

Rukia nodded.

"If I hadn't been able to regain control, who knows what would have happened. I couldn't have lived with myself if I had hurt you or anyone else….That's why I sought a way to make sure this time I would truly defeat him and be in control of myself. I understand now though it's not really a matter of beating him. He is and will always be a part of me. If for some reason I _ever _lost myself fully to him, I would rather be killed that be left alive."

Neither spoke for several moments.

"Rukia, can you honestly say that Kaien would have wanted to live on as Hollow?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"No," Rukia whispered after several moments. "He wouldn't have wanted that."

"Then, why do you keep blaming yourself?"

Her eyes fell to the floor. She could feel her throat constricting.

How could she answer that when he was refusing to listen to her, refusing to believe in her culpability? She had always known Kaien-dono would never have wanted his body to be used by a Hollow to inflict death upon his nakama. She had told herself thousands of times she had delivered his spirit body from the hands of the enemy with that fatal wound, that she had _saved _him…A part of her had always wanted to believe that, had always wanted to believe Ukitake-taichō's assurances that there was nothing neither of them could have done to separate Kaien-dono from that Hollow. He had told her what the Hollow had told him, that once a spirit entity fused with another, there was no hope of relinquishing control, that the union was forever.

Despite the pain ravaging his body, his failing, blood filled lungs, Kaien-dono had thanked her….

"_I dragged you into this. My stubbornness has caused you pain. I'm sorry. You must be torn apart inside. Thanks to you, my heart can still stay here."_

And yet, in spite of all this, the guilt residing in her heart had never abated. It was firmly lodged there, reminding her that her katana had not killed Kaien-dono, her cowardice, her indecision, her fear, had been the true weapons that had cost him his life….

In her heart, she had known it was not wise to act for Kaien-dono to act so rashly…that he was obviously being driven by grief and vengeance… If she had tried to convince Kaien-dono to search for the Hollow another night when his mind was clear and level headed he would have performed better…been more alert…If she had tried harder to insist that Kaien-dono not fight alone, she could have aided him in battle…allowed him the final move…

Yes, a part of her knew it was foolish, irrational to feel this way, that there was no way she could have known what would happen that night, but her conscience nagged at her all the same. She should have made a better effort to stop him.

Fear and indecision prevented her from reacting when the Hollow possessed him. And in an attempt to make up for her actions, to somehow help him, she had ran back only to run her katana through him…She wasn't truly sure how it had happened, but it had…Her katana had pierced him…She had not reacted to save him, but herself…That is why his death was on her hands….

"Kūkaku-san and Ganju have forgiven you, right? " Ichigo continued without awaiting her answer. "Oyaji may know how Kaien died, " Ichigo agreed, "but didn't you notice, Rukia? He never once said Kaien was killed, he said he had died. He doesn't blame you for Kaien's death. There's no reason you should keep blaming yourself."

Rukia's eyes welled up with a new wave of tears. "Why do _you_ keep blaming your okaa-san's death on yourself, Ichigo?" She challenged, unable to come up with a better explanation than that.

Though her vision was starting to blur, she was able to notice Ichigo's reaction to her words. The corners of his lips tightened, amber eyes suddenly grew expressionless. She was certain he was angry now despite his blank face…She expected him to deflect her words with excuses of how his situation differed from hers any moment now. However, as the silence continued for several moments, she realized it was not going to happen.

"I've been blaming myself for so long, I'm not really sure how to stop," Ichigo admitted in a surprisingly calm, quiet voice. "I don't even know how to forgive myself. I've never tried it even though deep down I guess I always knew my okaa-san wouldn't have wanted me to keep on blaming myself. I just could never bring myself to do it…I'm not really sure if I'll be able to get rid of the guilt completely…but I want to try to forgive myself." He halted for a moment, hesitation flitting across his face. "Maybe… you and I can learn together how to forgive ourselves. I don't think Kaien would have wanted you to keep blaming yourself either."

Ichigo found himself under the gaze of watery, dark violet eyes, teeming with a wide array of emotions. He could scarcely discern the sentiments swirling in those troubled orbs. He thought he saw surprise, warmth, gratitude, even something resembling pride, only to be swallowed by a wave of uncertainty, distress, pain, and unworthiness.

Rukia tried opening her mouth to speak, but the words seemed to be lodged in her throat. Ichigo watched as the petite woman struggled to curb the undulating emotions residing within her. Her body trembled more than ever, though she seemed to be trying desperately to regain control of it. She averted her gaze as she blinked furiously, trying to keep the surge of tears at bay. A sob eventually broke through her constricted throat, followed by another. And another.

Unable to hold the tears clouding her eyes any longer, they swelled and poured out, mingling and hiding the old tears under a new unrelenting stream of liquid.

Ichigo could feel his heart contract painfully at the sight. This was not the reaction he had expected. He was at a loss at what to say or do to comfort her. He hated seeing women crying in general, but seeing one of the strongest women he had ever known overcome with tears was something that he could not stand…No matter the situation, Rukia always maintained her composure, even when facing her own death at the hands of a fiery bird….

He knew like him, she was a private person that preferred to keep her feelings to herself. Judging by her current state, he could tell their conversation had resurfaced many painful memories and feelings that she must have been bottling so long and could no longer keep them inside her…that still affected her so deeply….He could only imagine how long she must have been carrying this huge burden on her soul…She had kept her account of her battle with Ninth Espada pretty straightforward with her obvious victory and the appearance of Hanatarō and Byakuya, withholding the details of what exactly occurred during the fight until now….He could only imagine what she must have felt, thinking she had _killed _the same man twice….This recent battle must have definitely affected her soul, and yet she had kept quiet.

"Rukia…" He murmured, his voice laden with emotion.

The petite Shinigami did not seem to hear him, she merely continued to cry and weep. He took a tentative step forward, ignoring the wave of helplessness coursing through him. He was not sure what he should do, but he could not stand just watching her….

"Rukia," he tried once more, but she refused to meet his eyes.

Gently, he settled his hands over her trembling shoulders. She still, however, kept her head bowed.

"S-Sorry…"She sputtered.

"Don't apologize. It's okay, Rukia," Ichigo said softly.

Without really thinking, his hands slid from her shoulders down to her upper back, and he pushed her gently towards his chest. Rukia's quivering seemed to momentarily stop. Her breath hitched as her cheek made contact with his chest.

"It's okay, Rukia," Ichigo whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. "Let it out. When you're ready to try, I'll be here."

* * *

"Stupid spiders," Isshin muttered as he shoved aside a thick veil of cobwebs, blocking his path. Or at least tried to. The thick, silky material clung to his fingers and hand, holding him captive it in its dusty yet adhesive grasp. He struggled for a few moments, but eventually he punched through the material and walked through. Only then did he begin to shake his hand and rub his fingers together to remove the old webs clinging to him.

"Hold this will you, Granddaughter?" Isshin said, handing Masaki the old portable lamp they had uncovered early on in their perusal of the abandoned Kurosaki Manor (before then Isshin had been carrying the long lamp he'd ignited at the entrance). Masaki took it and he immediately used his newly unoccupied hand to pry off the persistent silvery wrappings.

"Cleaning this place is going to take a lot of weeks," He said, as he struggled with the webs. "I'd forgotten how big this estate really is…We still have so much to cover. I don't think I ever truly appreciated how much work the staff did to keep this entire property spotless…"

"It looks like it's going to take months if not years to clean this place up," Masaki commented, glancing at the grime encrusted floor. Every room was brimming with accumulated dust and filth.

"It'll give my son and third daughter a chance to actually appreciate this house after all the hard work they're gonna put in it."

With a rough shake, Isshin flung the last remnants of the webbing dangling from his fingers onto the dark floor below. He extended a hand with his palm outstretched towards Masaki, who took it as her cue to return the lamp to him. They silently crossed the long, desolate corridor, stumbling upon scurrying rats in the next one. Halfway down the passage, Isshin seized the handle of a shōji door. He slid it open an inch before it jammed. Frowning, the senior Kurosaki tried once more to move the screen, but it refused to budge.

"Where are Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san?" Masaki wondered. "They should have been here by now."

"Don't worry about those love birds, I'm sure they'll show up eventually," Isshin said, glancing at her for a moment as he continued his work to dislodge the door.

"Love birds?" Masaki repeated. "They can barely look at each other."

"Ah, there is that air of awkwardness about them, but they'll get over it. They've just never considered their future properly, let alone children," Isshin said airily. "I don't think it's helping you won't address them properly. It would really help if you would call them 'Okaa-san' and 'Otou-san' to help them get used to the idea."

"No, it wouldn't," Masaki disagreed. "It would only make them feel more uncomfortable. I already told you they _aren't_ my parents. They're still a long way off to be my parents."

Face contorted in concentration, Isshin did not reply, but gave the door a powerful tug. It finally slid open, rattling and shaking, nearly falling off its hinges. Dust perfumed the air. Isshin coughed. Coughing, Masaki raised a hand over her mouth. Isshin stepped into the veranda once his coughs subsided. Masaki followed suit. Plants grew in scattered wild clumps along the walkway.

For a moment, they both stared at the overgrown landscape, breathing in the refreshing evening air.

"So how far from the future are you, Granddaughter?" Isshin asked.

"A long time from now, Jii-san," Masaki said quietly, amethyst eyes focused on the shrubbery before her.

"I figured as much, but you could at least give me a hint, you know," Isshin said, glancing at her with a pleading smile on his lips, as her eyes flickered to him.

"Whether it's several decades or several centuries, it doesn't change the fact that it's many years from now."

"Ah, but, Masaki-chan, I wanted to have some idea of how far you journeyed to the past," Isshin said disappointed. "Could you at least let me know how old you are?" He eyed her hopefully.

"I think it's enough that you know that I _will_ exist," Masaki said, her brows creasing. "I shouldn't be here at all." Her gaze returned to the garden.

There was a moment's silence during which a contemplative expression swept over Isshin's face.

"It's hard being here in the _past_, in this manor, isn't it? I can't say I know exactly how you feel, having never traveled into the past, but being here does feel like stepping back into the past to me. I never really thought of ever coming back or how this place looked now, but it feels unreal to think this was once the home I grew up in. It's only been twenty years since I've been here, I can only imagine how you must feel after the journey you've had."

There was a pause.

"It feels unreal to me too," Masaki confessed. "It shouldn't be possible for me to be here yet I am. This place is hardly recognizable…"

"Urahara really outdid himself this time. Knew the guy was a genius, but a time traveling device? I never would have guessed he could pull something like that off," Isshin mused.

"He shouldn't have created it," the orange haired young woman said firmly. "He had no right to create such a device. I have no idea if he's ever used this device before, but I just can't believe he was _actually_ considering going back to the Winter War if I hadn't used it accidentally…He is not a god to decide how to affect time…No one should have that power. It's unnatural. No matter what mistakes has done, what regrets a person has about the past, we all have to learn to deal with them and move forward. We aren't supposed to undo them, no matter how much we wish we could."

There was a long pause.

"You make a good point, but do you have any idea why he wanted to come back to the past?"

"Whatever his reasons may have been, they are not worth endangering the present. He's had plenty of time to get over his mistakes and make up for them. Attempting to change the past now after so many years, is just…foolish…and irresponsible…and dangerous… If it were up to me, I wouldn't be here. I would have returned to the present the moment I realized I was no longer there…"

There was silence.

"Have you ever considered you might be here for a reason?" Isshin asked, looking thoughtful.

Masaki stared at him, startled.

"I understand you didn't mean to come _here_, but the possibility that you might be here for a reason exists. I know it probably doesn't even seem like it. You're probably thinking that your presence here will somehow negatively impact _your _present, right?" Isshin said knowingly. "But it could also have a positive impact as well. You don't know for sure what will happen. Sometimes in life blessings in disguise occur when you least expect them. Look, Masaki-chan, I thought I had lost everything when Aizen infected my family with the virus….Even though, I managed to survive, I felt like I had nothing to live for….except revenge if I had ever managed to recover my powers…But then I met Masaki, your obaa-san, and suddenly I had so much to live for. As much as it pained me to have lost everything because of Aizen, I'm actually grateful to him for one reason… meeting Masaki. If it weren't for him, the path leading to meeting her would have never occurred.

"Take a look at your own parents. I never expected Ichigo to come in contact with a Shinigami, take her powers, develop his own to rescue her, and fall for her and take up to living in the Soul Society. But you're proof that it happened."

"Those situations are different," Masaki said, after a moment's silence. "The _only _reason I'm here is because _I _was stupid enough to use this device…I shouldn't have touched it…I wasn't thinking, it was an impulse…a mistake…I shouldn't be _here_ at all. I'm certain my presence here _is_ having a negative on the present."

"You don't know that—"

"Yes, I do. My taichō is probably dead right now," Masaki declared solemnly. "If he's managed to make up an excuse for my absence—assuming it's only the same amount of time I've been here and that time does not flow differently as it can in the Dangai, he might have earned him himself some days…but if not, he's definitely dead or on the brink of death. My otou-san will be furious with him when he finds out that he doesn't know anything about my whereabouts…He probably won't even believe that he doesn't know…

"I was only supposed to do a simple task. No one would consider me dead. My absence could only mean that my taichō is lying about my whereabouts or…that I've abandoned my duties and gone into hiding, which my parents won't believe…Even though it's not my taichō's fault, he will be the one to suffer for my mistake. So, you see my being here has already had a negative impact on my taichō, my division…on my parents…"

"Masaki-chan, I'm sure your taichō is fine. Ichigo might rough him a bit whenever he finds out you're missing, but not enough to be on the brink of death."

"You don't know what _my _otou-san is capable of," Masaki said earnestly. "He would do more than _rough up _my taichō up when he can't give him answers about me."

"What _your _otou-san wants is to find his missing daughter. Killing your taichō wouldn't help in that regard. An investigation on the other hand would, " Isshin said reasonably. "Don't worry, Masaki-chan, you'll be able to explain what happened to your parents and everyone else when you return." He reached over and squeezed her right shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm not going to explain anything," Masaki said quietly, after several moments. "When I go back I'm going to go back to the point before I used the device. There's no telling when that will be or what effects my presence here could have in either time…I can't risk affecting _any _time."

"I see," Isshin murmured. "You've made up your mind then. I suppose it's the wise choice."

Several moments passed, before Isshin turned and walked away from Masaki.

"What rank do you hold, Granddaughter?" Isshin wondered, when Masaki sidled up beside him.

"I'm a fukutaichō," Masaki replied.

"A fukutaichō,eh?" Isshin asked, a grin breaking out on his features."Good job, Granddaughter! You've restored the family pride within the Gotei 13!"

"No, I didn't. My family's reputation within the Gotei 13 already preceded me. How do you think our clan's reputation was reestablished? Your name might have been cleared, but even our old lineage wasn't enough to keep us in good standing with the nobility. It's only because of my parents' standing within the Gotei 13 that our family name rose in status. Despite our status, our family doesn't really behave like the nobility or socialize with them."

"I didn't think you would," Isshin admitted, smiling. "Acting like a prim and proper noble isn't something my son could do. So, what division are you fukutaichō of, Masaki-chan?"

"The Seventh."

"The Seventh?" Isshin repeated. "Oh, Granddaughter, why didn't you join the Tenth? I was hoping our family would a stronghold over that division like the Kuchiki Clan has in the Sixth."

"Sorry, Jii-san, but our family has no such stronghold over any division," Masaki said. "Besides, I didn't receive an offer from the Tenth when I graduated the Academy. There's nothing wrong with the Seventh."

"What do you mean you didn't receive an offer from the Tenth?!" Isshin exclaimed, looking stunned. "You did well in the Academy, didn't you? _All _the divisions should have made an offer for _my_ granddaughter!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Jii-san, but just because I'm your granddaughter, it didn't make everyone offer me a place in their division, which is fine. I made my choice from the divisions that did extend offers and I don't regret it. As nice as it might have been to join the Tenth, Hitsugaya-taichō already had good recruits."

"And I thought Shiro-chan was supposed to be a genius!" Isshin muttered. "Just goes to show age doesn't make everyone wiser. Having too many good recruits is never a bad thing!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Isshin and Masaki were standing beside an old fountain draped in vines when Ichigo and Rukia appeared.

"And the love birds finally arrive," Isshin greeted them with a wide grin. He directed the glow of the lamp towards them.

"Shut up, Oyaji," Ichigo snapped, shielding his eyes. "We took a couple of wrong turns. This place is like a freakin' maze. How much more is there to see?"

"Oh, there's still plenty more," Isshin assured the orange haired teen as he lowered his lamp. "We're only half way through. Don't tell me you think it's too big? It's not even as big as the Kuchiki Manor. I think it's just the perfect size to house all my grandchildren. Tell me, Masaki-chan, how many brothers and sisters do you have? " Mahogany eyes flitted to the orange haired young woman beside him.

Ichigo and Rukia looked startled at the thought.

"It's only me," Masaki replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Only you?" Isshin repeated slowly, as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean I only have _one _grandchild? Son, how could you do this to me?" Isshin demanded, glaring at Ichigo. "I'm giving you and my third daughter a manor to fill with grandchildren and endless offers for babysitting and this is how you will repay me? That's just wrong!" Isshin looked as though the lottery had been just been taken from him. "I wanted a dozen grandchildren!"

"A dozen?" Ichigo echoed, nearly choking on the word.

"Yes, it's the perfect number of grandchildren. Six granddaughters, and six grandsons. I wanted them to enjoy racing down these halls and playing in the gardens and ponds. And now that dream has been shattered…You failed your promise to continue the Kurosaki line. How could you do such a thing? Tell them, Masaki-chan, how you longed for brothers and sisters!"

"A-Actually, Jii-san, I didn't. I never felt alone. I—"

"Nonsense," Isshin said dismissively. "Of course, you wanted some. Your parents just tricked you into thinking otherwise. Son, how could you deprive your daughter of the warmth and affection only brothers and sisters can provide? Imagine if Masaki and I hadn't given you Yuzu and Karin to have to take care of and play with? Why if Masaki hadn't passed on, we would have given you more brothers and sisters!" He turned to his future granddaughter.

"Masaki-chan, I hope you will succeed where your otou-san failed and provide me with many great-grandchildren. It's now your responsibility to carry on the Kurosaki line."

For an instant, Masaki looked at Isshin as though he had lost his mind.

"N-No, it's not," She said hastily. "I have cousins."

"Cousins," Isshin echoed, stunned.

"Hai. There's Hana-chan, well Hanako, and Kyō."

It took a minute for the information to sink into Isshin's brain.

"You mean, Karin and Yuzu, my lovely little girls, got married and had children? How could that happen? They weren't supposed to _ever _leave my house and meet boys and get married!" Isshin exclaimed, looking horrified. "OH, MASAKI, I FAILED TO PROTECT OUR DAUGHTERS FROM THOSE PERVERTED BOYS OUT THERE! I'M SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF." Faux tears of shame slid down his face, as he buried his face in his hands, appearing very distraught.

"Why the hell are you complaining? You wanted more grandchildren, didn't you?" Ichigo said, exasperated. Privately, however, he was surprised at the idea of his imouto having children of their own. He could not imagine them grown up.

"I wanted more grandchildren from _you _and my third daughter, not your sweet imouto. They were never supposed to have children. I was suppose to protect their purity from disgusting, hormone driven scoundrels intent on whisking away daughters from their loving, well meaning fathers. "

"You never wanted your _daughters_ to have children, yet you ask your_ granddaughter_ for _great-grandchildren_?" Ichigo pointed out incredulously.

"That's different. I entrusted _you _with the responsibility of carrying the family line. That responsibility automatically falls on_ your_ children, and since you only had _one_, their gender doesn't matter. It's Masaki-chan's responsibility, and it will then be her children's and so forth."

Isshin glanced at Masaki. "Nice try, Masaki-chan, but you can't get out of your responsibility by passing it on to your cousins. " He suddenly reached over and grasped her right hand. Hopeful mahogany eyes peered into bewildered amethyst.

"Swear to me, Masaki-chan, that you will provide me with at least half a dozen great-grandchildren. "

Masaki gazed at him as though he had grown a second head.

"Please, Granddaughter, give me your word that you will honor your ojii-san's fondest and deepest wish, and that you will not fail in maintaining the Kurosaki line. My heart would be broken beyond repair if this happened…"He squeezed her hand.

Masaki looked at a loss for what to say.

"Please, Granddaughter," He urged, eyeing her with pleading eyes.

"Argh—"

Isshin was suddenly wrenched away from Masaki and sent flying by a well placed kick on his behind.

"What the hell is a matter with you, Oyaji? You barely met your _granddaughter _two hours ago and you're already asking for _great-grandchildren_? Don't you think it's enough to know that you will be harassing and torturing three innocent grandchildren?"

"I would never do such a thing to my grandchildren! I did no such thing, right, Masaki-chan?" Isshin asked, rushing over to them now that he was on his feet. "I was an ideal ojii-san, wasn't I?"

Ichigo swiftly kicked the elder Kurosaki in the head as he appeared in front of him. Stone crumbled and groaned as Isshin crashed into the fountain behind him.

"Don't answer that," Ichigo said, glancing at Masaki. "Let's go, Mai," He said, and began to walk away from the incapacitated man at his feet.

"Ignore what he said," Ichigo said when Masaki reached his side. "I think his brain is being affected more than usual by being here. Anyway, I'm sorry we left you alone with him for a while. I can only imagine what other nonsense he must have pestered you with."

"It's okay. He's not all that bad. Sometimes anyway."

There was silence.

"How much more is there to see of this place?" Ichigo wondered.

Masaki looked thoughtful. "Well, we're barely reaching the private rooms. And after that the main manor will be cleared. Then I assume there's what used to be the elders apartments. Most of them were cleared though some were kept. Instead gardens and several training grounds were erected."

"There's more than one training ground?" Ichigo said, surprised. He remembered all too well the vision of his older self facing off against the younger Masaki. He figured it was somewhere within the grounds of this estate since Rukia appeared dressed in a robe, but he found it surprising that there was one more than one.

"Hai. We have an indoor one, an outdoor courtyard, and an underground one. I guess my parents figured having more than one would help them avoid going to their barracks when one ground became damaged."

Rukia watched as Ichigo and Masaki walked further and further away, unaware that she was not behind them. Her eyes drifted towards the fallen man that had risen from the destroyed fountain. Debris tumbled off him, crackling softly as it plummeted toward the wreckage on the ground. Isshin clutched his head, rubbing the spot that had collided with the ancient structure.

Her heart thudded away as she made up her mind to take the chance that had been presented to her. In the past, she may have been a coward, but she could no longer live like that. She needed to make her last apology if she was ever going to truly open her heart towards self-forgiveness.

Ichigo's words had touched her in so many ways. His genuine desire to attempt forgiving himself for the death of his okaa-san warmed her heart with pride and joy. Ever since that night at his okaa-san's grave when Kurosaki-san had talked to his son(she had inadvertently overheard their conversation), she had suspected Ichigo had started to accept that he was not to blame for Masaki's death and that Grand Fisher's death would be the only thing that would truly bring closure to the wounds in his heart. She had been right. Grand Fisher's death was allowing Ichigo to heal his heart and seek self-forgiveness.

His invitation for both of them to learn to forgive themselves was unexpected, but it inspired her and gave her the courage to want to forgive herself. Self-forgiveness was something she had never truly allowed herself to contemplate. She had always believed she had committed a grave sin that would forever be etched in her soul and that she was unworthy of redemption. The closest she had come to giving the idea further thought was when she had received Kūkaku-san's forgiveness, but even then the feelings of unworthiness persisted…Perhaps, she had subconsciously known Kaien-dono's body was still not in peace…Whatever the reason, she had not tried to forgive herself back then, but now she was willing to try even though she not sure the guilt would ever truly be gone. A part of herself had been aware that now that she knew for certain that Kaien-dono's body was saved from the Hollow that had stolen it, and that she had remembered and accepted that Kaien-dono had entrusted her heart to her, that she could possibly finally lay to rest her feelings of blame over Kaien-dono's death, but she had not had a chance to dwell on those thoughts until tonight.

"Kurosaki-san," Rukia said, catching the attention of Isshin. He glanced at her and she was suddenly grateful Ichigo's kick had caused him to lose his lamp. Though Ichigo had assured her cheeks contained no visible tear tracks, she was certain her eyes were rimmed with red and that she looked horrible despite her efforts to fix her appearance.

"What is it, Rukia-chan?"

"I..I'm sorry about Kaien-dono," Rukia said, inclining her head. "I didn't realize he was related to you. I'm terribly sorry I—"

"Why are you apologizing?" Isshin interrupted her, and Rukia looked at him, slightly surprised. She opened her mouth to reply, but he beat her to it. "I know it's not your fault, Rukia-chan. I'm aware of how my nephew died. Kaien-kun made his choice to defend Miyako-chan's honor and his. He was well aware of the consequences when he chose to battle alone. My nephew would never have wanted his nakama to carry the burden of his death when it was his decision to do as he did, so don't blame yourself. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Arigato, Kurosaki-san," Rukia murmured, bowing.

"I believe I'm the one who owes you a thank you, Rukia-chan," Isshin said. "You may not have been able to save my nephew that night, but you saved my son and my girls and I when you sacrificed your power to save us from the Hollow that attacked us. That was courageous and selfless of you. No ordinary Shinigami would have been willing to take such a risk to save a human family. My family and I will always be indebted to you. I'm honored to call you family. Don't forget you _will_ be marrying my son and giving me a grandchild."

He smiled warmly at the blushing petite Shinigami woman. Since the moment he had glimpsed her in Ichigo's bedroom, he had known she must have been the Rukongai girl that bore a resemblance to the late Kuchiki Hisana that had been adopted into the Kuchiki Clan years ago. The violet eyes, the lone raven strand between her eyes, and the beautiful pale skin were all unmistakably like Hisana-san's except for the expression on that face. Rukia-chan's face had been cold and solemn. Hisana-san's face had always been warm and gentle.

Urahara had confirmed later that she was indeed Bya-kun's adopted imouto. Though he had heard the whispers and murmurs surrounding Rukia-chan's adoption into the Kuchiki Clan, he had never had the opportunity to meet the newest Kuchiki himself. Byakuya had never bothered to introduce her. He and Byakuya had never been on good terms. Age difference or not, they just never saw eye to eye. Byakuya was just too stoic and proper for Isshin's taste. There had only been a certain begrudging respect between them because of their respective lineage and positions. Sometimes they would interact during aristocratic social functions, but since Isshin tried to avoid them as much as possible those occasions had been rare. In the functions he had attended since Rukia had been adopted he had never seen her. He had not been sure whether he just missed meeting her on those occasions, or if her absence in public gatherings had been Byakuya's way of appeasing the elders, who must have been ashamed and furious that another Rukongai commoner had been admitted within their prestigious family.

His nephew had been the one to inform him of the adopted Kuchiki girl and her progress within the Gotei 13. Although he was curious about her, he had barely caught glimpses of her during some of his occasional visits to the Thirteenth Division. It was not easy to run into someone within the Seireitei when everyone had their duties and most Shinigami stayed within the confines of their own divisions.

When Kaien had died, Ukitake had informed him about Kuchiki Rukia's role in the death of his nephew. Even through his grief, he had felt pity for her, because of the guilt Ukitake had said the girl carried. He had wanted to talk to her to try and lessen her guilt about his nephew's death, but for some reason or another the opportunity had never presented itself until now. He had known this day would come ever since Rukia-chan had become part of his son's life.

Rukia felt her heart skip a beat at Isshin's words. The idea that she had unknowingly saved Kaien-dono's extended family had never crossed her mind until this moment. Consumed by thoughts of guilt in her role in the death of his nephew, she had not even considered this. But it was true. She had saved Kaien-dono's relatives when she couldn't save him.

The first time she had seen Ichigo she had immediately thought of Kaien-dono. The resemblance had been quite uncanny. For an instant, she had felt like she was staring at Kaien-dono's double, but the loud orange hair and glaring amber eyes ruined the picture. Reigning in her emotions and thoughts as she had been trained to do, she had not allowed herself to be diverted by his appearance. She had tried not to think of the possibility that the boy before her could possibly be Kaien-dono's soul reincarnated. His annoying demeanor had helped squash the idea somewhat, but all the same she had welcomed the distraction the Hollow had provided in order to further direct her mind on the task she had come to do. Unfortunately, her mission did not go to plan. She had been careless and inefficient in her fighting, and as a result, she had placed the strange human boy and his family at the hands of death.

Witnessing Ichigo's desire to help his family and his helplessness and guilt had resurfaced the feelings of helplessness she had felt at failing to save her own fukutaichō. Whether it had been the boy's appearance, or merely the situation and the knowledge she was going to fail at saving someone once again, she had felt compelled in that instant to find a way to save the boy even if it meant her own death, so she suggested the only option she thought could possibly help him….

Her plan could have easily killed him and her, but it didn't. Looking back at it now, could it had been fate? Had she been fated to save Kaien-dono's relatives when she had failed to save him? Had Kaien-dono somehow guided her to such to act as she did because of Ichigo's appearance? Perhaps, she was thinking too much, but she had never imagined Ichigo would _actually _be a relation of Kaien-dono. The likelihood of that happening was abysmally low, like a one in a millionth chance, but it had come to pass.

"Let's go Rukia-chan. We better catch up to Ichigo and Masaki-chan," Isshin said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Okay, Kurosaki-san," Rukia said.

* * *

"Yamamoto-sōtaichō, I've come to give my report," said a man clothed in a maroon kimono with black leggings and a hat that kept the top half of his face hidden. A backpack hugged his back. He was kneeling before the sōtaichō.

"Very well," Yamamoto said, surveying him from his desk over his knitted hands. Next to him stood his fukutaichō.

"Forces in Rukongai have suffered major losses. Of the 616 soldiers sent into Rukongai, 480 are considered dead or at least out of action due to injury or possible contact with the virus. Hollows are continually attacking relentlessly. More soldiers are required. Survival rates are dismal, Sir, both for Shinigami and Rukongai residents alike. Estimates to date of Rukongai citizen deaths attributed to both the virus and Hollows is over 17,000 and counting, Sir."

"Is there anything else?"asked the sōtaichō.

"No, Sir."

"You are dismissed. The Gotei 13 will send more reinforcements."

"Okay, Sir," the informant said, before vanishing into thin air.

There was silence.

"At this rate, the balance won't be maintained for much longer, Sir. Our forces will be severely devastated."

"I'm aware of that, Sasakibe. Alert the Research and Development Institute to redouble their efforts in distributing the cure in the most efficient and fastest way possible into Rukongai."

"Understood, Sir."

Yamamoto directed his solemn gaze towards his large view of the twinkling Seireitei.

* * *

**Quick Glossary**

**Onii-san/Nii-san-** older brother

**Nee-san-** older sister

**Jii-san-**grandpa

**Ojii-san-**grandfather

**oyaji- **informal word for dad

**otou-san-**father

**okaa-san- **mother

**imouto- **younger sister/s

**Dangai- **precipice world

**Hanako **(flower child)

**Kyō **(apricot or cooperation)

**AN: **It has always bothered me that Kubo never took the time to do a flashback or dialogue that referenced the fact of how exactly Ichigo knew that Rukia would go to the Shibas' home, so that is why I included that flashback in the beginning of this chapter. I deem it the missing Ichiruki moment in the manga. I honestly don't believe that whatever occurred in the manga for Ichigo go to the Shibas included Rukia revealing to Ichigo she had _killed _Kaien. It's too big of a moment for Kubo not have taken the time do it. Instead I believe perhaps that Ichigo and Rukia had a similar conversation to the one I wrote regarding her need to thank everyone including Ganju, or Ichigo could have noticed the awkwardness between Ganju and Rukia and put two and two together of what Ganju had already told him. In the latter option, Ichigo is obviously aware that Rukia was involved in Kaien's death except he doesn't approach her about it just like Rukia knows the details of Masaki's death after Grand Fisher, but she doesn't push him to talk about it. Perhaps, in this final arc Kubo will _finally_ shows us what happened since he supposedly intends to explain the resemblance between Kaien and Ichigo.

The reason I chose to write the flashback like I did is because I wanted to demonstrate Ichigo's belief in Rukia to not even consider the possibly she could be a killer when Rukia was trying to tell him about her role in Kaien's death. I also thought that it was something that Rukia should have attempted if she knows Ganju could spill the beans on her so to speak.

I wrote this line "_Whatever their reasons maybe for doing it, they worked to save you" _because yes its within Ichigo's character but it also exemplifies the truth. When I first watched the series, it didn't really cross my mind that Orihime, Chad, and Uryū didn't go to SS for Rukia. I was just lost in the plot which I think happened to many of us. It wasn't until re-watching the SS arc more than once and reading the manga that it sunk in. Orihime and Chad went for Ichigo to help him and protect him (even if Inoue couldn't do anything in that regard) and Uryū went because of his Quincy honor and, of course, to annoy Ichigo. Ichigo was the only one who went for Rukia, though the others in their own way contributed to her rescue. As a result of this adventure, Orihime, Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū formed a bond, but not a true friendship (Chad and Ichigo were already an established friendship). Even in the HM arc that still holds true even if everyone went to save Orihime (Ichigo would save anyone just look who he went to save in HM the current arc). Orihime and Ichigo did not actually hang out until the 17 mts prior to the LSS arc thus truly becoming friends. Ichigo, however, is implied not have to have hung out with Uryū at all. Rukia's friendship with Orihime was only born out of the 1 mth off the panel training they did. I think she related to Orihime because of their situations (needing training and then the rescue), but I wouldn't call it a real friendship. My point is that Kubo throughout the series has reiterated they have a bond, but he has not taken to actually show development between them to label it as a true friendship even though he is attempting to act like he has. The only relationship he has truly developed is Ichigo and Rukia's. This is just something to think about it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach; if I did it would still make sense. Bleach and the name Kurosaki Masaki belong to Tite Kubo. My OC belongs to me under the name of Mai.

**Feedback: **Comments, suggestions, advice, welcome. Flames are not.

**AN**: I'm terribly sorry for the_ long_ wait for this chapter. I doubt anyone is as disappointed as me. Trust me. I really don't like falling behind in my updates for this story, but alas, my free time has been cut short and I've been having a difficult time trying to manage it and actually write all I need to be written. In the wake of my ten year anniversary on this site, I had intended to finish off my two other non-Bleach fics and _Summer Vacation, _the non-canonical side story to Ascension (only on my dA page) , by December 2012, but I failed. I only managed to begin some edits to one story and publish the second chapter of _Summer Vacation. _I've been working on this chapter of _Ascension_ since late Oct 2012. According to Word 2010's time count feature, I have spent more than 80 hours writing/editing this chapter. I've always known I take at least 30 hours per chapter. I'm by nature a slow, perfectionist writer which is why I can't update sooner than a month. Please bear with me over the coming months as I attempt to finish off my other works and then devote myself fully to _Ascension_.

Beginning with this chapter, I will now italicize Bleach terms as well as Japanese words. I will no longer use Japanese familial nouns to generally refer to someone i.e. as 'father' unless the person is directly addressing the person or if I feel the character comes out better with the Japanese word. Consider the previous chapters as acclimatization of the words for those that aren't used to reading stories with Japanese words. Technically in Japanese there are different words for referring and addressing both your own family members and strangers. I figured it might be too confusing which is why I stuck to simply using one word. But to elaborate on that I will give you an example:

_Chichi_ is used to refer to your dad when you talk about him to someone, but _(o)tou-san/papa _is how you address him. If you're referring to or addressing another person's father, _otou-san_ is used.

Again, sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

All departments within the _Shinigami _Research and Development Institute buzzed with activity. The Spiritual Measurement Lab's alarms constantly blared out warnings of incoming _Hollows_ and_ Arrancar_ while the computer monitors blinked and flashed as blue and white dots populating the vast outline of the Soul Society faded out of existence and pink and red ones continued to grow in number. Researchers sat in their seats, brows drawn in agitation as their eyes fixedly stared at the grim reports populating onscreen and churning out of the printers. The Communication Research section resonated with urgent messages, frantic voices, screams and roars, and static as calls came to an abrupt halt.

Akon, the third seat of the Twelfth Division and Vice-President of the_ Shinigami _Research and Development Institute stood at the center of the room staring at the holographic computer image that displayed Rukongai and its waterways. His jaw was clenched as he pointed a finger to a certain area, drew a circle then a line, connecting it to two surrounding circles. He stared at his work for a few moments, pondering if this was truly the most effective way for this particular district to receive the cure that _Kurotsuchi-taichō_ had developed and that the Reinō Spiritual Ability Research Facility was currently mass producing. No matter what he knew many lives would be lost by the time the cure reached them.

Many were already dead. Over seventeen thousand lives had perished so far and that number kept increasing with each passing moment. Presently that number of deaths was insignificant since hundreds of thousands of _Souls_ remained alive. However, rough estimates indicated that the Soul Society was days from collapsing if the current loss of life continued. Akon was not entirely sure these estimates would hold to be accurate due to the _Hollows_ and _Arranca_r. If they continued to rain down upon the Soul Society like an unrelenting storm of acid rain, eroding and destroying everything within their path, those days could easily turn to merely a twenty four hour period. Their numbers seemed endless whereas the _Gotei 13_ had a finite number of soldiers, thirty five percent of which were already out of commission due to both the _Hollows_ and virus.

It was ludicrous how those beasts were openly and relentlessly attacking the Soul Society like they had never done before. It was as though they finally had the sense to declare open war upon their natural enemies. He found the notion that the real impetus behind their continuous assaults was due to the former Fifth Division_ taichō_ utterly ridiculous. How could that tiny little gem allow him to wield command over an entire army of such foul creatures? How could it allow him to change them and alter them for his own needs? It was unfathomable how such power could exist. How did Urahara Kisuke ever manage to create it?

The prospect of studying the _Hōgyoku _to find out intrigued him, but it was something that could not happen unless Aizen Sōsuke was stopped. For now his role in the latter involved devising the most efficient and effective way for the medicine to be delivered into Rukongai as soon as it was available for distribution as First Division_ Fukutaich__ō_ Sasakibe Chōjirō reminded him five minutes ago. He assured him he was, that he already told the Twelfth Division Fourth Seat to round up the soldiers, and had also sent word to the _Onmitsukidō_ to provide assistance in order to expedite the distribution. Rukongai's sheer vastness was an issue. It could take days to reach the furthest districts. The superior_ shunpo_ skills of the _Onmitsukidō _soldiers would help cut the delivery time. Nonetheless even with their assistance the task remained daunting and bleak. It was uncertain how many people would still be alive, would still be able to recover after their body's destabilization even if they received the cure...

The _sōtaichō_ was clearly aware the situation remained bleak and daunting even with a cure and wanted to act as swiftly as possible in order to ensure the survival of the Soul Society, but they were at the mercy of factors beyond their control despite their best efforts.

"Third Seat Akon," Rin's voice said hurriedly, interrupting his thoughts.

"What is it?" Akon asked, staring across the room where Rin sat.

"We're receiving an incoming transmission from…Urahara Kisuke…"

"Urahara Kisuke?" Akon repeated, wrinkling his brows.

"_Hai_."

"Allow it."

"Done," Rin announced a second later, as a screen appeared in front of Akon with Kisuke's image.

"Ah, Akon-_san_, how are you doing?" the blonde man smiled jovially.

"Urahara Kisuke," Akon greeted seriously.

"What's a matter, Akon-_san_? Aren't you pleased to hear from an old friend?"

"I hardly doubt you're contacting me to exchange pleasantries, Urahara, so get on with what you need to tell me."

"Akon-_san_," Kisuke said, pressing his fan to his chest, as though hurt by the horned man's words. "All I wanted was to chat, but I see your people skills have only degraded since I left…"

Akon frowned. "My people skills have developed just fine…you're the one who needs to work on them! I don't have time to waste on this…I'm sure you're aware of what's going on…Where in Rukongai are you exactly?"

"Ever the workaholic, aren't you?" Kisuke noted, slightly amused.

"Urahara…"Akon said warningly.

"Concerned about my whereabouts, eh? Don't be. I've taken the necessary precautions. I'm perfectly safe," Kisuke smiled reassuringly.

"How reassuring, but where are you exactly?" Akon pressed, a look at Rin indicated he could not find the location. "I'm gathering data on the areas of Rukongai in order to send troops there as soon as the cure is ready.

"I see. I take it Isshin-_san_ has delivered Kurotsuchi-_san_ my notes and has been able to create a cure for the virus sweeping over the Soul Society?"

Akon looked slightly surprised. "_Hai_…"

"Good, but is he absolutely certain it will fully restore the health of an infected individual?"

"He is. He tested the cure on…Kurotsuchi-_fukutaichō_. She's recovering as far as I know."

"Oh my…He really went all out, didn't he? I don't think I'd ever consider purposely infecting my subordinates with a mortal virus for the sake of finding a cure. Are you sure, you don't miss me?"

Akon just glared at him. "Urahara, I don't have time for this. If that's all you've called for then—"

"Akon-_san_, I know time is of the essence, which is precisely why I sent Isshin-_san_. There's no way I would have been able to produce the cure as fast and efficiently as in the Reinō Spiritual Ability Research Facility in my current location. Don't think I've been sitting idly. I've been working on a cure too, and I will be able to help those around here. I will give you the coordinates, so you have one less area to worry about."

Akon looked surprised. "Alright then."

* * *

Candlelight swayed and danced, occasionally casting words in shadow, slate eyes, however, seemed to be staring at something beyond the text of the open book resting on the low table.

The _kozō_ had known nothing.

Byakuya had been certain that he would have risen to the bait he'd laid during his talk with him—Kurosaki Ichigo was a hot headed fool, of this he was certain—but the _kozō_ had done nothing to repel his words, had not shown an ounce of indignation or annoyance that his lineage had been insulted. Absolutely nothing of the sort had emanated from Kurosaki Ichigo. Instead he'd been more concerned about the lack of consideration of Rukia's feelings in a potential marriage. Though the brat seemed inclined not to admit he was interested in Rukia, Byakuya had to admit Ichigo had shown surprising maturity when he consented to courting Rukia properly. Byakuya found that to be a rather small relief though he was still troubled by the very concept.

His uneasiness and displeasure with the idea of his _imouto_ marrying the fool and bearing his child had constantly plagued his mind even underneath the disquiet brought on by the predicament facing his subordinates and the entire _Gotei 13_, but it had heightened even more when he learned of Kurosaki Ichigo's true heritage.

"_The Fourth Division has recently been experiencing cases of what appears to be a bout of flu, but I'm afraid this is not the case. Though the illness affecting these __**Shinigami **__appears to generate symptoms like the flu at its onset, it's actually breaking down the __**reishi**__ bonds of their soul as it progresses."_

"_W-What?" Tōshiro said stunned, staring at Jūshiro, who was seated behind a desk with a stack of papers at the center. Byakuya stood beside the young __**taichō.**_

"_As you're well aware this isn't a natural phenomenon. This virus is actually a creation of Aizen's doing," Jūshiro announced grimly. "This is the reason why Aizen did not seem to be disturbed by the fall of his **Espada,** why he didn't attempt to head to the Soul Society directly after battling with Kurosaki Ichigo. Apparently, he isn't planning on waiting until the __**Hōgyoku**__ activates to make his move, he's waiting until the Soul Society falls to this virus which specifically targets those who possess __**reiryoku**__."_

"_You mean, he's created it to specifically wipe out __**Shinigami**__," Toshiro said, disturbed._

"_Unfortunately, all Rukongai citizens who have __**reiryoku**__ are in just as much danger as the __**Shinigami **__standing guard over the real Karakura. All the__** Shinigami**__ that have contracted the virus are those that have recently arrived from the outermost districts of Rukongai, or at least spent contact with someone who was assigned there."_

"_Are you saying this virus was first released in those remote districts?" Byakuya asked._

_Jūshiro nodded. "Data considering the virus' origins has yet to be brought back, but I believe so."_

"_That bastard, he really doesn't care who he kills," Toshiro noted, disgusted._

"_It seems so to be the case," Jūshiro agreed, gravely. "That move,however, has given us some time if not much to try and find a cure before it hits the Seireitei in full force."_

"_Has Unohana__**-taichō**__ been informed of this virus?" Byakuya said._

"_Of course, she's the one that made the diagnosis. I'm afraid, however, this virus is quite deadly…Once a __**Soul**__ destabilizes there isn't much she can do to reverse the process… She says it destabilizes __**reishi**__ far more rapidly than it did when she first encountered it."_

"_What do you mean by that, Ukitake?" Toshiro said, white eyebrows knitting. _

_Jūshiro was silent for a moment, a contemplative look on his face. "I suppose, I might as well tell you since you're bound to find out. This is not the first time Aizen Sōsuke has used this virus. He used it twenty years ago on Rukongai citizens. During an outing in Rukongai, Kurosaki Isshin's niece contracted the virus."_

_Teal and grey eyes widened._

"_Unohana__**-taichō**__ treated her and discovered that the girl carried a virus that was destroying her __**reishi**__ body. She advised Kurosaki Isshin to investigate the matter and find the perpetrator, but, as you will know that never happened."_

"_He was sentenced by the Central 46 to prison for murdering his clan," Byakuya said._

"_That is what Central 46 told the public, but the official records show otherwise," Jūshiro said, glancing at the papers before him. "He was imprisoned on charges of murder and treason for engineering a dangerous weapon that threatened the Soul Society."_

"_The virus," Tōshiro said quietly. "Kurosaki__**-taichō**__ was blamed for creating something he never did…"_

"_He was unfairly convicted due to circumstantial evidence," Jūshiro agreed. "At least we now know the truth behind the fall of his clan and that's he alive…"_

"_Alive?" Tōshiro echoed._

_Byakuya stared at Jūshiro. "Are you saying Kurosaki Ichigo __**is **__his relation?"_

"_**Hai**__. Kurosaki Ichigo is Kurosaki Isshin's son. See there was a reason he resembled Kaien after all," Jūshiro said, a small smile flickering across his face._

_Byakuya's face remained impassive. _

He could not believe that the brat _actually_ turned out to be a relation of Shiba Kaien. When he had first come across the _kozō_, he had considered the possibility of him being a reincarnation, but had not given the thought serious consideration. It was highly unlikely that he was a reincarnation.

He had been right, but it was little comfort. He had always had this nagging feeling about the substitute _Shinigami _that there was something familiar about him though he did not want to admit that there could be a remote possibility that Ichigo could very well be related to Shiba Kaien by other means.

That possibility was supposed to be impossible. Unlike Shihōin Yoruichi, who was merely considered dead over the years due to her continued disappearance, Kurosaki Isshin had been officially proclaimed dead by Central 46. He had told himself it was merely a coincidence that Ichigo had that surname and that he resembled Shiba Kaien. Furthermore, he was a _human _even if he did somehow manage to gain powers of his own….

Learning that Ichigo's power was apparently innate due to his _Shinigami_ bloodline had aroused different suspicions in Byakuya for Ichigo's closeness to Rukia. He had suspected the _kozō_ was intent on procuring Rukia's hand merely to elevate the fallen status of the Kurosaki Clan. His reservations remained even with Ichigo's responses to his questions, because he considered there was a chance the brat could actually rein in his emotions when it was convenient to him.

Of course, his suspicions were all for naught. Kurosaki Isshin had seen to rendering them to nothing. Truthfully, he did not believe Kurosaki Ichigo was capable of maintaining such a charade; he was far too unrefined and liberal like Shiba Kaien had been. The latter had known what was expected of a noble yet willingly choose not to behave as such even when he was in a position to restore his clan's status whereas Ichigo clearly knew nothing of the aristocratic world or his heritage. Kurosaki Isshin had obviously seen to raising the boy without such knowledge.

He was not entirely surprised that Kurosaki Ichigo had been raised without an aristocratic upbringing seeing as Kurosaki Isshin, like Shihōin Yoruichi, had never been pretentious or proud about his heritage and had followed his own notions as best as he could within what his family allowed. Despite knowing this, Byakuya had had to verify the truth for himself.

Now that he knew it, however, it changed little. Regardless of the motivation for a marriage between his _imouto_ and Kurosaki Ichigo, the Kuchiki Clan elders would abhor the thought of admitting within their ranks someone from a tarnished clan such as the Kurosaki Clan. Association with fallen, tainted clans was dishonorable and unthinkable for the Great Noble House of Kuchiki. Only lesser clans could ever consider such a disgraceful prospect. Even with the truth behind the Kurosaki Clan's fall, Byakuya knew they would hardly deem such a union as acceptable. It would be viewed as another humiliation in the history of the Kuchiki Clan.

The first humiliation, of course, was his own marriage to Hisana, the second the adoption of his late wife's sibling, the third being his adopted _imouto'_s criminal accusations. Even though Rukia had been pardoned everyone in the family had been quite disgruntled and horrified by the Kuchiki name being put in such a scandalous light. Some members he knew had even been disappointed that Rukia had not perished despite the embarrassment the Kuchiki name had had to endure. They considered her adoption the gravest offense of all and would have gladly welcomed her eviction by such means. They would have seen it as the cleansing of the Kuchiki name.

They would certainly hate the idea of Rukia bringing more disgrace to their family by contaminating the Kuchiki name with a collapsed clan. In the past the elders had approached him with the intent to convince him to marry Rukia off in order for the Kuchiki Clan to strengthen their alliance with other lesser clans, but he had refused their offers. He knew that despite the strategic reasons they cited for such potential unions, their true intent was to get rid of her.

By tradition the Kuchiki _honke_ practiced neither _muko-iri _nor _yome-iri_ exclusively, the person marrying into the clan took on the Kuchiki name. His ancestors had had the foresight to establish this practice in order to preserve the main family line despite their desire to be patrilineal. While Rukia was technically a _chokkei_, a member of the main family line, she was not regarded as a possible successor within the _katokusozoku_, the family line succession, and thus could stand to her lose her surname upon marriage; the_ bunke_ and clans belonging to the Great Noble House of Kuchiki had been born this way throughout the years. Byakuya was well aware that the elders intended for Rukia to lose the Kuchiki name when she married while strengthening their ties even if a Kuchiki_ chokkei_ class female had not married out of the clan in several generations. It was their ideal since Rukia would no longer reside in the main manor and the Kuchiki Clan would gain additional political leverage. The elders had made it abundantly clear that it was _his_ responsibility to marry again and produce an heir worthy of the Kuchiki name.

He had always planned to defend her _chokkei _right, even as a non-successive member, to maintain the Kuchiki name and to remain in the Kuchiki Manor. To quell the elders' displeasure, he had intended to find Rukia a suitor from a prestigious, high ranking family that would both please them and Rukia. He loathed admitting it, but if the Kurosaki Clan had never been destroyed and Kurosaki Ichigo had been in born in the Soul Society and raised properly with aristocratic virtues, he would have been the ideal candidate for Rukia's hand.

The Kurosaki Ichigo he knew was not fit for that. He was the son of the alleged perpetrator behind the extinction of the Kurosaki Clan. He was uncouth and brash. He knew nothing about social etiquette. Within the noble blood that resided in his veins, _human_ blood clouded it…. Although it was remarkable how his humanity had not dampened his natural power, how he had managed to achieve power beyond what a talented _Shinigami _could achieve in years, the _kozō_ had no standing within the _Gotei 13_, he was merely a substitute _Shinigami_, which was essentially a position beneath an unseated officer. He had nothing to offer the Kuchiki Clan whereas he stood to gain everything.

The Kuchiki elders would never approve such a union, not unless Kurosaki Ichigo managed to uplift the Kurosaki name with an actual position within the _Gotei 13_ and actually learned to behave like a proper noble. Could the_ kozō_ achieve such a feat?

It seemed like an arduous task.

Kurosaki Ichigo was very much rough around the edges. Byakuya knew he was young; that there was still hope, but he had a sense of lingering unease….the _ojou-san_ had called herself _Kurosaki _Masaki_,_ a white crescent moon pinned her hair back. He had not realized the significance of that ornament until he had researched the Kurosaki Clan in the illustrious historical archives of the Kuchiki Clan, which now required updating with the actual facts regarding the Kurosaki Clan's downfall. He had forgotten about the Kurosaki _mon_: an elegant crescent moon encased in a pentagon, with a small star resting at its base and from it sprouting graceful, ever enduring reeds that followed the curve of the moon's arcs. Decorative waves surrounded this image.

The _ojou-san _should have been wearing a _kenseikan_ and using the Kuchiki name if Kurosaki Ichigo had married into the clan, but she had neither. Did that truly mean that Kurosaki Ichigo managed to revive his clan to its former glory or at least close enough to gain the Kuchiki elders' approval for the marriage and the Kurosaki Clan's adoption into the Kuchiki House, or did the _kozō_ simply take Rukia away from the clan without it? Kurosaki Ichigo had proven he was willing to do whatever it took to achieve his goals, even going against the laws….

He was disturbed by the notion. He was sure the elders and the _bokei _would not mind Rukia's departure from the clan, but he could not allow that to happen. He had promised Hisana he would take Rukia in as his _imouto_ and that he would care for her as such. While he knew he hadn't been truly brotherly all these years, he had always protected her from those that tried to usurp her position within the clan. Etiquette, dance, history, _ikebana_, and calligraphy lessons were given her so that her class and intelligence matched that of a noble born woman. Though it did little to assuage the disgust of his family, Byakuya had been pleased to see that Rukia met the task head on and had succeeded into shaping into a respectable noblewoman reminiscent of how Hisana had also done so in spite of the ill will directed toward her….Knowing it had been difficult for his late wife to grow accustomed to a refined and regulated way of living and that she would want her _imouto_ to be happy and safe, he had allowed and aided Rukia's graduation into an unseated _Shinigami_ of the Thirteen Division when he adopted her. He knew Rukia's involvement with the _Gotei 13_ would help make the transition easier since it would allow her an escape from the haughty eyes of the clan. While it had given the girl and the clan a reprieve from each other (the clan had often used her _Shinigami _duties as an excuse not to present her publicly), Byakuya had had to deal with the cutting remarks made by the elders about Rukia's lack of progress within the Gotei 13; they had hoped she would bring some type of honor to the clan with some kind of achievement. He had found the time he spent defending Rukia's progress a small price to pay for her safety. He knew very well that Rukia was more capable than perhaps she even realized, but he was content to know she had progressed satisfactorily over the years, even if she did not have a title to show for it.

He could not allow Rukia to leave in such a disgraceful fashion from the clan, even if Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't a pure commoner as he had originally thought…It was his job as an _onii-san_ to look out for her. He would make sure Kurosaki Ichigo adhered to his stipulations so that the honor and integrity of his _imouto_ would be preserved. There was no need for Rukia to marry out of the clan; the Kuchiki Clan had sufficient alliances despite what the elders said. His aunt had not been asked to marry out of the clan; her husband had married into it.

He would not allow the _kozō_ to refuse the Kuchiki name so easily. He was not sure why the _ojou-san _did not carry the Kuchiki surname, but he could not imagine his future self not having attempted to impose his will over Kurosaki Ichigo. Perhaps, he could change things…The future was not set in stone. That was the fear concerning Kurosaki Masaki's presence in this time after all. While her presence was not needed in the least, he supposed he would be better prepared now.

* * *

To say Kurosaki Isshin was in a good mood was a complete and utter understatement. He was bursting with sheer jubilation and pure delight, something he had not felt in quite some time. It was taking all of his willpower not to give in to the desire to skip and dance like a crazed loon. The only thing he allowed was a slight bounce in his stride and a low, joyful whistle to escape his lips.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ichigo, ambling a few paces behind him, his features still contorted into a broody mask. His son had lapsed into brooding silence ever since they had dropped off Rukia and Masaki at the Kuchiki Manor. The last thing that had elicited a reaction from Ichigo was when Isshin took forever to release Masaki from his 'good bye' hug.

Isshin could not help it. He had needed to savor the feel of his future granddaughter in his arms in case this turned out to be some kind of marvelous dream that he would soon wake up from. His granddaughter had certainly felt real, had smelled real too, like sweet lavender with a hint of gentle vanilla….No dream had ever felt so vivid, but he was afraid this unexpected surprise was indeed one.

Every wallop his son had inflicted on him, however, as well as the way he, Rukia-chan, and Masaki-chan interacted had served to remind him that he was indeed awake. There was no way he'd dream up such abuse or awkwardness….Ichigo's actions were infused with more than his usual annoyance, genuine embarrassment fueled them as well.

His son was unmistakably uncomfortable with the future he had never considered. Not that he blamed him, he was young and this was a highly unusual way to confront what was imminent. While it was amusing to watch his son struggle to comport himself around his future family, he also found it to be painful. Ichigo needed to relax. He could only imagine how his granddaughter must be viewing the behavior of the teenage version of her father. He hardly met her gaze and he could not even address her properly. Sometimes he stuttered when he called her_ Mai_, others times he did not, but his voice belied his nerves all the same. Ichigo had major issues when it came to addressing her.

One thing for sure was that Masaki-chan felt just as uncomfortable as Ichigo did. She was just better at hiding it. Isshin could tell Rukia's Kuchiki ways had definitely rubbed off on her. He knew she was worried about her present, and that she did not want to be here just as much as her future parents did not want her here. He sympathized with her. He knew full well how it felt to be taken from the world you knew. Just like him, she had no choice but to wait for her situation to change.

"Ichigo, we're almost there," Isshin announced, several moments later.

Silence greeted his words.

Isshin turned around and leaned forward into Ichigo's face. "OI, ICHIGO, WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

"I'm not deaf, I heard you the first time," Ichigo growled, as he socked Isshin's chin.

"Could have fooled me," Isshin mumbled, as he rubbed his sore chin. "I thought perhaps all the dust we encountered must have clogged up your throat and ears. Figured it must have been the reason you had your face all screwed up like that, because you should be grinning from ear to ear. You hit the jackpot, Son. You now have a house to accommodate your lovely future wife and daughter. Do you realize how much a load off your shoulders I've taken off? Mansions in the Seireitei aren't cheap, you know. Renovating the place will be a complete steal, trust me.

"Besides, it's only fitting that you rebuild the home of our ancestors as they have helped rebuild the Seireitei over the centuries. Don't worry, Son, it'll be a breeze. It's in our genes to restore what has been broken."

_In our genes, my ass, _Ichigo thought.

Tools and Kurosaki Isshin were synonymous with destruction, not restoration.

His father was a terrible handyman. Anytime anything got broken in the house or the clinic, it would end up in a worse state if he attempted to fix it. Yuzu usually tried to fix any problems herself, but if she needed help she resorted first to Karin or him before asking their father. She would only tell him about the issue when it was time to consult a professional, though Isshin would stubbornly take a crack at it, and thus render the object in need for a miracle. Even his mother had not trusted Isshin to mend anything. Ichigo recalled her hiding a leaking faucet from his father when he was six. She had tried fixing it on her own, and when Ichigo had asked her why she didn't ask his dad for help, she had said daddy had enough work as it was. She had made Ichigo promise not to mention to Isshin. For two days his mother made sure that Isshin stayed clear of the faucet and had sent him to pick up some missing ingredients the day she had had scheduled the plumber to arrive. His father had not taken as long as his mother had hoped and had been quite disappointed to find out he'd been sent on an errand merely so that the plumber could fix a problem in his house.

Ichigo doubted he'd ever handled a tool before coming to the World of the Living.

Ichigo was certain that his predecessors had not touched a tool since the days they nearly broke their backs trying to lay down stones for the Seireitei as his father had said during the impromptu Kurosaki Clan history lesson he gave when they had stumbled upon some large, old storage sheds in the Kurosaki Manor. Apparently, the Kurosaki Clan had once been the premier supplier of construction materials and provisions to the _Gotei 13_ and to the Soul Society in general.

"It's dealing with Byakuya and the Kuchiki Clan that'll be a real pain in the ass, but at least we know fate is on our side. Not that there was ever any doubt, but it's reassuring all the same."

"What?" Ichigo stared at his father, bemused.

"I always had an inkling you and Rukia…."Isshin admitted with a grin.

Red spread across Ichigo's cheeks. "N-No, I mean…why…"

"Why is the Kuchiki Clan gonna be a pain to deal with? Didn't you hear Byakuya earlier? He thinks were looking to restore the Kurosaki Clan's status by marrying into the Kuchiki Clan. As if," Isshin said, scoffing at the notion. At Ichigo's continued confused look, Isshin continued, "The Kuchiki Clan is one of the Four Great Noble families of the Soul Society. They're pretty protective of their family name to say the least. They don't do marriages that will blemish their family. Marriages with a fallen clan are considered taboo, so they'll be pretty mad to even consider your proposal for Rukia's hand. Don't tell me you thought just because you had some noble blood in you it'd be easier to deal with them?"

Ichigo stayed quiet.

"I'm afraid it doesn't make it any easier. The only thing that will make the marriage negotiations easier will be for you to restore our clan's status. Remember, Ichigo, it's your responsibility from now on." Isshin placed a hand on his son's left shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "The clan won't give their blessing 'til then," Isshin admitted, looking slightly dejected. "You could always elope if you want though. You have my blessing."

Ichigo flung his father's hand away from his shoulder. "S-Shut up, _Oyaji_. Rukia and I aren't getting married any time soon, so quit talking about marriage. Byakuya would kill me if I tried that," Ichigo added, a moment later.

"I'm sure you could fend him off. You've done it before," Isshin said.

There was a pause.

"You know, your grandfather would have been extremely proud to know you're marrying the sister of the Kuchiki Clan head. I'm just glad I'm getting a grandchild out of this. Masaki would have been glad too. When you were a kid, Masaki and I used to wonder whether a woman other than her would ever be able to capture your heart. You were such a momma's boy. If you kept that up all your life, I was sure you'd never get a girl. Masaki, however, was certain that someone would go along to steal your heart and wanted to cherish you for as long as possible before that happened. And then Masaki died.

"You shut down and kept everyone at bay. I could see that the likelihood of becoming a grandparent was even slimmer than before. But then Rukia-chan showed up. She gave you a purpose and whether you realized it or not, you had made a connection with her. Something you hadn't truly been able to do in a long time. There was hope for grandchildren someday.

"I'm glad to know it will come to pass. Masaki would be so glad to know you truly will be living like she wanted you to. I'm sure she would have been touched that you'd name your child after her."

There was a beat.

"Ichigo, don't let the past hold you back from embracing the future. Don't fear calling Masaki-chan by her name or getting to know her while she's here. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Seize it."

And with that, Isshin turned around and started walking away from Ichigo. The teen stared at his father's back for several moments, before uttering, "D-Did _Kaa-san_ know…?"

Isshin stopped, but did not turn around.

"Are you asking if she knew about who I was?"

"Yes."

"She did. She took it all in stride. She always thought I was bit out there, so she was glad to know there was a reason for it. More importantly, she was relieved to know that her son wasn't suffering from hallucinations at an early age," Isshin confessed. "We never talked to you about your spiritual awareness when you were little because we didn't want to scare you. There was no harm in you seeing _Pluses_, and it was highly unlikely you'd ever come across a _Hollow_."

"So _Kaa-san _wasn't spiritually aware?"

Isshin turned around to face Ichigo.

"Your mother was about as spiritually aware as Yuzu. Spiritually aware or not, Masaki relied on her instincts to save you that day. Every parent has a sixth sense when it comes to their children. It's something you'll experience for yourself someday."

Isshin resumed walking.

Ten minutes later, Isshin and Ichigo stopped in front of the Eleventh Division gate.

"Thanks, _Oyaji_. You didn't have to..."

"It's not a big deal. It was on my way. Just don't let Kenpachi kill you, okay?" Isshin said, clapping Ichigo unexpectedly hard on the back. "My granddaughter will never be born if you do..."

Rubbing his back, Ichigo watched his father continue on.

* * *

With his arms hidden beneath his sleeves and folded across his chest, a solemn faced Hitsugaya Tōshiro walked across the Tenth Division grounds. The crisp night air teased his hair and face with a vestige of cold weather, but he longed to feel the true caress of an icy winter gust. Cold weather had always soothed him whenever he was troubled. With the amount of thoughts circulating his brain, he felt only a massive blizzard could smother them. The idea of being frozen and numb was very appealing, but he could not indulge himself in the fantasy even if he did have the power to actually make it a reality. He was not even sure the feelings and thoughts within him could be frozen. They throbbed and pulsed with a fiery intensity that could very well melt off the ice surrounding his body if he attempted to freeze himself.

Work, his other recourse when bothered, had only helped to fuel his thoughts.

The men he had lost, the physical and emotional wounds Hinamori had suffered, and the_ taichō_ he had lost….all came down to _him. _

It was disturbing and shocking to know that the audacity and cunning of Aizen Sōsuke had stretched for so many years in preparation for the current events, but he was relieved to know the truth at last regarding Kurosaki Isshin_-taichō_.

It was something he had not thought of in years, something he had tried to forget as he took on the role of his former leader…but he had had a difficult time believing Kurosaki-_taichō_ had murdered his clan. Kurosaki-_taichō_ had never behaved in a manner consistent with what he heard nobles were like. He had never expressed ill will towards anyone and he had always treated his subordinates with respect regardless of social status. On the occasions he brought up family, he seemed to believe it was important to maintain family ties….

_A young Tōshiro wearing a __**shihakushō**__ swings __**Hyōrinmaru**__ and a Chinese ice dragon, smaller than usual, flows from the __**katana's**__ tip. The glacial serpentine creature charges across the frozen landscape towards a wall of ice, rendering it into hundreds of shattered ice fragments. The white haired boy lowers his __**Zanpakutō**__ and takes a breath of the cold air as he stares at his handiwork. He releases one hand from gripping __**Hyōrinmaru **__to wipe the frost coating his forehead. _

_His teal gaze lingers for a moment upon the frozen mess, before his free hand rejoins the one wrapped around __**Hyōrinmaru's**__ hilt. His grip shifts as he extends one foot forward while he moves the other back. As he prepares to swing his __**katana**__, a voice behind him says loudly, "What in the world? I thought winter was over…"_

_Lowering his__** katana**__, Tōshiro turns and says, "K-Kurosaki-__**taichō**__," but his voice is lost as the snow amassed behind him crumbles and showers him in white powder. For several moments, the young boy remains immobile but then begins to shake off the icy fluff smothering him._

"_Oh, it's you, Shiro-chan…I could hardly tell you apart from the snow and ice, you blend right in…"Kurosaki Isshin, wearing a sleeveless white __**haori **__over his __**shihakushō**__, appears amidst the icy mist issuing from the small avalanche that had just occurred.__He looks younger with just a goatee._

_Mahogany eyes survey the boy with the slightest twinkle of amusement as he emerges from his icy imprisonment._

_A slight frown appears on Tōshiro's face as he removes snow from his arm and __**Hyōrinmaru**__. "Kurosaki-__**taichō**__, I told you not to call me __**Shiro-chan**__…"_

_The dark haired man continues on, not at all fazed by the boy's request. "What are you doing here, Shiro-chan? Are you bringing winter back so we can have more snowball fights?"_

"_No. I was training, Kurosaki-__**taichō**__."_

"_Training?" Isshin repeats. "What's a matter with you, __**kozō**__, training on a fine day like this? I know you're a prodigy and all, but even prodigies need some R&R. You should be using your time off to do something fun…like hanging out with friends…"_

"_I'd rather train," Tōshiro says stiffly._

"_Hmm…Have you made any friends, Shiro-chan?" Isshin wonders._

_Toshiro doesn't look at him, but instead glances at __**Hyōrinmaru**__. "I didn't come here to make friends. I came to master my power…" _

"_That may be so…but building bonds with those you'll be working with is an important aspect of being a __**Shinigami**__…It is through trust and understanding of those around you that you can be most effective when fighting alongside them…Remember, Tōshiro, you are not alone, you are now part of a big group, a family if you will…If you reach out to those around you, you'll grow stronger in ways you can't even imagine…The desire to protect your comrades can be a very powerful force…" _

_Silence ensues as Toshiro considers the dark haired man's words._

"_C'mon, Shiro-chan, let's go see who we can find to hang out with…"_

"_Hey, Tōshiro, why don't you hang out with that girl with the pigtails? What was her name?" The two males turn around and see a __**Shinigami**__ woman with a curvaceous figure and short blonde hair that barely reaches her shoulders. A pink scarf adorns her neck._

"_Rangiku-san, what are you doing here? Were you eavesdropping?" Mahogany eyes narrow slightly as they stare at the woman._

"_Eh? Not all, __**Taichō**__…I just overheard the last bit…and I want to help. Tōshiro needs to loosen up and have fun. He's__** always**__ training. He has a friend in the Fifth Division…You should go see her, Tōshiro!" Rangiku gave him an enormous encouraging grin. "I'm sure she'd love to see you! You haven't seen her in ages…Remember, she said to visit…"_

"_What? Shiro-chan has a girlfriend in the Fifth Division?" Isshin exclaims, surprised._

_Blushing, Tōshiro snaps, "H-Hinamori's not my girlfriend…She's a childhood friend…We grew up together in Rukongai…"_

"_Is that so? Well, then all the more reason to visit her then and make her your girlfriend…You know they say friends make the best lovers…"_

"_**Taichō**__!" Toshiro growls._

"_I'm kidding…You're still too young for a relationship. Besides, I can't afford my star cadet to get all love struck…If you're this devoted to training, I shudder to think how devoted you'll be to your girlfriend. But seriously, you shouldn't let go of your friendship with this Hinamori girl…You should go see her right now."_

"_She's probably busy…"Tōshiro mutters._

"_You won't know unless you go…"Rangiku points out. _

"_Rangiku-__**san**__ is right," Isshin agrees, giving Tōshiro an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "C'mon, Shiro-chan, I'll go with you! I wanna meet this young lady…"_

"_That isn't necessary, Kurosaki-__**taichō**__…"Toshiro started._

"_Actually, Kurosaki-__**taichō**__, you can't go. I came to inform you Ito-__**fukutaichō **__wanted to go over the budget reports with you. But don't worry, I can accompany Tōshiro!"_

"_What? I thought we went over them already."_

"_Nope…He says you need to do them today. No excuses."_

_Isshin sighs. "Well, Rangiku-__**san**__, I think it's great of you to make such an offer, but have you finished all of your paperwork?"_

"_I've done my fair share."_

"_Translation, no," Tōshiro says._

"_Hey…I got through half of it…more or less…but this assignment is far more important than paperwork. I'm ensuring that you are a well-rounded individual, Tōshiro. It's not good for you to train all the time…You need some fresh air and socialization…"_

"_Hmph. You just want to get out of finishing your work…."_

"_Rangiku-__**san**__ is right. This __**assignment**__ is far more important than paperwork. Alright, Rangiku-__**san**__, you can finish your paperwork later. Make sure, Shiro-chan, socializes…no matter what…" Isshin says, seriously._

"_**Hai, Taichō**__," Rangiku responds seriously. "If Hinamori is busy, then I'll take him to see his grandmother. I'm sure she'd love to see him too."_

"_Grandma?" Isshin echoes. "You have a grandma, Shiro-chan?"_

_Tōshiro nods._

"_When was the last time you visited her?" Isshin asks._

_Tōshiro looks slightly uncomfortable under Isshin's gaze. He rakes his fingers through his white locks as he considers the question. "I guess after I graduated from the Academy…"_

"_And you haven't visited her since then? What's a matter with you?" Isshin demands, shocked._

"_She knows I can't visit often…" Tōshiro says defensively._

"_But you don't even make an effort to do so when you can. What kind of a grandson are you?" _

_Toshiro scowls. "_**Baa-chan**_ understands I have to train…She wants me to do my best…I send her letters about my progress…"_

"_I'm sure she does, but I doubt she'd want you to overwork yourself and never have any kind of fun…I bet she'd rather hear about your progress straight from your lips. Just because you're a __**Shinigam**__i now doesn't mean you have to cut off your ties with your family...unless, of course, that is what__** you**__ want…"_

"_No…I don't want that," Toshiro says quietly._

"_So does that mean you're going to visit your grandmother after you visit Hinamori? Hey, maybe you guys can both visit her."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Atta, boy!" Isshin exclaims, playfully ruffling Tōshiro's hair._

It had been inconceivable to think that Kurosaki-_taichō_ would hurt his own family, even if there had been some kind of fallout among them, but the evidence Central 46 had said it had been so….

"_I'm so tired…"Rangiku says wearily. She is carrying a large bundle in her arms._

"_Quit complaining….It's your own fault. You shouldn't have bought all that junk," Tōshiro remarks. He is walking beside her. Walking behind them is a five man group of __**Shinigami**__. _

"_It's not junk…"Rangiku retorts, insulted. _

"_It's pointless stuff you don't need…of course, it's junk…You shouldn't have bought any of it. You just made us take longer," Tōshiro says, as he stops in front of the Tenth Division gate._

"_Like that even matters. It's not like __**Taichō**__ is going to get mad because of that. We got the mission done, and I even bought him something, so I'm sure he'll be happy."_

"_That's not the point…We were out on a mission, not a shopping trip, you should have done it on your own time."_

"_I think it's better to multitask though… and besides, I think everyone needed a little breather after the mission…" _

_The door rumbles open and they go through it._

"_What we didn't need is you trying to make us carry your stupid junk or hear your complaints. The journey was long enough as it is."_

"_Hey, Tōshiro, how come it's so quiet?" Rangiku suddenly perks up, as cerulean eyes sweep over the surprisingly empty and silent grounds. An eerie aura hangs over the area._

"_Something's happened," Tōshiro says._

_Teal and cerulean eyes meet._

_Behind them, the group of __**Shinigami**__ are muttering, apparently sensing that something is not right. Tōshiro suddenly switches into a brisk walk, pulling ahead of Rangiku. Not to be outdone, Rangiku also begins to power walk. Within minutes they reach the Tenth Division office where a wizened man with gray hair swept into a messy ponytail is staring blankly at the paperwork in front of him. A __**fukutaichō **__armband is tied around his left shoulder. _

"_Ito-__**fukutaichō**__, what's happened?" Toshiro demands at once._

_Tired blue eyes blink as they survey the white haired boy and blonde haired woman before them._

"_Third Seat Matsumoto and Fourth Seat Hitsugaya, you've finally returned…."The man acknowledges, pausing. "I-I'm afraid something dreadful has happened…Kurosaki-__**taichō**__ has been arrested…"_

"_Arrested?" Tōshiro repeats, surprised._

"_What stupid thing did he do while drunk?" Rangiku demands, annoyed._

"_If only it were a drunken misdemeanor…" The old man says wistfully. "It's much more serious than that. He's been arrested by Central 46, he's been accused of murder…"_

"_Murder?" Tōshiro says disbelievingly._

"_Yes, he's been accused of poisoning his niece—"_

"_W-What? Kurosaki-__**taichō**__ would never do such a thing…You're kidding, right? Wait a minute, did Kurosaki-__**taichō**__ rope you into doing this terrible prank…" Rangiku says, narrowing her eyes. "He must have ordered everyone to stay in their quarters…"_

"_Matsumoto-__**san**__, I wish it were a prank on his orders, but it's not—Here," He grabs a paper from the desk and hands it to her._

_Cerulean eyes widen with disbelief. "I-It can't be..true…It just can't…"_

_Toshiro snatches the paper from her fingers and skims over it. "Kurosaki-__**taichō**__ would never do this…It has to be some kind of mistake…"_

"_Central 46 has found him guilty…There is __**no**__ mistake….The decision is final. He's been given a sentence. He'll be transferred to his cell in his assigned prison tomorrow."_

"_Tomorrow?" Tōshiro and Rangiku exclaim, simultaneously._

"_**Hai**__…"_

The day after Kurosaki-_taichō_ was supposed to be incarcerated he was proclaimed dead by Central 46. Apparently, he had made a bid for an escape during the transfer and was killed during the ensuing scuffle with the guards. It had been surreal to think Kurosaki-**taichō** had met such a demise. Nothing pertaining to his arrest made sense. How could he have taken his own division members in a bid to displace the blame on another culprit if it had been merely a case of poisoning? There was no way Kurosaki-_taichō_ would have killed innocent Rukongai citizens either. Although he tried questioning the officers that Kurosaki-_taichō_ had taken with him in his scouting mission, they didn't really say much. He figured they ordered not to talk about the incident.

A few days afterwards, the _sōtaichō _summoned him.

"_Fourth Seat Hitsugaya Tōshiro of the Tenth Division," Yamamoto intones when the white haired boy enters his office._

"_Hai,__** Sōtaichō**__," Tōshiro says, inclining his head respectfully._

"_It is my understanding from the former Tenth Division __**taichō **__Kurosaki Isshin that you have achieved __**Bankai**__? Is this true?"_

_Tōshiro stares at him and says, "__**Hai**__."_

"_Very well. You are to undergo the __**Taishu **__in a week's time."_

"_M-Me? But what about Ito-__**fukutaichō**__…"_

"_He does not qualify. He does not have a __**Bankai**__…"_

"_B-But—"_

"_Kurosaki Isshin always spoke highly of you. Your progress after joining the __**Gotei 13**__ has been nothing but remarkable…You have achieved what only a select few have achieved in decades in record time…There is no doubt you are a viable candidate for the captaincy of the Tenth Division. You should have no qualms about taking the exam._

"_I understand the Tenth Division is undergoing a difficult time at the moment with the loss of their __**taichō**__, which is precisely the reason you should come forward and take ahold of your division's leadership…I'm certain Kurosaki Isshin would have wanted this. Whatever his personal affairs might have been, Kurosaki Isshin as a __**taichō **__of the __**Gotei 13**__ had always acted in his division's best interests…"_

He took the _sōtaichō'_s words to heart and tried not to think about his_ taichō's_ fall, but instead put his focus on restoring the damaged spirit of the Tenth Division. He passed his captaincy exam, becoming the youngest _taichō_ in the history of the Soul Society. Ito-_fukutaichō _agreed only to stay on a year as his _fukutaichō_. He did it out of the desire to help the Tenth Division transition to a semblance of normalcy, but he actually wanted to retire. Losing a _taichō_ for the second time seemed to have been the catalyst for the decision though he cited it was time for new blood to take over.

For nearly two decades, he and Matsumoto had led the Tenth Division, none the wiser that Kurosaki-_taichō_ was actually _alive_, living among humans….This was truly the silver lining from all that he had learned regarding the truth…Aizen had not managed to kill Kurosaki-_taichō_ or keep him imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit. It was a massive comfort to know this though it did little to assuage the anger he felt towards the man.

It was bizarre to think he and Matsumoto had been inside Kurosaki Isshin's home, merely a few walls separating them…He had sensed three humans in the Kurosaki home, one that clearly had _reiryoku_, one that barely had some, and another that had nothing….Kurosaki-_taichō _must have been the one not radiating anything…He would have recognized his presence if he had been….

When he had first met Kurosaki Ichigo after Aizen's departure, in the back of his mind, he had felt something that called out to his senses, that there was something familiar about the teenager's presence, but he had pushed such thoughts out of his mind. He had reasoned it was merely the surname that was affecting his senses, bringing back old memories….He knew Kurosaki Ichigo could potentially be related to a human incarnation of Kurosaki Isshin, but that it was such a remote possibility….What were the odds that Kurosaki Isshin would be reborn with the same last name as he had in the afterlife? They were exceedingly small. It was ridiculous, and thus had not given the matter further thought.

Now he realized it explained why Kurosaki Ichigo was endowed with such remarkable strength and power. He truly was Kurosaki Isshin's son. He wondered if Kurosaki Ichigo was even aware of his father's history. The boy seemed rather clueless about affairs pertaining to the Soul Society. His instinct was that he had no idea of his _Shinigami _lineage. He had resorted to taking Kuchiki Rukia's powers after all. He supposed somehow that must have trigged his own natural powers to emerge, but still, he found it strange how Kurosaki Isshin had yet to say anything to him, even with the development of his son's powers.

Deeply immersed in his thoughts, Toshiro failed to notice the figure in front of him.

"Ah, Shiro-chan!" cried out a familiar girlish voice.

Tōshiro blinked. "_Gomen_. Hinamori, what are you doing here?"

He realized she was standing next to the steps leading to his quarters. He was surprised he had made it here.

The dark haired girl looked at him, cinnamon eyes shimmering with uneasiness, dark circles prominent underneath them. "Oh, it's you, Hitsugaya-kun! I tried looking for you at your office, but you weren't there."

"Is something the matter?"

"I-it's just I hate this, Hitsugaya-kun…Not knowing if _Baa-chan_ is alright…"

Understanding shone on Tōshiro's face. "I don't like it either, but she'll be alright…"

"You don't know that. She's old and frail…She's more likely to catch it…"

"We've been through this, Hinamori, the virus won't harm her. She hardly has _reiryoku_."

Tōshiro considered this a huge blessing. Even if she came into contact with the virus, it would not deteriorate her body at a rapid rate since she had an infinitesimal amount of _reiryoku_.

"Kurotsuchi has found a cure, so it won't be long before the all the sick get cured."

"I know. I received the message. B-But the _Hollows _are still a problem," Momo pointed out, still looking agitated.

"From the reports I've seen, the attacks are still not as heavy in the districts outside the Seireitei. Besides, they wouldn't go for someone like her."

"Yes, they would. They're monsters. They don't care who they kill, Shiro-chan."

Toshiro stared at Momo's anxious face, knowing it was the truth. The reports he had read indicated that among the dead, whether intentionally killed or by accident, people without_ reiryoku_ were included. Even though it would not directly aid Aizen's plans to power up the _Hōgyoku_, it would undoubtedly disrupt the balance even more. The abysmal truth was that it was impossible to protect everyone even without the threat of the virus.

He truly hated that he could not ensure the safety of his grandmother being inside the Seireitei, but he could not allow the idea that she was hurt cloud his judgment. He could not allow it to affect Hinamori either. They had a duty they had to be prepared to uphold.

"The attacks are still not as bad in the districts outside the Seireitei," Toshiro repeated firmly. "She doesn't live close to many people, so it's not likely that_ Hollows _will show up around there."

"That's true, but, Shiro-chan, I just wish we knew for certain she was okay. I'd feel a lot better if—"

"Don't do anything stupid, Hinamori," He warned her, giving her a stern look.

Momo frowned at his words.

"I know you want to go to her, so do I, but we can't. If we did that we'd not only be putting ourselves at risk, but the Seireitei and the Soul Society as a whole. The _Gotei 13_ can't afford to lose ranked officers."

Momo stared at him for several moments, before admitting, "I know, but I'm still worried about her. If anything happens to her—"

"Hinamori, don't think such thoughts. Remember, _Baa-chan_, always said to never assume the worst. Let's go inside, Hinamori," Tōshiro said, brushing past her and climbing up the steps, "You look like you're gonna drop any second. Haven't you rested? I told you to look after yourself."

"I have, but it's been hard to actually get rest with everything that's been happening."

"You need to try harder then. You need your sleep," Tōshiro said, as he opened the door to his quarters. "Let your subordinates help you. Don't try and handle everything on your own."

"I know, but I have to be there for the Fifth Division. Don't you see, Hitsugaya-kun, it's all Aizen-_taichō_—I mean Aizen's fault— that this is happening. Everyone is devastated by the news that he is the one responsible. I failed to be there for my division when I-I…fell ill….It was my duty to be there just like Kira-_kun_and Hisagi-_san_ did for their divisions. If I had done that, the morale probably wouldn't be as bad as it is now…I'm just doing all I can to keep the division together when everything is falling apart."

"A month absent doesn't make a difference, Hinamori," Tōshiro said. "A betrayal like that doesn't heal overnight, especially with what's he's doing…Overexerting yourself won't improve your division's morale, so watch yourself, Hinamori. Remember, it's not just the Fifth Division that has been betrayed." Toshiro tightened his grip around the door as he said this.

"Okay, Hitsugaya-kun."

They left their _waraj_i beside the door and went inside.

"Just sit down and rest, I'll make some tea," Toshiro said, nodding towards the dark green couch seated at the center of the room, which he slept in whenever he was too tired to actually reach his bed. The blanket he had used last night lay rumpled at the corner of the sofa. A low table was across from it.

"But," Momo protested.

"Sit," he repeated, leading her towards the couch and plopping her there. He draped the blanket over her quickly, before leaving her side and disappearing into a hallway.

Ten minutes later, Tōshiro placed a tray with a tea pot and two saucers and cups onto the low table.

"Hina—" He started, then halted, as he noticed her lying across the couch, eyelids closed, and _Tobiume _propped next to the couch. The corner of his lips quirked up into a grin. Noticing that the blanket needed to be distributed more evenly over her body, he released the tray and went to her side, but just as he was reaching over, cinnamon eyes appeared.

"_Gomen…"_

"I'm not asleep, I was resting my eyes," Momo informed him.

"Is that so? Why didn't you say something when I tried calling you?"

"I was going to, but I wanted to enjoy the smell of the tea first."

"That's such a poor excuse, Hinamori. "

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth."

"Whatever, Hinamori. You always were a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying."

Tōshiro grabbed the tea pot, poured some tea into a cup, and handed it with a saucer to Momo. He poured himself a cup and settled himself on the floor beside _Tobiume_, which Momo had shifted sideways to allow him more space. They sipped their tea quietly, enjoying the warm liquid and the quiet atmosphere. A sharp knock startled them a few moments later.

"Who is it?" Tōshiro demanded, lowering his cup.

There was a beat, before he received another knock in response.

"I said who is it?" Tōshiro asked in a louder voice.

Another knock sounded.

"Just answer it, Hitsugaya-kun," Momo advised.

"Matsumoto better not be drunk," Tōshiro muttered.

"Rangiku-_san_ wouldn't get drunk during a time like this. She's not that irresponsible."

He placed his cup on the table, then stood up and padded towards the door. He opened it and gazed disbelievingly at the sight of a tall _shihakush_ō clad man with dark, spiky hair and thin facial hair. A ragged white _haori_ fastened by a silver shoulder guard— the ornament he knew was reflective of his noble status that he preferred to take off when relaxed—hung from his left shoulder.

It took several moments for words to escape Tōshiro's dry throat.

"Kurosaki-_taichō_?"

"_Taichō?_" Isshin repeated. "I believe the title belongs to you now, Shiro-chan. Nowadays, I'm nothing but a doctor in my own small, private clinic. Looks, like, you did a better job than I did in my first two decades as _taichō_," Isshin said, making a point to gaze around the surrounding area, before returning his gaze to him. "You're still as short as ever though."

Isshin lowered his hand over Tōshiro's white spikes, ruffling them.

"That's not true, I grew," Tōshiro snapped, batting Isshin away when movement finally returned to his limbs.

"Your hair doesn't count, Shiro-chan."

"I grew taller in height," Tōshiro assured him through gritted teeth.

"If you say so," Isshin said, eyeing him doubtfully, "but I have a memory like an elephant and—"

"Hitsugaya-kun, is everything alright?"

Teal eyes glanced inside the room to find Momo now standing between the table and the couch.

"That voice…Is that who I think it is?"

Tōshiro returned his gaze to his former _taichō._

"Don't tell me I was interrupting something…Man, that's twice in one night…Sorry, I don't know what kind of luck I'm having tonight, but—Hey, I know! Why don't you and Momo-chan go on a double date with Ichigo and Rukia-chan! I'd be hitting two birds with one stone."

"W-What?" Tōshiro said.

"Well, I interrupted them earlier and I was planning to make up for it, but now I need to make up for interrupting you and Momo-chan, so that's why you guys should go on a double date. It'd be a lot of easier to take care of."

A flush crept up the white haired boy's neck.

"H-Hinamori and I aren't…"

"You're not?" Isshin said, disappointed.

"Hitsugaya-kun, _arigatō_ for the tea, but I'd better leave," Momo said, appearing behind Tōshiro.

He turned around, allowing Momo a glimpse at who was at the doorway.

Cinnamon eyes widened.

"I-It c-can't be….K-Kurosaki-_taichō _is dead….You're not him…" She said, blinking her eyes as though to clear her vision.

"Actually, Hinamori, it is him," Tōshiro said. "He never died…"

"What are you talking about, Hitsugaya-kun? He did die. Central 46 said so. This can't be him….T-This has to be some kind of illusion…You can't believe anything he says, Hitsugaya-kun. Move away from him." Her hand went to _Tobiume's_ hilt.

Tōshiro glanced at her surprised.

"Whoa, hold on there, Momo-chan. I'm the real deal. I'm supposed to be dead, but I was fortunate enough to be spared that fate."

"Then why would Central 46 say you're dead? Where you have been all this time?"

"Well, there's quite a story behind my so called _death_, but I've been In the World of the Living ever since then," Isshin replied.

"Really? What kind of story?" Momo wondered, her eyes narrowed, her hand still on her_ Zanpakutō_ hilt. "I can't imagine why the Central 46 would say you died only to spare you. That doesn't make any sense. You murdered your clan….and you tried to avoid going to prison…"

"Hinamori, he didn't murder his clan, Aizen did!" Tōshiro said, unable to contain himself.

"W-What?" Momo said, confused.

"They didn't die because of poisoning; they died due to a lethal virus. It's what the official records held by the Central 46 say. I saw them when Ukitake told me about the virus."

"A-A virus?" Momo repeated.

"Yes, the one he's using now to kill anyone with _reiryoku_. He's been planning for this a long time, Hinamori."

Momo looked disconcerted, as she attempted to process the information. "B-But how can that be…why was Kurosaki-_taichō_ blamed?"

"He was framed," replied a new voice.

Isshin glanced at the steps where Rangiku now stood.

"Isn't that right, Kurosaki- _taichō_?"

"That's right, but, Rangiku-_san_, there's no need for a title, I'm no longer your_ taichō_. "

Cerulean eyes swept over him. "I couldn't believe it when Hitsugaya-_taichō _told me, but it's true, you really are alive…"

"I am, and you are still as ravishing as always," Isshin said, smiling. "The long hair really suits you."

"It does?" Rangiku murmured, running her fingers through her golden tresses.

"B-But how are you still alive?" Momo wondered.

"I think that's a tale best told inside," Isshin said.

"C'mon, Momo," Tōshiro said, putting a hand on her shoulder and directing her towards the couch.

"Kurosaki-_taichō_," he said, glancing towards the doorway.

"I told you not call me _taichō_," Isshin said, waving a finger at him in faux admonishment.

"I mean…Kurosaki-_san_," he amended.

Isshin gestured for Rangiku to come, before entering himself and shutting the door.

* * *

Leaves crunched and crumbled beneath the soles of hurried _waraji_. The sound resonated across the empty hall like the angry snaps and hisses of a burning fire. Shadows swirled and whirled in tandem with the increasing tempo of the crackling. The noise ceased for a moment as a _shōji _door was slid open.

"_Tou-san?" _Masaki called out urgently, a note of confusion evident in her voice.

Bewildered amethyst eyes stared at the oak desk splintered in half at the center of the essentially lightless room. A dark, heavy tapestry covered the desk. A ray of moonlight from the broken ceiling above revealed upon it a crescent moon outlined in gold with a dainty star positioned at its bottom curve, from which sprouted magnificent reeds that followed the curves of the half-moon. Papers lay scattered over the desk and floor along with hundreds of dark, crumpled leaves. The bookshelves behind the desk were sprawled on their side, books ripped and smashed.

"What happened? Why is the house like this? Where are you, _Otou-san?" _She called out again, stepping into the room. The leaves hissed like snarling snakes.

As she neared the desk, the tip of her right foot caused some parchment to flutter and the crystalline echo of broken glass resounded around the room. She held out the palm of her right hand and a small cloud of flames blossomed there. She leaned forward, moved the parchment aside, and carefully reached for a broken picture frame.

Her eyes widened as she noticed the jagged fissure of the broken glass cutting across the photograph of familiar faces. Red light shone on the image of an older looking Ichigo with spiky orange hair formally dressed in a royal blue _kimono_ with two Kurosaki _kamon_ embroidered on either side of his neckline, his lips upturned in a genuine smile, his left arm wrapped around a smiling, pink lipped Rukia, dressed in a matching _tomesode kimono _with light blue accents. Her_ kimono_ had two Kurosaki_ kamon_. Her raven hair was swept away from her face except for a single strand that fell in between alluring violet eyes. Her left hand clutched the shoulder of a young Masaki wearing a blue and fuchsia _kimono_ adorned with white crescent moons. Her orange locks were pulled into pigtails by ribbons that matched her _kimono_. A wide smile illuminated her face. Her hands were outstretched before her, cradling a baby rabbit close to her front.

Amethyst eyes lingered over the picture, softening for a moment.

"_Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_…." She murmured. "Where are you guys?"

She glanced at the damaged desk for a second, then returned her gaze to the picture. The image of her younger self began to flicker, fading in and out of transparency, making her seem like a disappearing ghost. Her parents began to shimmer and flicker as well.

Masaki blinked. "What the…"

The figures in the photograph suddenly became still and opaque. Dark ink seemed to be spilling from within them, blurring and hiding their features until only black impressions were visible, making it seem as though smudges of oil had been haphazardly smeared onto the photograph to blur the subjects of the photograph. Masaki stared at it in disbelief.

"You have achieved what you wanted," spoke a voice cold as ice. "Congratulations."

Startled, Masaki dropped the frame and the flame in her hand blew out. Glass crinkled and crackled.

Masaki whirled around, looking stunned. "_Oji-sama_!"

Standing at the doorway was Byakuya clad in a charcoal grey _kimono_ with a black _haori_ with the Kuchiki _kamon_ emblazoned on either side of his neckline. His sleek black hair, free from his _kenseikan_, fell around his shoulders, a lone ebony strand rested over his nose. Slate grey eyes glinted like hard, piercing granite.

"_O-Oji-sama_, what are you talking about? What happened here? Where are _Tou-san_ and _Kaa-san_?"

Slate eyes narrowed. "Don't feign innocence. I'm perfectly aware well of what you've done, _Masaki._" His voice dripped with disdain upon pronouncing her name.

"What I've done?" Masaki repeated, bemused. "What are you talking about, _Oji-sama_?"

"Spare me the theatrics. I will not fall for them. And do not refer to me as _Oji-sama_, you are_ nothing_ to me."

Masaki flinched, as though the bitter and taciturn words had physically struck her. Several moments passed, before she spoke.

"W-Why?" She demanded softly, her voice slowly rising as she continued, "Why are you acting like this? Haven't you heard the _good news_?" There was a sarcastic edge to her voice. "Guess, _Tou-san_, didn't get a chance to tell you…Like _that_ even matters, not when he and _Kaa-san_ are missing…"

"_You're_ the one who severed our connection…There is no need for you to act concerned or to keep referring to the people you once called parents in a familiar way…"Byakuya said, matter of fact.

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Masaki asked, perplexed. "I've never done such a thing…"

"It's no use pretending you haven't done anything. This manor reflects what you've done," Byakuya said, staring at the disarrayed state of the room. His eyes fell upon the dark leaves scattered over the room. "Your name does not suit you at all, _Masaki. _You are nothing but an ungrateful sapling that has uprooted the tree that gave it life."

"B-But _I_ didn't do this…"Masaki insisted. "I'd never—"

"Pleading innocence will get you nowhere. Everyone knows what you've done. It is time that you face judgment," Byakuya said.

The air suddenly pulsed ominously as Byakuya extended his right hand in front of him. The leaves in front of him fluttered away as a bright pink light appeared before his hand and a sword materialized within its midst.

Masaki stared at the glowing _katana_, unable to believe her eyes.

Byakuya's eyes fell close as he said, "Scatter_, Senbonzakura_."

_Sakura_ shaped blades burst forth, shredding and ripping the crumpled leaves on the floor, and shrouding the room in a cloud of pink and black as they rushed towards Masaki.

Snapping out of her shock, Masaki reached towards her waist and grasped…thin air. Amethyst eyes widened with the realization that her _Zanpakutō_ was missing from its sheath. The miniature blades swarmed over her, surrounding her. Wood snapped and splintered. Paper hissed. The wall came down with a deafening crash as the razor sharp petals cut their way through.

"Tell me, have you forsaken your _Zanpakutō_ as well?" Byakuya asked, grey eyes moving from the devastation ahead of him to Masaki, who had appeared a little off to the side of it, closer to the far standing wall on the east side of the room.

Masaki said nothing, merely narrowed her eyes slightly. Streaks of crimson lined her hands. Slits were visible in the front and back of her _hakama_ legs.

"I'm unsurprised that you'd sever even_ that_ connection after what you've done. You've lost not only your family pride but your _Shinigami_ pride as well. Disgraceful. Do not expect me to go easy on you," Byakuya said, shifting his blade as he stepped forward.

"Wait, _Oji-sama_!" Masaki said, sticking out her right hand. Blood dribbled down her palm. "There's no need for us to fight…I-I'll turn myself in…This is all a misunderstanding. I'd _never_ hurt my family...or turn on them…"

Slate eyes remained cold and unmoving, but a scoff like sound issued from Byakuya's lips. "Did you really think I'd fall for that? Your actions have clearly shown you do not care who you hurt. Turning yourself will only mean someone else will have the honor of killing you," Byakuya informed her. "I'd rather have the honor myself."

"Scatter, _Senbonzakura_," Byakuya said, releasing his sword once more.

Masaki leaped out of the way of the incoming attack. The petals abruptly swerved, following her. Masaki darted and danced around them, swiftly maneuvering herself through the broken wall and out into the open. She hardly had time to even breathe a hint of fresh air when _Senbonzakura's _blossoms rushed her from two sides, threatening to ensnare her within their deadly grasp.

She quickly stuck out her right hand and shouted, "_Hadō 58: Tenran_!"

A whirlwind erupted from her palm. It howled and roared as it parted the_ sakura_ hued wall and captured the loosened blades within its swirling currents and flung them forward. A loud boom reverberated throughout the area as the tornado slammed into the wrecked room.

Masaki leapt back several paces, amethyst eyes fixed upon the ruined house.

Loosened tiles quivered and rattled, tumbling below, their soft thuds lost amidst the clamorous arrival of _Senbonzakura_ as it pierced through the roof. A surge of pink illuminated the night sky, looking like a vibrant firework, but within seconds the seemingly harmless and beautiful column of light moved fluidly with sinister intent towards the orange haired young woman.

"_Hadō 58: Tenran_," Masaki shouted again, not giving the harmful blossoms a chance to reach her.

New swarms of Senbonzakura's attack appeared even as the whirlwind diverted the first threat. Masaki eyes flickered from one _sakura_ streak to the next, noticing from the corner of her eye, she was being attacked from all sides. A grim look settled in her eyes as she raised her right palm once more and brought her left hand to cradle her wrist, as she placed her foot forward in an effort to brace herself for what was to come. Orange hair fluttered wildly as yet another tornado erupted from Masaki's hand.

Brows drawn in concentration, Masaki directed the raging wind from one streak to the next, disrupting the petals. After dismantling nearly a third of her intended attackers, her right hand began to tremble and the powerful wind surging from it began to waver. Masaki steadied it with her left hand, brows and lips tightening as she continued guiding the tornado as best she could.

The swirling gust continued to falter in intensity as she turned, preparing to turn away the sharp blossoms behind her. Her eyes closed for a moment as she furrowed her brows even further, the air leaving her palm steadying and maintaining its strength.

After driving away the last streak of petals, she lowered her arms, taking a breath.

"A valiant effort, but you won't be able to defeat me like that," Byakuya said, appearing across from her in front of a water fountain.

"I know," Masaki acknowledged, her gaze solemn.

They eyed each other a few seconds longer before Masaki gracefully lowered herself to the ground and pressed her palms onto the grass and said, "_Bakudō 21: Sekienton_."

Red smoke billowed, immersing the area in a scarlet haze.

Slate grey eyes narrowed as they scanned the area. "I see you are resorting to something more familiar. It's a pity you discarded your _Zanpakutō_. Hiding will only prolong your life several moments longer."

As Byakuya walked through the smoke, he saw a glowing red light in the distance.

"_Hadō 31: Shakkahō_."

Red _reiryoku_ glittered and pulsed as it flew through the scarlet exhaust.

"_Hadō 33: Sōkatsui_," Byakuya said, releasing a large amount of blue _reiryoku_ from the palm of his hand.

"_Bakudō 4: Hainawa_." Masaki's voice sounded before the red and blue _reiryoku_ crashed and exploded and released their own vapor.

A yellow rope latched itself onto Byakuya's sword and hand, binding them together. Slate eyes eyed his condition with their usual indifference.

Before, he could move, however, Masaki's voice could be heard, "_Bakudō 63: Sajō Sabaku_."

Thick yellow chains wound themselves over Byakuya's chest and arms, tightly binding him. Masaki appeared across from Byakuya, the lingering mist partially veiling her.

"It was clever of you to attempt to seal _Senbonzakura_," Byakuya allowed, his gaze flickering to the arm holding his sword, which hung limp at his side, a yellow rope wrapped around both the hand and sword, "but it is insufficient. I can still release it—

"—_Bakudō_—"

"— Scatter—"

"—Nine—"

"—_Sen_—"

"—_Geki_—"

As Masaki completed the spell, Byakuya's mouth halted, the words dying at his throat as his entire body became enveloped in a red light and his sword ceased glowing.

"I'm well aware I couldn't truly seal it, but at least, it bought me the time to restrain you. With or without my _Zanpakutō_, I have no interest in fighting you…I just want to find _Tou-san_ and _Kaa-san …_and everyone else. I don't understand why _you _or the _Gotei 13_ would think_ I'd _do this… but I didn't….

"Whatever evidence has been brought against me is false…You can't possibly believe it, _Oji-sama_…I'd never _deliberately_ hurt my own family…and _you_ know it…" Amethyst eyes locked onto frozen slate ones. Masaki stared at him for a long moment before continuing, "I'm going to find _Kaa-san_…and see if she's alright….I'm going to find the real culprit…"

She fell silent for a moment. "I won't be back until then…Tell, _Taichō_ that, if you can…."

Her gaze lingered several seconds on him, before she began to turn.

"S-S-ca-"Byakuya began, his jaw muscles and lips straining with every syllable, as they fought the enchantment, "tt-er, _S-Sen-bon-za-ku-ra_…."

The blade nestled against the bright ropes disappeared, and in its place pink blossoms appeared. They immediately ruptured the rope encircling the hilt and Byakuya's hand, and swarmed over the larger chains encircling Byakuya and without preamble began to shred them as well.

"H-How …c-can you say that?" Byakuya demanded, even as _Senbonzakura_ worked to free him, his voice growing stronger and less strained with each word. "_You're _the reason Rukia is…_gone_…" Slate eyes glared at her, with a flash of steely anger and pain. "There is _no_ doubt…"

"Me?" Masaki repeated, gazing at him uncomprehendingly.

"I don't understand why you hesitated in killing me," Byakuya continued, ignoring her,"but it is your downfall."

As the last of his bindings gave way, _Senbonzakura_ left his master's side, fast as lightning toward Masaki, blowing away the remnants of red mist that hung in the air. Masaki dodged at the last second, appearing several feet away. The surface of her _fukutaichō_ badge was scarred. The _sakura_ blossoms surged at once to her new location, diverting into several streaks to ensure her capture.

"_Hadō 54: Haien_," Masaki shouted, releasing purple _reiryoku_ shaped like an oblong. Upon making contact with the _sakura _blades, brilliant flames appeared, engulfing them within their sweltering blaze.

"_Hadō 4 Byakurai_, "Byakuya said, behind her, releasing blue lightning from his finger.

Masaki used_ shunpo_ to evade the various lightning flashes directed at her. Grass and dirt flew as it was struck by the bolts.

"_Hadō 33: Sōkatsui_," Masaki said, directing her attack at Byakuya, who swiftly dodged it and disappeared.

Masaki scanned the area for him, when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a flash of silver. She reeled her head back, her bangs fluttering, as she watched Senbonzakura whistle through the air, a mere centimeter away from her nose. She straightened as soon as the blade cleared the area and vanished, putting distance between Byakuya and her.

The distance, however, was reduced almost instantly as Byakuya appeared in front of her, swinging his sword at a forty five degree angle.

Blood flew.

Amethyst eyes dilated.

A gasp escaped parted lips.

Masaki staggered backwards, clutching her blood drenched chest. Byakuya merely regarded her with a perfectly stoic expression. Several seconds later, his eyebrows contracted in obvious disapproval when the injured Masaki before him began to fade, leaving nothing behind.

Without warning, slender fingers zoomed past his face and a blood spattered palm obscured his vision. The fingers gripped the side of his face, pressing against his raven locks. He tried to pull away, but a forearm swooped below his neck, holding him in place. Masaki's cool voice filled her ears, as she whispered an incantation. The orange haired young woman was partially clinging to him as she stood in midair behind him in an effort to reach him.

Byakuya stiffened as his pupils began to dilate and lose their focus. His eyelids fluttered as they struggled to remain open as his pupils contracted and shrunk several times. As he fought to keep his eyes open, he slowly moved his right wrist behind his back and angled his index finger at Masaki's abdomen.

"_Hadō 1: Shō_," Byakuya murmured.

Masaki loosened her hold on Byakuya as she tottered backwards and fell to the ground below, looking stunned and gasping for air.

Byakuya shook his head, blinking rapidly to clear away the effects of the spell Masaki tried to put on him. As soon as he was able, Byakuya turned, reached down and grabbed Masaki's left arm, and hauled her to her feet.

"_Inemuri_?" He asked, in a snide, disbelieving tone, as he peered down at Masaki. "What is a matter? Have you had enough shedding blood?"

Masaki knitted her eyebrows, but remained silent.

"Or is it simply that you can't stand doing it yourself and would rather resort to other means like you did with…the ones you called_ parents_? You have no courage, no honor, no pride…no heart….You truly are not their flesh and blood...You have only masqueraded as such…."

Masaki opened her mouth to speak, but instead only inhaled sharply. Widened violet irises slowly lowered from Byakuya to her chest, where a sword protruded, crimson soaking her front rapidly.

Byakuya released her hand and she stumbled, as he pulled out his sword.

"_Oji-sama…"_ She gasped, as she fell.

Amethyst eyes flew open.

Darkness greeted them.

Masaki blinked several moments, breathing shallowly, as she fumbled with the blanket covering her, before her hands swept over her chest, feeling nothing but the soft cotton material of her _yukata_ and the outline of something long and narrow with a rectangular bottom and a rather angular top. When her hands reached her neck, she felt a thin chain. She pulled it out and stared at the butterfly topped ornament dangling from the end.

As she stared at it, the sound of someone moving could be heard. Masaki shifted her head to the right and found herself staring at a sleeping Rukia.

"_Kaa-san_," Masaki breathed, relieved.

As her gaze shifted from Rukia to the necklace she was holding, she murmured, "No, not _Kaa-san_…Kuchiki-_san_…"

She returned the necklace to underneath her robes and stared at the ceiling for several moments, looking somber and pensive. She sighed, closing her eyes. Upon reopening them, she turned to the left side of her_ futon_.

She stared at her neatly folded_ shihakushō_ upon which rested a badge with the Seventh Division insignia, a_ Zanpakutō_ encased in a white sheath, and a white crescent moon hair pin.

Disappointment, concern, and longing glittered in Masaki's eyes.

It was nearly two minutes later, when very quietly she slipped out of her _futon_ and reached for her _Zanpakutō_ and her belongings.

* * *

**Quick Glossary**

**Hai-**Yes

**Imouto**-younger sister

**Honke**- main Japanese family. Family branches are the_ bunke_.

**Muko-iri-** Practice where groom marries into bride's family

**Yome-iri-** Practice where bride marries into groom's family

**Chokkei- **family members related to the main family line that could potentially be successors

**Reiryoku**- spirit energy or power

**Ojou-san**- daughter; young lady when used to address strangers

**Bokei- **relatives outside the main line; includes servants as well

**Mon/Kamon-** crest/family crest. There are 1,3, and 5 _kamon_ type kimonos. The more_ kamon,_ the more formal it is.

**Ikebana- **art of flower arrangement

**Kaa-san-** mom

**Tou-san-**dad

**Oyaji-** informal way of saying dad; old man

**Baa-chan**-grandma

**Arigatō-** thank you

**waraji**- straw sandals

**haori**- coat

**Tomesode- **short sleeved formal kimono worn by married women. Pattern is below_ obi_ (belt).

**Oji-sama- **uncle (not to be confused with ojii which means grandfather)

**Onii-san**- older brother

**katana-**sword

**Masaki**- (雅樹)_Elegant Tree_

**Shihakushō-**_ Shinigami _uniform

**Hakama**- pants

**Yukata-** cotton kimono used for casual wear, sleeping, or bathing.

**Techniques Used:**

_**Hadō 58: Tenran ( **__Orchid Sky)- _Generates a tornado.

_**Bakudō 21: Sekienton **__(Red Smoke Escape)-_Spell generates red smoke.

_**Hadō 31: Shakkahō- **__(Red Fire Canon)- _red flames produced by the caster

_**Hadō 33: Sōkatsui **__(Blue fire, crash down)- _blue flames

_**Bakudō 4: Hainawa **__(Crawling Rope)_- Spell produces a yellow energy rope for binding.

_**Bakudō 63: Sajō Sabaku (**__Locking Bondage Stripes_)-Physical force is not enough to break the energy ropes cast by this _Kidō_.

_**Bakudō 9: Geki **__(Strike)- _Paralyzes the victim.

_**Hadō 54: Haien **__(Abolish flames) _–a flame attack than can destroy the existence of its target.

_**Hadō 4 Byakurai **__(Pale Lightning)- _generates lightning

_**Hadō 1: Shō **__(Thrust)_- generates a small force that moves the victim away from the caster

_**Inemuri **__(__Forced Slumber_)- Knocks out the victim. Used by Yamamoto to knock out Hinamori when she talked to Hitsugaya. He didn't use a spell, but I mentioned Masaki used an incantation because A) She's not proficient in this _Kidō_ and B) She wanted to ensure the full strength of the spell.

**AN: **Dreams as you very well know often mix reality and fiction in an odd way. I did take some creative liberty with the way Byakuya called forth his sword, but as far as what is 'real' and 'fictional' in this dream that is something you guys will come to learn in future chapters. This applies to the first dream as well.

You guys can view the Kurosaki Clan emblem on my dA page. Iris Irine has done some her own rendition of Masaki. Please check that out as well. The links are on my profile.

I've been considering changing my OC design, because no one seems inclined to imitate the official design. Just kidding. Since I posted my first image, I've been striving to work on improving my character's bangs and I have improved them, though I still need loads of more practice. I was hoping to learn from Laikkuseia (did anyone read her manga?), who is adhering to the official design for her artwork, but I've recently sketched some potential changes to her bangs. Please check these possible changes in my dA page. Let me know what you think in your review if you can. I know most don't have a dA account.

**Guest: **Thank you reading my AN and reviewing. The example you gave perfectly illustrates the importance of Rukia's relationship with Ichigo. I find it annoying that Kubo subtly tries to force upon supposed friendship development between Ichigo and the humans, but the fact of the matter is he didn't develop their friendship throughout the series, so there's no point in doing it now.

**Manga Rant (Mild spoilers, don't read if not up to date with manga):**

I have enjoyed the latest chapters because they are reflective of the good ol' Bleach. This and the Unohana/Kenpachi fight are the only things I have found enjoyable in this final arc so far. It also made me feel disappointed, I didn't update sooner lol. It was just weird to see canon reflect what I had planned for this chapter, albeit in a very different way. I'm happy to see I more or less got the measure of Isshin as a captain. I didn't expect Kubo to put Aizen in Isshin's backstory. At this point in time, I was expecting something different. I'm just glad he was the Tenth Division captain as I had suspected and hoped (Kubo has put evidence for this and he has been careful never to show a panel with other Shinigami noticing him). I'm just massively disappointed about Ichigo's other heritage. Ichigo doesn't need to obtain every power when he doesn't have his _Shinigami_ powers mastered. He has become a Gary Stu now.


End file.
